Fangirl-ily
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Lily Evans - cosplayer de carteirinha, viciada em tumblr e café, participante assídua de discussões no twitter, escritora e leitora de fanfics, apaixonada por youtubers e pela Netflix - precisa controlar seus ataques de fangirl ao descobrir que o seu maior ídolo virtual, James Potter, acabou de se mudar para a casa ao lado.
1. Prólogo

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu não deveria estar postando esta história, porém, como vocês sabem, é mais forte que eu.

Deixo aqui meus agradecimentos à ahlupin, CarolLair e AliceDelacour por todo o apoio, criatividade e ajuda que me deram para iniciar Fangirl-ily. Eu espero mesmo que gostem e que se divirtam tanto quanto eu ao escrever sobre essa Lily maluca com a qual, com certeza, vocês vão se identificar (pelo menos um pouco).

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 **[SÁBADO - 25 DE JUNHO, 2016]**

* * *

 _"Então, galera, como eu recebo vários vibradores, estarei doando-os para alguns dos meus inscritos. Se vocês quiserem participar, basta mandar um tweet para JamesPotter com a hashtag #QueroOVibradorDoProngs dizendo o porquê de você querer o vibrador. As respostas mais criativas vão ser contempladas com esses maravilhosos objetos... mas corram, porque o sorteio tem que acontecer antes do Padfoot vir para a minha casa, senão vocês sabem, né? Não vai ter vibrador para mais ninguém!"_

* * *

Lily caiu na gargalhada, mas parou quase no mesmo instante porque, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, ouviu estrondos na casa ao lado. Ergueu-se e caminhou, irritada, até a janela, imaginando o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Já faziam dois dias desde que o novo vizinho tinha se mudado para lá e, desde então ela não conseguia nem mesmo ouvir música sem acabar tendo de pausar de minuto a minuto por conta do barulho.

Encarou a janela que ficava defronte para a de seu quarto, irritada, e percebeu sinais de movimentos lá. A luz estava apagada, mas era possível ver a sombra se movendo.

— Mas que diabos...? — Ela se aproximou um pouco mais da janela, estreitando os olhos sem saber se estava enxergando direito. Havia algo brilhante, talvez nas mãos do indivíduo... seria uma lanterna?

Estava praticamente colada contra a janela, a curiosidade – que sempre fora um dos pontos fracos de Lily – fazendo com que ela não conseguisse desviar o olhar. E então a luz aumentou, transformando-se em um ângulo distinto. Oh! Aparentemente, era um sabre de luz!

Então o vizinho era fã se Star Wars! _Pelo menos isso_ , Lily pensou, imaginando que depois de todo aquele barulho, se ele fosse um velho chato e irritante ela não iria aguentar. Já bastava o vizinho da frente, Sr. Tom Riddle! Aquele senhor com certeza não sabia o que era bom senso. Muito menos educação, francamente.

— Certo, Lily, volte ao foco. — Resmungou consigo mesma, dando as costas para a janela a fim de voltar até seu computador, onde havia pausado o vídeo de seu youtuber favorito. Deveria ser proibido por lei ser interrompida enquanto fazia maratona de vídeos no canal Prongs! Principalmente quando ele havia acabado de postar um vídeo sobre aquela barba maravilhosa que ele estava deixando crescer.

Lily não conseguia entender por que as outras fãs reclamavam tanto da barba. Ela achava que ele ficava um gato com ela, por Vader! Inclusive havia passado algumas horas lendo fanfics interativas onde James Potter com a barba por fazer dava uns amassos nela.

Céus, como era bom sonhar.

 _"NOVA BARBA, NOVA VIDA"_

— Vem passar essa barba no meu pescoço, Jay. — Lily murmurou, tomando mais um gole de café antes de clicar no vídeo.

Ela sabia que suas amigas desaprovavam o fato de ela passar o sábado à noite em casa, assistindo a vídeos, reblogando coisas no Tumblr e tuitando sobre youtubers e livros. Mas eram os últimos meses de férias antes do início das aulas na Universidade de Hogwarts... E aquele seria seu primeiro ano como universitária!

Lily queria aproveitar o tempo que tinha para colocar as séries em dia e a leitura também. Sabia que depois ficaria ocupada demais para conseguir dar conta de tudo e, bem, não sabia por quanto tempo sobreviveria sem _Sherlock_ e Tumblr.

Estava às gargalhadas novamente e, assim que o vídeo acabou, entrou em seu _Twitter_ para compartilhar o sentimento.

* * *

 _fangirl-ily: JamesPotter eu acho que a sua barba está ótima! Não liga para essas girls! Se você quiser pode fazer até mustache que fica bom!_

* * *

Ela sentiu o coração parar quando, ao voltar-se para se servir mais de café, o celular vibrou.

Será que ele teria curtido?

Soltou a xícara de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa, pegando o celular rapidamente. Não era notificação do _Twitter_ , porém era algo igualmente bom: _"James Potter on HangoutYouTube"._

Puxando o notebook mais para perto, deu F5 na página inicial do canal do Prongs, sentindo o coração dar pulinhos em seu peito só de pensar que poderia fazer perguntas para ele e, com sorte, ser respondida! Ela já havia sido respondida duas vezes antes e aqueles dois hangouts eram, com certeza, seus vídeos favoritos. Talvez pudesse ter o terceiro.

O vídeo abriu.

* * *

 _"Hey, Snitches! Mais um hangout para vocês e eu não poderia estar mais feliz! 3 milhões de seguidores! VOCÊS SABEM O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA?_ _—_ _Ele pegou o celular e apertou o play de uma música, fazendo com que "We Are The Champions" começasse a tocar_ _—_ _É ISSO AÍ, GALERA! PARA QUEM SEMPRE PENSOU QUE EU NÃO IA CHEGAR A LUGAR ALGUM COM ESSES VÍDEOS: CHUPA ESSA!"_

* * *

Lily gostaria de estar prestando mais atenção no que James estava falando, principalmente porque ele estava com uma barba maravilhosa e usando as armações de óculos redondas que ela adorava, contudo ela havia percebido que o cenário atrás do garoto estava bastante diferente e, de alguma forma, o papel de parede logo atrás dele – de um azul com listras brancas – parecia estranhamente familiar. Mas como?

* * *

 _"... e sei que vocês devem ter percebido que o cenário está diferente e eu prometo: é passageiro! E, por falar nisso, tenho uma ótima notícia para vocês: EU ME MUDEI! SIM, SNITCHES, ISSO MESMO! AGORA O JAMES AQUI ESTÁ MORANDO SOZINHO!"_

* * *

— Ah, bem, isso explica. — Ela murmurou consigo mesma, apesar de ainda estar se sentindo incomodada com aquele papel de parede. Podia jurar que já o vira antes, mas não conseguia lembrar onde.

Talvez estivesse ficando louca.

* * *

 _"... achei que era uma boa oportunidade de me mudar para mais perto de onde as coisas acontecem, pois, como vocês sabem eu morava nos confins do Judas, vulgo Godric's Hollow... A Lisa Jones está perguntando para onde eu me mudei_ _— e então_ _ele sorriu de forma marota_ _—_ _eu até diria meu endereço para você, Lisa, você é realmente_ muito bonita _..."_

* * *

Lily revirou os olhos.

* * *

 _"... eu me mudei para Hogsmeade, pois queria ficar mais perto do centro universitário de Hogwarts e..."_

* * *

— Meu Vader. — Ela ergueu-se de onde estava sentada, imaginando que deveria estar ficando sem ar. — James Potter está em Hogsmeade? _Aqui em Hogsmeade?_ — Abanou-se, olhando para o vídeo e para as expressões de James Potter sem conseguir ouvi-lo.

Como era possível que ele estivesse ali, na cidade dela, e ela não soubesse daquilo antes daquele vídeo? As possibilidades que aquela informação trazia consigo... talvez ela pudesse ir a um encontro com Prongs! Talvez ela pudesse tirar uma foto com ele! Talvez...

* * *

 _"Fazem apenas dois dias desde que me mudei e meus vizinhos devem estar realmente irritados com todo o meu barulho, mas, vocês sabem que eu sou_ um pouco _desastrado e..."_

* * *

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Lily correu novamente para a janela, encarando o quarto que estivera observando alguns minutos atrás, sentindo a pulsação acelerar.

A luz estava acesa então, o que fez com que ela entendesse o porquê de achar o papel de parede do vídeo tão familiar: porque era o _mesmo_ que vira por anos no quarto de jogos seu antigo vizinho. O mesmo vizinho que havia conseguido uma promoção no trabalho e fora embora para Paris. Ela sabia que ele tinha deixado a casa à venda e se surpreendera por conseguir vende-la tão rápido. Lembrava-se, inclusive, de ter conversado com sua mãe sobre aquilo, afinal aquela era uma boa casa, bem localizada e que, com certeza, não era muito barata.

Mas naquele momento, onde encarava as listras azuis e brancas com a expressão totalmente pasma, ela percebeu o porquê daquilo também: ao que parecia, James Potter, o seu youtuber favorito, era também o seu mais novo vizinho.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, amores! Não esqueçam de nos contar o que estão achando, certo?**

 **Prometo tentar não demorar com o próximo :D**

 **Beijos e até breve :***


	2. 1 - Fangirl

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **1\. Fangirl.**

* * *

 **[DOMINGO - 26 DE JUNHO, 2016]**

* * *

A cabeça de Lily girava. Deitada de costas em sua cama, ela observava o teto escuro de seu quarto, atordoada, enquanto tentava entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Os barulhos na casa ao lado continuavam e se Lily tivesse de escutar a risada _dele_ mais uma vez, não saberia dizer por quanto tempo conseguiria se controlar.

Pela _Força_.

Pescando o celular de cima da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama, Lily desbloqueou a tela e abriu o _Twitter_ , indo direto para o perfil de James Potter. A sequência dos tweets mais recentes acabou piorando a sua – já péssima – situação. Ser fã nunca havia se provado tão difícil.

* * *

 _JamesPotter: eu queria estar morto_

 _JamesPotter: depois de todos os móveis montados e desempacotados, eu me sinto bem melhor (e meus vizinhos também)_

 _JamesPotter: aliás, vocês nem sabem, uma vizinha muito simpática me convidou para o almoço amanhã_

 _JamesPotter: nem sabia que as pessoas ainda faziam isso hahaha_

 _JamesPotter: pensei que esse tipo de coisa só acontecesse antigamente_

 _JamesPotter: acho que mudar pra Hogsmeade foi realmente uma ótima decisão_

* * *

Pensar que ele estava escrevendo aquelas mensagens a poucos metros de distância fazia com que ela não conseguisse nem mesmo respirar direito. Remexeu-se na cama novamente, sentindo-se inquieta.

O que ela deveria fazer? Como deveria agir?

Ele era seu vizinho, certo, mas também era seu ídolo virtual. Seria possível misturar as duas coisas sem acabar enlouquecendo? Por Darth Vader, como era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo?

Voltou a desbloquear seu celular, digitando os números que havia decorado tantas eram as ligações que havia feito para ele.

 _— Alô?_

— Alice! — A voz de Lily beirava a histeria enquanto voltava a se erguer para se aproximar da janela. Todas as luzes de seu quarto estavam apagadas a fim de não deixar à mostra sua sombra e o fato de que estava literalmente _stalkeando_ seu novo vizinho. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado, afinal aquela vida de youtuber famoso deveria proporcionar várias experiências estranhas com as fãs. Entretanto, não era como se Lily quisesse ser conhecida como uma _stalker_ por ele. Quem sabe como _"a vizinha bonita"_ ou " _a gata que mora ao lado"_. Céus, ela sabia que estava viajando na maionese e que aquele tipo de coisa só acontecia nas fanfics que lia, mas, por Darth Vader! O _youtuber favorito dela estava morando na casa ao lado!_ Quantos plots de capítulos aquilo daria? Quantas histórias inimagináveis poderia escrever baseando-se naquele único fato? Como ela sobreviveria para contar aquela história incrível para o mundo se ela já estava morta? — Você não vai acreditar!

 _— Vou colocar no viva-voz, espera aí, a Marley 'tá comigo_.

— Rápido, sério! — Lily tentou não movimentar muito a cortina enquanto a afastava, observando a parede azul e branca do outro lado e o garoto que ainda estava lá. Por Darth Vader, ele era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente. Ou, bem, _tão pessoalmente quanto a distância entre as duas casas proporcionava_.

— _Pronto, pode falar!_

 _— Oi, Lily! —_ A voz de Marlene soou em seus ouvidos.

— James Potter...

— _Oh, cara, de novo esse boy?_ — Alice a interrompeu antes que pudesse falar e Lily conseguia imaginá-la rolando os olhos. — _Ele nunca_...

— Ele é meu novo vizinho! — Lily falou antes que ela continuasse. Já havia ouvido aquele sermão pelo menos umas cinquenta mil vezes nos últimos anos, pelos mais diversos motivos: "Han Solo nunca daria atenção para você, Lily, porque ele não existe!", "Brad Pitt é um ator famoso e não faz ideia de que você existe, Lily. Ele nunca vai te dar atenção porque você é uma reles mortal e ele _O Cara_ de Hollywood!"

Alice não era alguém muito motivadora. O celular ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos após as palavras de Lily e ela tirou-o do ouvido para ter certeza de que a ligação não havia caído.

— _O quê?_

 _— Do que está falando?_ — Marlene parecia ter pego o celular da mão de Alice pelo barulho de movimento no outro lado da linha. — _Como assim "ele é meu novo vizinho"?_

— Vocês lembram do Sr. Bulstrode que foi morar em Paris? — Ambas fizeram sons de concordância enquanto Lily afastava um pouco mais o tecido da cortina, percebendo que o garoto havia saído o quarto. Para onde será que ele havia ido? — Pois então, ele tinha colocado a casa à venda... E _James Potter está morando nela!_

— _Caraca, Lily!_ — Marlene parecia impressionada.

 _— Por Deus, Lily, isso é..._

— INCRÍVEL! Eu sei!

 _— Não era exatamente o que eu iria dizer, mas..._

— Eu, sei, Alice, você é uma estraga prazeres de nascença, mas, por Darth Vader! _James Potter_ está morando na casa ao lado! E ele gravou um hangout ontem...

— _E POR QUE VOCÊ SÓ LIGOU AGORA PARA CONTAR ISSO?_ — Marlene estava incrédula.

— PORQUE EU ESTAVA TÃO LOUCA E SURTADA QUE NÃO PENSEI EM MAIS NADA O DIA TODO! Sequer saí do quarto hoje! — Lily inspirou profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. — De qualquer forma, ele gravou um hangout contando para os leitores sobre a casa nova, quero dizer, eu estava vendo ele no hangout _e_ pela minha janela! Eu estou surtando! — Lily sentiu a respiração entrecortar quando o viu adentrar novamente o quarto azul, admirando o quanto ele era incrivelmente _real_. E bonito.

Por Vader, e como!

 _— Lily?_ — A voz de Marlene a arrancou de seus devaneios.

— Ele está ali, meninas! Ele está ali, na minha frente, andando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! Ele está, tipo, _respirando o mesmo ar que eu!_ — Afastou-se da janela, sentindo que acabaria morrendo asfixiada em sua própria surpresa e histeria caso continuasse encarando-o. Atirou-se sobre sua cama desarrumada, batendo o dedo mindinho no pé da cama, fazendo com que ela expirasse um palavrão.

— _Você está enlouquecendo!_

 _— Segunda, depois da aula de desenho, eu vou ir te buscar no trabalho e vou dormir na sua casa, Lily!_ — Marlene soava divertida e cheia de expectativas. — _Até posso não ser a maior fã do mundo dos vídeos dele, mas, cara, ele está morando ao lado da sua casa! Eu não perderia isso por nada!_

 _— Vocês são loucas, isso que são..._

 _—_ Qual é, Alice, eu sei que você também está doida para dar uma espiada no meu vizinho _._ — Lily resmungou, algumas lágrimas de dor por causa da batida ainda escorriam por seu rosto, mas ela divertiu-se ao ouvir as amigas rirem com seu comentário.

Quando por fim terminou a ligação, depois de surtar o suficiente para deixar as atrizes mexicanas no chinelo, Lily deixou o celular cair sobre a cama, ao seu lado, olhando para o teto mal iluminado e cheio de pôsteres de Star Wars sem conseguir absorver o que estava acontecendo.

Agindo de forma madura, beliscou o próprio braço: ela não estava sonhando. Era mesmo verdade. James Potter era mesmo seu vizinho.

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA - 27 DE JUNHO, 2016]**

* * *

Lily acordou cedo naquele dia, mesmo tendo passado praticamente o final de semana inteiro acordada, pensando no que estava acontecendo, sem sair do seu quarto quando não era estritamente necessário. Quando se ergueu da cama, a primeira coisa que fez foi correr até a janela a fim de checar se James Potter estava _mesmo_ ali. Se tudo fosse um sonho, ela não sabia se seria capaz de superar. Nem mesmo quando sonhara com Han Solo lhe pedindo em casamento fora tão vívido – e ela ficara por pelo menos uma semana sem saber qual era o sentido da vida sem o seu amor.

Afastou a cortina, deparando-se com a do seu vizinho totalmente fechada. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse acordado.

 _— Ou talvez tudo tenha sido um sonho_ — murmurou para si mesma, sentindo a amargura das palavras ao proferi-las.

Não se dando por vencida, Lily pegou o celular do amontoado de cobertas onde havia deixado, acessando seu _Twitter_ e entrando na conta _dele_. Os tweets em que ele falava sobre Hogsmeade ainda estavam lá.

* * *

 _fangirl-ily: acordei e não to acreditando_

 _fangirl-ily: talvez deus seja bom_

 _fangirl-ily: céus, eu vou morrer e vai ser hoje_

 _fangirl-ily: SEM OR ME SALVA_

* * *

— Oh, meu Vader! Ele está aqui! — Falou assim que terminou e tuitar e, sem se dar conta, estava pulando.

Afinal de contas aquele era o tipo de comportamento que pessoas normais tinham, certo? Ficar pulando pela casa por descobrir que seu youtuber favorito morava ao lado?

— LILY, QUE BARULHO É ESSE? — A doce melodia que era ouvir os gritos de sua irmã provindos da parede ao lado fez com que toda sua felicidade desaparecesse por alguns segundos. Ali estava o motivo pelo qual odiava as férias: ter de conviver com Petunia.

Certo, certo, sua irmã não era _tão_ ruim assim. O problema era o namorado dela. Nem mesmo os pais das duas, as pessoas mais sensatas e queridas de toda a face da terra, eram a favor do cara. Lily conseguia se lembrar de várias situações em que eles haviam tentado empurrar algum outro garoto para sua irmã.

Uma pena que nunca houvesse funcionado.

Ela e Vernon estavam juntos havia quatro anos e, ao que parecia, as coisas só tendiam a ficar mais sérias. Lily ainda estava chocada com o fato de que ele não a houvesse pedido em casamento ainda..., contudo, levando em consideração o quanto a família dele era asquerosa com Petunia, talvez não fosse assim tão surpreendente.

— NÃO É NADA, TUNEY! — Ela gritou em resposta, deixando os ombros caírem. Encaminhou-se para o banheiro, ainda com o celular na mão. Não conseguia parar de olhar os tweets de seu vizinho. Ele não havia tuitado mais nada, o que só podia significar uma coisa: ainda estava dormindo. E, levando em consideração a recente mudança, James Potter deveria estar realmente cansado, afinal Lily sabia que ele odiava dormir e que sua vida era a base de café.

E, falando em café, James Potter era o maior culpado pelos gastos de seu meio salário serem convertidos em, basicamente, variados tipos daquela iguaria.

Talvez, se ela conseguisse manter uma conversa normal com ele por algum tempo – sem surtar ou pedir para que ele tirasse uma foto com ela para que ela pudesse fazer _edits_ — Lily pudesse pedir um reembolso.

Terminou de se escovar e lavou o rosto, percebendo que seu cabelo estava em um dia ruim. Oh, grande maravilha! Tentou abaixá-los com uma escova, mas tudo o que fazia era aumentar o volume e, por fim, desistiu. Prendeu-o em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, rezando para que não parecesse demais como uma vassoura.

Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, ainda observando os tweets dele. E então franziu o cenho ao finalmente perceber uma coisa: qual vizinha o teria convidado para almoçar?

E então suspirou, sabendo a resposta: Jeane Jones, a vizinha maluca que morava do outro lado da casa que agora era de James. Ela era louca para arranjar um namorado para a filha, Gwenog Jones, a Guga. Lily não conseguia entender como a mãe dela não percebia que a _filha não gostava daquele tipo de pessoa!_ Com pênis. O negócio de Guga era outro, totalmente diferente. Ah, sim. Lily sabia _muito bem_. Fora preciso muita habilidade para dizer um não bastante credível para que a garota a deixasse em paz algum tempo atrás.

Desde então, elas se davam bem. Lily ficava realmente chateada pela mãe de Guga não ser capaz de entender os gostos da filha. Se bem que... seria engraçado imaginar a garota revirando os olhos com as investidas da mãe para cima do youtuber.

Talvez Lily perguntasse para ela depois.

— Bom dia. — Ela cumprimentou o pai assim que adentrou a sala e o encontrou lá, assistindo a uma reprise de futebol. — Você não deveria estar trabalhando?

— Bom dia, Lil' — ele respondeu, desviando o olhar da tela para sorrir para ela. — Eu e sua mãe estamos de folga hoje, lembra?

— Ah, é o aniversário de casamento de vocês, certo. — Lily sorriu para ele, atirando-se ao seu lado no sofá, recebendo um abraço logo em seguida. — Vocês vão fazer alguma coisa especial?

— Na verdade, vamos sair à noite. E sua mãe vai fazer almoço. — Ele respondeu, voltando a atenção para a TV.

— Onde está a mamãe? — Foi Petunia quem perguntou enquanto descia as escadas. Ela estava arrumada, o cabelo devidamente escovado e caindo em ondas loiras e perfeitas e Lily tinha certeza de que aquele vestido era novo.

— Não! — Lily choramingou, recebendo um olhar questionador da irmã. — Vernon vai vir almoçar hoje?

— É o almoço de aniversário de casamento dos nossos pais!

— Justamente por isso, Tuney! Você não tem noção das coisas? —Lily estava indignada. Ela lembrava muito bem do número de almoços e jantares em que Vernon estivera e que deram certo: nenhum.

— Tudo bem, Lil' — seu pai a interrompeu e, quando Lily voltou-se para encará-lo, percebeu que ele sorria. — Não tem problema, Tuney. Só diga a ele para não trazer o cachorro. — Oh, o cachorro.

Lily era a maior adoradora de animais do universo, contudo ela tinha certeza de que o cachorro de Vernon era uma mutação. Não era possível um animal daqueles ser normal, por Vader! Ele não podia ver nada que saía mordendo. Parecia um cão do inferno, tipo aqueles de _Supernatural_ , era tenebroso de se ver. Alguém precisava _urgentemente_ exorcizar aquele bicho.

Sem falar que ele não deixava _Padfoot_ em paz e, bem, _Padfoot_ era o bebê da casa. Da última vez em que o cachorro de Vernon havia aparecido por lá, Pads precisou de uma visita ao veterinário.

— Certo, vou avisá-lo. — Tuney concordou, parecendo estranhamente desconfiada do comportamento do pai. Lily não estava muito diferente.

— O que você está tramando? — A ruiva voltou-se para o pai que continuava sorrindo daquele modo maroto. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Por que eu estaria tramando alguma coisa? — Mas sorriu ainda mais.

Eles passaram boa parte da manhã ali, sentados, juntos, assistindo o canal de esportes – bem, ele _assistia_ , pois Lily estava ocupada demais devaneando bastante enquanto surtava no _Twitter_.

* * *

 _fangirl-ily: estou assistindo tv com meu pai, hoje é o aniversário de casamento deles_

 _fangirl-ily: eles são tipo Marshal e Lily, só que mais velhos e menos doidos_

 _fangirl-ily: inclusive, Jenna e Lucy foram inspiradas na relação dos dois em "A Culpa Não é das Estrelas", minha fic_

 _fangirl-ily: uma pena que não acho nenhuma fanfic boa nesse estilo... ONDE ESTÃO OS FEMME SLASH DESSA PORCARIA?_

 _fangirl-ily: espero que meu pai não tenha visto isso, senão vai descobrir que eu shippo casais gays..._

 _fangirl-ily: o que só vai colaborar para o pensamento que ele tem sobre eu ser lésbica. Ele nunca falou, mas eu sei_

 _fangirl-ily: ele e mamãe nunca me apresentam para nenhum boy, mesmo que vivam fazendo isso para Petunia QUE JÁ TEM NAMORADO_

 _fangirl-ily: falando em boys: EU AINDA TO SURTANDO, SOCORRO!_

 _fangirl-ily: acordar e perceber que nem tudo tinha sido um sonho foi... INCRÍVEL!_

* * *

Algum tempo depois, a porta da frente foi aberta e, por ela, Helena Evans, a mãe de Lily, adentrou. Em seus braços haviam várias sacolas de papel com verduras e outros milhares de coisas. Lily ergueu-se de um salto para ajudá-la, mas seu pai chegou primeiro.

Eles se beijaram e Lily sorriu. Eram como um casal de adolescentes, com a única diferença de que estavam completando vinte e cinco anos de casamento.

— Petunia vai trazer o Vernon para o almoço, mamãe. — Lily disse enquanto os acompanhava até a cozinha. Helena sorriu e, para a surpresa da ruiva, tinha a mesma expressão divertida de seu pai.

— Mas que diabos vocês estão tramando, por Darth Vader? — Ela indagou, colocando as duas mãos na cintura enquanto os encarava, indignada.

— Vá tomar um banho e arrumar esses cabelos, Lily. — Helena disse e deu um beijo na testa da filha. — Eles são lindos demais para que você os deixe desse jeito. O almoço vai estar pronto em uma hora.

Preferindo não externar os pensamentos do quanto aquilo era ofensivo, Lily fez o que a mãe mandou, entrando para o chuveiro e sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo quando a ideia repentina para o capítulo seguinte de sua longfic surgiu em sua mente. Ela estava travada para escrevê-lo havia séculos!

Saiu do banho e escolheu uma roupa que não fosse um pijama – embora em dias normais seria aquilo o que ela escolheria. Ela precisava ir trabalhar à tarde, então já estaria vestida. Sua camiseta de " _Keep calm, I'm not your father"_ , seus jeans rasgados e suas maravilhosas botinas estavam em perfeitas condições de uso. Até porque, mesmo que fosse o almoço de casamento de seus pais, ela convivia com eles todos os dias de sua vida. Não faria muita diferença usar um vestido ou não.

O cabelo, graças ao shampoo de tratamento maravilhoso sobre o qual havia visto várias resenhas no YouTube, estava definitivamente melhor do que mais cedo. Deixou-os soltos, pois gostava do modo como eles ficavam ondulados ao natural.

Pegando seu celular, ligou para Marlene.

— _Hey!_

— Você vai me encontrar no _Movie-Maker_ hoje?

— _Bom dia para você também, raio de sol_. — Marlene respondeu, divertida. — _Sim, vou ir. Que horas você sai?_

— Vou ficar até às sete hoje, mas você pode ir mais cedo. Aberforth tem um encontro com a Pince e vai sair antes para se arrumar. — Respondeu, pensando com carinho em seu chefe com seus sessenta anos de idade e totalmente apaixonado pela bibliotecária municipal.

— _Oh, eu shippo eles fortemente! Certo, vou levar pipoca! E aí depois eu vou para a sua casa e vamos ficar a noite inteira cuidando o seu novo vizinho pela janela. Agora eu vou desligar porque meu irmão não para de me encher._

— Okay. Nos vemos mais tarde.

— _Até._ — E então encerrou a ligação.

Suspirando, imaginando quão terrível seria ter de sentar à mesma mesa que Vernon Dursley e tentar não vomitar por causa de suas piadas idiotas, Lily desceu para a cozinha.

Estava tão concentrada lendo o novo comentário que recebera em sua fanfic que não percebeu as vozes que vinham da sala. O leitor havia comparado a escrita dela com a de The Life and Stars, a fanfic mais famosa Han/Leia do fandom de Star Wars. Por Vader, aquilo era demais para que ela não surtasse. TLAS era só a sua razão de viver, a fanfic que era atualizada de ano em ano, mas que valia a pena ser esperada. E aquele leitor tinha comparado sua fanfic com TLAS!

— Lily! — Ouviu sua mãe chamar assim que adentrou a sala e, ao erguer os olhos para ver o que ela queria, sentiu todo seu mundo desmoronar.

Ao lado de sua mãe, com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que jamais havia pensado ser possível, James Potter a encarava, sorrindo de forma simpática.

James Potter. James Potter! James Potter, dono do canal _Prongs_ e do _The Marauders,_ o cara que fazia Lily ficar até altas horas da madrugada assistindo vídeos sem noção e se dobrar de rir por promoções envolvendo vibradores. James Potter, seu youtuber favorito. James Potter, seu novo vizinho.

De forma tardia, Lily percebeu que não havia sido Jeane Jones quem convidara James Potter para almoçar. Oh, não, fora sua mãe. E aquilo explicava muito bem o porquê de seu sorriso maroto enquanto falava sobre Vernon: ela estava tramando para apresentar James Potter para Petunia.

— Ah... Oi? — Ouviu-se murmurar e tentou afastar a expressão de surpresa de seu rosto, qualquer pensamento próximo ao comentário que havia acabado de receber fora varrido de sua mente, dando espaço apenas para James Potter que estava parado bem em sua frente, _sorrindo._

— Oh, James, esta é minha filha Lily. Lily, este é nosso novo vizinho! Você acredita que ele, apesar de ser tão novo, já está morando sozinho, longe da casa dos pais? — Helena não parava de falar e Lily tentava absorver as palavras que ela dizia sem abrir muito a boca. — Nós nos encontramos no posto ali da esquina ontem. Convidei ele para o almoço, pobrezinho! Quando o encontrei, estava com as sacolas cheias de enlatados!

— Oi, Lily! — Ele cumprimentou-a e fez um pequeno aceno com a mão, simpático.

Em sua mente, Lily só conseguia pensar "ELE DISSE MEU NOME, ELE DISSE MEU NOME!", mas, por fora, tudo o que fez foi acenar com a cabeça em resposta.

— Ah, Lily, você está aí. — Edward saiu da cozinha, sorrindo para a filha. — Já viu nosso convidado?

— Sr. Evans, precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa...? — James perguntou, parecendo muito à vontade enquanto conversava com o pai de Lily.

Certo, que diabos estava acontecendo ali? QUE DIABOS ESTAVA ACONTECENDO ALI, EM NOME DA FORÇA? QUE. DIABOS. ESTAVA. ACONTECENDO. ALI?

Agindo de forma madura novamente, Lily tentou disfarçar enquanto beliscava o próprio braço mais uma vez..., mas era real, era _muito_ real. Céus, como ela conseguiria sobreviver para surtar no Twitter? COMO ELA SURTARIA NO TWITTER COM JAMES POTTER EM SUA FRENTE? Ela não lembrava nem das letras do próprio nome, pela Força!

* * *

— ...ajudando meu pai com as brocas e-

— Tuney, você sabia que o James trabalha com vídeos na internet? Eu nem sabia que era possível trabalhar com isso! — Sra. Evans interrompeu o que Vernon estava dizendo, voltando-se para a filha mais velha e sorrindo descaradamente.

Lily tentou não cuspir o que estava em sua boca enquanto observava a irmã ficar a cada segundo mais vermelha.

Estavam sentados à mesa e, na última meia hora, Helena e Edward Evans haviam feito tantas interrupções enquanto Vernon falava que Lily estava começando a ficar com pena.

— Oh, que interessante. — Petunia lançou um olhar furioso para a mãe e então virou-se para Lily com um olhar que ela conhecia muito bem. Oh, Vader, Lily soube imediatamente que acabaria sobrando para ela. Sempre era assim. Petunia não podia descontar a raiva nos pais, porque, bem, eram _pais_ e então descontava na irmã mais nova e sofredora.

Lily conseguiu ver toda sua vida perpassar diante de seus olhos antes da irmã falar:

— Lily adora essas coisas, sabe, James? Vive praticamente vinte e quatro horas assistindo a vídeos de youtubers e nas redes sociais. Talvez ela até te conheça. — Petunia sorriu, amigável. Lily sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo concentrar-se em seu rosto, deixando-a com a aparência igual a de um tomate. Oh, ela queria matar Petunia. — Não é, Lily?

James, que estava sentado ao lado da ruiva, voltou-se para a garota que estava definitivamente envergonhada.

— Eu... Ahn, hm... Não conheço. — Lily tentou aparentar normalidade enquanto recebia o olhar curioso do rapaz. Céus, ele conseguia ser mais bonito pessoalmente. — Faz vídeos de quê? — Indagou e foi a vez de James ficar vermelho.

Lily lutou contra a vontade de cair na gargalhada, afinal ela sabia exatamente que tipos de vídeo James fazia, principalmente as promoções de materiais duvidosos e todas aquelas loucuras que ele praticava junto dos amigos.

— Sobre livros e séries, essas coisas. — James falou, muito mais convicto do que ela teria esperado. — Mas então, você acompanha algum youtuber?

— Ah, com certeza! Ela passaria a vida inteira no YouTube se não precisasse trabalhar e comer. — Petunia voltou a interromper, parecendo estar se divertindo com o desconforto da irmã, afinal ela _sabia_ que Lily conhecia James Potter. Elas tiveram uma grande e longa discussão quando ganharam o cachorro, dois anos atrás. Lily insistira em chamá-lo de _Padfoot_ porque era o apelido do melhor amigo de seu youtuber favorito.

Céus, a ruiva nunca odiara tanto a irmã como naquele momento.

— Hm, bem, eu acompanho o canal da Lauren Curtis, a australiana, sabe? E também da Molly...

— Ah, de moda... então você acompanha a Mary? — James parecia realmente interessado na conversa, mas Lily não conseguiu esconder o desgosto em sua expressão.

— A McDonald? Ah, bem, eu realmente não gosto dela. — Comentou, sem se dar conta da expressão que se instalara no rosto de James.

— Por quê? — Ele parecia confuso.

— Bem, eu realmente acho que ela é meio... _interesseira_ , na verdade. Desde sempre ela procurava pessoas mais famosas para gravar vídeos com ela. Sem falar que ela se contradiz muito no que fala, uma hora ela não gosta da marca e aí, porque eles mandam _presskit_ ela posta outro vídeo dizendo que amou. — Lily suspirou, indignada, lembrando o quanto não gostava daquela garota. Foi então que viu a expressão no rosto de James e arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. — Ah, meu Deus! Vocês namoram? — Lembrou-se das várias vezes que vira fanfics sobre os dois nos sites e, mesmo não shippando o casal, poderia que todos aqueles plots não fossem assim tão infundados. Ninguém sabia o que realmente acontecia naquele mundo youtubístico. Sentiu o rosto aquecer novamente. — Me desculpa, eu não...

— Não, nós não temos nada. — Ele respondeu, parecendo achar divertida a expressão no rosto dela. — É que ela me convidou recentemente para fazer uma campanha com ela...

— Ah. — Lily assentiu, sentindo-se mortificada. — Bem, talvez eu esteja errada, afinal ela pode ser legal, não é? Não é como se pudéssemos conhecer muito bem as pessoas apenas pelos vídeos. — Deu de ombros, fazendo-se de desentendida.

— Nisso você tem razão. — Ele afirmou e tomou um gole de refrigerante. — Você se surpreenderia com a quantidade de pessoas que não se gostam por trás das câmeras.

— Oh, eu imagino. — Ela comentou, devaneando. — Sempre quis saber se vocês realmente fazem tudo o que dizem que fazem quando não estão gravando... _vocês youtubers_ eu quis dizer — adicionou antes que ficasse muito óbvio que estava se referindo aos Marauders.

James sorriu um pouco mais e tudo o que Lily quis foi gravar aquele momento e transformá-lo em _gif_ para colocar em todos os seus tweets dali para frente.

— Bem, eu estou falando por mim e não pelos outros, mas eu geralmente faço sim o que eu digo, até porque vivo fazendo _snap_ então...

Oh, sim, _James, eu sei disso_ , Lily estava pensando enquanto sorria.

— Deve ser bem legal, né? Gravar vídeos por prazer e receber por isso. Quero dizer, imagino que deva ser cansativo, às vezes, mas é um trabalho realmente legal.

James assentiu.

— Realmente. Claro, tem vezes que você quer desistir e...

— Não! — Lily exclamou antes que pudesse se controlar. — Desculpe, eu quero dizer, não acredito que isso possa ser possível... querer desistir, digo. Com tantos followers... _que imagino que você deva ter_ — pela _Força_ , ela não estava dando nenhuma dentro.

— Bem, é por causa deles que eu não desisti ainda. É muito bom lembrar que tem pessoas se divertindo e se entretendo com o que você faz. Sem falar que, como pessoa pública, dá para interferir em algumas coisas legais, levar causas importantes a conhecimento...

— Mas então, James — Helena voltou a interferir e Lily sentiu-se corar ainda mais ao perceber que havia esquecido completamente da presença de seus pais, sua irmã e seu cunhado por ali. — Você pretende ficar aqui em Hogsmeade por quanto tempo?

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, exatamente da mesma forma que fazia em seus vídeos, e Lily quis beijá-lo. Imediatamente deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado.

Certo, James Potter era seu vizinho e estava almoçando na casa dela, mas aquilo não queria dizer que ela podia realmente pensar em beijá-lo.

— Então, Sra. Evans...

— Helena.

— _Helena_ , eu pretendo fixar residência aqui, sabe? É uma cidade grande e cheia de oportunidades para quem trabalha no meu ramo. Sem falar que as pessoas daqui estão me tratando muito bem. — Sorriu. — Aliás, muito obrigado pelo almoço, estava uma delícia!

Lily baixou os olhos para seu prato, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que não havia mais prato nenhum ali, apenas a tigela de sobremesa vazia. Não conseguia lembrar de ter comido aquilo, mas supôs que a presença de seu youtuber favorito no mesmo ambiente que ela podia ter embaralhado um pouco sua mente.

Ainda com os olhos abaixados, desbloqueou seu celular e assustou-se ao perceber a hora.

— Por Vader! — Murmurou um pouco alto demais. Todos olharam para ela e James parecia realmente divertido por seu vocabulário. — Eu estou atrasada para o trabalho. — Ergueu-se da mesa, sabendo que por mais que Aberforth a adorasse, ele era meio intolerante com atrasos. Não queria passar a primeira hora no trabalho ouvindo-o reclamar. — O almoço estava realmente incrível, mãe, mas eu preciso ir.

— Ah, sim, Sr. Dumbledore não te perdoaria. — Edward Evans comentou, sorrindo. — Que horas você volta?

— Às sete. Marlene vai vir para cá. — Adicionou, lembrando da amiga.

— Vou deixar biscoitos no forno. — Sra. Evans acrescentou. — Inclusive tenho alguns prontos, James, caso queira levar para o lanche da tarde. — Voltou-se para o visitante.

Poupando-se do que seria uma cena potencialmente vergonhosa, Lily subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, correndo até seu quarto, escovando os dentes rapidamente e então pegando sua bolsa.

Gritou um "tchau" antes de sair de casa, sem pensar muito no que o garoto pensaria a respeito de sua saída totalmente desajeitada.

Entre James Potter e o seu salário, infelizmente o salário vencia. Ela tinha uma convenção de Cosplayers dali a um mês e precisava terminar de comprar sua fantasia. Ou, bem, era daquilo que tentava se convencer ao apressar-se em direção ao seu local de trabalho.

* * *

Quando finalmente terminou de tirar o pó das prateleiras da sessão de terror, Lily voltou para sua mesa, largando o espanador no armário e ligando o computador. Enquanto o lento processo começava, Lily foi até a cafeteira e encheu uma xícara de café antes de voltar a se sentar.

Acessou seu Twitter assim que o trambolho ligou, suspirando ao pensar que seria mais rápido acessar pelo celular, mas, infelizmente, seu 4G não funcionava direito dentro da loja. E ALI NÃO TINHA WIFI. Aberforth amava antiguidades tanto quanto amava não gastar dinheiro com _coisas supérfluas_.

Esperou enquanto a banda larga lenta conectava sua conta e, por fim, clicou em suas notificações.

Algumas menções de leitores, outras de Marlene e Alice. James Potter estava tuitando naquele momento, portanto ela logo ignorou o que suas amigas diziam e clicou no perfil dele.

* * *

 _JamesPotter: o almoço hoje foi incrível_

 _JamesPotter: as pessoas daqui são realmente muito amigáveis_

 _JamesPotter: ainda estou rindo bastante dos acontecimentos_

 _JamesPotter: minha vizinha aparentemente é casamenteira e não gosta do namorado da filha mais velha_

 _JamesPotter: precisei me segurar muito para não rir toda vez que ela interrompia o cara para falar comigo_

 _JamesPotter: teria muita pena dele se ele não estivesse todo o tempo falando de brocas_

 _JamesPotter: sinto-me compadecido pela minha vizinha. Imagino que ser sogra daquele cara deve ser bem desesperador_

* * *

Lily gargalhou ao ler os tweets, seus dedos coçando para retweetar o que ele estava escrevendo, afinal _aquilo tinha acontecido na casa dela_ , mas sabia que não podia. Por um momento horrível imaginou o que James Potter diria se encontrasse o Twitter dela e visse tudo o que ela postava por ali.

Principalmente as coisas referentes a ele e ao canal dele. E aos Marauders. Pelo menos o icon de seu Twitter era Leia Organa de biquíni dourado. Ele não desconfiaria de que era ela. Até porque, bem, não era como se ele _fosse se importar_ em procurá-la.

Abriu as mensagens, clicando sobre a conversa com suas amigas.

* * *

 _Lily: vocês não vão acreditar na minha sorte_

 _Lily: adivinhem quem foi almoçar na minha casa_

 _Lily: [Imagem de uma mulher no chão e os dizeres "to no chão" abaixo]_

 _Marlene: O QUÊ?_

 _Marlene: seu stalker? Rsrs_

 _Lily: DEUS ME LIVRE DO SNAPE_

 _Lily: não, miga, não!_

 _Lily: JAMES POTTER!_

 _Marlene: COMO ASSIM? ELE FOI ALMOÇAR AÍ?_

 _Lily: miga, eu to tão, mas tão morta, que estou viva_

 _Lily: e o que era pior:_

* * *

Mas ela não conseguiu dizer para Marlene o que era pior, pois, naquele momento recebeu uma notificação. Abriu-a, imaginando o que poderia ser e percebeu que snapeseverus – como se tivesse sido invocado devido à sua menção – havia marcado seu user em uma foto em que dizia "motivos pelos quais não se deve amar youtubers".

O artigo era tão absurdamente preconceituoso e tão cheio de merdas que Lily desacreditou. O que aquele palerma estava pensando?

Mais uma notificação se seguiu àquela:

* * *

 _snapeseverus: fangirl-ily é por isso que acho um desperdício de tempo você passar tanto tempo_

 _snapeseverus: fangirl-ily acompanhando caras babacas como aquele Potter_

 _snapeseverus: fangirl-ily você como uma pessoa inteligente deveria estar mais interessada em coisas mais relevantes_

 _ **fangirl-ily: snapeseverus eu juro por Vader que não faço IDEIA DO POR QUE VOCÊ ME MARCOU NESSA BOSTA**_

 _ **fangirl-ily: snapeseverus: francamente, Snape, era de se esperar que depois de tanto tempo**_

 _ **fangirl-ily: snapeseverus você já tivesse parado de ser tão babaca ou de tentar se meter na minha vida**_

 _ **fangirl-ily: snapeseverus para sua informação, James Potter é um cara muito inteligente com propostas super +**_

 _ **fangirl-ily: snapeseverus interessantes! Sem falar na quantidade de boas causas que ele ajuda com o canal**_

 _ **fangirl-ily: snapeseverus coisa que VOCÊ com suas CAUSAS RELEVANTES (juro que não sei onde apoiar Voldemort pode ser relevante)**_

 _ **fangirl-ily: snapeseverus não faz! Então, por favor, para de me marcar em merda e vê se me esquece!**_

* * *

Lily estava devidamente irritada e foi com muito ódio no coração que se ergueu para atender o novo visitante. Ela não sabia dizer por quanto tempo o skatista ficou lá, pedindo indicações de CD's de rock alternativo, mas, mesmo que tivessem sido apenas alguns minutos, para ela, fervendo como estava, pareceram horas.

Quem aquele imbecil pensava que era para marcá-la numa foto ofensiva como aquela? Quem ele achava que era para dizer o que ela deveria ou não fazer? Ela já não havia deixado claro que discordava das "coisas relevantes" que Snape fazia? Então porque ele insistia em tentar doutriná-la, quando estava óbvio que ela não queria nem mesmo olhar na cara dele?

— Graças a Vader! — Ela murmurou quando a terceira garota que chegara, depois do skatista ter saído, finalmente foi embora. Praticamente correndo em direção ao computador, Lily expirou uma dezena de palavrões ao perceber que o grande trambolho havia entrado em hibernação.

Tentando não socar a tela enquanto esperava ela voltar, respirou profundamente, querendo mais do que nunca xingar Aberforth por não arrumar a fiação para a rede wifi.

Quando o computador finalmente voltou para a página de notificações dela, percebeu que tinha oito novas notificações. Clicando sobre elas, esperando vários textos haters de Snape explicando suas "causas relevantes", surpreendeu-se com o que viu:

* * *

 _James Potter JamesPotter curtiu 2 tweets_

 _" fangirl-ily: snapeseverus para sua informação, James Potter é um cara muito inteligente com propostas super +_

 _fangirl-ily: snapeseverus interessantes! Sem falar na quantidade de boas causas que ele ajuda com o canal"_

* * *

— Ah, meu Darth Vader! — Ela praticamente gritou, erguendo-se de onde estava sentada e colocando a mão sobre o coração que parecia pipocar dentro de seu peito. Ela tinha certeza de que, se alguém chegasse ali, pensaria que ela estava tendo algum ataque de coração. Mas, bem, não estariam muito enganados. A única coisa que Lily conseguia pensar era: _ele sabe que sou eu?_

As forças, definitivamente, não estavam conspirando a favor dela.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Como eu sou uma pessoa muito boazinha - e também porque a inspiração deu oi e não foi embora - eu decidi que, como vocês foram leitores maravilhosamente maravilhosos, estava na hora de postar o primeiro capítulo logo.**

 **Contudo já vou deixar claro aqui que não atualizarei tão rápido sempre, pois, como sabem, tenho 984934839843 fanfics para atualizar além dessa e, bem, também tenho trabalho/faculdade/família para dar conta, coisas que ocupam boa parte do meu tempo.**

 **Por enquanto, vou tentar atualizar de 15 em 15 dias, certo? Se a inspiração surgir, posto antes, mas se o tempo não deixar vai ser assim mesmo.**

 **Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ele está bem gordinho e cheio de Lily fangirl, do jeito que vocês gostam**

 **As lindas que comentaram: MUITO OBRIGADA! Respondi por MP com todo amor do mundo!**

 **Espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando na fic!**

 **Beijos e até breve com mais James Youtuber e Lily Fangirl hehe**


	3. 2 - Padfoot

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **2\. Padfoot.**

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA - 27 DE JUNHO, 2016]**

* * *

James sorria, ansioso, segurando uma plaquinha onde estava escrito "mozão" com as duas mãos, enquanto esperava na área de desembarque do aeroporto de Hogsmeade. Sentia-se animado ante a perspectiva de ter um de seus melhores amigos, Sirius Black, ali, para passar um tempo com ele até o final de suas _férias._ Não que aquele termo fosse correto para o tempo que ele tinha, é claro.

A verdade era que aquelas "férias" já haviam durado mais do que deveria e, naquele ano, James havia jurado a si mesmo que iria começar a estudar e tentar coisas diferentes.

Não era como se não amasse o que fazia, muito pelo contrário: ser youtuber era uma de suas maiores alegrias, mas James sempre sonhara com outras coisas. Coisas como, por exemplo, cursar Cinema. Talvez fosse estupidamente clichê ele, um youtuber, querer fazer aquele curso, contudo ele sempre havia amado demais aquela possibilidade. Desde criança James podia ser encontrado com uma câmera na mão, fosse para gravar a si mesmo ou o cachorro. Ele adorava aquilo.

Fora apenas fácil demais pegar sua câmera para gravar o primeiro vídeo de seu canal; lembrava de estar concluindo o ensino médio e que, naquela época, seus vídeos falavam, basicamente, sobre minecraft e sua vida absolutamente cansativa de adolescente no último ano antes de ir para a universidade. Ele nunca havia pensado que, três anos depois, então com vinte e um anos, tudo teria mudado tanto.

Ali, enquanto estava parado com a plaquinha, pelo menos umas oito garotas haviam pedido para tirar foto com ele, duas delas praticamente choraram um pedido de autógrafo. E também mais alguns garotos que pararam para falar a respeito dos _games_ sobre os quais James vivia falando em seus vídeos.

Em todos os seus sonhos, mesmo os mais egocêntricos – e James havia tido vários daqueles – nunca, sequer, perpassara por sua mente a possibilidade de ser uma pessoa tão conhecida.

E então ali estava ele, James Potter, youtuber famoso, fãs surtando por todos os lados... e tudo o que ele queria era poder estar agindo como o cara sentado no banco próximo de onde ele estava, apenas observando tudo e rindo ao ver as reações exageradas das garotas.

Certo, tudo bem, talvez estivesse sendo _muito_ dramático. O que, segundo seus amigos, era algo habitual.

Mesmo que por várias vezes houvesse desejado ser mais "invisível": não ser tão popular, poder andar normalmente pela rua sem ninguém o conhecer, ainda assim amava demais a sua vida para poder trocá-la por outra.

Afinal, ser James Potter tinha lá suas regalias. E, bem, ele não as trocaria por nada.

Portanto dali para frente apenas melhoraria um aspecto de sua vida: faria faculdade, se formaria, poderia continuar com a carreira de youtuber se quisesse, mas também teria a possibilidade de tentar coisas mais profissionais. Sem falar que seria mais um sonho realizado e, bem, a missão de James era ter o máximo daqueles enquanto vivesse.

— Obrigada, _Prongs_ , sério! Eu te amo! — A garota que estivera encarando-o por horas e que finalmente parecia ter criado coragem de falar com ele, disse, corando fortemente antes de voltar a se afastar, praticamente correndo, após James tirar uma foto com ela.

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, satisfeito antes de voltar a observar o local por onde os tripulantes do mesmo voo de seu amigo sairiam e, para sua alegria, o amigo fora um dos primeiros a aparecerem. O sorriso gigante e a expressão marota característica estavam ainda mais acentuados enquanto Sirius se aproximava, apressado.

— Mozão! — O garoto praticamente gritou, atirando-se sobre James e abraçando-o de um modo que, definitivamente, deveria parecer _bastante sugestivo_. James, contudo, não conseguia se importar: estava feliz demais, portanto apenas retribuiu o abraço, forte, antes de se afastar com um sorriso tão grande quanto o de Sirius estampado no rosto.

— Cara, eu estava com saudades! — James comentou, dando um tapa no ombro do amigo logo em seguida.

Sirius gargalhou.

— Não fale essas coisas, James, ou serei obrigado a te beijar. — Piscou para ele, fazendo com que James também gargalhasse.

Depois de pegarem as malas de Sirius, animados, encaminharam-se até o carro de James enquanto jogavam conversa fora e trocavam informações como se não se falassem todos os dias, fosse através das redes sociais, fosse através de ligações. Isto, é _claro_ , para não levar em consideração o fato de que James havia estado junto de Sirius há menos de duas semanas. Entretanto, como sempre acontecia com Sirius e qualquer outro dos Marauders: eles sempre tinham alguma coisa sobre a qual conversar.

— Mas, e aí, me conta direito sobre esse almoço, Jay. — Sirius disse enquanto James se afastava do aeroporto, dirigindo pelas ruas movimentadas de Hogsmeade, feliz em pensar que sua casa ficava a menos de dez minutos dali, pois se tivesse de dirigir por mais tempo naquele tráfego provavelmente se irritaria. — Você disse que a vizinha tem duas filhas com mais ou menos a nossa idade. — Sirius sorriu, malicioso, fazendo com que James rolasse os olhos. — Pegou alguma?

— Oh, Sirius, cale a boca! Fazem apenas quatro dias desde que me mudei e você já está falando de garotas que eu deveria _pegar_. Aliás, garotas não são de...

— "Pegar", eu sei. Você já me disse isso diversas vezes e, em todas elas, ignorei. Todo mundo é de _pegar_. De beijar. De abraçar e apertar. Você entendeu.

— Inclusive o Remus. — James adicionou, fazendo o outro estreitar os olhos enquanto o rosto esquentava. — _Touché_!

— Cale a boca. — Sirius bufou, mudando de assunto quase imediatamente. — De qualquer forma: elas eram bonitas, pelo menos? Gosto de pensar que, enquanto eu estiver na sua casa, vou ter uma bela vista.

James revirou os olhos novamente para o amigo, dobrando na esquina da rua de sua casa.

— Veja por si mesmo. — Disse e, assim que estacionou em frente à sua casa, indicou a garota loira, que ele sabia se chamar Petunia Evans, a qual estava apoiada no portão enquanto conversava com Vernon, o namorado das brocas.

— Hm, eu _gosto_ disso. — Sirius disse e sorriu para a garota que franziu o cenho, confusa. James ergueu a mão para cumprimentá-la enquanto esperava os portões da garagem abrirem.

— Olá, Petunia. Vernon. — James disse e sorriu, simpático.

Ambos o cumprimentaram de volta, embora Vernon não parecesse muito animado. Quando James voltou a olhar para Sirius, percebeu que ele encarava o namorado das brocas de forma avaliativa.

— Se ele for o namorado dela, ela _definitivamente_ precisa de óculos. — Murmurou, indignado.

— Eu não posso discordar. — James concordo e então manobrou o carro até estar dentro da garagem. — Mas a irmã dela é mais bonita. — Adicionou ao lembrar-se da ruiva divertida com quem conversara algumas horas antes.

Sirius sorriu para ele.

— Então minha vista vai ser realmente ótima nas próximas semanas.

* * *

— Lily, que cara é essa? — Foi a primeira coisa que Marlene falou ao entrar no _Movie-Maker_ e deparar-se com uma Lily Evans de olhos arregalados e mais pálida que um palmito. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? — Aproximou-se, apressada, de onde a ruiva estava sentada.

— Lene... — Lily ergueu os olhos para ela, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que havia acontecido. — James Potter...

— Ele almoçou com você, eu sei! Aliás, _obrigada_ por me deixar no vácuo eterno por todo esse tempo no _Twitter_. — Marlene resmungou, irritada.

— Não, Marley, não é isso! Eu estava no _Twitter_ , falando com você até que aquele babaca do Snape...

— Oh, o Stalker. — A morena rolou os olhos, apoiando-se na mesa enquanto encarava a amiga.

— _Pela Força_ , cale a boca e me deixe concluir! — Lily bufou, irritada com as interrupções. Marlene fingiu fechar a boca com chave, fazendo com que a ruiva rolasse os olhos para a atitude antes de prosseguir: — Snape me marcou em uma publicação idiota, cheia de _hate_ contra os youtubers e falou mal do James Potter e eu, é claro, fiquei revoltada, porque achei extremamente ofensivo ele ter a cara de pau de me marcar numa obscenidade daquelas.

— E aí você deu início ao _James Potter Defense Squad_ , eu sei. — Marlene voltou a interromper e então caiu na gargalhada ao ver a expressão no rosto de Lily. Recuperando-se, o que pareceu acontecer somente uma eternidade depois, ela disse: — Desculpe, continue.

— E aí, no meio dessa discussão toda, fui checar minhas notificações e... _James Potter tinha curtido e retuitado o meu tweet_ defendendo ele! Quero dizer, ele sabe que sou eu? Ele almoçou lá em casa hoje! Tudo bem que a foto do meu perfil era a Leia Organa, mas, cara, tudo o que eu falo dele praticamente todos os dias por lá...! Eu vou ter que excluir minha conta! E se ele descobrir que na verdade eu sou super fã dele, principalmente depois de eu dizer que nem o conhecia? Por Vader, isso é...

— Você disse que não era... ah, quer saber? Começa a contar isso direito! — Marlene bufou e então puxou um dos banquinhos que estavam apoiados contra a parede e colocou-o ao lado de onde Lily estava sentada. Sem cerimônia, pegou o café depositado sobre a mesa e tomou-o.

— Certo. — Lily assentiu. — Eu estava tomando banho quando tive a ideia maravilhosa para continuar o capítulo vinte de _I Found A Star..._

 _—_ Seja mais direta, Lily.

— Okay, então... — Lily pegou fôlego, continuando a história totalmente maluca sobre seu dia. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava contando, mesmo sabendo que tudo havia sido real. Descreveu da forma mais exata que pôde o almoço, as expressões, como pensou que sua cara estaria, as conversas de Vernon, o sorriso de James, o fato de eles terem conversado...

— Como, diabos, você não surtou? Quero dizer, ele estava sentado do seu lado, Lily! — Marlene comentou, surpresa, ao ouvir Lily falando sobre a conversa entre ela e o youtuber. — Do jeito que você é, imaginei que teria pulado sobre ele!

Lily gesticulou, ansiosa.

— Eu _sei!_ E juro por Vader que não faço ideia de como não pulei no pescoço dele e passei aquela barba maravilhosa no meu pescoço, mas... acho que eu estava em choque, Marlene! Quero dizer, o _meu youtuber favorito,_ além de ser meu vizinho, _também foi almoçar na minha casa!_ Você tem noção do quanto isso é _insano_? Eu poderia escrever uma fanfic sobre isso e ainda assim continuaria sendo loucura!

Marlene riu, rolando os olhos para o drama da amiga. Lily era sempre muito exagerada.

— Você não conseguiria escrever sobre ele. — Disse, sabendo que Lily tinha certa dificuldade em escrever sobre pessoas reais. Se bem que, para Lily, Han Solo era muito _real_.

— Eu _sei_ que não, por Vader! Isso foi só uma comparação! Quero dizer, quem é que tem um _youtuber_ como vizinho?

— Muitas pessoas? — Marlene adicionou de forma retórica. Lily suspirou. — Quero dizer, eles _moram_ em casas também, Lily. Portanto as pessoas que moram em volta são _vizinhos de youtubers_.

— MAS NÃO PESSOAS COMO EU! Quero dizer, você não vê os youtubers dizendo por aí "minha vizinha é super minha fã". Isso é coisa de _stalker_ , pessoas malucas com sérios problemas mentais e...

— E já está na hora de você fechar a loja e irmos embora para que eu possa observar o seu vizinho mais de perto e avaliar a situação. — Marlene ergueu-se de onde estava sentada, colocando o banco no lugar de onde havia acabado de tirar.

Lily, muito desgostosa, ergueu-se e organizou as coisas à sua volta. Imaginou se iria encontrar James Potter na ida para casa e como reagiria a ele. Será que ele havia descoberto o _Twitter_ dela? Ou será que ele apenas estava _retuítando_ uma fã qualquer? Quer dizer, ele tinha milhares de fãs, várias menções durante o dia. Ele não iria parar para avaliar cada uma delas, iria?

Bem, Lily não sabia se havia algo novo em seu _Twitter_ depois de ele ter _retuitado_ , pois imediatamente saíra de sua conta e desligara o computador, como se aquilo fosse fazer com que ninguém mais pudesse encontrá-la na internet. Certo, era uma atitude absolutamente idiota, mas ela sentia-se menos exposta ao pensar que não estava _logada_.

Após colocar o cadeado nas grades da loja e certificar-se de não ter esquecido nenhuma trava, começou a caminhar ao lado de Marlene, ouvindo a amiga falar sobre sua aula de desenho e da convenção de Cosplayers no qual ambas iriam comparecer.

— Eu estava pensando que você poderia ir de algo que não fosse relacionado à _Star Wars_ , para variar, sei lá. — Marlene adicionou, depois de comentar o valor dos ingressos. — Quero dizer, você fica realmente _muito bem_ de Leia Organa, mas poderíamos ir de algo combinado, o que acha?

— Você estava pensando em quê? — Lily indagou, levemente contrariada. Ela havia pensado em ir usando o biquíni dourado da Leia, porém, após ouvir o comentário de Marlene, pensou que talvez a outra tivesse razão. Seria bom variar, não seria?

— Em _Teen Titans!_ — Marlene prontamente disse, sorrindo para Lily que retribuiu de forma alegre. — Eu sou a Ravena e você a Estelar, afinal, você sabe, com seus cabelos ruivos e tudo o mais...

— Oh, mas eu gosto tanto da Ravena... — Lily comentou, mas voltou a sorrir. — Mas eu posso fazer isso! Eu tenho alguns tecidos lá que eu comprei para a roupa do ano passado da Leia que _definitivamente_ podem ser reutilizados para a roupa da Estelar.

Marlene bateu palminhas de felicidade e então sentiu seu celular vibrar. Pegou-o e observou o visor, destravando-o e deparando-se com uma mensagem no WhatsApp de Alice.

— Alice perguntou se não queremos levar o _Padfoot_ para passear amanhã de tarde, ela vai levar a _Lydia_.

— É por essas e outra que eu amo a Alice. — Lily murmurou, sorrindo ao ouvir o nome da cadela, lembrando-se que havia sido ela quem tinha escolhido, inspirando-se numa de suas personagens favoritas da série que acompanhava. — Por me deixar nomear os seus bichinhos. Sim, diga a ela que vamos. Eu só trabalho segunda, quarta e sexta no _Movie-Maker_ , então estarei livre amanhã. Depois podemos passar na _Madame Malkin_ e comprar alguns tecidos.

— Ótimo. — Marlene digitou a resposta para a amiga antes de guardar o telefone novamente. — Sei que já perguntei milhares de vezes, mas não consigo entender: por que você não tem WhatsApp?

— Porque, Marley, eu não tenho paciência para ficar digitando. — A expressão de Marlene era contraditória. Lily estendeu a mão para abrir o portão de sua casa antes de voltar a falar: — Eu _sei_ que vivo no Twitter, mas lá é coisa rápida, 140 caracteres e pronto. Agora no WhatsApp você precisa conversar com as pessoas e, bem, para isso eu prefiro usar o celular e ligar. Eu realmente não tenho paciência para esperar a resposta dos outros, principalmente depois de ver tanta gente reclamar do tal de "visualizado e não respondido".

— A senhora sem paciência. — A amiga sorriu, mas parou quase no mesmo instante, movendo a cabeça de forma discreta, indicando a esquerda da ruiva.

Ao voltar-se para ver ao que a amiga estava se referindo, Lily sentiu o rosto inteiro esquentar.

— Oi, Lily! — James Potter cumprimentou-a de forma simpática, do outro lado do muro de altura média que separava as duas casas.

Tudo em que Lily conseguia pensar era "oh, meu Vader, ele _sabe que sou eu_ , ele sabe que eu sou a garota com a foto da Leia Organa de biquíni e que vive falando sobre ele no _Twitter_ , ele sabe sobre minhas fanfics, eu vou morrer!", mas, contrariando seu surto interno, ela conseguiu forçar um sorriso antes de responder:

— Er... Oi, _James_. — Retribuiu o cumprimento, tentando parecer menos patética do que se sentia. Falhou miseravelmente, é claro. Para contribuir ainda mais com seu constrangimento, naquele momento, parecendo ter sido enviado pelo cosmos para constrange-la, segurando um _beagle_ com laço cor-de-rosa na cabeça, _Sirius Black_ saiu para o jardim, parando ao lado de _James Potter_ e erguendo os olhos para encarar Lily de forma avaliativa. Sorriu.

— Ah, esse é Sirius, meu amigo. Ele veio para passar as últimas semanas de férias comigo. — James complementou, como se estivesse falando com uma velha conhecida e não com a garota completamente doida que ele havia conhecido algumas horas atrás e que era uma _stalker_ da vida dele. Pff, algo _supernormal_.

— Oi, ruiva! — Sirius cumprimentou-a, fazendo, se era possível, com que Lily corasse ainda mais.

— Oi, _Sirius_. — A voz de Lily saiu fraca, portanto ela limpou a garganta, tentando demonstrar a confiança que não sentia. — Essa é Marlene, minha amiga. — Indicou a morena ao seu lado que observava os dois garotos com a expressão divertida. Marlene ergueu uma mão e cumprimentou-os com naturalidade. Lily invejou-a por parecer tão descontraída e _normal_.

Céus, porque ela precisava ficar parecendo um tomate toda a vez que o via?

— Hey, Marlene! — Os dois garotos cumprimentaram-na em uníssono e então James voltou a olhar para Lily. — Você sabe algum lugar onde eu possa levar minha cadelinha? Digo, um veterinário? Ela está meio esquisita desde que chegou de viagem e, bem, eu não conheço muito daqui.

Lily não precisou olhar novamente para a cadela nos braços de Sirius para saber que era _Odette._ Quer dizer, a cadela tinha um Twitter que bombava mais do que o de Lily! E, claro, Lily acompanhava de perto as redes sociais dela. E ali estavam James Potter, seu youtuber favorito, junto de seu melhor amigo e também youtuber, Sirius Black e a cadela mais badalada do _Twitter_ , Odette.

— Tem a veterinária _Fantastic Beasts_ , no Diagon Alley, o centro comercial de Hogsmeade, vocês conhecem? A Lily sempre leva o Pa-

— _Meu cachorro!_ Sempre levo meu cachorro lá! — Lily interrompeu o que seria o momento mais constrangedor de sua vida, lançando um olhar irritado para Marlene que finalmente parecia estar agindo como uma pessoa normal e corou. — Fica na esquina com a _3rd Avenue_. Não é muito longe daqui, na verdade, acho que uns quinze minutos. E fecha as nove horas!

— Ótimo! Isso é incrível! Obrigada, Lily! — James voltou a falar seu nome, causando aquele feito irritantemente desconfortante em Lily, fazendo-a corar ainda mais. Sem dar qualquer outra chance para ele entrar em um novo assunto, ou Marlene abrir a boca e estragar tudo, encaminhou-se para a porta da frente, abrindo-a com sua chave e puxando a amiga para dentro.

— Que merda você estava pensando? — Lily resmungou, voltando-se para a outra para encará-la com sua expressão furiosa. Marlene ergueu as mãos como em rendição.

— Me desculpe! Eu esqueci! Quero dizer, quem em sã consciência coloca o nome de um _youtuber_ no cachorro? — A morena colocou as duas mãos na cintura e bufou.

— Muitas pessoas, inclusive _e_ _u!_ — Lily disse, irritada. — E não tenho culpa se o maldito youtuber de quem roubei o nome agora está dormindo na casa ao lado! Quero dizer, esse tipo de coisa não acontece com pessoas normais, pelo amor de Vader!

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Petunia indagou, adentrando a sala e deparando-se com as duas amigas encarando-se, resignadas. — Oh, briga?

— Não se meta, Petunia! — Lily bufou, mas Petunia nem se deu ao trabalho de se importar com o que sua irmã dizia, pois voltou-se para Marlene e sorriu.

— Já está sabendo da novidade, McKinnon? O _boy magia_ da Lily está morando na casa ao lado. O que será que ele diria se soubesse que a Lily é fanática por ele? Isso, é claro, se ele já não souber. — Sorriu ainda mais ao ver a expressão de desespero da irmã. — Qual é, Lily, você _acha mesmo_ que convenceu o garoto com aquele papo de que não conhecia ele? Precisava ver sua cara, estava praticamente estampado na sua testa "eu amo James Potter". — Ela gargalhou de forma gostosa, divertindo-se com seu desconforto.

— Vá à merda, Petunia! Que o lado negro da força te consuma e destrua essa sua cara de cavalo! — Lily resmungou, praticamente atropelando a irmã ao se direcionar para as escadas, subindo-as rapidamente e, depois, dobrando o corredor até chegar em seu quarto.

— Você realmente precisa de um vocabulário normal, Lily. — Marlene disse assim que fechou a porta do quarto da amiga atrás de si. — Quero dizer, você está parecendo o Mestre Yoda.

— Não consigo ver isso como um xingamento. — Lily suspirou e então encarou a amiga. — Marley, eu não sei o que fazer! Quero dizer, isso deveria ser algo bom, não deveria? Mas eu fico o tempo inteiro louca, imaginando que diabos fazer e como agir para que ele não descubra sobre mim. — Atirou-se sobre sua cama, encarando o teto branco como muito fizera nos últimos dias. — Isso é patético.

— Não posso concordar mais. — A amiga disse, fazendo com que Lily erguesse a cabeça para encará-la, incrédula. — O quê? Você não quer que eu minta, quer? Quero dizer, o cara é legal, Lily! Ele está super conversando com você! Então eu acho que não teria problema se ele soubesse que acompanha o canal dele! — A expressão no rosto de Lily era cômica. — Certo, tudo bem, você não precisa contar que é essa _stalker-_ louca-e-viciada-em-café toda, que compra tudo o que ele diz e que está esperando por vibradores do _Prongs_ a qualquer segundo. Só... aja normalmente.

Lily colocou um travesseiro no rosto.

— Isso é _impossível_! — Sua voz soou abafada.

— _Sua falta de fé é perturbadora_. — Marlene falou, séria.

A ruiva tirou o travesseiro do rosto para voltar a encarar a amiga.

— Não cite _Star Wars, A Ameaça Fantasma_ para mim, muito menos uma frase do Darth Vader em vão. — Ela estreitou os olhos e então suspirou. — Certo, tudo bem.

— Claro que está tudo bem! Está tudo ótimo! Por Merlin, parece que a convivência com a Alice está te deixando incrédula! As forças estão ao seu favor, Lily! Fala sério: _James Potter,_ o seu youtuber favorito, é seu _novo vizinho!_ Sabe quantas fãs dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar?

Lily sorriu.

— Milhares!

— Exatamente, esse é o espírito! E você nem surtou! Tenho certeza de que isso indica que você tem maturidade o suficiente para lidar com isso sem estragar tudo. — A amiga sorriu, convincente. — Agora, vamos ao trabalho. — Marlene pegou sua bolsa, puxando algo lá de dentro. Era um binóculo. Lily ficou boquiaberta.

— Não acredito, Marlene! E ele nem está em casa. — Ralhou, espantada. Marlene simplesmente deu de ombros e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Mas podemos testar enquanto ele não chega e, claro, dar uma boa espiada nos objetos dele. Vai usar ou não?

Lily não precisou pensar suas vezes, pegando o binóculo das mãos da amiga.

— _Eu começo_.

* * *

 **[TERÇA-FEIRA - 28 DE JUNHO, 2016]**

* * *

Marlene estava totalmente desmaiada nos travesseiros ao lado de Lily e ela sabia que deveria fazer o mesmo, pois não havia dormido direito durante o final de semana e, como não precisava trabalhar no dia seguinte, teria a oportunidade de ficar até tarde na cama..., contudo, não foi o que aconteceu.

Os olhos de Lily não paravam de voltarem-se para a janela e ela sabia muito bem o motivo de não estar conseguindo cair no sono. Suspirando, ergueu-se da cama, indo até a janela e fechando ainda mais a cortina – que já estava perfeitamente fechada. Ela conseguia ouvir as vozes vindo da casa ao lado, mesmo que não pudesse distingui-las.

Era torturante.

Encaminhando-se até sua escrivaninha, ligou seu notebook – que, graças a Vader era muito mais veloz do que o de Aberforth – e entrou em seu Twitter, sentindo um frio na barriga ao perceber que haviam vinte notificações.

— Por Vader... — Murmurou, clicando sobre o ícone e sentindo seu coração desabar. Não havia nada de James Potter, somente alguns fãs retuítando o tweet que ele havia retuitado e comentando sobre.

Ela passou os olhos sobre eles, percebendo que nenhum era potencialmente perigoso para sua integridade e, portanto, ignorou-os. James Potter não parecia saber que aquela era sua conta. Por Vader! Era estúpido ela sequer pensar uma coisa daquelas, francamente. Ele nunca iria descobrir que era ela, afinal ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como, por exemplo, conversar até altas horas da madrugada com Sirius Black.

* * *

 _fangirl-ily: queria estar dormindo, mas na verdade estou bem morta_

 _fangirl-ily: sinto uma alegria gigantesca, mas ao mesmo tempo uma vontade de morrer igualmente grande_

 _fangirl-ily: como é possível alguém estar na situação que eu estou e não surtar?_

 _fangirl-ily: quero que ele me note, mas ao mesmo tempo quero que não faça ideia da minha existência_

 _fangirl-ily: se eu pular pela janela do vizinho por motivos de: necessário para saúde mental, será que conta como invasão domiciliar?_

 _fangirl-ily: Vader, dê-me forças_

* * *

Depois de passear bastante pela _timeline_ , retuitar várias coisas e curtir mais outras, Lily partiu para o YouTube, sabendo exatamente o que queria. Entrou em suas _inscrições_ e clicou no seu canal favorito: _Prongs_.

Havia um vídeo novo e Lily sentiu o coração descompassar ao ver que o papel de parede atrás de onde James Potter estava era o mesmo que ela podia ver através de sua janela. Por Vader, como aquilo era possível?

" _ODETTE, S.O.S."_

Franzindo o cenho para o nome do vídeo, imaginando o porquê de Odette estar envolvida e se tinha alguma ligação com o que James havia dito mais cedo sobre ela estar estranha, Lily clicou, esperando a página carregar. Baixou o volume do player, não querendo acordar Marlene por conta de seu despreparo mental e então concentrou-se no que estava vendo.

* * *

 _"Hey, Snitches! Tudo bem com vocês? Aqui é o James Potter do canal Prongs e hoje estou aqui para falar sobre um assunto sério. Não, isso não é sobre vibradores. Não, também não estou me referindo às camisinhas que brilham no escuro sobre as quais falei no Snapchat..."_

* * *

 _Camisinhas que brilham no escuro?_ Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao lembrar do _sabre de luz_ de James Potter e imaginar que talvez ele não fosse um fã de Star Wars.

* * *

 _"Odette está dodói... Pois é, eu vou leva-la no veterinário para ver o que ela tem. Até então o que eu sabia era que ela estava sofrendo muito por estar no cio e, como o Dr. Benedict tinha dito que eu não deveria deixá-la perto de outros cachorros nesse meio tempo, decidi que seria bom trazê-la comigo para a mudança, afinal, como sabem, minha mãe tem outros dois cães..., entretanto ela está a cada dia mais quieta e, bem, eu estou realmente preocupado. Pretendo levá-la no veterinário aqui em Hogsmeade para ver o que posso fazer..."_

* * *

Lily continuou assistindo ao vídeo até o final, sentindo o coração apertar ao pensar que aquela linda _beagle_ estava com problemas. Ela odiava saber que os animais estavam sofrendo e, só de pensar no sofrimento de Odette, sentia-se tocada. Imaginou como James estaria se sentindo e sentiu suas bochechas corarem quando o pensamento de que " _poderia confortá-lo_ " perpassou por sua mente.

— Céus, eu preciso dormir. _Urgentemente!_

* * *

— Certo, e o que a Lily disse? — Alice indagou enquanto elas passeavam pelo parque. O sol estava quente e, por causa disso, Lily vestia um short jeans, uma regata com o símbolo de _Star Trek_ e sua botina de couro marrom; também usava óculos escuros e um rabo de cavalo levemente frouxo. _Padfoot_ , seu labrador negro, caminhava em sua frente, sem guia e totalmente calmo. Lily orgulhava-se de seu cachorro tão bem-comportado, apesar de tudo o que diziam sobre labradores. Ele era ótimo!

 _Lydia_ , a cadela de Alice, também caminhava à frente, ao lado de Padfoot e parecia uma lady enquanto desfilava com sua roupinha cor-de-rosa.

— Ela deve estar com calor, Alice. — Lily comentou, indicando a veste para a amiga, ignorando o que ela e Marlene estavam conversando.

— Não, é uma malha fina, Lily. Ela não aperta e absorve o calor. _Lydia_ está ótima. — A amiga tranquilizou-a, sabendo que se não o fizesse Lily logo começaria com seus discursos sobre direitos animais.

— Certo. — Lily resmungou, voltando a perder-se em pensamentos.

Ainda estava com sono, tendo ido dormir muito tarde na noite anterior e acordado muito cedo naquela manhã. Não conseguia prestar atenção no que suas amigas estavam conversando, mesmo que soubesse que elas estavam falando sobre seu novo vizinho. Aparentemente, Alice não estava tão desinteressada como havia demonstrado.

Lily estava tendo ideias para uma fanfic de Universo Alternativo – Han/Leia sobre um passeio no parque quando percebeu que _Padfoot_ não estava mais caminhando em sua frente. Na verdade, ele não estava mais em qualquer lugar que ela conseguisse ver.

— Marley, Allie... — Lily voltou a interromper a conversa das amigas, fazendo com que ambas a encarassem. — Vocês viram o _Pads?_

Ambas franziram o cenho, confusas, olhando para o local onde Lydia estava fazendo xixi junto ao tronco de uma árvore e o vazio onde _Padfoot_ deveria estar, mas não estava.

— Ele não pode estar muito longe, Lily... quero dizer, eu posso jurar que acabei de vê-lo. — Alice comentou, esticando o pescoço para tentar enxergar mais longe. — O que acha de nos dividirmos para procurá-lo? Quem o encontrar primeiro liga para as outras, certo?

Lily assentiu, sentindo seu coração descompassado. Ela sabia que nada poderia ter acontecido com _Padfoot_ , fazia pouquíssimo tempo desde que o vira em sua frente, porém não conseguia afastar a preocupação.

Eles estavam juntos há três anos, se algo acontecesse com ele, Lily não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer.

Afastou-se pelo lado Oeste, Marlene pelo Leste e Alice seguiu pelo caminho pelo qual estavam indo.

Lily observou com atenção todo o ambiente por onde passava, imaginando os locais prováveis para onde ele poderia ter ido. _Pads_ adorava água, porém Lily não o encontrou na fonte. Ele também adorava ir atrás de pássaros, mas não obteve sucesso ao ir até onde sabia que a maioria das pombas se refugiava. Por último, Lily lembrou que ele adorava _outras_ cadelas e, somente ao pensar naquilo, como se fosse fruto de seu pensamento, o cachorro pareceu se materializar alguns metros à sua frente.

Mas ele não estava sozinho, claro.

Não, afinal as coisas na vida de Lily não podiam ser _fáceis_. Claro que não, francamente.

 _Padfoot_ estava com uma cadela. E a cadela era ninguém menos que _Odette_ , a _filha_ de James. Lily havia visto fotos demais daquele bichinho para reconhecê-la mesmo à distância. Sem falar na fita que envolvia sua cabeça, que era a _mesma_ que havia visto enquanto a _beagle_ estivera no colo de Sirius Black no dia anterior.

Para o horror de Lily, _Padfoot_ parecia estar _se divertindo_ com a cadela que, para quem estava _doente_ , parecia estar _aproveitando demais_ a situação.

— Por Vader, o que você pensa que está fazendo, _Padfoot_? — Lily resmungou, correndo até onde seu cão estava, chamando-o baixinho para o caso de James Potter estar por ali. Ela não queria que ele a visse naquelas condições, principalmente porque Lily sabia que ele estava deixando sua cadela afastada de outros cachorros naquele período de cio. E, para variar, com toda a _sorte_ do mundo, justo o cachorro de Lily estava contrariando aquela regra.

Pela força!

— _Padfoot_ , vem com a mamãe! Por Vader, vem cá! — Lily chamou-o, mas ele nem parecia lhe escutar. Sabendo que de nada adiantaria, esticou-se para ele, rezando para que ele não ficasse irritado demais com ela e para que não acabasse machucando _Odette_. — Céus, _Pads_ , solta a _Odette!_ — Lily bufou, fazendo força enquanto puxava o cão que continuava completamente concentrado. — _Padfoot! PADFOOT!_

E, naquele momento, como se o universo inteiro estivesse conspirando para que aquele momento acontecesse, James Potter também se materializou em sua frente. E, claro, _Sirius Black_. O _Padfoot_ original.

Porque não bastava seu cachorro estar em uma bela suruba com a cadela de James Potter. Ele também precisava ter o nome do melhor amigo de James Potter que, por ventura do destino, estava bem ali, na sua frente.

 _Por Vader!_

* * *

 **N/A: Oie, gente! E aí, como estão? Sei que disse que demoraria mais para postar, mas a inspiração acabou vindo antes e decidi postar haha**

 **Estou muito feliz com o retorno que estou recebendo dos leitores! Fazia tempo que não me empolgava assim com uma fanfic! Espero que continuem gostando, amores!**

 **Me contem o que acharam do capítulo, certo?**

 **Beijinhos e até breve :***


	4. 3 - Sirius Black

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **3\. Sirius Black**

* * *

 **[TERÇA-FEIRA - 28 DE JUNHO, 2016]**

* * *

Quando Lily pensava nas piores coisas que poderiam acontecer e sua vida, sempre imaginava apenas duas alternativas: a) ficar menstruada e manchar as roupas no primeiro dia da faculdade e b) as pessoas descobrirem que, no fundo de seu coração gótico e das trevas, ela shippava Luke/Leia em Uma Nova Esperança. Por Vader! Ela estaria destruída se algo como aquilo fosse divulgado nas redes! Eles eram irmãos, por Vader – _literalmente_ por Vader – e, francamente, Han/Leia era seu OTP! Quão vergonhoso seria se aquilo caísse na boca do povo? Os leitores de Lily a deserdariam! Estremecia somente de pensar.

De qualquer forma, em toda sua vida jamais havia pensado em algo pior e mais vergonhoso do que aquelas duas coisas (certo, talvez tivesse pensado, mas aquelas ainda se sobressaiam), contudo, naquele momento, enquanto era observada por dois pares de olhos estreitos e desconfiados, Lily soube que o terceiro item fora adicionado à lista: c) nomear o cachorro com o nome de alguém e, claro, enquanto estivesse chamando o cachorro – que estava dando uma de tarado no parque – o dono original do nome aparecer para presenciar aquele momento.

Oh, como a vida era cruel.

Imaginando qual desculpa poderia dar ou que diabos faria diante de tal situação, jamais teria imaginado o desdobramento dos acontecimentos a seguir:

— ODETTE! — James praticamente berrou, atirando-se na direção da cadela e puxando-a para seu colo com muito mais força do que Lily jamais teria. Em menos de um segundo ele havia resolvido a situação que ela não conseguira entre berros e humilhação pública. Os olhos de James ergueram-se para ela e parecia o mesmo olhar de decepção que Luke tinha ao descobrir que Darth Vader era seu pai. — Ela está com problemas! Ela não podia ter nenhum... _Acasalamento_ com outro cão!

— Eu... ah... não sabia — Lily tentou parecer convincente, porém ela lembrava perfeitamente do último vídeo postado por James e tudo o que ele havia falado sobre Odette.

— Se ela estiver prenha, ela muito provavelmente vai morrer! — James parecia totalmente fora de si e continuava encarando Lily em descrença.

— Eu... — ela tentou falar novamente, mas ele simplesmente deu as costas e continuou na direção oposta.

Lily observou-o se afastar sem saber como reagir, afinal de contas, de todas as reações que poderia ter esperado da parte de James, aquela, definitivamente, não era uma delas.

— Então... _Padfoot?_

Lily gritou de susto, sentindo o coração quase sair da boca ao perceber que o _segundo_ garoto estava ao seu lado, encarando-a enquanto se divertia com a reação dela.

— Ai, meu Vader! Você quase me matou! — Ela colocou uma mão sobre o coração, respirando profundamente antes de processar as palavras dele. E então, obviamente, ela corou. — Ah... o nome...

Sirius sorriu um pouco mais, parecendo gostar demais daquela situação, o que somente aumentou ainda mais o desconforto de Lily.

— _Padfoot?_ — Ele repetiu de forma lenta, apreciando as palavras.

— Eu, ah, bem, o cachorro...

— Não é seu? — Ele indagou, estreitando os olhos que brilhavam, maroto. — É de alguma amiga? Ou é da sua irmã?

Lily sentia como se seu rosto fosse entrar em combustão a qualquer segundo. Encarava Sirius – SIRIUS BLACK – sem saber como reagir. Ele parecia saber bem demais que nenhuma daquelas desculpas era verdadeira. Milhares de desculpas novas surgiram na mente dela, cada uma delas mais absurda do que a outra – sua mente de _ficwriter_ era mesmo muito criativa – mas ela sabia que de nada adiantaria. Ela havia sido pega.

Oh, por Vader, _como era humilhante_.

— Bem, você parece saber a resposta, não é? — Lily disse e deu de ombros, tentando parecer casual e não alguém que havia perdido toda a dignidade. — Acho que deveria ir atrás do seu amigo, afinal ele parece bem chateado. — E voltou a encarar o ponto negro em locomoção no qual James Potter havia se transformado ao se afastar.

— Bom, Odette é como uma filha para ele, _Maraudete_. — Ele sorriu, malvado, ao pronunciar o nome carinhoso que os Marauders usavam para apelidar seus fãs. — Creio que ele não deve estar muito feliz com a possibilidade de que ela possa morrer...

Lily ofegou, sentindo-se imensamente culpada.

— Não fale uma coisa dessas, por Vader! — Baixou os olhos para o cachorro que não parecia em nada com o demônio no cio de segundos atrás. — Talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas e levar a _Odette_ no veterinário ou algo assim.

— James não deixaria você nem mesmo terminar a primeira frase antes de te mandar embora. — Sirius adicionou, parecendo apreciar as palavras mais do que o necessário. — Pelo menos _eu_ não deixaria.

Lily se irritou.

— Ah, mas pelo amor de Anakin Skywalker, o que você quer, afinal? Por que está aqui e não lá com o seu amigo? — Encarou-o, uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto sentia sua irritação crescer ainda mais ao perceber a expressão marota aumentar no rosto do garoto.

— Eu estou te avaliando. Não sei se me sinto confortável com alguém fanático morando na casa ao lado.

— Como você sabe que... o _quê_? — Lily arfou, estupefata. Ela ouvira James chamá-lo de chato uns milhares de vezes nos vídeos, mas nunca havia pensado que era verídico. — Quem você pensa que é?

— Aparentemente, sou o cara de quem você roubou o nome e colocou no cachorro.

— Meu Vader, você é _insuportável_! — Ela estava tremendo, só não sabia dizer se era de vergonha ou raiva. Talvez os dois. Como era possível alguém irritá-la tanto em tão pouco tempo? E Lily havia pensado que depois de Snape ninguém conseguiria tirá-la do sério tão fácil.

— Lily! — A voz de Alice ecoou, próxima, fazendo com que Lily se sentisse levemente aliviada em poder desviar a atenção do garoto à sua frente.

A amiga corria em sua direção, mas parou a alguns metros de distância, franzindo o cenho ao notar a companhia de Lily.

— As garotas de Hogsmeade são bastante bonitas, hm? — Sirius comentou, baixinho, de forma que somente Lily ouvisse. Ela rolou os olhos para ele, preferindo ignorá-lo do que irritar-se ainda mais com sua presença intragável.

— Hey, Allie! — Lily chamou-a. A garota se aproximou, cumprimentando Sirius com a cabeça. Ele sorriu.

— Olá.

— Oi. — Alice voltou-se para Lily rapidamente, obviamente desconfortável com o olhar inquiridor do garoto. — Você achou o...

— _Padfoot_. — Sirius completou, fazendo com que ambas o encarassem. — Sorte a dela, encontrou não apenas um, mas _dois_. — E, sorrindo ainda mais, de uma forma que parecia prestes a rasgar seu rosto ao meio (e internamente Lily estava torcendo por aquilo), ele se afastou. — Nos vemos por aí, _ruiva_.

— Aquele não era o...

— _Padfoot_ , amigo do _Prongs_ , youtuber famoso, integrante do _The Marauders_? Era ele mesmo. — Lily voltou-se para Alice. — Agora me diga, Allie, existe alguém mais azarada do que eu?

Alice rolou os olhos.

— Eu não chamaria _aquilo_ de azar. — Alice deu uma boa encarada no garoto que se afastava. — Que Frank _nunca_ saiba que eu disse isso! Certo, acho melhor ligarmos para a Marley, ela ainda está procurando pelo _Pads_.

Lily assentiu, ainda meio sem reação, tentando processar os últimos minutos onde parecia que sua vida havia virado – ainda mais – de cabeça para baixo. Como ela havia passado de total desconhecida, para vizinha de um youtuber e então para dona do cachorro incontrolável que atacava a cadela do youtuber em questão? E tudo em menos de uma semana, por Vader!

— Hey! — Marlene disse, fazendo com que as duas garotas erguessem os olhos para ela. Lily não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficara perdida em pensamentos, mas a expressão de desgosto de Alice indicava que ela estivera tentando chamar a atenção da ruiva em vão. — Onde ele estava?

— _Acasalando_ com a _Odette_! — Lily praticamente explodiu, seu tom de voz um oitavo mais alto do que o habitual, fazendo com que suas amigas a encarassem com expressões idênticas de confusão. — Vocês têm a _mínima_ noção do quanto é pequena a possibilidade de ser vizinha de um youtuber famoso? E de você, por acaso, ser superfã desse youtuber? E que ele vá almoçar na sua casa? E que ele tenha uma cadela que não pode _acasalar_ porque pode morrer e o SEU MALDITO CACHORRO DECIDIR QUE É UM ÓTIMO MOMENTO PARA DAR UMA RAPIDINHA COM A CADELA DO SEU VIZINHO QUE TAMBÉM É O YOUTUBER FAMOSO QUE ALMOÇOU NA SUA CASA?

— Nossa... — Alice começou a falar, mas parecia não encontrar palavras para expressar qualquer coisa, então calou-se.

— Ah, e como se não bastasse, eu _tinha_ de colocar o nome do maldito cachorro como homenagem ao melhor e estúpido amigo do James Potter! E, claro, esse amigo _precisava_ estar junto quando toda essa humilhação aconteceu. — Lily respirou fundo, abaixando-se para encaixar a guia na coleira de _Padfoot_ que a encarava com aqueles olhos pidões. Foi o que bastou para que a irritação dela diminuísse. E sua vontade de morrer aumentasse. — Céus, eu quero morrer!

— Certo, _Dramily_ , vamos embora, tome um café ou algo assim. Nem foi tão ruim... — Marlene começou a falar, colocando uma mão no ombro da ruiva antes de começar a empurrá-la pelo caminho. — Mas... O Potter, como ele reagiu?

Lily gemeu, evitando responder.

— Acho que não muito bem. — Alice murmurou.

* * *

Após se despedir de suas amigas, Lily pensou em mil maneiras de entrar na sua casa sem ser notada, porém como ela não conseguia atravessar paredes, nem ficar invisível e tampouco voar, teve de se contentar em tentar ser imperceptível ao entrar pela porta da frente. Mas, aparentemente, o destino não queria que fosse assim. _Nunca_ queria.

— Deixe esse cão longe dos meus gatos! — A inconfundível e irritante voz do Sr. Tom Riddle, o vizinho infernal da casa em frente, fez com que Lily desse um pulo e _Padfoot_ latisse. Que grande _maravilha_.

O som da porta da casa do _novo vizinho_ sendo aberta indicava que ela tinha plateia. Evitando olhar naquela direção, Lily voltou-se para encarar o Sr. Riddle que estava parado perto do portão de sua casa, trajando seu pijama de sempre e a mirava com os olhos estreitos.

— Você nem _tem gatos_ , Sr. Riddle! — Lily falou, irritada.

— Mas poderia ter! — O homem bufou em resposta, afastando-se para dentro e batendo a porta atrás de si.

A risadinha cínica que soou nos ouvidos de Lily era conhecida demais depois de muitas noites de maratona no _The Marauders_. Céus, como ela podia odiar tanto alguém que havia admirado horas antes?

Ainda sem olhar na direção do garoto, sabendo que encontraria um Sirius Black debochado, adentrou sua casa, fechando a porta com mais força do que seria necessário, exatamente como o Sr. Riddle. Somente Petunia estava em casa, pois seus pais estavam trabalhando àquela hora, portando soltou _Padfoot_ da guia, e observou-o se afastar em direção à porta dos fundos. Por fim, decidiu que a melhor forma de lidar com tudo aquilo era tomar um banho.

Não foi um banho feliz. Nenhum plot maravilhoso para alguma fanfic nova surgiu, nenhuma ideia para um desfecho maravilhoso para o próximo capítulo de _Every Other Star_ apareceu. Tudo em que Lily conseguia pensar era no fato de que a) seu novo vizinho a odiava, b) ela odiava o melhor amigo do novo vizinho, c) ela precisaria se desculpar de alguma forma e d) ela teria de fazer isso quando o maldito Sirius Black não estivesse lá. Mas quando ele iria embora? Ele demoraria muito?

Pelo que Lily sabia eles nunca se desgrudavam. Dias antes ela teria achado aquilo maravilhoso e muito fofo, mas, naquele momento, só conseguia achar _muito_ irritante.

Quando saiu do banho, desceu até a cozinha, pretendendo conseguir alguma coisa para comer e, é claro, _café_. Derrubou algumas coisas no caminho, xingando-se de forma veemente.

— Minha vida é uma merda! — Resmungou consigo mesma enquanto subia as escadas, uma caneca grande de café na mão esquerda e dois bolinhos na mão direita. Precisou fazer malabarismos para evitar o encontrão que Petunia teria dado nela ao descer as escadas apressada. — Olha por onde anda, filhote de _Wookiee_.

— Vou ignorar a nerdice que você falou e vou te informar que eu estou saindo e só volto amanhã. Tem comida no forno!

— A mamãe sabe que você está saindo?

— _Você_ vai avisá-la. — Petunia sorriu.

— Ela vai ficar furiosa, Tuney! — Lily reclamou, incrédula. Ela preferia enfrentar um exército de _Stormtroopers_ do que Helena Evans furiosa.

— Tenho certeza de que você vai acalmá-la. — Petunia afastou-se em direção à porta.

— E se eu _não quiser_ acalmá-la?

— Bem, talvez seu vizinho goste de saber sobre seu vício inegável e potencialmente assustador _nele_. — E, com um sorriso maligno, ela saiu, deixando Lily sozinha e inconformada.

Ou, bem, mais inconformada do que ela já estava, de qualquer forma.

— E quando você pensa que não pode piorar... — murmurou ao encaminhar-se para o seu quarto. — Pelo menos eu vou estar sozinha. — Suspirou.

Caminhou até sua escrivaninha, depositando o café e os bolinhos sobre o tampo antes de ligar seu notebook. Tentaria assistir uma série – Vader sabia o quanto estava atrasada em _The Flash, Supernatural e Sherlock_ — ou um filme. Tudo sempre melhorava com a presença da _Netflix_.

Tomou alguns goles de sua superxícara de café extraforte, suspirando ao sentir o gosto maravilhoso em sua boca e então preparou-se para maratonar. Infelizmente o ator de _The Flash_ era parecido _demais_ com seu novo vizinho, o que não ajudava em nada o fato de ela estar tentando evitá-lo. _Supernatural_ tinha muito bromance, o que fazia com que Lily lembrasse dos melhores amigos _Prongs e Padfoot_ , localizados a poucos metros de distância e que provavelmente a odiavam. Por fim restou apenas _Sherlock_ , com sua inteligência e frieza emocional. Parecia perfeito.

O episódio começou e parecia mesmo que iria funcionar. Ela tinha café forte. Tinha bolinhos. Tinha suas pantufas confortáveis e seu pijama de Star Wars. Tinha uma série maravilhosa para assistir.

E uma campainha para atender.

Sabendo que o que estava fazendo era totalmente errado, Lily ficou quieta, esperando para ver se a pessoa insistiria na campainha. Se não tocasse de novo, então não deveria ser urgente e ela não precisaria sair do conforto de seu quarto. Mas, claro, a campainha tocou. De novo _e_ de novo.

— Pela força... — Lily resmungou ao descer as escadas sem a menor vontade, rezando para que não fosse algum parente. Ela não queria ter de fazer sala para parentes. Ela não gostava de socializar com parentes. Soltando um longo e lamuriante suspiro, Lily escancarou a porta e desceu até o portão, abrindo-o. E então o fechou quase imediatamente.

— Isso não foi muito educado. — Sirius Black disse, tocando a campainha novamente.

— Não era para ser. — Lily respondeu, esticando-se para vê-lo através das grades do portão. Ele estava sozinho e tinha aquele maldito sorrisinho irritante nos lábios. — O que você quer?

— Se você abrir eu poderei dizer. — Black retrucou.

— Ótimo. — Ela resmungou, abrindo o portão e encostando-se nas grades. — O que você quer?

— Oh, direto ao ponto. Eu gosto. — Ele sorriu ainda mais, parecendo se divertir com a situação. — Bem, meu queridíssimo amigo decidiu levar a _pobre_ cadelinha ao veterinário e eu fiquei sozinho.

— E...?

— E eu estava entediado, portando, para me ocupar, achei que seria ótimo se pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor. Ou, bem, _eu te conhecer_ , afinal eu tenho certeza de que você já deve me conhecer _bastante bem_. — Adicionou, maroto.

Bufando, Lily encarou-o, incrédula.

— Você é sempre tão irritante assim ou só com pessoas que acabou de conhecer? — Ela estava furiosa.

— Oh, não, isso eu estou reservando apenas para você, _ruiva_. — Ele piscou.

— Meu nome é _Lily_.

— E o meu é... ah, você já sabe! — O sorriso do garoto aumentou ainda mais.

— Certo, se você veio até aqui para tentar me fazer odiá-lo, então você conseguiu. Agora já pode ir embora! — As bochechas dela ferviam, provavelmente mais vermelhas do que um tomate, fazendo-a sentir-se quente e muito, _muito_ irritada.

— Eu falei que queria te conhecer melhor, _Lily_. Estava pensando se você não vai me deixar entrar?

— Pensou certo, eu não vou. — Ela estreitou os olhos e ele fez o mesmo, sustentando o olhar por vários segundos silenciosos. E então, como parecia ser o habitual, ele sorriu.

— Eu gosto de você. — Black disse simplesmente, como se estivesse falando do tempo ou qualquer coisa assim. — Você é divertida. — E, ignorando o fato de que ela não o havia convidado, esquivando-se pelo lado de Lily, ele entrou pelo portão, subindo em direção à porta da frente. — Bela casa, parece confortável. E a sua irmã?

— Não é da sua conta! Black, isso é invasão domiciliar!

— Oh, viu só? Você disse _Black_. — Mas ele não a estava encarando, estava observando o ambiente, curioso. — O que estava fazendo?

— Tentando ser feliz, coisa que você estragou completamente. — Ela murmurou, depois de correr até a porta, encarando as costas do garoto na expectativa de que ele percebesse que não era bem-vindo e fosse embora. Mas, obviamente, ele não foi. Pelo contrário: parecia sentir-se confortável até demais ali. — Você não vai ir embora?

Sirius voltou-se para ela, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Eu pareço com alguém prestes a ir embora? — Indagou.

— Não, você parece com alguém muito irritante! — Ela retrucou, mas fechou a porta atrás de si, imaginando que somente se cansaria se continuasse ali.

— O que exatamente "tentando ser feliz" significa? Estava vendo _os meus vídeos?_

— Eu não qualificaria os seus vídeos como felicidade, Black. — Ela suspirou. — Estava me preparando para assistir _Sherlock_.

Os olhos do garoto brilharam.

— Eu _adoro_ _Sherlock!_

— Nem pense _nisso_!

* * *

Lily não conseguia distinguir exatamente o que os personagens estavam falando, embora soubesse que deveria prestar atenção, afinal adorava aquela série. Mas a presença inquieta e totalmente inusitada do _Marauder_ no seu quarto, parecendo tão absurdamente confortável no meio de todos aqueles cartazes de Star Wars e prateleiras de livros, fazia com que ela não conseguisse focar em mais nada.

— Se você não vai assistir a série é só avisar, _ruiva_. Eu sei que minha presença é inebriante.

— Se por "inebriante" você está se referindo à "pessoa completamente sem noção que invade casas alheias para irritá-las" então sim, você é inebriante. — Lily bufou, mas pausou a série, encarando-o logo em seguida.

— Você parece bastante fã de Star Wars... — Sirius comentou, observando o ambiente. — Legal. Eu gosto também, embora eu não seja tão _exagerado_.

— Eu não sou exagerada! — Ela imediatamente se defendeu. Uma coisa era falar que ela era uma stalker, mas outra totalmente diferente era falar barbáries sobre seu amor incondicional por Star Wars.

— _Claro que não._ — Ele rolou os olhos, debochado. Lily estava prestes a abrir a boca para contestar quando ele a interrompeu. — Então você é fã de youtubers?

Ela poderia mentir. Ela poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo e esquivar-se das perguntas até que ele cansasse e desistisse. Não era obrigada a responder. Mas ela sabia que ele não desistiria e que ela acabaria cedendo. Então, porque adiar?

— Bem, de alguns. — Deu de ombros, minimizando seu fanatismo por vloggers.

— Você é fã do _Prongs?_ — Sirius parecia surpreso com a resposta dela e Lily imaginou que ele deveria estar esperando por alguma negação.

— Eu assisti alguns vídeos. — Murmurou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Ou talvez todos.

Ele sorriu.

— E você conhece o _The Marauders_?

Lily rolou os olhos.

— É meio óbvio.

— Você assiste o meu canal? — Ele parecia realmente interessado.

— Uhum.

— Legal! Sabe, Lily, você é uma das poucas fãs que encontrei até hoje que não pularam no meu pescoço. — Sirius riu.

— Eu provavelmente teria feito isso se eu te visse na rua alguns dias atrás, antes de James Potter se tornar meu vizinho e você se demonstrar uma pessoa intragável. — Deu de ombros, sentindo-se estranhamente aliviada por finalmente falar aquilo para alguém além de suas melhores amigas. E então arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. — Não conte isso para ele! Por Vader! Já é vergonhoso o suficiente ter praticamente berrado o nome do meu cachorro na frente de vocês... se o Potter souber que eu sou uma fanática louca é provável que ele se mude.

— Ele não faria isso, James adorou aquela casa. — Sirius meneou a cabeça. — Mas fique fria, ruiva, eu não vou contar para ele que mora ao lado de uma Stalker.

— Eu não sou uma stalker.

— Se você diz...

— Meu Lorde, você é _mesmo_ insuportável. — Lily jogou as mãos para cima, fazendo-o rir.

Antes, porém, que Sirius falasse qualquer coisa, o som de carro estacionando na casa ao lado fez com que ele se erguesse e caminhasse até a janela. De forma cuidadosa, ele afastou um pouco a cortina, olhando para a casa ao lado.

— Bem, Lily, foi realmente muito interessante nossa conversa, mas eu preciso ir. O dever de melhor amigo me chama. — Sirius disse, fazendo uma falsa mesura para ela.

Lily ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava sentada, acompanhando Sirius para fora do quarto.

— Ele está _muito_ irritado comigo? — Ela não conseguiu se conter antes de perguntar.

O garoto parou de andar, meneando a cabeça enquanto parecia pensar na resposta.

— Ele não está exatamente irritado, se quer mesmo saber. Ele está chateado na verdade. Ele ama aquela cadela.

— Eu sei... — Lily suspirou, sentindo-se cansada.

— Mas logo vai passar, ruiva. James não é de guardar rancor. — Sirius adicionou, parecendo perceber alguma coisa na expressão de Lily.

— Ótimo! Até porque a culpa nem foi minha na verdade! Quero dizer, se a cadela está no cio, que diabos ele estava pensando ao levá-la para _passear?_ O _Pads_ não tem culpa de... oh, céus, isso foi realmente estranho. — Ela resmungou ao perceber a expressão no rosto de Sirius. — Apenas vá embora, pelo amor de Vader! — Lily deu um pequeno empurrão no garoto em direção aos portões, fazendo-o rir. Por Merlin, será que ele ria de tudo?

— Até qualquer dia, Lily! — Ele se despediu.

— É... — E então fechou o portão, sentindo-se estranhamente sozinha. Rolou os olhos para si mesma. — Deve ser porque você _está_ sozinha, idiota.

Voltando para seu quarto, tentou processar todas as informações que pairavam em sua mente. Somente quando se deitou na cama, depois de desistir de assistir a série, pois não conseguia prestar atenção, é que se deu conta do que havia acontecido.

— Eu assisti série com Sirius Black! Ele esteve na minha casa! Ele _conversou_ comigo! — Ergueu-se de um salto, correndo até a janela no que parecia estar se tornando um hábito. Mas a janela do quarto azul estava fechada, portanto ela voltou para a própria cama.

Sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo, ligou para Marlene.

— Marley, você não vai acreditar!

— _O quê? Justin Timberlake se mudou para a casa ao lado? —_ E então riu da própria piada. — _O que houve, Lily?_

Sem delongas, Lily contou sobre a visita estranha que recebera e a conversa que tivera com Sirius Black. Parecia ainda mais inacreditável quando ela falava em voz alta.

— _Para resumo de conversa: você tem muito azar, mas tem sorte ao quadrado!_ — Marlene parecia tão empolgada quanto ela. — _Mas, e aí, vai pedir desculpas para o vizinho nº 1?_

— Eu acho que sim..., mas não hoje. Eu não sei se vou aguentar mais um _round_ de "você vai matar a minha cadela" por agora.

— _É, você tem razão. Bem, Lily, eu realmente preciso ir. Meu irmão está definitivamente destruindo a casa e eu preciso impedi-lo antes que a Interpol venha buscá-lo._

Lily riu, rolando os olhos para o drama da amiga. Ela sabia que Jonas, o irmão de dez anos de Marlene, era hiperativo, mas também sabia que Marlene exagerava um pouco nas descrições.

— Certo. Até mais! — Então desligou, ouvindo no mesmo instante o som da porta da frente ser aberta.

Bem, aparentemente os _rounds_ com a sua mãe começariam muito em breve. Respirando fundo e pedindo para que a força estivesse com ela, Lily voltou a descer as escadas, rogando pragas interestelares para a existência da Petunia.

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA - 29 DE JUNHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Você está atrasada! — Foram as primeiras palavras de Aberforth para Lily quando ela chegou ofegante no _Movie-Maker_.

— Eu sei, Aberforth, me desculpe! Eu esqueci que hoje eu tinha turno duplo e acabei dormindo demais...

— É melhor se apressar então, a loja está movimentada hoje! — O senhor comentou, afastando-se para o seu escritório.

Lily olhou por entre as prateleiras, bufando ao perceber que Aberforth estava, como sempre, exagerando.

Não havia uma única alma dentro daquela loja além deles dois. Se aquilo era movimento, então a entrada de Guga Jones iria causar congestionamento nos corredores vazios.

— Hey, Lily! — A garota cumprimentou-a, aproximando-se do balcão onde Lily guardava sua bolsa. — Parece ofegante.

— Cheguei atrasada. — Lily rolou os olhos, sorrindo para a garota que retribuiu, parecendo _muito_ interessada.

— Está bonita hoje. — Jones comentou, piscando.

Lily tentou não se sentir muito desconfortável diante do olhar que a garota lhe lançava, mas sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Em que posso te ajudar, Guga? — Apressou-se a adotar o tom profissional, enquanto desviava o olhar da garota que pareceu entender o recado, coisa que Lily agradeceu internamente, afinal não precisava de mais alguma coisa que pudesse fazer com que seus pais pensassem _ainda mais_ que ela era gay. Se bem que ela não teria problema algum em se assumir se Angelina Jolie desse em cima dela. Francamente, _que mulher!_

— Bem, eu estou procurando por um LP dos _Beatles_. O _Abbey Road_. Vocês têm? — A indagação de Guga arrancou-a de seus devaneios, fazendo-a corar ainda mais ao perceber que estivera se imaginando aos beijos com a esposa do Brad Pitt.

— Sim! No terceiro corredor à direita. Na prateleira " _Especiais"_.

— Obrigada! — Guga murmurou antes de se afastar na direção indicada.

Enquanto o rubor de Lily diminuía, ela começou sua rotina: ligou o computador e, enquanto esperava, colocou a cafeteira para funcionar. Depois de ter seu café em mãos e o computador finalmente em funcionamento, Lily sentou-se, preparando-se para entrar em sua conta no _Twitter_. Fazia algum tempo desde que não a acessava – com todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior, ela não havia conseguido forças o suficiente para pensar em sua rede social favorita. O que, com certeza, era preocupante.

Algumas notificações de Marlene e Alice, mais algumas de leitores cobrando capítulos que não saíam nunca – e Lily respondeu-os com todo amor e carinho (exceto o da leitora fantasma descarada que não comentava e ainda achava que podia cobrar um capítulo, coisa que não era nada justa – Vader estava de olho!) – E, por fim, uma resposta de Snape ao seu tuíte na última discussão dos dois. A qual Lily preferiu ignorar. Não, ela já tinha incômodos demais sem precisar se preocupar com Snape.

* * *

 _fangirl-ily: bom dia, flores do dia! Cheguei cinco minutos atrasada no trabalho hoje e sinto o olhar perfurador de Aberforth nas minhas costas como se tivesse lasers._

 _fangirl-ily: ontem o dia foi agitado, não consegui entrar aqui para desabafar_

 _fangirl-ily: mas eu não poderia fazer isso, de qualquer forma. Com a sorte que eu tenho logo seria descoberta_

 _fangirl-ily: se eu contasse para vocês todas as merdas que aconteceram, tenho certeza de que estariam chorando por mim_

 _fangirl-ily: certo, a marleymckinnon disse que eu tenho azar, mas tenho muita sorte também e até pode ser verdade_

 _fangirl-ily: o que vocês fariam se algo que não é inteiramente sua culpa tivesse acontecido, mas ainda assim você se sentisse culpada +_

 _fangirl-ily: por não ter evitado, mesmo que você NÃO FIZESSE ideia de que iria acontecer por NÃO ter evitado_

 _fangirl-ily: vocês pediriam desculpa para a pessoa que foi magoada ou ignorariam, afinal não foi sua culpa? Pelo menos não diretamente_

* * *

Lily suspirou, aguardando ansiosa por pessoas caridosas com conselhos divinos nas notificações. Deslizou pela timeline, curtindo algumas coisas pelo caminho enquanto tentava não ficar muito inquieta.

— Encontrei! — Guga reapareceu no balcão, o LP em mãos e um sorriso no rosto. — Não sei com você consegue decorar os corredores disso daqui, tem muitos CDs e Discos!

Lily sorriu.

— Eu trabalho aqui há bastante tempo e boa parte dos corredores fui eu que organizei, o que me dá muitas vantagens. — Ela pegou o disco, passando-o na máquina registradora e cobrando o valor de Guga.

— Estive economizando por um longo tempo para poder comprar esse disco! Agora minha coleção está completa! — A garota comentou, feliz, após Lily ter embalado sua nova aquisição. — Bem, vou nessa. Nos vemos por aí, Lily!

— Nos vemos! — Lily observou-a se afastar, sorrindo pela empolgação da garota, identificando-se. Ela sabia muito bem o quanto sofria para tentar administrar seu salário de forma que conseguisse balancear entre o estritamente necessário e seu lazer. Era um sofrimento mensal.

Ergueu os olhos para o computador, sorrindo ao perceber que haviam três notificações, porém, antes que pudesse clicar, o som da porta da loja sendo aberta chamou sua atenção.

E, claro, não podia ser qualquer um querendo qualquer CD. Não. Era Lily Evans de quem estava falando. A garota que faria Freud e suas teorias tremerem na base.

Ela sentiu o coração descompassar e ele, parecendo sentir o olhar de Lily sobre si, ergueu os olhos, encarando-a, surpreso.

— Parece que você está em todos os lugares! — James Potter disse enquanto se aproximava do balcão.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Well, espero que tenham gostado, amores! Mais uma vez apareci antes do que teria imaginado ahahha mas isso é bom :)**

 **Sirius sendo... Sirius, pois é**

 **Ele e a Lily vão ter um convívio bem divertido no decorrer da história e eu espero de coração que vocês se divirtam com eles tanto quanto eu ao escrevê-los!**

 **Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, right? Ficarei muito feliz em vê-los por aqui!**

 **Beijinhos e até breve :***


	5. 4 - A Coisa

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **4\. A "Coisa"**

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA - 29 DE JUNHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você. — As palavras escaparam dos lábios de Lily antes que ela pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo. James Potter continuava se aproximando do balcão, olhando para as prateleiras de forma interessada.

Por alguns segundos, Lily acabou deixando-se levar pelos sonhos e pegou-se imaginando se os cabelos dele eram tão macios quanto aparentavam ser ou sobre qual seria o gosto dos lábios dele... _café?_ Xingando-se mentalmente pelos pensamentos incoerentes e totalmente _desnecessários –_ afinal, tudo o que ela não precisava era acabar sendo taxada, além de stalker e dona de cachorros loucos, de maníaca – piscou algumas vezes a fim de firmar a visão. E então, como era de praxe, sentiu as bochechas corarem intensamente ao perceber que James Potter – seu youtuber favorito, novo vizinho, dono da cadela que Padfoot havia desvirginado – estava bem em sua frente encarando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar perscrutador.

Desenterrando forças tão fundo em si, que parecia terem saído das unhas dos pés, Lily se recompôs e falou:

— Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? — No seu tom mais profissional.

O garoto pareceu ter sido pego desprevenido, como se houvesse esperado que ela tivesse qualquer outra reação que não a de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lily também estava surpresa, não podia negar. Semanas antes ela teria dado um rim para estar perto de James Potter e se dependurar em seu pescoço, no entanto ali estava ele, em sua frente – não pela primeira vez e, aparentemente, já que o cosmos parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquela situação, também não a última – e ela estava agindo _normalmente._

Ou, bem, tão normalmente quanto uma ruiva desesperada e mais corada que um tomate poderia parecer. Por Vader!

James Potter se recompôs, parecendo estranhamente divertido. Lily abriu a boca para perguntar o porquê daquela mudança na expressão, mas depois percebeu que não era da conta dela. Nada da vida dele era da conta dela, aliás. Somente o seu vício em café que era total e completamente culpa dele, mas não era algo tão relevante assim, exceto o fato de que Lily gastava tanto em café quanto gastava em itens de Star Wars. Hm, na verdade, pensando daquele jeito, talvez aquele vício fosse um problema. Talvez ela devesse se tratar e internar-se em uma clínica de reabilitação para viciados em café. E em James Potter.

— Bem, eu estava procurando algumas indicações de bandas alternativas. — Ele falou, arrancando-a, mais uma vez, de seus devaneios.

— Algum estilo musical específico? — Ela indagou, tentando conter o suspiro ao se afastar da bancada atrás da qual estava (não sem antes fechar sem dó a página de seu Twitter que estava aberta) e então, munindo-se de uma coragem que não fazia ideia de onde havia saído, se encaminhou para perto de uma das prateleiras onde tinha grande variedade de CD's de bandas.

— Música boa, independente do estilo. — Ele disse e ela não conseguiu conter um tremor ao perceber que ele estava bem atrás dela. Rezando para que ele não tivesse percebido o deslize, ela permitiu que ele passasse à sua frente, dando espaço para ficar o mais longe possível de onde ele estava. Aparentemente a ideia de pular no pescoço dele ainda não estava totalmente descartada. Ela percebeu que ele tinha um sorrisinho meio estranho nos lábios, coisa que preferiu ignorar. — O que tem a me dizer sobre este aqui? — O garoto pegou um CD aleatório e mostrou para ela, encarando-a com mais interesse do que ela achava necessário. O que fez com que Lily se atrapalhasse completamente com as palavras.

— Eu... Ah... Hm, esse... — Pegou o CD das mãos dele, fingindo ler o que dizia ali sem nem mesmo enxergar, tentando esconder a vermelhidão crescente que tomava conta até mesmo de seu pescoço. Ah, por Vader, como se ela precisasse de mais uma _sessão-humilhe-se-na-frente-do-Prongs_.

— E então...? — Ele disse, esperando pela resposta que nunca vinha, parecendo divertir-se com o desconforto dela mais do que seria saudável. Lily fechou a cara.

— Esse seria bom para alguém que não tem nada para fazer além de beber o dia todo enquanto pensa em formas de se matar. — Ela deixou escapar, mais uma vez, xingando-se novamente pela falta de travas na língua. James não pareceu se importar, pelo contrário: o sorriso aumentou em seu rosto. Então ele pegou outro CD da estante, mostrando para ela indicando que queria outra descrição. — Tipo de música para ouvir em funeral. — Ela disse, fazendo-o rir e, de novo, ele pegou outro. — Se você tem insônia, esse é uma ótima opção. — Então eles continuaram com a brincadeira, até que estavam às gargalhadas. Por um momento, Lily esqueceu-se completamente quem estava ali e o quanto aquilo era totalmente insano. Somente quando ouviu alguém limpar a garganta ali perto é que sua consciência voltou a funcionar, fazendo-a emudecer.

Ergueu os olhos do CD que segurava deparando-se com Guga Jones que a encarava de um modo bastante constrangedor. Lily sentiu-se como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada. E então lembrou que estava falando baboseiras para o seu novo vizinho, também conhecido como James Potter, o Prongs, dono de um dos canais de maior sucesso do Reino Unido, cara por quem ela tinha ataques de _fangirl_ mais regularmente do que gostaria de admitir.

E, como era de costume, Lily quis estar morta.

— Ah, oi, Guga! — Cumprimentou a garota que, como reparou, ainda estava com o disco que havia comprado alguns minutos atrás na mão. — Precisa de alguma coisa? O disco não funcionou? — Indagou, tentando parecer simpática e não como alguém que se deparava com um exército de _Stormtroopers_ e soubesse que a morte estava próxima.

— Na verdade eu queria te perguntar uma coisa..., mas não vou atrapalhar. — Indicou o garoto, que na verdade era James Potter, que ainda estava ao lado de Lily observando a cena com bastante atenção.

— Quê? Ah, não, que é isso, não está atrapalhando nada... — Lily resmungou mentirosamente, soltando o CD que segurava junto à prateleira e voltando-se para o garoto. — Se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só me chamar. — _Qualquer coisa, incluindo eu e você assistindo Netflix, tomando café e, quem sabe, outras coisas que..._ sacudiu-se mentalmente. _Menos, Lily_. James assentiu com um sorriso. — Mas então, Guga, o que queria perguntar? — Disse e voltou para trás da mesa, tocando em suas bochechas e sentindo-as quentes demais.

Guga apoiou-se na mesa, lançando um olhar para onde o garoto ainda estava observando a prateleira e voltando-se para Lily logo em seguida.

— Esse não é aquele cara... _James Potter_? O youtuber de quem você é fã e... — Mas Lily já havia se esticado para colocar a mão na boca da garota, num óbvio "cala a boca". Guga arregalou os olhos para o comportamento de Lily e então a ruiva afastou-se, sentindo-se envergonhada pelo que havia acabado de fazer.

— Me desculpe — ela murmurou e então se aproximou de Guga. — É que ele não _sabe_... oh, merda. — Bufou ao lembrar que _sim_ , _ele sabia_ , afinal ela havia gritado o nome do cachorro, que era igual ao apelido de seu amigo, na frente dele. Era como chamar alguém de Wookiee na frente de um fã de Star Wars e mentir logo em seguida que nem sabia o que os filmes eram. Suspirou, resignada com a falta de sorte. E então arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando Guga com curiosidade. — Como você sabe que eu sou...?

A garota rolou os olhos, bufando logo em seguida.

— Quem não sabe, Lily? Você vive postando no seu _Twitter_!

— No meu _Tw_... ah, meu Vader, você me segue no _Twitter_! — Lily não conseguiu conter a surpresa e deixou as palavras escaparem alto demais, fazendo com que James Potter olhasse em sua direção com interesse. E, claro, ela corou. Quer dizer, desde o momento em que ele havia entrado naquela loja até então ela não havia ficado _descorada_. Baixou a voz. — Como você sabe minha conta? — Indagou, certa de que nunca havia divulgado seu user para ninguém além das próprias amigas.

Foi a vez de Guga corar.

— Ah, bem... eu meio que te _stalkeei_. — Disse, sem jeito.

Lily imaginou que sua expressão deveria ser a mesma de Luke quando descobriu que Darth Vader era seu pai. Ela sempre soubera que Guga flertava com ela, mas nunca havia levado aquilo à sério, portanto sempre pensou que a garota também _não levava_. Mas ali estava ela, admitindo abertamente que havia stalkeando Lily.

— Ah... não sei o que dizer a respeito disso. — Lily finalmente falou, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se sobre as duas e a ruiva tentava desesperadamente não encarar Guga, pois sabia que acabaria demonstrando toda a ansiedade que sentia. Não era como se não gostasse da garota, mas Lily não gostava dela _daquele jeito_. E estava claro demais que Guga pensava completamente diferente.

 _E eu pensando que ela tinha entendido meu recado..._ Lily anotou mentalmente que assim que chegasse em casa ligaria para Marlene e Alice e indagaria as duas sobre o seu comportamento e o que, por Vader, ela fazia que dava a entender que ela gostava de garotas para que pudesse se policiar. Lily não queria que seus pais acabassem querendo ter qualquer conversa sobre sexualidade com ela além das que já havia tido alguns anos atrás quando namorara Amos Diggory. Lembrar daquilo até causava arrepios. Não queria ter de dizer com todas as letras para os pais que NÃO ERA LÉSBICA. Ou, bem, pelo menos ela pensava que não era.

E se a sociedade estivesse certa? E se todos estivessem vendo algo que ela não conseguia ver? E se, no final, ela acabasse surpreendendo-se – assim como Luke ao descobrir que Leia era sua irmã – e percebendo que todos estavam certos?

E se o final feliz dela não fosse ao lado de Han Solo, mas sim ao de Leia Organa?

— Hm, Lily? — Guga estalou os dedos em frente aos seus olhos, fazendo-a assustar-se.

— Desculpa, eu... — Meneou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos enervantes e contraditórios que pulavam sua mente. — Enfim, o que você queria perguntar, Guga?

— Ah, sim, eu ia perguntar se você sabe se alguém está vendendo os ingressos para a Convenção de Cosplayers, porque já esgotou nos lugares autorizados...

Sentindo-se imensamente aliviada com a mudança no rumo da conversa, Lily assentiu para a garota, dando os contatos de Emmeline, uma ex colega dela que estava querendo vender os ingressos, pois não iria comparecer.

Assim que Guga saiu da loja, Lily soltou a respiração que nem sabia estar prendendo.

— Você parece tensa.

— POR VADER! — Lily assustou-se, dando um pulo enquanto sentia o coração acelerar. Havia esquecido completamente o fato de que James Potter ainda estava na loja, provavelmente esperando que ela voltasse a atendê-lo.

— Me desculpe, eu não quis te assustar. — Ele disse, mas estava muito risonho para parecer alguém culpado.

— Tudo bem. Mas então, escolheu algum CD? — Perguntou, percebendo que ele estava com um na mão.

Ele sorriu novamente e ela se perguntou se ele não parava nunca de fazer aquilo. Será que ele algum dia na vida ficava sério?

Bem, por experiência própria, Lily sabia que ele era bem capaz de se mostrar irritado quando queria. Imediatamente sentiu-se envergonhada por ter deixado passar algo tão obviamente importante.

— Oh, por Vader, como vai a O... _sua cadelinha?_ — Indagou, interrompendo-se antes de proferir o nome, pois apesar de que, quase com certeza, James soubesse que ela era sua fã, ainda não se sentia pronta para admitir aquilo por livre e espontânea vontade.

O sorriso esmoreceu no rosto do garoto e Lily quis se bater por ter tocado no assunto. Eles estavam indo tão bem...

— Levei ela no veterinário ontem à tarde, mas ele disse que está tudo bem com ela. Ia só fazer alguns exames para verificar... — James disse e pareceu querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas parou. E então continuou: — Sobre esse assunto, _Lily_ — e ela nem quis morrer ao ouvir o seu nome pronunciado por ele, _nem quis_. — Eu...

— Ah, me desculpe! — Ela interrompeu-o, impelindo-se a falar. — Eu deveria ter tirado o Pa... meu cachorro de cima dela, mas não consegui. Ele é grande demais e, bem, ele estava _realmente_ empolgado com tudo aquilo e... — Mas parou de falar, percebendo que, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, havia deixado escapar mais uma bobagem.

Contrariando o bom senso, James explodiu em gargalhadas.

Lily encarou-o, abismada, sentindo o estômago encher-se do que parecia uma horda de _Ewoks_ irritados, fazendo-a sentir-se com vontade de... o quê? Pular no pescoço de James Potter? _Por favor_ , que coisa mais óbvia. Controlou-se e esperou até ele parar de rir, enxugando as lágrimas de riso dos olhos.

— Você é _demais_. — Ele disse. — Faria muito sucesso se tivesse um canal no YouTube. — Acrescentou, mas então seu sorriso sumiu e ele a encarou, sério. Ela percebeu imediatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer ao tocar naquele assunto, portanto apressou-se a mudá-lo novamente.

— Hm, então vai levar esse daí? — Indicou o CD que o garoto tinha em mãos. — É ótimo. Na verdade... é um dos meus favoritos. — Franziu o cenho diante da escolha do garoto.

— Então imagino que deva ser muito melhor do que o do funeral e o do sono.

— Definitivamente. — Ela sorriu, registrando a compra e indicando o valor para o garoto que se apressou a pagar. — Então era isso. Boa música para você. — Concluiu com a frase que liderava seu fechamento de vendas.

Mas James Potter não parecia alguém prestes de sair dali. Ele ainda a observava, mas Lily não conseguiu ler o que sua expressão significava. Por favor, _quando_ ela havia conseguido identificar qualquer coisa que fosse na cara dele? Por Vader, ela nem sequer o conhecia!

Ela devolveu o olhar, imaginando o que ele iria falar a seguir, mas ele continuou quieto. E então, como era de praxe, Lily se irritou com a espera e disse:

— O que foi? — Talvez tivesse soado mais impaciente do que deveria.

— Eu estava me perguntando se... hm — ele começou a dizer, franzindo o cenho e corando, contudo, Lily não teve tempo de apreciar aquele momento único antes de ele continuar: — Aquela menina que esteve aqui, bem, hm, ela era sua... ah... — Mas não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Lily havia soltado uma exclamação um tanto quanto _inadequada_ ao ouvir suas palavras hesitantes.

— Ah, por Obi-Wan, você também _não!_ — Toda a irritação referente àquele incomodo veio à tona e ela nem se importou com o fato de que estava descontando no cara por quem ela tinha um penhasco, vulgo James Potter. — Já estou de saco cheio desse assunto! Todo mundo fica me encarando estranho, meus pais nem se dão ao trabalho de me empurrarem um garoto, enquanto que Petúnia, QUE ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA, tem de aturá-los jogando mais pretendentes sobre ela do que o número de inimigos de Cersei Lannister. Eu _não sou lésbica!_ — Bradou, ofegante. _Pelo menos eu acho que não,_ _completou mentalmente. O_ garoto a encarava com a boca escancarada, a expressão totalmente abismada. E então Lily sentiu-se murchar, culpada. — Me desculpe, eu não...

— Tudo bem. — Ele adicionou, rápido. — Eu é que deveria me desculpar, afinal toquei nesse assunto que... bem, ãhn, eu... acho que vou indo. — E então pegou a sacola com o CD de cima da bancada, afastando-se em direção à porta. Antes de sair, porém, voltou-se para encará-la. — Desculpa. — E então se foi a deixando, se era possível, sentindo-se ainda mais confusa.

* * *

— Bem, você parece ter aquela coisa... — Marlene disse de forma inespecífica.

— _Aquela coisa?_ Que coisa, Marlene? — Lily irritou-se, lançando um olhar penetrante para a amiga.

Marlene riu.

— Calma, Lily. — Alice disse, suspirando.

Estavam se preparando para jantar na casa da Alice e, aproveitado a oportunidade e proximidade com as amigas, Lily acabara desabafado sobre tudo o que a estava incomodando, parecendo mais uma velha lamuriosa do que gostaria de admitir.

— Bem, tenho de concordar com a Marley. — Frank, o namorado de Alice, disse.

Eles dois namoravam há mais tempo do que ela conseguia lembrar e, por conta disso, Lily nem se importava mais que ele ouvisse suas conversas de tão acostumada que estava com a sua presença. Na verdade, era até legal ter uma opinião masculina sobre os assuntos. Exceto quando ele concordava com Marlene sobre ela ter alguma _coisa_.

— MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO, POR VADER? — Lily irritou-se, encarando-os, fervilhando.

— Ah, Lily, sei lá. Tem alguma coisa em você que te faz parecer, sabe...

— Lésbica? — Ela sentiu-se murchar e então suspirou. — Será que eu sou? Quero dizer, eu nunca... bem, na verdade nunca _olhei_ para uma garota com qualquer intenção a não ser a de, bem, _olhar_. — Voltou-se para Marlene, encarando-a fixamente. A amiga remexeu-se, desconfortável.

— Você não vai tentar me beijar, vai? — A garota perguntou, irônica.

Lily rolou os olhos, bufando logo em seguida.

— Nah, você não faz o meu tipo. — Disse e então suspirou, atirando-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá onde Alice e Frank estavam sentados. — Não que eu _tenha_ algum tipo. Quero dizer, será que eu _tenho algum tipo de garotas?_ Vader! Não faço ideia do que eu sou.

— Eu sei o que você é! — Alice disse, erguendo-se de onde estava sentada e caminhando até onde ela estava, sorrindo de forma divertida. — Você é louca, Lily Evans.

Lily rolou os olhos, impaciente. _Como se ela não soubesse..._

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA - 1º DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Não enche, mãe! — Ela bradou para as batidas na porta de seu quarto.

Estava deitada, de pijama, tapada até as orelhas enquanto observava o teto de seu quarto sem fazer absolutamente nada. Entretanto, apesar de estar em estado inanimado, não queria ser interrompida.

— Bem, já que não sou sua mãe, suponho que posso te encher, hm?

Lily nem se preocupou em levantar os olhos para saber de quem se tratava, embora estivesse devidamente nervosa. Como ele conseguia ser _tão_ irritante?

— Ainda não cansou de invadir casas alheias? — Ela resmungou, contrafeita e então sentiu o colchão ceder perto de seus pés. Finalmente ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com um Sirius Black parecendo estupidamente _em casa_.

— Na verdade, sua mãe me deixou entrar. Muito simpática, não é? Pelo visto você não puxou a ela. — Ele brincou.

— Não. — Cortou-o, simplesmente.

Ele ficou em silêncio e Lily não pronunciou mais nada, imaginando que talvez ele logo se cansaria e iria embora. Continuaram assim por longos segundos, até que, por fim, Lily começou a sentir-se inquieta. Quando abriu a boca para interromper o silêncio, ouviu-o rir.

— Não está num bom dia? — Black perguntou, parecendo se divertir _demais_ com o comportamento de Lily.

— Não. — Ela voltou a responder, irritada.

— E não vai dizer por quê?

— Não.

E, mais uma vez, caíram em silêncio. Ela fechou os olhos, forçando-se a ficar quieta. Queria dormir para que o dia passasse logo e, quando acordasse, Sirius Black não mais estivesse ali em seu quarto.

A verdade era que ela estava irada demais com o mundo. E, principalmente, consigo mesma. Nunca havia pensado exatamente sobre o que _era_ , mas perceber que não tinha certeza havia a deixado estranhamente sem noção de sua identidade. Era como descobrir que Darth Vader era seu pai. Só que, no caso, o Darth Vader era o lado desconhecido dela. E suas amigas eram o R2D2 e o C3PO tentando fazê-la entender coisas que ela simplesmente _não conseguia_ entender.

Por que a vida precisava ser tão difícil?

—... estou aqui na casa da vizinha do Prongs que decidiu seguir o sonho de se tornar uma parte da cama — a voz de Sirius arrancou-a de seus devaneios, fazendo-a franzir o cenho e erguer-se minimamente para ver o que o garoto estava fazendo.

Ele tinha o celular na mão, a câmera estava ligada e, aparentemente, ele estava gravando um vídeo. Lily demorou algum tempo para entender o que ele estava fazendo. E, quando o fez, sentiu-se desmedidamente estarrecida.

— QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, BLACK? — Ergueu-se das cobertas, praticamente pulando até onde o garoto estava, mas Sirius já havia se levantado, mais depressa que o Flash (aliás, quem não era mais rápido do que o Flash, hm?), voltando a câmera para ela e gravando-a enquanto tentava se firmar de um modo totalmente constrangedor de cima da cama. — Eu. Vou. Te. Matar. Se. Você. Publicou. Isso. SIRIUS BLACK!

Lily sentia-se tremer de raiva, abismada com a cara de pau do garoto à sua frente. Sirius, por outro lado, parecia estar vendo a coisa mais absurdamente hilária de sua vida, dobrando-se de tanto rir.

Quando ela conseguiu ir até onde ele estava, porém, ele conseguiu guardar o celular no bolso traseiro de suas calças, fazendo com que ela desistisse de tentar pegá-lo. Uma coisa era _ele_ ser um invasor de privacidade, outra coisa era ela se tornar uma apalpadora de bundas de cachorros.

— Me dá o celular! — Bufou, empurrando o ombro do garoto que, para a irritação dela, ainda ria. — Anda, Black, me dá!

— Não... — Ele disse, ofegante, literalmente chorando de tanto rir. — Eu não... publiquei. — Disse, por fim.

Mas Lily não acreditou nele.

Correu até a cama novamente, puxando o celular debaixo de seu travesseiro e acessando seu _Snapchat_. Xingou enquanto esperava as atualizações carregarem, sentindo-se incomodada com o fato do garoto _ainda_ estar rindo. Será que ele não tinha noção do perigo, por Vader?

Mas ele estava dizendo a verdade, ao que Lily sentiu-se imediatamente aliviada. Não havia publicado nada.

— Eu odeio você! — Ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras, sentindo-se ofegante, como se houvesse corrido uma maratona. — Eu. Odeio. Você!

Finalmente recuperado das risadas, Black ainda tinha a voz tremida quando se aproximou dela.

— Desculpa, ruiva, não quis...

— _Quis sim!_

— Tem razão, eu quis, mas não pensei que fosse se irritar tanto. — Ele continuou, mais sério. Por mais que estivesse irritada com ele, Lily percebeu que ele estava sendo sincero, portanto assentiu, sem conseguir acalmar-se o suficiente para responder. — O que aconteceu com você? — Ele perguntou, por fim, parecendo realmente preocupado.

Foi o que bastou para que ela desencadeasse a falar, afinal, ao que parecia, os The Marauders tinham aquele maldito poder sobre ela: fazer com que ela dissesse tudo o que não devia.

— Eu não sei o que eu sou! —Disse, irritada. — Quero dizer, eu _sei_ algumas coisas. Sei que amo Star Wars mais do que minha irmã, sei que gosto muito de comer, sei que sou viciada em café, sei que gosto de Sherlock e Supernatural, também sei que odeio aquele babaca do Snape Stalker. Sei que adoro maratonar séries e que vou amar o meu curso na universidade. Sei várias coisas a meu respeito... Exceto do que eu _gosto_!

Sirius pareceu estupefato com a quantidade de palavras que ela havia proferido e demorou muito tempo até que conseguisse processá-las.

— Desculpa, mas... do que está falando? — Ele finalmente perguntou, encarando-a, confuso.

Lily sentiu-se murchar.

— Todo mundo acha que eu sou lésbica. — Falou. — Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra, sabe. Na verdade, até seria legal, porque, francamente, atualmente as mulheres têm sido bem mais gentis comigo que os homens. Sem falar que, cara, eu gostaria _muito_ de passar a mão na bunda da Vance, mas... Eu não sei. Quero dizer, as pessoas _sabem_ o que são, não sabem? Elas sabem do que gostam. E sabem se são atraídas por homens, mulheres ou ambos. Só que eu não sei. E se eu realmente for... então passei metade da vida sonhando com o Han Solo e imaginando nossa noite de núpcias quando na verdade deveria ter pensado mais na Leia de biquíni. E isso seria um desperdício _tão_ grande. — Suspirou.

— Ah. — Sirius finalmente pareceu ter entendido. E então sorriu, meneando a cabeça. — Calma, ruiva.

— Não me peça isso! Estou cansada de todo mundo falando isso! Ninguém é Mestre Yoda para mandar eu fazer alguma coisa que eu simplesmente _não consigo fazer_.

— Calma você deve ter, pequeno gafanhoto. — Ele brincou, sorrindo ainda mais. E então se aproximou mais um pouco, colocando a mão em seu ombro. — Lésbica você não parece ser.

Lily encarou-o, confusa.

— Quê? Como você poderia saber? Quero dizer...— Sentiu-se perdida. — _Como você poderia saber, Sirius?_

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, como se risse de uma piada interna.

— Você não parece ter _a coisa_ , Lily.

— A coi... Ah, por Vader! Todo mundo fica falando nessa coisa que não faço ideia do que é! Que diabos?! — Encarou-o, irritando-se novamente. — Como você pode me dizer que eu não pareço ter essa... essa _coisa_ , quando todo mundo vive me falando que eu tenho?

— Porque somente quem tem _a coisa_ sabe identificar quem tem. — E então deu uma risadinha. — E eu posso estar muito enganado, ruiva, mas se você tiver essa _coisa_ , então ela está tão, mas tão bem escondida que somente toda a força do mundo seria capaz de encontrar. Ou, talvez, o que não seria tão improvável: você pode ter as duas _coisas._ — Rindo de sua própria piada, Sirius começou a se encaminhar para a porta.

Sacudindo-se mentalmente, Lily franziu o cenho.

— Ei, onde você vai? — Indagou.

Sirius parou e voltou-se para ela, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Ué, você não estava me mandando embora?

Lily rolou os olhos para ele.

— Você é _mesmo_ insuportável.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu _adoraria_ ficar mais tempo com você debatendo todo esse seu dilema interno, mas, felizmente, tenho mais o que fazer.

— Como o quê, por exemplo? Invadir a casa de mais alguém?

— Não, ruiva, hoje não. — E então ele se empertigou. — Na verdade... talvez você surte bastante com a notícia. Quero dizer, quando eu te contar, é provável que eu não consiga dormir por causa dos seus ataques de fangirl.

— Que... do que está falando? — Perguntou, encarando-o de forma questionadora.

— Bem, Remus, quem você deve conhecer _muito bem_ , aliás, está chegando. — Ele sorriu. — O _The Marauders_ está quase completo. E bem ali — apontou para a janela. — Do lado da sua casa. — Então Sirius piscou, finalmente saindo o quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si.

Lily demorou alguns minutos até entender totalmente o que estava acontecendo e então, ofegando, lembrou das palavras de Sirius:

"Somente quem tem _a coisa_ pode identificar quem tem".

— Meu Vaderzinho... — Não conseguia acreditar. Repetiu as palavras de Sirius, lembrando da forma como ele havia falado... E então lembrou do olhar que cruzou os olhos dele ao falar que Remus, o _Moony,_ estava chegando. Não... — Meu Vader do céu. — Ela gargalhou. — Meu OTP é real!

* * *

 **N/A:** **Eu estou abismada com as proporções que essa fic está tomando, gente, sério. É muito emocionante perceber que vocês estão gostando tanto, pois, para mim, escrever FGLY (achei uma sigla!) é, em partes, como escrever sobre eu mesma, sobre meu cotidiano. Me identifico muito com a Lily sob muitos aspectos (principalmente os de fangirl) e saber que vocês também se identificam é incrível!**

 **Obrigada pelo carinho, amores! Significa muito para mim!**

 **Ah, gente, aproveitando aqui, quero esclarecer algumas coisas para vocês: quem me acompanha há mais tempo sabe o quanto gosto de, além de escrever, também trazer mensagens boas e coisas que possam acrescentar, nem que seja um pouco, na vida do leitor. Levando isso em consideração e também o fato de FGLY ser tão "atual", decidi que quero falar, além das loucuras do dia-a-dia de uma fangirl, sobre assuntos mais "polêmicos". Sobre a confusão da vida de um quase-adulto, as dificuldades em achar a própria identidade, sobre os confrontos diários, preconceitos... Quero, além de me divertir escrevendo, também trazer algo "a mais" para a fic.**

 **Espero que vocês entendam a minha necessidade. Estou passando por muitas transformações na minha vida, assim como a Lily, assim como muitos de vocês. E o que é melhor do que escrever para extravasar? O que é melhor do que encontrar pessoas com quem você se identifica?**

 **Enfim, espero que vocês se encontrem por aqui tanto quanto eu busco me encontrar nas minhas histórias!**

 **Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando!**

 **Beijinhos :***


	6. 5 - Stalker

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **5\. Stalker**

* * *

 **[SÁBADO - 02 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— E não esqueçam de clicar no "gostei" aqui embaixo e se inscreverem no canal! Isso ajuda muito com a divulgação, _Snitches!_ — Disse, encarando a câmera. Remus fez um sinal de okay e então James despediu-se com um aceno antes de o amigo desligar a gravação.

— E corta. — Remus sorriu. — Esse deve ser o quê? O quinquagésimo vídeo que você gravou nos últimos dias? — Brincou.

James rolou os olhos para ele.

— Estou me preparando, Remus. Quero ter vídeos extras para quando as aulas começarem. Não quero correr o risco de deixar o canal sem conteúdo.

— Ou, o que é mais provável, faltar aulas para gravar vídeos. — Sirius, que estava sentado no lado oposto de onde Remus se encontrava, resmungou.

James não pôde deixar de notar o quanto o amigo havia mudado de comportamento desde que Remus tinha chegado. Estava mais calado e estranhamente pensativo. Duas coisas que não combinavam com a sua personalidade naturalmente falante e impulsiva, contudo, James preferiu não comentar sobre aquilo. _Ainda_.

— Estava vendo a grade de cursos de Hogwarts. Parecem ótimos. Têm alguns muito interessantes. — Remus comentou, interessado.

James assentiu, entusiasmado.

— É uma das Universidades mais renomadas do Reino Unido. Acho que isso significa _alguma coisa_. — Disse, orgulhoso por fazer parte daquilo.

— Estava _vendo a grade de cursos_? — Sirius indagou, fixando o olhar sobre Remus que arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Está pensando em cursar _mais_ alguma coisa? _Aqui?_ — James não conseguiu compreender porque Sirius parecia tão irritado, mas Remus moveu-se estranhamente desconfortável em sua poltrona.

— Bem... Estava pensando em fazer uma especialização e...

— Você poderia fazer uma especialização em Londres. Lá tem ótimas universidades também. E _muito mais_ próximas da sua casa do que Hogwarts. — Sirius indicou fazendo com que Remus silenciasse.

Ambos se encararam, tensos e James não soube como reagir diante daquela situação. Limpou a garganta, tentando chamar a atenção, mas nenhum dos dois moveu sequer um músculo. Mas que diabos poderia ter acontecido com os dois? Lembrava de todos estarem perfeitamente bem duas semanas antes, quando os quatro Marauders estavam na casa de Remus em Londres. Poderia ter acontecido algo nos dias em que Sirius e Remus haviam ficado sozinhos...?

— Imagino que queira _muito_ sair da sua casa, já que está procurando cursos _tão longe_. — A voz de Sirius era mordaz. Remus estreitou os olhos.

— Talvez eu _queira._ — Retrucou. Sirius voltou a abrir a boca para dar o que James sabia que seria uma resposta _grosseira_ , mas ele decidiu interferir.

— Olha, não sei que diabos está acontecendo com vocês dois, mas eu sinceramente não vejo problemas em ter Remus aqui perto. Na verdade, seria ótimo. Percebi que morar sozinho, às vezes, é entediante. Sem falar que aqui tem de tudo, Sirius. Até mesmo você poderia vir para cá se quisesse...

— Você _sabe_ que não posso, James. — Sirius murmurou, mas respirou fundo, contendo seu gênio forte. James calou-se, sabendo que havia cometido um erro.

Quando decidira mudar, uma das coisas mais difíceis pelas quais tivera de passar havia sido a separação entre ele e Sirius. Eles eram amigos de longa data, há muito mais tempo do que James poderia lembrar e saber que teriam de viver a vários quilômetros de distância, depois de passarem a vida inteira apenas atravessando a rua para poderem conversar era algo realmente _doloroso_. James, obviamente, havia convidado o amigo para morar com ele, afinal, ele não conseguia pensar em qualquer motivo para não o fazer. Mas Sirius tinha suas responsabilidades em casa, com a família.

Na verdade, passava longe de ser apenas responsabilidade. A família de Sirius era mais como um _fardo_.

— Eu sei, me desculpe. — James murmurou, sentindo-se culpado por tocar naquele assunto.

Recuperando-se rapidamente do amargor, Sirius voltou a sorrir para Remus, embora James pudesse ver que era um sorriso forçado.

— James tem vizinhas _interessantes_. — Disse, fazendo com que James soltasse uma exclamação de surpresa com a mudança súbita no rumo da conversa.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, voltando-se para James, divertido.

— _Interessantes?_ O que isso quer dizer? Eu pensei que tivesse sido apenas um almoço...

James interrompeu-o, antes que o garoto chegasse a conclusões erradas.

— E _foi_ apenas um almoço. Sirius está implicando comigo desde que descobriu que uma das vizinhas é fã _dele_. — Remus então voltou-se para Sirius, a diversão transformando-se em interrogação.

Sentindo-se satisfeito com a carranca de Sirius, James recostou-se na cadeira, espreguiçando-se enquanto observava o embate.

— Então uma delas é sua _fã?_ — Havia o toque de alguma coisa na voz de Remus, mas não tinha como reconhecer.

Sirius empertigou-se.

— _Nossa fã_ , na verdade.

— Isso segundo ele, afinal Sirius tem passado mais tempo enfurnado na casa ao lado do que qualquer outra coisa ultimamente. — James colocou mais lenha na fogueira, recebendo um olhar satisfatoriamente irritado em retribuição.

— Oh. — Remus murmurou, sarcástico, parecendo perder sua placidez por alguns segundos antes de se recuperar. — Parece que não perdeu tempo, _Pads._

Sirius estreitou os olhos.

— Assim como você, pelos boatos que correm pelas redes sociais. — Inclinou-se, irônico. — Achei que Mary Macdonald não fazia o seu tipo.

Remus corou fortemente, parecendo muito mais irritado do que James jamais o havia visto (certo, isso era um exagero, James já o havia visto mais irritado outras vezes). Percebendo que talvez tivesse ido longe demais, ergueu-se de sua cadeira, sacudindo-se mentalmente enquanto se afastava da câmera que estava em sua frente.

— A conversa está realmente ótima, rapazes, mas eu tenho de buscar Odette no veterinário. — Disse, sentindo-se feliz em pensar que logo estaria com sua cadelinha em casa e que poderia mimá-la bastante. Ele não estava acostumado a ficar longe de Odette. Ela era sua há tanto tempo que ele se sentia estranhamente vazio quando ela não estava por perto.

— Eu vou com você! — Remus prontificou-se, erguendo-se também e lançando um olhar que podia muito bem significar "e você nem pense em vir conosco" para Sirius, antes de sair do quarto que estavam usando como estúdio.

Suspirando, sabendo que aquela briga ou o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre os dois estava longe de terminar, James caminhou até a porta, parando para encarar Sirius antes de fechá-la atrás de si.

— Vocês _precisam_ resolver isso. Seja lá o que _isso_ for. — Disse, sério. — Não quero ter de aturar vocês dois tendo ataques de pelanca e estragando nossas férias.

Sirius bufou, mas acabou concordando.

* * *

— E então ela gritou _"Padfoot"_ bem alto para o cachorro. Acho que estava tão concentrada em tentar tirá-lo de cima de Odette que nem viu que nos aproximávamos. — Ele sorria ao lembrar do que ocorrera no parque. Sabia que na hora havia ficado extremamente irritado com a possibilidade de Odette ter algum quadro grave, mas, agora que estava com ela sã e salva em seus braços, James conseguia perceber toda a diversão no episódio. Remus ouvia em silêncio, sorrindo vez ou outra embora não parecesse muito interessado.

— Parece que essa _Lily_ deu bastante o que falar nas últimas semanas. — O garoto disse, estranhamente sério. — Mas, e aí, o que está achando de Hogsmeade?

— Ah, cara, é ótima. Eu me sinto em casa aqui, sabe? Lá em Godric's, por mais que eu tenha nascido e crescido naquelas ruas, ainda assim... Eu me sentia preso. Aqui é tudo muito mais... não sei explicar. Lembra quando você se mudou para Londres? Foi mais ou menos a mesma sensação.

— Eu fico feliz por você, Prongs. — O outro sorriu. — A mudança te fez bem. Dá para ver nos seus vídeos.

— É... eu estou bem. — Suspirou, ajeitando a cadela nos braços e encarando o amigo. — O que houve entre você e o Sirius, Remus? — Questionou, sério. — Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas vocês estão _esquisitos_. Não quero ter meus dois melhores amigos brigados ou coisa pior. Principalmente agora que estamos todos separados, já que cada um está morando em uma cidade.

Remus ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando no que iria falar. Por fim, suspirou.

— Não é nada grave, James. Houve apenas... uma _divergência_ de opiniões entre nós dois. O que não é nenhuma novidade. Mas vai ficar tudo bem.

— Eu espero que sim. — E então embrenharam-se por assuntos muito mais leves e divertidos do que aquele, até que James lembrou de algo que Sirius havia falado. — Você e _Mary?_ — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

Remus corou.

— Não é nada _disso!_ O pessoal da internet gosta de aumentar tudo. — Ele resmungou. — Você sabe, gravei dois vídeos com ela para a _Tag Troca-Troca_ , mas acho que ela acabou entendendo tudo errado e, bem... — Deu de ombros, corando ainda mais.

James gargalhou.

— Eu não acredito que você deu uns amassos com a Macdonald!

Parecendo querer se enfiar num buraco no chão, Remus trincou os dentes.

— Não foi _bem assim_. — Mas também não explicou _exatamente_ como tinha sido, o que James agradeceu, afinal não queria detalhes sobre qualquer _relação_ que os dois poderiam ter tido. — Falando na Mary, ela perguntou quando _vocês dois_ vão gravar o vídeo que tinham combinado juntos e, também, quando vai ser a sua festa.

— Que... Ah... A festa. Bem, ainda não decidi uma data. — James passou a mão livre pelos cabelos, sentindo-se estúpido por ter esquecido completamente do fato de que tinha prometido aos amigos e aos seguidores que daria uma festa gigantesca assim que completasse 3 milhões de inscritos no canal do YouTube.

— Você esqueceu, não é? — Remus indagou, risonho.

James assentiu, sabendo que teria uma longa e cansativa jornada pela frente, afinal, por mais esquecido que fosse, ele sempre cumpria as promessas que fazia.

* * *

 **[DOMINGO - 03 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Você não pode simplesmente decidir sair sem avisar a nossa mãe e me deixar aqui para aguentar a fúria dela enquanto escapa ilesa! — Lily bradou, irritada, encarando a irmã com incredulidade estampada no rosto.

Petunia sorriu, maquiavélica.

— Na verdade eu posso sim. Tanto posso que já estou fazendo. — E, afastando-se em direção à porta, abanou para Lily. — Tchau, Lils.

— Volta aqui sua... — Correu até a porta, escancarando-a somente para deparar-se com a irmã abrindo os portões e pulando para dentro do carro de Vernon. Sentiu-se estremecer de raiva, querendo, não pela primeira vez, ser a _Eleven_ de Stranger Things para conseguir fazer coisas malvadas com apenas um olhar. _Ah, se ela pudesse..._ — Que a força _não esteja_ com você, irmã. Ah, mas aquele filhote de _Wookiee_ me paga! — Resmungou, praticamente espumando. Voltou para dentro de casa, imaginando quando haveria um dia em que ela teria paz.

Parecia como se nada além de desastres estivessem acontecendo com ela nas últimas semanas. Desde o momento em que James Potter se mudara para a casa ao lado, Lily nunca mais tivera paz. Fosse pelo fato de que acabava ficando tempo demais na janela espiando a vida do novo vizinho, fosse porque Petunia decidia se rebelar contra os pais depois daquele maldito almoço ou fosse porque ela já tinha esgotado todas as temporadas existentes das séries que assistia. Argh! Lily se sentia enjoada de não fazer nada.

Respirando fundo, decidiu que, já que Petunia estava decidida a tornar sua vida um inferno, Lily iria dificultar as coisas para ela.

Correndo para o quarto, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um vestidinho largo, calçou uma sapatilha, ajeitou os cabelos, segurando-os com uma banda em top e saiu de casa, sem saber ao certo para onde deveria ir, somente que queria estar o mais longe possível quando seus pais chegassem do passeio e encontrassem o bilhete que havia deixado em cima da mesa avisando sobre Petunia.

Por um instante, refletiu se não deveria sair com Padfoot, contudo, a lembrança do último passeio com o cachorro a deixava de cabelos em pé, então preferiu não arriscar. Com a sorte que tinha, acabaria em outro parque, com outra cadela sendo desvirginada por _Pads_. Não, Lily não queria nenhum outro incomodo daqueles.

Desceu as escadas da entrada rapidamente, fechando o portão atrás de si. Do outro lado da rua, Sr. Tom Riddle capinava, resmungando. Lily sorriu ao vê-lo. Ele sempre estava resmungando.

— Bom dia, Sr. Riddle. — Ela cumprimentou-o, erguendo a voz para que ele a ouvisse.

— Bom dia para quem? — O senhor praticamente cuspiu, mal-humorado, voltando para seu trabalho como se ninguém o houvesse interrompido. O sorriso no rosto de Lily aumentou.

Colocando os fones, Lily iniciou sua playlist no modo aleatório e então deu a partida. Somente quando estava há vários quarteirões de distância de sua casa é que começou a pensar sobre onde deveria ir.

Pensou em ligar para Marlene a fim de convidá-la para dar uma volta no parque, mas depois lembrou-se que a amiga tinha ido para Londres com os pais no dia anterior e que só voltaria na segunda. Alice estava fora de cogitação, pois estava passando o final de semana no apartamento de Frank e, bem, Lily _definitivamente_ não queria interrompê-los.

— Por Vader, cadê a consideração com as amigas? — Resmungou para o vento, sentindo-se solitária. — Só porque estou mais confusa do que a linha do tempo que o Barry destruiu, todas decidem sumir... — Suspirou e então sentiu-se corar ao perceber que alguns transeuntes a encaravam.

Xingando mentalmente, afastou-se na direção da _Dedosdemel_ , uma loja de doces localizada perto do Centro Universitário de Hogsmeade. Ao observar a grande construção que a Universidade de Hogwarts era – como um castelo antigo – sentiu uma pontada de nervosismo tomar lugar em seu peito. Em menos de um mês e meio iria entrar por aquelas portas para iniciar seu tão esperado curso de Engenharia da Computação e, mesmo depois de ter feito tantos testes vocacionais, ter conversado por intermináveis horas com Marlene e Alice, ela ainda tinha dúvidas se havia escolhido certo.

— Aqui está o seu sorvete. — A vendedora a arrancou de seus devaneios, fazendo com que ela desviasse os olhos do castelo para observar a maravilha de chocolate e morango que agora estava em suas mãos. Esticou o pagamento para a moça, despedindo-se antes de voltar para sua caminhada aleatória.

Enquanto caminhava, Lily deixou os olhos vagarem em direção às garotas que passavam por ela, tentando avaliar como se sentia em relação a elas, pensando no que suas amigas haviam dito e sobre as palavras de Sirius. Não podia estar mais confusa, embora não pudesse negar que uma das garotas – a de pele mais dourada – chamou sua atenção de uma forma estranhamente inesperada.

Afastou os pensamentos.

Quando, por fim, sentiu as pernas doloridas de tanto caminhar, achou uma árvore bastante confortável perto do parque central, e então sentou-se na grama e puxou o celular de sua bolsinha.

Como era de praxe, acessou o Twitter.

* * *

 _fangirl-ily: hoje o dia está um saco_

 _fangirl-ily: não tenho absolutamente nada para fazer, meus pais saíram de casa e minha irmã decidiu que era um ótimo momento para se rebelar_

 _fangirl-ily: se bem que, pensando no lado dela, eu também me rebelaria depois do que nossos pais vivem fazendo_

 _fangirl-ily: só porque o Vernon parece uma orca, não quer dizer que não seja uma boa pessoa_

 _fangirl-ily: certo, eu exagerei: ele é péssimo. Mas é aquele ditado né_

 _fangirl-ily: vamo faze o que_

 _fangirl-ily: encontrei uma árvore bacana aqui no parque, tem uma grama fofa onde eu posso sentar e sofrer calada. Parece mais simpática que o Sr. Riddle_

 _fangirl-ily: Rsrs quem não parece mais simpático que ele? Por Vader!_

 _fangirl-ily: de qualquer forma, eu estou frustrada_

 _fangirl-ily: sinto como se não me conhecesse mais_

 _fangirl-ily: parece bobagem, mas é como se eu tivesse perdido todo meu senso de identidade nas últimas horas_

 _fangirl-ily: isso é um saco_

* * *

Depois de desabafar, sentiu-se levemente melhor. Ajeitando-se de modo que o vestido cobrisse bem suas pernas, recostou-se contra o tronco da árvore, fechando os olhos para aproveitar a brisa fresca que soprava em seu rosto. Passou alguns minutos assim, impedindo-se de pensar em qualquer coisa minimamente irritante.

Quando, por fim, sentiu-se mais calma, voltou a prestar atenção no celular. Acessou o aplicativo do site de fanfics, sentindo-se um monstro por estar há tanto tempo sem atualizar.

Prometeu que, assim que chegasse em casa, tentaria escrever pelo menos algumas palavras antes de dormir. Ela tinha leitores maravilhosos demais que não mereciam sofrer tanto com aquela espera.

Aproveitou a deixa para responder alguns dos comentários atrasados, embora o teclado do celular não ajudasse muito. Estava tão entretida no que estava fazendo, acessando as redes, tuitando, respondendo reviews e lendo fanfics que nem reparou a hora que era até que começou a estremecer porque o sol havia se movimentado de modo que a sombra da árvore estava sobre ela.

Para seu espanto, quase duas horas e meia haviam passado desde que sentara ali. Sabendo que seus pais deveriam estar preocupados e que teria de ouvir vários sermões assim que chegasse, tanto por causa de sua saída quanto por Petunia, gemeu ao se erguer, sentindo-se dolorida e rígida de ficar tanto tempo numa posição ruim.

Espreguiçando-se levemente, voltou a guardar o celular, apressando-se para longe do Centro Universitário enquanto somava quanto tempo demoraria até chegar em casa.

Antes, porém, que se afastasse muito do parque, ouviu alguém a chamar.

— Lily! — Era Severus Snape, o stalker.

Por um momento fugaz, Lily quis ser _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ e desaparecer na força, mas o garoto estava próximo demais e não havia um lugar para o qual poderia fugir sem deixar muito clara a sua intenção.

— Snape. — Murmurou, à contragosto, enquanto voltava a caminhar. O garoto prostrou-se ao seu lado.

— Eu queria falar com você há algum tempo... — Ele disse, ofegante, apressando-se para acompanhar os passos dela que aumentavam de velocidade a cada segundo.

— E, para isso, me stalkeou nas redes, descobriu que eu estava no parque e caçou todas as árvores ali até me encontrar? — Lily adicionou, sabendo que estava sendo malvada, mas não pôde evitar. Snape conseguia irritá-la ainda mais do que Sirius.

Para seu espanto, o garoto não negou, corando fortemente diante das afirmações dela.

— O que...? Não acredito que você fez _isso mesmo_ , Snape! — Parou de andar somente para encará-lo, furiosa. — Pensei que já havia superado _isso!_

O garoto abriu e fechou a boca, procurando palavras para dizer, mas nenhuma parecia sair.

Lily não quis esperar pela resposta então voltou a caminhar, mais depressa, rezando para que a falta de práticas esportivas de Snape fosse maior que a dela e que aquilo fizesse com que conseguisse tomar a dianteira. Infelizmente, por mais ofegante que o garoto estivesse, as pernas dele eram mais compridas, o que facilitou para que a alcançasse.

— Desculpa, Lily. — Ele disse, soando demais com anos atrás, quando os dois eram melhores amigos e tudo o que Snape fazia era pedir desculpa cada vez que fazia alguma merda.

— O que você quer, por Vader? — Resmungou, vencida, amainando o passo de forma que não ficasse tão sem ar.

— Na verdade eu queria me desculpar. _De novo_. — Ele adicionou ao perceber a sobrancelha arqueada dela.

— Pelo quê?

— Pelo outro dia, no Twitter. O que eu falei a respeito dos youtubers. Por mais que eu não goste deles, não significa que você não possa gostar. — Ele falou fazendo-a bufar.

— Nossa, que grande descoberta, Snape! Não fazia ideia de que meus gostos independiam dos seus, meu Vader! — Rolou os olhos para o garoto que cerrou os lábios, contrariado. — Eu não vou ter a mesma conversa que tive anos atrás com você, quando te falei tudo aquilo sobre essas... _coisas_ que você decidiu apoiar. Mas, francamente, Snape, dá um tempo! Eu não sou mais sua amiga para que você viva puxando minhas orelhas. — Ele se encolheu levemente, como se ela o houvesse machucado. Lily não conseguiu se importar. Ela já havia esgotado toda a paciência com ele. — Da mesma forma que você, tenho minhas opiniões formadas e não vou mudá-las por causa de uma menção no Twitter. — Suspirou. — Agora, se me dá licença, vou ir para casa ouvindo minhas músicas enquanto rogo às forças que me deixe à salvo da ira de minha mãe. — E, acenando sem muita emoção, afastou-se do garoto sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás e ver se ele a estava seguindo.

Quando, por fim, chegou na rua de sua casa, o sol já estava sumindo no horizonte. Sem muita vontade, caminhou até os portões. Sr. Tom Riddle já havia sumido para fazer sabe-se lá o que ele fazia quando estava dentro da sua casa. Resmungar, talvez?

Por outro lado, a casa de seu _vizinho_ estava cheia de luzes acesas e barulhos de coisas sendo arrastadas e, por um milissegundo, Lily sentiu o peito apertar ao lembrar da outra vez que ouvira aquele barulho, imaginando se, por ventura do destino, James Potter estaria de mudança novamente. Ela não sabia como reagir diante daquilo. Por um lado, a chegada do vizinho havia causado um grande rebuliço na própria vida, mas, caramba, ela era vizinha de JAMES POTTER, o Prongs! Não era qualquer uma que podia dizer uma coisa daquelas, muito menos que Sirius Black, o Padfoot original, invadia sua casa à esmo para jogar conversa fora.

Um estranho sentimento tomou conta dela ao pensar em Sirius e, chocada, percebeu que se tratava de saudade. Quer dizer, o cara invadia a casa dela e Lily ainda sentia _falta?_ Até conseguia imaginar a expressão no rosto do garoto se a ouvisse dizer uma coisa daquelas. Era provável que risse, arrogante e ainda falasse qualquer coisa sobre sua presença ser maravilhosa demais para que ninguém sentisse falta.

Eles não podiam ir embora... não quando Remus Lupin, o Moony, estava prestes a chegar e ela poderia conhecer o terceiro integrante do grupo! Uma oportunidade daquelas não podia ser desperdiçada.

Um xingamento alto sobreveio da janela do segundo andar, bem em frente ao quarto de Lily e então ela se acalmou. Ela conhecia aquele vocabulário. James usava toda hora quando acabava sendo desastrado demais em seus vídeos. Aliás, ele era _sempre_ desastrado nos vídeos.

— Deve estar mudando o sofá de lugar. — Lily disse, divertida, e então suspirou, meneando a cabeça enquanto se repreendia por ser tão estupidamente idiota. Quer dizer, aqueles garotos não eram nada para ela, exceto ídolos virtuais. Não deveria se importar tanto caso um dia decidissem ir embora, afinal de contas, com a vida que eles levavam, nem era algo muito difícil de vir a acontecer.

Percebendo que havia demorado demais em frente à porta de sua casa, juntou o restinho de sua coragem e abriu-a, imaginando o que a aguardaria lá dentro.

— Mas o que... Por Vader, Tuney, o que aconteceu? — Indagou assim que chegou na sala e viu sua irmã, embolada em cima do sofá, aos prantos.

— Ele... terminou. — Petunia disse e soltou um uivo de tristeza, voltando a esconder o rosto no meio das almofadas, chorando.

— O... quê? — Lily não sabia como reagir ao se aproximar da irmã, assustada. — Terminou? Terminou o quê?

Mas Petunia não respondia e seu choro somente aumentava.

— Tuney...

— Vernon terminou comigo! — A irmã praticamente berrou, jogando uma almofada longe e erguendo-se do sofá, frustrada. — Depois de tudo... Ele... Argh! — E, sem dar qualquer outra informação, correu para as escadas, subindo-as de forma ruidosa antes de entrar em seu quarto e bater a porta com força atrás de si.

Sentindo como se o mundo estivesse de cabeça para baixo, Lily demorou a perceber que seu celular estava vibrando ao som de _The Imperial March_ ¹. Apressando-se a tirá-lo da bolsa, Lily atendeu.

— Alô?

— _Lily, sou eu, mamãe. Desculpe não termos chegado ainda, eu e seu pai viemos para a casa de sua avó e, bem, sabe como ela é..._

Lily riu diante das palavras de sua mãe.

— Sei. Vocês vão chegar em casa cinco quilos mais gordos.

— _É. Mas vocês duas estão bem? Viram os biscoitos no forno?_

— Hm, na verdade não. — Caminhou até a cozinha, abrindo o forno e sentindo o estômago estremecer ao sentir o cheiro maravilhoso dos biscoitos que estavam na forma. — Mas está tudo _bem_ , mãe. — Lily disse, sentindo-se péssima por mentir, embora soubesse que não deveria falar nada sobre Petunia para a mãe se não quisesse que ela voltasse correndo para casa trazendo o primeiro cara apresentável que achasse na rua para empurrar sobre a irmã.

— _Ótimo. Bom, meu bem, vou desligar. Sua avó está ficando irritada por eu não estar ouvindo suas histórias. Fiquem bem. Até logo_.

— Tchau, mãe.

Depois de desligar, Lily pegou não um, mas todos os biscoitos da forma, colocando-os num prato e subiu em direção ao seu quarto. Pensou em oferecer algum dos doces à irmã, mas o som de choro e coisas sendo atiradas longe eram perigosos demais para que ela se aproximasse.

Tirou as sapatilhas, colocou o prato de biscoitos sobre sua escrivaninha e ligou o computador, pensando em cumprir sua promessa de escrever. Soltou um suspiro de satisfação ao sentir o chocolate do biscoito derreter em sua boca. Helena Evans era, sem dúvidas, a melhor cozinheira que conhecia.

Assim que sentou em sua poltrona confortável, porém, o som de coisas caindo voltou a seus ouvidos e ela percebeu que não se tratava mais de Petunia. Lançando um olhar rápido para a janela – que havia esquecido aberta – percebeu que, no quarto azul do _vizinho_ , James Potter encontrava-se parecendo realmente frustrado enquanto segurava o que deveria ser uma _Softbox_. O garoto tinha uma fita adesiva nas mãos e tentava colar sabe Vader o quê com aquilo.

Esquecendo-se de parecer _não-stalker_ , Lily ergueu-se de onde estava sentada, aproximando-se da janela enquanto ria das tentativas falhas do garoto.

Somente quando ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, soltando a _Softbox_ longe e erguendo os olhos para a janela é que ela percebeu seu erro. Seus olhares se cruzaram e, é claro, Lily corou.

Mas, para a surpresa dela, o garoto se aproximou da janela, esticando-se para fora com um sorriso no rosto.

— Oi, vizinha! — Ele cumprimentou-a, levemente e Lily soube que não poderia fechar as cortinas rapidamente como se nada tivesse acontecido como pretendia.

— Hey. — Ela se aproximou um pouco mais da própria janela, receosa. — Tudo bem aí?

James passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente, fazendo com que Lily precisasse conter um suspiro. Por Merlin, ver aquilo na vida real e não através de vídeos no YouTube era extremamente... sacudiu-se mentalmente, afastando tais pensamentos.

 _Em nome da força, Lily Evans, se controle!_

— Na verdade estou tendo dificuldades com alguns utensílios. — Ele disse, sorrindo, diminuindo bastante o fato de que havia acabado de jogar a _Softbox_ do outro lado do quarto. — E você?

— Acabei de chegar em casa, vou assistir séries. — " _Mentira, na verdade vou escrever nas minhas fanfictions +18 e rezar para que meus pais nunca descubram sobre as cenas eróticas que escrevo"_. Sorriu. — Estava gravando vídeos? — Deixou escapar, mas, felizmente, não foi tão ruim, afinal ele mesmo havia dito que era um youtuber.

— _Tentando_ seria a palavra certa. — James encostou-se na janela, suspirando. — Não estou conseguindo arrumar a iluminação, o meu _Softbox_ quebrou quando tropecei sobre ele. — E riu, aparentemente lembrando do infortúnio.

Lily riu em retribuição, perguntando-se se estava parecendo tão idiota quanto se sentia.

— E por que o seu amigo, Sirius, não te ajuda?

— Ele e Remus, meu outro amigo, saíram. — Disse, parecendo estranhamente pensativo. — E acho que vão demorar até estarem de volta. Vou ter de me contentar com o _Snapchat_.

— Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar com a _Softbox_. — Lily deixou escapar e no mesmo momento quis enterrar-se viva à sete palmos da terra, deixando o corpo apodrecer para as larvas. James, por outro lado, parecia interessado. Sabendo que deveria continuar, afinal a merda toda já estava feita, adicionou: — Eu tenho uma _Softbox_ aqui. Minha mãe comprou para Petunia quando ela achou que o sonho da vida dela era ser fotógrafa profissional. — O que havia se provado um _grande_ erro. — Não deve ser tão bom quanto o seu, mas...— Deu de ombros, enquanto que por dentro tudo o que conseguia pensar era "p _or favor, não aceite. Em nome da força, não aceite! Por Vader, não a-"_

— Eu iria adorar. — O sorriso no rosto do garoto aumentou ainda mais.

Assentindo, Lily afastou-se da janela, imaginando até quando aquela magia dos marotos iria reinar sobre ela, fazendo-a falar mais do que deveria quase sempre.

— _Pela força..._

* * *

— Você deveria chegar mais para o lado. — Ela disse, concentrada, enquanto tentava arrumar o enquadramento da câmera. — Ótimo.

Não conseguia entender como exatamente havia parado ali, atrás da câmera preciosa que James Potter, o Prongs, usava para gravar seus também preciosos vídeos, _ajudando-o a gravar._ Meneando a cabeça, esticou-se até o Softbox, ajustando a luz para que não estourasse no vídeo.

— Certo, quando quiser, pode começar. — Ela disse, afastando-se da câmera enquanto deixava garoto ajeitar-se na cadeira.

— Hm, Lily? — Ele a chamou, fazendo-a erguer os olhos para encará-lo. Só para se deparar com um celular apontado em sua direção. — Então, gente, observem bem essa face, pois foi ela a salvadora da pátria para o nosso Hangout de Domingo.

A boca da garota abriu em um perfeito "o", mas, ao contrário do que acontecera com Sirius, sabia que ele havia publicado. Sabia que, naquele momento, seu rosto patético estaria estrelando um _snap_ publicado por nada menos do que _James Potter_. Apenas não conseguia decidir se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim.

James Potter sorriu, maroto _demais_.

— Dê um oi para as _Snitches_ , Lily.

Mas, antes que ela pudesse escolher entre pular no pescoço dele ou fazer o que ele havia dito, a porta do quarto foi aberta e, por ela, Sirius Black e, por Vader, Remus Lupin entraram.

Sirius sorriu.

— _Ruiva_! — Cumprimentou-a, sem conseguir esconder a pontada de maldade em sua voz. — Hey, Moony, essa é a Lily. — Indicou-a para o outro garoto que a encarou sem qualquer expressão discernível no rosto. — Ela é fã de Star Wars como você.

Remus Lupin aproximou-se e Lily sentiu-se eufórica. De todos os marotos, Remus, sem dúvida, era o seu xodó. Ele, além de ser extremamente fã de Star Wars, também fora quem a inspirara a fazer o curso de Engenharia da Computação. Lily passara várias noites assistindo seus vídeos e tutoriais, finalmente descobrindo o que queria fazer de sua vida.

Contudo, antes que pudesse sorrir e cumprimentá-lo, o garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo não estar muito feliz com a presença dela ali.

— Oi. — Ele cumprimentou-a, sem muita emoção na voz, enquanto que, em seus olhos, algo parecia arder.

E então ela percebeu que, por algum motivo que fugia à sua compreensão, Remus Lupin a _odiava_.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Nota: Softbox é um refletor utilizado para iluminação de fotos o vídeos.**

 **E aí, amores! O que acharam do capítulo? Quais as teorias de vocês para o suposto "ódio" de Remus pela Lily? E a família do Sirius? Será que são tão ruins quanto a família dos livros? Rsrs'**

 **Enfim, gente, espero que tenham gostado! Não esqueçam de contar para mim nos comentário, certo?**

 **Beijos e, se Vader permitir, até breve!**

* * *

 **Comentários [sem login]**

 _Obrigada a linda Elyon (sem conta) pelo comentário no capítulo anterior! Que bom que está gostando, amor! Beijinhos :*_


	7. 6 - SnapeChato

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **6\. SnapeChato**

* * *

 **[DOMINGO - 03 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Lily não sabia dizer exatamente quanto tempo mais ficara lá, naquele quarto azul – que por dias havia sido motivo de suas especulações – junto de três dos integrantes do _The Marauders –_ de quem era fã há anos – contudo, nunca se sentira tão deslocada quanto ali (certo, tudo bem, houvera outra vez, naquela maldita aula de canto onde percebeu que aquilo _definitivamente_ não era para ela e que teria de esquecer o sonho de ser uma cantora reconhecida internacionalmente porque fizera uma garotinha de oito anos chorar por conta de seus gritos).

Quando, por fim, foi acompanhada até os portões de entrada por James Potter – e estava tão estressada que sequer assimilou o fato de que JAMES POTTER a estava acompanhando até a entrada da casa DELE – sentiu um alívio indescritível percorrer seu corpo ao sentir a brisa do início da noite tocar em sua pele.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar nos olhares reprovadores que Remus Lupin lançava para ela, como se ela fosse uma intrusa em seu Clube do Bolinha secreto. Quer dizer, tudo bem que ela nunca o havia visto antes e que, por serem youtubers famosos, logicamente haveriam garotas tentando se aproveitar, mas ele nem a conhecia para chegar à uma conclusão daquelas! E pensar que, de todos eles, Lupin fora um dos que ela mais quisera conhecer e trocar algumas ideias!

 _Patético_.

Estava tão irritada e focada em seus pensamentos espumantes que nem sentiu o leve toque em seu ombro até que James a chamou.

— Planeta Terra chamando. — Ele brincou, fazendo com que ela corasse pela falta de atenção.

— Oh, desculpa! — Ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar ainda mais por conta do constrangimento. — Estava distraída.

O garoto assentiu, franzindo o cenho, pensativo.

— Me desculpe pelo Remus. — Ele finalmente falou, fazendo com que Lily arregalasse os olhos, surpresa pela percepção dele. — Ele _nunca_ é assim, não sei o que deu nele...

Lily deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, quando no fundo sentia-se ainda mais enfurecida. Então quer dizer que ele não era sempre assim? Estava agindo feito um babaca especificamente com ela? Por _quê_?

Sentiu uma vontade avassaladora de voltar até o quarto azul e perguntar para ele qual, diabos, era o problema dele, mas controlou seu gênio, sabendo que aquilo somente contribuiria para a péssima opinião que o garoto parecia ter dela.

— Todos nós temos dias ruins. — Ela disse e tentou parecer compreensiva, mas temeu que tudo o que tivesse demonstrado fosse ceticismo. Suspirou. — Bem, eu vou indo nessa, James. Petunia estava tendo alguns problemas antes de eu sair e quero evitar ter de acabar meu Domingo limpando os restos mortais de minha irmã suicida.

Parecendo achar graça das palavras dela, James retirou a mão que havia depositado sobre seu ombro – e que havia deixado pousada ali por um longo tempo – fazendo com que ela sentisse um estranho frio diante da separação. Rapidamente, Lily afastou aqueles pensamentos.

 _Patético. Patético._

— Obrigada, Lily. Você salvou o meu dia. — O sorriso que ele deu foi tão brilhante que fez com que uma parte da irritação dela fosse instantaneamente, dando certeza a ela de que deveria estar babando.

Obrigando-se a fechar a boca, ela assentiu, esgueirando-se pelo portão que ele segurava aberto e direcionando-se para a própria casa.

— Por Vader... — Resmungou, quando fechou a porta atrás de si e se encostou nela. Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente enquanto tentava acalmar o coração que nem havia notado estar a mil por hora.

 _The Imperial March_ ¹ soou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-a assustar-se. Puxando o celular do bolso da calça – que havia colocado rapidamente antes de correr até a casa do vizinho com um Softbox numa mão e biscoitos de chocolate na outra (Lily gemeu ao lembrar que havia deixado o pote de sua mãe lá, sabendo que aquilo poderia causar a terceira guerra mundial) – atendeu.

— Hey.

— _Me diz o que, por Deus, você está fazendo no Snapchat do Prongs?! —_ A voz de Marlene estava esganiçada.

— O que...? — Lily começou a perguntar, sem entender o que a outra estava falando.

— _Como assim "o quê"?_ — Marlene praticamente berrou, fazendo com que ela afastasse o celular do ouvido. — _Lily Evans, nem tente ocultar qualquer coisa de mim, porque..._

Mas Lily não a ouvia mais. As palavras da amiga finalmente fizeram algum sentido para a ruiva, fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse por não ter lembrado daquilo de imediato. Desligando a chamada sem se dar ao trabalho de dizer tchau, abriu o _Snapchat_ , xingando enquanto esperava carregar. Não havia nada no mundo que a irritasse mais do que uma internet lenta. Somente haters de Star Wars, obviamente.

Clicou sobre os Snaps de _Prongs_ e assistiu, abismada, observando enquanto o garoto gravava absolutamente _TUDO_ o que ela estivera fazendo, desde arrumar a _Softbox_ de forma desajeitada até o enquadramento da câmera. Sentia-se frustrada por não ter percebido o que o garoto estava fazendo, contudo, sabia que seu medo de acabar surtando havia feito com que ela quase nem olhasse na direção de James mais do que o estritamente necessário. Observou-se pelo Snap, encarar a câmera, espantada, quando ele a chamou para logo em seguida ter a porta do quarto aberta e, por ela, Sirius e Remus entrarem no foco enquanto a cumprimentavam. Conseguia ler no próprio rosto o choque por causa da reação de Lupin.

— Céus, ele me gravou no meu pior ângulo. — Gemeu, atirando-se no sofá para terminar de assistir. — Pela força... — ela fechou os olhos quando o último snap, onde James finalmente passara a focar em si mesmo e não sobre ela, terminou.

 _The Imperial March_ soou novamente, estridente em seus ouvidos. Lily sabia que era Marlene.

Gemeu ao atender.

— _Vou fingir que você não acabou de desligar na minha cara, porque quero muito saber os babados. —_ A amiga disse, expectante.

— James Potter precisava de uma Softbox. — Ela disse.

— _E...?_

— Eu _tinha_ uma Softbox. — Ela conclui como se aquilo explicasse tudo o que havia acontecido. Gemeu novamente. — Marley, ele me _odeia_!

— _Ahn? Amiga, sério, depois dos snaps dele eu tenho certeza de que está longe disso. Deixa de ser neurótica!_ — Marlene disse e Lily podia imaginá-la rolando os olhos diante de suas palavras.

Suspirou, exasperada.

— Não o James, o Remus! Ele me odeia. A cara que ele me olhou... Era como se eu fosse um inseto ou... Argh! Eu não faço ideia do porquê! — Ergueu-se do sofá e foi até a cozinha, apoiando o celular entre o ombro e a orelha para ligar a cafeteira e encher uma caneca com café.

— _Como assim? Do que está falando?_ — Lily ouviu o som de algo sendo derrubado no outro lado da linha e imaginou que Marlene deveria estar cuidando do irmão. — _Mas que merda, Jonas! VOCÊ VAI DESTRUIR TUDO! —_ Marlene soltou mais alguns xingamentos e então voltou a falar no telefone. — _Lily, eu vou ter que te ligar mais tarde, Jonas está, como sempre, destruindo tudo. Meus pais vão me matar se eu deixar ele colocar o hotel abaixo. Tchau._

Suspirando, Lily guardou o celular e terminou de tomar o café. Somente então encaminhou-se para o seu quarto, trancando a porta de entrada antes de subir as escadas. Antes, porém, que chegasse até o cômodo, parou em frente ao quarto de Petunia, imaginando se deveria entrar.

Sabendo que seria uma péssima irmã se não tentasse consolá-la, abriu a porta, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa ao adentrar o quarto e encontrar tudo fora do lugar.

— Devo avisar nossos pais que os _Sith_ passaram por aqui? — Disse, tentando parecer brincalhona. A irmã estava deitada na cama desarrumada, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Sequer se moveu quando Lily se aproximou. — Hey... — chamou-a, receosa. Petunia ergueu os olhos para ela, inexpressiva. — Sei que é estupido perguntar, mas... tudo bem com você? — Sentou na beirada da cama, tentando entender as expressões da irmã.

— Não. — Bem, ali estava o gene Evans, explícito na secura do monossílabo.

— Você quer falar sobre isso?

— Não. — Petunia negou e então voltou a chorar.

— Oh, meu Vader... — Lily deitou ao lado da irmã, puxando-a de modo que ficasse aconchegada em seu braço, do mesmo modo que Tuney fizera várias vezes em anos anteriores quando ela tinha pesadelos e acordava chorando no meio da noite. Sentiu-se inquieta e desconfortável, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. — O que aquela orca fez com você? Quer xingá-lo? Eu posso ajudar, sabe... não sou muito boa em consolar as pessoas, mas tenho um vasto vocabulário em xingamentos se quer mesmo saber.

Petunia soltou o que pareceu a Lily uma risadinha.

— Ridículo. — A irmã murmurou com a voz engrolada. — Idiota.

— Isso, Tuney, continue! Liberte sua alma desse babaca, infeliz, cabeça de bagre, _Peppa_ _Pig_...

— Filho da mãe. Imbecil. Filhote de _Chewbacca_...

— Ei! Não ofenda os _Chewie!_ — Lily interrompeu, sorrindo ao ver que a irmã parecia levemente melhor. — Vamos lá, Tuney, continue, coloque tudo para fora. Xingue o pai, a sogra, toda a arvore genealógica do babaca. Gaste suas cordas vocais com palavras sujas, isso é ótimo para a liberação dos sentimentos ruins... — E ela o fez, impressionando até mesmo Lily com a criatividade para xingamentos. Inclusive estava anotando mentalmente vários daqueles palavreados para utilizar em sua fic Han/Leia. Nunca havia imaginado que Petunia era tão poética.

Quando, por fim, esgotaram todo o vocabulário para xingamentos, elas riram. Era estranho, na verdade, pensar que era por causa de Vernon que estavam ali, juntas, rindo, afinal fora por causa dele que elas tinham se afastado. Claro, Lily entendia que a irmã daria atenção para o namorado, afinal sonhava em casar com o cara, mas no início se ressentira por ter sua atenção compartilhada. Com o passar dos anos foi se acostumando até que, por fim, parou de se importar – ou, pelo menos, era o que dizia a si mesma.

Naquele momento, porém, toda a empatia adquirida com o tempo sumiu, deixando apenas a raiva que Lily sentia de Vernon Dursley por causar tanta dor a sua irmã. Tudo bem que Petunia era muito pior que Palpatine quando queria, porém, ninguém tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ela!

— Hey, Tuney, o que você acha de sairmos amanhã? Faz tempo que não vamos ao shopping... e eu realmente preciso de ajuda com umas calças novas. — Ela sabia que estava provocando sua própria morte, mas não conseguia parar. Ela queria que Petunia ficasse bem, nem que para isso tivesse de aturá-la sendo insuportável escolhendo roupas.

— Ugh, você realmente _precisa_ de umas calças novas. — Petunia disse, recuperando um pouco de seu ar mandão. — Na verdade, você precisa de _tudo_ novo.

Lily controlou um gemido, sabendo que teria de ser forte se quisesse sobreviver ao dia seguinte.

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA FEIRA - 04 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Atrasada, _de novo_. Espero que não esteja se tornando um hábito, Srta. Evans. — Aberforth disse, carrancudo.

Franzindo o cenho, Lily baixou os olhos para o relógio de pulso, sentindo-se injustiçada ao perceber que havia chegado apenas _um_ _mísero_ minuto atrasada.

Sabendo que seria uma batalha perdida, preferiu não contestar, murmurando um pedido de desculpas antes de largar sua bolsa no lugar de sempre, ligar a cafeteira e o computador e pegar o espanador para tirar o pó das prateleiras.

Mais de meia hora havia passado até que terminasse e, quando o fez, a loja encheu de clientes, fazendo com que ela perdesse metade da tarde indicando CD's e discos antes de conseguir sentar em frente ao computador e tomar o seu café – que estava frio.

Pegou o celular enquanto esperava sua conta no _Tumblr_ carregar, soltando um suspiro resignado ao perceber que – como sempre – estava sem sinal. Lily estava começando a desconfiar que Aberforth tinha revestido as paredes da loja de modo que o sinal não chegasse até ali dentro porque, por Vader, não era possível! Lily queria conversar com suas amigas!

Estivera tão focada em Petunia na noite anterior que nem vira quando Marlene ligara novamente e, de manhã, quando tentou entrar em contato, a amiga não havia atendido. Nem mesmo Alice parecia estar disponível para conversas, pois seu celular só dava na caixa postal.

Sentia-se extremamente frustrada por não ter ninguém com quem conversar e desabafar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo na vida dela. Desde que ficara encucada com "a coisa" e, logo em seguida, com o fato de Remus Lupin a odiar, ninguém parecia disponível para ouvir seus lamentos. Exceto Sirius.

Estreitou os olhos ao pensar naquilo. Sirius podia ser o ser humano mais irritante do mundo, mas também fora o único que a entendera quando deixara escapar sobre sua confusão a respeito do que era. _E,_ adicionou, _deve saber exatamente o porquê do Lupin me odiar._

Chegando àquela conclusão, Lily franziu o cenho, pensando numa forma de atrair o garoto a fim de poder conversar com ele. Ela riu, sem humor, pensando no quanto era irônico que, quando ela finalmente _queria_ ter uma conversa com ele, Sirius não chegasse invadindo os lugares onde estava.

Tamborilando os dedos no tampo da mesa, suspirou em alívio ao ter a página do Tumblr carregada. Reblogou alguns posts – principalmente em se tratando de Han/Leia – respondeu algumas mensagens privadas e asks de leitores revoltados com sua demora assim como de alguns seguidores que gostavam de seus _edits_ e somente então fechou a aba para abrir o _Twitter_. O trambolho que Aberforth denominava computador não carregava mais de um site ao mesmo tempo. O que à princípio era um inferno, mas, depois de tanto tempo trabalhando ali, Lily já havia se acostumado.

Ergueu os olhos em direção à porta, perscrutando a loja a fim de ver se ninguém havia entrado sem que ela visse e então voltou a atenção para o computador. Sorriu ao ver 20 notificações e 2 mensagens. Imaginou que Marlene e Alice deveriam ter tentado falar com ela já que ambas sabiam que ficava incomunicável quando estava trabalhando.

Clicou primeiro nas mensagens e descobriu que estava certa. Marlene havia falado com ela não apenas no grupo que dividiam com Alice, mas também em privado. Todas as mensagens eram de "ME CONTA, ME CONTA, ME CONTA" _._ Sorrindo, Lily pôs-se a digitar sua situação, sentindo-se aliviada em se abrir com alguém.

Quando terminou de digitar, voltou para suas notificações e sentiu seu estômago apertar ao perceber que deveria tê-las aberto primeiro.

* * *

 _jonews: fangirl-ily é a Guga. Te vi no snap daquele cara que você segue, o James Potter!_

 _jonews: fangirl-ily acho que agora ele já sabe que você é fã dele, né? Hehe_

 _jonews: fangirl-ily aliás, obrigada pelo contato da vancemme, consegui um ingresso com ela! Você é demais!_

 _vancemme: jonews fangirl-ily COMO ASSIM A LILY APARECEU NOS SNAPS DO JamesPotter?_

 _vancemme: jonews fangirl-ily MEU DEUS O JamesPotter É MUITO GATO, LILY, (embora não faça meu tipo) SO-COR-RO! SOU SUA FÃ!_

 _jonews: vancemme demais, né? A fangirl-ily sempre foi superfã!_

 _snapeseverus: jonews vancemme fangirl-ily COMO ASSIM NO SNAP DO JamesPotter?_

* * *

— Ah, meu Vaderzinho, por favor, _por favor_... — Mas quanto mais notificações Lily via, mais sentia-se desesperada. Sentia vontade de matar Guga Jones, Emmeline Vance e Severus Snape. Queria sufocá-los com as próprias mãos, observando enquanto afogavam-se até a morte. — Mas que merda... — Ela continuaria a xingar, mas como se não fosse o suficiente, outro cliente chegou na loja e parecia tão tapado que não era capaz de ler as etiquetas sozinho, fazendo com que Lily precisasse se afastar do maior problema de toda sua vida para ajudá-lo.

Quando dispensou o garoto – que teve a cara-de-pau de NÃO COMPRAR NADA – literalmente correu até o computador, quase derrubando sua xícara de café no processo. Observou a hora de cada um dos tweets, percebendo que todos eles estavam na rede há quase duas horas. Por Vader, como se ela precisasse de _mais_ aquilo.

Abrindo o perfil dos três, colou a mesma mensagem desesperada para eles:

* * *

 _PELO AMOR QUE VOCÊS TÊM PELA VIDA, POR VADER, APAGUEM AS MENTIONS SOBRE O SNAP DO JAMES POTTER. EU EXPLICO TUDO DIREITINHO DEPOIS, MAS, POR VADER, APAGUEM._

* * *

Sabia que achariam que estava desesperada, mas, por Vader, ela estava. Na verdade, estava até mesmo tremendo.

Mais rápido do que teria imaginado, Guga Jones e Emme responderam, dizendo que iriam apagar. Lily quase chorou de alívio quando o fizeram. Emme parecia curiosa sobre o ataque de Lily, mas Guga havia entendido perfeitamente. Lily sabia que ela deveria ter lembrado do dia em que encontrara James na loja e no fato de ter dito que ele _não sabia_ que era fã dos vídeos dele. Contudo, com Snape, não teve a mesma sorte.

Aliás, quando _tivera sorte com Snape?_

As horas pareciam intermináveis enquanto passavam sem que ele respondesse. Lily perguntou-se se o garoto não estaria fazendo de propósito, apenas para vê-la sofrer depois do dia anterior. Se aquele fosse o caso, Snape sofreria as consequências. Oh, e como sofreria. Faria com que o ataque de Palpatine aos Jedi parecesse brincadeira de criança.

Algumas pessoas estranhas começaram a segui-la, incluindo dois fã-clubes do Prongs. Ela começou a enlouquecer. Estava suando, bloqueando cada uma delas a cada vez que aparecia um novo seguidor. As curtidas no tweet solitário de Snape aumentava, várias pessoas começaram a responder.

* * *

 _prongslife: snapeseverus fangirl-ily OH MEU DEUS, ESSA É A RUIVA DO SNAP do JamesPotter?_

 _prongsdaluka: snapeseverus fangirl-ily TÁ BRINCANDO QUE É ELA?_

 _prongsdaluka: snapeseverus fangirl-ily QUERIA SER VOCÊ, MIGA, TROCA COMIGO!_

 _jamesprongssss: snapeseverus fangirl-ily VACA, O PRONGS É MEU!_

 _aluadoprongs: jamesprongssss snapeseverus fangirl-ily na verdade ele é MEU, querida._

* * *

Lily gemia a cada tweet, cada um deles pior do que o outro. E apenas aumentava. E ela continuava bloqueando os usuários e xingando a porcaria da internet daquela loja que pegava pior do que o incesto entre Luke e Leia. Como podia ser tão azarada?

Quando o expediente de Lily terminou sem qualquer resposta de Severus Snape, ela estava furiosa e sabia exatamente o que iria fazer: correria até a casa do maldito garoto e esfolaria a cara dele no asfalto. Como ele conseguia ser tão insuportável, por Merlin?

Argh, e Lily pensara que não conseguiria odiá-lo tanto!

Estava decidida do que fazer, entretanto, quando terminou de fechar o portão da _Movie-Maker_ , Petunia pareceu materializar-se ao seu lado. As camadas de maquiagem em seu rosto minimizavam bastante o estrago do dia anterior, embora não o ocultasse por completo.

A irmã sorriu.

— Vamos ao shopping!

* * *

Lily xingava seu coração mole enquanto perambulava pelas lojas junto de Petunia. Nas únicas duas vezes que tentara mexer no celular a fim de ver a resposta de Snape – se havia alguma, obviamente – e de bloquear quem quer que a tivesse seguido, sua irmã quase tivera um ataque histérico.

— Não faça isso, Lily, _por favor!_ Toda vez que você pega o celular eu tenho vontade de pegar o meu e de ligar para _ele_ , me humilhar e pedir para voltar porque minha vida não tem sentido se ele não estiver comigo. _Por favor_ , fique longe desse telefone! — Petunia dissera, desesperada e então nem mesmo no banheiro Lily conseguia escapar sozinha para que pudesse acessar as redes lá, afinal a irmã insistia em acompanha-la para _"não cair em tentação"_.

Mais frustrada do que havia imaginado ser possível, Lily começou a se sentir observada enquanto adentrava loja atrás de loja em busca de mais roupas do que sabia precisar. Desde quando precisava de uma touca naquela época do ano? Por Vader, tinha a impressão de estar gastando três anos de salário a receber naquelas poucas horas.

De qualquer forma, as pessoas a _estavam_ observando _mesmo_. À princípio pensara que fosse apenas impressão, uma sensação incomoda e totalmente paranoica. Mas depois, quando Petunia indicara a ela algumas garotas que juntaram as cabeças e apontaram em sua direção, decidiu que não estava ficando louca.

— Tuney, nós _precisamos_ ir para casa. — Lily disse, encarando as garotas sem conseguir piscar, sentindo seu estômago revirar. — Precisamos ir _agora!_

— Mas...

— _Vamos!_ — Lily puxou a irmã, sentindo o coração acelerado quase sair da boca ao apressar-se em direção à saída do shopping. Era segunda-feira e ela sabia que o local não deveria estar tão cheio, mas como a sorte nunca estava a seu favor, Lily sentiu-se como se estivesse participando de uma edição macabra de Jogos Vorazes onde era a única inimiga de uma horda de tributos que a observavam sem parar.

Sabia que Petunia estava confusa, pois não parava de dizer a Lily para parar de correr, mas não se importou. Queria ir para longe dali. Queria pular no pescoço do Snape e sufoca-lo até a morte. Queria se mudar para o Peru, pintar o cabelo e mudar o nome para Palomita e esquecer que aquele dia acontecera. Queria _estar morta_.

Estavam no estacionamento quando aconteceu.

Lily, em sua pressa, acabou esbarrando em um garoto que, surpreso, esticou a mão para impedi-la de cair. Petunia, que estava sendo segurada por Lily – e que também quase caiu – puxou o braço, afastando-o da irmã.

— Me desculpe. — Lily disse, erguendo os olhos para o garoto que havia acabado de atropelar.

— Não foi nada, moça. — Ele disse, sorrindo, encarando-a com simpatia. E então franziu o cenho, a expressão de reconhecimento tomando conta de seu rosto. — Ei! Você não é aquela ruiva do snap do Prongs?

 _Por Vader._

— O que...? Eu? Não, claro que não e-

Mas o garoto não pareceu convencido.

— Alexia! — Ele gritou e uma garota morena pareceu se materializar ao seu lado. — Olha, ela é a ruiva do Snapchat do Prongs!

— Eu já disse que não...

— Ah meu Deus! — A garota pulou para o lado da Lily, segurando seu braço direito. — Você o conhece? Está namorando ele? Meu Deus, eu-

Mas Lily irritou-se, sentindo-se completa e totalmente desesperada.

— Eu disse que não era eu! — Falou, furiosa, sem se importar em parecer grossa. Queria que o mundo se explodisse. Queria que _eles_ se explodissem. — Agora, se me dão licença. — E afastou-se, sem esperar por uma resposta.

Petunia, que a encarava de olhos arregalados, correu atrás dela, parando apenas quando chegaram no carro.

— O que...?

— Não faça perguntas. — Lily resmungou, perguntando-se quando teria paz em sua vida.

Aparentemente, nunca.

* * *

Foi pior quando chegou em casa e encontrou o bilhete. Isso depois de ter aguentado por todo caminho uma Petunia histérica de tanto rir diante da desgraça que era a vida de Lily.

Sem se importar em ser legal com a irmã de coração partido ou de parecer simpática com os pais que a cumprimentaram, subiu as escadas correndo, quase caindo no corredor ao pular para seu quarto.

Atirando as sacolas de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, apressou-se para o _notebook_ , iniciando-o. Parecia como se o mundo dela estivesse em _slowmotion_ , porque nem mesmo o computador estava iniciando com a velocidade habitual.

Sentiu o celular vibrar, mas ignorou-o. E foi quando o viu: caído ao lado da janela aberta, um pequeno quadrado de papel.

Abaixou-se para ver do que se tratava, curiosa. Em uma letra bonita e inclinada, estavam os dizeres que pareciam mais cabíveis em seu obituário:

* * *

 _"Ruiva, tudo bem? Espero que este bilhete não caia em mãos erradas... ou será que espero?_

 _Só queria dizer que, se quiser continuar escrevendo suas histórias pornográficas sem que o James a descubra, seria bom que bloqueasse o seu Twitter e mudasse seu user._

 _Invadi a conta dele e mudei a senha. Ele está me xingando bastante agora, então espero que entenda todo o meu amor por você. E, claro, o grande favor que me deve._

 _James pode ser meio lerdo, às vezes, mas se continuar vendo os tweets das fãs mencionando a 'ruiva do snap', vai entender rapidinho._

 _Do perfeito e maravilhoso, Padfoot (o original)"_

* * *

— Pelo visto o bilhete caiu nas mãos certas. — A voz irritantemente conhecida de Sirius Black a assustou.

Voltando-se rapidamente para a porta de seu quarto, deparou-se com o garoto apoiado no umbral, encarando-a, divertido.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Ela indagou, sentindo sua voz sair estrangulada devido ao susto.

— Bom, como não vi movimento pelo seu quarto, imaginei que tivesse saído. Então, quando ouvi o barulho de carro estacionando, decidi vir aqui e ver se você ainda estava viva ou se já tinha morrido de vergonha.

Bufando enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar, Lily correu para o computador que, finalmente, estava ligado.

Acessou o Twitter que já estava logado em sua conta, abrindo as configurações sem se importar que Sirius estivesse a observando atentamente. Aparentemente o garoto já sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre ela.

 _Até mesmo as fanfics com smut._ Como se ele não fosse irritante o bastante sem aquela informação.

Lily sentia como se estivesse sem respirar, o alivio preenchendo seu corpo quando, por fim, bloqueou o próprio Twitter – e todas as centenas (sim, centenas) de pessoas que haviam mencionado o fato de estar no _Snapchat_ de James Potter – mesmo tendo de ouvir alguns murmúrios de deboche de Sirius Black. A dor em seu coração ao mudar o user de " _fangirl-ily"_ para " _fangirlily"_ não foi nada comparada com o peso que pareceu ter sido tirado de seus ombros.

— Céus... — Murmurou, amolecendo sobre a cadeira.

Estava suada e cansada, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Mas sorriu, girando a cadeira de modo a encarar Sirius Black.

— Muito obri... — Começou a falar, mas o garoto sorria, maquiavélico, enquanto limpava a garganta e encarava o celular, preparando-se para ler algo que fez com que a voz de Lily morresse.

— _"_ _—_ _O que você quer?_ _—_ _Han perguntou, com a voz rouca de excitação._ _—_ _Diga, Leia: o que você quer?" —_ Ouvir Sirius Black ler aquilo em voz alta era como assistir a própria execução.

— BLACK! — Lily bradou, estupefata. — NÃO OUSE CONTINUAR ISSO... — Correu em sua direção, mas, com a cara-de-pau maior do que o mundo, o garoto subiu para cima da cama, erguendo o celular de modo que ficasse alto demais para que ela pudesse pegá-lo.

— _"_ _—_ _Han...", "_ _—_ _Diga, Leia.", "_ _—_ _Eu quero você – ela murmurou, sentindo-se inebriada tanto era o tesão que sentia", "_ _—_ _Você me quer_ onde?", " _Leia sussurrou:_ _—_ _Dentro de..."_.

— AH! MAS QUE MER- — Ela pulou sobre ele, fazendo com que ambos caíssem, embolados, sobre os travesseiros. — Me dê esse celular, Black. Me dá essa merda! — Eles se embolaram ainda mais, enquanto o maldito garoto gargalhava, afastando o celular das mãos dela cada vez que se aproximava.

Quando, depois do que pareceram horas, Lily conseguiu arrancar o aparelho das mãos dele e erguer-se da cama – os cabelos no rosto e a roupa toda amassada – sorriu, vitoriosa.

Mas o momento não durou muito, pois, ao subir os olhos na direção da janela, percebeu que estavam sendo observados. Sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais, se era possível, e, por um momento fugaz, indagou-se se sua face não estaria derretendo.

Sirius, percebendo o comportamento dela, ergueu-se da cama e caminhou até onde ela estava. Os olhos do garoto acompanharam os dela. Ele não parecia nada feliz com o que viu.

— Oh, merda. — Ele resmungou, no que Lily foi obrigada a concordar.

Na janela do quarto azul, que ficava exatamente em frente ao do quarto dela – a mesma que ela passava quase todo o tempo que estava no quarto observando – James Potter e Remus Lupin observavam-nos, boquiabertos.

Repassando tudo em sua mente, Lily gemeu ao dar-se conta do que a cena deveria parecer aos olhos de quem visse de fora e não entendesse o que _exatamente_ estava acontecendo.

Baixou o olhar para suas roupas, amassadas, sentindo-se mais constrangida do que jamais havia pensado ser possível.

E então percebeu que, se antes Remus Lupin a odiava apenas por _pensar_ que ela estava tentando se aproveitar de algum deles, naquele momento o garoto deveria ter confirmado todas as suas suspeitas.

Como se ela precisasse de mais algum motivo para querer morrer naquele dia.

Oh, por Vader, _quando_ aquela maré de azar iria acabar?

Bem, talvez ela estivesse começando a entender a resposta: _nunca_.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Nota¹: The Imperial March é a música Tema do Darth Vader, mozão.**

 **Claro que a Lily tinha que se dar mal nesse capítulo, afinal se não fosse assim não seria a Fangirlily que conhecemos e tanto amamos não é?**

 **Espero que tenham gostado, amores! To AMANDO escrever essa história doida e cheia de reviravoltas. Me divirto demais!**

 **Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, certo?**

 **Beijinhos e até breve, amores**

* * *

 **Comentários [estou postando pelo celular, pois meu computador decidiu bugar completamente. Por conta disso não consegui responder aos reviews do capítulo anterior, mas espero que me perdoem, ok? Assim que meu notebook voltar ao normal, vou recompensá-los com muitos capítulos novos]**

 _Obrigada a thai souzaro, Lillie Prongs, Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter, janine castro, laisevero, Francielly Potter e Juliete Chiarelli pelos comentários maravilhosos que alegraram os meus dias e me deixaram ainda mais motivada a continuar escrevendo! Vocês são incríveis! Obrigada :*_


	8. 7 - Girls like girls like boys do

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Vai ter gente que não vai gostar do cap, vai ter gente que vai ficar indiferente e vai ter gente que vai amar. Infelizmente nem Fangirl-ily é dinheiro pra todo mundo gostar, né non? Rs'

Como o nome do capítulo já diz: Garotas gostam de garotas assim como os garotos. Eu disse que queria explorar assuntos polêmicos e sexualidade é um desses assuntos. Espero que entendam e aceitem e que, de alguma forma, as coisas expostas aqui na fanfic, possam acrescentar algo na vida de vocês. Seja algum questionamento, uma certeza, uma dúvida. Tudo é válido!

Boa leitura, amores :3

* * *

 **7\. Girls like girls like boys do**

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA - 04 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Eles vão ficar bravos com você por causa disso? — Ela perguntou, assim que James e Remus saíram do quarto azul, deixando com que Lily e Sirius encarassem apenas o lugar onde eles haviam estado. Como, por Vader, aquele tipo de coisa podia acontecer?

Quer dizer, deveria haver uma porcentagem, não devia? Do tanto de azar que uma pessoa poderia ter durante a vida inteira? Estaria o gráfico da sorte de Lily totalmente bagunçado? Quando a criou, será que a força havia esquecido de colocar algumas coisas boas por lá?

Bem, era o que parecia.

Suspirando, Sirius deu de ombros.

— É provável. Mas depois eu vou explicar e tudo vai ficar bem. — Ele disse, embora não parecesse muito convencido.

— Você não pode contar sobre...

— Relaxa, ruiva. — Sirius sorriu para ela, divertido, afastando as rugas de preocupação. — Não vou contar a eles sobre _"A Culpa Não é Das Estrelas"_. — Citou a fanfic da garota, fazendo-a corar. Como sempre.

Lily expirou, sem conseguir definir como se sentia. Caminhou até a janela, puxando as cortinas de modo que ninguém mais pudesse vê-los, xingando-se por não ter feito aquilo antes de sair de casa – afinal de contas, talvez fosse melhor ela selar a janela, de modo que nunca mais precisasse se humilhar na frente de James Potter.

Não enquanto estivesse em seu quarto, pelo menos.

— Você escreve há muito tempo? — Sirius perguntou, interrompendo os devaneios dela, após alguns minutos em silêncio, no qual ele apenas a observava caminhar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

— Seis anos. — Lily murmurou, sabendo que de nada adiantaria mentir para ele. Afinal de contas, de todas as coisas constrangedoras que poderiam ter acontecido e das quais Sirius poderia saber, ler uma fanfic para maiores de dezoito anos dela era de longe a pior. E ele havia acabado de fazer aquilo. — Mas eu leio há quase oito.

Ele assentiu, interessado e abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que o fizesse, a porta do quarto foi aberta e, por ela, Helena Evans espiou.

— Está tudo bem por aqui? — Ela perguntou, simpática, encarando Sirius com um brilho estranho nos olhos. — Pensei ter ouvido gritos e... — Mas interrompeu-se, corando levemente. — Querem biscoitos?

— Mãe! — Lily reclamou, sentindo-se envergonhada diante da expressão curiosa _demais_ no rosto de sua genitora.

— Eu _adoraria_ biscoitos, Sra. Evans. — Sirius respondeu, sorrindo para a mãe dela, fazendo com que Lily o encarasse, furiosa.

Helena parecia prestes a derreter, um sorriso gigante despontando em seus lábios.

— Vou trazer para vocês. — E, lançando um olhar significativo para Lily, fechou a porta novamente.

Lily gemeu, frustrada.

— O quê? — Sirius perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha em indagação.

— Você não percebeu? — Ele negou. — É que... bem... — Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. — Fazia muito tempo desde que um _garoto_ entrava no meu quarto. — Rolou os olhos. — Meu último relacionamento foi há três anos e, bem, durou menos do que uma linha do tempo intacta perto do Flash. Ela deve achar que você... — Mas recusou-se a continuar, se sentindo absurdamente irritada com tudo aquilo.

Sirius parecia surpreso com a informação, encarando-a como se tivesse três cabeças.

— Quê?

— Ela vai achar que estamos _namorando_. Ou aos amassos. Ou qualquer coisa próxima disso. — Ela resmungou a contragosto, voltando a sentar na cadeira em frente escrivaninha. Só para se erguer logo em seguida, ansiosa demais para conseguir ficar quieta.

O sorriso nos lábios de Sirius era malévolo.

— Talvez pudéssemos cooperar com a imaginação dela. — Disse, maroto.

Lily fechou a cara para ele, preferindo não responder à brincadeira. Ter sua mãe pensando que estava namorando com Sirius era o menor de seus problemas naquele momento. Tinha coisas mais importantes a aborrecendo. Pensando nisso, voltou a sentar, arrastando a cadeira de rodinhas até estar em frente ao garoto.

— Por que o Lupin me odeia? — Questionou, séria.

A expressão no rosto de Sirius murchou imediatamente, dando espaço para o desconforto.

— Ah... — Ele murmurou, mas interrompeu-se, sem saber o que dizer.

De todos os momentos nos quais Lily imaginara Sirius Black sem fala, aquele _não era_ um deles.

— Vamos lá, Sirius.

— É... _complicado_. — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando-os dos olhos. Lily percebeu que ele havia deixado a barba crescer um pouco e que aquilo deixava o garoto com um ar ainda mais _maroto_.

— Sirius Black, você acabou de ler uma história _pornográfica_ escrita por mim. — Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. — Quero dizer, por Vader, não existe nada que possa ser tão ruim quanto isso.

Sem conseguir se controlar, Sirius sorriu levemente.

— Você tem um bom ponto.

Lily sorriu.

Naquele momento, Helena Evans voltou a entrar no quarto – ainda sem bater – soltando um sorrisinho nada discreto ao deparar-se com Lily e Sirius tão próximos. Lily não segurou o rolar de olhos impaciente que lançou para ela.

— Trouxe biscoitos e suco. — A mãe sorriu, depositando a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha. E então voltou a encará-los. — Divirtam-se! — E saiu.

Lily voltou a gemer.

— Pela força, parece que ela está sugerindo que façamos sexo selvagem. — Estremeceu com a ideia, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que não conseguia se imaginar fazendo tal coisa com Sirius. Meses atrás ela teria gritado por beijá-lo (na verdade, por qualquer um dos Marotos), mas, agora, tudo o que conseguia pensar ao encará-lo era que Sirius era por demais insuportável para que quisesse ter qualquer coisa com ele.

— Quando quiser, _ruiva_. — Ele piscou e ela esticou-se para dar um tapa em seu braço.

— Vamos, você tem coisas mais importantes a me dizer. — Lily disse, esticando-se para a escrivaninha e puxando a bandeja para perto deles. Sirius pegou um biscoito.

— Isso é maravilhoso. — O garoto disse, com a boca cheia.

— _Black_...

— Certo, certo. — Suspirou, terminando de engolir o biscoito e encarando-a. — Remus e eu tivemos uma _briga_ antes de eu vir para cá. — Ele disse, melancólico. — Não que isso seja novidade, afinal vivíamos brigando, só que dessa vez foi _diferente_.

Voltou a ficar em silêncio, pensando em suas palavras. Lily esperou, paciente, mordiscando um biscoito nervosamente enquanto ele se demorava.

— Nós sempre fomos amigos, eu, Remus, James e Peter. Morávamos perto, éramos colegas na escola. — Sorriu para Lily. — Você deve saber essa história, afinal é nossa stalker.

— Ei...

— Só que com Remus sempre foi esquisito. Ou, bem, _para mim_ sempre foi esquisito. — Sirius estreitou os olhos, pensativo. — Quando você me perguntou sobre "a coisa" e eu dei a entender que eu sabia porque eu tenho essa "coisa"... É porque eu _realmente_ tenho. — Ergueu os olhos para ela, sorrindo sem humor. — Eu sou bissexual. — Meneou a cabeça enquanto Lily absorvia a informação, sem reação, todas as palavras parecendo ter fugido de sua boca, deixando-a sem fala. — E, para mim, isso _nunca_ foi um incômodo. Na verdade, James achava divertido...

— James é...?

— Não... Ele não é. Não precisa se preocupar com a concorrência masculina, ruiva. Até porque, comigo por perto, você teria perdido fácil. — Brincou, maldoso. — Mas ele nunca se importou e me ouvia falar de tudo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Acho que por isso que nunca notei o desconforto de Remus.

— Eu não entendo...

— Remus nunca aceitou o que era. E, veja bem, _ele não é bissexual_. — Sirius interrompeu-a, frustrado. — Ele mentia para si mesmo, _mente_ , tanto que _quase_ nenhum de nós notava... até que algumas coisas saíram fora de controle dois anos atrás e, bem, ele se mudou para Londres. E ignorou completamente o que havia acontecido. — Mas não explicou o que era o tal _"acontecido"_ e Lily percebeu que talvez fosse algo pessoal demais, portanto também não insistiu. Sirius suspirou. — Tudo tinha melhorado... até que decidimos passar as férias na casa dele e então o Peter viajou e o James veio para cá e as coisas ficaram _estranhas_ entre nós dois. Eu... acabei falando o que não devia. Acho que ele não esperava que o pressionasse tanto... — Deu de ombros, como se estivesse se desfazendo do quanto as palavras pareciam machucá-lo.

— Ah... — Lily sentiu-se horrível por tê-lo feito falar sobre aquilo, imediatamente sentando-se ao lado do garoto na cama, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro. — Me desculpe, Sirius, eu não sabia. Eu... por Vader, eu não fazia ideia... quero dizer, tudo bem, li algumas fanfics _wolfstar_ , mas...

— _Wolfstar?_ — Sirius encarou-a, curioso. Ao perceber o que havia acabado de falar, Lily gargalhou.

— É o seu ship. Com o Remus. _Wolf_ de lobo, porque o Lupin usa o apelido _Moony_ e o símbolo do canal é um lobo. E _Star_ porque o seu nome é o de uma constelação. Logo: _wolfstar_. — Gargalhou novamente, sentindo-se absolutamente ridícula por falar aquilo com Sirius Black, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente _leve_.

Era bom poder falar com alguém além de Marlene e Alice sobre aquelas coisas, para variar. Black, por outro lado, a encarava com a boca escancarada, como se nunca houvesse ouvido algo tão absurdo.

— Meu Deus, você é _muito_ louca. — Ele disse, estupefato.

A ruiva gargalhou ainda mais.

— Você não diria isso se lesse as histórias que _as outras fangirls_ escrevem sobre vocês.

— Eu... — Começou a dizer, mas interrompeu-se, balançando a cabeça como se quisesse afastar um pensamento. — Vou deixar isso para lá. Não faz o menor sentido.

— Vocês são um dos meus _OTP's_. _MEU VADER!_ Você tem noção do quanto isso é incrível? — Lily sabia que deveria estar parecendo uma louca, mas não conseguia se controlar diante de tal descoberta. Até porque, por Vader, quando iria ter outra oportunidade de falar sobre o seu _ship_ favorito com um dos integrantes do seu _ship_ favorito _?_ — Deus, quantos plots de fanfic eu poderia escrever com isso...

— Você não _é louca a esse ponto_... — Sirius estreitou os olhos, parecendo horrorizado.

Foi a vez de Lily sorrir, maldosa.

— Nunca duvide de uma fangirl. Parece que estamos quites, Sirius Black. — Sorriu ainda mais, mas então parou, suspirando. — Então vocês brigaram porquê... o _Remus_ não quis assumir o que era?

— Ele tem vergonha, eu acho. Ou medo. Ou os dois. Eu sempre fui indiferente a opiniões, nunca dei muita atenção para o que os outros falam, mas Remus não tem esse filtro. Ele se comove demais, ele... se _importa_.

Então ele entrou em um silêncio melancólico, encarando o biscoito que tinha nas mãos como se quisesse desvendar os mistérios contidos naquele pedaço de farinha e chocolate.

Lily respirou fundo, sentindo que estava na hora de mudar de assunto. Era estranho o sentimento de proteção que despertou dentro dela ao ver Sirius – o risonho e insuportável Sirius – tão abalado.

— Sabe, eu não tenho certeza de que não tenho a "coisa" ainda. — Ela disse, meio à esmo, meio interessada. Sirius ergueu os olhos para ela, curioso. — Eu... não sei.

Mais uma vez, ficaram em silêncio, mastigando os biscoitos e servindo-se de suco enquanto estavam perdidos nos próprios pensamentos.

Sirius foi o primeiro a quebrar a quietude.

— Sabe, ruiva, o único jeito de saber se você tem a "coisa" é _provando_ a "coisa". — E, sorrindo, ergueu-se da cama, espreguiçou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta. — Vou indo nessa. Tenho a terceira guerra mundial para amenizar.

— Oh, merda. — Lily xingou, percebendo a extensão dos problemas. Remus a odiava não porque achava que ela era uma aproveitadora, mas porque estava, possivelmente, _com ciúmes_. E depois da cena que havia presenciado, iria ser um inferno na terra dissuadi-lo das intenções totalmente inocentes de Lily para com Sirius. — Ugh. Ele vai me odiar _ainda mais_.

Sirius meneou a cabeça.

— Vamos dar um jeito nisso. É bom que ele _sinta_ alguma coisa, na verdade. — Disse, sorrindo marotamente. — Vocês vão ter de se dar bem. Aliás, vocês _precisam_ disso. São como gêmeos. Nunca vi duas pessoas com tantos gostos em comum. — Acenou para ela. — Tchau, ruiva.

— Tchau, Sirius. — Lily sorriu em resposta. — Obrigada pela conversa.

— E, como sempre, o prazer é todo seu. — Piscou e saiu para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA - 06 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Me desculpe. — James disse, parecendo culpado. E era bom que estivesse. — É que pareceu...

— Pareceu que você estava aos amassos com a vizinha do Prongs. — Remus adicionou, muito mais agitado do que James parecia.

Sirius rolou os olhos.

— Eu já disse para vocês: ela estava tentando pegar o celular da minha mão, porque eu tinha gravado alguns snaps dela...

— E porque você teria feito uma coisa assim? — Remus parecia extremamente incomodado. Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir, afinal ali estava a prova de que precisava: Lupin se _importava_ mais do que deveria com toda aquela situação. — De que serviria gravar snaps com ela?

Sentindo-se como se estivesse respondendo a mesma pergunta pela milésima vez – o que deveria ser – Sirius empertigou-se.

— Oras, por quê?! Porque as fãs do Prongs estão doidas atrás de quem é a tal da " _ruiva do snap"_. Eu queria apenas ajudá-las. — Sorriu, sentindo-se levemente culpado por mentir para os amigos, mas, ao ver a expressão de desgosto no rosto de Remus e a de euforia no de James, soube que havia feito a coisa certa. Voltou-se para Prongs. — Inclusive, depois que você deixou escapar o nome da moça, ao pedi-la para olhar para os _snaps_ , sabe... — Deu de ombros. — Já estão shippando vocês dois.

— Quê? — James parecia atordoado, como se não tivesse entendido lhufas do que Sirius dissera.

— É. _Jily_ , o nome do ship. E, pelo que vi, é _OTP_.

— _OT_ o quê? — Remus interferiu e Sirius precisou se segurar para não cair no riso ao lembrar da explicação de Lily.

— _One True Pairing_. Algo como o casal mais perfeito, o verdadeiro, o melhor. — Sirius sorriu ainda mais ao ver as bochechas coradas de James. Remus, por outro lado, parecia muito mais calmo. _Moony, Moony, não diga que eu não avisei_ _, Sirius pensou consigo mesmo._ — Já estou até prevendo as fanfics "Jily – Um amor para recordar". Vai ser sucesso. — E gargalhou da expressão dos amigos.

— Isso é... _ridículo_. — Mas não parecia o que James queria dizer realmente. O garoto passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensativo. Então, meneando a cabeça, ergueu os olhos para Sirius. — Vou... levar a Odette para passear. — E murmurou mais alguma coisa antes de ir em direção à porta.

— Quê? — Sirius disse, fazendo-o estacar. — Você acha que, depois de toda essa cena que vocês dois fizeram, vou simplesmente _aceitar_ as desculpas de vocês? Fácil assim?

James arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto Remus suspirava.

— O que você quer, Sirius?

Sorriu.

— Um _desafio_.

James sorriu em resposta.

— Aceito. Mas depois que eu voltar. E _nada_ de coisas obscenas, Sirius. — Estreitou os olhos em aviso e então saiu deixando os outros dois na sala.

Remus, parecendo estranhamente consciente de que estavam sozinhos, também se afastou em direção à porta.

Sirius o chamou, sentindo-se absurdamente divertido.

— O quê? — O outro perguntou, incerto.

— Sabe, nossas fãs também têm outro _OTP_. — E, aumentando o sorriso de uma forma que fez seu rosto doer, disse: — _Wolfstar_.

Corando quase tanto quanto a vizinha ruiva, Remus saiu, apressado, deixando um Sirius muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

* * *

— E é isso, _Marauders!_ — Sirius disse, sorrindo para o celular. — Depois de levar a Odette para passear, como não temos mais nada para fazer da vida, decidimos _jogar_. — Piscou antes de trocar para a câmera traseira do celular. — Prongs, Moony, estão prontos?

James fez o sinal de positivo com a mão antes de se posicionar perto do balde cheio d'água. Remus fez o mesmo ao seu lado. Era um dia quente de verão e eles estavam no jardim da casa de James, próximos à piscina; haviam decidido gravar _Snaps_ para as fãs. Depois de terem uma discussão de horas para qual desafio seria melhor, decidiram para a do pega-com-a-boca – que nada mais era do que enfiar a cabeça na água colorida e tentar pegar um objeto com a boca. Cada objeto dentro do balde tinha um valor. Quem somasse mais pontos no final de cinco minutos, vencia o desafio.

E, claro, Sirius havia escolhido os _melhores_ objetos para fazer tal pratica. Ele seria o juiz e Moony e Prongs os concorrentes. O vencedor ganharia um pote de sorvete. Certo, talvez parecesse idiotice, mas qualquer um que acompanhasse os Marauders saberia do amor que eles nutriam pela guloseima. Era um amor _realmente_ forte.

— _Marauders_. — Voltou para a câmera frontal. — Quero que saibam que os dois meninos ali estão participando deste jogo porque decidiram duvidar da _minha integridade_. — Sorriu, malvado, aguardando para os próximos dez segundos. — Devido a este triste fato, decidi que teria minha vingança e, por causa disso... — Esperou novamente. — Escolhi _objetos_ maravilhosos para os meninos pegarem com a boca. Tenho certeza de que irão aguçar a imaginação de vocês. — Sorriu ainda mais.

— Anda com isso, Sirius! Apostei cinquenta libras que venceria esse jogo. — James resmungou. — E eu _não tenho_ cinquenta libras.

— São cinquenta libras ou seus DVD's de Doctor Who. — Remus adicionou, sorridente. — É bom você ter suas libras até eu te vencer, James.

James bufou.

— Você sabe que isso não é _nada justo_. — Disse, irritado.

— A vida não é justa, meu amigo. — Remus retrucou, sorrindo, convencido.

Eles teriam continuado por dias a fio, portanto Sirius decidiu interrompê-los, mesmo sabendo que as fãs deles iriam amar continuar observando aquelas discussões. Aliás, o que elas _não_ amavam neles?

— Preparar, três, dois... _RUN, FOREST, RUN!_ — E, em seguida disso, tudo o que pode ver de James e Remus eram as costas arqueadas e a parte de trás da cabeça. Cronometrou no relógio de pulso, soltando uma longa gargalhada quando Remus ergueu o rosto de seu balde.

Cuspindo longe o que havia pego, encarou Sirius, furioso.

— É _sério_ , Sirius? — Resmungou, irritado. — _Vibradores?_

— Achei que combinava com vocês. — Gargalhou mais um pouco. — E o James tinha uma caixa cheia deles. — Indicou o outro que havia acabado de emergir do balde, dois vibradores coloridos em sua boca. Cuspiu ao lado do balde.

— Você vai me pagar por isso, Sirius. — James reclamou, mas como o bom competidor que era, voltou a colocar o rosto dentro da água colorida. Sirius encarou Remus.

— É melhor você se apressar, James está na frente. Não esqueçam que os cor-de-rosa valem mais.

Sirius sabia que Remus estava prestes a pular em seu pescoço, mas James voltou a emergir, segurando um vibrador cor-de-rosa entre os dentes, fazendo com que ele fosse obrigado pelo seu lado competitivo a continuar.

Aproveitando a vista, Sirius sorriu, satisfeito. Ah, como era doce a vingança. E, no caso deles, particularmente colorida.

* * *

 **[QUINTA-FEIRA - 07 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Você o quê? — Marlene encarou-a, abismada.

— Vou ir em uma balada gay. — Lily disse novamente, levemente ofegante enquanto tentava manter o ritmo ao segurar a guia de _Padfoot_. Lançou um olhar sobre os ombros, com medo de que alguém a reconhecesse e a atacasse no meio da rua. — Com a Emme.

— Você... Meu Deus, Lily, você realmente está preocupada com isso! — Marlene parou de andar, apoiando-se em seus joelhos enquanto respirava, forte. — Esse seu cachorro... faça ele andar mais devagar.

Resignada, Lily puxou a guia com mais força, fazendo _Pads_ parar.

— _Fica_. — Disse autoritária para o cachorro. — E, sim, eu estou.

— Eu pensei que estivesse brincando. — Marlene disse, após recuperar o fôlego. — Não achei que...

— Pois é. — Lily suspirou, caminhando até um banco vazio que havia perto de onde estavam, sentando-se ali e ajeitando-se de forma que podia acariciar a cabeça de _Padfoot_ confortavelmente.

— Bem... — Marlene sentou ao seu lado, sorrindo levemente. — Pelo menos com garotas eu posso ajudar. Tenho certeza de que meu gosto para elas é _muito_ melhor do que para garotos. — Estremeceu, como se lembrasse de algo ruim. E, bem, levando em consideração o histórico amoroso de Marley, Lily entendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. — Quero dizer, primeiro temos que observar as opções. Temos que encontrar uma bem maravilhosa, meio nerd, que goste de Star Wars... hm... — Colocou uma mão no queixo, pensativa. — Conheço algumas assim na aula de desenho, mas eu ficaria longe da Bulstrode se fosse você e... ah, talvez eu devesse te apresentar à Brown, embora ela seja meio velha para você e...

— Marley. — Lily interrompeu-a, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz com a reação da amiga. — Está tudo bem. Eu ainda não sei o que eu quero. Isso vai ser só uma _experiência_. Não é como se eu fosse _beijar_ alguém por lá. Eu só quero _ver_ as pessoas, interagir com elas, tentar entender como me sinto, sabe? Aproveitar o momento e tudo o mais. É que... é simplesmente _muito_ _esquisito_ eu estar tão confusa agora, depois de já ter namorado meninos antes. Eu sempre pensei que _gostasse_ de homens. Mas e se eu estiver procurando no lado errado? E se o meu lugar é no vale colorido? — Lily bufou. — Não é como se eu estivesse me deixando levar pela opinião dos outros, é que... eu _quero_ saber. E eu percebi que essa minha dúvida já vem de algum tempo. Eu só percebi agora porque as pessoas começaram a comentar, mas... — Deu de ombros.

— Então você vai precisar de toda ajuda que puder conseguir, afinal você não acha _mesmo_ que vai conseguir conquistar uma menina sem a _minha_ ajuda, né? — Marlene rolou os olhos e bufou. — Pena que essa festa é na sexta, porque senão, juro, iria com você. Mas tenho que estudar para a prova de Artes. Meu professor de desenho está quase me fazendo querer arrancar meus dedos. Ugh, odeio aquele cara.

Sorrindo, Lily sentiu-se muito mais leve do que em dias.

— Faça ele se arrepender, Marley. Se ele visse suas HQ's e fanarts estaria chorando por não ter seu talento. Você devia mostrar para ele.

— Oh, ele choraria mesmo. Sou maravilhosa. Mas ainda não. Não quero que ninguém veja aquilo antes de estar pronto. — Então elas continuaram a conversa, vagando por assuntos mais amenos, rindo e se divertindo enquanto Lily contava, constrangida, sobre o que havia acontecido com Sirius. — Meu Deus! — Marlene exclamou, chorando de tanto gargalhar. — Ele leu os seus _smuts?_ Lily, isso é-

— Horrível, perverso, insuportável.

— Na verdade eu ia dizer fofo. — A amiga disse, piscando. — É impressão minha ou está rolando um clima entre vocês dois?

Sentindo o rosto esquentar, Lily exclamou, aborrecida:

— É claro que não, Marley! Acabei de dizer que vou sair com a Emme, que muito gentilmente se ofereceu para me levar no show das Esquisitonas, uma banda de Rock feminino, na balada gay perto da casa dela. — Bufou. — Eu não sinto nada pelo Sirius além de um profundo desgosto.

Mais uma vez, Marlene rolou os olhos.

— Certo, Lily, você até pode não gostar dele _desse_ jeito... na verdade, vocês dois parecem irmãos: um implicando com o outro. — E então gargalhou. — Eu pagava para ver a sua cara ao ver toda aquela gente te seguindo e perguntando sobre quem era a "ruiva do snap".

Gemendo, Lily ergueu-se do banco, olhando mais uma vez para os lados, cuidando para ver se encontrava alguém as observando. Por Vader, era realmente insuportável ter de fazer aquilo toda hora. Era como estar à espera de um ataque dos _Sith_ e não saber de que lado eles viriam. Indagava-se sobre como Sirius, James, Peter e Remus conseguiam lidar com aquela sensação.

— Não me lembre disso, Marlene. Foram as piores horas da minha vida. Pensei que sofreria um infarto antes de excluir aquelas mentions e bloquear a minha conta. — Estremeceu. — _Isso_ seria péssimo.

— Seu enterro seria péssimo, Lily. Pessoas descobrindo sua conta não é nada...

— Não é _nada?_ Marley! Se o mundo descobrir que escrevo fanfics tendo quase vinte anos de idade... sofrerei bullying pelo resto da minha vida. Isso é _sim_ alguma coisa, Marlene!

— Você é muito dramática.

— E você já disse isso milhares de vezes

— É que você nunca parece entender. — Deu de ombros, divertida. Seu olhar ficou maldoso. — Mas então e a Emme? Não lembro de vocês se darem _tão_ bem assim para saírem juntas.

Como de praxe, o rosto de Lily esquentou, deixando-a mais vermelha do que um tomate.

— Bem, ela me ajudou com o negócio das menções no Twitter e acabou puxando assunto nas mensagens...

— E, como retribuição, vocês vão sair juntas? — O sorriso de Marlene era descaradamente cheio de segundas intenções.

— Que a força te carregue, Marlene! — Lily reclamou, sentindo-se, se era possível, ainda mais constrangida. — É só um favor. Ela precisava de alguém para ir com ela no show, já que a Barnow não iria poder... me ofereceu e eu aceitei. Nada mais do que isso.

Marlene não parecia concordar com aquilo, contudo, evitou o assunto enquanto se afastavam do parque, embora um sorrisinho irritante estivesse brincando em seus lábios.

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA - 08 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— _Eu vou te encontrar lá, com o Frank. Ele está curioso, nunca foi numa festa dessas. —_ Alice riu. — _Que horas você vai ir?_

— A Emme vai passar aqui às oito. — Lily respondeu, segurando o celular entre o ouvido e o ombro, enquanto terminava de se secar. Havia acabado de sair do banho e eram sete e meia. Ela estava _quase_ atrasada. — Allie, vou desligar, acabei de sair do banho e preciso urgentemente me arrumar. Nos vemos em menos de uma hora.

— _Okay. Até mais, Lil'_.

Desligando a ligação, Lily deixou o celular sobre a pia, preparando-se para secar o cabelo. Estava usando o banheiro do quarto de seus pais, porque era muito maior que o dela – e porque o espaço extra deixava mais fácil para ela fazer suas performances dançantes. Ah, se Beyonce visse ela dançando Single Ladies, Lily tinha certeza de que seria contratada para ser uma de suas bailarinas.

Assim que terminou de arrumar o cabelo – que por milagre estava em um bom dia – e de ter se vestido – depois de ter passado horas encarando o guarda-roupa sem saber o que usar, por fim optou por uma blusa um pouco mais justa (e que deixava mais coisas _à mostra_ , embora não exageradamente) e um short jeans rasgado – correu até seu quarto, tendo esquecido dos sapatos.

— Lily. — Sua mãe apareceu na porta, encarando-a de cima a baixo. Sorriu. — Uma menina, Emmeline, está lá embaixo te esperando.

— Ah, certo. Ainda falta algumas coisas... diga para ela subir, mãe. — Respondeu, meio à esmo, sem dar muita atenção para ela. Somente quando estava indo experimentar outro sapato é que percebeu que ela ainda estava lá. — O que foi, mãe?

— Hm, bem... — E então desencostou-se da porta, fechando-a ao entrar no quarto. — Essa festa que você vai, o menino... Sirius Black, vai ir também?

Lily sentiu-se tencionar imediatamente. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encarando a mãe, séria.

— Não, ele não vai. — Disse, firme, contudo Helena sequer piscou. — Por quê?

— É que... bem, fico feliz por vocês dois. — Disse e sorriu ainda mais. — Quero dizer, seja lá o que vocês dois estiverem fazendo... se estiverem _fazendo_ alguma coisa, obviamente, o que pode não estar acontecendo e- — Então calou-se, totalmente perdida no que estava falando. Por um momento, Lily reconheceu-se no jeito desajeitado de sua mãe e um sorrisinho escapou de seus lábios. Só para sumir logo em seguida, ao ver Helena Evans se aproximar e segurar suas mãos. E deixar um pacotinho prateado entre elas. — Só por... _garantia_.

— Meu Vader... — Lily começou a falar, mas a mãe já tinha ido embora. Baixou os olhos para o quadrado em suas mãos, sentindo-se mais constrangida do que jamais havia pensado ser possível (e ela já tivera vários motivos para sentir-se extremamente constrangida, principalmente nos últimos dias).

— Hey, Lily! — Novamente a porta do quarto foi aberta, mas daquela vez não era sua mãe. Com os cabelos loiros na altura dos cotovelos, uma calça jeans e um top, Emmeline sorria para ela. Lily sentiu alguma coisa no estômago e imaginou que deveria ser nervosismo. Tão avoada estava que se esqueceu do que estava segurando até que a garota baixou os olhos, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Ah, oi, Emme. — Lily disse, o rosto corado enquanto colocava o preservativo de qualquer jeito dentro do bolso do short. — Estou _quase_ pronta. — Sua voz saiu estranhamente aguda, então limpou a garganta. — Espera só um minuto. Pode sentar, se quiser... — Deu as costas para a garota, indo até onde estavam seus calçados.

— Certo. — Emmeline concordou, divertida, enquanto observava à sua volta. —Então você é realmente fanática por Star Wars. — Ela comentou, sem sentar-se, caminhando pelo quarto, observando os pôsteres. — Também gosto... embora não _tanto_ assim. — Sorriu, divertida. Parecia estranhamente à vontade no quarto, o que fez com que Lily lembrasse quase imediatamente de Sirius. Sorriu para a garota que retribuiu.

— Meu amor por Star Wars é um pouco _maior_ do que o normal. — Lily comentou, fazendo com que Emmeline sorrisse um pouco mais. Só para franzir o cenho logo em seguida.

— Hm, Lily... por que você aceitou sair comigo? — Emmeline indagou, por fim, dando vasão à curiosidade que a corroera por todo o tempo desde que Lily havia aceitado o convite impulsivo.

— Ora, eu te devia um favor depois de você ter salvado a minha vida no Twitter aquele dia. — Lily disse, enquanto terminava de afivelar uma sandalinha. — Sem falar que achei que seria bacana sair com alguém diferente. — Ergueu os olhos para a garota. — E você é legal, Emme. Então, por que não?

Emme a encarou, perscrutadora, como se a avaliasse.

— Eu já tinha te chamado para sair outras vezes. Você não aceitou.

Erguendo-se da posição desconfortável na qual estivera para arrumar o sapato, Lily estreitou os olhos antes de suspirar, vencida.

— É... — Ela começou e então limpou a garganta, sentindo-se levemente desconfortável por falar sobre aquele assunto. Mas, pensou, _Emmeline talvez a_ entendesse. — Eu estou _confusa_ , Emme. Não vou mentir para você, porque você sempre foi legal comigo. Não sei o que quero, entende? — Franziu o cenho, buscando palavras para explicar. — E, quem sabe se eu sair com você e ver pessoas diferentes, em _lugares diferentes,_ eu possa me encontrar.

— Você acha que é lésbica? — A pergunta foi tão direta que pegou Lily desprevenida. — Guga me disse que talvez você gostasse de ir comigo na festa, mas nunca pensei que-

Sendo tão direta quanto ela, Lily a interrompeu:

— É. Na verdade, todo mundo acha. E agora eu estou achando que possa ser e- ah, Vader, é tão complicado. — Encarou a loira. — Eu só quero saber... quem eu sou.

Emmeline assentiu, pensativa.

— Quando eu descobri do que eu _gostava_ , foi difícil. Mas agora é bem normal e um alívio também. — Disse, sincera. Lily sorriu para ela. — Fico feliz em poder ajudar. — Baixou os olhos para o relógio em seu pulso. — Está pronta? — Indagou, no que Lily assentiu. — Então é melhor irmos para não perdermos nem um minuto da festa.

Lily concordou e caminhou até a cama para pegar sua bolsa. Verificou o celular e o dinheiro, guardando-os cuidadosamente ali dentro. E então voltou-se para sair do quarto, mas deparou-se com Emmeline a encarando de forma _perscrutadora_.

— O quê...? — Lily começou, mas não conseguiu terminar, porque a menina estava se aproximando cada vez mais, de modo que suas respirações se cruzaram.

Lily sentiu o coração pular em seu peito, sua inspiração tornar-se ofegante, suas mãos começaram a suar... só não sabia dizer se era nervosismo ou expectativa.

Antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, sabendo que se não agisse logo acabaria perdendo a coragem, terminou com o espaço que havia entre elas, puxando Emmeline para perto e grudando seus lábios nos dela.

A sensação que a tomou foi... _diferente_. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que estava sentindo, somente que o beijo era estranhamente bom. Parou de prestar atenção nas coisas ao seu redor, deixando-se levar pelas emoções que a tomavam, todos os sons exceto as batidas de seu coração pareceram sumir ao seu redor, todas as coisas desapareceram e restavam somente ela, Emmeline e toda a confusão que jorrava dentro do seu peito.

O que estava fazendo?

Mas Emme aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, apagando as perguntas em sua mente, fazendo com que ela ignorasse até mesmo a brisa fresca que entrava pela janela aberta e que fazia com que se arrepiasse.

Fazendo com que ignorasse o fato de que, através da janela aberta, estava sendo atentamente observada.

James não sabia o que pensar da cena que presenciava, exceto que havia algo borbulhando dentro de si, fazendo com que ele sentisse vontade de ir até lá e... o quê?

— Céus, James, controle-se! — Resmungou consigo mesmo, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da janela de sua vizinha. — Ela não tem _nada_ com você.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Parece que a concorrência do James aumentou, afinal rsrs**

 **E aí, amores, o que acharam do capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado! Estou tendo dias felizes e inspirados para FGLY e espero continuar assim. E só eu melhorar da minha LER (lesão do esforço repetitivo), que volto a escrever. Pelo menos, tenho alguns capítulos prontos até lá hehe**

 **Vou tentar postá-los de dois em dois dias, o que acham?**

 **Por favor, me contem o que estão achando, certo? Sempre fico muito feliz de vê-los por aqui**

* * *

 **Comentários [estou postando os capítulos prontos pelo aplicativo do celular, pois meu computador decidiu bugar completamente e agora está no técnico. Por conta disso não consegui responder aos reviews do capítulo anterior, mas espero que me perdoem, ok?]**

 _Obrigada a laisevero, Amanda Reis, Mylle Malfoy P. W, Lillie Prongs, Elyon, thai souzaro, juju black, Marismylle, Juliete Chiarelli e gbrll pelos comentários lindões! Fazem meus dias mais felizes *-*_


	9. 8 - Ressaca, café e vizinhos simpáticos

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **8\. Ressaca, café e vizinhos simpáticos**

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA - 08 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— James, estamos te esperando para o- — Mas para o quê eles o estavam esperando Sirius não terminou de dizer, pois, ao entrar no quarto-estúdio, deparou-se com uma cena um tanto quanto _estranha_ : James estava sentado, totalmente parado como se nem ao menos estivesse respirando. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Erguendo os olhos para o amigo, assustado, James pareceu despertar de um transe. Piscou.

— Eu... estou bem. — Disse e sua voz soou engrolada. Limpou a garganta. — O que foi?

Sirius estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se do outro, observando-o com atenção.

— A única vez que eu te vi com essa cara, foi quando Gemma te deu o fora no momento em que você a pediu em namoro na formatura. Não foi um dia muito feliz. — Sirius acrescentou, encarando-o de forma perscrutadora.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, olhando rapidamente para a janela e percebendo, ao voltar-se para Sirius, que havia cometido um erro. O amigo acompanhou o seu olhar, a expressão de surpresa sendo substituída imediatamente por um sorrisinho maroto no canto de seus lábios.

— Oh. — Sirius murmurou e então sentou na cadeira em frente à de onde James estava antes de inclinar-se em sua direção, _interessado_. — _Apreciando a vista,_ Prongs? — Indagou, divertido.

James bufou, rolando os olhos enquanto tentava disfarçar a coloração avermelhada que subia pelo seu rosto. Que patético.

— Deixa de ser idiota, Sirius. Está vendo coisa onde não tem.

O sorriso de Sirius aumentou.

— E eu, por acaso, _disse_ alguma coisa? Só perguntei se estava apreciando a vista. Você é que parece estar _vendo coisas_. — E indicou a janela.

James xingou-se mentalmente, sabendo que Sirius jamais o deixaria em paz até ter nada menos do que a verdade. Suspirou, recostando-se na poltrona.

— Hm, eu estava olhando pela janela...

— _Espionando_ pela janela seria a palavra certa, caro James. — James estreitou os olhos, irritando-se com o amigo.

—... e então apareceu a vizinha...

— _Lily_.

— Com uma amiga. Ou, bem, seja lá o que elas são, de fato. — James deu de ombros, mas sentiu aquela efervescência no estômago novamente, o incomodo de pensar no que havia acabado de ver, a vontade de... _Nada, James. Vontade de nada._ Sirius, por outro lado, parecia extremamente interessado, como se tivesse compreendido as palavras de James _bem demais._

— _Seja lá o que elas são?_ — Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando-o, sugestivo. — O que quer dizer, James?

— Quero dizer exatamente o que eu disse, Sirius. — James resmungou, erguendo-se e se empertigando. — O que você estava falando antes de começar o interrogatório?

— Nem pense que vai fugir de mim, James Potter. — Sirius também se ergueu, seguindo o amigo para fora do quarto. — Ainda não terminei minhas perguntas.

— Mas eu terminei as minhas respostas. — James deu de ombros, sorrindo de forma convincente para o amigo.

— Você não me disse porque estava com aquela expressão de passou-um-caminhão-por-cima-do-meu-coração.

— E tem uma expressão disso? — James estreitou os olhos, fingindo-se de desentendido. Sorriu ao ver a impaciência de Sirius aumentar e então suspirou. — Não foi nada, Sirius. Elas estavam juntas e eu pensei que... bem, não sei o que eu pensei. Mas também, isso não é da minha conta. _Nem da sua_. — Acrescentou de forma tácita.

Sirius estava prestes a continuar com a indagação, mas, agradecendo internamente, Remus chamou-os, impaciente:

— Andem logo! O Peter está no Skype e não vai poder ficar muito tempo online.

Sem mais delongas, os dois apressaram-se, descendo as escadas em direção à cozinha, onde Remus estava em frente ao notebook. Peter sorria do outro lado da tela.

— _E aí, seus idiotas_. — Peter disse, acenando para Sirius e James que se posicionaram em frente à câmera. — _Gostaria de dizer que estou com saudades, mas isso seria uma mentira: isso daqui é maravilhoso_.

— _Worm!_ Você parece até mais bronzeado. Como está o tempo por aí? — James indagou, puxando uma cadeira para sentar ao lado de Remus. Sirius empoleirou-se sobre eles.

— _Eles estão no inverno, mas, cara, não senti frio ainda._ — Peter respondeu e então sorriu. — _E a casa nova? Fiquei sabendo que tem vizinhas bonitas._

James gemeu, lançando um olhar desconfiado de Remus para Sirius. Sirius deu de ombros.

— Ele me perguntou sobre o almoço, eu só respondi.

— Meu Deus, Sirius, você ainda vai morrer porque falou demais. — James bufou, rolando os olhos para o amigo antes de voltar sua atenção para a tela. Peter esperava pela sua resposta. — Elas _são_ bonitas. — Disse, dando-se por vencido. — Mas uma delas é comprometida e a outra...

— _O que tem?_

— É como a encarnação de todas as coisas nerds existentes. E bonita. E muito engraçada. E um pouco louca também, mas nada que possa assustar. — Sirius disse cheio de propriedade, antes que James pudesse responder.

— É... — James murmurou, segurando-se para não responder "e gosta de meninas" na frente dos outros. Ele lembrava dela ter lhe dito que não era _lésbica_ alguns dias atrás. E, apesar de tê-la visto beijando uma menina apenas alguns minutos antes, James preferia acreditar nas palavras dela. O porquê de toda aquela necessidade de firmar-se nas palavras da menina, não saberia dizer. Apenas _queria muito_ acreditar que ela dissera a verdade. E, mesmo que ela tivesse mentido, se havia negado com tanta veemência significava que ela não deveria querer que todo mundo soubesse, portanto não seria James quem abriria a boca para falar de um segredo que não era seu.

— E também é a famosa _ruiva do snap_. — Remus acrescentou.

Peter pareceu imediatamente interessado, aproximando-se da câmera com uma expressão de curiosidade.

— _Oh, então ela é a estrela do snap_? _James, cara, o pessoal está enlouquecendo nas redes por causa disso. Aliás, você viu? Encontraram o Twitter dela e-_

 _— O quê? — James indagou, surpreso._

 _— Sim, cara, isso foi... —_ Antes que Peter terminasse de falar, porém, James já havia puxado o celular do bolso, acessando o Twitter, apressado. Estava desde o dia anterior sem acessar sua rede social – depois de Sirius ter roubado sua senha, James acabara desistindo e, quando Sirius parecera cansar da brincadeira, ele sequer se dera ao trabalho de entrar no Twitter. Percebeu o olhar de Sirius sobre si e deu de ombros, ansioso demais diante da expectativa de encontrar o perfil de Lily para se dar ao trabalho de se defender.

Abriu as notificações, que eram muitas já que havia mais de um dia que não acessava sua conta e desceu por elas, procurando por qualquer coisa que mostrasse a ele qual era o _user_ de sua vizinha. Sabia que deveria estar parecendo desesperado, levando em conta que ouvia as risadas de Sirius e Remus e algumas piadinhas de Peter, embora não as absorvesse por completo.

Encontrou, por fim, alguns tweets de fãs que pareciam promissores.

* * *

 _vancemme: jonews fangirl-ily COMO ASSIM A LILY APARECEU NOS SNAPS DO JamesPotter?_

 _vancemme: jonews fangirl-ily MEU DEUS O JamesPotter É MUITO GATO (embora não faça o meu tipo), LILY, SO-COR-RO! SOU SUA FÃ!_

 _prngs: vancemme jonews fangirl-ily QUE?_

 _prongslife: snapeseverus fangirl-ily OH MEU DEUS, ESSA É A RUIVA DO SNAP do JamesPotter?_

* * *

E vários outros mais ou menos parecidos se seguiam àqueles. A grande diferença era que havia um user, destacado entre todos, do qual James lembrava perfeitamente. O _snapeseverus_ era, de longe, um dos haters mais incômodos que já tivera. O garoto parecia não gostar nada dele e, apesar de não o conhecer, James não nutria muita simpatia em contrapartida. _snapeseverus_ costumava tuitar bastante sobre o quanto o trabalho dos youtubers era alienado e que as pessoas que os seguiam eram mais alienadas ainda. Isso para falar o mínimo.

Normalmente o garoto apenas comentava, nunca o marcando nas _mentions_ , mas sempre citando seu nome. James sabia daquilo pois, às vezes – certo, estava diminuindo a verdade: _muitas_ vezes – jogava seu nome na aba de pesquisa do _Twitter_ para saber o que as pessoas estavam falando a seu respeito.

 _snapeseverus_ geralmente estava por lá, criticando tanto ele quanto os _Marauders_. E muitas pessoas concordavam com ele, embora, obviamente, a grande maioria o desprezasse.

James se perguntara muitas vezes o que havia feito para o garoto detestá-lo tanto. O mais engraçado era que, apesar de não ir com a cara dele, já era de praxe dar uma _stalkeada_ em seu perfil, só para saber qual era a mais nova crítica do menino. Sirius costumava se exaltar bastante xingando-o no Twitter, descaradamente e, embora James se divertisse com aquilo, preferia que o amigo não o fizesse. Era uma pessoa pública e não gostava de ficar dando maus exemplos ao brigar por pouca coisa na internet.

— Ei. — James interrompeu a conversa dos amigos (qualquer coisa sobre futebol). — Olhem só: parece que o _snapeseverus_ conhece a vizinha.

Sirius imediatamente inclinou-se sobre ele, encarando a tela do celular. Clicou sobre o ícone do garoto, entrando em seu perfil. James notou algumas mudanças, como a capa e a alteração da foto por uma paisagem com os dizeres " _Voldemort é a mudança que Hogsmeade precisa"_.

— Esse _Voldemort_ não é o cara xenofóbico que apareceu no jornal ontem falando da importância da _"triagem dos ingressantes na universidade de Hogwarts"?_ — Remus, que também estava observando, indagou.

— _Ei, se não se importam, gostaria de saber qual é o assunto_. — Peter reclamou, remexendo-se como se quisesse atravessar a tela para ver o celular de James.

Sentindo-se culpado, James sorriu.

— Lembra do meu querido hater, _Severus Snape?_ — James disse e Peter assentiu, interessado. — Aparentemente ele conhece a nossa vizinha.

— _Como ele pode conhecer?_ — Peter indagou. — _Isso é muita coincidência, James._

Dando de ombros, James voltou a encarar o celular, embora concordasse com o amigo. Quer dizer, quem, em sã consciência, poderia pensar que Lily conheceria seu hater?

Baixou pelos tweets, franzindo o cenho para vários posts, imaginando se haveria alguém mais extremista do que ele, perguntando-se como era possível que ele, de fato, conhecesse a vizinha. Eles não pareciam ter nada em comum, desde o fato de ele odiar youtubers – e todos sabiam que Lily era fã – como a adoração dele pela política de extrema direita. Não fazia o menor sentido.

Mas lá estavam os tweets dele, citando uma tal de _fangirl-ily_ com letras maiúsculas.

* * *

 _snapeseverus: jonews vancemme fangirl-ily COMO ASSIM NO SNAP DO JamesPotter?_

* * *

E, antes desses, baixando ainda mais na _timeline_ , havia outros:

* * *

 _snapeseverus: fangirl-ily [FOTO "Motivos pelos quais não se deve amar youtubers"]_

 _snapeseverus: fangirl-ily é por isso que acho um desperdício de tempo você passar tanto tempo_

 _snapeseverus: fangirl-ily acompanhando caras babacas como aquele Potter_

 _snapeseverus: fangirl-ily você como uma pessoa inteligente deveria estar mais interessada em coisas mais relevantes_

* * *

A sensação de surpresa seguida de completa incredulidade tomou James. Ele clicou nos tweets, esperando para ver se as respostas da _fangirl-ily_ apareceriam, mas, aparentemente, ou ela havia excluído o Twitter ou mudado de user. Ou, quem sabe, bloqueado para ele. Lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos, o _snap_ e o rebuliço de _"ruiva do snap"_ pelas redes sociais, James podia entender o porquê.

Mas ele não precisava ver os tweets da menina para saber o que dizia neles. Ele lembrava. Lembrava bem demais do perfil da garota com uma foto de _Leia Organa_ de biquíni e do fato de ter se divertido à beça com a resposta que ela dera à Snape. Ele até mesmo havia curtido os tweets enquanto comentava com Sirius!

— Meu Deus! — Ele não conseguia acreditar.

Sirius, Remus e um Peter frustrado através da tela do computador o encaravam.

— _Quê? Encontrou um aplicativo que encontra comida de graça?_ — Peter indagou e sorriu. — _Que cara é essa, James?_

— Eu lembro dela! Eu _lembro_ do _Twitter_ da Lily! — James disse, erguendo-se da cadeira sem sequer reparar na expressão assustada no rosto de Sirius.

— Como...? — Remus indagou, completamente confuso.

James lembrava de Sirius ter confirmado aquilo várias vezes, de ter insistido e até mesmo das próprias desconfianças, tanto no almoço na casa de Lily quanto nos outros encontros, quando descobrira o nome do cachorro da garota e do fato de ela parecer extremamente desconfortável ao falar com ele.

Mas nunca levara a sério.

Parecia _estranho demais_.

Mas, aparentemente, era a verdade.

— Porque ela é _minha_ fã.

* * *

 **[SÁBADO - 09 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Petunia costumava dizer que "você sabe que está muito bêbada quando _admite_ para si mesma que está muito bêbada". E aquele era o caso de Lily.

Totalmente zonza, apoiou a cabeça contra a parede – ou o que ela pensava ser a parede – e fechou os olhos. O que foi pior, pois fez com que o mundo parecesse entortar à sua volta.

— Lily? — Ouviu alguém chamar, mas não sabia dizer se era homem ou mulher. Na verdade, no estado que estava, sequer sabia se era humano. — Ei, Lily?

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos diante da insistência, sentindo-se como se estivesse dentro de um redemoinho, tudo girando ao seu redor.

— Por Vader, faça isso parar. — Murmurou com a voz engrolada, erguendo a mão para afastar o cabelo dos olhos. Só que não era cabelo. Era apenas o álcool fazendo com que ela não conseguisse enxergar nada com clareza. — Ai, eu estou bêbada.

— Nossa, sério? Como você percebeu? — A pessoa indagou, puxando um de seus braços para apoiar em cima de seus ombros (ou Lily pensava que eram os ombros, mas não tinha como saber de certeza, pois nada estava fazendo sentido) e a segurando enquanto a guiava para longe da parede.

Cada passo era como uma viagem para um mundo diferente. A música soava aguda em seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ela quisesse tapá-los, mas não lembrava de como mover os braços, portanto teve de aguentar todo aquele estardalhaço exaurindo o restinho de sanidade que ainda havia nela.

Quando a pessoa a fez parar de andar, empurrando-a para dentro do que só poderia ser um carro, Lily respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os pensamentos turbulentos.

— Lily? Está me ouvindo? — A pessoa voltou a chamá-la.

Fazendo um esforço hercúleo, Lily encarou-a, estreitando os olhos para clarear a vista. Demorou alguns segundos até conseguir focar na face preocupada de Emmeline Vance.

— Emme. — Ela disse e piscou com força, o que ajudou um pouco para enxergar melhor. — Estou bêbada. — Repetiu.

Emmeline sorriu.

— É, você está. E foi uma péssima ideia te deixar beber. Você, obviamente, não está acostumada. — Disse. — Eu já chamei a Alice e o Frank. Você vai ir para a casa dele até melhorar.

— Acho que... é uma boa ideia. — Lily soluçou. — Desculpe... por isso.

Emmeline riu.

— Sério? Eu me diverti demais essa noite. Você foi ótima. Da próxima vez eu vou te deixar longe das bebidas. — E então, aproximando-se, deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Lily, afastando-se para sair do banco traseiro. — Alice chegou. Boa noite, Lily.

Lily não respondeu, franzindo o cenho enquanto tentava entender tudo o que havia acontecido durante a noite.

— Hey, Lil'. Você vai precisar de uma ótima noite de sono. — Alice riu, voltando-se para o banco de trás, olhando para Lily com a expressão divertida.

Lily tentou concordar com a afirmação, mas somente um resmungo engrolado escapou de seus lábios e então Frank deu a partida no carro e ela apagou.

* * *

A dor de cabeça era atordoante. Fazia com que até mesmo abrir os olhos fosse dolorosamente difícil.

Lily gemeu.

— Bom dia, Lil'. — Alice disse, aproximando-se do sofá onde Lily estava deitada com um sorriso no rosto. — Parece que está com um _pouquinho_ de dor de cabeça. — Brincou e então esticou um copo e duas pílulas na direção da amiga.

Sem questionar, Lily ergueu-se do meio das almofadas, sentindo a cabeça como se estivesse cheia d'água. Pegou o copo e os comprimidos e tomou-os rapidamente, respirando aliviada quando sentiu o líquido gelado descongestionar sua garganta.

— Obrigada. — Murmurou com a voz rouca. Limpou a garganta e tentou de novo: — Obrigada.

Alice assentiu e então sentou ao seu lado, encostando-se na almofada e voltando-se para Lily.

— E então? — Indagou, curiosa.

Franzindo o cenho, Lily tentou entender sobre o que ela estava falando, mas ainda havia muito álcool em sua corrente sanguínea para que pudesse discernir qualquer coisa em sua voz.

— E então o quê? — Questionou, sentindo uma fisgada atrás de seus olhos. Gemeu.

— Ora de que! E então o que você achou da Emmeline? Você _descobriu?_ — Alice perguntou rapidamente, parecendo excitada e curiosa demais para o gosto de Lily. Seus olhos brilhavam.

— Ah... _isso_. — Lily murmurou e então suspirou, tocando sua fronte, imaginando se faltava muito para morrer, porque a dor era forte demais e ela não queria sofrer tanto nos últimos instantes de vida. — Hm... — Procurou as palavras para dizer, imaginando se era assim tão complicado dizer aquilo ou era apenas o álcool que estava afetando demais a sua mente. — Eu _gostei_. — Disse, por fim.

Alice deu um gritinho, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir sobre uma promoção de botas na Chanel.

Lily estremeceu.

— Por Vader, não faça isso. — Resmungou, encarando a amiga de forma irritada. — Sinto como se tivessem vários _Wookiees_ dentro da minha cabeça falando e falando e falando sem nunca parar. — Disse e Alice riu.

— Meu Deus, você é fraca demais para bebidas. Eu acho que você bebeu o quê? Três copos de vodca com energético?

— Na verdade foram dois. E outro de alguma coisa que não lembro. — Estremeceu novamente, sentindo o estômago apertar. Respirou fundo. E então fez uma careta. — Ugh! Eu preciso de um banho, por Vader. Parece como se eu tivesse mergulhado em uma piscina de álcool e cigarros.

— Não está de todo errada. — A amiga disse. Frank apareceu no final do corredor, abrindo um sorriso divertido ao ver Lily acordada.

— Veja se não é a Bêbada Adormecida. — Ele brincou, fazendo Lily bufar. — Sem ofensas, Lily, mas parece que um caminhão passou por cima de você.

— Frank! — Alice reclamou, mas Lily riu.

— Você está diminuindo a verdade, Frank. Na verdade, é como se um exército de Ewoks tivessem me esfolado viva e deixado os pedaços para trás. — Ela brincou, afastando-se com alguma dificuldade do meio das almofadas, sentindo-se levemente zonza ao ver tudo girar a seu redor. Frank a segurou. — Eu preciso de um banho.

— Por aqui, senhorita. — Ele disse, conduzindo-a até a terceira porta a esquerda no corredor, abrindo-a para que Lily entrasse. — Tem toalhas no armário. Allie vai ver uma roupa para você.

Lily assentiu, agradecida.

Aquela era a segunda vez na vida dela em que ficava bêbada e, de longe, era a pior. Na primeira vez, Lily tinha dezesseis anos e havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento _nada_ estável com Amos Diggory. Marley e Dorcas – uma de suas melhores amigas que, infelizmente, se mudara para Londres dois anos atrás – insistiram para que ela saísse. E então a arrastaram para uma balada. Lily não tinha virado nem duas doses de tequila e já estava se sentindo nas nuvens. Duas horas depois, estava atirada na grama, sentindo o mundo inteiro girar ao seu redor. Não conseguia lembrar como havia voltado para casa, só sabia que seu quarto inteiro estava cheio de vômito. Fora uma das piores brigas que teve com sua mãe, mas, pelo menos, não havia sentido tanta dor de cabeça como naquele momento.

Suas têmporas latejavam como se um exército estivesse marchando por ali. Soltou um gemido quando a água quente caiu sobre ela, aliviando um pouco a tontura.

— Por Moriarty, nunca mais vou beber. — Resmungou, apoiando-se na parede e ficando quieta, deixando a água cair e lavar a zoeira de sua mente.

Ficou um bom tempo ali, esfregando-se o máximo que podia, sentindo sua pele arder, até que não sentisse mais o cheiro de álcool exalando de si. Queria evitar eventuais conflitos entre ela e a própria mãe.

Ao pensar em sua mãe, Lily estremeceu. Justo quando Helena Evans começava a pensar que ela gostava de meninos, ela foi lá e decidiu se aventurar entre meninas. _E gostou._

Não sabia exatamente como reagir àquilo. Lembrava _quase_ perfeitamente de tudo o que fizera na noite anterior, mesmo que algumas partes parecessem bagunçadas em sua cabeça. Lembrava de dançar, de beber, de se divertir. Lembrava de Alice e Frank rindo e se balançando ao som da música. Lembrava do sorriso de Emmeline e da forma como ela se sentia inebriada com a presença dela. E do gosto dos lábios da garota.

Mas, embora tivesse gostado de beijá-la, não sabia como reagir diante daquilo. Emmeline era uma garota legal com quem convivera boa parte da vida, tendo sido colega no colegial. Mas daí a _gostar_ dela como possível namorada? Certo, gostara de beijá-la, mas aquilo indicava que era lésbica? Ou, como Sirius, que era bissexual?

Suspirou, sentindo-se muito melhor do que minutos atrás.

— Seja o que for, pelo menos eu tive uma noite ótima. — Resmungou consigo mesma, sorrindo enquanto pegava a roupa que Alice havia deixado pendurada para ela. Era uma camiseta larga, obviamente do Frank, mas era de Star Wars, o que fazia com que ela automaticamente aumentasse o nível de Frank na sua consideração. Colocou a calça jeans de Alice, que, graças a Vader, era do tamanho certo e enfiou as sapatilhas nos pés. Encarou-se no espelho. — Ugh, a noite pode até ter sido ótima, mas essa sua cara... Vader, Lily, parece que rolou no asfalto. — Bufou, entretanto, como não havia nada a fazer a não ser aceitar que seu rosto não seria um dos mais bonitos que as pessoas veriam naquele dia, deu de ombros.

Saiu do banheiro, sentindo-se renovada.

— Bem melhor. — Alice disse. — Marley disse que vai ir no shopping hoje à tarde. Vou encontrá-la lá. Quer ir junto?

Lily negou.

— Tudo o que eu quero no momento é chegar em casa e ficar lá, sobre a cama, sem mover um único músculo todo o dia.

* * *

Então, talvez, Lily não estivesse totalmente recuperada do álcool. Sentia-se furiosa quando, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, tentou encaixar a chave no portão de casa e não conseguiu. Apertou o botão do interfone – também pela milésima vez.

— Petunia Evans, abra essa porcaria! — Esbravejou, mas novamente, não obteve respostas.

Quando, por fim, deixou a chave cair no chão, recusou-se a abaixar-se para pegá-la. Sentia como se fosse cair no choro a qualquer momento. Ergueu os olhos para o segundo andar, pensando em sua cama e na _Netflix_...

— _Tão perto, mas tão longe_. — Murmurou e apoiou a cabeça, que estava latejando, contra as grades do portão. Foi bom. A frieza do metal aliviou um pouco a dor, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e respirasse fundo.

— Problemas com a chave? — Porque, é claro, _ele_ tinha que aparecer bem ali, justo naquele momento.

Desencostou-se do portão, voltando-se para encarar seu vizinho.

— Eu poderia falar mil coisas sobre o quanto você parece se materializar nos meus piores momentos, mas eu estou com muita dor de cabeça e, pela força, você pode, por Vader, abrir o portão para mim? — As palavras, _como sempre_ , escaparam de sua boca, impulsivas demais e, talvez fosse o álcool, mas ela não conseguiu se importar. Na verdade, sentia-se aliviada por alguém ter aparecido e que, com certeza, teria mais sucesso do que ela ao tentar abrir o portão.

James Potter sorriu, divertido, e abaixou-se para pegar a chave, encaixando-a com uma facilidade Jedi no portão. E, como se fosse mágica, eles abriram.

— Graças a Vader.

— Você quis dizer "graças a James". — Ele acrescentou, sorrindo ainda mais.

Lily piscou, imaginando se estaria vendo coisas, mas, por Vader, James Potter estava ainda mais bonito naquele dia. Talvez fosse a barba rala ou os óculos meio tortos em seu rosto. Ou ainda seus cabelos totalmente bagunçados que faziam com que Lily tivesse vontade de passar a mão por ali e puxá-lo para...

Bem, ela _definitivamente_ não era lésbica.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse, por fim, sentindo-se constrangida devido aos pensamentos impuros que preenchiam sua mente.

— Disponha. — Ele respondeu e inclinou a cabeça. — Mais alguma porta para abrir?

Lily estava prestes a negar, mas lembrou que ninguém havia respondido no interfone o que só podia significar duas coisas: seus pais haviam saído com Petunia ou sua irmã não estava a fim de abrir a porta para ela, pois queria vê-la sofrer a ressaca como uma vingança. Logo, a porta da frente deveria estar trancada também.

— Na verdade, tem sim. — Disse, xingando-se mentalmente por deixa-lo encontrá-la naquele estado.

James, por outro lado, parecia estar adorando tudo aquilo, praticamente correndo na frente dela para abrir a porta.

— É a chave quadrada. — Ela murmurou para ele, sentindo a cabeça doer novamente. O garoto assentiu, fazendo a mesma mágica na porta de entrada e puxando-a para que Lily pudesse entrar.

— Obrigada. — Ela voltou a dizer, assim que entrou em casa. — Você provavelmente me salvou de ter de passar o dia inteiro na frente de casa, sonhando com a minha cama e _Netflix_ e ouvindo os resmungos do Sr. Tom Riddle.

— Oh, o vizinho da frente? — James, que havia entrado atrás dela, indagou. Lily assentiu, ainda muito zonza para se importar com o fato de que, pela segunda vez em menos de duas semanas, James Potter, o Prongs, estava dentro de sua casa. — Ele parece ser bem legal. Quando não está reclamando.

Lily riu, passando a mão pela testa.

— Ele está _sempre_ reclamando. — Disse.

James sorriu em resposta e então olhou para os lados.

— Está sozinha? — Indagou. — Ou sua família está em casa?

Lily voltou os olhos para o seu redor, finalmente prestando atenção no silêncio ali presente.

— Hm, acho que meus pais devem ter saído. — Disse. — E Petunia... — Mas interrompeu-se, sentindo-se imediatamente alerta. — Mas que merda, Tuney!

Sem responder à pergunta clara estampada no rosto de James Potter, Lily correu para as escadas, xingando levemente quando tropeçou no terceiro degrau, apressando-se até a porta do quarto de sua irmã.

— Tuney! — Bateu fortemente contra a madeira, impaciente. — Tuney! Abre essa porta! Mas que mer... PETUNIA EVANS! — Voltou a bater, tentando abrir a porta sem sucesso. — Argh!

— Hm, está tudo bem? — Lily soltou um palavrão, que teria feito sua mãe ficar de cabelos em pé, ao ver James Potter parado ao seu lado. Sem parecer nada constrangido por tê-la seguido até ali, o garoto deu de ombros. — Fiquei preocupado que você caísse das escadas e te segui até aqui.

— Ah... — Lily não soube o que dizer. — Obrigada? — Foi mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

— Sua irmã está bem? — Ele perguntou, ignorando seu agradecimento. — Parece preocupada.

Lily assentiu, suspirando fortemente em seguida, irritada.

— Vernon, você lembra dele? Então, ele terminou com ela. Passei a semana inteira impedindo-a de ligar para aquele babaca, mas... — Suspirou novamente. — Só espero que ela não faça nada de que se arrependa depois.

— Nossa, me desculpe, eu... pensei que eles estavam _bem_. — James murmurou, parecendo confuso.

— Todos pensávamos. — Ela disse e deu de ombros. E xingou novamente ao fazê-lo. — Oh, por Vader. — Colocou as mãos na cabeça. — Preciso de café. — Disse e, sem esperar para ver o que o garoto iria fazer (provavelmente segui-la, afinal parecia ser o que ele fazia de melhor nos últimos dias), voltou a descer das escadas, com mais cuidado, e foi até a cozinha, colocando a água para esquentar enquanto abria o armário onde guardava seus preciosos potes de café.

— Meu Deus! Eu pensei que fosse o único que gostasse de café havaiano! — James, novamente parecendo surgir das sombras, disse, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados. — E você tem o da Albânia também! Céus, esse armário parece a consolidação de meus sonhos cafeinísticos.

Precisando se segurar para não soltar uma exclamação muito constrangedora, Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem tremendamente ao lembrar do porquê de ter tantos tipos diferentes de café dentro daquele armário. Era por causa dele e de suas centenas de vídeos em que falava e tomava café, ressaltando a maravilha que era aquele líquido, que havia tudo aquilo ali. James devia a ela mais do que apenas meses de salário. Devia também muito cálcio que a cafeína havia corroído em seus ossos. E, claro, muitas horas de sono, já que havia maratonado não apenas uma, mas várias vezes todos os seus vídeos sobre o assunto.

Sabendo que deveria estar parecendo uma retardada por ficar ali, apenas encarando-o, Lily sorriu, sem graça e puxou um de seus cafés favoritos.

— Quer também? — Lily perguntou, observando a expressão no rosto do garoto. Era como abrir um pacote de biscoitos na frente de uma pessoa esfomeada. Não, na verdade, era como _abrir um pacote de café na frente dela mesma_.

— Seria maldade se não me oferecesse. — Ele disse, tão facilmente que ela paralisou de novo.

— Você é sempre tão sincero assim? — Ela perguntou, mas colocou-se nas pontas dos pés para pegar duas canecas na parte de cima do armário.

— Na verdade sim. — O garoto respondeu, parecendo imensamente cômodo ao sentar-se junto à bancada da cozinha, observando-a.

Sentindo-se impressionada com a naturalidade dele, colocou o café dentro das canecas, batendo-os levemente antes de jogar a água em cima.

— Você quer com açúcar? — Perguntou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais.

— Não, obrigada.

Pegando as duas canecas, levou-as até a bancada, pegando a sua e colocando-a entre as mãos, aproveitando o calor que produziam em seus dedos.

— Está ótimo. Qual foi a quantidade de pó de café que você colocou aqui? Porque o que eu faço não fica com esse gosto. — James indagou, realmente interessado no assunto.

— Três colheres de sopa cheias. Mas isso depende da marca, você sabe. Já comprei algumas que tinha que colocar quatro colheres e mesmo assim não ficava tão bom.

E, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, como se James Potter não fosse James Potter, mas sim apenas um antigo amigo, eles ingressaram em uma longa conversa sobre tipos de café, marcas, medidas e a quantidade exata de açúcar para que não acabasse ficando doce ou amargo demais.

Dali, partiram para outros tópicos, como canecas e os _ml_ que faziam com que elas fossem perfeitas para cada hora do dia em que iriam usá-las, as séries que assistiam e qual o tipo de café _e_ caneca que usavam, sites com informações valiosas sobre o assunto e, claro, reclamaram bastante do valor do alimento.

— Peter, meu amigo, está viajando para o Brasil agora. E, você sabe, eles exportam bastante para cá. Pedi para ele mandar algumas caixas de lá. Se quiser, posso pedir para você também. — James comentou, assim que terminaram a discussão sobre qual era o melhor clima para tomar café, tendo chegado à conclusão de que não havia um clima certo e que toda hora era uma boa hora para ingerir aquela maravilha.

— Oh, ele está no Brasil? Eu estava querendo saber onde... — A voz de Lily saiu um pouco mais aguda do que o normal quando ela percebeu o que estava falando e se interrompeu. Por Vader! — Estava querendo saber qual o valor do café lá. Dizem que é bem mais barato do que aqui. E que é ótimo.

James parecia estar se divertindo com a reação da garota, pois ele tinha um brilho de diversão nos olhos que fez com que ela se movesse, incômoda. Mas se ele havia notado a clara mudança de assunto, não se deu ao trabalho de comentar.

— Oh, sim, ele disse que é. — Assentiu e então eles caíram em um silêncio constrangedor (o constrangimento sendo todo da parte de Lily, obviamente).

— Mas então, o que estava fazendo quando me encontrou no portão? — Ela perguntou após o que pareceram ser horas.

O garoto sorriu.

— Estava vindo te entregar a _Softbox_. — Ele disse. — O meu novo chegou ontem.

— Ah, que legal! — Lily comentou e então franziu o cenho, confusa.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou, encarando-a.

— Se você ia me entregar a _Softbox_... _onde está a Softbox?_

Para o espanto de Lily, James pareceu completamente sem palavras. Suas bochechas tingiram-se de uma coloração avermelhada e então ele sorriu, parecendo extremamente sem graça.

— Hm, acho que esqueci de trazer. — Disse e então pegou a caneca, tomando um gole de café numa óbvia tentativa de evitar continuar falando.

Lily não insistiu, embora estivesse extremamente curiosa. James fora legal em não insistir quando ela acabara por deixar escapar sobre Peter, então ela retribuiria o favor.

Eles terminaram as bebidas e ergueram-se ao mesmo tempo da bancada. James sorriu.

— Deixa que eu lavo. — Ele disse. — Você faz o café e eu limpo.

Impressionada com o gesto, embora não devesse se surpreender, pois o garoto sempre parecera muito educado – e vivia falando nos vídeos sobre ajudar seus pais em casa – esticou sua caneca para ele, observando-o se direcionar para a pia.

Enquanto James lavava, Lily aproveitou para apreciar a vista. Ele era incrivelmente bonito, percebeu. Quer dizer, ela sempre soube daquilo, afinal nutria um grande e inabalável _crush_ por ele desde que começara a acompanhar seu canal, anos atrás, mas, embora soubesse de sua beleza, nunca havia pensado que ela era _real._

Normalmente as pessoas eram bastante diferentes por trás das câmeras, contudo James Potter parecia _ainda melhor_ fora delas.

Estava devaneando sobre o quanto ele era _avantajado_ na parte traseira quando ele se virou e deparou-se com ela o observando. Mortificada, Lily imediatamente desviou o olhar para lugares mais seguros como, por exemplo, a geladeira.

Sua mãe havia colocado imãs novos por lá, percebeu.

— Pronto. — James disse e em sua voz havia algo extremamente _constrangedor_. — Canecas lavadas. Tudo em ordem.

— Obrigada. De novo. — Lily juntou coragem para encará-lo. — Acho que eu falei isso umas mil vezes só hoje.

Ele sorriu, meio de lado, o que fez com que o coração de Lily desse um pulo em seu peito.

 _Definitivamente não era lésbica. Possivelmente bissexual, mas lésbica nem pensar._

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou, por fim, parecendo genuinamente preocupado. E, claro, Lily corou ainda mais. — Quando eu te encontrei você parecia...

— De ressaca. — Ela completou e então sorriu. — Como eu disse, você normalmente me encontra nos piores momentos. — E então riu, sacudindo a cabeça. — Não me dou muito bem com bebidas alcóolicas.

— Ah... você saiu ontem? — Foi a vez de James parecer estranhamente constrangido, embora Lily não conseguisse identificar o porquê.

— Sim. Saí. — Ela disse, sentindo-se desconfortável ao afirmar aquilo, a lembrança dos beijos que trocara com Emmeline ainda viva em sua mente. _Céus!_ Ela havia beijado a menina horas atrás e já estava devaneando com o seu vizinho. Que tipo de pessoa ela havia se tornado?

Uma péssima, obviamente.

— Bacana. — James disse e então se afastou da pia, aproximando-se de onde ela estava antes de apoiar-se na bancada. — Tem muitas festas legais por aqui?

Aliviada pelo rumo da conversa, Lily meneou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder a sua pergunta, afinal não sou do tipo que vive em festas. Mas temos alguns _pubs_ bacanas perto daqui. O _Hog's Head_ e o _Três Vassouras_ , por exemplo, são ótimos!

— E você foi em algum deles ontem? — James Potter perguntou e, pela primeira vez, Lily notou algo diferente em sua voz. Estreitando os olhos, Lily sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, tanto era o tamanho de seu constrangimento.

— Na verdade não. — Ela disse e, compelida por uma coragem que ela não sabia possuir, acrescentou: — Fui no _Caldeirão Furado_ , uma boate gay perto daqui. — Falou com um tom de voz que ela achou ser bastante inocente.

James piscou e então corou.

— Ah... — Disse.

E então, contrariando qualquer bom senso que ela pensasse ter, Lily gargalhou. James encarou-a, confuso, observando-a segurar a barriga enquanto ria.

— O que...?

— A sua cara. — Lily disse, ofegante. — Foi hilária. — E voltou a gargalhar. — Você obviamente está pensando que eu sou _lésbica_. — Conseguiu dizer, após algum tempo.

— Não, eu... — Ele começou a dizer, mas interrompeu-se, corando fortemente de forma que seu rosto parecia ter a mesma coloração dos cabelos de Lily. James encarou-a. — Na verdade, eu acabei vendo você... e sua _amiga_.

A risada de Lily morreu em sua boca e ela sentiu todo sangue fugir de seu rosto.

— Ah... — Foi a vez de ela ficar sem palavras. — _Aquilo_. — Franziu o cenho, sem se incomodar com o fato de que James Potter havia acabado de confessar que andara espiando-a pela janela.

E, mais uma vez, eles ficaram em silêncio.

Por fim, Lily suspirou.

— Eu estava confusa. — Ela disse em um tom de voz autoexplicativo que não compreendia. — Na verdade eu _ainda_ estou confusa. Mas tenho cem por cento de certeza de que não sou lésbica, se quer saber. — E sorriu, sem graça, sentindo-se estranhamente aliviada por expressar tudo aquilo para ele, afinal de contas fora _ele_ quem comprovara para ela que ela não era _lésbica_ com todo aquele potencial traseiro e tudo o mais.

Qual era a mágica que havia na composição daqueles garotos? Porque não era possível que, toda vez que um deles estava em sua frente, desatava a falar sobre seus problemas pessoais.

— Ah, que legal! — A voz de James parecia conter um alívio indescritível. Ele corou. — Quero dizer... _que bom que você_ conseguiu se entender. Ou não conseguiu? Ah, eu... Hm-

Lily soltou uma risadinha divertida.

— Eu acho que sou bissexual. — Completou, por fim. — Mas não tenho como saber de certeza, pois só beijei uma garota até agora, o que não pode me dizer muita coisa, pode?

James não parecia saber o que dizer, portanto continuou em silêncio, somente meneando a cabeça.

— Pois é. — Ela suspirou. — Talvez eu deva beijar mais garotas, não sei. Quem sabe tem um número exato de pessoas que tenho que beijar de cada sexo para conseguir fazer essa equação. — Deu de ombros e então encarou-o só para perceber que ele estava, mais uma vez, com os olhos arregalados. Ela riu. — Estou brincando, James. Acho que só o tempo pode responder esse tipo de coisa.

— Bem, nisso eu preciso concordar. — Ele disse e então estreitou os olhos. — Hm, então você e aquela garota...?

— Não, nós não estamos namorando, se quer saber. Na verdade, foi só um teste. — Lily deu de ombros novamente, embora não estivesse de todo certa sobre aquilo. Para ela a troca de beijos entre ela e Emme fora apenas casual. Algo novo.

Mas e se a garota pensasse o contrário? _Será que Emmeline pensara errado?_ Por Vader, por que as coisas precisavam ser tão complicadas?

— Céus! — James exclamou, assustando-a. Ele encarava o relógio de pulso, surpreso. — Preciso ir, tenho uma reunião com alguns produtores e... — Sorriu para Lily. — Várias outras coisas chatas. Vou ter que sair, Lily, mas juro que quando voltar vou trazer a sua _Softbox_. — E, dizendo aquilo, direcionou-se para a saída. — Obrigada pelo café. Foi uma ótima conversa. Normalmente as pessoas evitam falar sobre café perto de mim, porque sabem que eu acabo surtando _um pouquinho._

Lily foi atrás dele, acompanhando-o até a porta e abrindo-a para ele antes de segui-lo até os portões.

— De nada, James. Foi realmente uma _ótima_ conversa. — Sorriu para ele. — Boa reunião.

— Obrigada. — Ele falou e então acenou para ela, afastando-se pelos portões que ela segurava aberto. Lily observou-o se afastar, sentindo como se finalmente entendesse o que havia acabado de acontecer. Antes, porém, que estivesse totalmente fora, James voltou a encará-la. — Hey, o que vai fazer hoje à noite? — Perguntou, sorrindo.

Lily sentiu o coração oscilar e então avançar em máxima velocidade.

— Eu... ah... _nada?_ — Xingou-se por parecer tão patética.

— Por que não vai jantar lá em casa hoje? Sirius parece te adorar e, ah, Remus está melhor, _juro_. — O garoto a observava fixamente, seus olhos praticamente implorando que ela aceitasse.

E foi o que ela fez.

— Claro.

O sorriso no rosto dele aumentou ainda mais.

— Vai ser ótimo. — E então se afastou, deixando-a totalmente sem fôlego e desnorteada.

— Por Vader, Lily — resmungou depois de trancar os portões, subindo as escadas até a porta da frente. — Em que diabos você se meteu?

* * *

 **N/A: Como prometido, mais um capítulo por aqui! Vou continuar postando de dois em dois dias até meu computador voltar, okay? Perdão por não estar respondendo aos comentários, mas não dá para fazer isso pelo APP :S**

 **Tive uma crise de LER (lesão do esforço repetitivo) no final de semana e é provável que fique umas duas semanas sem escrever, porém, alegrem-se: tenho mais 2 capítulos além desse escritos! E são bem grandes!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado, amores!**

 **Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando!**

 **Beijinhos :***

* * *

 **Comentários:**

 _Obrigada a Amanda Reis, Lillie Prongs, Elyon, Marismylle e Juliete Chiarelli pelos comentários lindões! Vocês são leitores maravilhosos *-*_


	10. 9 - Marauders

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **9\. Marauders**

* * *

 **[SÁBADO - 09 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— James. — McGonagall, sua agente, encarou-o enquanto ele adentrava o pequeno escritório alugado, fria como sempre. — Cinco minutos atrasado.

— Minnie! É sempre maravilhoso te reencontrar. — James sorriu para ela, caminhando até onde estava e a abraçando. — Estava com saudades do seu bom humor.

McGonagall sequer piscou diante da declaração, afastando-se dele antes de se aprumar em sua cadeira.

— Sente-se, temos muito o que conversar. — Ela disse, severa, o que fez com que James imediatamente obedecesse.

Minerva McGonagall, além de ótima agente, era também como uma segunda mãe para ele. Sempre presente, sempre puxando as orelhas dele e sempre procurando formas de fazê-lo melhorar. Ela estava com James desde o segundo ano do canal, quando os views aumentaram e ele não conseguia se organizar com tantos contratos e propostas que recebia. Ele provavelmente teria afundado e destruído o canal se não tivesse os cuidados de Minnie. E, claro, ela também agenciava os outros garotos, Peter, Remus e Sirius.

E tentava mantê-los na linha. O que quase nunca dava certo. Contudo, ela não desistia e James a admirava por isso.

— Recebemos uma proposta realmente boa da Universidade de Hogwarts. — Ela começou a falar, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e baixando os olhos para as pilhas de papel que tinha à sua frente.

— Hogwarts? — James franziu o cenho, confuso. — Que tipo de proposta? Eu passei para Cinema lá, é algo relacionado a isso...?

— Na verdade é sim. O Reitor conversou comigo acerca você fazer uma palestra sobre cinema para as escolas da cidade. Ele acredita que, com alguém tão jovem e influente palestrando, os cursos de Cinema, Artes Visuais e Teatro possam ganhar mais visibilidade. São os cursos com o menor índice de inscritos, porque as pessoas acreditam que este tipo de formação não rende lucros ou futuro.

— Hm... — James meneou a cabeça, avaliando a proposta. McGonagall estendeu para ele alguns papéis nos quais indicavam valores e instruções. Ele havia gostado da ideia, afinal, lembrava muito bem o quanto fora difícil para ele se decidir por um curso, mesmo tendo convivido com câmeras e produções por vários anos. Imaginou que seria bacana poder compartilhar suas experiências com outros jovens, que poderiam ter tanto sucesso quanto ele no futuro. — Certo. Gostei.

Um raro sorriso perpassou pelos lábios de Minerva.

— Eu achei que sim. — Disse e então se voltou para outro papel. — Certo, temos mais um... — E continuou assim por mais algum tempo, indicando prós e contras, meneando a cabeça e discutindo. James sabia identificar perfeitamente as expressões de McGonagall, quando ela gostava ou não de uma proposta, portanto geralmente escolhia de acordo com os gostos dela, questionando raramente sobre uma opção ou outra. James confiava demais no trabalho da senhora para discordar dela.

Quando, por fim, terminaram a lista de contratos, McGonagall suspirou, fixando o olhar para o relógio em seu pulso.

— Algo errado, Minnie? — Ele indagou ao perceber o cenho franzido de sua agente.

— Marquei com a Macdonald e seu _agente_ para que pudéssemos discutir sobre o contrato com a Comic Con. Eles deveriam estar aqui há dez minutos. — Resmungou, irritada. Ela odiava atrasos tanto quanto odiava contratos malfeitos.

— Mary? — James perguntou, confuso. — Ela está aqui? Pensei que fosse chegar só na semana que vem.

— Ela chegou hoje. — McGonagall disse e estreitou os olhos. — Ficou insistindo em saber onde era sua casa, se podia te encontrar, porque queria gravar vídeos com vocês.

James sorriu, rolando os olhos para a óbvia implicância de McGonagall com a garota.

Antes que pudesse responder, porém, a porta do escritório foi aberta e, por ela, adentrou Mary e seu agente, Slughorn.

Slughorn sorriu ao ver James.

— Meu menino! — Disse, aproximando-se enquanto James se erguia para abraçá-lo. Divertia-o a lembrança do senhor brigando com McGonagall quando James decidira contratá-la ao invés de aceitar os serviços dele. Ainda lembrava da mulher sorrindo para ele e dizendo "obrigada, James, você me livrou de um péssimo casamento", quando, por motivos que James desconhecia, os dois haviam se divorciado. — Você está ótimo!

— Hey, James! — Mary sorriu para ele e então o puxou para um abraço um pouco apertado demais. Sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável, James se afastou, tentando não parecer muito ríspido.

Ele e Mary se conheciam de alguns anos atrás, tendo criado seus canais na mesma época. Costumavam se cruzar bastante em convenções e workshops.

— Mary. Tudo bem? — James cumprimentou-a, voltando a se sentar ao lado de McGonagall, observando enquanto os outros dois faziam a volta na mesa para fazer o mesmo.

— Ótima. Estava ansiosa para te encontrar. — Ela sorriu ainda mais. — Precisamos começar a gravar logo! Tenho várias ideias que podem alavancar ainda mais nossos canais!

— Isso é-

— _Ótimo_. — Slughorn concluiu e então voltou-se para McGonagall, encarando-a com um olhar ilegível. — Minha cara McGonagall. — Sorriu para ela. — Muito bom te ver.

— É _claro_ que é. — McGonagall retrucou e seu tom de voz era sóbrio. Os dois continuaram se encarando, parecendo prestes a avançarem um sobre o outro.

James e Mary moveram-se desconfortáveis em seus acentos e o garoto imaginou quanto tempo ele teria até conseguir fugir dali, antes que tudo explodisse.

— Você parece _ótima_. — Slughorn acrescentou, o tom de voz tão jocoso que James pensou que McGonagall fosse esbofeteá-lo.

— Não posso dizer o mesmo de você. — Ela disse e voltou a sorrir, embora seus olhos parecessem arder como o fogo do inferno. James não queria estar na pele de Slughorn naquele momento.

— Hm, então, Mary... O que acha de nos encontrarmos amanhã para gravarmos a Tag "Qual a sua série"? — James disse, tentando começar uma conversa em meio ao confronto que provavelmente acabaria na terceira guerra mundial. McGonagall e Slughorn estavam trocando farpas e James sabia muito bem onde aquilo _sempre_ acabava: quase morte.

A garota prontamente concordou na óbvia tentativa de cortar todo aquele clima de tensão que pairava sobre eles, parecendo tão aflita quanto James diante do embate.

— Acho ótimo! — Ela disse. — E acho que poderíamos fazer a "10 coisas que te fazem muito feliz" também. — Acrescentou. — As pessoas adoram esse tipo de vídeo.

— Eu acho...

— Ora, seu...! — McGonagall, em um rompante, ergueu-se. Ela estava lívida e encarava Slughorn como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava vendo. Bem, pensou James, _menos de dez minutos_. — Me recuso a discutir qualquer assunto com você! É impossível ter qualquer tipo de conversa com uma pessoa de intelecto tão inexistente. — Voltou-se para James que se encolheu. — Vamos, James.

— Mas, e a proposta...

— Se quiser, pode continuar aí e conversar com ele sozinho. Me recuso a assinar qualquer coisa que não seja o atestado de óbito deste homem. — E, falando aquilo, encaminhou-se para a porta, batendo-a fortemente ao sair.

Um silêncio desconfortável recaiu sobre eles.

— Ora, muito bem, ora, muito bem. — Slughorn bufou, parecendo tremendamente irritado. Voltou-se para James. — Se você puder fazer o favor de acalmar a sua _agente_ , James, eu agradeceria. Este contrato é muito bom para vocês e o _The Marauders_ e não é justo que ela tenha de fazê-los perder essa oportunidade. Avise-a que irei aguardá-la no meu escritório, às quatro da tarde de quarta-feira. Espero que esteja controlada. — Ele limpou o bigode que estava suando e então se ergueu. — Vocês já combinaram? Vão se encontrar amanhã? Ótimo! Vou dar um jeito de me organizar no hotel e resolver algumas coisas pela cidade. Você vai ficar bem, Mary?

A garota, que parecia muito atordoada diante da cena recente, assentiu.

— Sim. Irei ao shopping com uma amiga. — E então também se afastou da mesa, indo até James. — Me dê seu número, Jay. Só tenho o seu antigo, portanto nunca conseguia falar com você a não ser pelo Twitter.

James fez o que ela pediu, também salvando o número da garota em seu celular. Feito aquilo, acompanhou-os para fora do escritório, imaginando se McGonagall logo voltaria. Esperava que ela não estivesse tão furiosa, senão teria de penar muito até convencê-la de fazer o que precisava ser feito. Infelizmente ele não entendia absolutamente nada de contratos para que pudesse assinar qualquer coisa sem a supervisão dela.

Imaginou o quanto deveria ser difícil para Minnie ter de rever o ex-marido mesmo depois de quase dois anos de divórcio. Slughorn, também não parecia muito feliz.

— Hm, Jay. — Mary chamou-o, interrompendo seus pensamentos. — Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? Fiquei sabendo que tem um _pub_ muito bom perto de Hogwarts. O _Três Vassouras_ é o nome. — Ela disse, sorrindo para ele. — Podíamos convidar os meninos e todos saímos juntos. Duas amigas vieram comigo para Hogsmeade. Todos estariam acompanhados. Eu não conheço muito a cidade, acho que seria bacana fazer algo diferente. E poderíamos gravar muitos _snaps_.

Ela estava sendo simpática e James apreciava aquilo, contudo, uma vozinha ecoou em sua cabeça, a lembrança de outra garota de bochechas coradas e a expressão muito pensativa preenchendo sua mente. "Bem, eu realmente acho que ela é uma interesseira", Lily dissera na primeira vez em que haviam se encontrado.

— Hm, na verdade eu já tenho planos para hoje... — James disse, tentando parecer legal, embora pudesse ver na expressão da garota que ela não havia gostado muito da resposta. — Mas amanhã a gente pode combinar alguma coisa depois de gravar...

Mary voltou a sorrir no exato momento em que o elevador parou e abriu a porta para que saíssem.

— Ótimo! — Ela voltou a abraçá-lo e então se afastou, um pouco mais séria. — Ah, James... você pode me fazer um favor? Diga ao Remus... diga a ele que sinto saudades. — E, dizendo aquilo, afastou-se junto de Slughorn que acenou em adeus para James, deixando-o levemente atordoado.

Imaginou que a chegada repentina de Mary em Hogsmeade talvez pudesse não ter nada a ver com os vídeos que gravariam, mas sim com _quem estava na casa de James_.

Suspirou.

* * *

— Eu estou surtando!

— _E quando você não está, Lily Evans?_ — A voz de Marlene transbordava diversão através do telefone. Lily andava de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se totalmente acordada, como se nunca houvesse estado de ressaca.

— Ah, Marley, que merda eu fiz? — Resmungou, respirando fundo antes de parar de andar, passando uma mão pela têmpora que latejava. Bem, então talvez _parecesse_ que ela estava de ressaca. Não tanto quanto antes, porém o suficiente para fazê-la quase lacrimejar de dor.

E toda aquela agitação não ajudava em nada.

— _Que merda, Lily?_ — Foi Alice quem respondeu. O som de movimentação e pessoas indicava que as amigas ainda estavam no shopping. — _Você aceitou jantar na casa do seu vizinho. O que tem de mais nisso?_

— O que tem demais NISSO? — Lily indagou irritada, voltando a caminhar de um lado para o outro. — Vocês, por acaso, lembram que o meu vizinho é o _James Potter?_ E que os amigos que estão na casa dele são _Remus Lupin e Sirius Black?_ Ai, meu Vader, onde diabos eu fui me meter? Porque fui aceitar uma merda dessas? Agora vou ter que ir e com certeza vou acabar pagando o maior mico da minha vida, porque é claro que algo ruim vai ter que acontecer, e eles nunca mais vão olhar na minha cara e vou ter de me mudar de país, porque as pessoas vão me odiar por todo o Reino Unido.

 _— Meu Deus, você está mesmo_ surtando. — Marlene disse, respirando fundo. — _Lily, você precisa respirar e se acalmar. Ouça música, escreva nas suas fanfics que estão atrasadíssimas, assista séries, qualquer coisa, mas, por Deus, não enlouqueça. Você sempre acaba fazendo algo impulsivo quando surta._

— Nossa, Marley, obrigada. Isso é um grande conselho, viu? "Não surte, Lily, porque senão você vai se dar mal". Obrigada _mesmo_ , você é uma ótima amiga. Estou mais calma agora! — Resmungou, o sarcasmo praticamente jorrando de sua boca.

— _Lily, se acalme! —_ Alice resmungou.

Lily estava prestes a responder que não havia maneira com a qual ela pudesse se acalmar quando ouviu o som da porta da frente ser aberta. Murmurando um até logo bem mal-humorado para as amigas, saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

— Lily! Tudo bem com você, meu amor? — A mãe dela a cumprimentou, sorrindo. — Pode ajudar o seu pai com as compras? Vou deixar essas aqui na cozinha. — Indicou as sacolas que segurava.

Lily assentiu, encaminhando-se para fora, indo até onde seu pai estava, perto do carro.

— Hey, Lil's. — Edward Evans voltou-se para ela, olhando-a de cima a baixo, como se pudesse fazer um raio-x só com o olhar. — Você parece bem. — Ele disse, estreitando os olhos minimamente.

Lily riu para ele, esticando-se para pegar algumas sacolas.

— É porque eu _estou bem,_ pai. Você acha que eu fiz o que na noite passada? Bebi todas? Não gosto dessas coisas, você sabe. — Disse, fingindo-se de inocente, embora soubesse que ele não acreditava em nenhuma de suas palavras. A conhecia bem demais para cair naquilo, principalmente se fosse levar em conta o fato de Lily estar com a cara péssima.

 _Ugh!_ Como se ela precisasse de mais um motivo para querer morrer em cima da cama ao invés de ir jantar na casa do vizinho. Tudo bem que James Potter já a havia encontrado em pior estado, mas, poxa, ele não precisava ter de passar por aquilo de novo.

 _Ninguém precisava_.

Ao pensar nisso, um tremor percorreu seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais nervosa. Ela iria jantar na casa de James Potter, o Prongs, o cara que tinha um canal com mais de três milhões de inscritos. E os melhores amigos dele, que também tinham vários milhões de inscritos, estariam lá. Certo, ela já estava razoavelmente acostumada com Sirius, mas ainda se sentia desconfortável ao pensar em passar algum tempo com ele fora da proteção de seu quarto cheio de pôsteres de Star Wars e coisas fofas.

E ainda tinha Remus Lupin e, por mais que James tivesse dito que ele havia melhorado, ainda assim sentia um rebuliço no estômago só de imaginar que ele estaria lá, próximo o suficiente para lançar aquele olhar cheio de ódio sobre ela novamente.

— Acho que eram essas. — Seu pai disse quando, por fim, terminaram de carregar as sacolas. — Onde está Tuney, Lily? — Voltou-se para ela, encarando-a com expectativa.

Lily franziu o cenho, sentindo-se apreensiva.

— Eu pensei que ela pudesse estar com vocês. — Disse, sentindo a irritação para com a irmã tomá-la novamente.

Lily percebeu o olhar de desgosto que seus pais trocaram ao ouvirem aquilo, mas nenhum deles comentou qualquer coisa àquele respeito. Ela sabia o que eles estariam pensando, porque era exatamente o mesmo que ela: Petunia deveria ter ido atrás de Vernon. Céus, que coisa mais patética! Ela anotou mentalmente todos os xingamentos que usaria contra a irmã assim que ela pusesse os pés dentro de casa, caso ela tivesse mesmo feito aquilo.

— E aí, como foi a festa? — Helena indagou, suspirando enquanto sentava no sofá da sala. Indicou o lugar ao seu lado, para que Lily sentasse ali. E foi o que ela fez. — Se divertiu?

— Sim, mãe. Estava ótimo. — Ela respondeu, sentindo o nervosismo aumentar. Tudo o que _não_ precisava era ter de ouvir sua mãe falar sobre a festa. Principalmente depois de ela ter atirado para Lily uma _camisinha_ , como se estivesse preparando a filha para ir num cabaré e não em uma boate.

Francamente, que tipo de pessoa sua mãe pensava que ela era?

— E o Sirius? — A voz de Helena era cheia de subentendidos. Lily imediatamente ergueu-se do sofá.

— Mãe. — Ela reclamou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Eu _não tenho_ nada com o Sirius. Ele é apenas um amigo. Não comece a inventar coisas onde elas não existem. Deixa isso para os futuros pretendentes da Petunia.

— Futuros...? — Helena começou a perguntar, mas então parou, arregalando os olhos e soltando uma exclamação. — Ela terminou com o Vernon? — Perguntou, imediatamente erguendo-se do sofá e segurando Lily pelos ombros. — Eles terminaram?

— Eu... ah... — Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao perceber o que havia feito. Por Vader, ela pensara, pela expressão dos pais, que eles já soubessem do ocorrido. Jamais havia passado pela mente dela que Petunia poderia não ter contado para eles.

Imediatamente sentiu-se idiota. É _claro que ela não iria contar para os pais,_ afinal se eles soubessem daquilo provavelmente chamariam um exército de meninos no dia seguinte para entrevistas e encontros com ela. Céus, Tuney iria matá-la!

— Oh meu Deus! — Helena a soltou, percebendo a verdade na expressão emudecida de Lily, e praticamente correu até a cozinha. — Edward! Petunia terminou com o Vernon!

— O quê? — A pergunta de Edward Evans era cheia de felicidade, como se não pudesse acreditar na própria sorte. Gemendo e imaginando que seu funeral não deveria estar muito longe, Lily subiu as escadas, voltando para seu quarto.

Caminhou até a janela, puxando levemente a cortina para que pudesse ver o lado de fora. O quarto azul estava com as luzes desligadas, fazendo com que Lily imaginasse o que os garotos deveriam estar fazendo? O jantar? Bem, os _Marauders_ não pareciam ser do tipo culinários, embora ela soubesse que James gostasse de fazer algumas loucuras na cozinha às vezes. Lembrava muito bem dos _Snaps_ em que ele quase explodira a cozinha da casa da mãe tentando fazer uma lasanha. Pensar naquilo fez com que Lily desse um sorriso, uma bolha de felicidade brotando em seu peito, fazendo com que ela saltitasse pelo quarto como uma total e completa retardada mental.

— Meu Vader! Fui convidada para jantar na casa de James Potter! — Ela disse enquanto pulava, sentindo-se como uma garotinha de cinco anos que havia acabado de conhecer a Disney. — Pela força, James Potter tomou café _comigo!_

Atirou-se sobre a cama, imaginando que, se ela não estivesse tão nervosa, com tanta dor de cabeça e tão frustrada, aquele seria o melhor dia de sua vida. Mas tudo em que conseguia pensar era que alguma coisa iria dar errado, pois não havia nenhuma maneira de aquilo estar acontecendo com ela sem um preço alto.

Talvez ela tivesse vendido sua alma para o _Crowley_ e ele, ao invés de vir buscar sua alma, estava dando a ela muito azar em compensação.

— Lily. — Assustou-se ao ouvir sua mãe chamar, percebendo que havia caído no sono sem querer. — Está dormindo?

— Oi, mãe... — Lily espreguiçou-se, erguendo-se em seus braços e sentindo-se feliz ao constatar que não estava mais zonza ou com dor. Ao que parecia, o sono havia ajudado bastante em sua recuperação. — O que foi?

— Vamos jantar na casa da sua avó. Você vem? — Indagou. — Daqui a pouco estamos saindo.

Sentindo apreensão, Lily imediatamente puxou o celular, destravando-o para ver o horário. De um pulo da cama ao ver que eram quase sete horas da noite.

— Nossa, quanta disposição. — Helena comentou, divertida, observando a filha desequilibrar-se perto da cama.

— Eu não vou ir com vocês. — Lily correu até o guarda-roupa, pegando uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camiseta larguinha com os dizeres _"Protected by Castiel"_ e correu em direção ao banheiro.

— Se não vai com a gente, vai ir aonde com toda essa pressa? — Helena encaminhou-se para o banheiro para observar Lily trocar de roupa.

— Mãe! Um pouco de privacidade seria ótimo! — Ela reclamou, sentindo-se exposta ao ser examinada atentamente por uma Helena Evans muito observadora.

— Eu te dei a vida, te vi sem roupa metade da sua infância. Faça-me o favor, Lily Evans. — Cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta.

Virando de costas para trocar de blusa, Lily suspirou, pensando que o melhor seria dar a resposta que ela queria ouvir, assim não seria mais incomodada.

— Vou jantar com o Sirius e os meninos na casa do James. — Ela murmurou, monótona. Ao terminar de vestir-se, voltou-se para encarar a mãe e deparou-se com um sorrisinho divertido.

— Ah, bem, bom jantar então. — E abriu ainda mais o sorriso. — Quando vai trazer o Sirius para jantar aqui em casa?

— Eu não... — Respirou fundo, procurando paciência no fundo de sua alma para não acabar dizendo para sua mãe que ela não fazia ideia de quando iria levar Sirius ou qualquer outro garoto para jantar na sua casa, pelo simples fato de não saber se _gostava_ de garotos. — Qualquer dia desses, mãe. — Disse, sem sentir um pingo de culpa por mentir.

— Oh, que maravilha! — E, praticamente saltitando, Helena deu as costas, apressando-se para fora do quarto. Lily gemeu. Teria de conversar com os pais logo, antes que eles acabassem fazendo o mesmo que faziam com Petunia e tentassem jogar meninos sobre ela.

Ela, definitivamente, _não precisava_ de mais nenhum pretendente, principalmente porque já tinha problemas demais na sua vida para lidar com qualquer tipo de relacionamento.

Terminando de se arrumar, tendo prendido os cabelos numa trança levemente bagunçada, Lily saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Seus pais estavam saindo de casa e ela os acompanhou até o lado de fora, observando-os se afastarem de carro.

Petunia ainda não havia chegado.

Estava pensando que talvez devesse ligar para a irmã antes de sair de casa... olhou para o celular novamente, percebendo que já eram sete e quinze.

E então se deu conta de que James não havia estipulado um horário para o jantar. Nervosa, conteve o impulso de roer as próprias unhas. Será que estava atrasada? Ou será que era cedo demais para ir até lá?

Estava totalmente perdida em pensamentos quando o ouviu.

— Lily?

Erguendo os olhos, xingando-se por ser tão distraída e acabar sempre se deixando devanear, deparou-se com Severus Snape.

E percebeu que ali, no portão de sua casa, se encontrava a prova de que o azar dela deveria ser estudado como uma das maiores catástrofes existentes no universo.

Indecisa sobre o que fazer, se deveria ir até lá e abrir o portão para ele ou simplesmente ignorá-lo e voltar para dentro de casa, Lily enrijeceu.

— Lily, podemos conversar, por favor? — Ele chamou-a novamente, fazendo com que ela bufasse antes de começar a ir até o portão. Abriu-o, mas não deu espaço para que o garoto entrasse, apenas encarando-o, parada, imaginando o que o teria levado ali. Snape pareceu perceber que ela não daria início a nenhuma conversa, pois dado alguns minutos silenciosos, começou a falar: — Eu vim... conversar com você.

— _Isso_ eu percebi. — Ela disse, sem conseguir controlar a pontada de irritação que transparecia em sua voz. Não estava com paciência para Snape naquele dia. Na verdade, não estava com paciência para ele _nunca_.

— Eu queria me _desculpar_ por não ter visto suas mensagens no Twitter. — Ele disse, parecendo sentir um gosto amargo ao pronunciar as palavras. Lily estreitou os olhos. — Acabei saindo da minha conta e, quando voltei já era de noite, você não estava mais online.

Ele terminou de falar, observando-a com a expressão neutra, embora um tom rosado cobrisse suas bochechas. Lily apenas encarou-o, imaginando se seria capaz de abrir a boca sem soltar fogo. Snape voltou a falar, inquieto diante da falta de reação dela.

— Ah... então, eu... o que você estava fazendo com o James Potter? — Indagou, parecendo aliviado ao deixar a pergunta escapar de sua boca. — O que você estava fazendo no _Snapchat_ dele, Lily? Eu baixei o aplicativo para ver com meus próprios olhos e você estava ajudando ele a gravar! Por que deixou ele te gravar? E como você conhece ele?

Lily soltou uma risadinha debochada que fez com que ele a encarasse, confuso.

— Ah, então aí está o motivo pelo qual você veio até aqui hoje. — Ela disse, desencostando-se do portão e saindo para a calçada. Rolou os olhos para Snape. — Você nem sequer _finge_ se sentir culpado, Snape. Você não sente muito por não ter me respondido antes. E eu tenho quase certeza de que você deixou de fazer isso porque não quis e não porque não estava em casa.

— Lily! O que você está dizendo é ridículo e-

— Ridículo é você se deslocar até aqui só para bisbilhotar a minha vida, indagar sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Você jamais teria vindo até aqui se desculpar por não "ter me respondido" se isso não estivesse envolvendo James Potter.

As bochechas de Snape ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. Ele cerrou os punhos, irritado.

— Isso não é verdade! Lily, eu me importo com você, não quis fazer...

— _Quis_ sim, Snape! Eu sei muito bem que você vive com o 3G ligado, porque sempre está compartilhando aquele bando de porcaria no _Facebook_. E, caso você não lembre, você _estava_ no _Facebook_ menos de uma hora depois de eu te mandar aquelas mensagens. Se você quisesse, poderia _muito bem ter me respondido_. Mas você não fez, provavelmente porque estava com o orgulho ferido, ou seja lá do que você chama essa sua implicância com todas as pessoas que tem talento em alguma coisa que você não tem. Você se importa tanto com o que os outros fazem ou deixam de fazer que não se dá ao trabalho de ver as merdas que _você_ está fazendo ao compactuar com toda essa porcaria de política na qual está envolvido. Sério, Snape, eu estou cansada de você. E cansada dessa sua insistência em se meter na minha vida, coisa que você não tem direito há muito tempo. Na verdade, você _nunca_ teve esse direito. Está na hora de entender isso. — Lily respirou fundo, sentindo-se tremer de raiva. Ela sabia que estava sendo, em partes, injusta com ele. Toda aquela raiva não era direcionada apenas para Snape, mas também por causa de sua frustração e confusão, todo o nervosismo que sentia. E, infelizmente, era Snape quem estava ali na frente dela e coubera a ele ter de ouvi-la explodir.

O garoto também não parecia muito feliz.

— Eu _não tenho implicância com o James Potter por causa do talento dele!_ Aliás, que talento? — Snape bufou, irritado, jogando as mãos para cima em protesto. — A única implicância que tenho com pessoas como ele é por causa dos conteúdos totalmente fúteis que divulgam em seus canais, fazendo com que pessoas inteligentes como você acabem ficando alienadas! Você poderia usar sua cabeça para coisas maiores, Lily, coisas que realmente vão fazer a diferença...

— Como o quê, por exemplo? Apoiar o _Voldemort_ nas eleições? Aceitar a proposta totalmente xenofóbica e fascista dele? Sério, Snape? Devo me tornar militante à essa causa? Sair por aí distribuindo panfletos e compartilhando coisas na internet sem tirar a bunda da minha cadeira, sem _fazer_ nada para melhorar o lugar onde vivemos, reclamando dos que fazem e por quê? Para quê? Não, obrigada, eu prefiro usar a minha inteligência com _youtubers_ alienadores, como você mesmo disse. Pelo menos eles estão fazendo alguma coisa da vida deles além de falar mal dos outros.

— Você não pode...

— _Eu não posso? EU não posso?_ — Lily riu novamente, totalmente desestabilizada. Ali estava ela, exatamente como anos atrás, tentando enfiar alguma razão na cabeça daquele garoto e falhando miseravelmente. — Eu _posso e vou_ fazer o que eu bem entender! Você não tem direito nenhum sobre mim ou sobre o que eu faço. Entenda isso, Snape! Te falei isso anos atrás, quando você ficou cego com todas essas porcarias, mas, como sempre, você não me ouviu! Quer mesmo saber, Snape? Estou farta de você! Cansada de te ver sempre do mesmo jeito, sem nunca amadurecer!

Snape parecia alguém que havia levado um tapa na cara, pois encarava Lily com os olhos cheios do que parecia mágoa. Ela não conseguiu se importar. Estava exausta.

O garoto cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando para o chão.

— Você também não... — Snape começou a falar, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse terminar.

— Lily?

Com um aperto enorme no coração, Lily virou-se para encarar James Potter que se aproximava lentamente, curiosidade e apreensão estavam estampados em seus olhos.

— Está tudo bem? — Ele voltou a perguntar, olhando dela para Snape e, ao olhar para o último, arregalando os olhos, surpreso.

— Sim...

— Ah. — Snape murmurou e parecia abismado. Lançou um olhar raivoso para James antes de voltar-se para Lily. — Como isso...?

— Acho que acabei de deixar bastante claro que o que eu faço ou o que deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, Snape. — Lily praticamente cuspiu, sentindo-se trêmula.

 _Ah, Vader, aquilo era tudo de que precisava,_ _francamente!_ James Potter em frente ao seu maior hater, Severus Snape. Era pedir muito que Snape não acabasse falando _demais_ e estragasse _ainda mais_ a noite dela.

— Ele está te incomodando, Lily? — James, parecendo estar gostando mais daquela cena do que seria aconselhável, prostrou-se ao seu lado. Ela ficou dividida com aquela ação, por um lado sentindo-se agradecida pela preocupação do garoto e, por outro, xingando-o por tornar as coisas com Snape ainda mais difíceis.

Snape parecia ter sofrido a maior traição de toda sua vida.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Potter.

— Ah, você me conhece! — James riu, inclinando a cabeça para Snape. — Desculpe, amigão, mas estou falando com a Lily aqui.

— Está... _tudo bem_ , James. — Ela respondeu, embora tivesse precisado segurar um sorriso em resposta ao dele. Céus, ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que quando estavam tomando café naquela tarde.

Mais uma vez, lembrar daquilo fez com que ela corasse. Snape não deixou passar despercebido.

— Bem, não vou incomodar o _casal_. — Snape praticamente cuspiu, arqueando a sobrancelha para Lily, agindo como se fosse superior. — Pensei que você fosse melhor do que isso. — Disse.

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas James foi mais rápido.

— Melhor? E você esperava que ela fizesse o quê? Escolhesse _você?_ — A expressão de James era de uma incredulidade divertida.

Snape abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, voltando-se para Lily como se esperasse que ela negasse a afirmação de que os dois eram um _casal_ , mas como ela não o fez, deu as costas.

— Tchau, Lily.

— Tchau, _snapeseverus_! — James praticamente gritou, fazendo Snape paralisar onde estava. — Vê se tuita mais vezes! Estou com saudades dos seus xingamentos.

Lily podia ver os punhos cerrados de Snape e quase podia ler a mente do garoto trabalhar: a vontade de voltar e dar um murro em James ou de ir embora, pois sabia que acabaria perdendo a briga. Por fim, a sensatez venceu e ele foi embora, parecendo muito contrariado. Lançou um último olhar zangado na direção da Lily.

— Ugh, ele parece estar furioso. Acho que não vai te incomodar por um bom tempo. — James comentou, interrompendo o silêncio que havia recaído sobre eles.

— Eu sinceramente espero que sim. — Lily disse e suspirou. E então sentiu o rosto ferver. — Você _sabe_ o user dele?

James, que parecia extremamente descontraído, como se tivesse acabado de vivenciar uma das cenas mais hilárias de sua vida, sorriu para ela.

— Eu tenho uma listinha de haters, Lily, mas o _snapeseverus_ ali é um dos meus favoritos. Adoro vê-lo argumentar. Sirius tem uma queda por ele, sabe, vivem brigando. É sempre épico. — E, dizendo aquilo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Lily acompanhou o movimento sentindo algo quente mexer em seu estômago. _Pela força, Lily, controle-se._ — Adorei a camiseta, aliás. — James disse, indicando a blusa dela. Lily, é claro, corou ainda mais. — Fã de _Supernatural?_

— Você não faz ideia do quanto. — Ela respondeu, recebendo um sorriso ainda maior em resposta. Lily retribuiu.

— Estava saindo? —James perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Na verdade estava acompanhando meus pais até a frente quando o Snape chegou. — Ela suspirou. — Ele sempre consegue estragar o meu dia.

— Sorte que já é noite então, hm? — O garoto disse, piscando para ela. Lily teve certeza de que um suspiro audível escapou de seus lábios. Esperava que James não tivesse percebido, embora o garoto estivesse próximo demais para que tivesse tal sorte. — Então, está pronta para o jantar?

Mais uma vez, Lily tremeu.

— É... — Disse, tentando transmitir a confiança que não sentia.

— Ótimo! Vamos lá.

* * *

— Hm, então, Lily, o que você faz da vida? — Remus Lupin perguntou no momento em que James e Sirius saíram da sala, deixando-os à sós enquanto "esquentavam as pizzas". Lily tinha a nítida sensação de que o que os garotos estavam fazendo na verdade era deixá-los a sós para que Lupin pudesse comê-la viva.

Eles estavam sentados em grandes e confortáveis poltronas na sala de estar de James, que mais parecia uma mistura de minibar e fliperama, cheio de videogames, uma TV do tamanho do mundo, uma mesa de sinuca, vários pufes confortáveis onde Lily poderia dormir facilmente e muitos, muitos livros numa estante do tamanho da parede. Lily sentiu uma imensa vontade de ir até lá e observar a coleção de James, imaginando se ele leria as mesmas coisas que ela. Infelizmente não podia fazer aquilo, pois estava sentada, sentindo-se totalmente deslocada enquanto Remus Lupin estava fazendo o mesmo, sentado na poltrona à sua frente.

O garoto parecia ansioso, como se estivesse forçando a simpatia para melhorar sua imagem depois do último encontro. Lily sentia as mãos suarem.

— Eu trabalho três vezes por semana, às vezes mais, na Movie-Maker, uma loja que vende Discos, CD's e essas coisas. — Respondeu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

Remus assentiu, parecendo interessado.

— Discos antigos? Sério? — Ela assentiu. — Que máximo! Você deve ouvir bastante coisa boa.

— Na verdade, sim. — Ela concordou, sorrindo, nervosa. — Mas tem muita coisa péssima por lá também. O bom é que tem muita banda boa e desconhecida que eu acabo amando por arrumar as prateleiras. É ótimo.

— Imagino que sim. E você só faz isso? — Ele perguntou. — Está de férias agora?

— Sim. Na verdade, essas são minhas últimas férias antes de ingressar na vida de universitária. — Lily meneou a cabeça. — Estou tentando colocar as séries em dia antes que elas comecem. Não sei se vou ter muito tempo depois.

Remus sorriu, ajeitando-se na poltrona onde estava sentado.

— E você vai cursar o quê? É em Hogwarts?

— Sim, eu fui aprovada em Hogwarts. Vou cursar Engenharia da Computação. — Ela falou e observou a expressão do menino mudar de curiosidade para surpresa. Remus a encarou, perscrutando-a.

— Por quê?

— Bem... eu passo a maior parte da minha vida em frente ao computador, seja em redes sociais, seja no trabalho, seja para passar o tempo. E eu sempre gostei muito de saber como as coisas funcionam... na verdade eu até fazia alguns programas e trabalhei numa loja de informática por um tempo. Achei que seria legal transformar meu hobby em profissão. — Algo que Lily não conseguiu identificar brilhou nos olhos do garoto.

— Isso é muito inteligente. Às vezes as pessoas preferem fazer algo que venha a ser rentável ao invés de fazer algo de que elas realmente gostem e no final sempre acabam se arrependendo.

— É... — Lily suspirou. — Quero fazer algo de que eu realmente goste, sabe? Por Vader, não quero passar a vida inteira sem saber o que fazer. Eu já faço isso todos os dias desde que nasci. — E, é claro, ela deveria deixar uma coisa como aquelas escapar.

Aqueles meninos _definitivamente_ tinham alguma coisa mágica neles, porque não era possível que ela falasse aquelas coisas sem o menor filtro.

Remus, é claro, riu.

Mas, para surpresa de Lily, não foi um sorriso contido ou falso como teria esperado no início da conversa. Não, foi natural. Ele realmente se divertira com o que ela dissera.

— Sirius disse que você gosta de Star Wars. — Remus acrescentou após parar de rir.

— _Gostar_ está _muito_ abaixo do meu sentimento por Star Wars. O que eu sinto é-

— Uma obsessão. O quarto dela está cheio de pôsteres para todos os lados. Você dá um passo e, opa, isso daqui é não-sei-o-quê de Star Wars? Sem falar que a cada dez palavras que ela fala, pelo menos oito são citações de Vader, Força ou alguma outra criatura de Star Wars. — Sirius, que adentrava a sala com uma forma de pizza na mão, sorriu para os dois. — Especialidade da casa.

— O quê? Pizza pronta? — Remus disse, embora sorrisse. Ele parecia muito mais relaxado do que no outro dia, quando Lily o vira pela primeira vez. Imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido para causar aquilo. Sirius disse que resolveria, então só podia imaginar que o garoto teria dito alguma coisa. Mas o quê? A curiosidade era quase incontrolável e ela lançou um olhar bastante sugestivo para Sirius.

" _Que-mágica-é-essa?"_ Ela estava perguntando mentalmente para o garoto que prontamente respondeu com um olhar do tipo " _Depois-eu-te-conto"_ e em seguida um que parecia demais com " _Eu-sei-que-sou-maravilhoso_ ".

Lily rolou os olhos.

— Não é nossa melhor obra culinária, Lily, porém fizemos com muito carinho. — James disse, piscando para ela, enquanto sentava numa das poltronas em diagonal à onde ela estava. Sirius sentou ao seu lado.

— É, se você conhecesse o _dom_ de James na cozinha, estaria agradecida agora por ele não ter tentado fazer nada mais inventivo. — Remus estremeceu de forma teatral, fazendo com que Lily risse.

Então eles começaram a comer, Lily sentindo-se extremamente apreensiva no início, o constrangimento de ter de mastigar em frente àqueles três garotos parecia ser demais para que ela pudesse aguentar, mas, com o passar dos minutos, ela estava rindo deles, com eles, ouvindo suas histórias jamais contadas em nenhum vídeo de YouTube que ela tivesse visto, deixando-a ainda mais cativada por eles do que pensou ser possível.

Estavam comentando sobre Peter e o fato de ele estar no Brasil quando o notebook de James apitou, indicando que havia uma conversa pendente no Skype.

Ele levou o notebook até onde estavam sentados, aproveitando-se do fato de Sirius ter ido ao banheiro para ocupar a poltrona ao lado de Lily, e então aceitou a chamada.

Lily precisou segurar uma exclamação ao ver que era nada menos que Peter Pettigrew, o _Wormtail_ do _The Marauders_. De todos eles, Peter era o que Lily menos acompanhava, embora se divertisse bastante com seus vídeos. Peter comentava sobre esportes em seu canal – diferente de James que fazia vlogs e tags, Remus que falava sobre nerdices e Sirius que, bem... Era _multiuso_.

Através da tela Lily conseguiu perceber que o garoto estava mais bronzeado que o normal e, não pela primeira vez, se perguntou o que ele poderia estar fazendo no Brasil.

— _Hey, Jay!_ — Peter cumprimentou-o, sorridente. — _Onde estão os meninos?_

James sorriu, acenando para ele.

— Estamos todos aqui, Worm. — James disse, enquanto Remus e Sirius se aproximavam, empoleirando-se perto da poltrona dele.

— Ah e temos companhia hoje. — Sirius disse, sorrindo de forma malévola ao voltar-se para Lily.

— _Quem?_ — Peter indagou, parecendo interessado.

James virou o notebook de frente para Lily, de forma que a câmera estivesse voltada para ela. Imediatamente, ela sentiu o sangue afluir para seu rosto, tingindo-a de um vermelho vivo.

— _Oh, a ruiva do snap!_ — Peter disse, parecendo surpreso e divertido ao mesmo tempo. Mais uma vez, Lily precisou conter uma exclamação ao perceber que o garoto também a conhecia. — _E aí, Lily, tudo bem? Sou o Peter. O bom moço entre esses panacas aí._

Lily sorriu, embora ainda se sentisse extremamente constrangida.

— Oi, Peter! — Ela cumprimentou-o, acenando levemente embora tudo o que mais quisesse era se enterrar para que ninguém nunca mais a encontrasse.

James voltou a puxar o notebook, embora não tivesse virado totalmente para si, de modo que Lily ainda estivesse no campo de visão de Peter. Ela podia ver que o garoto estava louco para comentar alguma coisa, mas parecia estar se segurando porque ela estava ali.

— _Caras, estou ligando rapidinho para avisar que não vou conseguir fazer videoconferência para o Hangout de hoje com vocês. Está caindo o mundo lá fora e a internet está péssima. Fazem umas duas horas que estou esperando ela voltar para chamá-los. —_ Peter parecia realmente chateado com aquilo. — _A boa notícia é que conseguirei estar aí para sua festa, Jay!_ — Sorriu. — _Vou chegar em cima da hora, mas vocês vão conseguir me aproveitar por vários dias antes de eu voltar_.

— Isso é ótimo, Worm! — Remus comentou, parecendo realmente satisfeito. — Parece que faz muito tempo desde que você foi para aí. Espero que esteja se divertindo.

— Muito trabalho por aí ou é só vida boa e água de coco? — Sirius adicionou, sorridente. Lily apreciou a vista, sorrindo ao perceber a amizade entre os quatro. Enquanto conversavam, ela observava o quanto se importavam uns com os outros, apesar das brincadeiras estúpidas e dos xingamentos.

Ficou feliz ao perceber que o que eles demonstravam no canal do _The Marauders_ era mais verdadeiro fora das telas. Eles não falavam aquelas piadinhas internas nos vídeos, embora não se importassem em explicar e incluí-la na conversa, nunca a deixando de lado. Eles eram amigos de verdade e ela tinha certeza de que, fora Marley e Alice, jamais tinha visto algo como aquilo antes.

— _Bem, foi um prazer falar com vocês..._

— Eu sei. — Sirius adicionou, fazendo com que todos, incluindo Lily, rolassem os olhos. — Ei, ruiva, você é nova por aqui, não pode fazer isso para mim.

— _Não dê bola para ele, Lily. Sirius é insuportável e não consegue entender porque as pessoas não vivem lambendo os pés dele._ — Peter disse, piscando para ela. — _Agora eu vou indo lá, pessoas. Em breve entro em contato. No Hangout, digam para as Marauders que estou com saudades._

— Tchau, Worm. — Os três garotos disseram enquanto Lily acenava.

James fechou o notebook, ainda sorrindo.

— Bem, teremos de fazer o _hangout_ só nós três. — Ele disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirando. — Acho que poderíamos gravar aqui na sala, né? No sofá grande. — Acrescentou, apontando para um grande sofá de couro preto que ficava perto da prateleira.

— Acho uma ótima ideia. A iluminação dali vai ficar ótima, só temos de ajustar os _Softboxes_ para não acabar estourando nos livros. — Remus comentou, desencostando-se da poltrona de James e caminhando para perto da estante. — Vou pegar as coisas e a câmera.

— Espera aí, eu ajudo. — Sirius disse, indo até onde Remus o esperava e então ambos subiram as escadas, falando sobre lâmpadas e outros objetos esquisitos que deveriam trazer para começarem com as gravações.

Lily se mexeu, subitamente consciente da presença de James ali, ao seu lado, tentando achar uma posição confortável na poltrona.

— Tudo bem, Lily? — James questionou, encarando-a preocupado. Ela sorriu para ele, assentindo.

— Tudo sim, James, mas acho que, como vocês vão gravar, vou indo para casa. — Ela disse, e se ergueu de onde estava sentada. — Não quero atrapalhar.

James pareceu surpreso com a atitude dela, erguendo-se de modo a ficar em frente a Lily.

— Ah, não, Lily, fica. — Ele disse, encarando-a com os olhos derretidos, como mel. Lily precisou piscar várias vezes até conseguir enxergar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele. E mais do que alguns segundos até lembrar como fazia para respirar. — Você pode nos ajudar, vai ser legal! A gente sempre se diverte bastante gravando _Hangout_.

— Eu... — Ela começou a protestar, mas Remus e Sirius estavam de volta, cheios de coisas nas mãos e sorrisos no rosto. Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha para Sirius, em indagação, mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros. A vontade que ela sentia de conversar com ele aumentava a cada segundo.

Por Vader, ela queria dizer para ele o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, como se sentira ao beijar Emmeline, quais suas reações. Queria saber o que ele pensava sobre aquilo, se ele entendia. Mas sabia que não conseguiria ter aquele tipo de conversa ali, na casa de James, portanto anotou mentalmente que, assim que tivesse um segundo perto dele, pediria para que ele invadisse seu quarto para que pudessem conversar.

Não adiantaria nada falar com Marlene ou Alice, nenhuma das duas tinham passado por situações parecidas, o que as deixavam, em partes, inaptas para aconselhá-la.

Os três garotos começaram a organizar os Softboxes em frente ao sofá, testando a câmera e a iluminação. Antes que Lily pudesse sair dali, Sirius a puxou para a frente da Softbox, aumentando e diminuindo a luz e pedindo para ela dizer se estava muito forte enquanto James e Remus ajustavam a câmera ultra-mega-hiper-atual que, para Lily, mais parecia um transformer, com todos aqueles botões e Full HD, capaz de enxergar até mesmo sua alma.

Ela estava se sentindo zonza, toda aquela luz, risadas – muitas das quais eram dela – e conversa, deixaram-na atordoada, o que fez com que ela demorasse mais do que o habitual para entender o que estava acontecendo.

James sentou-se em seu lado direito enquanto que Sirius prostrava-se à sua esquerda com Remus do lado. James pegou o notebook no colo, conectando a câmera via USB e então voltou-se para ela, esperançoso.

— Ei, espera aí! — Lily reclamou, finalmente entendendo o que eles estavam fazendo. — Eu _não vou aparecer nisso daí_. — Ela reclamou, mas não conseguiu se erguer, pois Sirius muito confortavelmente tinha colocado um braço sobre seus ombros, empurrando-a para baixo.

— Qual é, Lily, nós estamos sem o Peter. Não custa nada, vai. — Sirius disse, sorrindo docemente para ela. Mas ela não cairia naquela conversa. Conhecia Sirius Black bem demais para saber que ele estava tramando alguma coisa maligna.

— Não. — Ela reclamou novamente, convicta. — Vocês têm noção do quanto os últimos dias foram terríveis para mim? Depois que você publicou aquele _snap_ — ela apontou para James, fazendo com que ele parecesse culpado. — Eu não consegui ir ao shopping com a minha irmã sem ter trilhões de fãs seus caindo em cima de mim para perguntar sobre você. Imagina um _hangout?_ Não vou conseguir sair no portão de casa sem que uma das fãs de vocês me barre. Não, obrigada.

— Você pode usar uma máscara do Stormtrooper. O Remus tem várias, pode te emprestar uma. — Sirius prosseguiu, sem parecer nada afetado com o fato de ela ter sido assediada pelas fãs dele.

Lily rolou os olhos para o garoto.

— Sirius, _não._

— Lily, por favor, o pessoal ficou louco por você nas redes. Todos querem saber quem você é e estão te agradecendo por me ajudar a gravar o último vídeo. Seria legal se você desse um oi para eles. — James disse, muito mais delicado do que Sirius, mas tão perigoso quanto. Ela estreitou os olhos.

— Você pode agradecer por mim, eu deixo. — Resmungou.

— Tudo bem, meninos, deixem-na. — Remus interrompeu-os, fazendo com que Lily suspirasse, aliviada. Estava prestes a agradecer o menino quando viu a expressão no rosto dele: era maquiavélica. — Não tem problemas se gravarmos o primeiro _hangout_ do canal do _The Marauders_ sem um quarto integrante. Nós nunca fizemos isso antes, mas agora sem o Peter e qualquer outra pessoa que possa nos ajudar, acho que teremos de aceitar que nosso ritual vai ser rompido. Lily não compreende a importância disso para nós, então não forcem a menina. Ela não tem culpa que nos importemos demais com esses vídeos. Só espero que nossas fãs compreendam que hoje estaremos desfalcados e não reclamem disso. Nós sempre tivemos um quarto integrante. Acho que podemos usar a Odette... — Remus parecia um cachorro abandonado, encarando-a como se ela fosse a última esperança da vida dele.

Foi a vez de Lily odiá-lo.

— Vocês são as piores pessoas que eu conheço. — Ela reclamou, mas os sorrisos nos rostos dos garotos deixavam claro que eles sabiam que haviam vencido. — Ótimo, eu vou gravar essa porcaria.

— _Hangout_ , Lily. Porcaria é aquilo que você gosta de escrever nas horas livres. — Sirius sussurrou baixinho, de modo que somente ela escutasse, mas o suficiente para que seu sangue gelasse.

Estava começando a compreender o significado do _Marauders_.

* * *

— E aí... — Sirius estava chorando de tanto rir, segurando a barriga como se ela estivesse quase explodindo. James e Remus não estavam muito diferentes. Lily sentia uma imensa vontade de estar morta. — Estávamos nos aproximando, procurando a Odette, preocupados porque o James tinha se descuidado dela por segundos e ela conseguiu arrebentar a guia e fugir... — Riu mais um pouco. — Quando a gente chegou onde ela estava...

— Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco. — James disse, ofegante, uma lágrima escorrendo de seus olhos. — Quando vi o grande labrador em cima dela fazendo _coisas_.

— E aí, a Lily apareceu e tentou desesperadamente tirar o cachorro dela de cima da Odette, só que eles não se desgrudavam...

— Eles estavam _bastante_ focados em aproveitar o momento. — Lily comentou, fazendo com que James e Sirius uivassem de tanto rir. Ela rolou os olhos, embora também estivesse rindo.

— E então ela gritou... " _PADFOOT"_ para o cachorro. — James disse, por fim, a voz trêmula de riso. — Eu não prestei muita atenção no momento, porque estava realmente preocupado...

— É, eu _lembro_. — Lily murmurou, lembrando de como se sentira péssima ao ver o olhar de raiva perpassar os olhos de James.

O garoto voltou-se para ela, muito mais sério do que segundos atrás, colocou uma mão em seu ombro e disse:

— Me desculpe por isso, Lily. Eu fui péssimo.

— Nah, tudo bem... você estava preocupado com a Odette. Talvez eu fizesse pior se fosse a minha cadela. — Lily sorriu para ele, recebendo outro sorriso em resposta. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até que Sirius gargalhou novamente, fazendo com que ambos baixassem os olhos, desviando o olhar.

Lily sentiu as bochechas pegarem fogo.

— Eu quase tive um troço ao ouvir ela chamando o cachorro daquele jeito. — Sirius disse, por fim.

— Eu acho que teria morrido de tanto rir. Principalmente da cara do James. Quando ele fica irritado faz umas expressões ótimas. — Remus comentou, se divertindo demais com a história. Esticou-se para o notebook, descendo para ver os comentários. Havia vários de "KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK TO MORRENDO" ou "HAHAHAHAHAH MEU DEUS QUE HISTÓRIA, PARECE FILME" dentre outros, muito parecidos. O garoto achou uma pergunta que o interessou e voltou-se para Lily. — Qual foi a sua sensação ao perceber que tinha chamado o seu cachorro de _Padfoot_ na frente do _Pads_ original?

Fazia quase uma hora que eles estavam ali, gravando, respondendo perguntas ao vivo dos fãs enlouquecidos que nunca paravam de indagar. Lily havia ficado impressionada com a criatividade das pessoas, mas então lembrou-se que, apenas alguns dias atrás, ela era uma daquelas que ficava mandando perguntas esperando pela sorte de ser respondida.

Estava bastante surpresa, também, com o fato de estar _gostando_ daquilo. Havia pensado que as fãs dos _Marauders_ iriam odiá-la por estar ali, "tomando" o lugar delas, mas, incrivelmente, muitas delas sentiam-se _representadas_ por terem uma fã – do Padfoot, pois ninguém sabia qual a extensão da loucura dela pelos _Marauders_ (e Lily esperava secretamente que nunca descobrissem) – gravando com eles.

— Eu quis morrer, na verdade. — Lily disse, sentindo a sinceridade em suas palavras. Todos os sentimentos desesperadores daquele momento sobrevieram sua mente. — Fiquei me sentindo péssima por causa da Odette, imaginando que, pela reação do James, algo realmente grave pudesse ter acontecido. E então tinha o Sirius... — Ela resmungou, suspirando. — Ele foi insuportável, me encarando como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o meu maior segredo.

— Não deixa de ser verdade, ruiva. — Sirius piscou para ela, fazendo com que Lily tivesse vontade de bater na cara dele.

— De qualquer forma, Lana Del Rey e sua vontade de morrer me representaria muito bem naquele momento. Foi extremamente constrangedor e muito, muito, muito desagradável.

— Fiquei magoado agora. — Sirius brincou, fazendo-a rolar os olhos pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela noite.

— Sirius consegue ser realmente intragável quando quer. — Remus comentou, concordando com a expressão de desgosto da Lily.

— Ei! Tem outra pergunta aqui: "A Ruiva do Snap e o James tem muita química! Eles estão namorando? TO SHIPPANDO JÁ". — Sirius leu em alto e bom som, fazendo com que Lily engasgasse e James ficasse extremamente corado.

— Não, não estamos. — James murmurou para a câmera.

— Não _mesmo_. — Lily complementou.

— Olha, muita gente ficou triste com isso e... ah, tem outro comentário aqui: "Sirius, você está maravilhoso". Eu sei, amor, sou maravilhoso sempre. — Sirius leu e então sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos.

James bufou para o amigo, pegando o notebook dele e procurando por perguntas aleatórias e interessantes. Eles ficaram naquilo por quase duas horas, rindo bastante e se constrangendo demais com as perguntas totalmente catastróficas dos _followers_. Lily estava começando a pegar o gosto pela coisa quando a catástrofe aconteceu.

— Olha, aqui tem outra pergunta. Hm... — Sirius estreitou os olhos para a tela, o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios. — "Remus, cadê a Mary? Vi vocês dois juntos algumas semanas atrás, estavam muito amorzinhos na London Eye. Shippando loucamente Remary!". — Sirius terminou a pergunta com os lábios contraídos. Lily podia ver o esforço que o garoto estava fazendo para não acabar falando alguma coisa errada, mas sua expressão estava entregando tudo. Remus estava totalmente corado, até mesmo suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e ele não parecia saber o que dizer. Lily deu uma cotovelada em James, indicando para ele que deveria fazer alguma coisa.

Ouviu-o sugar o ar quando o golpe bateu em seu estômago, mas o garoto pareceu compreender o que ela queria, pois imediatamente disse:

— Ah, gente, isso daí é uma pergunta muito pessoal, hm? — Brincou, inclinando-se para frente de modo a chamar a atenção para si. Ele começou a falar coisas aleatórias e divertidas, fazendo com que o ambiente se descontraísse. Pararam de responder perguntas, o que, para Lily, foi um alívio, mas podia sentir os músculos do braço de Sirius, que ainda estava em seus ombros, totalmente tensos.

Quando, por fim, eles terminaram o Hangout, dando tchau para os seguidores de forma bastante espalhafatosa, Sirius foi o primeiro a se levantar.

— Vou dormir. — Disse simplesmente.

— Sirius... — Remus começou a falar, mas o garoto já estava subindo as escadas. Imediatamente o clima tenso poluiu o ar, fazendo com que Lily sentisse o coração apertar.

Quis dar um tapa no Lupin, para ver se ele acordava para a vida. Ela sabia dos boatos sobre ele e a Mary Macdonald, mas nunca havia pensado que eram verdadeiros. Contudo, ao ver a expressão de Sirius ao ler a pergunta e o desconforto de Remus, imaginou que deveriam ser verdadeiros.

— Eu vou... conversar com ele. — Remus murmurou, também saindo em direção às escadas.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Lily ficou à sós com James. Ele parecia tão perturbado com tudo aquilo quanto ela. Antes, porém, que Lily pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o som de algo caindo reverberou pelo teto, de modo que ela e James se assustaram.

Em seguida, os gritos abafados começaram.

Lily ergueu-se imediatamente, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo, se Sirius e Remus estariam bem. James fez o mesmo, mas em seu rosto tinha uma expressão de fúria velada.

— Eu... — Lily começou a falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Espera aqui, Lily. — Ele disse, sem encará-la. — Vou resolver isso e já volto.

— Mas, James, eu acho que já vou indo, assim vocês...

Ele voltou-se para ela.

— Espere aqui, por favor. — Era a segunda vez que ele pedia para que ela ficasse.

Sem esperar a resposta dela, também subiu as escadas, deixando-a completamente sozinha enquanto ouvia as vozes alteradas no andar de cima, embora não pudesse distingui-las. Sentindo-se nervosa, puxou seu celular do bolso traseiro da calça, tendo se esquecido completamente de verificá-lo desde que dormira à tarde.

Observou algumas notificações provindas de suas redes sociais – já que ainda estava conectada ao wifi da sua casa – e cinco novas mensagens de texto.

Franzindo o cenho para aquilo, imaginando o que poderia ser, clicou sobre elas.

Era Emmeline.

Lily sentiu o coração acelerar.

* * *

 _Emme: Hey, Lily, tudo bem? Então, como você não tem wpp, decidi te mandar mensagem para perguntar como você está depois de ontem. Fiquei preocupada, você estava muito bêbada. Responde quando puder, beijos_

 _Emme: Hey, Lily, você não respondeu a minha msg anterior, estou ficando preocupada. Responde, pfvr!_

 _Emme: Encontrei a Alice e a Marlene no shopping, elas me disseram que você estava bem. Desculpa encher a sua caixa de mensagens assim, é que fiquei preocupada. Beijos_

 _Emme: Lily, oi. Quando puder me responde, okay? Preciso mesmo falar com você. É importante._

 _Emme: Gostei muito de ontem, Lily, e espero que tenha sido tudo ok para você. Sei que foi sua primeira vez nessa coisa toda e eu não quero acabar te assustando nem ser precipitada demais. Só queria te dizer que eu gostei muito de sair com você. Foi diferente... e eu sei que estou falando demais e que estou parecendo ridícula. Só... responde, okay?_

* * *

Sentindo a respiração sair aos trancos, Lily releu as mensagens, sem conseguir compreendê-las. O que estava acontecendo? Havia pensado que a noite anterior tinha sido apenas uma experiência, algo novo. Queria tentar se entender melhor. Pensara que Emmeline havia entendido aquilo, que ela não estava interessada em nenhum tipo de relacionamento. Pelo menos não até se _conhecer_ melhor.

E então ali estavam aquelas mensagens. A garota estava tentando se comunicar com ela desde cedo, mas ela não vira e acabara deixando-a preocupada. Imaginou se estaria muito tarde para retribuir as mensagens, mas, antes que conseguisse digitar qualquer coisa, parou.

O que ela diria? Seria uma boa ideia responder a garota? Seria inteligente da sua parte dar continuidade àquilo, fosse lá o que aquilo fosse?

Era pedir demais que Emme esperasse as coisas se ajeitarem na cabeça de Lily antes de tomar qualquer atitude com relação à noite anterior? Ou será que ela não deveria esperar? Será que o certo a fazer era prosseguir com o que havia acontecido com Emmeline para que pudesse finalmente se descobrir?

Ou não era nada daquilo e ela estava ficando louca?

— Lily?

— Por Vader! — Ela exclamou, assustada, xingando o garoto que, pela terceira vez no mesmo dia, a havia assustado. — Você ainda vai me matar do coração, James.

Ele sorriu, embora ela pudesse perceber que ele não parecia muito feliz.

— Está tudo bem? — Ela perguntou, estendendo uma mão para tocá-lo no ombro. E então se deu conta do que estava fazendo e recolheu-a antes de encostar sobre ele.

— É só... _sim_. — Ele suspirou. — Eles sempre estão brigando. Ultimamente tem sido pior, mas uma hora as coisas vão se resolver. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. — Você foi ótima hoje, Lily! — James elogiou, piscando para ela. — Eu acho que já te falei, mas não custa repetir: você se daria muito bem no YouTube. É muito carismática.

Com as bochechas rosadas, Lily dispensou o elogio dele, lançando um rápido olhar para a tela de seu celular onde as mensagens de Emmeline continuavam sem respostas. Precisava pensar no que fazer e ficar perto de James Potter e dos outros dois marotos ciumentos não iria ajudá-la em nada.

— James, eu preciso ir. — Ela disse e talvez tenha parecido muito desesperada, porque ele estreitou os olhos, observando-a com atenção.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou, nitidamente preocupado. — Você parece... _nervosa_.

— Não... quer dizer, sim... mas está tudo bem, eu... só preciso pensar. — Ela disse, sorrindo sem graça enquanto respirava fundo. — Muito obrigada pelo convite! Eu me diverti muito. — Completou.

James assentiu, embora não parecesse muito convencido com a resposta dela.

Ele a acompanhou até a frente, em um silêncio tenso. Lily estava se sentindo estranhamente culpada por não ter contado o motivo dela estar indo embora para James. Mas aquilo logo provou-se desnecessário quando seu celular vibrou e, daquela vez, não era apenas mensagem.

Emmeline estava ligando.

A foto da garota, tirada na noite anterior – em um momento bastante bêbado da noite – para ser colocada no contato, apareceu na tela do celular e Lily não conseguiu escondê-lo a tempo de tirar da vista de James.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para Lily e um sorriso enviesado apareceu em seus lábios.

— Então você precisa _pensar?_ — Ele disse, mas seu olhar era ilegível. Lily não sabia dizer se ele estava brincando ou falando sério.

— Ah... — Ela começou a falar, preparando-se para mentir, mas então parou, sabendo que de nada adiantaria esconder aquilo dele, afinal fora ela mesma que contara sobre toda a confusão e os motivos pelos quais havia beijado Emmeline na noite anterior. Suspirou. — Ela está me mandando mensagens desde cedo. Eu só fui ver agora. Ela quer _conversar_.

Eles pararam de caminhar, próximos ao portão e então James se apoiou contra a parede ao lado da abertura.

— Pensei que tivesse dito que não era nada sério. — Havia algo em seu tom de voz que fazia com que ela se sentisse culpada, como se houvesse feito algo errado. _Mas ela não tinha feito nada errado, por Vader!_

— E não é! — Ela bufou, afastando uma mecha solta de cabelo de seu rosto. — Pelo menos não era para ser! Eu pensei que tivesse sido clara, mas... — Franziu o cenho e suspirou. — Pela _força_ , não entendo porque as coisas para mim tenham que ser tão complicadas! Nada é fácil. Argh! — Reclamou. — Eu só queria poder pensar mais sobre tudo antes de falar com ela sobre ontem. Quero dizer, eu não faço a menor ideia do que estou pensando, sabe?

James assentiu, ouvindo-a atentamente. Seu olhar ainda era ilegível. Lily estava começando a ficar nervosa com aquilo, sentindo-se inquieta diante de sua perscrutação.

— Não era para ela estar me mandando mensagens tão cedo! Eu pensei que tivéssemos concordado que seria só um teste! E agora ela está me procurando e eu não sei o que fazer, porque, sinceramente, eu não sei nem o que vou comer amanhã no almoço, que dirá saber o que fazer da minha vida e da minha sexualidade! — Respirando fortemente, Lily fechou os olhos. — Eu estou _muito_ confusa. Odeio isso. Odeio, odeio, odeio. — E então voltou a abrir os olhos.

Só para sentir seu coração parar ao perceber que James Potter estava próximo demais. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele contra seu rosto, enquanto ele cortava ainda mais a distância entre eles. Tinha certeza de que ele poderia contar as sardas que ela tinha no rosto com toda aquela proximidade. Lily sentiu o perfume dele, tão forte e eletrizante quanto o dono. O cheiro de roupa limpa e de sabonete misturado com o cheiro _dele_.

Nunca havia percebido que os olhos de James tinham um tom de esverdeado muito bonito, que intercalava com o castanho, deixando a cor deles muito mais viva enquanto se derretiam sobre os dela.

As mãos de Lily suavam, seu corpo inteiro tremia, mas não conseguia se afastar, não _queria_ se afastar.

E então, acabando com os últimos centímetros entre eles, James a beijou, deixando-a completamente sem fôlego.

Foi um beijo simples no início, doce. E então ele a puxou para mais perto, segurando-a pela cintura. Sem qualquer comando visível, Lily ergueu os braços para os ombros dele, enfiando os dedos em seus cabelos macios, suspirando ao sentir a língua dele tocar na dela.

Sentia-se completa e totalmente entregue àquele momento, sem conseguir distinguir nada a seu redor a não ser James, James e James.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficara ali, beijando-o até não ter mais oxigênio em seus pulmões, deixando seus nervos totalmente à flor da pele. E então ele se afastou, deixando-a zonza.

— Talvez isso possa te ajudar a entender. — E, dizendo aquilo, sorriu para ela.

Sem saber o que responder, Lily meneou a cabeça e esticou-se para abrir o portão, saindo o mais rápido que suas pernas bambas permitiam.

Quando, por fim, estava segura em seu quarto, ergueu as mãos para seus lábios sem conseguir acreditar, por um segundo sequer, no que havia acabado de acontecer.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Hello, peoples! Tudo bem com vocês?**

 **Cá estou eu com um novo capítulo e, me desculpem por isso, ele ficou enorme. Não consegui dividi-lo ou cortar nenhuma parte, portanto estou postando assim mesmo, com todos esses 10k de palavras hehe**

 **Espero que a leitura não tenha ficado cansativa, by the way**

 **Mas, e aí, gente? O que acharam? Comentem, okay? Me contem o que estão achando, quais as teorias e suas dúvidas. Saibam que esse tanto de leitor lindo que aparece por aqui é o que me inspira muito. Saber que vocês estão aqui, me apoiando, lendo, comentando, me deixa muito feliz e motivada**

 **Beijos e até breve *-***

* * *

 **Comentários:**

 _Obrigada a Elyon, Bru Evans, Amanda Reis, Marismylle, Mylle Malfoy P.W., laisevero, Guest e Juliete Chiarelli pelos comentários maravilhosos :)_

 _Amo vocês!_


	11. 10 - Outbreak

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **10\. Outbreak**

* * *

 **[DOMINGO - 10 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Observar o teto nunca parecera tão interessante e Lily estava concentrada na tarefa de decorar cada centímetro e detalhe contido ali. As horas passavam sem que ela conseguisse percebê-las e, embora já fosse madrugada, ainda conseguia sentir os lábios como se houvesse acabado de _beijá-lo._

O coração ainda pulava em seu peito, tão acelerado quanto se tivesse acabado de pular de um prédio de dez andares.

Ela estava surtando.

Só que, daquela vez, ao invés de saltitar pelo quarto e ligar para Marlene e Alice, tudo o que Lily conseguia fazer era ficar ali, deitada na cama sem mover um único músculo, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria até que ela percebesse que estava sonhando e que, se não fosse um sonho, James Potter logo apareceria ali para dizer a ela que fora um terrível engano.

Porque, por Vader, ela beijara _James Potter_. _O_ James Potter. O cara de quem ela era fã há mais tempo do que conseguia contar. Aquele que ela seguia em todas as redes sociais e nunca perdia um único tweet. O garoto que ela vira crescer e amadurecer com o passar dos anos, que ensinara a ela muitas coisas, desde como arrumar o guarda roupa de forma bagunçada até viciá-la em café. Ou melhor dizendo: _James Potter_ , o Prongs, a _beijara_.

O gosto dele ainda estava sobre os lábios dela, de forma que, toda vez que ela os mordia por causa do nervosismo, as lembranças de horas atrás, quando ele a pegara totalmente desprevenida, dominavam sua mente com uma clareza excessiva. E, é claro, ela suspirava como uma fangirl enlouquecida que havia acabado de realizar o sonho de uma vida inteira. Só para lembrar, segundos depois, das palavras dele: "Talvez isso te ajude a entender".

Mas não ajudava. Não ajudava nenhum pouco. Muito pelo contrário: apenas piorava a situação de Lily que estava mais crítica do que nunca.

Que diabos ela faria da vida dela? Quando dissera para James que teria de beijar um número x de pessoas de cada sexo para saber do que gostava estava, obviamente, brincando. Mas o garoto parecia ter levado a sério demais tudo aquilo. E por quê? O que aquilo queria dizer? Queria dizer que ele estava interessado? Que ele estava mesmo tentando _apenas_ ajuda-la? Que ele estava brincando com ela porque sabia que ela babava por ele e decidira que seria bacana zoar com uma fã?

Lily não acreditava que James fosse cruel àquele ponto, contudo, não sabia o que pensar nem como reagir diante daquilo. Como iria encará-lo depois daquele beijo? Como conseguiria sequer falar com ele sem acabar morrendo de vergonha? E, o que era pior: Lily não fazia ideia de como _ele_ iria reagir. Normalmente? Como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ou ele estaria esperando alguma reação da parte dela?

E se estivesse esperando, qual reação seria essa?

— Ah, meu Vader, o que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida? — Lily resmungou e puxou o travesseiro para cima de sua cabeça, decidida a ficar ali, embaixo dele, pelo resto de seus dias. — Que diabo James Potter está fazendo com a minha vida?

 _The Imperial March_ soou em seus ouvidos, impedindo-a de continuar submersa em seus pensamentos depreciativos. Por um segundo, sentiu o coração parar ao imaginar que era _ele_. Mas então Lily lembrou que não havia como ele saber o número de celular dela, portanto, sentindo o peito desacelerar, tirou o travesseiro do rosto, suspirando ao puxar o aparelho e observar o visor.

Eram quase três horas da manhã e Petunia estava ligando.

Sentindo um aperto no estômago, Lily apressou-se a atender. Sentiu como se seus piores pesadelos estivessem se consolidando ao ouvir a voz embriagada da irmã.

— Lily... p _or favor..._ eu não estou bem.

* * *

Dirigir de madrugada depois de não ter dormido quase nada na noite anterior, ter ficado de porre e ainda por cima ter beijado Emmeline Vance _e_ James Potter, não era a coisa mais aconselhável a se fazer. Contudo, Petunia estava precisando de ajuda e Lily era uma ótima irmã.

Ou, bem, era do que tentava se convencer enquanto dirigia em direção ao _pub_ , xingando a garota dos piores nomes que conhecia.

— Mas que merda você estava pensando, Tuney? — Lily reclamou assim que sentou em frente à irmã, numa das mesas mais ao fundo do bar. Petunia estava péssima, cabelos desarrumados e as roupas amassadas. Parecia como se um caminhão houvesse passado por cima dela. Sem mencionar o fato de que seus olhos, naturalmente azuis e luminosos, estavam avermelhados e inchados, como se ela recém tivesse parado de chorar. O que, pensou Lily, deveria ser verdade. — Olha o seu estado! Mas que merda...

— Ele está noivo! — Ela disse, interrompendo os xingamentos de Lily e fazendo com que ela franzisse o cenho, confusa.

— Quê?

— O Vernon, ele... _está noivo_ da filha do sócio do pai dele. — As palavras saíam engroladas, de modo que Lily demorou alguns instantes até fazê-las penetrarem em sua mente.

Quando, por fim, entendeu, sentiu uma raiva efervescente incendiá-la por dentro. Cerrou os punhos.

— Pela _força!_ Quem aquele boto pensa que é para fazer uma coisa dessas com você? Vader, Tuney! Ele nem é _tudo_ isso para... — Mas Petunia estava aos prantos enquanto tomava mais um gole do líquido em seu copo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily esticou-se, puxando o copo cheio de bebida alcoólica da irmã e fez sinal para o garçom logo em seguida. — Por favor, dois cafés extraforte. — Pediu.

Suspirando, fez a volta na mesa, sentando ao lado da irmã e puxando-a para seus braços. Apertou-a, enquanto esperava o choro diminuir – o que demorou muitos minutos para acontecer – sem saber o que falar ou como agir. Ela nunca fora muito boa em dar conselhos amorosos.

Quando, por fim, os soluços diminuíram, o garçom chegou com os cafés. Lily sorriu para ele e agradeceu, empurrando uma caneca para Petunia.

— Eu não...

— Tome esse café antes que eu o enfie goela abaixo. Não tenho irmã mais velha para ficar bebendo e chorando em pubs por causa de caras babacas. — Lily disse, mandona, embora confortasse a irmã com um abraço. — Vamos, Tuney, você precisa diminuir esse teor alcoólico se quiser viver depois de chegar em casa.

Suspirando, Petunia assentiu, fechando os olhos ao sentir o gosto do café. Lily sorriu com aquilo, pois entendia muito bem a sensação de cura do café. Para sono: café. Para preguiça: café. Para curar ressacas e dor de cotovelo: café.

Mas apesar da quase perfeição do café, ele não parecia ser capaz de tirar _aquela sensação_ dos lábios de Lily.

Suspirou. Bem, talvez ela nunca conseguisse tirar aquilo de lá.

Finalmente, após beber todo o café da caneca, Petunia aparentava uma melhora, embora ainda tivesse os olhos inchados e parecesse meio embriagada.

— Consegue falar sem chorar agora? — Lily brincou, tentando fazer a irmã sorrir. Petunia suspirou.

— Aparentemente o Sr. Dursley tinha planos melhores para Vernon e decidiu que, a melhor forma de aumentar os lucros da empresa, seria fazendo-o casar com Bellatrix Black. Você entende o que isso significa?

— _Black?_ — Lily franziu o cenho, pensando se a garota tinha alguma relação com Sirius. Contudo, aquele não era o momento para inteirar-se sobre a possível família Black, portanto afugentou os pensamentos, voltando a atenção para o sofrimento da irmã. — Isso significa que Vernon é um babaca por aceitar?

Petunia puxou a xícara de café de Lily e, embora se sentisse desrespeitada, Lily suspirou e deixou a irmã prosseguir com aquele ato criminoso. Tuney precisava de café muito mais do que ela.

— Ele não teve escolha...

— Não faça isso, Tuney! Não o defenda! Quem quer, _quer_. Simples assim. Se ele se importasse realmente com você, jamais teria deixado o pai dele decidir sobre a vida dele. — Lily sabia que estava sendo insensível, mas ela conhecia a irmã muito bem para saber que nenhuma palavra de conforto a faria enxergar as coisas como elas eram. Petunia estava acostumada com as pessoas passando a mão em sua cabeça, portanto Lily sabia que precisava ser cruel até que ela entendesse. — Você merece alguém melhor, Tuney. Vocês estão juntos há anos e até agora ele só te fez sofrer por causa dos pais dele. Se ele gostasse de você já teria dado um basta nessa influência deles.

— Eu... — Petunia começou a protestar, mas parou, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo de seu olho esquerdo. — Você tem razão. — Disse, por fim, embora parecesse sofrer ao pronunciar tais palavras.

Lily odiou-se por fazer aquilo com a irmã, pois sabia o quanto deveria estar sendo difícil para ela: depois de tanto tempo junto com uma pessoa, de repente perceber que tudo havia acabado. Não era algo fácil de superar.

Ainda lembrava do término de relacionamento com Amos e do quanto fora difícil superar a separação.

Para ele, claro, pois Lily sentira-se ótima sem um encosto do lado.

Ao pensar naquilo, Lily sentiu horror se instalar em seu peito ao dar-se conta de algo muito perturbador: nunca havia curtido uma fossa.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, sentira as sensações que, por muitas vezes, descrevia em suas fanfics. Nunca havia sentido as pernas tremerem e o coração quase parar só de ver _aquela pessoa_. Não ficava horas pensando na mesma pessoa, sem conseguir fazer nada a não ser devanear sobre isso. Não sentira palpitações ou borboletas no estômago por ninguém.

Jamais havia sofrido a perda de um relacionamento por muito mais do que algumas horas. Sequer sabia o que uma "dor de cotovelo" significava.

Certo, tudo bem que já havia sentido tudo aquilo ao pensar em Han Solo, mas por uma pessoa real, _nunca_

Que tipo de pessoa, com quase vinte anos, jamais havia caído de amores por alguém?

— Tuney, sabe de uma coisa? — Ela disse, afastando-se de seus devaneios e encarando a irmã. — Eu acho que nunca me _apaixonei_.

A irmã, aparentemente surpresa com o novo rumo da conversa, piscou algumas vezes enquanto observava Lily.

— Do que está falando, Lily?

— O que está sentindo agora? — Lily perguntou, voltando-se para a irmã e encarando-a, curiosa. — Como o seu coração está? Quero dizer, o que você gostaria de estar fazendo nesse minuto? O que você quer fazer da sua vida daqui para a frente?

Mesmo confusa diante dos questionamentos da irmã, Petunia meneou a cabeça e respondeu:

— Eu... _queria estar morta_. Não. Na verdade, eu queria ir até lá, onde a Bellatrix está e pular no pescoço dela. Sei que ela não tem culpa, afinal quem estava comprometido era o Vernon e não ela, mas só de pensar nos dois juntos eu... _quero matar alguém_. Céus, Lily, eu adoraria cometer um assassinato agora. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que penso isso, também lembro de tudo que vivemos juntos, todos os planos e sonhos e... é como se meu peito estivesse sendo rasgado por dentro. Eu _odeio_ isso.

Lily assentiu, sentindo um grande vazio se instalar em seu coração ao perceber que nunca havia sentido qualquer coisa como aquilo.

— Quando eu namorei com o Shacklebolt e ele me traiu, nunca quis pular no pescoço dele. Na verdade, eu até fiquei agradecida por ele facilitar as coisas para o nosso término. Já não gostava mais dele. — A ruiva comentou, as lembranças preenchendo sua mente enquanto abria o coração para a irmã. — Quando terminei com o Amos, eu até fiquei triste e senti saudades, mas... em alguns dias tudo estava bem. Na verdade, tudo estava melhor do que bem. Sempre preferi ficar sozinha. E quando ele apareceu com uma namorada, um mês depois, eu não senti nada. Estava totalmente indiferente. Nem sei o que é ciúmes! — Encarou a irmã, horrorizada. — Eu... me sinto um monstro sem sentimentos.

Foi a vez de Petunia chamar o garçom, pedindo para ele mais café. Ela esperou até que ele estivesse fora do alcance da audição para falar com Lily.

— Você já pensou que _talvez_ esteja procurando no lugar errado? — Petunia perguntou, uma expressão plácida envolvendo sua face.

Lily franziu o cenho sem conseguir compreender o que a irmã estava dizendo.

— No lugar errado? Como assim? Está dizendo que devo sair de Hogsmeade para...

Mas Petunia negou com a cabeça, suspirando antes de se aproximar de Lily, fixando o olhar sobre o da irmã.

— E se você gostar... _de meninas?_

Lily sentiu como se tivesse sugado todo ar ao seu redor. Arregalou os olhos enquanto se afastava da irmã, sentindo-se zonza.

Será que aquela _coisa_ era tão óbvia?

— Lily... — Petunia começou a falar, mas o garçom voltou, depositando as xícaras sobre a mesa de modo ruidoso antes de voltar para o balcão. — Eu... me desculpa, eu não...

— Tudo bem, Tuney. — Lily murmurou, soltando um longo suspiro. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, sem saber como prosseguir aquela conversa. Por fim, tomou um gole de café, agradecendo a força pela criação daquele milagre em forma de líquido. Petunia continuou em silêncio, o que Lily agradeceu, pois estava tentando organizar os pensamentos antes de voltar a falar. Sorveu as últimas gotas do café, anotando mentalmente o nome do pub em sua lista de melhores lugares para tomar café na madrugada, e então voltou a falar: — Eu beijei uma garota.

Diferente de tudo pelo qual Lily estivera se preparando, Petunia apenas piscou. E então deu de ombros como se tivesse acabado de ouvi-la falar sobre o tempo e não sobre suas atividades bissexuais.

— Você não parece surpresa. — Lily comentou, arregalando os olhos.

Petunia suspirou.

— Porque não estou. Sei lá, Lily, você nunca pareceu muito interessada em romance. Parece natural para mim que você esteja se aventurando com outras pessoas para tentar se encontrar. — Ela sorriu para Lily que estava com a boca escancarada. — _Você_ não deveria estar surpresa comigo, afinal eu te conheço desde que você nasceu.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, procurando palavras que pudesse utilizar para explicar o que sentia naquele momento, mas nada parecia servir, portanto contentou-se em menear a cabeça e tomar mais um gole de café.

— Mas e aí? — Petunia voltou a falar, interrompendo o silêncio que pairava sobre elas.

Lily encarou-a.

— E aí o quê?

Petunia rolou os olhos.

— Como foi o beijo? — Indagou, inclinando-se para frente em uma curiosidade óbvia.

— Estranho. — Lily disse, por fim, afastando a xícara vazia e encarando-a enquanto sentia as bochechas enrubescerem. — Mas _bom_. Acho que a parte do estranho foi por eu saber que estava beijando uma garota, mas, eu _gostei_ , Tuney. — Suspirou, sentindo-se aliviada por falar sobre aquilo com a irmã. — Mas eu ainda não entendo, sabe? Eu estou _confusa_.

Então desatou a falar sobre o que sentia e como estava reagindo com tudo aquilo. Falar em voz alta sobre seus problemas parecia deixá-los de um tamanho bem menor, mais fáceis de resolver. Petunia era uma boa ouvinte, comentando e assentindo sempre que necessário e, claro, zoando com Lily toda vez que ela falava alguma asneira.

— E teve as mensagens que ela me mandou hoje. — Lily disse, puxando o celular e mostrando para a irmã.

— Você respondeu? — Petunia pegou o celular da mão de Lily para ler melhor.

A ruiva negou, sentindo um frio na boca do estômago ao lembrar exatamente o _porquê_ de não ter respondido.

— Eu... James Potter me _beijou_. — Ela falou e mais uma vez a sensação de alívio amainou em seu peito. — Ah, por Vader, Tuney! James _Potter_ me beijou! Você tem noção de como isso é louco?

Petunia concordou, imediatamente enchendo-a de perguntas sobre o beijo. Lily sentiu como se tivessem voltado anos no tempo, quando a irmã contava para Lily todos os infortúnios em seu primeiro namoro e perguntava para ela – que era totalmente inexperiente – o que deveria fazer a seguir. Lembrava de se divertir ao conversar com Petunia, agir como se soubesse qualquer coisa sobre relacionamentos além do que o que havia lido em livros. Claro, nunca dava certo, mas era bom teorizar. De qualquer forma, ali estavam elas, ambas em pós-ressaca, mais confusas que as falas do Mestre Yoda, juntas. E rindo muito.

Quando finalmente voltaram para casa, eram cinco horas da manhã e Lily sentia-se esgotada, porém de ótimo humor. Entrou o carro na garagem e fechou o portão antes de voltar-se para dentro de casa. Estava indo em direção as escadas junto de Petunia, quando a luz da sala de estar foi acesa.

Helena Evans estava furiosa.

— Onde vocês duas estavam? — Ela perguntou e Lily sabia que, se Darth Vader estivesse ali, até mesmo ele estaria tremendo de medo.

— Ah... — Lily começou a falar, mas Petunia a interrompeu.

— Eu pedi para a Lily ir me buscar, mãe. — Disse. — Não foi nada demais.

Helena estreitou os olhos para ela.

— _Nada demais? Nada demais?_ — Bufou. — Vocês se acham muito grandinhas, não é? Eu sei que são maiores de idade e que trabalham, mas enquanto estiverem sob meu teto devem satisfação à _mim_. Imaginem a minha preocupação ao entrar no seu quarto, Petunia, e não te encontrar lá? Daí, fui perguntar para a Lily se ela não sabia de alguma coisa, e ela também _não estava lá!_ — De seus olhos pareciam saltar faíscas. — Já são cinco horas da manhã! Vocês querem me matar do coração? — E então ela voltou-se para Petunia. — Você ficou fora o _dia inteiro_ , Petunia Evans! Sem dar notícias o _dia inteiro!_ E eu estou surtando _o dia inteiro! —_ Respirou fundo, cerrando os punhos enquanto sua irritação parecia ser renovada ao encarar a filha mais velha. — Espero, pelo seu bem, que você não tenha ido atrás daquele traste! Não criei filha minha para andar se humilhando desse jeito!

— E se eu tiver ido? — Petunia tinha as bochechas avermelhadas de irritação, seus olhos brilhavam em fúria. Lily olhava de uma para outra sem saber muito bem como reagir. Era sempre assim quando aquelas duas brigavam.

Quer dizer, era assim desde que Petunia começara a namorar com Vernon. Antes, Helena e Petunia eram melhores amigas, muito mais do que Lily jamais havia sido. Claro, ela não sentia ciúmes, pois sua ligação sempre fora maior com o pai, mas era muito estranho vê-las tão estressadas uma com a outra. Lily suspeitava que, a parte de apenas não gostar de Vernon, a mãe também tivesse ciúmes dele pelo afastamento que acabou provocando entre as duas.

— Se você tiver... você não se atreveria! — Helena bufava.

Talvez pelo rebuliço causado pelas duas, Edward desceu as escadas, sonolento.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — O pai perguntou, curioso, olhando para cada uma das três com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— A mamãe está dando um ataque! — Petunia reclamou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Edward voltou-se para Helena, encarando-a de forma indagativa. Helena esboçou um sorriso irônico.

— Estou dando ataque, Edward, porque a _sua filha passou o dia correndo atrás daquele traste_ depois dele dispensá-la!

— Você fez isso, Tuney? — O pai voltou-se para a filha, encarando-a com uma expressão muito mais neutra do que a de Helena.

Lily sentia o estômago apertado, como se houvesse chumbo dentro dele. Odiava aquilo tudo. Odiava o fato de concordar, em partes, com a mãe, embora soubesse que ela estava sendo injusta com Petunia. Ela namorara Vernon por anos, pensara que iria casar com ele. Não era justo julgá-la por ir atrás dele. Ela o amava, afinal de contas, mesmo que Lily não gostasse nada de pensar em sua irmã chorando as pitangas para aquele babaca.

Tudo o que Lily queria era ir até seu quarto e se trancar lá dentro até tudo acalmar, mas, infelizmente, sabia que não poderia fazê-lo muito embora tivesse certeza de que sua mãe nem daria por sua falta tão concentrada que estava em Petunia.

— _E se eu tiver feito?_ — Petunia voltou a perguntar, entredentes. — _Qual o problema?_

— Qual o problema? O problema é que eu não criei filha minha para correr atrás de homem! — Helena praticamente gritou, enfurecida.

E, claro, Lily, ao invés de aproveitar o momento para ficar com a boca fechada, decidiu que era uma ótima hora para soltar:

— E atrás de mulher? — Indagou, fazendo com que os três voltassem para encará-la. Seu rosto imediatamente tornou-se da mesma cor que seus cabelos, fazendo com que ela parecesse um tomate ambulante.

Porque, é claro, ela precisava passar vergonha as cinco da manhã de um domingo.

* * *

 _"E é isso, pessoal"_

— Ficou ótimo. — James comentou assim que Mary terminou de editar um dos cinco vídeos que eles haviam gravado para o canal dela. — Você é ótima editando. Os meus vídeos normalmente parecem uma bagunça, fico cortando cenas toda hora porque deixei alguma coisa cair ou me bati em algum lugar.

Mary riu, fechando o notebook e espreguiçando-se.

— Ah, você é ótimo, Jay. — Ela disse e meneou a cabeça. — Meio hiperativo, mas ótimo. Você vai acabar tendo um treco se continuar tomando tanto café. — Mary franziu o cenho. — Como ainda não teve um infarto?

James gargalhou.

— É o que todos me perguntam.

Eles estavam no quarto que James usava de estúdio. Era tarde e ele estava exausto. James e Mary estavam gravando desde as sete horas da manhã e somente então haviam parado.

— Por falar em outros: onde estão Sirius e Remus? Pensei que eles fossem gravar conosco. — Ela comentou, inclinando a cabeça.

— Hm... — James franziu os lábios, lembrando da noite anterior quando Sirius lera uma pergunta sobre Remus e Mary e todo o sufoco que aquilo havia causado. A verdade era que não fazia ideia de onde Sirius e Remus estavam. Tudo que sabia era que, na noite anterior, Sirius dissera que iria dar uma volta e, desde então não havia voltado. Remus acordara tarde, bem depois que ele e Mary haviam começado a gravar, contudo, tudo o que James ouvira dele fora a porta da frente batendo e ele saindo de carro para Deus sabe onde. — Não sei. Acho que logo eles vão chegar.

— Bom, eu espero que sim. — Ela sorriu. — O que acha de sairmos para comermos alguma coisa? Estou morta de fome. — Comentou.

James concordou, sentindo o estômago revirar.

Antes, porém, que saíssem do quarto, ele, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia, olhou pela janela com esperança de enxergar algo além de uma cortina fechada. Suspirando, James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo um calafrio perpassar pelo seu corpo ao perceber que tudo continuava exatamente igual: a imagem de uma _fanart_ de Darth Vader ainda o encarava do tecido da cortina em que estava estampado.

Talvez ele devesse pedir desculpas. Talvez a garota o odiasse. Talvez, ao invés de ajuda-la – o que era uma mentira, afinal ele a beijara pura e simplesmente porque sentiu vontade e não para sanar qualquer dúvida sobre sexualidade que ela pudesse ter – tivesse apenas aumentado a confusão da garota. Ou, talvez, tivesse apenas confirmado o que ela estava em dúvida: ela não gostava de garotos.

Só de pensar naquilo, James sentiu o sangue gelar.

Sabia que estava sendo irracional, afinal ele e Lily não tinham absolutamente nada – e depois da noite anterior qualquer chance de terem alguma coisa no futuro deveria ter desaparecido – mas imaginá-la beijando outras pessoas lhe davam nos nervos.

Respirando fundo, James decidiu-se: iria falar com Lily depois e pediria desculpas. Mesmo que não se sentisse nada culpado.

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA - 11 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Pensei que você tivesse morrido. — Foi a primeira coisa que Sirius disse quando se apoiou no balcão onde Lily separava algumas notas.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, surpresa. Estivera tão concentrada em seu trabalho que sequer ouvira a porta da frente ser aberta.

— Sirius. — Ela cumprimentou-o com um sorriso. Só para desfazê-lo assim que percebeu a expressão cansada no rosto do garoto. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— _Algumas_. — Ele brincou, mas suspirou logo em seguida. — Até que hora você fica aqui?

Lily esticou-se para ver a hora no computador e então voltou-se para Sirius.

— Daqui quinze minutos.

— Ótimo. — Ele sorriu. — Nós vamos passear.

— Hm, Sirius, não sei se essa é uma boa ideia... — Lily disse, suspirando e guardando as notas que havia separado dentro de uma pasta específica. Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha em indagação. — É que, bem, estou com alguns problemas em casa. Na verdade, não é bem problema, talvez um incômodo, mas... não quero acabar fazendo meus pais me odiarem ainda mais.

— Okay. Então nós vamos para a sua casa. — Ele disse, sem nem mesmo piscar diante das palavras da garota. — Estou com saudades dos biscoitos da sua mãe.

— Hm, não acho que vá ter biscoitos para mim. — Lily murmurou, enquanto desligava o computador.

Sirius inclinou a cabeça, um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

— Não sei o que você aprontou, ruiva, e até acredito que possa não ter biscoitos em casa para você. Mas eu sou Sirius Black e consigo todos os biscoitos do mundo apenas com um sorriso. — E sorriu como que para comprovar.

* * *

Afinal de contas, Sirius estava certo. Fora necessário apenas um sorrisinho e algumas palavras simpáticas da parte dele para que a mãe de Lily aparecesse no quarto, com uma bandeja de biscoitos e café.

Lily percebeu o olhar esquisito que sua mãe lançou, porém ela não falou nada. Soltou um suspiro aliviado quando a mãe fechou a porta.

— Então: que merda você fez? — Perguntou o garoto enquanto se ajeitava de modo confortável sobre os travesseiros na cama.

Lily abriu a boca para reclamar, mas deu de ombros: ela já deveria estar acostumada com o comodismo de Sirius.

— Eu...

— Você...? — Ele mordiscou um biscoito, encarando-a com atenção.

— Beijei uma garota. — Completou e então suspirou.

Sirius imediatamente sentou-se, inclinando-se para ela. Sorriu.

— Oh. Então você fez o que eu disse! Pensei que não fosse levar tão ao pé da letra.

— E por que não? Você até pode ser um idiota, mas às vezes fala algumas coisas com sentido. — Lily disse, rolando os olhos para ele.

— Vou interpretar a sua frase como um "você sempre tem razão, Sirius".

— Interprete como quiser se isso for fazer você feliz. — Lily resmungou, mas sorriu para o garoto. — De qualquer forma, eu beijei essa garota. E nós saímos sexta-feira para uma balada gay aqui perto.

— Meu Deus, isso não para de melhorar. — Sirius estava totalmente inclinado na direção dela, os olhos brilhando, marotos. — Mas ainda não entendi o que sua mãe e o fato de ela estar "brava" com você têm em comum.

— Ah... — Lily mordiscou um biscoito enquanto procurava palavras para explicar o que havia acontecido no dia anterior e como sua vida parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo depois daquilo. — Bem, minha irmã acabou de romper um relacionamento longo.

— Com o cara-de-orca, eu sei, o James me disse. — Sirius assentiu.

Lily estreitou os olhos, sem saber como se sentia ao perceber que James e Sirius mantinham conversas sobre a família dela quando não estavam em sua frente. Pensar no que eles poderiam ter conversado a deixava nervosa. E não era como se precisasse de mais nervosismo para sua vida além de tudo o que estava aguentando.

— Pois é. A verdade é que ele terminou com ela, sabe. Os pais dele são empresários muito abastados e não queriam o único herdeiro casado com a filha de um comerciante. — Cerrou os punhos, sentindo a irritação tomá-la novamente ao pensar na injustiça de tudo aquilo.

— Isso é péssimo. Sinto muito. — Sirius parecia realmente sentir. Lily assentiu. — Talvez ela esteja melhor sem ele.

— É o que eu espero já que ele está noivo agora e... — Mas interrompeu-se, encarando-o como se o visse pela primeira vez e bateu a mão na testa diante da revelação. — Sirius!

— Quê? — O garoto se assustou com o grito repentino que ela deu.

— Bellatrix Black é alguma coisa sua?

Pela careta de desgosto que surgiu na expressão de Sirius, Lily imaginou qual seria a resposta.

— Infelizmente _sim_. Bellatrix é uma das minhas _queridas_ primas. Por quê? Como você a conhece?

— Vernon, o ex da minha irmã, está noivo dela. Ao que parece, é um noivado de aparências.

— Você está _brincando!_ — Sirius parecia completamente chocado ao encará-la. Tinha os olhos arregalados e a expressão de descrença estampada em sua face. — Meu Deus, ela deve estar furiosa! Ela era noiva do Rodolphos e... Druella criou um monstro! — Meneando a cabeça em consternação, Sirius voltou a se atirar sobre os travesseiros. — Oh, droga, é por isso que querem que eu vá para casa no próximo final de semana! Disseram que haveria um jantar importante... deve ser o noivado deles. — Sirius voltou-se para Lily. — Seria cômico, se não fosse uma coincidência _muito_ infeliz, que o meu final de semana vá ser destruído por causa do ex da sua irmã.

— E você precisa mesmo ir? — Lily perguntou, sentindo um aperto no estômago que nada tinha a ver com o pedaço de biscoito grande demais que havia engolido. — Quero dizer, você vai voltar?

Sirius sorriu de forma marota para ela.

— Isso que eu notei na sua voz é o som de sofrimento causado por saudades antecipadas da minha pessoa? — Ele perguntou, divertido.

Lily rolou os olhos, mas não se preocupou em contestar. Ele estava certo, afinal.

Deixando o sorriso esmorecer em seu rosto, Sirius respirou fundo.

— Eu vou voltar. Acho. As coisas com a minha família sempre são imprevisíveis. — Murmurou e então aquietou-se, uma expressão de inconformidade nada típica de Sirius instalou-se em seu rosto.

Erguendo-se da cadeira onde estava sentada, Lily foi até a cama, empurrou o garoto com uma mão, fazendo com que ele deixasse espaço para ela deitar ao seu lado. Afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros.

— Eles são muito ruins? — Ela perguntou após algum tempo quieta, sem deixar passar despercebido o desconforto que Sirius demonstrara ao falar sobre a família. Na verdade, Lily pensou, ela não lembrava de tê-lo visto falar da família em qualquer um de seus vários vídeos, o que era, sem dúvidas, muito esquisito.

Sirius deitou de lado, ficando de frente para Lily. Ela sorriu para ele, tentando confortá-lo, pensando em quão normal aquilo parecia: deitar ao lado de Sirius sem qualquer intenção a não ser a de descansar a cabeça e conversar sobre os mais diversos assuntos do mundo.

E pensar que tempos atrás ela teria dado tudo para fazer _outras coisas_ com ele sobre aquela cama.

— Eles são _péssimos_. — Sirius disse, por fim, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo dela. — São arrogantes, mesquinhos e desprezíveis.

Lily surpreendeu-se com a sinceridade do garoto. Não imaginara que ele falaria uma coisa daquelas sobre a família, contudo, Sirius parecia decidido a depreciá-los ao máximo, pois continuou:

— São aquele tipo de gente que desejamos nunca termos conhecido, sabe? Eles conseguem deixar tudo desagradável. Meu pai é sócio de uma rede de revistas em Godric's Hollow, junto de meus tios. Minha mãe é diretora na revista mais rentável dentre elas: o Profeta Diário. Eles combinam tanto em serem desagradáveis juntos que até ganharam um prêmio de casal do ano. — Ele riu, sem humor. — Isso para não citar minhas tias e tios que fazem com que os dois pareçam velhinhos amorosos. — Suspirou. — Preferiria mil vezes ficar aqui aturando você e suas citações de Star Wars do que ter de vê-los, mas, infelizmente, é um negócio da família.

— Você acabou de citar _Supernatural_. — Lily brincou, tentando descontrair.

— É. Só que no meu caso ao invés de _caçar monstros_ , eu moro com eles.

— E por que você não mora sozinho? Quero dizer, você deve ganhar bem com todo esse negócio de YouTube, não é? Você poderia comprar uma casa aqui em Hogsmeade ou em Londres, inclusive isso iria ajudar muito no seu trabalho, afinal ficaria no centro de onde as coisas acontecem. Ou você poderia morar com o James, tenho certeza de que ele seria o primeiro a te oferecer uma casa. Então, por que não?

A expressão de Sirius indicava que ele já ouvira aquele tipo de coisa pelo menos um milhão de vezes antes.

— James não negaria. Na verdade, ele já me ofereceu um quarto. Dividiríamos as contas e tudo.

— Então por que não...?

— Porque, Lily, minha família é _complicada_. E tem o Reggie...

— Seu irmão? — Lily perguntou, lembrando das poucas fotos no _Instagram_ de Sirius onde ele aparecia com um garoto bonito e de mesmo porte que ele.

— Você é mesmo uma fangirl, hm? — Ele piscou para ela e então assentiu. — É, ele mesmo. Regulus é _complicado_.

— Acho que já chegamos à conclusão de que sua família inteira é complicada, Sirius. Especifique.

— Ele é um tanto quanto _rebelde_.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha diante de mais uma informação vaga, portanto Sirius suspirou e continuou:

— Ele já teve algumas... na verdade várias passagens pela polícia por causa desses babacas que idolatram o tal de Voldemort.

— Voldemort? — Lily franziu o cenho. — Mas eu pensei que ele estava fazendo campanha para Hogsmeade...

— E está, porém você surpreenderia com a quantidade de gente trabalhado para ele no parlamento, é assustador. Ele parece ser o tipo de pessoa que prefere ficar na surdina, enquanto deixa os outros trabalharem por ele, mas não se engane: ele tem tudo sobre controle. Não duvido nada que ele seja o cara mais poderoso da Inglaterra no momento, depois de Dumbledore, que é o Primeiro Ministro. De qualquer forma, esse abutre, conheceu meu pai e ofereceu ao Regulus um "emprego" onde ele iria ajudar com a divulgação e o design da campanha. Sabe, eu sou muito bom com esse negócio de gravar vídeos e usar minha imagem para seduzir as pessoas, mas Regulus é _muito_ talentoso com o tratamento e edição de imagens. Ele quis ser, por muito tempo, designer gráfico.

— _Quis?_ Não quer mais?

— Não, Lily. Não faço ideia do que Regulus quer agora, exceto que ele jamais se contentaria com algo tão pequeno quanto "designer gráfico". Eu não sei o que esse Voldemort fez com ele, mas faz dois anos que meu irmão não é mais o mesmo. Ele anda com essa gentinha fascista, que idolatra práticas xenofóbicas e racistas, essas coisas totalmente desvairadas...— Olhou para Lily. — Você deve entender o que isso significa tão bem quanto eu, afinal você tem aquele amigo, o Snape...

— Ele não é meu amigo. — Ela murmurou, mas assentiu, pois compreendia muito bem tudo aquilo. — Mas _passagens pela polícia?_

— Parece que tem um grupo mais rebelde nessa causa de Voldemort. Quero dizer, o cara parece fazer lavagem cerebral nas pessoas. Meu irmão acabou fazendo _muita coisa errada_ por causa disso.

— Oh, ele era um dos caras que foi preso, dois meses atrás, depois de espancar um garoto que saía de uma boate gay em Godric's? — Lily perguntou, lembrando do caso: um grupo auto-intitulado de _Comensais da Morte_ (alguns babacas vestidos de preto e mascarados que se achavam no direito de fazer "justiça com as próprias mãos"), haviam interceptado um garoto, não mais velho que ela, e espancado quase até a morte após ele ter saído de uma boate gay. Segundo os policiais, eles tinham uma rixa com o garoto, pois ele trabalhava no gabinete de Dumbledore e era refugiado. — Ouvi boatos de que o caso teria sido arquitetado pelo Voldemort, mas nada foi confirmado e depois ele fez uma declaração pública dizendo que não compactuava com aquele tipo de violência.

— Ele mente _muito bem_. E, não, não era o Regulus dessa vez. Mas ele já fez coisas parecidas. — Sirius comentou e Lily sentiu o garoto se retesar de irritação.

— É por causa dele que você não sai de casa? Por que está tentando ajudá-lo? — Lily perguntou, virando-se de modo que pudesse se apoiar num cotovelo e encarar Sirius. — Está tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia?

— É um trabalho bem inútil se quer mesmo saber. E nunca parece dar resultados, mas eu... não posso abandoná-lo, entende? Para os meus pais está tudo bem. Eles acham lindo ver o filho defender todas essas asneiras, afinal é com isso que eles concordam. Mas, quando meus pais passavam mais tempo trabalhando do que em casa, fui eu quem cuidei de Reggie. Eu o vi crescer. Eu que o levava para a escola. Era a mim que ele recorria quando tinha dúvidas. Ele era meu melhor amigo, Lily. — Fechou os olhos como se a lembrança doesse. E Lily tinha certeza de que doía. — Talvez seja estúpido da minha parte e eu sei que estou perdendo tempo fazendo isso, mas... ele é o meu irmão. E eu o amo. Não posso simplesmente virar as costas.

— Mas também não pode deixar de viver, Sirius. — Lily murmurou, embora o compreendesse perfeitamente. — Eu te entendo. — E, pensando que talvez fosse melhor mudar de assunto antes que todo o bom humor de Sirius desaparecesse, Lily decidiu que era uma ótima oportunidade para o fazer. — Inclusive, falando em coisas que fazemos por causa dos irmãos, eu ainda não terminei de contar sobre o porquê dos meus pais estarem bravos comigo. — E então começou a falar detalhadamente sobre suas desventuras desde o momento em que se despedira de James até levar Petunia para casa e salvá-la. A única coisa que omitiu foi o fato de ter beijado James Potter: ainda não sabia como se sentia a respeito daquilo e ter Sirius fazendo piadinhas e encarando-a, como se houvesse praticado sexo selvagem, não seria muito reconfortante naquele momento. — E então, quando eles estavam praticamente pulando no pescoço dela, eu disse "E atrás de mulher?".

Sirius soltou um grito alto quando começou a gargalhar, dobrando-se sobre a cama enquanto ria sem parar. Lily pensou que ele fosse ter um ataque, pois nem respirar parecia, embora lágrimas de riso escorressem pelos seus olhos, molhando os travesseiros de Lily.

Demorou alguns bons minutos até que o riso diminuísse – embora não totalmente – e ele fosse capaz de falar novamente.

— Você... é... demais. — Ele disse com a voz trêmula. — _E atrás de mulher?_ Cara, isso é uma resposta tão maravilhosa que até mesmo eu poderia tê-la dito! — E gargalhou novamente.

— Cuidado para não acabar se afogando. — Lily resmungou, levemente irritada por causa da zoeira. Sirius não parecia alguém que iria esquecer aquilo facilmente, portanto Lily estava começando a se perguntar se havia feito a coisa certa ao contar aquilo para ele.

Por fim, ele se recuperou.

— E os seus pais, falaram alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, não. — Lily deu de ombros. — Eles ficaram me encarando e eu meio que ri, sem jeito, e disse "Ahá, peguei vocês! Mas é sério, gente, eu gosto de meninas. E de meninos", e então eles tinham as bocas escancaradas de choque e eu percebi que talvez tenha ido longe demais, mas minha língua não parecia concordar comigo, pois continuou falando coisas como "vocês sabem o que significam? Tenho mais chances no mercado" ou "sou a universal" e ainda, para encerrar a humilhação com chave de ouro: "se eu namorar uma garota vocês não vão precisar se preocupar com camisinha, só com absorvente mesmo". — Lily estremeceu. — Eles murmuraram qualquer coisa sobre "você deve pensar bastante antes de se assumir, Lily" e "você tem certeza?". Meu pai nem pareceu muito chocado, na verdade, mas minha mãe parecia ter levado um tapa na cara. Justo agora que ela jurava que estava praticando sexo selvagem com você, joguei a bomba: "oi, mãe, sou bissexual e o garoto que invade meu quarto é só meu amigo. Você foi iludida duas vezes, olha só". Foi trágico.

E, é claro, Sirius voltou a gargalhar.

Eles continuaram a conversar por um longo tempo, Lily descreveu para Sirius cada um dos sentimentos que a tomaram enquanto beijava Emmeline, as lembranças vagas e embaçadas da balada e, consequentemente, de sua ressaca e, enquanto ouvia, Sirius contava para ela sobre suas primeiras experiências, acalmando um pouco a confusão na qual Lily se encontrava. Depois, vagaram por assuntos menos tensos, rindo e se divertindo enquanto exterminavam os biscoitos deliciosos que somente Helena Evans era capaz de fazer.

Estavam em uma discussão acirrada sobre chá com açúcar/sem açúcar quando _The March Imperial_ começou a tocar, assustando os dois. Lily pulou até a escrivaninha, pegando o aparelho.

Era Emmeline.

— O quê? — Sirius também pulou da cama, observando a expressão esverdeada que tomara o rosto de Lily com preocupação. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você não está atendendo?

— É _ela!_ — Ela disse, sentindo-se tremer. — Eu não respondi as mensagens que ela mandou sábado, pedindo para me encontrar. Ai, meu Vader, Sirius, o que eu faço? Atendo? — Mas o telefone parou de tocar, fazendo com que Lily suspirasse de alívio.

— Meu Deus, você vai ter um ataque do coração se continuar...— Mas ele foi interrompido pelo celular que voltou a tocar.

— Por Vader, Sirius. O que eu faço? — Lily pulava enquanto falava, segurando o celular longe do corpo como se fosse um objeto contaminado.

— Atende. E, se ela te pedir para sair, aceite. — Sirius disse, sério.

Lily parou de pular, chocada com a indicação do garoto.

— Quê?

— Lily, você não vai saber o que sente por ela se continuar fugindo. Apenas fale com ela. — E, imitando o Mestre Yoda, completou: — Se a garota certa ela não for, para ela você deve dizer. Mas, por favor, faça isso depois de ter _certeza_. Não vai arrepender depois, viu.

Lily abriu a boca para comentar o quanto ele ficava estranho quando falava coisas coerentes, mas o celular continuava tocando e ela sabia que precisava atender antes que a ligação caísse.

— Alô?

 _—Ah... —_ O tom de voz de Emme indicava que ela estava surpresa por Lily ter atendido. — _Oi, Lily! Tudo bem? É a Emme... ah, desculpa estar ligando assim, é que eu queria mesmo falar com você. —_ A garota falava rápido, como se quisesse expelir as palavras antes que desistisse. — _Será que a gente poderia conversar qualquer dia desses?_

— É _claro_ , Emme. — Lily concordou, sentindo as bochechas enrubescerem ao deparar-se com um Sirius Black muito curioso que observava todos os seus passos. — Desculpa eu não atender antes, eu estava... — Ela começou a dizer, preparando-se para mentir, mas então suspirou, sentindo que aquilo seria muito errado. — A verdade é que eu estava assustada.

Sirius fez um sinal de positivo, o olhar de "muito-bem-Lily-sinceridade-é-ótimo" era óbvio ao encará-la.

— _Me desculpe por isso_. — Emme hesitou, suspirando logo em seguida. — _Não sou desse tipo que fica enchendo o saco toda hora depois do primeiro beijo, mas, Lily... eu gostei de ficar com você._

— Eu... ah... também gostei, Emme. _Muito_. — Lily sentia as orelhas arderem, lançando um olhar "cala-a-maldita-boca-Sirius-Black" quando percebeu a expressão do garoto. — O que acha de nos encontrarmos na quinta? Não vou trabalhar no _Movie-Maker_ , portanto podíamos tomar um café ou algo assim.

— _Te pego as seis na sua casa?_

— Para mim parece ótimo.

— _É um encontro?_

— É um encontro. — E, dizendo isso, despediu-se de Emme, encerrando a ligação logo em seguida. Encarando Sirius que parecia a pessoa que mais se divertia no mundo, disse: — Ai, meu Vader, Sirius, o que eu estou fazendo?

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA - 13 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Sirius encarava as malas sobre a cama com uma expressão de tristeza. Odiava aquilo. Odiava saber para onde estava indo e o por quê.

Suspirando, puxou a alça de sua mochila, encaixando-a sobre os ombros e ajeitando-a de modo que ficasse confortável. Olhou para o relógio de pulso: faltavam duas horas para embarcar, deveria começar a se mexer.

Sentindo-se desolado, embora soubesse que a culpa daquilo era dele mesmo, afinal ninguém o estava obrigando a ir embora. Lembrava muito bem da conversa que tivera no dia anterior com James, quando o amigo, não pela primeira vez, puxara suas orelhas e jogara muitas verdades em sua cara. Ele concordava com todas elas, embora soubesse que aquilo de nada adiantaria.

Sirius odiava pensar em ir embora de casa e deixar Regulus para trás, totalmente perdido como estava. Por mais doloroso que fosse, ele ainda tinha esperanças de que, futuramente, o irmão percebesse a merda que estava fazendo com a própria vida e voltasse a ser o Reggie que ele conhecia e amava.

Por mais ilógico que fosse, Sirius era o único bom exemplo que o irmão tinha naquela família, por mais que a relação conturbada que dos dois tivesse muitos altos e baixos. Ele não queria pensar na possibilidade de não haver outra vida para o irmão além da qual havia escolhido.

— Hey. — Arrancando-o de seus devaneios, a porta do quarto foi aberta e, por ela, Remus adentrou. Ele parecia ter recém-saído do banho, os cabelos molhados ainda estavam bagunçados. Sirius desviou o olhar, controlando-se.

— Hey. — Respondeu, voltando-se para as malas, puxando as duas que faltavam de cima da cama e colocando-as no chão.

— James está te esperando no carro. — Remus disse e então parou, colocou as mãos no bolso do moletom e ficou ali, parado, olhando de Sirius para as malas sucessivamente.

— O que foi, Remus? — Sirius perguntou, sentindo-se inquieto. Ele poderia dizer o que Remus estava pensando com muita facilidade, tantas haviam sido as vezes que o garoto o encarara daquela forma.

— Por quê? — Ele perguntou simplesmente, encarando-o com a expressão estampada de cansaço. Sirius procurou não pensar muito sobre o motivo daquelas olheiras, pois poderia acabar explodindo de raiva como fizera no final de semana.

Sabia que precisava aprender a se controlar, mas simplesmente não conseguia se conter quando observava os absurdos que Remus cometia por _medo_.

— Você sabe porquê. — Sirius disse e começou a caminhar em direção à porta, mas foi impedido. Remus o encarava, sério.

— Você não precisa fazer isso, Sirius. Está mais do que na hora de deixar tudo isso de lado. Você não pode continuar vivendo desse jeito, não com o seu pai fazendo todas aquelas atrocidades com você só porque... — Ele se interrompeu. — O que estou querendo dizer é que isso não é _justo_.

— A vida não é justa, Remie. — Sirius brincou, embora o sorriso não chegasse em seus olhos.

— Mas você pode evitar esse tipo de coisa, Sirius. Você não precisa passar pelo que com certeza vai passar naquela casa, só porque você é _você_!

— E o que sugere que eu faça, Remus? — Sirius sentiu o controle esvair, tão facilmente que parecia nunca ter existido. Toda a raiva e irritação, todo o ciúme e frustração que sentira nos dias anteriores, sentimentos os quais estava tentando a todo custo evitar, vieram à tona. — Quer que eu me esconda como você faz? Quer que eu minta para as pessoas que amo, fingindo ser algo que eu não sou? — O olhar que ele tinha sobre Remus era efervescente. O garoto se afastou, parecendo ferido diante de suas palavras.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Tem certeza? — Sirius perguntou, sentindo o sarcasmo transbordar em sua voz. Remus estreitou os olhos. — Tem certeza de que não quer que eu faça como você e fique aos beijos com a primeira garota que passar, só para tentar me afirmar para o mundo de modo que tudo seja mais aceitável? Você quer que eu finja ser o que eu não sou para que os outros me aceitem? Me desculpe, Remus, mas eu não consigo ver nenhum bem nisso.

Remus parecia ter levado um tapa na cara, tão magoado era o olhar que estampava seus olhos.

— Eu só não quero que você acabe machucado...

— Você parece tão verdadeiramente preocupado, Remus... — Sirius meneou a cabeça, sorrindo, irônico. — Uma pena que, dentre todos os que me machucam, o que você faz consigo mesmo é o que dói mais. — E, dizendo aquilo, afastou-se do outro, puxando as malas e saiu do quarto.

* * *

 **[QUINTA FEIRA - 14 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo! — Marlene disse, estupefata. — A minha fantasia já está pronta há semanas! Por Deus, Lily, o que você fez todos esses dias que ainda não foi lá pegar a sua? Ela deve estar mofando!

— Eu sei, Lene. É só que... estive tão ocupada nos últimos dias que nem pensei na Convenção. Me sinto péssima agora que lembrei. — Lily resmungou enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga.

— Céus, Lily, a verdade é que você não pensa em nada além do seu vizinho nos últimos tempos. — Alice complementou, sorrindo maliciosa. — E, agora, depois que ele te beijou, imagino que esteja louca para encontrá-lo novamente e bagunçar ainda mais aqueles cabelos, hm?

Lily exclamou, horrorizada, embora sentisse as bochechas esquentarem.

— Ei! O que você pensa que eu sou? Já falei para vocês: estou evitando James Potter. Não quero vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.

— Porque vai acabar pulando no pescoço dele assim que o ver. — Marlene completou, piscando para Alice que sorria descaradamente.

— Vocês duas _não prestam_. — Lily bufou, sentindo-se afrontada.

— Não somos nós que saímos beijando todo mundo que vemos pela frente...

— E nem somos nós que temos pretendentes se derramando aos nossos pés.

— Qualquer hora dessas você vai precisar de um rodo, Lily, para limpar o chão antes de sair caminhando por aí. Vai que pisa em algum pretendente, né. — Marlene e Alice caíram na gargalhada, como se tivessem acabado de ouvir a melhor piada de todas.

Lily ajeitou o boné e o óculos que usava: uma tentativa razoável de se esconder das fãs do _The Marauders,_ que pareciam pular sobre ela toda vez que colocava os pés para fora de casa. Ainda tinha arrepios só de lembrar do dia anterior, na Movie-Maker, quando uma superfã do Sirius apareceu e começou a tuitar de lá, praticamente berrando ao vê-la, indagando tudo o que podia a respeito dos garotos. Lily ainda sentia as bochechas quentes, tamanho havia sido a vergonha que passara tentando afastar a garota e todas as outras pessoas, que pareciam ter brotado para ver a "ruiva do snap" ao vivo e a cores se atrapalhando na loja de CD's.

Sem sombra de dúvida, aquela fora a situação mais vergonhosa de sua vida: incluindo todos os micos que pagara em frente a James e até mesmo quando revelara sobre sua sexualidade para os pais.

Aberforth, por outro lado, parecia maravilhado com a nova clientela que aparecera pela loja, muitos dos quais, atraídos primeiramente pelo fato de Lily estar lá, acabaram se interessando pelos discos e DVD's e fizeram com que aquele dia fosse o mais lucrativo do mês até então.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

Marlene e Alice continuavam a conversa vergonhosa sobre os pretendentes de Lily enquanto elas caminhavam através das lojas. Quando, por fim, chegaram ao endereço onde Lily deveria levantar sua fantasia de Estelar, os pais de Alice ligaram, pedindo que ela fosse encontrá-los e, por conta disso, a amiga teve de se despedir. Após levantarem as roupas, Marlene e Lily caminharam mais um pouco, parando em uma sorveteria para a rotina de engorda habitual: sundaes de fruta com muita cobertura e chantilly por cima. Era como comer um pedaço do paraíso.

Estavam terminando de limpar os recipientes de sorvete quando Marlene exclamou, praticamente socando o ombro de Lily.

—Aí, que...?

— Olha lá, Lily! Aquele não é o Vernon? — Marlene perguntou, esticando-se na cadeira onde estava sentada, a fim de enxergar melhor o lado oposto da rua, em frente a sorveteria.

Lily rapidamente voltou-se na direção que a amiga apontava, sentindo o coração apertar ao vê-lo. E não apenas isso: Vernon, ao que parecia, decidira sair para passear com a _noiva_.

Porque alguém com aquela postura arrogante, aquele nariz arrebitado, o olhar que dizia claramente "sou-a-melhor-pessoa-que-você-vai-ter-a-honra-de-conhecer" não podia ser de qualquer outra pessoa a não ser um Black.

— Oh, então aquela é a Bellatrix.

— Quem? A noiva? — Marlene esticou-se ainda mais, sem um pingo de sutileza. — Nossa, ela é bonita. — Voltou-se para a Lily. — E tem mesmo cara de _arrogante_.

— Pelo que sei, não é só a cara.— Disse então continuaram a observar os dois que saíam de uma loja de mãos dadas. Lily sentia o sorvete revoltoso em seu estômago, portanto afastou o copo, o pesar por deixar quase metade daquela divindade recaindo sobre ela.

Vernon parecia como sempre: gordo, feio, chato e extremamente sem pescoço. Bellatrix, por outro lado, parecia totalmente entediada. Balançando os cabelos como se eles fossem a jóia mais preciosa do universo – o que provavelmente era verdade, se Lily fosse levar em consideração a quantidade de dinheiro que aquela garota deveria gastar em salões de beleza para manter aquele ondulado perfeito – Bellatrix voltou-se para o "noivo", colocando uma mão em seu ombro enquanto falava qualquer coisa para ele.

Então, como se o estômago de Lily não estivesse revoltado o suficiente, a garota se aproximou de Vernon e beijou-o. Foi um beijo rápido, quase inofensivo, mas Lily quis ser o Flash por um momento só para ser capaz de voltar no tempo e fotografar aquela cena e esfregar na cara de Petunia, para que ela nunca mais ousasse correr atrás daquele verme.

Passou muito tempo, depois dos dois terem sumido do campo de visão de Lily, até que ela conseguisse se mover. Marlene parecia tão chocada quanto ela.

— Ai, meu Deus! Essa cena vai ficar para sempre gravada em minhas retinas. E eu que pensava que, depois de Petunia beijando Vernon, não fosse presenciar nada tão nojento. Como estava enganada. — Marlene estremeceu, fazendo com que Lily sorrisse.

— Vamos, temos compras a fazer. — Lily suspirou, tentando afastar os pensamentos assassinos que a faziam ter vontade de largar tudo e ir atrás de Vernon e Bellatrix e esfolar a cara deles no asfalto.

* * *

— Bem, acho que vou deixar você em casa, Lily. — Marlene comentou, após saírem de uma loja de sapatos (onde Lily praticamente chorara por uma bota maravilhosa que, infelizmente, não tinha o preço tão maravilhoso assim). — Senão você vai se atrasar.

— Me atrasar...? — Mas então Lily lembrou: o encontro com Emmeline.

Exclamando ao ver a hora, percebendo que faltava apenas duas horas para as seis, começou a sentir as mãos suarem.

— Meu Deus, Lily, você parece alguém prestes a ter um infarto. Vamos, eu te dou uma carona. — E, rindo para Lily, Marlene caminhou com ela até onde havia estacionado o carro de sua mãe, abrindo a porta do banco de trás e jogando as sacolas lá dentro. — Vamos, você precisa ficar apresentável para o seu encontro. Já pensou? Se Emmeline olhar para os seus cabelos e ver toda essa cutícula aberta aí, capaz de ter um ataque.

— Marley, nem todo mundo é louco por cabelo que nem você! — Lily resmungou, puxando o cinto de segurança.

— Não? — Marlene bufou. — Se eu fosse sair com uma garota, jamais admitiria que ela aparecesse sem os cabelos decentes. Céus, isso deveria ser obrigatório para todo mundo.

— Agora eu entendo porque você continua solteira. — Lily brincou, rindo enquanto a amiga manobrava o carro.

— Haha.

* * *

— Está tudo bem, Lily, não precisa ficar nervosa. — Lily murmurava para o próprio reflexo no espelho.

Estava pronta, com os cabelos devidamente arrumados, vestida de forma casual: sua calça jeans rasgada favorita e um _cropped_ em tons pastéis bem leves e, por cima, um casaco jeans larguinho. Estava terminando de se maquiar quando ouviu as batidas na porta de seu quarto. Sentindo o coração apertar, Lily foi até lá, imaginando o que deveria dizer assim que visse Emmeline.

Só que não era Emmeline. Era James Potter.

Lily tinha certeza de que estava com a maior cara de pamonha do universo enquanto o encarava, sem reação, ainda segurando a porta aberta.

— Oi, Lily. — Ele cumprimentou-a, sorrindo, parecendo simpático como sempre.

E, como era de praxe, Lily esqueceu como é que fazia para respirar, o que tornou o momento muito mais vergonhoso do que deveria.

— Hey. — Ela conseguiu forçar sua boca a expelir, sentindo o coração acelerar dentro do peito de forma assustadora. Por um momento, Lily realmente pensou que fosse sofrer um infarto. — O que... O que você quer, James?

O sorriso no rosto do garoto esmoreceu e suas bochechas enrubesceram, o que fez com que Lily sentisse uma vontade avassaladora de... _nada_.

—Trouxe o _Softbox_. Já entreguei para a sua mãe. — Ele sorriu. —Eu queria falar com você... se você puder me ouvir, claro. Vai ser rápido. — Ele disse, encarando-a com um olhar capaz de derreter até mesmo o coração do _White Walker_ mais frio no inverno de _Game of Thrones_.

Sem conseguir resistir – aliás, quem conseguiria? – Lily deu espaço para que ele entrasse no quarto, esquecendo-se por completo do que estava fazendo antes.

— E então...? — Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito de modo que pudesse conter o tremor de suas mãos e não tornar seu nervosismo muito óbvio.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, fazendo com que a respiração de Lily entrecortasse. Por Vader, como ele conseguia fazer aquilo somente ao mexer no cabelo? Ela pegou-se imaginando quais outras reações ele seria capaz de despertar nela se fizesse alguma outra coisa. E então, depois de corar como um tomate, afastou os pensamentos impuros de sua mente. Aquele, definitivamente, não era o momento certo para ter aquele tipo de consideração impura.

— Me desculpe. — Ele disse e, mais uma vez, travou completamente a respiração de Lily ao encará-la cheio de culpa. — Eu fui totalmente impulsivo naquele dia e acabei não pensando antes de agir... eu não quis... na verdade eu não queria que as coisas entre nós acabassem ficando estranhas e...— Passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente e Lily deixou escapar uma exclamação. James ergueu os olhos para ela, parecendo envergonhado. Ela abriu a boca para dizer que a exclamação não havia sido pelas desculpas dele, e sim pelo que ele fazia com a cabeça dela, mas depois de pensar, decidiu que era melhor que ele achasse que ela estava irritada com ele do que total e completamente desoxigenada por culpa de seus movimentos. — Me desculpe. — Repetiu. — É sério.

Lily piscou algumas vezes, tentado afastar o nervosismo e o frio que se abatia em seu estômago. Procurou palavras para dizer, imaginando quais seriam as certas para falar naquele momento. Por um lado, estava feliz por vê-lo pedir desculpas, afinal significava que ele se importava com o relacionamento "amigável" que eles haviam construído nos últimos dias, e que não queria que acabassem brigados por algo tão bobo. E, por outro, fazia com que o lado fangirl e louco dela entrasse em colapso ao perceber que ele estava arrependido de tê-la beijado.

— Tudo bem, James. — Ela respondeu, tentando parecer firme enquanto que, por dentro, sentia várias emoções tomarem conta de seus sentidos. — Está... _tudo bem_.

— Tem certeza? — Ele parecia enormemente aliviado. — Quero dizer, tem certeza de que não vai acabar ficando irritada pelo que eu fiz? As coisas não vão ficar estranhas entre nós? Eu gosto de você, Lily, não queria ter estragado tudo desse jeito. Eu... me sinto _péssimo por_... — Mas Lily o interrompeu, antes que ele dissesse novamente quão arrependido estava de beijá-la e ela acabasse entrando em depressão. De forma irracional, sentiu a irritação que sentira ao ver Vernon e Bellatrix, retomar com força total, mas, daquela vez, a ira estava direcionada para James Potter, fazendo com que ela quisesse pular no pescoço dele. Cerrou os punhos.

— Tudo bem, James. — E talvez o tom de sua voz tenha transparecido sua irritação, porque o garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, curioso diante da reação da garota.

— Okay. — Ele respondeu e então ficou em silêncio, apenas a encarando.

Eles continuaram assim, Lily sentindo-se tremendamente irritada, sem conseguir entender porque se sentia daquele jeito, enquanto tentava desesperadamente arranjar uma forma de fazê-lo sair dali sem acabar pulando no pescoço dele para... bem, ela não conseguia decidir se iria estrangulá-lo ou se apenas o beijaria novamente. As emoções eram intensas demais, conflitantes demais.

James, parecendo achar graça da expressão dela, sorriu. E, é claro, ela explodiu.

— Na verdade não está nada bem! — Exclamou, descruzando os braços e começando a andar de um lado para o outro como sempre fazia toda vez que estava agitada. — Eu não consigo te entender! Numa hora você quase me mata por causa do cachorro, na outra vira o vizinho simpático e logo depois decide que é uma boa ideia sair me beijando por aí!

— Eu... — James começou a falar, mas ela não lhe deu espaço. Jogou as mãos para cima, deixando toda frustração que havia em seu peito jorrar através de sua boca.

— Você tem noção, a _mínima noção,_ do quanto tudo isso é louco para mim? — Encarou-o, furiosa. — Você faz ideia do estado do meu emocional? Você faz a menor _ideia do que as últimas semanas têm sido para mim?_ — Apontou para ele. — Quer saber, James Potter? Eu acompanho aquela droga do seu canal desde que você começou a postar aqueles vídeos idiotas de minecraft e formaturas. Eu passava horas assistindo e rindo com você e os seus amigos, imaginando como deveria ser viver entre vocês. O tempo passou e o canal cresceu, o conteúdo mudou, seus amigos viraram youtubers como você e eu acompanhei todos eles também, até mesmo os vídeos de futebol do Peter – sendo que eu não entendo nada de futebol – e aí, de repente, alguém se muda para a casa ao lado e, quando vou olhar para ver que diabos está causando todo aquele barulho, me deparo com você! E, claro, como se não bastasse, eu precisava passar vergonha atrás de vergonha todas as vezes que você estava por perto e, pasme! Você _sempre estava por perto!_ Você tem noção, a mínima noção, da coincidência que é você ter se mudado para a casa ao lado a de uma das suas maiores fangirls e, depois, como se não bastasse, ainda ser convidado pela mãe dela para almoçar na sua casa?

Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo-se tremer por completo, sabendo que iria acabar se arrependendo do que estava falando, mas sem conseguir se conter. Ela nunca conseguia se conter quando estava na presença de James Potter, pela força!

O garoto a encarava praticamente sem piscar, observando-a caminhar de um lado para o outro sem parar.

— Juro, por Vader, que não faço a menor ideia de como não pulei no seu pescoço quando te vi parado no hall da minha casa, sorrindo e dizendo "oi, Lily", como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Eu estava surtando. E, é claro, você tinha de ser supersimpático e sentar no meu lado, conversar como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e não "aí, meu Vader, meu ídolo está sentado do meu lado, vou morrer!". —Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— Isso é...

— Vergonhoso. — Lily completou, voltando a caminhar. — Céus! E ainda teve todo o caso da Odette e do Padfoot que, por Vader, foi um desastre! Isso para não falar em todas as outras vezes que eu tive de fingir que não queria sair pulando e stalkeando todos vocês, porque, é claro, não bastava apenas você ter se mudado para a casa ao lado, seus melhores amigos youtubers, de quem eu também sou superfã, precisavam vir visitá-lo. — Parou de andar, voltando para encará-lo. — Você não tem a menor _ideia_ do quanto não está nada bem para mim, James Potter. Eu estou extremamente confusa sobre o que eu sinto e sobre minha sexualidade, mas eu não entendo, por Vader, onde diabos beijar o meu ídolo pode se encaixar como _ajuda_. Eu estou surtando! Surtando! E agora você vem me pedir desculpas por ter me beijado? É quase pior! Você está, literalmente, acabando com qualquer resquício de sanidade que eu tenho. Você e esse bando de loucos que você chama de amigos! — Deixou os ombros caírem, sentindo-se extremamente esgotada. James parecia totalmente estupefato depois da explosão dela, a expressão em seu rosto era a de quem tentava assimilar tudo o que ela havia falado nos últimos segundos. — Por Vader, James, o que você quer de mim?

Segundos de silêncio pareceram se estender para além da força. Lily sentia como se, naqueles poucos segundos de tensão, o mundo inteiro tivesse girado várias vezes. E então James se aproximou e ela sentiu o perfume dele preencher todo o ar em volta dela, como se fosse uma parede que a estivesse prensando e não houvesse para onde fugir. Não que ela quisesse, é claro.

Ela sabia que deveria parar o que estava prestes a acontecer – de novo – mas não havia forças dentro dela que a ajudassem a fazer uma coisa daquelas. Afinal, por mais que negasse, tudo em que havia pensado nos últimos dias, tudo com o que havia sonhado desde aquela noite de sábado, era em ter os lábios de James Potter sobre os dela e ali estavam novamente, próximos o suficiente para que Lily conseguisse contar cada sarda no rosto do garoto, o suficiente para que suas respirações entrecruzassem. Ela podia sentir o gosto da boca dele, ainda vivo em seus lábios, e viu-se ávida para repetir a dose.

E então ele terminou com os últimos centímetros de distância, puxando-a com uma mão pela cintura, enquanto a outra subia até seus cabelos, segurando-os de modo que aprofundasse o beijo. A zoeira na cabeça de Lily diminuiu até sumir, deixando em sua mente apenas as sensações que James causava sobre ela. Cada célula em seu corpo parecia suspirar de alívio com a proximidade, como se houvessem estado em abstinência por tempo demais e finalmente, depois de um doloroso período de tempo, pudessem sanar a necessidade absurda que haviam dentro de si.

Lily ergueu uma mão para os cabelos dele, enquanto que com a outra arranhava seu pescoço. Ouviu-o suspirar e então sentiu a palma quente e macia do garoto tocar na pele exposta de suas costas, por dentro do casaco, acariciando-a até a barra do cropped e então voltando a descer.

O calor tomou conta do corpo e da mente de Lily, de modo que aquele não era mais apenas um beijo, mas sim um acúmulo de necessidades.

James baixou a outra mão para que pudesse ficar com as duas acariciando suas costas, segurando-a com firmeza e puxando-a ainda mais contra si. Ela soltou um gemido rouco ao perceber que eles não iriam parar. Que não queria parar. Que não podia parar.

Mas, claro, tudo o que era bom – pelo menos na vida de Lily – nunca durava muito tempo.

Fazendo-a xingar a força muito mais do que jamais pensou que fosse possível, sua mãe bateu na porta. E entrou.

Como se fossem dois imãs de polaridades iguais, os dois se separaram, pulando para longe um do outro.

Lily sabia que seu estado e o de James, assim como as respirações ofegantes e toda a bagunça em que eles haviam se transformado, não passaria despercebido aos olhos de sua mãe. Na verdade, ela sabia que aquilo não passaria despercebido nem para alguém cego, portanto não havia surpresa alguma ao deparar-se com os olhos arregalados de surpresa de Helena Evans encarando-a, incrédulos.

— Oi, mãe. — Lily conseguiu dizer, sentindo uma imensa vontade de virar um avestruz e enterrar a cabeça no chão para nunca mais sair.

— Ah... — Helena olhou de Lily para James e suas bochechas avermelharam, mas ela teve a decência de não falar nada. Ainda. Lily sabia que, na primeira oportunidade, sua mãe iria cair sobre ela querendo saber que diabos estava fazendo com o vizinho. Quer dizer, um final de semana antes e sua mãe jurava que ela estava namorando Sirius Black. A cabeça de Helena deveria estão tão confusa quanto a dela própria. — Sua amiga, Emme, está lá embaixo. Ela disse que veio te buscar.

— Emme... — Lily repetiu, sentindo o horror tomar conta de seu corpo ao perceber o que havia acabado de fazer. — Diga para ela que eu já vou.

— Certo. — Helena concordou, lançou mais um olhar desconfiado para os dois e então saiu.

Somente quando ouviu a porta fechar e o som de passos descendo pelas escadas, indicando que sua mãe estava longe, é que Lily tomou coragem de erguer os olhos para encarar James Potter.

E, por Vader, preferia não tê-lo feito.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Uasaaaaaaaaap, gente? Tudo bem?**

 **Aaah, então, era para o final ter sido bem diferente, sem beijo, mas estava escrevendo, vi a oportunidade e não é que encaixou perfeitamente no negócio? Até fiquei com calor aqui :v**

 **Espero que não se importem com essa pequena mudança uheueh**

 **Amores da minha existência, não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, certo? É sempre muito bom vê-los por aqui.**

 **Amo vocês!**

 **Beijinhos e até breve :***

* * *

 **Comentários:**

 _Obrigada a Guest, BellaSchwartz, Juliete Chiarelli, Lillie Prongs, Ramona, laisevero, Dafny, Mylle Malfoy P.W, Francielly Potter, Elyon e Marismylle pelos comentários maravilhosos :)_

 _Amo vocês!_


	12. 11 - Jily is real

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **11\. Jily is real**

* * *

 **[QUINTA-FEIRA - 14 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Ah... — Ela começou a falar, mas calou-se, sentindo-se totalmente perdida enquanto seu peito continuava extremamente acelerado.

James, por outro lado, tinha a expressão ilegível. Seus olhos que segundos atrás pareciam derreter sobre ela, estavam negros e sem brilho. Ele a mirava como se ela fosse uma estranha e não alguém que havia acabado de beijar. Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de um simples beijo. Lily ainda conseguia sentir o sangue fervendo dentro de suas veias, a sensação de ter acabado de correr uma maratona enquanto sua respiração saía ofegante.

— Você estava se arrumando para um encontro? — Ele perguntou e de sua voz escorria sarcasmo. — Me desculpe, não quis te atrapalhar. — E, como se fosse a coisa mais absurdamente normal do mundo, se encaminhou em direção a porta.

Lily observou-o, completamente chocada, até que seu cérebro percebeu o que estava acontecendo e ela reagiu, praticamente correndo até a porta e parando em frente a ele.

— James... — Ela disse e então parou novamente, tentando organizar os pensamentos e achar as palavras certas para dizer. — Não é o que você está pensando. — Falou e sentiu-se a personagem mais clichê da fanfic mais clichê do universo. — Eu... não sabia que... não era para... eu... — Bufou, irritada, sem conseguir expressar o que estava sentindo. Encarou-o.

James parecia sequer ter ouvido o que ela havia dito e a encarava como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais absurdamente entediante do mundo. Lily sentiu as bochechas corarem.

— Eu tenho que ir, Lily. — James disse. — Tenho coisas _realmente_ importantes para fazer. — Deu ênfase na palavra "importante" deixando bastante claro que estar ali, com ela, era algo que não merecia mais nenhum segundo de seu tempo. — E tenho certeza de que você também tem. — Completou, o sarcasmo novamente lá, preenchendo suas palavras de forma que elas ficassem inegavelmente ofensivas.

Lily sentiu uma sobrancelha arquear, a expressão em seu rosto mudando rapidamente de confusa para irritada.

— Tem razão. — Ela disse, surpreendendo até mesmo ele que a encarou como se não conseguisse acreditar que ela havia dito aquilo. — Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar aturando essa sua atitude completamente babaca.

Piscando algumas vezes diante da atitude agressiva da garota, foi a vez de James sentir suas bochechas esquentarem, a irritação que já ardia em seu peito pareceu se incendiar, tornando-o ainda mais imprudente. O restinho de controle que possuía sobre si desapareceu por completo, o que fez com que ele voltasse completamente de frente para Lily, inclinando a cabeça em direção a ela, diminuindo o espaço que havia entre eles.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, James a beijou. Encostou os lábios nos dela, pegando-a completamente desprevenida. Como todas as outras vezes, James sentiu um calor infernal preenche-lo, tudo à sua volta sumiu e somente a sensação dos lábios de Lily e o que eles causavam dentro dele fixou-se em sua mente.

Lily soltou um suspiro que fez com que James sentisse todo o seu corpo arrepiar. Uma necessidade absurda de fazê-la repetir aquilo se instalou dentro dele e ele imediatamente aprofundou o beijo, segurando-a pela cintura, sentindo um calor descomunal subir através de suas mãos, que tocavam a pele descoberta de suas costas, por todo seu corpo.

Ele poderia continuar fazendo aquilo pela noite a fora, James sabia. Podia esquecer de todas as responsabilidades que possuía, todas as coisas que deveria fazer, apenas para ficar ali, com ela, sem nunca parar de beijá-la. Mas, no andar de baixo, havia outra pessoa esperando por Lily. E James não conseguia ignorar aquilo, por mais que adorasse beijá-la.

Juntando forças quase inexistentes em seu ser, James se afastou, sentindo-se extremamente ofegante. Lily tinha os lábios inchados, os olhos verdes brilhantes encaravam-no cheios de algo que ele não compreendeu. Vê-la daquele jeito mexeu com algo dentro dele, porém James ignorou o sentimento, afastando-se em direção à porta antes que voltasse a beijá-la.

Saindo pelo corredor, respirou fundo e nem mesmo se preocupou em arrumar a roupa ou os cabelos, portanto, ao descer as escadas e deparar-se com Helena e uma garota loira parada perto de um dos sofás da sala, não se surpreendeu ao receber uma expressão de interrogação como resposta.

— Tchau, Sra. Evans. — James acenou para ela e, sem esperar por uma resposta, apressou-se para a saída.

Quando finalmente chegou em sua casa, percebeu que estava trêmulo. Cerrando os punhos, tentando firmá-los, inspirou longamente.

— Deus, James, o que está acontecendo com você?

* * *

— Desculpe a demora! — Lily disse enquanto sentava no banco do carona ao lado de Emmeline. — Meus cabelos não estavam em um bom dia. — Resmungou e puxou o cinto, sentindo suas mãos suarem de nervosismo.

Emmeline sorriu para ela, terminando de se ajeitar na direção.

— Tudo bem, Lily, não estamos com pressa. — E piscou para ela, fazendo-a corar.

Emme deu partida no carro e, enquanto a observava sair da frente de sua casa e cruzar pela do _vizinho_ , Lily sentiu o aperto em seu estômago aumentar, o que era totalmente ridículo, pois não era como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada, afinal _eles não tinham nada!_

James Potter não possuía nenhum direito sobre ela ou qualquer tipo de relação a não ser a de vizinhos-quase-amigos. Vizinhos que se beijaram. Por três vezes. Mas ainda assim, eles não tinham _nada_. E o fato de estar saindo com Emmeline logo após tê-lo beijado não poderia ser considerado uma traição ou fosse lá o que mais pudesse parecer, afinal de contas aquilo já estava premeditado desde antes de James Potter decidir invadir seu quarto e beijá-la novamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurdamente natural do universo.

E, claro, ele havia feito aquilo logo após Lily ter vomitado várias verdades sobre sua vida de fangirl o que, com certeza, não ajudava muito para que ela conseguisse se acalmar. Por Vader, que diabos ela estava pensando ao dizer uma coisa daquelas? James Potter deveria controlar a força, pois não era possível que, somente com um olhar, ele conseguisse fazê-la falar de seus segredos mais obscuros!

Lily imaginou que, caso ele tivesse continuado a encará-la, provavelmente teria contado a ele a vida inteira, incluindo os vexames na escola. Céus, porque as coisas precisavam ser tão difíceis para ela?

— Lily? — A voz de Emmeline arrancou-a de seus devaneios, fazendo-a corar fortemente ao perceber que a garota deveria estar chamando-a há alguns bons minutos e ela não percebera.

— Oi. Desculpa. — Ela disse, sentindo a vergonha aumentar. — Estava falando alguma coisa?

Emme encarou-a com o canto do olho, parecendo achar graça no desconforto de Lily.

— Estava perguntando qual a sua relação com o James Potter. Eu sei que você é superfã dele. Fiquei muito feliz por você quando te vi nos _snaps_ dele. Sabe, eu acompanho o canal dele também e o do _Wormtail_. Adoro as narrações que ele faz das partidas de futebol: são hilárias. — Emme sorriu, fazendo com que Lily sentisse a culpa povoar sua mente, apertar seu peito e fazer com que sua respiração saísse com dificuldade.

— Eles são ótimos mesmo. — Lily comentou, forçando um sorriso para a garota. — James Potter é meu _vizinho_. Eu... hm... ajudei ele num vídeo o outro dia e... viramos _amigos_.

Emme não parecia notar o desconforto ou a óbvia mentira nas palavras de Lily, pois sorriu para ela de forma simpática.

— Meu Deus, você deve ter surtado tanto! Eu ainda lembro de você na escola, falando desse menino que ninguém conhecia, era super viciada no canal dele. Deve ser muito _louco_ , né?

— É... _muito louco_. — Lily resmungou e tentou se ajeitar no banco, mas nenhuma posição parecia confortável o suficiente para aguentar o peso dela e da culpa que sentia. — Mas, e você, tem falado com a Guga? Faz dias que não a vejo... — Falou, mudando de assunto e rezando para que Emme caísse.

Para a surpresa de Lily, Emme pareceu inegavelmente desconfortável e corada.

— Ah, sim... — Emme disse simplesmente e Lily percebeu que aquilo seria o máximo que ela iria dizer.

Um silêncio esquisito se abateu sobre elas e, enquanto Emme dirigia pela cidade, Lily lembrava. Lembrava do tempo em que eram colegas na escola e de como sempre haviam se dado muito bem. Lembrava de ficar surpresa ao descobrir que Emmeline era lésbica e de quando ela começara a namorar com Alecto Carrow, com quem terminara depois de um ano conturbado. Lembrava de Emme, depois de solteira, chamando-a para sair e de todas as vezes que inventara desculpas para não ir. Lembrava de quando um impulso incontrolável a havia acometido e a fizera beijá-la; do quanto se divertira a noite inteira na companhia da garota.

Contudo, nenhuma daquelas lembranças eram fortes o suficiente para ofuscarem as sensações que reverberavam pelo corpo de Lily: seus lábios que ardiam depois de ser beijada por James Potter mais vezes do que jamais havia sonhado. Suas costas, onde as mãos de James haviam se cravado, fazendo com que calafrios de desejo percorressem por toda sua espinha. Por Vader, ela conseguia lembrar até mesmo do sabor dos lábios dele e, se fechasse os olhos, podia vê-lo em sua frente, próximo demais, _instigante_ demais, caótico demais. E ela queria sentir tudo aquilo de novo. E de novo e de novo.

— Emme... — Lily a chamou, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. Vader, ela nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Como era possível alguém passar de completamente-nocauteada-por-um-beijo a monstro-destruidor-de-corações em tão pouco tempo? — Você pode... _parar o carro?_

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily? Você está bem? — Emme perguntou, parecendo sinceramente preocupada enquanto manobrava o carro em uma vaga bem em frente a uma sorveteria. Ela estacionou e tirou o cinto, voltando-se para Lily.

— Eu... _não posso fazer isso_. — Lily disse e colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, sentindo a culpa e o nervosismo aumentarem quando Emmeline tocou em seu ombro. — Eu... Emme, eu não _posso_. — Ergueu os olhos para a garota, sentindo-se totalmente zonza, não pelo olhar que ela lhe lançava, mas pela lembrança de _outro olhar_ que, mesmo há vários quarteirões de distância, ainda parecia perfurá-la. — Me _desculpe._

— Não pode... ah... está falando de _nós duas?_ Você não...?

— Não é isso. — Lily sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo-se claustrofóbica. — Não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ser garota nem nada disso, aliás, eu deveria agradecê-la, pois foi uma ótima experiência, mas...

— Mas você percebeu que não gosta de garotas. — Emmeline completou e retirou a mão de seu ombro, arqueando uma sobrancelha, uma expressão ilegível instalando-se em seu rosto.

Lily sentiu um tremor percorrer por todo seu corpo e xingou-se mentalmente pela completa falta de controle ao lidar com aquela situação. Tentando se acalmar – sem conseguir entender exatamente o porquê de estar tão nervosa – Lily respirou fundo várias vezes, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes antes de voltar-se novamente para Emmeline.

— Não é isso. — Ela começou e manteve sua voz em um tom neutro. — Eu _gosto_ de garotas. — Disse, convicta. — _E de garotos_. — Adicionou. — Mas não é esse o problema, embora que depois do nosso beijo eu tenha ficado mais confusa do que sou naturalmente, não é por causa disso que eu não _posso_ continuar.

— É por causa dele? — Emmeline indagou, firme, sem nem ao menos piscar ao encará-la. Lily soube imediatamente a _quem_ ela estava se referindo. — Eu vi o jeito que ele saiu da sua casa. Bagunçado, os olhos brilhando. E ele me encarou como se me odiasse. — Ela respirou fundo. — Não quis te perguntar antes, porque talvez não fosse da minha conta e eu estivesse imaginando coisas, mas, por favor, Lily, não minta para mim.

Os olhos azuis da garota brilhavam sobre ela, determinados e extremamente expressivos.

— É. — Lily falou e respirou fundo. — Não sei como tudo isso aconteceu, Emme, juro. Até uma semana atrás nós dois éramos apenas fangirl e vizinho, mas então tudo ficou esquisito. Eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre nós dois, na verdade. Era para eu estar super feliz e aproveitando sua companhia agora, mas tudo o que eu consigo fazer é pensar em... ah... estou tão _confusa_. Eu...

— Você gosta dele. — Emmeline completou novamente e então suspirou. — Eu deveria ter imaginado.

Lily encarou-a, surpresa com a afirmação, sem saber o que falar. Emme sorriu, embora o sorriso não chegasse até seus olhos.

— Ele é o seu ídolo, Lily. E agora ele, além de ser seu ídolo, também é seu vizinho. E, muito provavelmente, _algo a mais_ a julgar pelo estado no qual ele desceu as escadas.

Lily ofegou, estupefata.

— Emme, não... — Ela ia dizer que não era nada daquilo que Emmeline estava pensando, mas, ao parar para analisar toda a situação, percebeu que _era sim_ o que ela estava pensando. Lily havia marcado um encontro com Emme e, minutos antes de ela chegar, já estava aos amassos com outra pessoa. — Por Vader, eu sou um monstro. — Lily disse, sentindo-se horrorizada com o que havia feito. Lembrou-se, também, que aquela não era a primeira vez em que fazia aquilo com Emmeline: apenas algumas horas depois de ter beijado a garota pela primeira vez, James Potter a havia surpreendido com um beijo antes de ir embora. E sequer tentara se afastar da investida do garoto. — Desculpe, eu não quis fazer isso! Eu... ah... — Meneou a cabeça, erguendo os olhos para a garota, sabendo que em sua expressão a culpa deveria estar estampada. — Fui horrível com você, Emme. Sábado não retornei suas mensagens e, mesmo assim, você continuou tentando. Agora eu marquei um encontro com você e estraguei tudo antes mesmo de sairmos!

Emme meneou a cabeça, suspirando novamente.

— Tudo bem, Lily. — Ela disse simplesmente, encarando a ruiva e sorrindo levemente. Daquela vez, parecia mais sincero. — Acho que acabei forçando as coisas. Sei que você não queria me magoar e, juro, não o fez. Eu gostei mesmo de sair com você... fazia _muito tempo_ desde que não saia com uma garota legal. — Deu de ombros. — Acabei jogando todas as minhas expectativas sobre você quando você deveria estar mais confusa do que antes... não deveria ter forçado tanto a barra. Eu que deveria me desculpar por estar te pressionando tanto.

— Emme, está tudo bem. — Lily interrompeu-a. — Não tem necessidade de fazer isso. Eu... _queria muito_ que as coisas entre nós fossem diferentes. Eu te conheço desde sempre, crescemos juntas, você é uma garota ótima, compreensiva e legal demais. Sem falar que beija muito bem. — Lily piscou para ela, sentindo as bochechas corarem. — Sei que nos daríamos muito bem, que poderíamos dar super certo, mas...

— Mas você está apaixonada por outra pessoa. — Emme tocou o rosto de Lily e sorriu para ela. — Tudo bem, Lily. — E, sem dizer mais nada, voltou a colocar o cinto, girando a chave e dando a partida. — Acho que vai chover daqui a pouco. — Ela comentou, olhando para o céu, o que deu tempo o suficiente para Lily conseguir se recompor. — É melhor eu te levar para casa antes que isso aconteça.

— Obrigada. — Lily disse, sentindo a admiração que sentia por Emme aumentar milhares de vezes ao perceber o que ela estava fazendo. A reação da garota fora, sem dúvidas, surpreendente. De todas as coisas que ela poderia ter feito, Lily jamais havia pensado que agiria de forma tão madura. Emmeline, com certeza, merecia alguém mais legal do que ela. Alguém que não saísse beijando os vizinhos toda vez que estava longe. Ao pensar naquilo, lembrou das palavras da garota: "mas você está apaixonada por outra pessoa".

Sentindo um tremor percorrer por seu corpo, Lily afastou o pensamento.

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA - 15 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Depois de ter sofrido o dia inteiro com a internet lenta da loja de Aberforth, Lily suspirou em alívio ao pegar seu celular, colocar seus fones e dar início em sua playlist, ativar o uso de dados e acessar seu Twitter.

* * *

 _fangirlily: pensei que o dia hoje nunca mais fosse acabar_

 _fangirlily: estou cansadíssima_

 _fangirlily: saudades do meu antigo user_

 _fangirlily: por que a vida precisa ser tão difícil para mim?_

 _fangirlily: nem mesmo sobre meu Twitter eu ainda tenho controle_

 _fangirlily: por VADER_

* * *

Teve de interromper seus tweets porque seu celular começou a vibrar ao receber uma ligação de Alice.

— Alie! — Lily atendeu, sentindo-se meio esquisita ao usar o fone de ouvido para atender a ligação. Parecia que as pessoas a encaravam pensando que estava falando sozinha. Ignorando este fato, decidiu que se o Superman podia usar um collant apertado com a cueca por cima e ainda assim parecer ridiculamente sexy, ela podia muito bem atender usando os fones sem parecer uma louca. — Tudo bem?

— _Lil's, tudo sim! Você está bem? Então, o que acha de irmos dormir na casa da Marley essa noite? Os pais delas vão ir para Londres com o Jonas, portanto teremos toda a mansão dos McKinnon para nós._

Sorrindo diante da ideia, Lily aceitou.

— Com certeza! Estou querendo há dias arranjar um motivo para sair de casa. — Suspirou. — Tenho milhares de coisas para contar para vocês, sério, vocês vão surtar.

— _Envolve James Potter?_

— Como você sabia?

— _Ultimamente sua vida se resume a esse menino. Não que antes não fosse assim, é claro. Você sempre foi doida pelo Prongs._ — Lily podia imaginar Alice rolando os olhos.

— Deixe de ser tão ridícula. — Lily reclamou e ouviu a amiga gargalhar.

— _Okay, Lily. As nove horas na casa da Marley! Sem falta! Leve seus DVD's de Star Wars. Frank está me enchendo o saco por causa desses filmes._

Lily ofegou, chocada, dobrando a esquina para entrar na rua de sua casa.

— Eu não acredito que, depois de tantos anos tentando te convencer a assistir Star Wars, você só vai fazer isso agora por causa do Frank! Que tipo de monstro você é?

— _Lily, sejamos sinceras: as nerds do grupo são você e a Marley. Eu sempre fui o ser humano normal._

— Você está me ofendendo, Alice Fawcett! — Lily reclamou, irritada. — Meu Vader, Alice, vou fazer você engolir esses filmes, juro pela força. Você vai decorar cada nome de cada ser, tudo sobre os Jedis e vai sofrer muito, mas muito mesmo por causa do Han Solo e, quando você estiver totalmente destruída, vou te obrigar a ler The Life and Stars para você perceber que o que antes achava ser sofrimento não passava de uma dorzinha ínfima perto da dor que aquela fanfic causa. Escreva minhas palavras.

— _Quem é o monstro agora?_

— É claro que sou eu. — Lily bufou e sorriu, animando-se diante da expectativa de ter mais uma amiga apaixonada por Star Wars. — Por Vader, vou ter que agradecer ao Frank por isso.

— _É, ele vai_ adorar _._ — Mas Alice não parecia tão animada.

Depois de trocar mais algumas palavras com a melhor amiga, Lily desligou, voltando a colocar suas músicas bastante aleatórias a tocar antes de continuar o caminho para casa.

Estava cantarolando a música nova do Shawn Mendes – que estava no _repeat_ pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez – quando chegou em frente à sua casa. Parou diante dos portões, xingando-se por não ter procurado a chave antes de sair da loja enquanto enfiava a mão na bolsa e tentava achar o chaveiro no meio da bagunça de seus pertences. Ela sempre amara o bairro onde morava, mas não conseguia entender a necessidade daqueles portões de ferro. Nas ruas laterais, todas as casas tinham a frente livre, mas naquela ali, todas possuíam portões com grades firmes para impedir que invadissem o terreno. Ela tinha certeza de que aquele era um ótimo método de segurança, mas não conseguia simpatizar com aquilo quando, toda vez que chegava em casa, precisava batalhar para encontrar as chaves. Principalmente quando estava apertada para ir no banheiro.

— Por Vader, mas que grande merda. — Resmungou.

O som de portões abrindo desviou sua atenção de sua tarefa. Erguendo os olhos, deparou-se com seu _adorável vizinho_ , James Potter, saindo com o carro pela garagem de sua casa. Sentada no banco do carona, Mary Macdonald parecia mexer em seu celular. Como se tivesse notado o olhar de Lily sobre si, James encarou-a e, por alguns instantes, Lily esqueceu completamente onde estava, o que estava fazendo ou como se respirava. Sentindo o calor subir para seu rosto de forma absurda, Lily, em um esforço hercúleo, afastou o olhar, dirigindo-se à Mary que também a encarava, uma expressão de interesse em seu cenho. A garota arregalou os olhos e apontou para ela. Lily pôde ver claramente ela exclamar "a ruiva do Snap" antes de finalmente voltar a procurar a chave dentro de sua bolsa.

Para sua completa indignação, acabou deixando o celular cair e, soltando um gritinho de revolta, abaixou-se para pegá-lo, rezando para que não houvesse quebrado. Vader sabia como doeria para ela, principalmente porque teria de ficar vários meses sem um celular antes de conseguir juntar dinheiro para comprar um novo.

Suspirando de alívio, tanto pelo celular que continuava intacto quanto pelo fato de James Potter finalmente ter ido embora, Lily finalmente achou a chave e a encaixou no portão.

Tentou não pensar muito sobre o que havia acabado de ver ao entrar em casa e soltar sua bolsa.

— Lily! — Helena apareceu na porta da cozinha e sorriu para ela. — Como foi de trabalho?

— Ótimo. E você, mãe? Aproveitou a folga? — Lily encaminhou-se para a cozinha, seguindo a mãe e sentando-se na beirada da bancada.

— Na verdade, sim. Seu pai e eu vamos sair hoje à noite. É dia de pôquer! — Helena passava pano pelos armários enquanto conversava com Lily, os cabelos acajus presos no alto da cabeça, dando a ela uma aparência mais jovem. Lily observou-a, percebendo o quanto Petunia e ela eram parecidas. Quando sua mãe terminou de limpar, voltou-se para ela, soltou o pano dentro de um balde e suspirou. — Lily, você precisa ficar de olho na Petunia essa noite.

Franzindo o cenho diante das palavras da mãe, Lily tentou assimilar o que Helena estava tentando fazer.

— Mãe! A Tuney já é grandinha, sabe se cuidar. — Lily reclamou, bufando para a mãe.

— Tuney pode até ser grandinha, Lily, mas está louca depois do término com aquele... aquele... _ele_. — Helena franziu os lábios como se somente a menção à Vernon fizesse com que ela sentisse um gosto ruim nos lábios. — Ela não está pensando direito, Lily, e você precisa ajudá-la. Deus sabe que não vou conseguir me concentrar no jogo se tiver de me preocupar com o que Petunia está fazendo. E eu ficaria _muito_ furiosa se acabássemos perdendo para os Fawcett.

Rolando os olhos para a mãe, Lily assentiu, sabendo que de nada adiantaria contestar. Helena sabia ser muito teimosa quando queria.

— Vou deixar biscoitos para vocês e a janta pronta. — A mãe continuou e então inclinou-se para Lily. — E amanhã, quando eu voltar do trabalho, você irá me contar sobre o que está acontecendo entre você e o James.

Sentindo as bochechas ferverem, a lembrança de minutos atrás, ao vê-lo junto de Macdonald, Lily remexeu-se no banco onde estava sentada.

— Mãe, não é nada...

— Lily, vocês estavam _definitivamente_ bagunçados quando entrei naquele quarto.

— Oh, isso me lembra. — Lily aproveitou a deixa para mudar de assunto. — Você precisa aprender a bater na porta, _mãe_.

Helena teve a decência de corar, desviando o olhar, começou a remexer nas frutas sobre a bancada.

— Sei que você está passando por uma fase _difícil_ , Lily. E queria te pedir desculpas pela forma como reagi no outro dia. — Helena disse e puxou um banco para sentar em frente à Lily. — Eu... não vou negar: é bastante chocante pensar em você com _meninas_. — Corou ainda mais. — Mas eu queria que você soubesse que pode contar com o meu apoio, independente das suas escolhas. — Ela sorriu, esticando a mão para a filha. Lily imediatamente entrelaçou os dedos com os da mãe, sentindo algo em seu peito aquecer. — Exceto se você decidir apoiar o Voldemort. Aí, infelizmente, não serei capaz de te defender e irei te deserdar.

Caindo na gargalhada, Lily rolou os olhos para a mãe diante de suas palavras absurdas. Helena sabia bem demais que Lily preferiria tirar um braço a apoiar aquele cara, principalmente depois de Snape.

— Obrigada, mãe, sério. — Ela disse quando, finalmente, conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. — É muito importante para mim.

Helena sorriu, carinhosa e esticou uma mão para o rosto de Lily, acariciando-a.

Quando Lily finalmente subiu para seu quarto, ainda pensando na conversa que tivera com sua mãe, lembrou-se de Sirius e de seu irmão Regulus que, aparentemente, havia feito escolhas ainda piores do que o Snape.

Puxando seu celular, acessou seu Twitter a fim de mandar uma mensagem para Sirius. Havia dois dias desde que Padfoot pedira para segui-la e, depois de surtar bastante, começaram a se comunicar através das mensagens privadas.

* * *

 _Lily: Sirius, está aí?_

 _Lily: como você está?_

* * *

Mandou as mensagens e atirou o celular sobre a cama, encaminhando-se para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho rápido. Fazia mais de uma hora desde o último tweet de Sirius, o que deveria significar que ele estava ocupado com outras coisas, como, por exemplo, sua família insuportável.

Lily sabia que estava fazendo um pré-julgamento sem ao menos conhece-los, mas não conseguia simpatizar com qualquer outro Black além de Sirius depois do que ele havia contado. Sentia arrepios só de imaginar os perrengues pelos quais ele estava passando junto daqueles seres humanos desprezíveis.

Antes, porém, que entrasse para o chuveiro, ouviu a notificação e, enrolada na toalha, correu para o quarto, pegando o celular e desbloqueando-o.

* * *

 _Sirius: você precisa baixar o WhatsApp!_

 _Sirius: é realmente péssimo conversar por essas mensagens privadas no Twitter_

 _Sirius: 140 caracteres é pouco demais para que eu possa te zoar de forma decente_

 _Sirius: e nem dá para ver se você visualizou e não respondeu_

 _Sirius: e isso é muito frustrante!_

 _Lily: ugh_

 _Lily: odeio o WhatsApp_

 _Lily: não tenho paciência para digitar naquele negócio_

 _Lily: e também não tenho paciência para ficar ouvindo áudios_

 _Sirius: mas você está escrevendo pelo celular agora!_

 _Lily: sim, mas aqui só pode 140 caracteres_

 _Lily: o que é mais do que suficiente_

 _Lily: para me expressar de forma satisfatória_

 _Sirius: você sabe que seu argumento não fez o menor sentido, não sabe?_

 _Lily: vê se me erra, Sirius!_

 _Sirius: [imagem de alguém rolando os olhos]_

 _Sirius: Lily, adoraria continuar falando com você por aqui, mas, infelizmente_

 _Sirius: tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer_

 _Lily: okay_

 _Lily: como estão as coisas com a sua família?_

 _Sirius: como sempre_

 _Sirius: uma merda_

 _Sirius: beijos, ruiva_

 _Sirius: depois vou te encher bastante para saber do seu encontro_

 _Sirius: ontem_

 _Sirius: me mantenha atualizado sobre as novidades_

 _Lily: ah_

 _Lily: talvez não seja tão interessante assim_

 _Lily: quando você volta?_

* * *

Mas, após minutos terem passado, Lily percebeu que Sirius não iria responder tão cedo. Suspirando, voltou para o banheiro, abrindo a torneira do chuveiro e desenrolando-se da toalha. Estava no meio do banho quando percebeu uma coisa: como ela conseguiria dormir na casa de Marlene e cuidar Petunia ao mesmo tempo?

— Argh! — Reclamou, enchendo a boca de shampoo.

* * *

Petunia suspirou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez enquanto observava Lily e as amigas conversarem. Ela sabia que estava sendo uma péssima acompanhante, mas não conseguia se deixar levar pelo divertimento daquelas garotas.

Tudo o que queria era ficar em sua cama, deitada, e sofrer em silêncio enquanto ouvia músicas dramáticas da Lana Del Rey. Qual era o problema das pessoas em entenderem que aquilo era o máximo que iria fazer?

Não era como se ela fosse sair correndo atrás de Vernon assim que alguém se distraísse. Talvez, alguns dias atrás aquele fosse exatamente o tipo de comportamento que iria ter, mas, depois de vê-lo de braços dados com Bellatrix Black, cruzando em frente ao escritório de advocacia onde trabalhava, Petunia sentia vontade de fazer tudo, _exceto_ correr atrás daquele traidor.

O grande problema era que, depois do último final de semana, Helena Evans havia se transformado em uma maníaca e praticamente não a deixava em paz desde então. Petunia, no auge de seus 22 anos, jamais havia imaginado passar por alguma coisa como aquelas depois de tanto tempo sendo independente.

— Hey, Tuney, venha cá! — Alice Fawcett, uma das amigas de Lily de quem Petunia mais gostava, aproximou-se. — Não fica aí sozinha.

— Estou bem aqui, Alice. — Petunia murmurou em resposta.

— Anda, Tuney. — Marlene, a amiga espalhafatosa de Lily, aproximou-se. — Beba um pouco. Já passei por mais términos de relacionamentos do que gostaria de lembrar e, embora nenhum deles tenha sido sério como o seu, posso afirmar que até eu conseguir superá-los fiz muita coisa errada. Vamos lá, Petunia, vamos beber e ficar bêbadas e, depois, vamos ir até a casa dele e gritar xingamentos em sua janela.

Horas mais tarde, Petunia se arrependeria de ter aceitado aquele conselho.

* * *

— Oi, Frank! — Alice atirou-se sobre o namorado, quase derrubando-o ao tropeçar sobre ele. Frank segurou-se no beiral da porta, firmando a namorada para que ela não acabasse caindo sobre ele. Erguendo os olhos para Lily, arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Ao que parece, vocês andaram se divertindo _bastante_.

Sorrindo, Lily se aproximou.

— Elas se empolgaram bastante com as bebidas. — Disse enquanto observava Petunia e Marlene caírem na gargalhada sem qualquer motivo aparente.

— _Bastante_. — Ele resmungou, mas parecia divertido. — Então, para onde vamos?

— Um lugar com... _bebida_. — Alice disse, tentando se equilibrar nos braços do namorado. — Muita _bebida_.

— Eu não deveria fazer isso, pois você já bebeu demais... — Frank disse e suspirou ao ver a expressão no rosto da namorada.

— Não era para ela estar assim, mas ela acabou ficando alta muito rápido. — Lily comentou, tentando segurar o riso ao observar o estado da amiga. — Era para estarmos maratonando Star Wars..., mas não deu.

Frank encarou-a, abismado.

— Alice ia assistir Star Wars? — Indagou, como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

— Na verdade, foi ideia dela eu trazer meus DVD's. O firewhisky obviamente veio antes. — Lily meneou a cabeça. — E aqui estamos nós.

Frank lançou mais um olhar para a namorada, o conhecimento de que ela havia tentado – mesmo que não com muito afinco – assistir algo que ele amava _porque ele amava_ , parecia pesar sobre sua decisão.

— Ótimo, eu levo vocês. Mas você vai tomar só água e refrigerante. — Ele disse, segurando Alice pela cintura e encaminhando-se para fora.

— E a Emme? — Indagou, um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. — Não vai ir também?

— Vamos lá, Frank, eu te ajudo com as bêbadas. — Lily disse, numa óbvia tentativa de mudar de assunto (a qual ele pareceu entender e não insistiu), enquanto ia até Petunia e Marlene, que não estavam tão zonzas como Alice que, com certeza, era a mais fraca para bebidas.

— Ouvi falar que tem uma festa ótima no _Três Vassouras._ — Marlene comentou, sorrindo para Lily. — Vai ser _legendário!_

— Marlene, você precisa parar de tentar imitar o Barney toda vez que fica bêbada.

— Eu não estou bêbada! — Reclamou a morena, desequilibrando-se levemente. Franziu o cenho. — Estou _levemente_ desequilibrada.

— Sim, sim. — Lily resmungou, ajudando ela e Petunia a entrarem no banco traseiro do carro.

— Prontas? — Frank indagou, assim que sentou no banco do motorista, logo depois de ter praticamente amarrado uma Alice muito sorridente no banco do carona. — Okay, então vamos nos divertir.

* * *

 **[SÁBADO - 16 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— AI MEU DEUS, VOCÊ É O JAMES POTTER! — A garota de cabelos escuros pulou em sua frente, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma exclamação de surpresa. Era a madrugada de sábado e ele, junto de Remus e Mary, haviam decidido sair para comemorar a chegada de Peter que, para a surpresa deles, chegara uma semana antes do esperado. Estavam no Três Vassouras, um pub bacana que ficava próximo do Centro Universitário de Hogwarts e, também, onde James pretendia fazer a sua festa de 3 milhões de seguidores. O lugar estava lotado, mas não deixava de ser confortável. Até aquele momento, conseguira ficar escondido, longe dos olhos de algum possível fã, mas, como sempre, alguém o havia descoberto.

— Eu mesmo. — Ele disse e sorriu para a garota que hiperventilava ao encará-lo.

— Hey, James. — Mary, que estivera conversando com uma amiga até então, chamou-o. James percebeu a fã quase deixar os olhos caírem ao ver Mary se aproximar. — Ah, oi! — Mary sorriu para a menina, o que fez com que ela soltasse uma exclamação bastante confusa.

— Ah, meu Deus, vocês estão juntos? — A garota perguntou, sem parecer acreditar em seus olhos.

James e Mary trocaram um olhar, risonhos.

— Não. — Disseram, juntos. A forma como disseram era convincente demais para que a expressão no rosto da garota murchasse.

— Ah. — Ela murmurou, mas então voltou a sorrir. — Posso tirar uma foto de vocês dois juntos? Para eu mostrar para as minhas amigas? Elas _não vão_ acreditar que eu vi vocês dois se eu não tiver fotos!

Depois de terem posado para uma sessão de várias fotos, incluindo a de outras pessoas que, ao verem a inquietação da primeira garota, começaram a se amontoar em volta deles, finalmente voltaram para onde Peter e Remus estavam sentados, conversando.

— Pensei que nunca fossem largar vocês dois. — Peter comentou e sorriu, esticando uma garrafa de cerveja para James que prontamente aceitou. Sentando-se em frente ao amigo, percebeu que Mary e Remus trocavam algumas palavras, contudo, a música alta e o burburinho tornavam impossíveis quaisquer tentativas de ouvi-los. — Eles estão tendo _mesmo_ alguma coisa? — O amigo perguntou e James percebeu que Peter também estivera observando-os. Remus e Mary se ergueram da mesa, voltando-se para eles.

— Já voltamos. — Remus disse e então eles sumiram no meio da multidão.

— Eu _acho que sim_. — James respondeu e então suspirou. — Sirius não está nada feliz com isso.

— E como estaria? Depois de tudo o que eles dois tiveram? — Peter respirou fundo, parecendo inconformado com a situação. — E o que o Remus está pensando ao usar essa menina desse jeito? Pensei que ele fosse o mais inteligente entre nós quatro.

James deu de ombros e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sem querer se preocupar com toda a confusão que era a relação entre Sirius e Remus. Aquela novela durava há anos.

— Eles precisam se entender em algum momento. — James resmungou. — Eles _vão ter_ de resolver isso. Essa briga toda pode acabar prejudicando a nossa amizade e, por Deus, isso é tudo o que eu _não quero_.

— É. — Peter concordou e bebericou a cerveja antes de sorrir de forma maliciosa para James. — Mas, e então, o que foi aquele _Hangout?_ Todo aquele clima entre a _ruiva do snap_ e você não parecia ser nada _arranjado_ , Prongs. Por muitas vezes pensei que vocês fossem se atracar na frente das câmeras e tudo.

— Peter! — James reclamou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem diante das palavras do amigo. A verdade é que Peter não estava errado. Ao gravar aquele _hangout_ , por várias vezes quis beijá-la. E, bem, ele o fizera. Não apenas uma vez, mas três. E, em todas elas, sentira ainda mais vontade de repetir a dose.

Mas ele precisava parar de pensar naquilo. Principalmente depois da forma como agira com ela depois de seu ataque de ciúmes. Ele sabia muito bem que Lily não tinha culpa e sequer quisera magoá-lo, mas, por Deus, depois de ouvi-la explodir sobre o fato de ser fangirl dele e dos Marauders e, logo em seguida beijá-la daquele jeito só para ter de ir embora e deixá-la com outra pessoa... _doera_. James tinha certeza de que demorariam muitos anos até conseguir reconstruir seu ego.

— O quê? Não estou mentindo! — Peter riu da expressão de James. — Qual é, James, você está totalmente caído por ela! Nem mesmo quando você namorou a _Doe_ ficou babando desse jeito e ela foi sua única namorada séria.

— Eu... — James começou a falar, mas meneou a cabeça, dando de ombros. Não podia negar o que era óbvio. Como ele chegara naquele ponto tão extremo de adoração pela ruiva louca que era sua vizinha era um grande questionamento.

Peter riu mais um pouco, piscando para uma garota de pele dourada que passou perto da mesa. Ela sorriu e, mais do que prontamente, Peter ergueu-se. Surpreso com a atitude do garoto, James sorriu.

— Vou buscar mais bebidas. — Peter comentou, mas ele tinha os olhos na garota que se afastava.

— Boa sorte. — James comentou, divertindo-se ao ver o amigo se afastar, totalmente distraído.

Percebendo-se sozinho, James suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a cerveja, seus pensamentos inevitavelmente voltando-se para Lily Evans e tudo que ela fazia com os sentidos dele.

Se James fechasse os olhos, podia imaginá-la à perfeição, em sua frente, com os lábios entreabertos enquanto ele se aproximava para beijá-la. Podia lembrar perfeitamente de sua pele branca e todas as sardas que cobriam seu rosto. A cor de seus olhos, um verde tão desnorteante que fazia com que ele perdesse o fôlego. Lembrava, também, do gosto de seus lábios contra os seus, a forma como se encaixavam perfeitamente nos dele. James estava tão concentrado pensando nela, que podia jurar que havia sentido seu perfume.

— Pare com isso, James. — Bufou, sentindo-se idiota. Terminou de beber o líquido em sua garrafa, suspirando ao se erguer para buscar mais. Estava voltando-se em direção ao bar quando viu: os cabelos estupidamente vermelhos, parecendo brilhar entre as pessoas, movendo-se um pouco à sua frente.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, James apressou-se naquela direção, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que, na verdade, ele não havia imaginado o perfume de Lily: ela estava lá.

Um nó de nervosismo pareceu se formar em seu estômago e ele tentou se controlar. Não era algo tão importante assim, era? Quer dizer, tudo bem que ela estava ali, no mesmo lugar que ele, mas, francamente, eles moravam há metros de distância. Não era nenhuma novidade eles estarem próximos. E daí que ela estivesse se balançando no ritmo da música junto de, James reconheceu, duas amigas e sua irmã. Todas pareciam se divertir e rirem, duas delas, uma mais baixinha de cabelos pretos que dançava junto de um garoto que James supôs ser seu namorado e Petunia, pareciam um pouco mais desnorteadas do que o habitual. Ele viu Lily esticar, não apenas uma, mas várias vezes, as mãos para segurar a irmã que havia se desequilibrado.

Sacudindo-se internamente, James precisou de muito esforço para conseguir desviar o olhar e voltar a caminhar em direção ao bar. Ele sentia-se nervoso, suas mãos suavam. Xingou-se mentalmente pela babaquice.

— Mais uma, por favor. — James disse, esticando a garrafa vazia para o _barman_. O homem rapidamente repôs sua cerveja e, ao se virar para afastar-se do bar, acabou dando um encontrão em alguém, fazendo-o virar o conteúdo da garrafa recém-aberta sobre o que James supôs ser uma garota pelo grito que ela soltou. — Me desculpe! — Ele disse e esticou as mãos na direção dela, contudo, antes de tocá-la parou ao perceber, para seu completo horror, que era Lily.

Xingando até mesmo os antepassados do traste que havia acabado de destruir seu vestido, Lily ergueu os olhos, as palavras de baixo calão na ponta de sua língua, prontas para serem usadas. Contudo, ao encarar o garoto que se desculpava, deparou-se – é claro que sim – com ninguém menos que James Potter.

Um palavrão escapou de sua boca, fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Para você também. — Ele disse.

Respirando fundo, Lily tentou acalmar os batimentos de seu coração que parecia ter pisado no acelerador. Seu rosto imediatamente inundou-se de sangue, deixando-a corada do pescoço até as orelhas.

Pensando que o melhor a fazer, depois de tudo, seria ignorá-lo, Lily simplesmente cerrou os punhos e desviou dele, encaminhando-se para o balcão do bar a fim de pedir algo com o que pudesse se secar. Quando o barman esticou para ela um guardanapo, ela resignou-se a tentar tirar o máximo de álcool de seu vestido que, infelizmente, deveria estar cheirando terrivelmente.

Por que a sorte precisava simplesmente ignorá-la? Como era possível ela ter tanto azar daquele jeito? Não era normal, por Vader, que toda vez que saía para se divertir, alguma coisa precisasse dar errado.

Ela saíra para, além de tentar divertir sua irmã, também espairecer, esquecer dos últimos dias e de como eles haviam sido torturantes. Não precisava de mais uma noite destruída por James Potter e todo aquele maldito poder que ele parecia ter sobre ela.

— Você pode me conseguir uma garrafa d'água? — Ela pediu ao barman, devolvendo o guardanapo de pano para ele. O homem sorriu para ela, entregando em suas mãos a garrafa.

Ela estava prestes a voltar para onde havia deixado a irmã completamente bêbada quando, _é claro que sim_ , James Potter prostrou-se em sua frente, impedindo sua passagem.

— Com licença. — Ela pediu, tentando ser educada embora tudo o que quisesse fazer era pular no pescoço dele e... respirou fundo.

— Eu quero conversar com você. — James disse, após encará-la com uma expressão ilegível por alguns segundos. — Por favor, Lily.

Ah, e lá estava: aquela expressão de novo. Os olhos castanhos derretendo sobre ela, fazendo-a sentir-se como uma gelatina: trêmula e totalmente desestabilizada.

— Eu preciso entregar essa garrafa para a minha irmã, James. Ela vai entrar em coma alcóolico a qualquer momento. — Lily disse, tentando esquivar-se dele, porém, novamente, James se colocou em sua frente.

— _Por favor_. — Pediu novamente, quase uma súplica. Lily quis beijá-lo, mas controlou-se, contentando-se em concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

Ela o seguiu, enquanto encaminhavam-se para o lado oposto do _pub_ , onde teriam um pouco mais de privacidade para conversarem. Antes, porém, que chegassem lá, uma menina apareceu repentinamente em frente a eles, uma expressão abismada pendendo de seu rosto.

— James Potter e a _ruiva do snap!_ — Ela disse e sua voz soava histérica. Algumas pessoas pararam para encará-la, mas ela não pareceu se importar. — Por favor, _por favor_ , posso tirar uma foto com vocês?

— Ah...

— É melhor n-

Mas, antes que eles pudessem reagir, a menina já havia passado o celular para um garoto que estava ali perto, pedindo para ele tirar uma foto deles três, enquanto se ajeitava entre James e Lily, puxando-os para perto.

Lily tentou não parecer muito retardada ao sentir a luz do flash piscar sobre eles, mas sabia que sua expressão de atordoamento com certeza estragaria a foto.

— Meu Deus! — A garota voltou a ficar na frente deles. — Vocês são lindos juntos! Eu super _shippo!_ — E, sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se, eufórica, para perto de um grupinho de garotas que dançavam.

Lily percorreu o _pub_ com os olhos, encarando o local onde havia deixado Petunia sentada. A irmã ainda estava lá e, embora estivesse obviamente bêbada, parecia levemente melhor. Alice, Frank e Marlene dançavam próximos a ela. Lily sentiu uma leve pontada de culpa por não estar junto dela enquanto se afastava com James, mas, assim que haviam chegado no outro lado e o garoto voltou a ficar em sua frente, ela esqueceu até mesmo de seu nome.

— Então? — Ela reuniu toda coragem que possuía ao encará-lo diretamente nos olhos, sentindo como se estivesse sendo engolida por eles.

— Eu queria me desculpar. — James disse, parecendo estar tão constrangido quanto ela pela proximidade. — De novo. Eu fui um babaca. — Falou e, talvez fosse a bebida em seu sangue, mas ele não sentia tanta dificuldade em fazer as palavras saírem. — Não tinha qualquer direito de ficar irritado com você ou de fazer o que eu fiz. Sequer deveria ter te beijado! Eu... me desculpe, Lily.

A garota sentia-se desnorteada, pois, mais uma vez, James Potter estava se desculpando por tê-la beijado. Será que ele não entendia que ela não se importava nenhum pouco com aquilo? Será que, por Vader, ele realmente pensava que ela não havia gostado de seus beijos? Certo, ela se sentira infernalmente confusa depois do que ele havia feito, mas, por Vader, não podia negar que haviam sido os melhores beijos de toda sua vida. Portanto não precisava de James Potter pedindo desculpas por tê-lo feito, a menos, é claro, que ele se arrependesse.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas por ter me beijado. — Ela disse, sentindo todo o constrangimento de segundos atrás se transformar em determinação. — E, tudo bem, eu entendo como você deve ter se sentido péssimo ao perceber que eu estava indo para um encontro logo depois de nos beijarmos. — Ela passou a mão de forma distraída pelo vestido úmido, sentindo a vermelhidão voltar a tingir seu rosto.

— Eu fiquei... ah... foi difícil para mim. Mas isso não exime minha culpa. Você não fazia ideia de que eu iria ir na sua casa e que eu pretendia te beijar. Para falar a verdade, nem eu sabia. Eu só queria te pedir desculpas por deixar as coisas estranhas entre nós, jamais quis que acabássemos agindo feito dois estranhos.

— Como estamos fazendo agora? — Ela perguntou, um sorrisinho irônico se estendendo por seus lábios.

James meneou a cabeça, mas sorriu.

— É.

— Tudo bem. — Ela disse e respirou fundo. — Está tudo bem, James.

Ele estreitou os olhos, encarando-a com desconfiança.

— Tem certeza? Porquê da última vez que você falou isso acabou explodindo logo em seguida.

Como se fosse possível, as bochechas de Lily esquentaram ainda mais.

— Ah, sobre isso... — Ela murmurou, lembrando da forma como praticamente cuspira na cara dele todas as verdades sobre ela ser uma fangirl de carteirinha dele e de seu canal.

James sorriu, divertido.

— Está _tudo bem_ , fangirlily. — Ele piscou, fazendo-a ofegar. Rindo de forma descarada, James esticou uma mão, tocando-a na bochecha. Sem parecer perceber, James deixou sua mão ali, acariciando seu rosto de maneira íntima. E então baixou a mão, percorrendo a linha de seu maxilar. Lily ficou imóvel, exceto por um suspiro audível que escapou de seus lábios. Arregalando os olhos, finalmente parecendo perceber o que estava fazendo, James afastou a mão, parecendo desmedidamente sem graça. — Me desculpe, eu...

— Pare com isso! — Ela irritou-se e cerrou os punhos, o sangue pulsava com força em sua cabeça, fazendo-a sentir-se extremamente irritada com as desculpas do garoto. James calou-se, assustado diante da reação dela. — Pare de me pedir desculpas por coisas que não precisam ser desculpadas!

— Eu... — Ele começou a falar, mas interrompeu-se, sem parecer encontrar palavras para responde-la.

Um silêncio esquisito recaiu sobre eles, fazendo parecer que todo burburinho em sua volta havia desaparecido. Lily sentiu sua respiração tornar-se ofegante, sem ter a menor ideia de como aquilo havia acontecido.

— Não quero que você... _sinta muito_ por ter me beijado ou me tocado. — As palavras escaparam de sua boca, preenchendo o silêncio de maneira avassaladora. Lily percebeu quando James prendeu a respiração.

Eles encararam-se fixamente pelo que pareciam ser longos minutos, fazendo com que até mesmo o ar em volta deles se tornasse extremamente tenso.

— E eu não sinto muito por isso. — James quebrou o silêncio com sua voz absurdamente rouca. Lily sentiu algo quente percorrer por seu íntimo, a sensação de eletricidade percorrendo por sua corrente sanguínea.

— Ótimo. — Ela disse e, sem que pudesse controlar, como se seu lado instintivo e animal houvesse tomado conta de sua mente, Lily esticou-se para ele, grudando seus lábios nos de James da forma que, nos últimos dias, parecia ser natural.

James prontamente respondeu, puxando-a para si e imediatamente aprofundando o beijo. Ele enredou seus dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-os enquanto ela lhe arranhava a nuca. Eles suspiravam, juntos, sem conseguirem parar de beijar, grudando seus corpos de modo que não havia qualquer espaço entre eles.

Somente quando uma luz branca brilhou sobre eles, foi que se separaram minimamente, piscando, atordoados, enquanto procuravam o causador daquele incômodo. A garota que se empoleirara sobre eles minutos antes a fim de tirar uma foto, estava lá novamente, a câmera do celular apontada diretamente para eles, contudo, daquela vez, parecia extremamente envergonhada por ser pega no flagra.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a garota já havia se afastado, praticamente correndo, deixando-os completamente sem reação por, mais uma vez, terem se beijado.

James afastou-se de Lily de forma lenta e ela percebeu uma mancha úmida na camisa dele, indicando o lugar onde ele encostara sobre o vestido molhado dela. Aquilo era desconcertante, tanto quanto encará-lo.

Estavam ofegantes e total e completamente sem graça. James tentava encontrar qualquer coisa para dizer, contudo nada parecia bom o suficiente. Lily, por outro lado, estava controlando sua boca para não acabar dizendo para ele voltar a beijá-la.

Por Vader, que diabos era aquilo? Não podiam mais ficar perto um do outro que já estavam aos amassos? Que tipo de pessoa agia daquela maneira, pela força? Ela precisava aprender a controlar aqueles instintos totalmente selvagens que pareciam possuí-la quando estava perto dele. Estava prestes a forçar-se a dizer que eles precisavam parar com aquilo, pois era insanidade, quando seus olhares se encontraram. Os olhos de James estavam quase negros, tão brilhantes e desejosos que fizeram-na perder o fôlego. Ela sabia que não deveria estar muito diferente, talvez pior.

— Lily... — Ele a chamou com a voz rouca. Sem parar para pensar (aliás, desde quando ela pensava quando estava perto dele?), Lily puxou-o pela mão, encaminhando-se mais para a esquerda onde havia um corredor vazio que levava à saída de emergência. A pouca iluminação colaborava para a sensação de necessidade de Lily aumentar, portanto, quando parou de caminhar e voltou-se para James, não se surpreendeu ao ser prensada contra a parede, seus lábios imediatamente cobertos pelos dele.

Era como uma forma nova de beijar. Algo totalmente selvagem e sem limites que a fazia soltar suspiro atrás de suspiro sem que pudesse se conter. James cravou seus dedos sob o tecido fino do vestido que estava sobre sua cintura e Lily soube que deixaria marcas. O lado perverso dentro dela rogava à força para que ficasse marcado, para que ele a apertasse tanto contra si que acabassem sendo apenas um.

Sem conseguir se conter, Lily baixou as mãos da nuca de James, descendo até a barra de sua camisa e enfiando-as sob ela. Ouviu-o gemer quando percorreu com as unhas toda a extensão de suas costas. Um sorrisinho escapou de seus lábios, mas logo foi calado por mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Eles se moviam um contra o outro de forma quase violenta, sem se importar se iriam acabar machucados ou com roxos. James desceu sua boca pelo maxilar de Lily, distribuindo beijos até seu pescoço e focando-se lá. Ela precisou morder os lábios para não gemer alto demais quando sentiu os dentes dele arranharem sobre sua pele.

Cravou ainda mais suas unhas nas costas dele, descendo as mãos até que chegasse no cós de sua calça jeans, passeando por ele, brincando com a barra de sua cueca boxer enquanto o arranhava levemente na região. Rosnando, James puxou as mãos dela que se aventuravam cada vez mais longe, e colocou-as acima da cabeça de Lily, prensando-as contra a parede assim como seu corpo. Com uma única mão, James segurou seus pulsos enquanto que, com a outra, puxava sua cintura de encontro à dele.

Lily ofegou ao _senti-lo_.

Eles se beijaram novamente, de forma intensa e avassaladora. Lily não conseguia imaginar quando eles parariam e, por Vader, eles não teriam parado não fosse o celular que vibrava insistentemente entre eles.

Soltando uma exclamação de frustração, James se afastou um pouco de Lily, fazendo com que ela, extremamente envergonhada, puxasse o telefone de dentro dos seios, onde havia guardado para não precisar carregar a bolsa. Tentando estabilizar a respiração o suficiente para que pudesse falar, Lily atendeu enquanto sentia arrepios percorrerem sua espinha enquanto James brincava com uma mexa de seu cabelo.

— Alô?

— _Lily, onde você está?_ — Era Frank e, pelo tom de voz, estava preocupado.

— Ah, oi. — Lily disse e precisou morder os lábios para não acabar gemendo ao sentir os dentes de James se fecharem sobre o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela fechou os olhos, lutando fracamente contra as sensações que preenchiam seu corpo. — Aconteceu... aconteceu alguma coisa?

— _É a Petunia._ — Frank disse, mas foi interrompido quando alguém gritou alguma coisa perto dele. — _Você está aonde, Lily? Não estou te vendo aqui no pub..._

— Vim no banheiro. O que aconteceu com a Petunia? — Lily segurou o rosto de James, impedindo-o de mordê-la novamente. A preocupação com a irmã pareceu despertá-la, mesmo que levemente.

— _Ela sumiu_. _Estava sentada onde você havia deixado, mas, agora eu fui ver e ela não estava mais lá. Perguntei no bar e disseram que ela havia saído. Não pude ir atrás porque a Alice estava tentando subir em cima de uma mesa e Marley a estava estimulando_. — A voz de Frank era trêmula de riso. — _Te liguei porque não te encontrei e pensei que pudesse ter ido atrás dela, mas se você ainda está aqui é melhor procurarmos por Petunia antes que ela faça algo de que se arrependa depois_.

— Ah, merda. Ela pode ter ido atrás daquele traste. — Lily reclamou, sentindo toda a euforia de segundos atrás sumir. — Obrigada, Frank. Já estou indo. Me encontre no lado de fora, perto do carro. — E, sem esperar pela resposta do garoto, Lily desligou.

James a observava de perto, porém não mais tentava mordê-la.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Petunia? — Ele perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

— Ela sumiu. — Lily suspirou e afastou uma mexa de cabelo para longe do rosto. — Então é melhor eu ir atrás dela antes que ela acabe fazendo alguma merda. — Encarou-o, sentindo o constrangimento voltar com força total ao perceber o que haviam acabado de fazer. — Ah... James, eu...

Mas ele a impediu de continuar inclinando-se em sua direção e beijando-a levemente. Fora um beijo tão doce e tão carinhoso, que Lily sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Seu coração parecia estar dando mortais dentro de seu peito e ela não conseguia lembrar o que deveria fazer a seguir.

— É melhor você se apressar. — Ele disse, quase sussurrando, fazendo-a estremecer por inteiro. — Mas a gente se fala, Lily.

Juntando o último resquício de suas forças, Lily assentiu e sorriu fracamente para ele.

— Até mais, James. — Ela disse, meio zonza e começou a se afastar. Contudo, antes que saísse do corredor, sentiu os dedos de James se fecharem sobre sua mão direita. Voltou a encará-lo e sua expressão era totalmente diferente do que ela jamais havia visto.

— Eu gosto de você, Lily. Gosto _muito_.

Lily sorriu para ele, sentindo uma estranha felicidade a invadir.

— Também gosto de você, James. _Muito_. — E, dizendo aquilo, deu as costas para ele, saindo do corredor para o pub que parecia ainda mais cheio do que antes, fazendo com que a caminhada até a saída fosse muito mais difícil do que havia sido para entrar.

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar ao perceber que a garota da foto a observava sair do pub, mas preferiu não pensar muito sobre aquilo, pois imaginar o que ela faria com aquela foto poderia deixa-la _ainda mais_ confusa e desmedidamente nervosa do que já estava.

Saiu do _pub_ e o ar fresco da noite a atingiu em cheio, colaborando para que ela organizasse os pensamentos. Ou _tenta-los_ organizar o máximo que podia depois de toda aquela loucura.

— Onde você estava, Lily? — Marlene indagou assim que Lily sentou no banco do carona ao seu lado. — Você sumiu. — A voz da amiga estava meio abafada, contudo, Lily percebeu, ela não estava tão embriagada quanto Alice que estava praticamente deitada no banco de trás, as pernas em cima de Marlene, totalmente apagada.

— Longa história, Marley. — Lily disse e respirou fundo, voltando-se para Frank que a encarava com desconfiança. — Vamos para a casa do Vernon, tenho quase certeza de que, se Petunia foi para algum lugar, é para lá que está indo.

Lily estava certa quanto aquilo, é claro, porém, como tudo na vida dela: era tarde demais para que pudesse tentar mudar alguma coisa.

* * *

 **[DOMINGO - 17 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

 _Lily: Sirius, pelo amor de Vader_

 _Lily: quando puder, vê se fala comigo_

 _Lily: eu PRECISO te contar umas coisas antes que enlouqueça_

 _Lily: EU ESTOU SURTANDO_

* * *

 _fangirlily: não sei como reagir_

 _fangirlily: acho que estou meio morta_

 _fangirlily: ou meio viva_

 _fangirlily: EU PRECISO MUITO GRITAR COM ALGUÉM, MAS AS MINHAS AMIGAS ESTÃO_

 _fangirlily: TODAS MORTAS E DORMINDO ENQUANTO QUE EU NEM OS OLHOS CONSEGUI_

 _fangirlily: FECHAR AINDA PORQUE_

 _fangirlily: estou morta_

 _fangirlily: falando em morte_

 _fangirlily: minha mãe vai me matar quando eu chegar em casa sem a Petunia_

 _fangirlily: acho que vou dormir aqui na casa da Marlene essa noite_

 _fangirlily: e pelo resto da semana_

 _fangirlily: POR VADER, DEU A LOUCA NA MINHA VIDA_

 _fangirlily: que morte_

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA - 18 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Lily sentia o estômago embrulhado de fome enquanto abria o portão de sua casa. Havia se acordado tão atrasada que tivera de ir para a _Movie-Maker_ sem almoçar. Nem todas as barrinhas de cereais que havia comido durante a tarde pareciam ter feito mossa à fome brutal que sentia corroer suas entranhas.

E ela ainda tivera de ir buscar sua fantasia novamente, pois, depois de experimentar, percebera que havia emagrecido e precisava de alguns ajustes. Como se ela precisasse ficar ainda mais magra do que já era, francamente.

E, é claro que, num momento desesperador como aquele, James Potter precisava se materializar, com toda sua beleza e expressão de quem sabe que beija muito bem, bem ao seu lado.

— Hey. — Ele cumprimentou-a, sorrindo de forma marota.

O rosto de Lily imediatamente fez _cosplay_ de tomate maduro e tornou-se extremamente vermelho em questão de segundos. Desde que saíra da festa no _Três Vassouras_ , Lily não o havia visto, pois ficara na casa de Marlene. Portanto, obviamente, precisou de todas as suas forças para evitar gritar ou sair correndo devido à loucura que a acometeu ao vê-lo tão perto, o que fez com que ela lembrasse com perfeição da forma como haviam trocado amassos no corredor mal iluminado do pub.

— Hey. — Forçou-se a dizer, sentindo que estava muito perto de sofrer um infarto. _Pela força_ , como ele conseguia ficar mais bonito a cada dia? — Tudo bem?

James se encostou nas grades do portão, inclinando-se para ela.

 _— Tudo_. — Ele sorriu ainda mais e esticou a mão, arrumando uma mecha de cabelo dela que insistia em cair sobre sua testa. Lily sugou o ar, sentindo-se imediatamente tensa. — Chegando do trabalho? Não te vi ontem.

— Fiquei na casa de uma amiga. — Ela comentou, contendo um tremor.

— Hm. — James murmurou, encarando-a de modo divertido. — O que vai fazer hoje à noite?

Lily estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco diante de suas palavras quando os gritos a distraíram.

— COMO VOCÊ OUSA TRAZÊ-LO PARA NOSSA CASA? — A voz aguda de Helena pareceu explodir de dentro da casa, exalando fúria e ressentimento. — DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE ELE TE FEZ, PETUNIA! COMO OUSA? COMO ISSO ACONTECEU? EU _DISSE PARA LILY QUE..._

— Ah, merda. — Lily disse, sentindo sua euforia esfarelar ao ouvir os gritos furiosos da mãe. — Merda, merda, merda. — Reclamou e voltou os olhos para a rua percebendo pela primeira vez o conhecido carro prateado de Vernon. — Merda.

— O que...? — James começou a perguntar, obviamente curioso por conta dos gritos.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, respirando profundamente antes de terminar de abrir o portão.

— Você me perguntou o que eu faria essa noite e a resposta é que: provavelmente vou ser morta e enterrada sem direito a um funeral. — E, cruzando o portão, sorriu para ele. — Tchau, James.

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA - 20 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Era tarde da noite e Lily estava trancada em seu quarto. Sentia fome, contudo, se recusava a descer para afanar algo da geladeira enquanto sua mãe não estivesse totalmente apagada.

Os berros de dois dias atrás ainda faziam Lily se remexer incomodada. Nunca vira Helena Evans tão furiosa. Com razão, é claro.

Petunia, aparentemente, havia perdido toda sua razoabilidade depois da bebedeira de sábado. Ao fugir do _pub_ , correra para a casa de Vernon, esquecendo-se completamente do fato que ele não deveria estar lá, pois naquele final de semana iria acontecer a janta de noivado com a Bellatrix Black.

Só que ele _estava em casa_. E, se as coisas na casa dos Evans estavam feias, na casa dos Dursley estava duplamente pior. Ao que parecia, Vernon havia desistido do casamento em um ato de revolta contra os pais. Lily ficara realmente surpresa ao descobrir aquilo, pois, francamente, jamais pensara que Vernon seria capaz de falar qualquer coisa que não fosse para agradar aos pais, mas, ao que parecia, ele _realmente_ gostava de Petunia.

Como a vida andava surpreendente desde então.

Pelo pouco que a irmã contara, as coisas na casa dos Dursley haviam sido quase uma terceira guerra mundial. E, é claro, de forma muito racional, Petunia decidira levar Vernon – que fora chutado de casa – para a casa dos pais.

Era pedir muito para que Helena não sofresse um infarto.

Nem mesmo Lily, que entendia razoavelmente o lado da irmã, conseguia encontrar um motivo para ela ter feito uma coisa absurda daquelas. Mas Petunia fizera e, depois da explosão da mãe delas, Edward, com muito custo, conseguira acalmá-la e convencê-la de que não havia nada a fazer a não ser deixar a poeira abaixar até que pudessem conversar com os Dursley e tentar resolver toda aquela situação.

Desde então, a casa dos Evans se tornara um inferno. Os almoços eram em um silêncio mórbido e, por mais que Vernon fosse amigável e simpático, o clima parecia apenas piorar com o passar dos dias.

Era apenas um alívio muito grande quando Lily ia para o trabalho, pois, daquela forma, ficava longe da ira de Helena Evans por algumas horas que parecia culpa-la pelo erro da irmã.

O estômago de Lily roncou novamente, fazendo-a suspirar. Ela precisava _comer alguma coisa_. Decidira não jantar, após mais uma briga entre Petunia e Helena, mas a escolha parecia muito errada então.

Puxando o celular pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, Lily acessou seu Twitter e, de forma automática, entrou na conta _dele_. Não havia nada novo por lá. Só um aviso de que a "Festa dos 3 milhões" seria no próximo sábado, no _Três Vassouras_ , e que todas as fãs estavam convidadas a comparecerem e mais alguns tweets aleatórios sobre a Odette e algumas menções à Sirius que, até então, não havia respondido.

Lily sentiu o estômago apertar, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo com Sirius e porquê ele não estava entrando em sua conta. Deu mais alguma fuxicada por lá, desinteressada. A verdade era que fazia dias que Lily não tuitava de forma decente. Qualquer coisa desde que beijara James/Petunia levara Vernon para casa, parecia desmedidamente desinteressante.

Estava quase fechando o aplicativo quando algo lhe ocorreu: a menina da foto com flash.

Tudo bem que Lily havia tido muitas coisas com as quais se preocupar desde aquela festa, mas como pudera esquecer alguém com tamanha informação em suas mãos?

Clicando no balão de pesquisas, Lily jogou "a ruiva do snap" e apertou em _pesquisar._ Enquanto esperava, sentia o estômago reclamar dos maus tratos e da falta de comida. Quando, por fim, a pesquisa foi concluída, ela demorou um longo tempo até perceber o que estava lendo.

* * *

 _prongslove: AI MEU DEUS, JILY É REAL, A RUIVA DO SNAP PEGOU_

 _ALOKADOPRONGS: EU TO BEM MORTA COM ISSO DA RUIVA DO SNAP_

 _andielove: QUERIA ESTAR VIVA PARA PODER ESTAR MORTA DEPOIS DESSA NOVIDADE SOBRE O JamesPotter E A RUIVA DO SNAP_

 _aruivadosnaaap: COMO PODE ESSA RUIVA DO SNAP SER TÃO SORTUDA?_

* * *

E, cada vez que atualizava a página, mais tweets parecidos apareciam. Esquecendo-se completamente da fome que corroía suas entranhas, Lily sentiu a agitação se abater sobre ela enquanto ela descia pelo _feed_. Estava tentando achar o motivo de toda aquela loucura – embora já tivesse suas desconfianças – quando viu o tweet que fez com que ela perdesse todo o oxigênio que havia em seus pulmões.

* * *

 _iolanthepotter: JamesPotter E LILY AKA RUIVA DO SNAP ESTAVAM SE BEIJANDO ASAUSHAIISOHAUIOSJKLOAAI ADEUS MUNDO [Imagem dos dois se beijando na parte mais reservada do Três Vassouras]_

* * *

Lily reconheceu a foto, pois sabia o momento em que havia sido tirada. Lembrou a expressão de surpresa no rosto da garota quando o flash estourou sobre eles e o modo como ela praticamente saiu correndo antes que os dois falassem alguma coisa.

Clicando sobre a foto, Lily deu zoom, abismada com o que seus olhos viam.

— Ah, _meu Vader_...

* * *

 **N/A:** **E aí, pessoas? Tudo bem com vocês? Demorei um pouco, mas voltei com mais um capítulo de FGLY!**

 **Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir escrever capítulos pequenos nessa fanfic, me perdoem por isso, é totalmente involuntário.**

 **Enfim, gente, me contem o que acharam, right? Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu de escrever**

 **Beijinhos e até breve**

* * *

 **Comentários:**

 _Obrigada a BellaSchwartz, Mylle Malfoy P.W, Marismylle, Elyon, laisevero, Karol, Bru Evans, Dafny, Juliete Chiarelli, Guest e Lily and James always pelos comentários mais do que maravilhosos no último capítulo :)_

 _Amo vocês!_


	13. 12 - Atração

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **Nota:** o capítulo à seguir contém algumas cenas de conteúdo adulto (+18).

* * *

 **12\. Atração**

* * *

 **[QUINTA-FEIRA - 21 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Lily andava de um lado para o outro sem saber exatamente como reagir. O celular estava sobre a cama onde ela o largara depois de surtar o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

Certo, tudo bem que, depois da foto que a menina havia tirado, ela deveria ter imaginado que uma coisa daquelas poderia acontecer. Mas, por mais idiota que fosse, ela estava esperando que a menina tivesse compaixão. Que acabasse esquecendo. Que, por algum motivo qualquer, desistisse de divulgar aquela foto tão constrangedora.

Mas, Lily suspirou, resignada, se ela fosse a garota, com certeza teria postado a foto muito tempo antes. Na hora do beijo inclusive, só para divulgar ao mundo uma novidade como aquela: seu ídolo estava aos beijos com alguém.

Só que ela _não era aquela menina_ e a pessoa com quem James Potter estava aos beijos era Lily Evans. Sentiu-se ultrajada, a vontade de vagar toda a noite a procura da casa da menina apenas para esfolar a cara dela no asfalto era intensa. Tanto que Lily estava indo em direção a porta quando se deu conta do que estava prestes a fazer.

— Por Vader, Lily, se acalme. — Ela disse e respirou fundo.

 _The Imperial March_ soou, assustando-a.

Correndo para o celular, deparou-se com uma ligação de Marlene. Atendeu.

— Alô?

— _Lily Evans, como você ousa?! Como pôde me esconder algo tão importante quanto esses agarramentos com James Potter no Três Vassouras?_ — Marlene tinha a voz levemente engrolada de quem estava com sono. — _Estava indo dormir agora e entrei no Twitter para ver as novidades e, meu Deus, adivinha o que eu vejo sendo retuitado na minha timeline? VOCÊ, SUA FILHA DA MÃE, AOS BEIJOS COM JAMES POTTER! Você está pensando o que comigo? Está achando que eu sou trouxa para me esconder as coisas desse-_

— Marley, calma. — Lily interrompeu-a, sabendo que aquilo iria longe se ela não a acalmasse. — Tudo bem, eu não contei...

— _TUDO BEM É UMA OVA, SUA-_

— CALMA! — Lily se exaltou, interrompendo a amiga novamente. — Eu já estou surtando o suficiente sem você azucrinar os meus ouvidos, obrigada. — Reclamou e ouviu Marlene murmurar, contrafeita. — Desculpa por não contar, okay? Vocês estavam bêbadas demais depois da festa e com todo esse rolo com a Petunia quase não entrei no Twitter ou falei com vocês

Respirando profundamente, numa óbvia tentativa de se acalmar, Marlene respondeu:

— _Tudo bem, eu te perdoo, mas só se você me contar nos mínimos detalhes como é que foi esse beijo com James Potter. Pela foto vocês parecem estar bastante empolgados._ — Riu, divertida.

Sentindo as bochechas corarem ao lembrar do ocorrido, Lily voltou a caminhar de um lado a outro no quarto, tentando acalmar a respiração o suficiente para conseguir falar sem ficar suspirando ao pensar nos beijos de James Potter.

— Eu esbarrei nele no bar e ele me derrubou cerveja-

— _Vocês tinham combinado de se encontrar lá?_ — Marlene estava em seu modo detetive, Lily podia até mesmo imaginar sua expressão: a testa franzida e os lábios semicerrados, olhos brilhantes e estreitos enquanto imaginava mil e uma cenas diferentes. Conhecia a amiga há tempo demais para saber que ela não descansaria até ter todos os detalhes.

— Não, Marley, a gente simplesmente se esbarrou. Não fazia a menor ideia de que ele estaria lá. Até porque quem decidiu ir para lá foi a Alice e o Frank. De qualquer forma, esbarrei nele e ele acabou virando cerveja no meu vestido. Quando fui xingar o ser humano inconsequente que estragou o tecido maravilhoso daquela peça que paguei em várias prestações, deparei-me com ele e aí-

— _Aí vocês se agarraram no meio do povo todo? —_ Marlene voltou a interrompê-la, fazendo com que Lily exclamasse, irritada.

— Pela força, Marley, me deixe terminar e fique quieta! — Lily reclamou e, sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, foi até a janela, abrindo-a para observar a noite, algo que sempre fazia toda vez que estava nervosa ou entediada.

O único problema era que ela havia esquecido do _pequeno_ detalhe de que: James Potter era seu novo vizinho e que o quarto de gravações dele ficava exatamente à frente da janela de seu quarto. Portanto, é claro que, quando ela abriu a cortina para observar a noite de modo totalmente inconsequente, deparou-se com o quarto azul onde, obviamente, James Potter estava.

Sugando uma respiração, Lily ficou imóvel, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Estava prestes a voltar a fechar a cortina quando ele ergueu os olhos para ela parecendo surpreso ao vê-la.

Sabendo que de nada adiantaria fechar a cortina, Lily acenou para ele, sentindo-se a pessoa mais estúpida do universo. Como pudera esquecer algo tão crucial quanto o fato de que era vizinha de seu _ídolo virtual?_ Francamente, quem esquecia uma coisa _daquelas?_

Bem, aparentemente, ela, Lily Evans.

— _Lily?_ — A voz de Marlene soou em seu ouvido, assustando-a e fazendo com que ela quase derrubasse o celular.

— Merda. — Lily reclamou, firmando o celular o ouvido enquanto observava o sorriso aparecer nos lábios de James. Sentiu vontade de xingá-lo... ou seria de beijá-lo? Por _Vader_ , ela enlouqueceria.

— _O que aconteceu?_ — Marlene parecia impaciente com a amiga que se recusava a falar.

— Marley, eu te ligo depois, okay? — Lily disse assim que viu James erguer-se da poltrona onde estava sentado e encaminhar-se para a janela.

— _QUÊ? VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZ-_

— Marlene, eu disse _depois_ , pelo amor de Vader. — Lily bufou e, sem esperar por uma resposta, desligou a ligação.

— Hey. — Ouviu James chama-la e somente o som de sua voz fez com que um calafrio a percorresse. Pela milésima vez, Lily se perguntou como diabos ele conseguia fazer aquilo com ela.

— Hey. — Ela tentou sorrir para ele, mas sentiu seu rosto formar uma careta. Sentia-se muito constrangida ainda para conseguir encará-lo por muito mais do que poucos minutos antes de derreter e virar uma poça de ossos e pele no chão.

— Acordada a essa hora? — Ele brincou, escorando-se no beiral da janela enquanto a encarava. Lily precisou se esforçar um pouco para ouvi-lo, pois ele estava, obviamente, se controlando para não acordar todos os vizinhos.

— Não estou com sono. — Lily disse, embora aquilo não fosse exatamente verdade. Ela não conseguia dormir porque a) estava com fome, pois não havia jantado, b) estava chocada demais com os tweets que havia visto e c) não conseguia parar de imaginar nas consequências que aquela imagem dela e de James aos beijos poderia causar. Isso para não falar da falta de ar repentina que sentira ao vê-lo e falar com ele, mesmo estando há vários metros de distância. — E você, o que faz acordado a essa hora? — Ela indagou, fingindo-se de despreocupada quando na verdade adoraria gritar para ele e perguntar que diabos iriam fazer com relação àquela foto.

— Estava editando alguns vídeos. — Ele disse e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — E tomei café demais, acabei ficando sem sono. — Deu de ombros e inclinou-se um pouco mais para fora da janela. — Como estão as coisas por aí?

Lily deixou os ombros caírem, olhando para a janela do lado esquerdo que era a do quarto de sua mãe, imaginando se ela finalmente havia ido dormir.

— Péssimas. — Ela disse, sentindo-se cansada. Afastou aquela mecha teimosa do rosto, voltando-se para ele. — Mas vão melhorar. _Espero_.

James encarou-a em silêncio por alguns instantes, deixando-a sem jeito e desconfortável. E então ele sorriu, roubando todo o fôlego que ela possuía.

— Vai ficar acordada por muito tempo? — Ele perguntou no que ela simplesmente deu de ombros, sem encontrar forças para fazer sua boca funcionar ou encontrar palavras para dizer. — Quer dar uma volta? Quero dizer, para espairecer? As coisas parecem complicadas do seu lado do muro. — E sorriu novamente.

— Ah... — Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco mais e mordeu os lábios, imaginando o que deveria fazer. Por um lado, ela queria com todas as forças sair de casa para ficar perto de _JAMES POTTER_ , mas, por outro, não sabia como sua mãe reagiria caso ela saísse e não a avisasse.

— Ou você pode vir até aqui e a gente senta na beira da piscina para tomar café. É uma combinação ótima. Na verdade, eu estava indo fazer isso agora mesmo, mas, como boa apreciadora de café que você é, talvez goste de provar os que Peter trouxe. São _maravilhosos_. Você, _definitivamente_ , não vai querer perder uma coisa dessas. — E, piscando para ela de forma marota, adicionou: — E eu tenho certeza de que sua mãe não vai se importar se você vier até aqui, afinal é quase como estar em casa, hm?

— Oh, que jogo baixo, James Potter. — Lily ouviu-se dizer, estreitando os olhos em descrença. — Me oferecer um café diferente à essa hora da madrugada, só porque eu sou fraca demais para resistir. Que péssima pessoa que você é.— Lily reclamou, embora um sorrisinho divertido insistisse em escapar de seus lábios.

A quem ela queria enganar, afinal de contas? Se estava mais do que óbvio que adoraria passar qualquer mísero segundo perto de James Potter?

* * *

— Piscina e café? — Lily comentou, rindo, enquanto mexia os pés dentro d'água. Era uma noite quente de verão e ela não podia negar que se sentia aliviada em poder se refrescar.

— Pode parecer estranho, mas é uma ótima combinação. Fazia sempre enquanto estava em casa. Como você deve saber, nós, adoradores de café, sofremos muito nessa época do ano. Portanto, enquanto me refresco na água, posso tomar café sem medo de acabar morrendo de calor. — Ele disse e tomou mais um gole de sua caneca com a ilustração da T.A.R.D.I.S. exatamente igual a que ela segurava. Lily observou-as por alguns instantes, admirando os detalhes. Assim como por café, Lily tinha uma tara por canecas.

— Onde estão os outros? — Ela perguntou, após tomar mais alguns goles do maravilhoso café que James havia preparado. Havia uma mistura de café com canela e mais alguma coisa que ela não conseguia descobrir o que era que fazia com que ela se sentisse mais quente que o normal.

— Remus e Peter? — James indagou e ela assentiu. — Remus saiu com a Mary para Deus sabe onde e, Peter, está em coma sobre a cama. É sério, juro que não sei como ele consegue dormir tão pesado. — Sorriu.

Lily, porém, não conseguiu achar graça no comentário dele, pois estava mais concentrada na primeira informação.

— Então Remus e a Mary estão tendo mesmo algo sério? — Ela indagou e não pôde disfarçar o desgosto em sua voz.

Suspirando forte, James deu de ombros.

— Acho que sim... — Murmurou.

— Sirius não deve estar feliz com isso. — Lily comentou, ignorando o olhar surpreso que James lançou para ela ao dizer aquelas palavras. — Não consigo entender... — Sacudiu-se. — Mas isso não é da minha conta.

— E nem da minha. — James disse, embora estivesse óbvio de que tudo aquilo o irritasse mais do que estava deixando transparecer.

— Você tem falado com o Sirius? — Lily perguntou, de repente, franzindo o cenho ao lembrar do fato de Sirius estar sumido há alguns dias.

— Eu falei com ele ontem. — James comentou. — Liguei, mas foi rápido, ele falou que estava ocupado e que depois retornaria.

— E ele retornou?

— Não. — James encarou-a e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, em um gesto automático. Lily precisou segurar-se para não suspirar. — A família de Sirius é _complicada_.

— Eu sei. — Ela assentiu e, mais uma vez, deparou-se com a expressão de surpresa de James. O garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Vocês parecem ter conversado bastante. — James disse e Lily não pode deixar de perceber um tom tanto quanto esquisito na voz dele.

Sentindo as bochechas corarem – como era de praxe ao estar perto de James Potter – Lily voltou a encarar a piscina, tentando não pensar na proximidade na qual se encontravam e no que havia acontecido da última vez em que haviam estado tão perto.

— Nós conversamos bastante, sim. — Disse, lembrando de todas as vezes em que Sirius havia invadido seu quarto e sentindo um aperto no peito ao perceber o quanto sentia falta daquilo. — Ele me contou sobre o irmão dele. E da família, na verdade.

— É? — James parecia resignado. Lily achou engraçada a reação, imaginando que aquele assunto deveria ser um dos tópicos que somente "melhores amigos" deveriam saber. Ao pensar naquilo, sentiu-se imediatamente enternecida pelo fato de Sirius ter confiado a ela algo tão importante. E, mais uma vez, sentiu-se preocupada pelo sumiço do garoto.

— Sim. Sirius consegue ser realmente insuportável quando quer, mas acho que acabou gostando de mim.

— A pergunta é: quem não gosta? — James brincou, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

Lily rolou os olhos, sentindo uma vontade absurda de afundar na piscina até que todo o calor de seu corpo esvaísse, mas sabia que seria muito ridículo fazer uma coisa daquelas.

— Você se surpreenderia. — Lily comentou. — Minha mãe, por exemplo, está furiosa comigo. Acha que é culpa minha a Petunia ter enlouquecido por causa do ex.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que está acontecendo, afinal? — Ele parecia realmente curioso, embora obviamente constrangido de perguntar aquilo tão diretamente. — Quero dizer, não que você precise falar, é claro, mas...

— Você lembra que a Petunia e o Vernon terminaram, não é? — Ele assentiu. — Pois bem, os pais do Vernon são donos dessa grande empresa de brocas e acharam que seria muito mais produtivo casar o filho único e herdeiro com outra herdeira de outra empresa e, de preferência, de um dos sócios. — James imediatamente estreitou os olhos, parecendo entender aonde ela iria chegar. — Eles arranjaram um casamento para o Vernon e ele acabou com a Petunia, o que não é nada surpreendente, afinal ele sempre se deixou levar pelos pais.

— Babaca. — James bufou e Lily concordou, mas então soltou um suspiro resignado. — E com quem ele iria casar?

Lily riu diante da pergunta, pensando na coincidência absurda que tudo aquilo era.

— Você deve conhecer uma tal de Bellatrix Black?

Os olhos de James arregalaram de surpresa e incredulidade.

— Não... A Bellatrix? _Prima do Sirius?_ Você tem de estar brincando! — James não parecia acreditar. — Depois de todo esforço que ela fez para casar com o Rodolphos... meu Deus, ela deve ter ficado furiosa! E foi por isso que Sirius teve de ir! Eles iriam comemorar ou algo assim, não? — Voltou-se para ela, abismado.

— Na verdade, era uma janta de noivado. Só que, aparentemente, Vernon se revoltou nesse dia e acabou desmanchando o noivado antes mesmo dele acontecer.

— Você está _brincando!_ — James disse, encarando-a, estupefato.

Lily riu e rolou os olhos.

— Quem me dera. Vernon nem chegou a ir para Godric's Hollow.

— E então ele procurou a Petunia e seus pais ficaram furiosos? — James completou, pensativo, encarando-a enquanto esperava a confirmação.

Lily riu, perguntando-se se ele realmente pensava que a vida dos Evans era assim tão fácil.

— Não. Petunia foi atrás dele e, ao saber que ele havia desistido do noivado, voltou com ele. Os pais, furiosos, expulsaram ele de casa. E agora ele está morando aqui. — Respirou fundo, abismada com a quantidade absurda de merda em que aquilo tudo havia se tornado. —Meus pais não estão _nada felizes_. Bem, meu pai não está muito preocupado, mas minha mãe...

— Ela realmente não gosta do Vernon. — Ele comentou, óbvio.

— Não. — Lily assentiu e então o silêncio voltou a recair sobre ambos, enquanto bebericavam seus cafés.

Continuaram assim, apenas o som da água enquanto balançavam os pés ocupando o espaço entre eles, e Lily percebeu o quanto se sentia à vontade quando estava perto dele. E o quão estranho tudo aquilo era.

— Estou tentando imaginar como Petunia acabou indo atrás do Vernon. — Ele quebrou o silêncio, encarando a piscina de forma pensativa.

— Ah, ela estava muito bêbada, acabou agindo por impulso. — Lily disse e deu de ombros.

— Ah, então foi no sábado, quando ela bebeu demais e você foi embora depois de... — James interrompeu-se e Lily percebeu que o pescoço dele estava vermelho, assim como suas bochechas.

Sentindo o próprio rosto pegar fogo, Lily limpou a garganta antes de responder.

— Sim, foi naquele dia, depois de... — Mas também se interrompeu, sentindo o constrangimento atingi-la em cheio.

Ambos se encaravam, o ar ameno e amigável de segundos atrás estava completamente desaparecido. Lily podia ver nos olhos castanhos de James que ele estava lembrando das mesmas coisas que ela: o modo como haviam se beijado no sábado, a forma como haviam trocado toques e quando admitiram um para o outro que se gostavam.

Lily sabia que estava se inclinando na direção dele e que deveria parar, mas nenhum músculo de seu corpo parecia responder ao comando de seu cérebro. James também estava se aproximando, encarando-a com aquela expressão de tirar o fôlego, fazendo-a sentir-se imediatamente necessitada dos lábios dele sobre os dela.

E foi o que ele fez: terminou com os centímetros que faltavam entre eles e grudou seus lábios aos dela. A princípio o beijo foi calmo, suave e lento, o que fez com que o sangue de Lily parecesse engrossar dentro de suas veias, tornando cada batida lenta de seu coração um martírio para o desejo que eclodia em seu peito.

James esticou-se mais em direção a ela, soltando a caneca e segurando o rosto de Lily entre suas mãos, fazendo com que ela se sentisse estranhamente emocionada.

Era diferente beijá-lo daquela forma, tão terna, tão carinhosa.

Lily aproximou-se ainda mais, ouvindo a água protestar enquanto se movia de forma imprudente ao ir de encontro a ele, abraçando-o enquanto suspirava com a proximidade.

Ela ouviu perfeitamente quando a respiração de James pareceu oscilar, assim que os braços dela o puxaram para mais perto e então ele soltou seu rosto, usando as mãos para cavar dentre os cabelos dela, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem por toda extensão de sua nuca e costas. James afastou a mão esquerda de seus cabelos, descendo-a de modo que pudesse segurar Lily pela cintura. E então apertou-a ainda mais contra ele.

Estavam em uma posição inegavelmente desconfortável ali, sentados, tortos e com os pés na piscina, portanto foi muito natural para James rolar com ela sobre si, deitando-a na grama baixa e deitando sobre ela.

Lily abriu os olhos que, antes de um verde tão vívido, estavam escuros. Suas pupilas totalmente dilatadas indicavam a quantidade de desejo que sentia.

James precisou conter um gemido ao sentir toda a extensão do corpo dela contra o dele: languido, macio e quente. Ele sentiu-se endurecer imediatamente e, pela expressão no rosto de Lily, ela sentiu também.

Sorrindo de uma forma tão perversa que o surpreendeu, Lily puxou-o para mais um beijo, deixando-o totalmente sem fôlego.

A combinação de grama fria contra o corpo quente de James Potter fazia Lily suspirar, deixando-a totalmente trêmula e entregue àquele momento. James a beijava com afinco, aprofundando o beijo e mordendo seu lábio inferior em tempos intercalados. Logo ele desceu para seu pescoço enquanto ela tentava controlar-se para não acabar gemendo.

Era como reviver o corredor escuro, contudo, talvez porque sabiam que estavam sozinhos – exceto por Peter que, segundo James, estava morto sobre a cama – tudo parecia muito mais intenso. Lily sentia o suor escorrer por suas costas, tamanho era o calor que sentia, mas não conseguia se importar.

Tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era em James Potter e em seus lábios que não paravam de descer, desenhando uma trilha de fogo por todo seu maxilar, passando para seu pescoço onde, ela tinha certeza, deixaria uma marca de suas mordidas e então descendo ainda mais em direção ao seu colo.

Ela afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele, sentindo-se totalmente à mercê dos beijos de James Potter. A constatação de que nada os impediria de dar continuidade aquela situação tornava tudo mais real e sensível.

Percebendo onde ele iria chegar, Lily forçou-se sobre ele, impedindo-o de baixar ainda mais sua blusa e empurrando-o para baixo, ao seu lado. Sem dar muito tempo para que ele pudesse pensar, subiu por cima dele, não escondendo o gemido que escapou de seus lábios ao _encaixar-se sobre ele_. James xingou baixinho, fazendo-a sorrir.

Aproveitando-se da posição privilegiada em que estava, James enfiou as mãos por dentro da blusa dela, apertando-a e arranhando-a enquanto Lily o beijava e mordiscava em seu pescoço.

Eles suspiravam, desejosos e Lily parou de pensar no amanhã ou como tudo aquilo acabaria e _se_ acabaria. Eles estavam sozinhos em uma casa enorme, os muros altos que cobriam a área da piscina eram suficientes para deixá-los escondidos dos olhares alheios e não havia ninguém que pudesse interrompê-los.

Ou, bem, era assim que Lily pensava quando, ao sentir James tatear com as mãos pelo fecho de seu sutiã, soltando-o, o latido alto que ecoou pelo pátio fez com que ambos se sobressaltassem.

De um pulo, Lily afastou-se de James, sentindo o coração quase sair pela boca ao olhar para os lados a fim de descobrir a origem do barulho: era Odette. A cadela de James que até então havia estado escondida Vader sabia onde, decidira aparecer para interromper o que, com certeza, iria _muito longe_.

Erguendo-se de onde estivera deitada, Lily sentiu-se total e completamente constrangida ao dar-se conta do que estivera prestes a fazer ali, na grama do pátio de James Potter.

Imaginando que sua vergonha não poderia ser maior, percebeu o olhar do garoto – que havia acabado de se levantar do chão, aparentemente tão constrangido quanto ela – sobre seus seios.

Baixando o olhar captou o que ele deveria estar vendo: seu sutiã havia sido aberto, portanto sua blusa estava toda torta o que fazia com que seus seios ficassem um pouco à mostra _demais_ para o gosto dela.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, tentou parecer bastante madura ao comentar:

— Acho que a Odette está querendo a sua atenção, James. — Disse, sentindo-se extremamente estupida por conta daquilo.

James, que parecia tão surpreso com tudo aquilo quanto ela, foi até onde a cadela estava, abaixando-se para acaricia-la no pescoço, acalmando-a. Lily agradeceu, pois, assim que ele virou de costas, ela se aproveitou para arrumar a lingerie e tentar encontrar uma forma de tudo aquilo parecer menos constrangedor.

— Eu... ah... — James começou a falar quando soltou a Odette, voltando-se para Lily e encarando-a parecendo tão constrangido quanto ela. — Me desculpe por isso, a Odette é um pouco _ciumenta_ , eu acho. — Ele brincou, fazendo com que Lily corasse ainda mais.

Imaginou quando na vida iria conseguir passar mais do que poucos minutos junto de James Potter sem acabar passando alguma vergonha. Sentindo-se prestes a surtar – como sempre acontecia quando o via – Lily soube que precisava ir embora. Somente pensar no que estiveram tão próximos de fazer a deixava zonza. Ela queria, _muito_ , estar com ele daquela forma, contudo, pela segunda vez, o destino havia deixado muito claro que ainda não era o momento. Odette que o dissesse.

— Tudo bem. — Lily comentou, pensando em quantas vezes já havia repetido que "tudo estava bem" para James e imaginando quando é que ela diria aquilo de forma sincera. Suspirando, limpou a grama que havia em sua roupa enquanto falava: — Eu vou indo para casa, James. Devem ser quase as duas da madrugada e eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer amanhã de manhã. — Ergueu os olhos para ele, percebendo que o sorriso em seu rosto havia diminuído.

— Certo. — Ele disse, assentindo em concordância. —Vou te levar até lá.

— James, não precisa. Eu moro ali do lado. — Lily apontou em direção à sua casa, rolando os olhos para ele.

James deu de ombros.

— As ruas são perigosas essa hora da madrugada, Lily, então todo cuidado é pouco. — Sorriu para ela e, pegando-a pela mão, caminhou com ela pelo corredor que ficava ao lado da casa e que os levaria até a frente.

Quando, depois de menos de um minuto, chegaram em frente à casa da Lily, ela voltou-se para, sorrindo de forma besta.

— Muito obrigada, James. Me senti muito protegida no caminho até em casa. — Brincou e encostou-se no portão, sentindo o ar fugir de seus pulmões ao percebê-lo tão perto.

Da mesma forma que havia feito ao se despedir dela no Três Vassouras, James selou seus lábios aos dela, lento e preciso. O beijo era totalmente diferente dos que haviam dado minutos atrás, contudo a atingiam com a mesma intensidade. Talvez até mais.

Quando ele se afastou, beijou-a na ponta do nariz, fazendo com que um sorriso escapasse de seus lábios, os olhos verdes transpareciam um sentimento que nem mesmo ela conseguia explicar.

— Obrigada pelo café. — Ela disse com a voz rouca.

Em sua mais nova mania, James afastou os cabelos do rosto de Lily, piscando para ela.

— Obrigada pela companhia. — Disse. — Agora é melhor você entrar, antes que sua mãe descubra que está aqui fora falando com estranhos.

— Você não é estranho. — Lily resmungou, rolando os olhos para ele, embora abrisse o portão.

— É muito bom ouvir isso. — Ele disse, fazendo-a estremecer. — Boa noite, Lily.

— Boa noite, James. — Ela respondeu e então abriu o portão, caminhando em direção à sua casa, tentando fazer menos barulho possível. Não queria deparar-se com uma Helena Evans enfurecida. Não depois da noite _incrível_ que havia tido.

Ao apagar as luzes de seu quarto e deitar-se na cama, ergueu os dedos até os lábios, tocando-os com cuidado enquanto lembrava de todos os beijos que havia trocado com James e da quantidade infinita de beijos que ainda sentia vontade dar nele.

Poucos metros dali, James resmungava com Odette que o encarava com uma expressão de satisfação animal.

— Céus, Odette, porque você não está dormindo? — James bufou e então pegou as duas canecas próximas da piscina, sorrindo enquanto voltava para dentro da casa sem conseguir afastar Lily de seus pensamentos.

* * *

Sentindo-se bem como se houvesse dormido uma semana inteira e não apenas algumas poucas horas, James acordou de muito bom humor. Saindo do meio das cobertas, encaminhou-se para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho e eliminar os resquícios de sono de seu corpo.

Estava descendo as escadas, ainda secando o cabelo com a toalha, quando deu um encontrão em Peter que vinha na direção oposta. Estava prestes a abrir a boca para reclamar quando o amigo colocou um dedo sobre a boca e indicou o andar de baixo de onde, James percebeu tardiamente, o som de gritos irritados ecoavam.

— ... não consigo acreditar! — Mary dizia e em seu tom de voz estava clara a mágoa e o ressentimento. — Por que não me contou desde o início? Você achou que seria legal me tratar como uma palhaça, como uma segunda opção, Remus? Eu... não consigo acreditar.

— Mary, não é o que você está pensando, eu apenas... — Remus parecia desesperado. Somente ao ouvir sua voz James percebeu que o amigo não estava em uma situação confortável. — Me desculpe, eu realmente não queria mentir para você.

— Queria tanto que acabou mentindo, Remus.— Mary retrucou e então ambos ficaram em silêncio até que, por fim, ela voltou a falar. — Eu preferia que você tivesse me avisado, sabe, para que eu não entrasse tão de cabeça como fiz. Para que eu tivesse me preparado. Sabe o que mais dói? É perceber o quanto você mente, Remus, e o quanto isso machuca as pessoas que realmente se importam com você. Você magoou o Sirius e agora eu. Quem vai ser o próximo?

— Eu...

— Eu vou para o hotel. Sinto que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. — E então o som de passos foi ouvido e, antes que James e Peter pudessem sair da escada e se esconderem, Mary cruzou na outra ponta, erguendo os olhos para eles.

James sentiu o peito apertar ao perceber que a garota estava chorando.

— Tchau, James. Tchau, Peter. — Acenou para eles e, pegando a bolsa de cima do sofá, encaminhou-se em direção à porta sem nunca olhar para trás.

Somente quando ouviram o som da partida de carro é que ousaram se mover e desceram as escadas, deparando-se com um Remus pálido e com a expressão totalmente desgostosa. Ele ergueu os olhos para os amigos, forçando um sorriso para eles.

— Hey, meninos... A Mary...

— Foi embora. Nós ouvimos. — Peter disse, sem um pingo de culpa e então desviou do amigo, indo em direção à cozinha. — Sabe, Remus, ela tem razão.

— O quê? — Remus, parecendo atordoado com o amigo, também foi para a cozinha, sendo seguido de perto por James. — Do que está falando?

Abrindo a geladeira para pegar coisas para o café da manhã, Peter disse:

— De você ter medo de se assumir. — Respondeu, calmo e totalmente direto.

Até mesmo James ficou chocado com a absurda sinceridade do amigo. Remus sugou o ar, estupefato.

— O quê? — Remus conseguiu falar, após muito tempo no qual apenas encarou Peter colocar as coisas na mesa e preparar um sanduíche. — _Você não pode estar falando sério_.

— Remus, fala sério você! Eu te conheço desde sempre, cara. — Peter disse e rolou os olhos, voltando-se para James. — Diga para ele, James. Diga que está sendo babaca por ficar mentindo para si mesmo.

Sentindo-se encurralado, James olhou de Peter, que parecia a calma em pessoa, para Remus, que parecia prestes a explodir. Ambos esperavam por sua resposta e James gemeu internamente, sentindo todo o bom humor com o qual havia sido agraciado naquela manhã evaporar.

Suspirando, concordou com Peter.

— Ele tem razão, Remus. — James disse, por fim, sentindo-se estranho. Claro, ele sempre soubera do "segredo" de Remus, embora o amigo nunca falasse sobre aquilo. Assim como sempre soubera que havia alguma coisa entre ele e Sirius, mesmo que nenhum dos dois tocasse no assunto. Como Remus nunca havia falado qualquer coisa a respeito e parecia receoso demais de se abrir para ele sobre aquilo, James havia deixado para lá, pois sabia que aquilo não mudaria em nada o que sentia por ele.

Mas não podia negar a burrice de Remus e a forma como estava fazendo mal a si mesmo ao ficar tentando mudar algo que era de sua natureza.

— Vocês não podem estar falando sério! — Remus olhou de James para Peter como se esperasse que algum dos dois gritasse "Primeiro de Abril", mas, como nenhum deles o fez, esbravejou: — O que vocês pensam que eu sou para ficarem dizendo que "estou mentindo" para eu mesmo?

— _Gay?_ — A palavra escapou tão facilmente da boca de Peter que, novamente, James sentiu-se chocado. Ele sempre soubera que Peter não tinha muito tato para as coisas, mas daí falar uma coisa daquelas tão facilmente era insano! — Qual é, Remus, você não acha mesmo que a gente _se importa com isso_ , né? Como se não soubéssemos. — Mordeu o sanduíche, mastigando-o calmamente.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Remus lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de Peter e saiu da cozinha, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus e sumindo no segundo andar.

James, ainda parado perto da porta, não soube como reagir.

— Quer, James? — Peter perguntou, indicando o pão e o queijo para ele. — Está ótimo.

— Peter! — James finalmente disse, encaminhando-se para o armário e pegando o pacote de café.

— O quê? — O outro perguntou, indiferente. — Estava na hora dele ouvir umas verdades, James. O cara estava só enrolando essa menina porque tem medo de admitir o que é para si mesmo, porque tem medo de assumir para nós, que somos os melhores amigos dele, o que ele é. Se nos importássemos com isso, já teríamos falado há muito tempo, porque, francamente, era muito óbvio.

— Meu Deus, Peter, você tem a mesma delicadeza que aquela janela. — James comentou, assombrado com a sinceridade do amigo, embora concordasse com ele. Suspirando, colocou o café na cafeteira e foi procurar uma caneca enquanto esperava ficar pronto. Nenhum dia poderia começar bem sem café.

— Se fizer efeito e ele parar de agir como um babaca covarde, então minha sinceridade vai ter valido a pena. — Peter deu de ombros. — Ah, James, a McGonagall ligou e disse que queria falar com você.

— Oh, deve ser sobre a palestra em Hogwarts. — Comentou e então foi até o telefone fixo, pegando-o do suporte. — Ela te falou mais alguma coisa?

— Perguntou bastante sobre o Brasil e o que eu estava fazendo lá.

— E você gostou de lá?

— É um país incrível, James! Claro, agora eles estão enfrentando uma crise danada, mas é lindo. — Peter disse. — O povo é muito mais amigável do que por aqui, as pessoas _se importam_. É estranho voltar para a Inglaterra e não ter pessoas dando bom dia enquanto caminho pelas ruas. Isso para não falar nas maravilhas naturais que tem por lá.

— Você só foi para o Rio e São Paulo? — James perguntou, caminhando até a cafeteira enquanto digitava o número de McGonagall.

— Sim. — Peter assentiu. — Mais no Rio, na verdade, afinal o meu convite é para acompanhar as Olímpiadas e elas irão passar por lá. Estou bastante animado sobre os jogos, muitas ideias de vídeos e coberturas. — Os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto imaginava as ideias.

James sorriu e estava prestes a falar que estava feliz por ele ter sido chamado para algo tão importante quando McGonagall atendeu sua ligação.

— _James._

— Minnie! — James cumprimentou-a, alegre. — Bom dia.

— _Queria saber se você já decidiu o que vai fazer com o contrato de Slughorn_. — A voz dela pareceu se contrair ao pronunciar o nome do ex-marido.

— Ah, sobre isso... — James suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. — Eu pensei bastante e a proposta é realmente boa...

— _Então?_

— Mas eu preciso me dedicar à faculdade esse ano. Fiz uma promessa de que iria dar o melhor de mi que farei. Os meninos concordaram comigo, portanto não, nós não vamos assinar.

— _Ótimo_. — McGonagall parecia tão satisfeita que James soltou um risinho. — _Bem, era isso. Ah, amanhã irei até o Três Vassouras para arrumar os papéis do aluguel e, depois, voltarei para Londres. Diga ao Peter que falei com o Alex e que é para me avisar quando ele voltar para o Brasil, preciso discutir algumas coisas com a empresa que fez o convite_.

— Okay. Nos falamos, Minnie. — James disse. — Beijos.

— _Tchau, James_.

— Simpática como sempre. — James murmurou fazendo Peter sorrir. — Ela disse que falou com um tal de Alex e que é para você avisá-la quando estiver de volta ao Brasil, pois quer conversar com a empresa que fez o convite. — Pegou a caneca de café e foi até a mesa, sentando em frente ao amigo.

— Quando ela diz que quer conversar com alguém eu fico até com medo. — Peter brincou, fazendo com que James concordasse.

— Você não é o único, _Worm_.

* * *

— _E você desligou na minha cara! Que tipo de amiga você é que, além de me esconder que fica aos beijos com outra pessoa, ainda por cima desliga na minha cara?_

— Marley, por favor, não foi assim. Eu desliguei porque tive de fazer outra coisa...

— _Outra coisa? À uma da madrugada, sério? A quem você quer enganar, Lily Evans? Ande, me conte, que diabos está acontecendo?_ — Marlene parecia impaciente e Lily sabia que, em partes, a amiga tinha razão, contudo não era culpa dela que o destino decidisse agir e interferir justo quando estava ligando para Marlene.

— Okay, Marley, eu vou te contar, está bem? — Lily suspirou e segurou o celular entre o ombro e o ouvido enquanto terminava de arrumar a cama.

Deviam ser onze horas da manhã e, embora ela tivesse acordado há várias horas – sem ter conseguido dormir muito depois de toda a agitação da madrugada – somente naquele momento decidira fazer alguma coisa em relação à bagunça de seu quarto.

— _Anda, fala logo, Lily!_

— Okay, bem, eu esbarrei no James lá na festa...

— _Céus, Lily, você já contou essa parte. Não precisa enrolar tanto! Quero saber é da pegação, amiga! —_ Marlene bufou, contrafeita, fazendo com que Lily gargalhasse.

— Certo. _Depois_ que eu esbarrei em James, ele pediu para conversar comigo e então procuramos por um local mais calmo onde pudéssemos-

— _Dar uns amassos_.

— Marley! Não! James queria _mesmo_ conversar. Ele pediu desculpas por ter agido feito um idiota no dia do encontro com a Emme-

— _No dia do encontro com... LILY EVANS! Por que eu não estou sabendo como foi esse encontro também? Céus, parece que não te conheço mais!_ — O drama de Marlene era quase palpável.

Lily rolou os olhos para a amiga e estava prestes a reclamar da dramaticidade da ligação quando bateram na porta de seu quarto.

— Só um minuto, Marley. — Lily disse e, pulando por cima dos travesseiros que havia deixado no chão, abriu a porta. A sensação de déjà vu que a tomou a deixou sem fôlego ao deparar-se, mais uma vez, com James Potter parado no corredor, encarando-a, divertido.

— _Lily?_ — Marlene chamou-a.

— Depois eu te ligo, Mar'.

— _Depois... DE NOVO? Lily Evans o que-_ — Mas Lily já havia desligado.

— James.

— Bom dia. — Ele sorriu para ela, deixando-a imediatamente sem fôlego.

— Bom dia. — Lily repetiu com a voz fraca. — Ah! — E, dando-se conta de que ele estava esperando ela dar entrada para o quarto, saiu da porta, deixando-o adentrar na bagunça que estava tentando arrumar. — Parece que um furacão passou por aqui, mas eu estava apenas procurando meus sapatos. — Lily brincou e fechou a porta, tendo o cuidado de girar a tranca, gesto que não passou despercebido aos olhos de James que sorriu, divertido. As bochechas de Lily tingiram-se de vermelho em uma velocidade recorde. — Você sabe, as pessoas dessa casa têm essa mania de ficar entrando nos quartos sem bater antes. É realmente constrangedor. — Rolou os olhos, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento de ter sido pega trancando a porta.

— Eu _lembro_. — Ele comentou, divertido, fazendo-a, se era possível, corar ainda mais. — Mas então, Lily, não sei se você tem acompanhado os últimos vídeos do canal... — Lily sabia que a expressão de surpresa dela deveria ser muito hilária, afinal ela, depois de tudo, não estava preparada para vê-lo reagir de forma tão natural com o fato dela ser uma _fangirl_ , conversando como se o fato dela "acompanhar" os vídeos do canal de James fosse algo absurdamente normal e não amedrontador, afinal ela já havia confessado que era praticamente uma stalker. — O meu canal alcançou os três milhões de seguidores e, nesse sábado, haverá uma festa de comemoração. Será no Três Vassouras e... eu realmente gostaria que você fosse.

Alguma coisa esquentou no peito de Lily, fazendo com que o coração dela parecesse acelerar milhões de quilômetros, fazendo-a ficar imediatamente ofegante diante do convite. De todas as coisas que poderia ter imaginado, de todas elas, jamais havia pensado que viveria o dia em que James Potter a convidaria pessoalmente para ir em sua festa. E nem que ele demonstraria tanto carinho em tão poucas palavras ou o modo como os olhos dele pareceriam derreter sobre os dela, tornando-o ainda mais bonito do que o normal.

Por alguns segundos, Lily pensou que havia acontecido: ela finalmente havia enlouquecido. Passara tanto tempo escrevendo e lendo fanfics que acabara tendo sua mente transportada para um Universo Alternativo onde James Potter era seu vizinho em quem ela dava alguns beijos vez ou outra e que a chamava para sair.

— Lily? — James chamou-a, arrancando-a de seus devaneios.

— Ah, oi. Desculpa eu... — Ela meneou a cabeça enquanto tentava organizar os pensamentos de forma que conseguisse expressar o que estava sentindo. Decidiu que, já que James estava sendo tão legal com ela, seria sincera. — É _muito estranho_ isso. — Disse e ergueu os olhos para ele, percebendo a expressão de confusão em seu rosto. — Te ouvir falar de mim como fã, como se fosse alguma coisa normal-

— Mas é normal.

— É, mas parece que você descobriu o segredo mais íntimo da minha alma e agora está falando dele como se fosse algo recorrente e... é estranho. — Então sorriu para ele, soltando a respiração que nem havia percebido estar segurando. — Mas eu gosto. Gosto muito. É libertador saber que não preciso mais mentir e fingir que nunca te vi na vida, quando estava óbvio que eu sabia quem você era. — Rolou os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhada ao lembrar-se de como, há apenas uma semana, agia de forma totalmente dissimulada para que James não descobrisse sobre seu fanatismo. — Mas, infelizmente, não vou poder ir na sua festa.

O sorriso que aparecera no rosto de James enquanto Lily falava pelos cotovelos sumiu ao ouvir suas últimas palavras.

— Por quê? — Ele perguntou, confuso. — Você não quer ir? É por causa dos... _beijos?_ Lily, eu realmente não quis te constranger ou...

— Não, James, não é isso. — Ela interrompeu-o, descartando as preocupações dele com um gesto da mão. — É que eu tenho uma Convenção no sábado. É de Cosplayers e-

— Você é cosplayer? — Ele a encarava, surpreso. — Que demais!

— Sim! — Lily disse. — Então, eu tenho essa convenção no sábado e, por mais que eu queira muito ir na sua festa, afinal eu não posso negar que, por trás dessa minha postura extremamente comportada estou dando gritinhos e pulinhos de fangirl, já havia combinado com a minha amiga de ir. E eu tenho certeza de que, se eu avisar que não irei mais, minha família não vai encontrar nem mesmo os meus restos mortais. — Fingiu estremecer.

— Sua amiga parece ser legal. — James brincou.

Lily rolou os olhos.

— Ela é. Um pouco dramática, às vezes, mas ótima. — Encarou-o, sentindo-se com dois corações. Embora estivesse muito animada para ir na convenção com Marlene, uma parte dela queria com todas as forças jogar tudo para o alto e ir na festa para a qual _James Potter_ a havia convidado pessoalmente. — Me desculpe _mesmo_ , James, eu adoraria ir. Mas não posso.

Parecendo muito mais chateado do que ela havia esperado, James assentiu e então colocou as mãos nos bolsos, dando de ombros.

— Tudo bem. — Ele disse e então, suspirando, voltou a sorrir. — Sempre tive curiosidade de ir numa dessas convenções. Parece ser muito legal!

— É! — Lily prontamente assentiu. — Eu adoro! Marlene e eu vamos todos os anos, há cinco anos. É realmente divertido ver a criatividade do pessoal com as fantasias. Isso para não falar que é ótimo fingir ser um personagem, às vezes.

— Um dia eu vou. Aí você vai ter que me ajudar com uma fantasia. — James brincou com ela e então começou a percorrer os olhos pelo quarto. — Você gosta _mesmo_ de Star Wars.

— Todo mundo fala a mesma coisa quando entra aqui. — Lily bufou, embora sorrisse. — E, sim, eu gosto. É meio óbvio.

— _Por Vader_ que é. — Ele brincou, imitando-a. Vê-lo fazer aquilo fez, se era possível, Lily gostar ainda mais dele.

 _Gostar_... pensar naquilo fê-la lembrar da noite no Três Vassouras onde ele havia dito que gostava dela. E Lily respondera da mesma forma.

Talvez tivesse sido a expressão no rosto dela, mas James pareceu perceber no que ela estava pensando, pois se aproximou, contornando um dos travesseiros até estar em frente a ela.

— Isso está ficando bastante comum. — O comentário escapou dos lábios dela, fazendo-a ofegar logo em seguida.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

— O que está ficando comum? — Ele perguntou com seu tom de voz divertido.

— Nós dois, assim... _perto_. — Ela indicou o pequeno espaço entre eles. Os olhos de James brilharam, um sentimento ilegível espocando por eles.

— Eu gosto disso. — James disse e então tocou no rosto dela, delicado e carinhoso, fazendo-a suspirar. — _Gosto muito_ , Lily.

— Eu também. — A voz dela era um sussurro, mas ele estava tão perto que ouviu.

Inclinando-se para ela, James capturou os lábios dela nos seus, num beijo de tirar o fôlego. Bem, e que beijo de James Potter não era de tirar o fôlego? Lily pensou, irônica, antes de perder todo o foco de seus pensamentos, deixando-se levar – como sempre o fazia quando estava com ele – pelas sensações que a invadiam ao sentir os lábios dele novamente sobre os seus.

O coração de Lily acelerou mais do que antes, fazendo parecer como se estivesse prestes a romper seu peito. A respiração dela saia entrecortada enquanto sentia James segurá-la pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo enquanto ela se aproximava. Estava tão concentrada que demorou para perceber que o que vibrava entre eles não era o ar, mas sim o celular de James que estava em seu bolso esquerdo.

— Você sabe, parece que estamos tentando fazer algo impossível para o cosmos. — James reclamou para Lily, encarando-a de forma irritada enquanto puxava o celular do bolso. Soltando uma exclamação nada lisonjeira que fez com que Lily risse, James se afastou e atendeu a ligação. — Oi, mãe.

Lily tentou não prestar muita atenção no que ele estava falando enquanto voltava-se para a arrumação de sua cama, erguendo os travesseiros do chão e organizando-os sobre o colchão. As palavras de James ecoavam em sua mente, fazendo-a rir consigo mesma. Se James soubesse o tamanho do azar dela, jamais colocaria a culpa no cosmos. O cosmos não tinha culpa que ela era uma atração para interrupções ou vexames.

Assim que terminou com a cama, voltou-se para a escrivaninha, pegando as duas canecas que haviam ali em cima e levando-as para o banheiro para lavá-las na pia de lá. Ela sabia que não era nada higiênico, mas gostava de ter duas canecas em seu quarto e demoraria demais ir até o primeiro andar, lavá-las na pia da cozinha e então leva-las novamente para o quarto.

Enquanto ela fazia aquilo, James caminhava de um lado a outro no quarto, conversando com a mãe. Lily lembrou-se de Euphemia Potter, a mulher que, em várias ocasiões, havia aparecido nos vídeos e snaps de James. Ela parecia ser alguém divertida, embora Lily sempre houvesse pensado que ela parecia segurar bastante as rédeas do filho. No fundo de sua mente ouvia James responde-la e contar sobre coisas como a cidade, a mudança e divagar sobre Sirius, Remus e Peter.

Quando se deu por satisfeita com a limpeza das canecas, deixou-as sobre a pia e voltou para o quarto. James a esperava.

— Você também lava as canecas no banheiro. — James constatou, encarando-a com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Dá muito trabalho levá-las até a cozinha, na verdade. — Lily deu de ombros e então lembrou-se de uma coisa que queria dizer a ele há várias semanas. — Sabe de uma coisa, James Potter, tenho uma reclamação a fazer. — Disse, encarando-o, séria.

Parecendo assustado com a mudança súbita de comportamento de Lily, James encarou-a, apreensivo.

— Você me deve anos de meio salário gasto em café. — Falou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. James piscou algumas vezes, sem conseguir entender o que ela estava falando. — Sabe, anos atrás eu odiava café, daí você começou a falar toda a maldita hora sobre o quanto era maravilhoso e como servia para todos os momentos da vida e eu acabei sendo digitalmente influenciada. — Apontou um dedo para ele. — Agora eu preciso manter o meu vício, James Potter, e isso não é nada fácil.

Finalmente parecendo entende-la, James caiu na gargalhada, divertindo-se da expressão estampada no rosto dela.

— Juro que te recompenso. — James disse após se recuperar do riso e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando. — Preciso ir, Lily, tenho _muitas_ coisas para fazer, infelizmente. As coisas lá em casa estão bastante _confusas_ e eu tenho certeza de que Minnie vai acabar me matando se eu não começar a comprar as coisas para a festa ainda hoje.

— Você não comprou? — Lily assombrou-se. James pareceu sem graça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente.

— Eu tenho essa mania de deixar as coisas meio que para cima da hora. — Deu de ombros, fazendo-a rir.

— Por Vader, James, faltam apenas dois dias! Você precisa _correr_! — Ela disse, surpresa com a calma na qual ele se encontrava. Se fosse ela, já estaria totalmente ansiosa, conferindo tudo para ter certeza de que estaria em ordem e, claro, surtaria muito com suas amigas.

— Estou indo fazer isso, Senhorita Evans. — James disse, insolente, enquanto saíam para o pátio da frente da casa dela e era escoltado até os portões. — Obrigada por me pressionar ainda mais do que a McGonagall.

— Sua agente?

— Oh, você está bem inteirada, hm? — Ele brincou com ela, fazendo-a corar. — Mas eu gosto disso. — E então beijou-a na ponta do nariz como havia feito na noite anterior. — Tchau, Lily. Nos vemos.

— Tchau, James. Boa sorte! — Lily disse e observou-o se afastar, um sorriso bobo estampado em seus lábios.

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA - 22 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

 _Lily: Sirius, você está bem?_

 _Lily: fazem dias que não aparece por aqui, estou preocupada_

 _Lily: Sirius, por favor, me responde, tá?_

 _Lily: sei que você é insuportável às vezes, mas eu me importo com você e estou ficando_

 _Lily: REALMENTE PREOCUPADA_

 _Lily: aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua família?_

 _Lily: foi com o Regulus?_

 _Lily: Aí meu Vader, Sirius Black, odeio você por me fazer ficar assim!_

 _Lily: fala comigo quando entrar, okay?_

 _Lily: tenho muitas coisas para te contar, portanto preciso de você vivo! Hehe_

 _Lily: sério, Sirius._

 _Lily: beijos._

* * *

Lily sentia-se inquieta enquanto encarava a tela do computador, as mensagens do Twitter abertas e nenhuma resposta de Sirius. Há dias. Estava, obviamente, preocupada. Tentou pensar em motivos razoáveis para ele estar tão sumido, mas nenhum deles parecia ser _razoável_.

Ela sentia a raiva borbulhar em seu peito só de imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo na casa de Sirius, se estavam fazendo alguma coisa com ele. Estava devaneando sobre possíveis intervenções à Godric's Hollow – que não ficava mais do que uma hora e meia de distância de Hogsmeade – a fim de buscá-lo, quando Guga Jones estalou os dedos em frente aos seus olhos.

Piscando, desnorteada, Lily focou o olhar sobre ela.

— Oi, Guga! — Cumprimentou-a, sentindo-se constrangida por causa de sua completa falta de atenção.

— Ainda bem que era eu, imagina se é alguém querendo assaltar a loja? — Guga brincou. — Ou alguma das _Jily Shippers_?

Sentindo-se corar, Lily soltou uma risadinha sem graça, sem conseguir se importar muito com o fato de Guga saber da foto, afinal somente naquela sexta-feira, pelo menos seis _Snitches_ haviam aparecido a fim de especular sobre sua vida amorosa e se ela estava mesmo namorando James Potter. Algumas delas eram mais discretas, fingindo que escolhiam CD's e discos enquanto faziam perguntas no ar, mas outras – inclusive uma delas até mesmo tirou uma foto – pareciam não ter qualquer pudor ao indagá-la sobre o beijo.

Lily estremeceu só de lembrar.

— Ah, então você já sabe. — Lily rolou os olhos.

— Bem, e _quem não sabe?_

A ruiva não soube como responder, afinal aquela era mesmo uma pergunta retórica.

— Precisa de alguma coisa, Guga? — Lily questionou, fechando a página do Twitter e fazendo a volta no balcão. — Algum CD, disco...?

— Na verdade, eu queria falar com você. — A garota parecia levemente desconfortável, o que Lily estranhou.

— Hm, tudo bem. — Ela assentiu e pegou o espanador, preparando-se para tirar o pó antes de ir embora como sempre fazia nas sextas-feiras. — O que você quer falar, Guga?

— É sobre a Emme. — Guga disse, de supetão, fazendo com que Lily parasse de se esticar para limpar a prateleira mais alta e volta-se para encará-la. — Queria saber se você realmente não quer nada com ela.

Piscando algumas vezes, imaginando se não havia ouvido errado, Lily encarou-a e tinha certeza de que em sua expressão deveria haver um "QUÊ?" bem grande.

Guga suspirou.

— É que eu _gosto dela_ , sabe. E acho que estava meio óbvio, pois ela foi muito gentil quando me disse que estava saindo com você.

Soltando uma exclamação de surpresa, Lily segurou-se na prateleira, sem saber ao certo como reagir. E então percebeu porque Emme parecia tão constrangida quando ela havia indagado sobre Guga.

— Ela disse isso?

— Sim, foi na quinta passada. Ela disse que vocês tinham um encontro ou algo assim. Então eu fiquei na minha, sabe. Só que ontem eu a vi e ela não parecia muito feliz. Quando eu perguntei sobre vocês, ela disse que você estava em outra.

— Ah... — Lily não sabia ao certo se sentia mais constrangida ou mais culpada ao ouvir a menina. — Ah, Guga, sobre isso... Emme e eu não funcionamos. Acho que ela estava com expectativas grandes demais... e eu não pude alcança-las.

— Hm... — Guga encarou-a fixamente, como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos através do olhar. — Então se eu tentar-

— Você pode ficar à vontade. A Emme é muito especial, Guga. E ela merece alguém especial também! Vocês ficariam ótimas juntas. — Lily sorriu para ela, querendo mais do que tudo que estivesse certa e que elas realmente dessem certo. Não conseguia pensar num casal melhor e, bem, como boa shipper, estava mais do que torcendo.

— Obrigada! — Guga, surpreendendo Lily, atirou os braços sobre ela, abraçando-a com força e então se afastou. — Eu estava com medo que você pudesse se ressentir ou...

— Está tudo bem, Guga, sério.

— Hm... isso é porque você está com o Potter? — A menina perguntou, cedendo a curiosidade que parecia se abater sobre ela.

Lily corou.

— Não! Quer dizer, não sei... quer dizer, ah... é _complicado_. — Lily deu de ombros, porém franziu o cenho ao perceber que não fazia ideia do que diabos estava acontecendo entre ela e James Potter.

— Bem, seja o que for, acho que vocês ficam ótimos juntos. — Guga piscou. — E eu sei que não sou a _única_. — Sorriu. — Bem, Lily, vou te deixar trabalhar. Obrigada pela conversa, foi... _ótima_. — E, sorrindo ainda mais, deu tchau para Lily, cantarolando enquanto saia da loja.

Lily sorriu também, feliz por pelo menos uma coisa no meio de todo aquele azar e constrangimento parecer estar no caminho certo.

— Que a força esteja com vocês. — Murmurou e então voltou a tirar o pó.

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde, Lily fechou as grades da loja, aliviada por saber que teria dois dias de descanso antes de voltar à loucura que trabalhar no Movie-Maker havia se tornado. Ela amava aquela loja, mas não tinha estrutura para lidar com aquelas fãs de James que pareciam ser stalker profissionais e sabiam coisas demais sobre ela.

Colocando seus fones e preparando-se para a caminhada na chuva até sua casa, Lily abriu o guarda-chuva, deu play e começou a caminhar. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, embalados pela música, tentando desviar das poças que se acumulavam em seu caminho e se proteger da chuva que caía a cada segundo mais forte, que demorou um pouco até perceber que havia um carro andando lentamente ao lado dela.

Assustando-se e imaginando mil e uma coisas sobre assaltos, abusos e várias outras tragédias, soltou um suspiro de alivio quando reconheceu o motorista.

— Oi, James. — Ela cumprimentou-o, parando de andar quando o viu estacionar na vaga em frente onde ela estava.

— Não quis te assustar. — Ele disse, desculpando-se. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e sua barba por fazer. Lily quis se atirar para dentro do carro e beijá-lo ali mesmo. — Você estava distraída.

— Eu realmente preciso prestar mais atenção por onde eu ando. — Ela deu de ombros e então encarou-o. Ele inclinou-se na direção do banco do carona e abriu a porta.

— Sobe, eu te dou carona. — Ele disse e piscou para ela.

Não vendo motivos para recusar, Lily fechou o guarda-chuva, sentindo alguns pingos caírem sobre seu rosto e cabelo antes de entrar no carro, sentando-se e fechando a porta. Os vidros escuros davam a impressão de que era noite do lado de fora.

— Aqui. — James esticou uma mão para o banco de trás e puxou um casaco de lá e colocou sobre os ombros dela, espanando um pouco das gotas de chuva de seu rosto e, como sempre, fazendo-a ficar sem fôlego sem qualquer esforço. — Está com frio?

— _Agora não._ — A resposta de Lily saiu com mais maldade do que havia esperado, contudo, o que ela poderia fazer, afinal? Eles estavam em um espaço apertado, separados do mundo por conta daqueles vidros fumê, totalmente sozinhos e, James, como sempre, estava _perto demais_. Não era como se ela fosse conseguir controlar algo tão simples como sua voz.

Os olhos de James fixaram-se nos dela quase por um minuto inteiro – ou foi o que pareceu para Lily – prendendo-a ali, imóvel, enquanto pareciam tentar ler a mente um do outro. E os pensamentos estavam muito claros, os desejos estavam muito claros. Lily podia dizer exatamente o que ele queria naquele momento, pois era o mesmo que ela estava desejando desde a primeira vez em que haviam se beijado.

De uma forma que parecia estar sendo bastante comum nos últimos dias, James inclinou-se para Lily ao mesmo tempo em que ela se inclinou para ele, unindo seus lábios, terminando com a distância que havia entre eles.

Lily sentiu mais do que viu quando James desafivelou o cinto que o prendia em seu banco, dando a ele mais liberdade para puxá-la para perto.

Ela sabia que, talvez, eles estivessem indo rápido demais, que nem mesmo se conheciam o suficiente para estarem ali, prestes a fazer algo irrevogável, mas não conseguia se importar ou se arrepender. Lily o queria. Mais do que jamais havia querido alguém em toda sua vida.

Somente os lábios de James sobre os dela causavam mais sensações do que todos os seus ex namorados juntos. Ele a fazia sentir milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo e todas essas coisas eram estupidamente maravilhosa.

Portanto, apesar deles não se conhecerem por muito tempo, apesar de que nem mesmo eram namorados ou qualquer outra coisa, foi absurdamente natural para Lily aprofundar o beijo, deixando-o acaricia-la com mais afinco do que nunca, o casaco que ele havia emprestado a ela segundos atrás totalmente esquecido.

Quem precisava de um casaco quando se tinha um James Potter? Principalmente um James Potter totalmente concentrado em esquentá-la? Por Vader, Lily estaria suando em menos do que alguns minutos se continuassem daquele jeito.

E, pela força, eles continuaram.

James cravou as mãos em sua cintura enquanto Lily inadvertidamente desabotoava sua camisa, botão por botão, até que estivesse totalmente aberta e ela pudesse acariciá-lo com liberdade por toda extensão de seu tórax, fazendo-o arfar enquanto o arranhava sem qualquer cuidado.

— Lily... — Ele murmurou, entre beijos, a voz rouca de desejo, e então puxou-a para o seu colo com uma mão, enquanto que, com a outra, apertava o botão de empurrar o banco mais para trás, dando assim mais espaço para que se movimentassem e Lily não ficasse tão espremida contra o volante. Não que ela se importasse, pois, naquele momento, James havia terminado de tirar sua camisa totalmente aberta, e estava focado em fazer o mesmo com a dela.

Facilitando para ele, Lily tirou a camiseta de manga longa que vestia, sem sequer lembrar o que estava vestindo por baixo.

James apreciou-a por alguns instantes, fazendo com que ela se sentisse desejada sob seu olhar quente, e então, erguendo os olhos para ela, sorriu.

— _Star Wars?_ — Comentou, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

— Eu achei eles bem fofos na época.

— Confie em mim, Lily, eles estão bastante _longe_ de serem fofos neste momento. — James disse, fazendo-a sorrir, e então puxou-a para si. Ambos soltaram gemidos quando suas peles desnudas se encostaram, quentes, fazendo com que o que pareciam ser choques percorressem por todo o corpo de Lily, deixando-a ultra-sensível.

James beijou seu maxilar, inclinando-se até a orelha dela, mordendo seu lóbulo e então baixando para seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e mordidas por ali também, deixando-a tensa de tesão.

Ela nunca havia pensado que sentiria algo como aquilo em toda sua vida. Era avassalador, irreal, sufocante. E, mesmo assim, ela amava.

Ele a tocava em lugares inexplorados e cada terminação nervosa em seu corpo parecia estar esticada ao máximo, perto da ruptura.

James continuou descendo por seu colo, finalmente roçando sua barba por fazer na pele de seu seio esquerdo. O gemido que Lily soltou foi gutural, fazendo-o retesar-se de desejo ao vê-la tão entregue. Para ele tudo aquilo também era novidade. Nunca havia sentido tanto desejo por uma garota ou tanto prazer tão somente com toques. Cada parte do corpo dela parecia se encaixar perfeitamente em suas mãos ou em sua boca, tornando tudo mil vezes melhor e mais intenso.

Cada suspiro de Lily era um novo suspiro dele. Mordiscou a parte de cima do seio esquerdo dela, subindo com uma mão para o direito, acariciando-a por cima do sutiã.

Ele sabia que estava sendo desmedidamente imprudente, mas a chuva que caia do lado de fora, o modo como ela fazia com que ele sentisse que estavam sós naquele pequeno pedaço de mundo, dentro daquele carro, longe de toda realidade, fazia com que ele não conseguisse se preocupar com nada além das sensações que podia causar a ela.

E do efeito que ela tinha sobre ele.

Lily arranhava-o, massageando seus ombros e descendo com suas mãos, procurando qualquer espaço de pele onde pudesse deixar sua marca.

Suas pernas, encaixadas como estavam nos quadris dele, deixavam-na _senti-lo_ totalmente abaixo de si. De forma provocadora, Lily remexeu-se sobre ele, inclinando a cabeça para trás quando sentiu as mãos deles fecharem sobre seus seios, o sutiã totalmente torto sobre o peito dela.

Gemendo, baixou suas mãos em direção à calça de James, sentindo-se totalmente excitada enquanto os lábios dele fechavam sobre seu seio direito, fazendo-a ofegar, sôfrega. Brincou com os botões de sua calça jeans e sentiu-o mordê-la mais forte quando ela se aproximou demais de _lá_.

Ajudando-a, James soltou-se levemente, voltando a beijá-la nos lábios enquanto terminava de desabotoar a calça, deixando mais espaço para que Lily pudesse se _divertir_.

Estavam tão concentrados no que estavam fazendo, tão absortos um no outro, que se esqueceram completamente de algo crucial até que não restava mais nenhuma preliminar a ser feita antes de finalmente darem vazão a todo aquele desejo.

Arfando, Lily grudou sua testa na de James, sentindo o coração pular em seu peito enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego por tempo suficiente para conseguir falar.

— James... precisamos... _de camisinha_. — Ela conseguiu falar, sentindo-se muito corada. Não sabia dizer se por constrangimento ou pelo tanto de tesão que estava sentindo naquele momento.

James assentiu, voltando a puxá-la para um beijo enquanto que, com as mãos, tateava por trás dela, em busca do preservativo. Mas, após algum tempo, com o cenho franzido de frustração, James afastou-se dela, interrompendo o beijo enquanto esticava-se para o porta luvas, abrindo-o e deparando-se com ele totalmente vazio.

Lily sentiu-se murchar ao perceber o que havia acontecido.

— Merda. — James reclamou, recostando-se no banco e fechando os olhos. — Eu vou... _matar_ o Peter.

Sem conseguir se conter, Lily começou a rir de toda aquela situação.

Ela estava com o torso praticamente nu, _sentada_ em cima de James Potter, dentro de um carro em plena luz do dia. Mesmo que ninguém conseguisse vê-los através do vidro escuro, sem falar na chuva torrencial que caía do lado de fora sem parar, ainda assim era uma grande loucura.

Jamais havia pensado que iria fazer uma loucura como aquela, contudo lá estavam eles: aos amassos, quase transando, dentro de um carro. Porém não havia camisinha, portanto, por mais que Lily quisesse – ansiasse – continuar, sabia que, mais uma vez, teriam de deixar para lá.

James a encarava, os olhos castanhos estavam totalmente negros de desejo contido. Ela inclinou-se para ele, de modo automático, beijando-o levemente sobre os lábios.

— É melhor nos vestirmos. — Lily comentou, a voz trêmula de riso. — Antes que a gente pegue uma gripe ou sei lá. — Disse e, sem conseguir sem conter, começou a rir.

— Lily, isso não é engraçado.

— Não, você está enganado... é _engraçadíssimo_. — Lily disse, ofegante, gargalhando enquanto tomava noção do que estavam fazendo e de como tudo aquilo havia acabado.

Parecendo se deixar levar pelo divertimento dela, James também começou a rir, rolando os olhos para ela enquanto Lily voltava para o banco do carona e ajeitava o sutiã sobre os seios.

Quando, por fim, estavam vestidos e um pouco menos risonhos, James deu a partida no carro, o silêncio novamente caindo sobre eles. Lily pegou o casaco que havia ficado esquecido sobre o banco, colocando-o por cima de sua blusa fina, sentindo-se fria agora que estava longe do corpo de James. Eles não falaram nada até estarem entrando na rua de casa.

— Bem, estamos chegando. — James comentou, quebrando o silêncio ensurdecedor e absurdamente tenso que pairava dentro daquele carro.

— É. — Lily disse, mordendo os lábios enquanto tentava pensar no que dizer.

Ela queria falar alguma coisa para ele, qualquer coisa para que aquela tensão sumisse, mas sabia que não havia nada o que fazer. Ou, bem, _havia sim_. Contudo, não tinha maneira de dizer aquilo em voz alta sem parecer desesperada demais.

E, por Vader, não era como se ela _precisasse_ parecer mais desesperada.

A lembrança do que a esperava quando chegasse em casa a deixava imediatamente de mau humor. Teria de aturar sua mãe, que logo chegaria do trabalho, Vernon e Petunia, juntos, batalhando na terceira guerra mundial.

Era pedir muito querer ficar mais algum tempo dentro daquele carro, junto de James, para esquecer qualquer coisa que não fosse o toque e os beijos dele?

Estavam quase na frente das casas deles, James manobrou, de modo que seu carro encaixasse na porta de sua garagem. Lily hesitou, sabendo que aquela era a hora para descer, que _deveria descer_.

Mas James segurou sua mão, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

— Sei que isso pode parecer loucura, Lily e entenderei totalmente se você não quiser..., mas... _fica comigo?_

 _—_ Você não precisa pedir isso duas vezes. — Ela não precisou nem mesmo pensar antes de dizer isso e receber um sorriso de alívio em resposta. James abriu os dois portões de sua garagem, entrando com o carro enquanto Lily sentia a agitação voltar a tomar conta dela.

Antes mesmo de saírem da garagem já estavam aos amassos novamente, James prensou-a contra o carro, beijando-a até que ambos estivessem sem fôlego. Quando se separaram, ele grudou sua testa na dela e sorriu, beijando-a na ponta do nariz.

— Eu estou muito feliz por você ter ficado.

— Eu também. — Ela respondeu, voltando a puxá-lo para um beijo.

Eles se agarraram por todo o caminho até o segundo andar, sem qualquer interrupção, o que indicava que, ou os amigos dele haviam saído, ou estavam em algum lugar longe o suficiente para não os ouvir. James parou em frente a terceira porta do corredor, ao lado da que Lily sabia se tratar do quarto de gravações e a abriu, puxando-a para dentro junto com ele.

Ela não teve tempo de prestar atenção na organização do quarto ou da quantidade de pôsteres que ele possuía lá dentro, nem mesmo na disposição dos móveis, exceto a cama que era para onde estavam se encaminhando.

Por Vader, em qualquer outra ocasião, ela estaria surtando muito por estar dentro daquele lugar, mas naquele momento tudo em que conseguia pensar era que eles estavam com roupas demais e que, se James não desse jeito naquilo logo, acabaria entrando em combustão.

Ela voltou a desabotoar a camisa dele, sem qualquer cuidado, percebendo a mesma pressa nele enquanto ele atirava a camisa e tirava os sapatos longe. Lily apressou-se para a calça dele, tendo muito mais facilidade para desabotoá-la ali do que no carro apertado. Agradeceu por isso, pois, em menos de trinta segundos, James Potter estava de cueca boxer em sua frente.

Ela teria apreciado a visao não fosse o fato de que estava desesperada e havia coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar como, por exemplo, na forma como ele puxava a camiseta dela, apressando-se para o sutiã logo em seguida, tirando-o em tempo recorde.

Lily não conseguiu sentir constrangimento algum sob o olhar dele, pelo contrário: sentia-se apreciada. Antes que ele o fizesse, desabotoou a própria calça, sendo ajudada por James a tirá-la logo em seguida.

E então eles voltaram a se beijar, deitando-se na cama, James por cima, grudando seu corpo no dela enquanto procuravam-se e sentiam-se com suas bocas, línguas e mãos.

Eles tinham pressa, todas as preliminares tendo sido mais do que trabalhadas dentro do carro apertado, não havia muito mais o que fazer, exceto entregarem-se um para o outro antes que acabassem em combustão ali mesmo, sem qualquer esforço. Lily já estava tensa ao limite e, James, aparentemente, também. Parecendo pensar como ela, James esticou-se para a mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama, abrindo a gaveta e puxando de lá um quadradinho prateado exatamente igual ao que a mãe de Lily havia dado a ela uma semana atrás e que ela sequer havia usado.

Voltando para perto dela, buscando seus lábios, James beijou-a apaixonadamente, de forma lenta e apreciativa enquanto que, com as mãos, descia pelos lados do corpo de Lily, acariciando-a ternamente antes de, finalmente, tocá-la em seu lugar mais íntimo. Ela suspirou, sem forças para conseguir gemer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Os dedos de James afastaram o tecido de sua calcinha, acariciando-se de forma precisa enquanto continuava a beijá-la. Lily sentia-se inebriada, túrgida, e sabia do que precisava mais do que tudo naquele momento.

Abrindo os olhos que havia fechado, Lily encarou-o, sentindo-se mergulhar no castanho dos olhos dele.

— James. — Ela disse e quase não reconheceu a própria voz, tão rouca que estava.

Ele entendeu, sem que ela precisasse falar mais nada, e então, com as duas mãos, desceu as alças da calcinha dela, beijando-a por toda extensão de suas pernas enquanto o fazia, fazendo-a estremecer. Quando, por fim, ela estava totalmente nua, James fez o mesmo consigo, abrindo o pacote prateado e protegendo-se antes de voltar sobre ela.

James encarou-a por um longo tempo, como se quisesse sua aprovação antes de fazê-lo. Sem precisar pensar, Lily o puxou para um beijo, sentindo-o mover-se sobre ela, ajeitando-se e, por fim, penetrando-a, unindo-os de forma irrevogavelmente íntima, tornando-os um.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Lily se afastou de um James adormecido, vestindo-se e calçando suas sapatilhas, sentindo um aperto no peito ao observá-lo dormir e saber que não poderia continuar lá com ele, depois de terem compartilhado o momento mais incrível da vida dela.

Sabendo que estava sendo idiota, porém sem conseguir conter-se, Lily inclinou-se sobre ele na cama, beijando-o na ponta do nariz assim como ele sempre fazia. Sentiu os batimentos descompassarem ao fazê-lo, observando-o tão de perto e com a expressão tão singela. Cobriu-o com a coberta que estava totalmente extraviada na beira da cama.

De forma impulsiva – assim como todas as suas ações desde que encontrara com James, horas mais cedo – pegou o casaco que ele havia emprestado para ela, vestindo-o por cima de sua camiseta antes de se direcionar para a porta. Ao tocar na maçaneta, olhou para trás e soube que estava indo embora, mas que um pedaço muito grande de seu coração havia ficado ali, ao lado de James Potter, depois de tudo o que haviam feito juntos.

* * *

 **[SÁBADO - 23 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Que grande amiga a que eu tenho! — Lily resmungava enquanto se afastava da multidão. Estava frio e ela usava uma fantasia curta da Estelar. As pedras que havia prendido em sua testa incomodavam-na terrivelmente e, embora o lugar estivesse cheio de coisas legais, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, pois estava furiosa.

Marlene McKinnon aparecera furiosa na casa de Lily horas mais cedo, indignada pelo fato de a amiga tê-la ignorado em mais de uma ocasião e, em todas, esquecera de ligar de volta.

Lily precisara ouvir mais de meia hora de sermão antes que Marley se acalmasse e ela pudesse começar a explicar toda a situação. Mas, claro, não conseguira, pois, antes que Lily terminasse de contar, Marlene já estava no telefone, trocando mensagens com um tal de Elias, esquecendo-se completamente da existência de Lily ou da importância do que ela estava prestes a contar.

Portanto, sabendo que de nada adiantaria contar todos os detalhes dos últimos acontecimentos para uma Marlene totalmente avoada e focada num possível pretendente, Lily começou a se arrumar, vestindo-se e maquiando-se, horas e mais horas em frente ao espelho, até que ambas estivessem contentes com o resultado.

Quando, por fim, estavam prontas, Lily pegou a chave do carro que dividia com a irmã e separou as últimas libras do salário do mês, rezando para que não precisasse gastá-lo, pois havia algumas HQ's novas do _Flash_ que precisava muito comprar.

Ao chegarem na Convenção, Lily tentou a todo custo afastar os pensamentos de uma outra festa em _outro lugar_ que estaria acontecendo simultaneamente e no quanto adoraria estar lá. Queria aproveitar a noite com Marlene e, quem sabe, finalmente terminar de contar tudo para ela.

 _Pela força_ , só Darth Vader sabia o quanto ela estava sofrendo por não poder gritar e surtar a plenos pulmões depois de todas as emoções da última semana.

Mas elas não haviam ficado nem vinte minutos juntas, confraternizando com um grupo de amigos com os quais sempre combinavam de se encontrar naqueles eventos, quando Marley sumira. Lily caminhara vários minutos até que, por fim, a encontrara, aos amassos com um menino vestido de _Mutano_.

Seria bastante engraçada toda aquela cena – Marlene vestida de Ravena e o seu novo pretendente de Mutano, um dos OTP's de Lily – se não fosse desoladora.

Lily havia se esforçado tanto e lutado tanto contra a vontade de furar aquele compromisso com a amiga, somente para chegar lá e ser tratada como uma vela.

— Mas que grande merda. — Lily bufou, irritando-se a cada segundo mais.

Estava tentando manter-se longe de olhares constrangedores – pelo menos três pessoas já a haviam reconhecido como a _ruiva do snap_ — e, por conta disso, de cabeça abaixada, quando puxou seu celular, certa de que sua única distração por horas seria o Twitter.

Aliás, poderia até mesmo desabafar um pouco por lá, já que Marlene estava ocupada com o _Mutano_ e, Alice, deveria estar fazendo-se sabe lá o que no apartamento de Frank.

Quem dera Lily pudesse estar aos amassos com... mas afastou aqueles pensamentos.

Acessou sua conta, clicando sobre o aplicativo meio à esmo, sentindo-se entediada demais para se animar com as 20 novas notificações. Abriu-as deparando-se com alguns tweets de Marlene – que fingia-se de animada por ir à convenção com ela, quando na verdade já estava cheia de esquemas para se agarrar com um menino – outros de Alice que a havia marcado em alguns tweets divertidos e, por fim, um do _snapeseverus._

* * *

 _snapeseverus: fangirlily você caiu no meu conceito depois dessa exposição toda ao lado daquele babaca_

 _snapeseverus: fangirlily que decepção_

* * *

Sem a menor paciência para aquele babaca, Lily rapidamente respondeu, sem muita educação:

* * *

 _fangirlily: snapeseverus e quem te perguntou se eu me importo com o que você acha?_

 _fangirlily: snapeseverus se eu sou decepção para você, nem queira saber o que você é para mim_

 _fangirlily: snapeseverus VÊ SE ME ERRA_

* * *

Irritou-se.

Mesmo após Lily ter falado tantas verdades na cara dele, o garoto continuava agindo feito um babaca. Talvez algumas coisas fossem congênitas.

Desceu pela timeline, retuítando algumas coisas enquanto curtia outras. Estava começando a ficar entediada quando recebeu um aviso de nova mensagem.

Era Sirius.

* * *

 _Sirius: ruiva, você está aí?_

 _Sirius: eu preciso falar com você_

 _Sirius: por favor, liga para esse número XXXX-XXXX_

 _Sirius: por favor_

* * *

Mais do que rapidamente, Lily clicou sobre o número, sendo redirecionada para a tela de ligações. Clicando sobre o "ligar", Lily sentiu o coração palpitar no peito, a ansiedade dominando qualquer outro sentido dentro dela.

— _Lily?_ — Era Sirius.

— Oi, Sirius! O que aconteceu, por Vader, você está-

— _Lily, por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda._

* * *

 **N/A: Olar, pessoas, tudo bem com vocês? Sei que sumi, mas tive alguns problemas, tanto de tempo quanto de inspiração e acabei sem conseguir entrar aqui para atualizar a fanfic. Por sorte, tenho mais 2 capítulos prontos e pretendo postá-los durante as próximas duas semanas.**

 **Fangirl-ily terá apenas 15 capítulos + Prólogo e Epílogo, ou seja... faltam apenas 3 capítulos para chegarmos ao final dessa história doida da mais doida ainda, fangirl, Lily Evans :(**

 **Btw, vamos falar sobre o capítulo...**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEE, TEVE SMUT!**

 **Gente, sério, eu até ia deixar o smut pro próximo capítulo, mas não consegui me conter, sério. James e Lily, tadinhos, já estavam sofrendo demais com todas essas pegações interrompidas.**

 **E o Remus, heim? E o Sirius? E como James e Lily irão reagir na próxima vez em que se verem?**

 **Muitas perguntas, muitas respostas. Mas eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

 **Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, okay?**

 **Beijinhos e até breve**


	14. 13 - Friends

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **Nota:** o capítulo à seguir contém algumas cenas de conteúdo adulto (+18).

* * *

 **13\. Friends**

* * *

 **[SÁBADO - 23 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

James não conseguia decidir qual sensação era a pior: o vazio ao acordar e perceber-se sozinho ou a dor de cabeça que subjugava sua mente por ter dormido demais. Acabou decidindo que a primeira era a pior, pois ainda conseguia sentir o perfume de Lily, impregnado tanto nele quanto na cama na qual estava deitado, fazendo com que as lembranças do dia anterior fervilhassem em sua mente, aumentando ainda mais o sentimento de solidão que havia despertado nele ao perceber que ela havia ido embora.

 _Por que ela havia ido embora?_ Não conseguia deixar de se perguntar, embora imaginasse que a resposta devesse ser bastante óbvia. Talvez porque ela não saberia o que dizer para sua mãe caso acabasse dormindo ali, o que somente pioraria a já precária situação de sua família. Talvez porque ela não queria que alguém descobrisse sobre eles e, caso ficasse por ali, com certeza algum dos amigos dele iria desconfiar.

Ou, talvez, porque ela estava arrependida de ter ficado com ele quando nem se conheciam há tanto tempo. O que era ridículo, afinal ele jamais iria julgá-la por uma coisa daquelas, porém, James precisava admitir: era algo bastante possível.

Ele sabia o quanto as garotas se culpavam por terem aquele tipo de relação antes da hora..., mas jamais havia perpassado por sua mente que Lily fosse pensar uma coisa daquelas. Ela parecia tão _livre_ e certa de si... não parecia a ele como se algo como o fato deles terem _transado_ fosse fazê-la se culpar ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Imaginar que ela pensasse que ele era o tipo de cara que iria julgá-la doía ainda mais do que a solidão, portanto James afastou aqueles pensamentos, tentando focar em coisas mais importantes, como, por exemplo: tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

Da mesma forma que o perfume de Lily ainda parecia penetrar o ar, ele conseguia sentir os lábios dela, o toque dela quase tão claramente quanto se ela estivesse ali. O frio na barriga e a sensação de necessidade despertou nele fazendo-o, mais uma vez, afastar os pensamentos.

Ficar com Lily fora indescritivelmente maravilhoso... e parecera tão _certo_... tão absurda e totalmente _certo_ que James não conseguia entender como haviam demorado tanto.

Certo, tudo bem, ele entendia: os milhares de interrupções nos últimos dias era uma explicação plausível. Contudo, a forma como haviam se encaixado, como haviam se necessitado... era _perfeita_. E ele jamais havia sentido algo como aquilo por qualquer outra garota com quem havia dormido.

— Céus, James, que cara é essa? — Foi a primeira coisa que Peter falou quando James apareceu na cozinha. Remus, que estava lavando uma xícara na pia, voltou-se para encará-lo, curioso.

— Você está _mesmo_ péssimo. — Remus constatou e então voltou para sua xícara, cantarolando uma música irreconhecível. — Foi atropelado?

— Bom dia para vocês também, _queridos_. — James bufou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos antes de caminhar em direção ao armário onde guardava seus cafés e abri-lo, dando início ao seu ritual de todas as manhãs.

— O que houve com você, cara? Por que não foi na reunião com a McGonagall ontem? Ela estava louca, parece que brigou com Slughorn _de novo_. Aliás, porque você não falou para ela sobre os papéis que ela precisava que você assinasse? — Peter questionou, encarando o amigo com preocupação.

— _Isso_ para não falar que, quando chegamos, você estava dormindo. _Dormindo_. — Remus deu ênfase para a palavra, demonstrando toda sua incredulidade ao sentar na bancada ao lado de Peter e de frente para James e encará-lo como se não o conhecesse. — Nunca vi você dormir antes das duas horas da manhã e ontem não era nem oito horas da noite e você estava apagado.

— Explique-se. — Peter concordou e então os dois garotos fixaram James com as mesmas expressões decididas de quem não aceitaria qualquer outra resposta senão a verdade.

James precisou de todo o controle que havia em seu ser para evitar corar e, mesmo assim, sentiu o rosto aquecer. A lembrança do dia anterior ainda era muito vívida em sua mente, o que tornava ainda mais difícil manter a concentração nos amigos ali na sua frente e não acabar sendo levado pelas lembranças de volta ao espaço apertado dentro do carro, o som da chuva caindo do lado de fora, a sensação de que ele e Lily eram as únicas pessoas no mundo inteiro...

Sacudiu-se mentalmente, forçando-se a respondê-los.

— Vocês sabem que eu tomo café demais, não sabem? — Perguntou, retórico. — Pois então, ontem eu não tomei muito café por causa da correria da organização da festa, acabei ficando com muito sono e, imagino que depois de tanto tempo dormindo poucas horas por noite, acabei apagando. — James deu de ombros, tentando parecer convincente, rezando para que os amigos não quisessem mais detalhes.

— Faz sentido. — Remus meneou a cabeça e então deu de ombros, como se, para ele, o caso já estivesse encerrado. Era por aquele motivo que James gostava tanto de Remus.

— E os arranhões? — Peter, que ainda tinha os olhos fixos sobre James, voltou a perguntar, um sorrisinho divertido despertando no canto de seus lábios. Remus imediatamente voltou a prestar atenção, olhando de Peter para James com sua curiosidade renovada. James suspirou. Ali estava o motivo pelo qual vivia irritado com Peter.

— Arranhões? — Remus repetiu, confuso.

Foi o que bastou para que o rosto de James fosse tomado pelo vermelho-berrante da vergonha. Sentia até mesmo suas orelhas quentes, xingando mentalmente o amigo por ter sido tão sacana de falar uma coisa daquelas, deixando-o sem qualquer saída a não ser falar a verdade.

Ou, é claro, mentir descaradamente.

— Hm? — Fez-se de desentendido, sentindo o calor emanar de seu rosto corado, mas ignorou-o, agindo como se tudo estivesse normal e não como se estivesse prestes a entrar em ebulição.

Peter arqueou uma sobrancelha, o sorriso aumentando em seu rosto.

— Os arranhões nas suas costas, oras! Quando entrei no seu quarto para te chamar, não pude deixar de perceber o _estado_ das suas roupas, espalhadas pelo quarto e, é claro, os arranhões nas suas costas. É melhor passar alguma coisa neles, James, ou podem infeccionar. — Peter disse, sério, embora seus olhos brilhassem de divertimento e malicia diante da falta de reação do amigo. Remus parecia completamente abismado, mas o sorriso que crescia em seus lábios indicava que estava gostando a cada segundo mais daquilo tudo.

Bem, então talvez mentir descaradamente não funcionasse.

Suspirando, James meneou a cabeça, tentando pensar no que dizer, mas havia ainda muito sono em seu cérebro, portanto contentou-se em tomar o seu café, sorrindo das expressões de indignação dos amigos pela demora.

— E então? — Peter insistiu, inquieto.

— E então o quê? — James repetiu, divertido, sabendo que os amigos o odiariam por não contar logo o que estava acontecendo.

—Ah, qual é, James! Vamos lá, nós somos seus amigos, não precisa mentir: você não foi ontem na reunião porque estava com uma menina? — Remus perguntou.

— Ou um menino, não podemos descartar qualquer gênero por aqui. — Peter adicionou como uma alfinetada, fazendo Remus remexer-se, desconfortável. — Vamos, James, abre essa boca.

James afastou a xícara e abriu a boca, gargalhando ao ver os amigos ficarem ainda mais frustrados com ele.

— Deixe de ser ridículo, James Potter! — Remus reclamou.

— Não tenho nada para falar, meninos. — James deu de ombros e voltou a tomar o café, sentindo-se muito divertido com tudo aquilo.

— Tem alguma coisa a ver com a foto que está circulando pela internet desde quarta-feira e da qual fomos proibidos de falar? — Peter insistiu, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de James se desfazer em constrangimento. — Ahá! — Bateu com a mão no tampo da mesa, voltou-se para Remus logo em seguida. — Aparentemente a vizinha andou colocando o James para dormir.

— Cale a boca! — Sem pensar, James pegou uma maçã da fruteira e atirou em direção a Peter, atingindo-o no ombro.

— Ficou bravo. — Remus riu, abaixando-se para pegar a maçã que havia rolado para o chão. — Acho que acertou, Worm. Mas, James, se você não quer falar sobre suas aventuras amorosas com a _ruiva do snap_ , quem somos nós para insistir, não é? — E sorriu, absurdamente divertido.

James estreitou os olhos, irritado com a pretensão dos amigos.

— Não se metam nisso. — Resmungou e terminou com o café, satisfeito ao perceber que os dois, apesar de encararem-no cheios de curiosidade, haviam enfim se calado.

— Bem... — Peter suspirou após algum tempo de silêncio, tendo finalmente terminado de tomar o seu "super café matinal", o qual envolvia muitos tipos de comida diferente e em grandes quantidades que, com certeza, faria qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele ter um ataque cardíaco imediato. — Não sei vocês, mas estou animadíssimo para a festa! — Sorriu, espreguiçando-se antes de começar a recolher as coisas de cima da mesa. — Vai estar Hogsmeade em massa por lá.

— Que _animador_. — Remus resmungou e então voltou-se para James. — Falou com o Sirius?

James negou.

— Ele não me atende há dois dias. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo a preocupação pelo amigo vir à tona. — Talvez devêssemos ir até lá hoje, sabe, antes da festa.

— Não dá tempo, James. Você ainda tem que levantar as bebidas e terminar com o salão... E, por Deus, por que você sempre deixa tudo para a _última hora?_ — Remus disse, divertido, mas James podia notar uma ruga de preocupação vincando sua testa.

— É mais forte do que eu. — James deu de ombros e foi até a bancada onde o telefone de casa ficava e discou automaticamente o número de Sirius enquanto recebia o olhar indignado de Remus pela sua falta de responsabilidade. Ninguém atendeu, mas, sem se dar por vencido, James repetiu duas vezes a ligação, contudo, em ambas se deparou com a caixa de mensagens. — Droga, Sirius. — Reclamou, sentindo o nervosismo que estava contendo há dias começar a aparecer. Odiava quando Sirius tinha de ir para casa. Era sempre a mesma coisa: o amigo ficava dias sem se comunicar direito porque a sua _queridíssima_ família decidia enchê-lo de tarefas e atormentá-lo o maior número de horas diárias possíveis. Antes dele ir morar em Hogsmeade, James, Sirius e Peter estavam passando um tempo em Londres, no apartamento de Remus, por causa de eventos do trabalho, portanto quando James finalmente comprara a casa e fizera a mudança, ficara muito mais confortável ao pensar que Sirius estaria a vários quilômetros de distância da casa dos pais.

Mas lá estavam os Black novamente: sempre uma sombra na felicidade do melhor amigo.

— Tenta o número da casa. — Peter, que havia se aproximado para observar James ligar, disse. — Talvez alguém possa chama-lo.

— Sim, James. — Remus concordou, os vincos em sua testa ainda mais profundos do que segundos atrás.

Os três sabiam muito bem o que sempre acabava acontecendo quando Sirius se ausentava daquela forma e, por Deus, era terrível demais imaginá-lo passando por algo como aquilo novamente. Principalmente agora que estavam há vários quilômetros de distância e não podiam fazer muito mais do que esperar pelo melhor.

O telefone chamou três vezes antes de alguém atendê-lo e James suspirou aliviado quando foi Sirius quem atendeu.

— _Alô?_

— Sirius! — James cumprimentou-o, sentindo um sorriso aliviado escapar de seus lábios. — Cara, estávamos preocupados! O que está acontecendo com você?

— _James! Ah, eu tive bastante coisa para fazer enquanto estive aqui, você sabe..._

— Oh, para quê empregado quando se tem Sirius Black, não é mesmo? — James estreitou os olhos, sentindo a irritação que sempre aflorava ao lembrar de quão mesquinhos e insuportáveis eram os pais de Sirius começar a emergir. — Você podia voltar hoje. Se quiser eu mesmo te busco, Sirius. Não tem por que você continuar aí. — Ele ouviu Sirius prender a respiração, como se estivesse se contendo para não dizer alguma coisa. — Ou será que _tem?_

— _Ah, sabe... houveram alguns incidentes no jantar de noivado da nossa querida_ _Bella_...

— Fiquei sabendo. — James comentou, lembrando da conversa que tivera com Lily.

— _É claro que você ficou sabendo..._ — James podia imaginar Sirius rolando os olhos somente pelo tom irônico de sua voz. — _Aliás, tenho algumas coisas muito sérias para tratar com você, James Potter, incluindo essa foto que tem rondado a internet e deixado suas fãs em polvorosa nos últimos três dias_.

— Ah... — James sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, portanto deu as costas para Remus e Peter (que o observavam cheios de expectativa), e tentou não demonstrar constrangimento ao voltar a falar. — _Isso_ , bem... isso é uma _longa história_ , sobre a qual falarei apenas quando você estiver aqui na minha frente. Mas o assunto não era esse, Sirius! O que eu quero saber é: tem alguma coisa que está te impedindo de voltar para cá?

A respiração forte de Sirius respondeu à questão para James. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo-se irritado com o amigo.

— O que _ele_ fez agora, Sirius? — Indagou, começando a caminhar de um lado ao outro na cozinha. Peter e Remus, parecendo terem entendido ao que James havia se referido, estavam com expressão idênticas de irritação. — Céus, Sirius, você não precisa aturar esse tipo de coisa!

— _Ele se envolveu em uma briga numa boate... —_ Sirius respondeu após algum tempo de silêncio, o cansaço transparecendo em sua voz. — _Isso foi na quarta de noite. E ontem ele bebeu demais..._

— Regulus não cansa de ser estúpido? — James apertou o telefone, porém controlou-se quando ouviu o plástico gemer sob seus dedos. Respirando fundo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e tentou focar os pensamentos... esforçando-se para entender o lado do amigo. E ele entendia, claro: Regulus era o irmão de Sirius. E, por muitos anos, também fora seu melhor amigo. Até ele fazer as escolhas erradas.

O mais triste de tudo era que, enquanto Regulus não parecia se importar nada com a distância que havia entre ele e o irmão, Sirius sofria por conta daquilo. A raiva por pensar naquilo deixava James possesso. Sirius, que sempre fora seu melhor amigo, praticamente um irmão; aquele que sempre estivera com ele em todos os momentos, tanto os bons quanto ruins, em quem James sabia que podia confiar de olhos fechados. Sirius, que era uma pessoa boa demais, maravilhosa demais para ter de passar por tanta provação.

E, mesmo assim, apesar de tudo isso, Sirius sofria. E não havia nada que James, Remus ou Peter pudessem fazer a não ser tentar argumentar com o amigo e, quando isso não adiantava, aceitar as decisões dele. Mesmo que se odiassem por fazê-lo.

A quantidade de vezes que James havia praticamente implorado para Sirius ir morar com ele era infinita e, em todas as vezes, o amigo recusara. Houvera uma vez, alguns anos atrás, quando Sirius assumira para a família que era bissexual, que ele quase aceitara a proposta. Os Black não conseguiam deixar de lado a soberba e arrogância o suficiente para perceberem que Sirius continuava sendo a mesma pessoa de sempre, apesar da revelação e, é claro, o destrataram. Mais do que o habitual.

Mas, apesar de quão difícil aturá-los parecesse, Sirius decidira ficar por causa do irmão.

Não havia nada no mundo que Sirius amasse mais do que Regulus. E, infelizmente, por mais que James odiasse vê-lo sofrer por conta daquela escolha, o admirava por aquilo. A coragem necessária para aturar a família que ele tinha era gigantesca. James duvidava muito de que teria aguentado tanto tempo se estivesse em seu lugar.

— _Aparentemente não_. — Sirius bufou e James podia até mesmo imaginá-lo, a expressão de conformidade estampada em sua face. — _De qualquer forma, James, vou ficar por aqui. Pelo menos até as coisas se ajeitarem_.

— Sirius, você está anos esperando por isso e, _por anos_ nada, de fato, se _ajeitou_. Será que você não percebe a perda de tempo que isso é? Você não tem porque passar por isso, cara! Você sabe que pode vir morar comigo quando quiser!

— _Eu... Obrigado, James, sério. Mas você sabe que não posso_. — Suspirou, resignado. — _Mas, e aí, e os meninos? Fiquei sabendo que o Peter está dourado do sol brasileiro. —_ Riu.

Sabendo que Sirius havia colocado um ponto final no assunto, James deixou os ombros caírem em desistência.

— Sim. E veio de lá cheio de gírias e manias engraçadas também. — Riu. — Quer falar com ele?

— _Sim, por favor, estou com saudades da sinceridade do Sr. Pettigrew._ — Sirius brincou e então James passou o telefone para Peter que rapidamente colocou Sirius a par das novidades e então voltou a sua conversa para o futebol.

— Regulus? De novo? — Remus questionou, frustrado. James apenas assentiu, sentindo-se esgotado por conta daquele assunto.

— Você sabe como ele é.

— Um cabeça-dura, é isso que ele é. — Remus bufou, contrariado.

James sorriu para o amigo, divertindo-se de sua expressão.

— Está aí uma coisa na qual vocês dois são exatamente iguais.

* * *

— Ainda estou muito surpreso com todos esses números, pois, quando iniciei minha jornada no YouTube jamais pensei que, um dia, fosse chegar tão longe. Para mim era apenas diversão, um passatempo... E, hoje, é muito mais do que isso: é meu trabalho, minha vida, a minha forma de tentar mudar o mundo – nem que seja um pouquinho... e, ainda assim, continua sendo a minha maior diversão. Obrigado a todos e todas que tornaram esse meu sonho possível! Devo muito a vocês! — James sorriu para todas as pessoas que estavam encarando-o. — E, depois de todo esse blábláblá emocional, podemos, enfim, começar a festa! — E, dizendo aquilo, desceu do pequeno palco onde estivera discursando, deparando-se com o que parecia ser uma interminável fila de fãs que queriam tirar fotos com ele, abraça-lo, beijá-lo, apertá-lo ou somente encará-lo, assim como a menina que não parecia nem piscar a alguns metros dele.

Ele deu atenção para todo mundo, sentindo-se extremamente feliz e grato ao perceber o carinho de cada uma das pessoas que o cumprimentavam. James sempre se surpreendia com aquilo, pois, por mais que tivesse vários seguidores e que estivesse sempre interagindo com eles nas redes sociais, ainda assim vê-los pessoalmente e perceber que todo aquele amor ia muito além das redes sociais era indescritível. Precisou se conter algumas quantas vezes para não acabar caindo no choro ao se deparar com algumas histórias emocionantes de seus fãs.

— Eu não acredito que estou te vendo! — Um garoto que parecia ter uns dezesseis anos disse, sorrindo para James. — Eu sou muito seu fã, James!

— Hey, cara! — James sorriu para ele, abraçando-o em cumprimento. — Tudo bem com você? Qual o seu nome?

— Terry! Tudo ótimo! — O garoto não parecia caber de tanta felicidade, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Mais uma vez, James sentiu aquele calorzinho no peito, a sensação de alegria ao perceber-se tão sortudo com tanta gente querendo-o tão bem. — Pensei que você fosse estar acompanhado... E a Lily? É Lily né? A _ruiva do snap?_

E lá estava: a pergunta da qual estivera fugindo desde que a festa começara.

— Ah, ela não veio...

— _Vocês acabaram?_ — O garoto não parecia conseguir acreditar, seus olhos arregalados de tal modo que pareciam prestes a pularem para fora das órbitas.

— Não, nós não...

— Ela tinha um compromisso inadiável? Vocês brigaram? Ai, meu Deus! Eu tinha feio até um Fã Clube Jily! Céus, isso vai ser um desastre e...

— _Terry_ , está tudo bem. — James tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não sabia se havia tido sucesso. — Preciso encontrar com algumas pessoas agora, mas, por favor, aproveite a festa, okay? — E, sem esperar pela resposta do garoto, James se afastou, sorrindo e cumprimentando mais algumas pessoas até, finalmente, chegar onde Peter e Remus se encontravam, juntos de Fabian e Gideon, dois irmãos youtubers de quem James gostava muito. — Vocês vieram! — James cumprimentou-os.

— _Prongs!_ — Os dois cumprimentaram-no, sorridentes. — Cara, você está ótimo. — Gideon adicionou e, como era costume, bagunçou os cabelos de James. — Parabéns pelos 3 milhões!

— É, cara! Conquista para poucos, hm? — Fabian deu um soquinho em seu ombro, fazendo-o rir. — Parabéns, cabeção!

Rolando os olhos para os dois, James aceitou a cerveja que Remus esticava para ele, bebericando levemente antes de voltar a falar.

— Mas, e vocês? Acompanhei os vídeos de mudança: vão mesmo ir para Oxford?

— Sim. — Os dois responderam em uníssono. — Semana que vem nos mudaremos oficialmente. É provável que façamos uma festa de boas-vindas. — Fabian adicionou.

— É, _Prongs_ , não vai ter tanta _elite_ quanto a sua, mas você será muito bem-vindo. — Gideon brincou com ele, fazendo-o rir mais uma vez.

As horas passaram lentamente e, por algum tempo, James conseguiu apenas se divertir e até mesmo conseguiu controlar as olhadas que ele lançava para a entrada – esperando estupidamente pelo momento em que Lily iria adentrar e dizer para ele que, afinal, desistira de ir àquela Convenção com a melhor amiga. Não aconteceu, é claro. E ele não deveria ficar chateado por aquilo, afinal eles não tinham _nada_ realmente e, bem, ela já havia combinado de sair com a amiga há muito tempo..., mas não conseguia deixar de sentir um aperto na boca do estômago toda a vez que cabelos avermelhados espocavam nos cantos de sua visão, fazendo-o voltar-se rapidamente só para decepcionar-se logo em seguida ao perceber que nenhuma das pessoas era Lily.

— Pare com isso, James. — Resmungou consigo mesmo, voltando-se em direção ao bar, porém, antes que chegasse lá, deparou-se com outra pessoa: — Mary! Você veio! — Ele sorriu para a garota, surpreso ao vê-la.

Mary, que parecia estranhamente avoada, ergueu os olhos para ele. E James percebeu que ela estava embriagada.

— Hey, Jay! — Ela cumprimentou-o, atirando os braços para ele e abraçando-o com força pelo pescoço. — Parabéns. — A voz dela saiu engrolada e então ela se afastou, desequilibrando-se. James esticou a mão para segurá-la pela cintura, tentando mantê-la de pé.

— Mary, você está bêbada. — James disse, encarando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Venha, vamos ali conseguir uma água ou refrigerante. — Ele disse, tentando puxá-la em direção ao bar, contudo, Mary se desvencilhou de suas mãos, desviando-se dele e sumindo entre alguns fãs que nos encaravam, divertidos. James acenou para eles e então suspirou, também se infiltrando entre os convidados para ir atrás da garota, contudo, antes que fosse muito longe, várias pessoas praticamente caíram em cima dele, conversando, tirando fotos e querendo atenção. Ele estava tão concentrado tentando falar com todo mundo e não perder Mary de vista que não percebeu o celular que vibrava em seu bolso.

Mary, por outro lado, sequer prestou atenção nas pessoas que a chamavam. Ela queria encontrar Remus. Queria dizer para ele quão estúpido ele era por tê-la usado daquela forma. Queria bater em Remus. Mas ele não parecia estar em nenhum lugar que ela pudesse ver e estava começando a se sentir realmente tonta.

— Mary? — Alguém a chamou e tocou em seu ombro, fazendo-a voltar-se para se deparar com Peter Pettigrew. Ou, bem, era o que ela achava já que sua visão estava levemente turva. — Você está bem?

— Peter! — Ela cumprimentou-o, inclinando a cabeça. O que foi um erro, pois fez com que uma tontura irrefreável a atingisse, deixando-a, se era possível, ainda mais zonza do que segundos atrás. Do mesmo modo que James a havia segurado, Peter estendeu as mãos para ela, aparando-a antes que acabasse estatelando-se no chão.

Uma parte bastante pequena de sua mente – completamente toldada pelo álcool – sentiu vergonha por estar dando vexame, contudo, não conseguiu focar naquilo por muito tempo para se importar.

— Ops. — Ela disse e riu. — Você viu o Remus? — Perguntou, sentindo seus olhos perderem o foco. Piscou algumas vezes, segurando-se no que deveria ser o braço de Peter. Era forte e musculoso. Mary gostou da sensação de tocá-lo, portanto, sem que se desse conta, estava acariciando-o de maneira desajeitada. — Você tem malhado, Peter?

Peter, que estava tentando desesperadamente entender o que estava acontecendo enquanto segurava a garota que estava, literalmente, apalpando-o, encarou-a, estupefato.

— Meu Deus, Mary, o que aconteceu com você? — Ele resmungou, segurando as mãos da garota e afastando-as de si, o que foi um erro, pois, ao perder o contato, Mary tropeçou Deus sabe em quê e teria caído de costas no chão não fosse Peter novamente segurá-la.

Suspirando, Peter segurou-a pela cintura, firmando-a enquanto caminhava em direção à um banco mais no fundo do salão, ouvindo-a falar qualquer coisa sobre sua força e sentindo-se corar.

Onde estava Remus? Era bastante óbvio que Mary havia bebido daquele jeito para criar coragem de falar com o garoto. Ou apenas para afogar as mágoas. Qualquer que fosse o caso, Peter sentia-se mal por ela. Ela era uma garota legal, divertida, não precisava ficar bebendo por causa de garotos que apenas a usavam.

Sentindo-se desmedidamente irritado com Remus, assim que chegaram ao banco e Peter sentou-a contra as almofadas, puxou o celular de seu bolso, franzindo o cenho ao deparar-se com duas ligações não atendida de Sirius. Uma era de quase três horas atrás e a outra há poucos minutos.

Estava prestes a ligar para ele, quando sentiu Mary tocar em seus ombros novamente. Voltando-se para ela, pretendendo falar alguma coisa que pudesse fazê-la parar de agir daquele jeito, Peter surpreendeu-se com a proximidade da garota e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a não ser piscar, Mary grudou os lábios aos seus.

Agindo por impulso, Peter ergueu-se do banco onde estivera sentado ao lado dela, fazendo-a encará-lo, assustada.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, Mary? — Peter perguntou, sentindo-se furioso. Contudo, sua raiva se dissipou assim que a garota começou a chorar, debulhando-se em lágrimas grossas que borravam sua maquiagem.

Sentindo-se totalmente perdido – afinal o que ele deveria fazer quando uma garota chorava? – Peter voltou a sentar ao lado dela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e esperando até que ela falasse alguma coisa inteligível.

— Desculpa. — Ela disse, após o que pareceram a Peter muitas horas de sofrimento e impotência, erguendo os olhos para ele. — Eu não queria... ah... — E então voltou a chorar, com mais intensidade do que antes, encostando-se nele e afundando seu rosto no peito de Peter.

— Mary... você é uma garota legal, bonita, divertida... não tem por que ficar chorando por causa do Remus. — Peter falou, segurando-a pelos ombros e obrigando-a a encará-lo. — Você está bêbada e quase caindo pelos cantos, essa festa está cheia de fãs loucos e você sabe como eles são. Em algumas horas é bastante provável que fotos suas caiam na rede chorando... isso não vai ser bom para você, vai? Você não precisa desse tipo de divulgação negativa, porque você tem muitos fãs legais que apreciam seu trabalho e você, Mary. — Peter respirou fundo, tentando se controlar para não falar as verdades muito duramente para ela. A garota já estava triste e não precisava que ele a fizesse se sentir ainda pior. — Se o Remus está te fazendo chorar está bastante claro para mim que ele não te merece. Ele é meu amigo, mas não posso negar quando ele faz coisas erradas. Então, por favor, não chore mais por quem não te merece, okay?

A garota assentiu, contudo, as lágrimas continuavam a jorrar, deixando-o desesperado. Ele odiava choro, porque nunca sabia como reagir diante daquele tipo de situação. Odiava a sensação de impotência que se abatia sobre ele, fazendo-o sentir-se totalmente inútil e inapropriado.

— Você tem razão. — Ela disse e fungou, tentando afastar as lágrimas do rosto. — Eu mereço mais do que isso.

— Sim, você merece. — Peter assentiu, sentindo-se aliviado pelo fato da garota ter entendido o recado.

— Sim, eu _mereço_. — Ela falou e então, segurando-se na parede, ergueu-se de onde estava sentada. Peter a seguiu. — Portanto agora eu vou ir até aquele bar e terminar com todas as bebidas, afinal eu mereço.

— Quê? Não! — Peter imediatamente segurou-a pelo pulso, impedindo-a de se mover, encarando-a horrorizado. — Mary, você não pode... você...

Mas a garota estava rindo – tonta e rindo, na verdade – enquanto o encarava.

— Eu estava... brincando, Peter. — Ela riu mais um pouco, desequilibrando-se e se apoiando nele, se aproveitando só um pouquinho de sua condição para apalpá-lo mais um pouquinho antes de se firmar. — Eu vou ir para casa.

— _Graças a Deus._ — Peter respirou aliviado. — Quero dizer, não que sua presença seja ruim, é só que...

— Entendi, _Worm_. — Ela riu novamente. — Será que você pode me levar até algum táxi?

Ele assentiu e, tentando passar despercebido pelo que parecia ser um mar de gente – e falhando miseravelmente – Peter encaminhou-se até a saída com Mary a tiracolo.

Quando o táxi finalmente chegou e Peter a colocou para dentro, dizendo o endereço do hotel para o motorista, Mary inclinou-se pela janela, sorrindo para ele, os olhos ainda embaçados por causa do álcool.

— Me mande uma mensagem quando chegar em casa, Mary, só para eu saber que está tudo okay.

— Você é ótimo, Peter. — Ela disse, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso, e então o táxi se afastou.

Ele ainda ficou alguns quantos minutos parado, tentando entender que diabos havia acontecido quando James saiu do _pub_ e parou ao seu lado.

— O que houve? — O amigo perguntou, bagunçando os cabelos enquanto o encarava, curioso. — Está com uma expressão esquisita.

— A Mary. — Peter disse. — Estava bêbada.

— Ah, eu vi. Ela está bem? Encontrou o Remus?

— Não. Mas ela acabou de subir num táxi e ir para casa. — Peter disse e então, munindo-se de coragem, acrescentou: — Ela me beijou.

A expressão no rosto de James era de choque. O garoto o encarava como se não pudesse acreditar, portanto, antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa, Peter se adiantou.

— Cara, juro, não foi culpa minha! Ela estava bêbada e eu estava tentando ajudá-la... a gente estava sentado no bando do outro lado da festa e então ela simplesmente me beijou! Eu juro por Deus que não retribui, é só que...

— Tudo bem, Peter. — James disse, sorrindo para ele. — Eu acredito em você. Até eu quero te beijar às vezes, principalmente agora que você está bronzeado e tudo o mais. Imagino que, bêbada, ela apenas fez o que noventa por cento das pessoas dentro daquela festa queriam fazer.

Rolando os olhos para o amigo, Peter riu. Mas parou logo em seguida, lembrando-se do que estivera fazendo antes de Mary beijá-lo.

— James, o Sirius ligou! — Peter disse, puxando o celular do bolso e desbloqueando-o. Clicou sobre as ligações.

— Merda! — James reclamou, também puxando o celular. — Foi por causa disso que eu vim aqui para fora. Ele me ligou também, mas tinha muita gente falando comigo, não consegui atender. — E, sem falar mais nada, James discou, colocando o celular no ouvido enquanto esperava o amigo atender.

— _Alô?_

Franzindo o cenho, James ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes – até mesmo tirou o celular do ouvido, observando o número para ter certeza de que havia ligado certo.

— _Alô? James?_

— Lily?

* * *

 **[ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES]**

* * *

Sentindo uma dor no coração ao dar suas últimas libras para o atendente do posto de gasolina e pensando em todas as HQ's de Flash que não conseguiria comprar por causa daquilo, Lily voltou para dentro do carro abastecido, dando a partida.

— Aqui, coloque isso em cima do seu olho. — Lily disse, tirando uma sacola de gelo de dentro do pacote com as coisas que havia acabado de comprar no posto e atirando para Sirius. — E toma isso daqui. — Alcançou para ele uma garrafa de água com gás, observando-o enquanto fazia exatamente o que ela havia dito. — Você está péssimo.

— Acho que é assim que as pessoas ficam quando têm uma família como a minha: péssimas. — Sirius resmungou, soltando um gemido de alivio ao colocar o pacote de gelo sobre o olho. — Essa é, sem dúvida, a melhor sensação do mundo. — Ele comentou e encarou-a, sorrindo levemente.

— Sirius, não tem graça. — Lily reclamou e bufou antes de manobrar o carro, direcionando-se para a estrada.

Eram quase onze horas da noite e eles estavam voltando para Hogsmeade. Lily, que nunca havia dirigido por mais do que alguns quilômetros dentro da zona urbana da cidade, decidira ir até Godric's Hollow, que ficava uma hora e meia de Hogsmeade, de carro a fim de buscar Sirius.

Fora, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das coisas mais imprudentes que fizera na vida – contando, inclusive, a vez que bebera a vodca do pai e colocara chá da índia dentro depois e, é claro, o dia em que levara Amos para dormir lá na casa dela sem que os pais soubessem. Lily não era muito fã de dirigir e menos ainda de dirigir de noite. Mas, lá fora ela, deslocando-se absurdamente rápido em direção à uma cidade que ela só conhecia por nome, guiando-se através de seu GPS que podia ou não ser confiável, para salvar um garoto que, até algumas semanas atrás, não era nada além de um ídolo virtual.

 _Loucura_.

Contudo, que mais poderia ter feito depois de ouvir Sirius no telefone?

Ele parecia desolado, _estava desolado_ e o aperto no peito dela aumentou ainda mais quando escutou seu breve relato do ocorrido.

— _As coisas saíram do controle aqui em casa..._ — Dissera Sirius. — _E eu acabei sendo culpado, como sempre_. — E sua voz estava desmedidamente engrolada, indicando o teor alcóolico em sua corrente sanguínea. — _Saí de casa, Lily... eu não tenho para onde ir_. _Teria pedido a ajuda de James ou Peter, mas nenhum deles atende... acho que estão ocupados com a festa, não devem ter visto... eu preciso de ajuda, Lily e não consegui pensar em qualquer outra pessoa além de você_.

Fora o que bastara para que, em menos de uma hora e quarenta minutos – depois de separar Marlene do garoto-Mutano e dizer para ela que iria embora, só para ver a amiga dar de ombros e continuar beijando-o logo em seguida – ela estacionasse em frente a uma pequena praça circular que, segundo o GPS, ficava bem no centro de Godric's Hollow. Sirius estava lá, sentado em um banco, uma mochila estufada do lado. Quase não havia movimento, exceto por um casal de jovens que se beijavam há vários metros de distância.

A cena em si já seria desoladora o suficiente, mas, ao descer do carro para encontrá-lo, Lily _o viu_. A quantidade de expressões sujas que escaparam de sua boca faria Helena Evans ficar com os cabelos em pé. Ela não conseguia decidir se sentia mais tristeza ou raiva ao se aproximar de Sirius e sentar ao seu lado no banco úmido da chuva do dia anterior.

Ela não disse absolutamente nada quando o puxou para um abraço, sentindo-o soluçar contra o pescoço dela, desolado. Lily sentiu lágrimas de raiva descerem por seu rosto também, imaginando quem teria sido o monstro a fazer uma coisa daquelas com o Sirius, pensando em mil maneiras de se vingar.

Eles ficaram por vários minutos em silêncio, apenas abraçados enquanto Sirius desabafava em forma de choro. Lily nunca pensou que fosse vê-lo daquela maneira... Sirius sempre fora tão divertido, engraçado, tão de bem com a vida... e não o tipo de pessoa que chorava desolada como ele estava fazendo.

— Parece que você é uma super-heroína mesmo. — Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando, finalmente, se recuperou do choro. Sirius ergueu os olhos para ela, sorrindo, embora não chegasse até os olhos, e indicando as vestes de Lily.

Ela baixou os olhos, deparando-se com sua fantasia de Estelar.

— Eu estava em uma convenção de Cosplayers. — Disse e deu de ombros. — O que aconteceu com você, Sirius?

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, deixando ainda mais à mostra o grande vergão roxo-esverdeado que havia no lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

— É uma longa história. Mas a gente pode conversar em outro lugar. — Ele disse e então voltou a abrir os olhos, olhando por cima dos ombros em direção à uma rua lateral. — Antes que alguém me encontre.

— Estão te procurando? — Ela perguntou, já se erguendo de onde estivera sentada, puxando a mochila dele de cima do banco enquanto o observava se levantar, parecendo meio zonzo. — Sirius, você andou bebendo?

— Não. — Ele disse. — Quando bebi eu não estava andando.

Rolando os olhos para o garoto, Lily segurou-o pela mão, puxando-o sem qualquer cuidado em direção ao carro. Acompanhou-o até a porta do carona, abrindo-a e ajudando-o a subir, antes de voltar para o lado do motorista e jogar a mochila de Sirius em direção ao banco de trás. Quando, enfim, estavam com os cintos colocados e Lily deu a partida no carro, Sirius acabou caindo no sono, deixando-a resignada e extremamente curiosa.

Ela voltou a dirigir pela estrada movimentada que ia de Hogsmeade até Godric's e, de lá, até Londres, só que sem ligar o rádio para não acabar acordando o garoto. Ele estava péssimo. Além do vergão em seu rosto, havia sinais de agressão em suas roupas, rasgadas nas mangas e, também, um grande roxo em seu pescoço e um avermelhado em sua bochecha direita. Sirius Black parecia um show de horrores.

Fazendo uma acrobacia para pegar um casaco de Petunia do banco de trás sem parar de dirigir, Lily cobriu-o quando o viu estremecer.

No silêncio da noite, tudo o que Lily conseguia fazer, além de se concentrar na estrada era, também, imaginar-se atropelando um a um dos familiares de Sirius, amaldiçoando até a última geração daquele espécime monstruoso.

Como podiam ter feito aquilo com ele? Por quê? Qual era o problema daquela gente? Eram perguntas para as quais, infelizmente, não tinha respostas. Pelo menos não até Sirius acordar.

Somente quando ela parou em um posto de gasolina, quarenta minutos depois de ter saído de Godric's, é que Sirius acordou. Ele parecia meio desorientado no início, encarando-a cheio de confusão. Mas não demorou muito até que ele compreendesse. Uma expressão de dor varou por seu rosto, fazendo com que Lily sentisse, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia, o peito apertar.

— Fique aqui, vou abastecer e comprar algumas coisas. Não se mova. — Ela disse, incisiva, antes de descer no carro.

Lily estava tão preocupada que sequer percebeu que o caixa estava rindo de suas vestes ou que as pessoas a encaravam com estranheza. E daí? Havia coisas mais importantes nas quais pensar, como, por exemplo, o que havia acontecido com Sirius.

— Certo, agora que você acordou, quero saber que diabos está acontecendo. — Lily disse assim que estavam na rodovia novamente.

Ajeitando-se no banco e segurando o pacote de gelo contra o rosto, Sirius voltou-se para ela, respirando fundo antes de começar a contar sua trágica, porém nada nova, história.

— Bem, como você deve saber, não houve noivado entre minha prima e o ex da sua irmã. — Ele disse. — E, como era previsível, minha família ficou furiosa. Encararam isso como grande desonra, sabe? "Como Vernon Dursley foi capaz de negar um casamento que seria um sucesso junto de Bellatrix Black?" Era o que eles se perguntavam e esbravejavam, mesmo depois de dias terem se passado depois da janta para a qual Vernon não compareceu. Claro, Bella estava exultante, afinal estava livre para voltar para o seu tão amado Rodolphos, contudo meus tios e meus pais, ah... _nada bom_. — Ele abriu a garrafa de água, tomando alguns goles antes de voltar a falar. — O clima ficou péssimo e, como sempre acontece, Regulus decidiu que era um ótimo momento para chamar atenção. Ele se envolveu em uma briga na semana passada, na saída de uma boate gay de Londres. No dia seguinte, bebeu demais e acabou pichando algumas casas por lá... os policiais não foram nada _amigáveis_ com ele e acabou sobrando para o meu pai ir resgatá-lo. Hoje, quando ele recebeu a ligação da delegacia, ficou furioso, pois, "como os policiais ousavam prender o filho de um grande empresário como ele?". — Lily bufou diante de tal afirmação, mas pensou que não deveria se surpreender, afinal nem era novidade ver gente rica se achando melhor do que todo o resto. A cada segundo, detestava ainda mais os pais de Sirius. — Quando eles chegaram em casa, foi horrível... minha mãe tentou defender o meu irmão enquanto meu pai bebia e brigava com ele... — Suspirou. — Eu me meti, porque a coisa estava ficando feia para Regulus e, bem... — Deu de ombros e apontou para si mesmo.

— Mas ele te bateu só porque sim? — Lily apertou as mãos no volante, os nós em seus dedos ficando brancos e ressaltados enquanto se controlava para não acabar socando alguma coisa. A vontade que sentia era de voltar até Godric's só para dar uma surra no pai de Sirius por ter ousado em levantar a mão para ele. — Ou teve algo a mais?

Lily percebeu quando o amigo hesitou, deixando bastante óbvio que _tinha sim algo a mais_.

— Eu viajei várias horas para te salvar, Sirius, o mínimo que mereço é a verdade. Quero ter todos os motivos para poder odiá-los livremente. Anda, abre a boca.

— Sempre tem algo a mais, para falar a verdade.

— _Sempre tem..._ Por Vader, Sirius, você está querendo _me dizer que essa não foi a primeira vez que ele te bateu?_ — Lily, sabendo que não conseguiria se controlar, deu sinal e desviou o carro para o acostamento, estacionando lá. — Está me dizendo que ele já fez isso antes e que _mesmo assim_ você continua voltando? Pela força, Sirius, que merda você tem na cabeça?

— James ficaria orgulhoso se te visse falando agora. Ele repete o mesmo há anos para mim. — Sirius disse e então respirou fundo, gemendo ao sentir a pele inchada repuxar sobre o seu olho. Lily fez uma careta. — Não vou tentar te convencer do porquê de eu ter ficado lá por tanto tempo, pois confesso que nem para mim faz muito sentido, é só que... Regulus é meu irmão, Lily, eu o vi crescer, eu... só não queria que ele acabasse desse jeito. Aparentemente, todo meu esforço foi em vão. — Suspirou fortemente. — Meu pai acha que eu sou o culpado pela "desestabilização emocional" do meu irmão, sabe?

— E por que ele diria um absurdo desses? — Lily resmungou, irritada.

— Porque ele acha que sou gay. — Sirius disse, simplesmente, como se aquela resposta esclarecesse tudo. Mas não esclarecia. Deve ter ficado bastante visível a confusão de Lily, pois Sirius prontamente acrescentou. — Ele acha que o fato de Regulus ter se ligado a Voldemort, que tem esse pensamento totalmente homofóbico, é porque eu sou gay.

— Mas você não é gay, você é bissexual! E isso é ridículo!

— Não para ele, Lily. Bissexual é um conceito muito difícil para que uma pessoa com a mentalidade de meu pai compreenda. Ele acha que, a partir do momento que eu beijei um menino, sou gay. — Rolou os olhos. — Ele costuma dizer que Regulus faz o que faz porque sente necessidade de extravasar a raiva, o dano psicológico causado após o irmão mais velho dele ter decidido fazer algo tão "errado".

— Isso é ridículo! — Ela repetiu, abismada com o absurdo que estava ouvindo.

— Sim. — Sirius disse e sorriu, irônico. — Eu sei disso, Lily, _sério_. Meus pais têm essa mania de culpar as pessoas pelos erros deles. Não gostam de admitir que estão errados, então, para eles, foi muito mais fácil jogar a culpa nas minhas escolhas pelo mal comportamento de Regulus, ao invés de admitirem que foram péssimos pais. — Deu de ombros. — Sempre foi assim. É assim. Vai continuar sendo assim.

— Você não vai voltar para aquela casa. — Lily disse, revoltada, encarando-o firmemente. — Sirius Black, você _jamais_ vai voltar a colocar os pés naquela casa, está me ouvindo? — Lily inclinou-se para ele, tirando o cinto de segurança para poder se mover melhor, deixando seu rosto a centímetros do de Sirius. — Você vai me prometer que não vai voltar lá ou eu juro por Vader que vou te amarrar no meu quarto e você nunca mais vai ver o sol.

Achando graça do comportamento extremamente protetor de Lily, Sirius riu, esticando a mão e segurando a dela entre as suas.

— Eu prometo, Lily, que não vou voltar mais lá. — Ele disse e então ficou sério, seus olhos desfocando-se levemente enquanto parecia perdido em pensamentos. — Não volto mais. _Nunca mais_.

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto se encaravam. Sirius acariciava os dedos de Lily entre os seus enquanto ela o observava cheia de tristeza. Odiava vê-lo daquele jeito. Odiava pensar no que ele havia passado e não poder fazer nada. Odiava a família de Sirius.

— Obrigado. — Sirius finalmente disse, quebrando o silêncio, encarando-a com os olhos cinzentos marejados. — Você não tinha nenhum motivo para ir até lá me salvar, mas mesmo assim você foi.

Rolando os olhos para ele e limpando uma lágrima que escapava de seu olho, Lily bufou.

— É _claro_ que eu tinha motivos, Sirius Black! Afinal para quê mais os amigos servem se não para salvar a pele de amigos estúpidos que parecem adorar se meter em confusão? — Estreitou os olhos e apontou para ele. — Não me insulte!

Pegando-a desprevenida, Sirius puxou-a para um abraço, apertando-a fortemente contra si. Lily pode perceber toda a gratidão provinda dele, o sentimento de alívio e confiança que, naquele momento, se firmava entre eles. E, novamente, os dois choraram.

— É melhor pararmos com isso antes que acabemos alagando o carro. — Sirius resmungou, afastando-se de Lily e fungando. — Que coisa mais ridícula.

— Você está cheio de glitter. — Lily disse, encarando-o e percebendo que parte de sua maquiagem havia ido parar no rosto e pescoço de Sirius.

— É para combinar com a minha personalidade naturalmente ofuscante.

— Idiota. — Lily resmungou, mas sorria, e então voltou a colocar o cinto, ajeitando-se e se preparando para voltar a dirigir. — Certo, vamos logo com isso. Eu preciso urgentemente de um banho. E, por Vader, você também.

— Obrigado. — Ele reclamou, mas concordou e então Lily voltou para a estrada, sentindo-se levemente ansiosa por causa da escuridão. Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, Lily tentando se concentrar na estrada enquanto Sirius massageava o rosto com o pacote de gelo.

Ficaram por quinze vinte minutos sem trocar muitas palavras, apenas comentando uma coisa ou outra sobre a estrada ou algum carro que passava por eles.

— Desde quando? — Lily finalmente perguntou o que a estava corroendo de curiosidade.

Parecendo entender a pergunta dela, Sirius meneou a cabeça, relembrando.

— Fazem uns dois anos. — Ele disse.

— E você contou que era bissexual para eles? Assim, do nada?

Sirius riu para ela, divertido.

— Tenho certeza de que tive mais tato do que você, _ruiva_. — Ele disse, fazendo-a corar. Sirius fechou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de coisas muito dolorosas. — Eu sempre soube que gostava de garotos também, na verdade. Não foi uma novidade para mim. Mas nunca senti necessidade de falar sobre aquilo para os meus pais.

— E o que te fez mudar de opinião?

Sirius olhou através da janela, para a estrada.

— Remus.

— Re... Como assim? — Lily lançou um olhar inquisidor pelo canto do olho, assustando-se levemente quando o GPS bradou "vire à direita daqui 200 metros". — O que o Remus tem a ver com tudo isso, Sirius?

— Nós estávamos namorando. — Sirius disse, por fim, fazendo-a ofegar de surpresa.

— Vocês...? Meu Vader, eu não estava preparada para esse tiro a essa hora da noite, _pela força_...

— Você consegue mesmo alegrar até a história mais triste, hm? De qualquer forma, Remus e eu estávamos namorando. Não fazia muito tempo e não tínhamos contado para ninguém, nem mesmo para James e Peter, embora, é claro, eles desconfiassem. Remus e eu éramos... _principiantes_ , você pode dizer, nesse negócio de namorar meninos. Então não queríamos chamar atenção para nosso relacionamento.

— Então... vocês estavam _namorando_ quando estrearam os canais de vocês? — Lily não conseguia processar toda aquela informação, sentindo-se aturdida diante da novidade.

— Sim, estávamos. Você sabe, criamos nossos canais e o _The Marauders_ um ano depois de James começar com o dele... As coisas estavam ótimas, parecia que tudo estava dando certo... até que meus pais nos viram, juntos, na minha casa. — Sirius estremeceu, lembrando-se do horror que sentira ao ver a expressão no rosto de seu pai. — Eles surtaram. E então acabei admitindo que era bissexual. Ninguém conseguia acreditar... foi _péssimo_. Lembro das palavras de meu pai até hoje, posso, inclusive, recitá-las..., mas eu não me senti ofendido ou tocado, pois estava acostumado com aquele tipo de tratamento provindo de Orion Black... mas para Remus foi... _difícil._

— É por isso que ele tem tanto medo de se assumir? — Lily perguntou, imaginando toda a cena, pensando em como Remus e Sirius deveriam ter se sentido ao ouvirem as barbáries que certamente o pai monstruoso de Sirius deveria ter dito.

— Eu imagino que sim, Lily, mas não saberia dizer com certeza. Ele não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de tratamento, principalmente vindo de meu pai que, incrivelmente, sempre o adorara. Mais do que eu, inclusive. Para ele, receber tanto ódio de alguém que toda vida o adorara, foi complicado. Imagino que deva ter passado pela mente dele que se até alguém que o adorava podia começar a odiá-lo por causa de sua "condição", qualquer um também poderia. Remus sempre foi muito inteligente e ótimo conselheiro, exceto quando o assunto envolvia a si mesmo. Ele nunca soube lidar com a rejeição... principalmente depois que a mãe dele fugiu de casa quando ele era ainda criança.

— Eu não sabia disso.

— Foi uma época complicada. Ele tinha oito anos e ela foi embora, nunca mais o procurou ou qualquer coisa. O pai dele, Lyall, teve de cria-lo sozinho, o que foi complicado, pois ele precisava trabalhar para sustentar a casa e por conta disso, Remus passava grande parte da infância na minha casa ou na casa de James. Ele não fala muito sobre isso, mas sei que se culpa até hoje pela mãe tê-lo abandonado.

— É ridículo ele pensar uma coisa dessas! Se ela foi embora, que culpa ele pode ter? Por Vader, isso é...

— _Eu sei_ , Lily, eu sei. — Sirius suspirou. — De qualquer forma, foi difícil para Remus lidar com a rejeição de meus pais. Apesar de tudo, eles o haviam aceitado quase como parte da família. Tratavam-no como se fossem um filho, melhor do que eu, inclusive. — Ele riu. — Poucas semanas depois, Remus aceitou uma proposta em Londres para uma campanha publicitária e então foi morar lá. Nós terminamos e nunca mais tocamos no assunto... _até algumas semanas atrás_ , quando James se mudou para Hogsmeade e Peter foi para o Brasil. Acabamos ficando apenas nós dois na casa dele, em Londres.

— Você sabe que isso daria uma ótima fanfic, não sabe? — Lily brincou, tentando transformar o clima melancólico em algo mais leve. — Inclusive posso pensar em algumas coisas +18 para colocar, uma briga e uma reconciliação bastante _quente_ , por exemplo...

Não conseguindo resistir, Sirius gargalhou, rolando os olhos para ela.

— Deus, você é louca!

— Obrigada. — Ela disse e piscou para ele, sentindo-se aliviada ao ouvir o GPS informar que faltavam poucos quilômetros até chegar em Hogsmeade. — Seus pais não merecem o filho maravilhoso que você é, Sirius. — Ela disse, fazendo-o parar de rir. — Eu gostaria de voltar a Godric's Hollow e dizer isso para eles, mas preciso mudar de roupa antes, porque não acho que eles irão me ouvir vestida de Estelar, embora eu esteja realmente gata assim.

— Você é maravilhosa, Lily! — Sirius comentou e tomou mais um pouco de água. E então sorriu, malicioso. — Não me impressiona que James esteja caído por você.

O fato do carro ter quase afogado não tinha ligação nenhuma com o nervosismo que atingiu Lily naquele momento, fazendo-a suar e corar fortemente. Claro que não.

— Ah...

— _Ah...?_ Não seria " _oh, James, isso!"_ que você queria dizer? — Sirius disse, a voz trêmula do riso que tentava ocultar.

— Cale a boca, Sirius Black. — Lily bufou, irritada, sentindo o calor emanar de seu rosto de modo constrangedor. — Cale a maldita boca.

— Foi isso que você disse para ele antes de beijá-lo? — Sirius parecia desmedidamente divertido com toda a situação e Lily precisou lembrar-se de que ele já estava machucado o bastante e que não deveria socar o seu rosto. — Ei, não fique irritada. Eu estou brincando. Vocês ficam fofos juntos.

— Fica fofos... — Lily bufou, apertando as mãos no volante.

— E a Emmeline? Era assim o nome dela né? Da menina com quem você estava saindo?

— Não rolou. — Lily disse, sentindo-se levemente aliviada pela mudança de foco. — Eu fui no encontro, mas percebi que não iria acontecer entre nós duas.

— E ela?

— Aceitou. Emme é uma pessoa desmedidamente lega, ela merece alguém bacana. — Ela falou, lembrando-se carinhosamente da menina que havia mexido com ela pelas últimas semanas. — Talvez ela e Guga fiquem juntas. Seria legal.

— Guga?

— A vizinha, você sabe?

— Ah, a louca do punk da casa ao lado? Ela é bem divertida. Não sabia que ela e a Emmeline...

— Ainda não. Eu acho. Espero que elas fiquem juntas. — Lily disse e então suspirou. — Sirius, você tem a chave da casa do James? Ou algum outro lugar para o qual possa ir? Porque eu não posso te levar para casa, as coisas por lá estão bastante péssimas e não acho que levar um bêbado espancado possa ajudar muito as coisas.

— Que _gentil_. E não, eu não tenho a chave. James quis me dar, mas acabei esquecendo de pedir antes de ir embora.

— Merda. — Lily reclamou, imaginando o que diabos faria. Talvez pudesse ligar para Alice e perguntar se podia leva-lo para o apartamento de Frank..., mas já era meia noite e Lily tinha certeza de que eles dois deveriam estar _ocupados_. Marlene era outra que não iria servir para muita coisa, afinal ela, com certeza, já estava em algum lugar se agarrando com o Mutano longe dos olhos curiosos.

— Vou tentar ligar para ele. — Sirius disse e, puxando o celular, discou para _"Prongs"_. Ele não atendeu. Sirius repetiu a ligação e nada. Então ele tentou ligar para Peter que também não atendeu.

— Por que você não tenta ligar para o Remus? — Lily indagou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

— Não. — Sirius disse, incisivo. — Durmo na rua, mas não ligo para ele.

— Sério, Sirius? Vai ser orgulhoso agora? — Lily suspirou e então ultrapassou a entrada da cidade, sentindo o alívio espalhar-se pelo seu peito ao saber que havia conseguido.

Eles continuaram em silêncio enquanto Lily dirigia pela cidade, costurando entre as ruas conhecidas, imaginando o que diria para sua mãe quando chegasse com um Sirius Black totalmente espancado em casa.

Talvez ele pudesse dar um daqueles sorrisos fofos que ele tinha e, assim, Helena nem perceberia o estado de seus ferimentos. Não que ela fosse julgá-lo, claro que não. Mas Lily imaginava que Sirius não iria querer um inquérito e uma provável ligação de Helena para os Black por culpa daquele acontecimento. E, embora Lily adorasse imaginar a mãe xingando Orion Black, sabia que não seria produtivo.

Estava prestes a falar para Sirius que ele precisava ser muito simpático, quando percebeu que, mais uma vez, o garoto havia dormido. O pacote de gelo estava caído em seu colo e ele tinha o lado direito do rosto grudado no vidro. Suspirando, Lily ajeitou novamente o casaco sobre ele e então estacionou alguns metros antes de sua casa, sem querer que algum dos Evans a visse antes que decidisse o que fazer.

O celular de Sirius tocou antes que ela terminasse de debater internamente, fazendo-a se assustar.

Ela pegou, reconhecendo o _Prongs_ na imagem. Sem pensar no constrangimento que seria falar com ele depois do que havia acontecido entre eles, Lily atendeu.

— Alô? — Ela disse, contudo não houve resposta. Ela afastou o telefone levemente do ouvido, encarando a tela para ter certeza de que a ligação ainda estava em andamento. Estava. — Alô? James?

— _Lily?_ — A resposta veio repleta de surpresa. _— O que você está fazendo com o celular do Sirius? Você está em Godric's Hollow? O que...?_

— É uma longa, _longa_ história, James. Mas nós não estamos mais em Godric's.

— _Não estão mais... E vocês estão onde?_ — James parecia devidamente atordoado e Lily pegou-se imaginando se a expressão dele estaria tão fofa quanto a que ela tinha em mente. Corou.

— Acabamos de chegar em Hogsmeade. Estamos na rua de casa, mas... o Sirius não está bem, James e eu não sei se é uma boa ideia levá-lo para a minha casa... não com o clima que está lá.

— _Foi o pai dele?_ — A pergunta simples de James indicava que ele havia entendido perfeitamente o que Lily quisera dizer com o "não está bem".

— Foi. — Lily concordou, sem adicionar mais nada.

— _Certo. Estou indo aí, espere só..._

— Mas, e a sua festa, James? E...

— _Sirius é mais importante do que isso. Daqui a pouco vou estar aí, Lily, me espere na frente_. — E, sem dizer mais nada, desligou.

Ela não precisou esperar muito antes de ver o táxi estacionar em frente à casa de James. Dando partida no carro, dirigiu os poucos metros até estar um pouco mais para a frente de onde James, Peter e Remus haviam descido, tentando ficar longe de onde os olhos de sua mãe pudessem-na ver.

Lily abriu a porta e desceu, sentindo o frio noturno atingi-la. Estremeceu. E então se deu conta que estava usando uma fantasia curtíssima de uma personagem super chamativa e que James, Peter e Remus não deveriam estar entendendo absolutamente nada. E foi assim que mais um vexame foi adicionado em sua lista quilométrica de humilhação pública.

— Eu estava em uma Convenção de Cosplayers. — Ela disse sem dirigir-se a um deles especificamente. — Mas isso não entra em questão. — Acrescentou, rapidamente, querendo evitar qualquer comentário sobre a situação já bastante constrangedora. — Sirius está dormindo no banco do carona. Eu não consegui acordá-lo, mas quem sabe um de vocês tenha mais sorte do que eu. — Ela disse então, finalmente, ergueu os olhos para encará-los.

Peter e Remus estavam claramente contendo-se para não cair na gargalhada, enquanto James ria abertamente. Lily rolou os olhos para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Sabe, o amigo de vocês está realmente _péssimo_ e vocês estão aí, rindo feito idiotas. Que feio. — Estreitou os olhos para eles, fazendo-os aquietarem-se.

— Vou tentar acordá-lo. — Remus prontificou-se, fazendo a volta no carro de Lily e abrindo a porta do carona.

— Aqui, _ruiva_. — Peter, pegando Lily completamente de surpresa, retirou o casaco que estava vestindo e colocou sobre os ombros dela, fazendo-a corar. — Deve estar com frio.

— Obrigada. — Lily agradeceu, tentando ignorar o tom irônico na voz dele e recebendo uma piscadela do garoto em resposta. Peter adiantou-se para o portão da casa de James, abrindo-o e direcionando-se para a porta da frente logo em seguida.

E então, Lily e James estavam sozinhos na calçada, encarando-se estranhamente, como se fossem estranhos. Só que, depois do dia anterior, eles eram _tudo, exceto estranhos_. Ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes na tentativa de falar alguma coisa para ele, mas nada saiu. James também parecia estar tendo dificuldades para falar, portanto foi um alívio muito grande quando Sirius finalmente acordou e desceu do carro – recusando a ajuda de Remus para caminhar, embora estivesse obviamente zonzo.

Toda a confusão e constrangimento por estar perto de James evaporou assim que a luz do poste recaiu sobre Sirius, iluminando seus hematomas e deixando bastante clara a extensão de seus ferimentos. A raiva efervesceu dentro de Lily, fazendo-a cerrar os punhos.

— Sirius, o que... _ele foi longe demais!_ — James disse, adiantando-se para o amigo e aparando-o pelos ombros. Resmungando vários palavrões que deixaram Lily satisfeita, James escoltou Sirius para dentro, deixando Lily e Remus para trás.

— Se quiser, posso entrar com o carro na garagem, Lily, eu estou com o controle do portão. Já que não quer que sua mãe saiba onde está... — Remus, que estava com uma expressão tão raivosa quanto a dela, ofereceu. Ela assentiu, esticando a chave para ele que prontamente entrou e começou a manobrar. Respirando fundo, Lily entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— O que houve com ele? — Foi Peter quem perguntou. Ele estava encostado no corrimão da escada, aparentemente esperando-a. Sua expressão era cheia de preocupação e angústia.

— Regulus entrou em uma briga, foi preso, o pai dele teve de interferir e acabou brigando com ele... Sirius se meteu na briga e acabou sobrando para ele. — Lily resumiu, sabendo que estava deixando muita coisa de fora, contudo, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria falar sobre aquilo novamente sem acabar entrando em depressão. Sem falar que aquela história não era dela para que ela contasse. Sirius deveria contar se assim o quisesse.

— Nenhuma novidade. — Remus, que havia ouvido as últimas palavras de Lily enquanto saía pela porta que dava para a garagem, suspirou. Tinha as mãos cerradas, assim como Lily alguns minutos atrás. Ela se surpreendeu com a intensidade de sentimentos que sua expressão emanava: ele estava possesso. — Eles estão lá em cima? — Remus perguntou e, com o aceno positivo de Peter, ele passou por Lily e o garoto, subindo as escadas em um rompante.

— Ah, que maravilha. Mais um pouco da novela _wolfstar_. — Peter resmungou, começando a subir em direção às escadas, atrás de Remus. — Você vem? É melhor que novela mexicana, juro. — Peter disse, voltando-se para Lily, irônico. — É um _espetáculo_.

Respirando fundo, sabendo que estava prestes a presenciar o que, segundo o relato de Peter, poderia ser o início de uma Guerra nas Estrelas, Lily subiu de dois em dois degraus, acompanhando o garoto até a quarta porta no corredor à direita.

Num breve olhar, Lily percebeu que aquele deveria ser o quarto no qual Sirius ficava, pois haviam alguns pôsteres e objetos que ela já havia visto de relance em seus vídeos. James estava em pé no lado direito da cama onde Sirius estava sentado, recostado em vários travesseiros. Com uma mão, ele segurava o pacote de gelo que Lily havia comprado e, com a outra, afastava os cabelos do rosto, deixando ainda mais à vista os machucados em meio à sua expressão entediada.

Remus caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto, bufando e resmungando cada vez que erguia os olhos e encarava Sirius.

— Que merda, Sirius!

— Não posso concordar mais. — Sirius assentiu, fazendo uma careta de dor por conta do movimento.

— Que merda! Como você... por que você...? _Merda_. — Remus não falava nada com nada, respirando forte e fechando os punhos como se tentasse se controlar para não acabar batendo em alguém.

Lily achou bastante desconcertante vê-lo tão furioso, levando em consideração que, aparentemente, Remus era o mais calmo dos garotos. Era ainda pior vê-lo furioso, do que lembrar de sua expressão na primeira vez que a vira, quando estava obviamente com ciúmes.

— Remus, está tudo bem agora. Não precisa...

— Está tudo bem? ESTÁ TUDO BEM? — Remus praticamente berrou, parando de andar e voltando-se de frente para Sirius. — Quantas vezes falamos para você não ir para aquela casa? Quantas vezes tentamos te convencer de que era perda de tempo? E mesmo assim você foi lá e fez essa burrice mais vezes do que eu posso contar. Isso é estupidez, Sirius! E NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM! Como pode estar? Olha o seu estado! Que merda você estava pensando em ir para lá, sabendo como eles são? Que merda você... você não aprende mesmo! — Ele bradava, o rosto vermelho de fúria.

— Remus, não tem porquê... — James, que estava apreensivo, começou a falar, mas novamente o amigo explodiu.

— _Tem porquê sim, James!_ Olha só para ele! Olha o que ele insiste em fazer consigo mesmo! Ele sabe como aquela família é, sabe como eles reagem, sabe como eles adoram culpa-lo por qualquer coisa errada que exista no mundo e ainda assim _insiste em ir para lá!_ Isso é idiotice! Ele não precisa passar por isso! Agora a Lily precisou ir atrás dele, viajando de noite, sozinha na estrada, para trazê-lo até aqui! Daqui uma semana ou mais, com sorte, ele vai fazer a mesma merda de novo e nós vamos ficar como os panacas aqui, aguardando para ver qual vai ser o próximo hematoma! Isso é ridículo!

— E você sugere que eu faça o quê, exatamente? — O tom de Sirius, que segundos antes estava cansado, mudou totalmente para uma perigosa ironia. — Me esconda como você? Finja que não sou o que eu sou? Evite vê-los por anos para evitar problemas? Quer que eu seja um _covarde,_ Lupin?

Remus parecia ter levado um tapa na cara.

— Não, Sirius, eu apenas queria que você tivesse um pouco mais de cérebro e parece de agir como um idiota. — Ele retrucou, irritado. — Toda vez que você ouve o nome de Regulus sai correndo para tentar salvá-lo, como um herói... e _nunca_ consegue. Você está tão focado em salvar o seu irmão, tão focado na vida dele que está esquecendo da sua vida! Fica aí, agindo como um mártir, querendo que todo mundo sinta pena de sua provação, mas não faz merda nenhuma para mudar isso. — Remus jogou as mãos par ao alto, bufando. — Pobre Sirius, tão pobrezinho, cheio de problemas, tendo que lidar com um irmão problemático... Coitado do Sirius, tão solitário! Ah, me poupe!

— _EU AGINDO COMO UM MARTIR? EU?_ — Sem conseguir se conter, Sirius se ergueu dos travesseiros, segurando-se na cabeceira da cama para se firmar, encarando Remus cheio de raiva. — Tem certeza de que estamos falando de _mim_ , Lupin? DE MIM? Sério? Porque eu conheço uma pessoa que adora se fazer de mártir, de lobo solitário... e essa pessoa é você!

— Isso é ridículo! — Remus esbravejou, se aproximando de Sirius. — Quem você pensa que é, Sirius Black? Pelo menos _eu_ não ando me jogando em cada problema que aparece na minha frente só para que as pessoas vejam o quanto sou heroico e abnegado, deixando de fazer as coisas por mim para ajudar os outros... sendo que, no fundo, o que eu sinto é _medo_ de fazer as coisas e acabar me dando com a cara na parede.

— _Medo?_ Eu acho que está havendo uma inversão por aqui, _Moony_ , querido. — Sirius inclinou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos para encará-lo.

Para Lily parecia como se os dois agissem como se fossem os únicos no quarto. Ela sentiu-se uma intrusa no meio da discussão, mas como nem Peter e nem James fizeram menção de sair do quarto, Lily imaginou que não seria bom atrair atenção para si mesma ao sair dali. Fora que Sirius tinha a expressão meio esverdeada e, caso ele se sentisse mal ou desmaiasse, talvez fosse bom que houvesse mais pessoas por ali para ajudá-lo.

— Sim, _Padfoot_ , medo. — Remus riu, sarcástico. — Fica tanto tempo aí, falando para mim que _eu_ sou um covarde quando, na verdade, o único covarde daqui é você!

— Remus... — Peter começou a falar, mas Sirius adiantou-se.

— Oh, então eu sou o covarde? Sério? Por quê, exatamente, Remus? Porque eu admito para os meus amigos e a minha família o que eu sou, de fato? Porque eu não preciso sair com várias garotas apenas para afirmar uma mentira? Porque eu prefiro falar o que eu sinto ao invés de me esconder e fingir ser algo que eu não sou? É por isso que sou covarde?

— Não, Sirius, não é por isso. Você é covarde porque morre de medo de admitir que tudo o que mais quer na vida não é salvar o "Regulus em perigo", mas sim a aprovação de seus pais.

Um silêncio mortal recaiu sobre o quarto enquanto Sirius e Remus se encaravam, absortos. Lily podia jurar que o ar em sua volta se tornou gelado, portanto ela apertou ainda mais o casaco de Peter contra o corpo, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos da cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Antes que pudesse pensar, Sirius atirou-se para a frente, errando por muito pouco um soco em direção ao rosto de Remus. Peter e James adiantaram-se, Peter segurando Remus pelos ombros enquanto James levava Sirius novamente para a cama.

— ME SOLTA! — Remus reclamava, remexendo-se entre o abraço férreo de Peter.

— ME DEIXA, JAMES! — Sirius tentava se desvencilhar do amigo, mas estava fraco demais, cansado demais para conseguir.

— Que coisa mais _ridícula!_ — As palavras escaparam da boca de Lily antes que ela pudesse contê-las. Como sempre. Todos os quatro, como se combinados, voltaram-se para encará-la. — Vocês dois, adultos, agindo feito uns imbecis, que _vergonha!_ E pensar que eu admirava vocês dois, por Vader, que ridículo! Duas crianças, é isso que vocês são! Duas crianças mimadas e que não sabem quando parar de fazer birra! Ficam aí, esbravejando um para o outro enquanto tem coisas muito mais importantes a se fazer, como, por exemplo, pegar outro pacote de gelo para colocar no rosto de Sirius ou, quem sabe, discutir qual vai ser a medida certa a tomar agora que Sirius está a salvo levando em consideração que, obviamente, ele sofreu um abuso inadmissível por parte dos pais durante anos. Vocês poderiam, inclusive, ficarem felizes já que o amigo de vocês está vivo e aqui, ao invés de lá em Godric's sem se comunicar por vários dias enquanto vocês ficavam aqui, apenas se perguntando que diabos estaria acontecendo. Outra coisa muito útil também seria se vocês pudessem parar de ficar se acusando de coisas totalmente insólitas ao invés de se beijarem logo de uma vez porque está mais claro do que a água mais cristalina do universo que vocês se amam e estão com uma enorme tensão sexual envolvendo-os desde o momento em que Sirius saiu daquele carro. Inclusive poderíamos sair daqui, se vocês quiserem, para que vocês possam transar à vontade! — Lily respirou fundo, sentindo o rosto irradiar calor de raiva e constrangimento. — Pelo amor de Vader, parem de fazer isso... vocês estão apenas desgastando uma relação construída há anos. Vocês se conhecem desde sempre, são amigos desde sempre, sabem todos os problemas um do outro, inclusive existem alguns que poderiam ser resolvidos com uma simples conversa! Eu nem os conheço há muito tempo, mas já deu para ver que toda essa merda aí pode ser resolvida se vocês conseguissem ficar pelo menos uns vinte minutos dialogando sem acabar berrando um com o outro. Até a Odette sabe que vocês se gostam então para que ficar adiando algo inevitável? — Ela terminou de falar, ofegante, sentindo-se como se tivesse acabado de correr por vários quilômetros. Olhou de Sirius para Remus, fixando seu olhar mais severo sobre cada um antes de dar as costas e sair do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si.

E, é claro, assim que ficou sozinha, morreu de vergonha pelo surto que havia acabado de dar.

— Vader, Lily, que merda você estava pensando? — Resmungou consigo mesma, escorando-se na parede ao lado da porta pela qual havia acabado de sair, imaginando o que eles poderiam estar pensando depois de ela ter, mais uma vez, estourado na frente dos Marauders.

Peter, por outro lado, encarava a porta pela qual Lily havia acabado de sair, totalmente admirado. Ergueu os olhos para James que parecia tão estarrecido quanto ele.

— Adorei essa garota. — Peter disse simplesmente e então riu, meneando a cabeça ao perceber que ela havia dito exatamente tudo o que ele tentara dizer por anos, em apenas alguns minutos de uma fúria vulcânica. — Eu realmente _adorei_!

James, recuperando-se de sua surpresa, sorriu para o amigo, sentindo o orgulho se espalhar por seu peito ao pensar na sorte que tinham por Lily ter entrado em suas vidas.

Suspirando, voltou-se para Sirius que estava imóvel sob seus braços.

— Ela tem razão, você sabe. — Ele disse e então soltou o amigo, voltando-se para Remus. — Vocês precisam conversar. — E então, sem dizer mais nada, desviou-se de Remus, caminhando em direção à porta.

— Conversem bastante antes de partirem para os beijos, rapazes. — Peter piscou, sorrindo antes de sair atrás de James.

Percebendo-se só junto de Remus, Sirius sentiu-se frustrado. A irritação que ele sentira segundos atrás esvaíra-se completamente, deixando-o estranhamente vazio e com uma dor de cabeça forte demais.

Gemendo, Sirius voltou a sentar na cama, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia a cabeça latejar.

— Você está bem? — Remus, que se sentia tão desnorteado (e repreendido por Lily), perguntou ao ver o amigo fazer uma careta de dor. — Talvez devesse tomar alguma coisa para isso... ou eu posso pegar gelo e...

Sirius abriu os olhos, voltando a encará-lo. Ele estava exausto, sentia-se como se houvesse levado uma surra em seu cérebro também. As lembranças do dia se amontoavam uma sobre a outra, todas elas fortes demais, pesadas demais para que ele conseguisse suportar. Mas, apesar de sentir-se extremamente necessitado de uma boa noite de sono, Sirius sabia que precisava conversar com Remus.

— Ela tem razão, você sabe. — Ele disse, por fim, enquanto ajeitava-se nos travesseiros. — Sobre nós.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, indagativo.

— Não sobre a tensão, idiota, sobre precisarmos conversar. — Rolou os olhos.

Soltando a respiração que nem sabia estar prendendo, Remus assentiu e então sentou-se na beira da cama, ao lado de Sirius, encarando as próprias mãos, sem saber exatamente como agir ou o que falar.

Os minutos se passaram sem que nenhum deles falasse qualquer coisa. Remus ergueu os olhos para Sirius que o encarava. Ficaram assim, apenas se observando, como se quisessem ler a mente um do outro sem falar nada. E eles conseguiam, afinal de contas.

Eles conviviam há mais tempo do que Remus podia lembrar, estiveram juntos nos piores e nos melhores momentos de suas vidas. Passaram por muita coisa juntos. Realizaram muitas coisas juntos. Até mesmo quando haviam terminado o relacionamento, anos atrás, continuaram a ser amigos, apesar da estranheza inicial. Remus não conseguia imaginar um momento em sua vida que fosse memorável do qual Sirius não estivesse presente. De todas as pessoas que conhecia, Sirius era em quem mais confiava junto de James e Peter. Talvez mais, inclusive. Eles eram melhores amigos, eram parceiros e, por um tempo, até mesmo namorados. Então por que as coisas precisavam ser tão difíceis entre eles?

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Sirius riu, rolando os olhos para ele.

— Nós gostamos de complicar as coisas, hm? — Disse e então respirou fundo, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

— É o que parece. — Remus concordou e então sorriu, sentindo-se cansado. — Fico feliz que esteja aqui, Sirius.

O outro assentiu, concordando com suas palavras.

— Eu também. — Disse.

E então caíram no silêncio novamente, sem saber o que falar.

Porque, a grande verdade, era que não havia o que falar. Eles já haviam falado tudo, milhares de vezes, já haviam admitido sentimentos, já haviam tentado e tentado... e ainda assim, sempre havia alguma coisa para impossibilitá-los.

— Terminei com a Mary. — Remus comentou, após algum tempo, quebrando o silêncio. — Ela me odeia agora. Mas eu falei a verdade.

Sirius, que estava totalmente surpreso com o caminho pelo qual o assunto havia ido, encarou-o, confuso.

— Que verdade? — Ele indagou, sentindo-se estranhamente nervoso.

Remus hesitou por alguns segundos, franzindo o cenho enquanto procurava palavras para falar, mas não havia nenhuma que pudesse transmitir o que ele queria dizer. Encarou Sirius, percebendo seus machucados e sentindo aquele instinto protetor despertar dentro dele novamente, a vontade de protege-lo, e impedi-lo de fazer coisas impulsivas novamente, mesmo que uma parte de si o admirasse pela coragem de fazer aquilo.

— Talvez seja melhor colocar gelo sobre isso. — Remus comentou, a voz rouca.

Sirius ignorou suas palavras, inclinando-se em sua direção para que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível.

— _Que verdade, Remus?_ — Voltou a perguntar, incisivo.

Sabendo que Sirius não desistiria de receber sua resposta, Remus suspirou, novamente à procura de palavras que pudesse dizer, mas, mais uma vez, nenhuma veio. Contudo, antes que pudesse se controlar, fez a única coisa que poderia exprimir o que era a sua _verdade_.

Terminando com o espaço que havia entre eles, Remus grudou seus lábios aos de Sirius, suspirando ao sentir o calafrio que sempre percorria seu corpo quando estavam próximos intensificar com o contato. Sirius demorou alguns segundos até conseguir se recuperar da surpresa, mas assim que o fez, retribuiu o beijo, aprofundando-o enquanto erguia as mãos para afundar em seus cabelos.

Ele não saberia dizer por quanto tempo aquele beijo durara, se por segundos ou por horas, contudo, quando finalmente se afastaram, estavam ofegantes.

Sentindo-se renovado, como se não estivesse todo cheio de hematomas, mas sim completamente bem, Sirius sorriu.

— Talvez Lily estivesse certa sobre a tensão sexual também. — Brincou, recebendo um rolar de olhos e um sorriso de Remus como resposta antes de voltar a se beijarem.

* * *

Lily terminou de vestir a camiseta azul marinho com os dizeres "It's a police box" e o desenho da TARDIS – que era tão grande que ficava mais comprida do que a fantasia que estivera usando alguns minutos atrás – e encarou-se no grande espelho que havia no banheiro do quarto de James.

Seus olhos verdes estavam enormes e havia um pouco de maquiagem borrada que não saíra completamente com o banho. Ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos, terminando de tirar os resquícios de máscara para cílios, enquanto se perguntava o que estava acontecendo com a sua vida.

Depois de ter dado um chilique e esbravejado com Remus e Sirius, Lily saíra do quarto e, logo em seguida, James e Peter também, deixando-os à sós para que pudessem conversar.

Ainda podia lembrar do sorrisinho que Peter lançara para ela, a piscadela do garoto e ele dizendo "sou seu fã" antes de voltar-se para James e avisar que iria voltar para o Três Vassouras para dar conta da festa.

E, mais uma vez, ela e James ficaram à sós.

— Você deve estar com frio. — Ele dissera em um tom de voz bastante polido.

— Um pouco. — Ela concordara, sentindo um calafrio que nada tinha a ver com o frio percorrer por seu corpo.

— Você não quer tomar um banho? Posso conseguir algumas camisetas para você, se quiser...

— Ah... não... eu, ah, vou para casa eu acho. — Ela respondeu, rapidamente, sem conseguir controlar a coloração avermelhada que tomava conta de seu rosto, deixando-a mais corada que seus cabelos.

— Tem certeza? — James, que parecia estranhamente nervoso, adicionou rapidamente. — Quero dizer, o Remus já entrou com o carro na garagem, seus pais devem estar dormindo e talvez não seja a melhor ideia acordá-los agora, hm? Com as coisas complicadas do jeito que estão na sua casa... a menos que você esteja com a chave, claro, aí não teria problema, pois não teria de acordá-los e...

— Estou sem a chave. — Lily percebeu tardiamente. — Oh, droga. Eu ia dormir na casa da minha amiga, Marley, mas ela... — Meneou a cabeça, lembrando da traição da amiga. — Meus pais me matariam caso eu os acordasse agora. — E não estava mentindo.

— Nesse caso, você pode ficar aqui. — James prontamente disse, parecendo mais do que aliviado ao ouvi-la dizer que não tinha para onde ir. — Tem quartos sobrando se quiser mais _privacidade_.

Lily encarou-o, segurando-se para não falar que depois de tudo o que haviam feito, não era como ela precisasse de muita privacidade, contudo conteve-se, apenas assentindo.

— Certo. — James disse, sorrindo para ela, deixando-a totalmente zonza. Lily piscou algumas vezes, tentando se recuperar do impacto. — Você pode usar o meu banheiro se quiser tomar banho e trocar essa fantasia. Eu tenho algumas camisetas que podem servir de vestido para você e amanhã você pode pedir para alguma amiga trazer uma roupa para você aqui, caso não queira ir para casa vestindo as minhas roupas. — Ele falou rapidamente enquanto a acompanhava até a porta que ela sabia ser o quarto dele.

Eles entraram e, pela primeira vez, Lily percebeu a decoração.

Era um quarto bastante _clean_ , na verdade. Tons monocromáticos, estourando em cores apenas na prateleira que, para o espanto de Lily, continha mais livros do que os que tinham na sala de estar dele. Como ela não havia reparado naquilo antes, era um mistério. Mas, é claro, da outra vez em que havia estado ali, estivera _ocupada_.

James, que parecia tão constrangido quanto ela, encaminhou-se para o grande armário que havia na parede, abrindo uma gaveta e puxando uma camiseta de lá. Esticou para ela.

— Aqui, acho que essa pode servir.

— Obrigada. — Ela agradeceu, pegando a camiseta e então eles ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se sem saber exatamente o que fazer a seguir. — Onde é o... banheiro? — Ela perguntou, mas sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

— É por ali. — James respondeu, mas sequer moveu um dedo ou indicou para ela para onde era a porta do banheiro.

Lily sentia como se o ar em volta dos dois estivesse carregado de eletricidade, fazendo-a arrepiar-se ao menor movimento. James estava perto demais, deixando-a zonza somente com a proximidade. E então, como era de praxe nos últimos dias, eles se beijaram.

As mãos de James fecharam-se sobre sua cintura nua, fazendo com que ela um calafrio percorresse por toda extensão do corpo de Lily, deixando-a ofegante. Ela grudou seu corpo no dele, erguendo as mãos e segurando-o pelo colarinho de sua camisa, deslizando a mão direita para a sua nuca, arranhando-o levemente, fazendo-o suspirar.

Eles moviam-se um contra o outro, tão sincronizados que pareciam passos ensaiados, beijando-se, abraçando-se, mordendo-se... até que a grande pedra que havia próxima a gola da blusa de Lily enganchasse na camisa de James, fazendo com que eles ficassem presos de modo desconfortável, um contra o outro.

Rindo da própria desgraça, Lily parou de beijá-lo, perguntando-se quando é que conseguiriam se beijar sem que alguma coisa os interrompesse. Esperava que não demorasse tanto quanto a última vez.

— Sabe, acho que fomos amaldiçoados. — James murmurou, contrafeito, tentando desenroscar o botão da blusa de Lily e falhando miseravelmente.

— Não duvido. — Lily disse, rindo enquanto afastava as mãos de James para que pudesse desfazer o estrago. Com seus dedos mais delicados e finos que os dele, Lily conseguiu se desenroscar sem muitos problemas, afastando-se quando estava livre. — Pronto.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sorrindo de lado para ela.

— Você está bonita. — Falou, surpreendendo-a. E, é claro, ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse e então suspirou, abaixando-se para pegar a camiseta dele que nem lembrava de ter deixado cair. — Você não me disse onde fica o banheiro. — Ela inclinou a cabeça, sorrindo para ele.

— Por ali. — James disse, sorrindo em resposta, indicando uma porta exatamente igual as do armário. — Tem toalhas limpas no armário, pode pegá-las.

Lily assentiu, encaminhando-se para o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si, beliscando-se logo em seguida, só para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Sorriu ao perceber que não estava.

Quando terminou de se vestir, finalmente voltou para o quarto, sentindo-se muito mais leve agora que estava sem toda aquela camada de maquiagem e glitter cobrindo-a.

James, para a surpresa de Lily, estava vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma blusa exatamente igual a que ela vestia.

— Você gosta mesmo de _Doctor Who_.

— Gostar é uma palavra muito pequena para expressar o tamanho do meu amor. — James disse, sorrindo para ela enquanto a observava. — Ficou ótima em você.

— É _claro_ , parece que estou usando um cobertor ao invés de uma camiseta, mas está ótimo.

— Um cobertor de muito bom gosto. — Ele piscou para ela e, surpreendendo-a, puxou uma garrafa térmica e duas canecas. — Quer café?

— Sempre tão galante, James Potter. — Lily brincou, caminhando até a cama e sentando ao lado dele. Aceitou a caneca, segurando-a entre os dedos por alguns instantes, aproveitando o calor que emanava da porcelana antes de beber. — Está ótimo.

James piscou para ela, bebericando seu café antes de voltar a falar.

— Obrigado. — Ele disse e então suspirou. — Por ter ido buscar o Sirius. Não vi as ligações, infelizmente, e me sinto um monstro por isso, mas fico feliz que ele pôde contar com você. Tenho certeza de que significa muito para ele, assim como para mim.

— Não foi nada. — Lily disse e deu de ombros.

— Foi _muita coisa_ , Lily... não espero que você compreenda, mas o Sirius, assim como o Remus e o Peter, são como irmãos para mim. Há anos venho tentando tirar Sirius de lá e nunca consegui. E agora você o fez. Não tenho palavras para explicar o quanto sou grato por isso, mas, _obrigado_. É _sério_.

Da mesma forma que ocorrera com Sirius, Lily percebeu a gratidão de James apenas com o olhar. Ela sorriu para ele, assentindo e sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

— Foi um dia muito esquisito. — Ela murmurou, meio a esmo. — Mas, e a sua festa, como foi?

— Muito boa, porém bastante e _squisita_. — James respondeu como ela, fazendo-a sorrir novamente. — E a Convenção de Cosplayers?

— Teria sido ótima se minha amiga não tivesse encontrado um Mutano por lá e esquecido completamente da minha existência. — Rolou os olhos, lembrando-se de Marlene. — Mas, pensando bem, foi merecido. Eu estive ignorando-a bastante nos últimos dias.

— Por quê? — James terminou de tomar seu café, colocando sua caneca sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, junto com a garrafa térmica.

— Por sua causa, na verdade. — Lily respondeu, lembrando-se da quantidade de vezes que fora obrigada a desligar na cara de Marlene porque James roubava sua atenção.

— Minha? — James parecia bastante contente com a novidade.

— Sim, James, _sua_. Você ocupou bastante meus últimos dias. — Ela falou e então percebeu que suas palavras poderiam ser interpretadas totalmente diferentes da sua intenção. E, é claro, foi como James as entendeu. — Quero dizer...

— Você ocupou bastante os meus também, Lily. — Ele disse, interrompendo-a, fazendo-a calar-se. — E as noites. Na verdade, você tem ocupado quase vinte e quatro horas dos meus dias, exceto os minutos que gasto pensando em café, porque, você sabe, essa é uma paixão muito antiga.

Lily sentiu-se corar, sem graça diante da expressão apreciativa de James.

— Me desculpe por isso. — Ela disse.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Eu gosto de pensar em você. — Ele falou e inclinou-se para ela, estendendo uma mão e afastando uma mecha de cabelo úmido dela para longe. — Eu _gosto de você_.

— Gosto de você também, James. — Ela disse, a voz completamente rouca enquanto James pegava a caneca de sua mão, colocando-a ao lado da dele e então voltou-se novamente para beijá-la.

O beijo começou calmo, doce, carinhoso... mas então eles perceberam que estavam sozinhos no quarto, sem nada nem ninguém que pudesse atrapalhá-los, e então aprofundaram o beijo, grudando seus corpos de um modo que faria as leis da física sobre corpos serem estudadas novamente, sem parar para nada, nem mesmo respirar.

Deitaram-se, sem afastarem-se um segundo sequer, mãos, braços, pernas e lábios trabalhando em sincronia, excitando-os, levando-os ao delírio, fazendo-os sentirem-se como um.

Lily havia pensado que a primeira vez com James havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida... e como estivera enganada, pois, a cada beijo que James dava a ela, cada carícia que ele fazia em seu corpo, cada suspiro que ele roubava, faziam-na perceber que a primeira vez, embora muito boa, em nada se comparava com o que estavam fazendo naquele momento.

Muito tempo depois, quando ambos estavam quase dormindo, Lily lembrava de tê-lo observado por muito tempo, reparando em seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam na escuridão, fazendo-a mergulhar dentro deles, perder-se por lá, até que, por fim, ele adormeceu, sua expressão acalmando-se, enternecendo-se... e foi quando ela percebeu:

Estava desmedidamente apaixonada por James Potter.

* * *

 **N/A:** **E aí, gente? O que acharam?**

 **WOLFSTAR FINALLY! IS REAL, IS REAL! Aeeeeeeee!**

 **E esse final, hm? Jily de novo no smutão, tsc tsc. Alguém segure esses dois, porque eles não param de se agarrar hehehe**

 **Mentira, segura não que o povo goxta!**

 **Por favor, não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, okay? Fico muito feliz em vê-los por aqui!**

 **PS: desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, ficou enorme, eu sei, mas é o que tem pra hoje hehe**

 **Era isso, pipous! Por hoje era só**

 **Beijinhos e até breve com mais um episódio dessa história totalmente doida**

 **PS²: PERDÃO por qualquer erro ortográfico ou de concordância, capítulo ainda não foi betado e, na pressa para atualizar, postei sem revisar também, porque sou dessas rsrsrs**

* * *

 **CHEGAMOS AOS 100 COMENTÁRIOS!**

 **Obrigada a todos leitores maravilhosos que comentaram nos capítulos anteriores. Vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo e tê-los aqui é o que me motiva a continuar escrevendo!**

 **A tia Miller ama vocês :***


	15. 14 - Reações exageradas

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **14\. Reações exageradas.**

* * *

 **[DOMINGO - 24 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Lily encarava o teto e tentava controlar a respiração que estava ofegante. Era tarde, quase quatro horas da madrugada e ela sabia que era a única acordada na casa. James estava totalmente apagado ao seu lado e, embora ele parecesse extremamente calmo e despreocupado, ela sentia o nervosismo aumentar a cada segundo ao tê-lo tão perto.

Sabendo que não conseguiria ficar ali por mais muito tempo antes de ter um ataque e acabar o acordando, ergueu-se da cama, cuidadosa, afastando as cobertas de cima de si enquanto tentava não fazer barulho. Silenciosa, caminhou até a poltrona onde havia deixado sua fantasia de Estelar e pegou-a, segurando as botas com a outra mão. Sem parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, sem conseguir olhar para trás.

Sentindo-se estremecer, escorou-se alguns instantes contra a parede do corredor, imaginando se estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco, tão rápidas que eram as batidas de seu coração.

Lily havia acordado há mais de meia hora e, embora à princípio estivesse se sentindo como se fosse a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, rapidamente a verdade da situação recaíra sobre ela fazendo-a sentir-se claustrofóbica.

Ela havia viajado de carro por quilômetros, até uma cidade para a qual jamais havia ido, a fim de buscar um amigo das garras de sua família problemática. E ela fizera aquilo sem se importar se estava fantasiada, sem se preocupar com o fato de que _nunca_ havia dirigido mais do que alguns quilômetros _dentro_ de Hogsmeade, sem se preocupar se alguma coisa poderia acontecer no meio do caminho – acidentes, assaltos, sequestros ou afins. Sequer passou por sua cabeça o que sua mãe iria pensar de tudo aquilo. Lily somente desligara o telefone e pegara a estrada por causa de Sirius. Sirius Black, o _Padfoot_ do YouTube. O cara que ela acompanhava há anos. O cara que era melhor amigo de seu vizinho, James Potter. Este que era o _Prongs_ , o cara que havia acabado de completar três milhões de inscritos em seu canal e que possuía centenas de fã clubes. O cara que a havia viciado em café. O cara que era parte crucial de seus finais de semana em casa, vagando pelos canais favoritos e assistindo seus vídeos mais vezes do que podia contar.

O cara que, ao entrar em sua vida, a mudara completamente, fazendo-a agir como uma louca – mais do que o normal – e fazer coisas imprudentes como, por exemplo, viajar pelo país para salvar alguém que, não fosse por ele ter se tornado seu vizinho e levado Sirius até ali, jamais teria conhecido.

James Potter, seu ídolo virtual, aquele de quem Lily vivia lendo fanfics interativas porque queria – mesmo que apenas em sua mente – poder beijá-lo ou abraça-lo, sentir seus lábios sobre os delas. Mesmo que fosse apenas ficcional. James Potter, o cara que, por ventura do destino, havia se tornado seu vizinho. O cara com quem, incrivelmente, ela havia transado não apenas uma, mas duas vezes em menos de uma semana.

O cara por quem ela estava apaixonada.

Era _demais_ para que ela pudesse aguentar sem acabar enlouquecendo. Sabia que estava sendo idiota, mas não conseguia controlar suas reações e o fato de que estava prestes a ter o maior surto de toda sua vida. E aquilo era dizer _muito_.

Respirando fundo, Lily se afastou do corredor escuro e desceu as escadas lentamente. Quando estava pisando no último degrau, sentiu o coração parar quando a porta da frente foi aberta.

— Lily? — A expressão de Peter era a de confusão ao encará-la, totalmente descabelada, usando um moletom e uma calça grandes demais para ela, parecendo tão assustada como se houvesse acabado de ver um fantasma. — O que você...?

— Shh! — Ela sussurrou, sentindo o coração voltar a bater. — Não faça barulho. — Sussurrou e olhou escada acima, imaginando se alguém havia ouvido alguma coisa.

— Você está... _fugindo_? — Peter continuava a encará-la cheio de confusão, mas, graças a Vader, também estava falando baixo, parecendo ter entendido que ela não queria ser pega.

— Não... bem, _mais ou menos_. — Lily terminou de descer a escada e parou em frente ao garoto. — Eu preciso que você tire o meu carro da garagem ou apenas abra os portões para mim. Por favor.

— O quê...? Por que você está _fugindo?_ O James te fez alguma coisa? Vocês brigaram? O quê...?

— Não! Nada disso! — Lily interrompeu-o, sentindo-se, se era possível, a cada segundo mais nervosa. — Olha, Peter, eu estou tendo um ataque aqui, okay? Provavelmente vou acabar aos berros daqui a pouco, ter um colapso ou qualquer coisa do tipo, o que não vai ser nada produtivo, então por que você não colabora comigo e abre os portões da garagem e _depois_ que você fizer isso eu te conto o que diabos está acontecendo antes que mais alguém acorde e me impeça de sair daqui e eu acabe morrendo de ansiedade?

— Okay... — Peter concordou, levemente assustado, mas não falou mais nada enquanto caminhava até a porta que dava para a garagem e a abria com cuidado.

Lily o seguiu, piscando quando ele tocou no interruptor e as luzes acenderam, brilhantes demais para os olhos dela que estavam acostumados com a escuridão.

Graças a Vader os portões abriram-se quase sem ruído e ela suspirou em agradecimento à _Força._

— Certo, hm... vai me dizer por que está fazendo isso? — Peter questionou enquanto a observava guardar a fantasia no banco traseiro do carro.

— É demais para mim. — Lily disse e fechou a porta traseira, voltando-se para encará-lo. — Toda essa situação é simplesmente _demais_ para mim, entende? Quero dizer: eu estava dormindo com _James Potter!_ Eu acompanho o canal dele desde o primeiro vídeo! Por culpa dele viciei em café. E agora ele é meu vizinho e _também_ o cara com quem eu estava dormindo. Quando acordei, alguns minutos atrás, me senti sufocada. Eu não nasci para isso, Peter. — Meneou a cabeça e sorriu, sem humor. — E aqui estou eu, falando _isso_ para _você_ , o _Wormtail_ , que eu também acompanho desde o início do canal. Sabe, eu sempre quis conhecer os meus ídolos e sempre pensei que seria o máximo. E é, sabe, porque vocês todos são muito legais. Mas é demais para mim. É _demais_.

— Lily... — Peter começou a falar, mas Lily fez a volta no carro e abriu a porta, pulando para cima do banco e fechando-a em seguida. Abriu o vidro, encarando o garoto por alguns instantes, esperando pelo que ele iria falar. — Eu entendo você. E entendo que não tem sido fácil, com todas essas fãs invadindo a privacidade de vocês dois e tudo o mais. Mas, por favor, dê uma chance para o James. Ele é um cara legal e...

— Eu estou _apaixonada_ por ele, Peter. — Os olhos do garoto arregalaram ao ouvi-la falar aquilo e até mesmo ela se surpreendeu com a própria sinceridade. — Eu sei _muito bem_ que ele é legal e tudo o mais de bom que possa haver. Só que isso _também_ é demais para mim. — Suspirou, sentindo-se exausta. — E você pode me achar covarde por eu não ter dito isso pessoalmente para ele e, bem, talvez eu seja, mas... eu preciso de espaço. Preciso pensar. E eu sei que não vou conseguir falar nada para ele se eu o ver agora, pois, como disse, estou _apaixonada_ e isso me faz ficar irracional. É mais provável que eu o beije do que diga que é demais para mim, porque, quando estou com ele, nada disso parece importante. Mas quando estou longe e penso nas coisas que aconteceram nas últimas semanas, é como se o mundo inteiro tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo. — Ela sorriu, triste. — Espero que ele não me odeie por fugir de novo, mas acontece que não posso ficar. — Suspirou. — Quero dizer, eu sinto como se Anakin Skywalker estivesse tentando me estrangular igual fez com a Padmé e eu não tenho _Força_ para afastá-lo, entende?

— Olha, não entendi nem 1% da sua última frase, embora ache que deva se tratar de _Star_ _Trek_ , já que você vive citando esse filme...

— Ai meu Vader, Pettigrew! É _Star Wars_ , pela _Força!_

 _— Isso daí._ — Ele deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse importante. Ela ofegou, sentindo-se pessoalmente ofendida. Como ele ousava falar de Star Wars daquela forma? Por Vader! — Lily, acho bastante improvável que o James te odeie. — Peter rolou os olhos para ela e então sorriu, ignorando completamente a expressão de descrença que ela ainda sustentava depois da desfeita que ele havia feito à franquia de filmes dona de todo o seu ser. — Mas, se quiser, posso dizer que você teve algum imprevisto e precisou sair. Assim você arruma tempo para _organizar os pensamentos_ , que parecem bastante bagunçados – sério –, e depois conversa com ele.

— Você não vai dizer que eu fui uma covarde que fugiu no meio da madrugada porque estava surtando por bobagem?

— Não. — Ele piscou para ela. — Você já foi a heroína ontem, Lily. Salvou o Sirius e tudo. Acho que você tem o direito de ser covarde por algum tempo.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Peter? — Lily sorriu para ele. — Embora seu conhecimento sobre a cultura geek seja absurdamente fraco e ofensivo, até que você é legal.

— Vou ignorar o que você disse e fingir que me elogiou.

— Se isso o fizer sentir melhor. — Piscou para ele, sorrindo levemente.

— Okay, acho que está na hora de você ir, _ruiva,_ antes que alguém acorde. — Ele disse e ela assentiu.

— Obrigada, Peter. Boa noite. — E, dizendo aquilo, deu partida no carro, saindo da garagem lentamente, rezando para que ninguém acordasse. Quando, por fim, estava na rua, Peter acenou um tchau para ela antes de fechar os portões.

Respirando fundo, Lily manobrou o carro e dirigiu até sair da rua de casa, estacionando a algumas quadras de distância. Pegou o celular, discou o número de Marlene e rezou para que a amiga atendesse.

— _Lily!_ — A amiga atendeu no segundo toque. — _Ai meu Deus, Lily, onde você está? Eu fiquei preocupada..._

— Sim, eu vi a sua grande _preocupação_ , Marley. — Lily rolou os olhos, lembrando-se do dar de ombros de Marlene ao dizer para ela que iria embora.

— _Bem, você não pode me culpar, ele era um Mutano realmente gato. Onde você está?_

— Onde _você_ está?

— _Em casa, por quê? Que diabos está acontecendo, Lily Evans?_ — Marlene não parecia muito paciente.

— Estou indo para aí. Te conto tudo quando chegar. — Lily disso e, sem esperar por uma resposta, desligou.

* * *

— Eu _não acredito_ que você fugiu! — Marlene disse assim que Lily terminou de contar suas histórias. A amiga estava totalmente incrédula diante do comportamento de Lily. — Que merda você tem na cabeça, Lily Evans?

— Não sei... — Lily, que estava deitada ao lado da amiga, encarou o teto (como parecia ter se tornado hábito nos últimos tempos) e suspirou. — É só que...

— É _demais_ para você, já entendi essa parte. Só não entendi porquê. — Marlene arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando a amiga na expectativa de uma resposta.

— Você lembra de quando Anakin tinha medo de se entregar para o lado negro da força? Quando havia tanto conflito interno em sua cabeça que ele não conseguia decidir para qual lado deveria ir? Qualquer escolha que tomasse afetaria a todos. É o que eu estou sentindo agora.

— Lily Evans, você não é Anakin Skywalker e _ficar com James Potter não é o lado negro da força!_ — Marlene bufou, irritada.

— Mas é _exatamente isso_ , Marlene! — Lily ergueu-se levemente e apoiou o rosto na mão, encarando a amiga, séria. — Ficar com James é escolher ser _Jedi_. É enfrentar os meus medos e _vencê-los_. Só que _eu sou a droga do Anakin_ e, pela _Força_ , seria tão mais fácil se eu simplesmente me entregasse para o lado negro e deixasse para lá. Todas essas pessoas no Twitter, as fanfics (aliás, você _já leu as fanfics sobre eu e James?)_ , os fã-clubes... _Marley! Fã-clubes!_ Tem um que chama _Jily defense squad_! Isso é _insano!_ Essas pessoas nem me conhecem direito! Eu nem apareci em vídeos ou expus minha vida o suficiente para que elas soubessem um terço de quem eu sou. E, mesmo assim, elas invadem a minha vida, o meu trabalho, as minhas redes sociais. Divulgam minhas fotos, agem como se eu fosse uma celebridade... tenho até haters! E não faz nem uma semana desde que a foto do nosso beijo foi divulgada! — Suspirou e fechou os olhos, voltando a cair sobre os travesseiros. — É cansativo demais, é _demais_. Eu não sirvo para isso, Marley. Nunca quis ser famosa ou qualquer coisa disso. Estava muito feliz na minha casa, prestes a entrar para a Universidade, viciada em coisas nerds e trabalhando meio turno numa loja de CD's. Agora nada disso parece me pertencer mais... e eu não sei como agir!

— Bem, pensando por esse lado, eu te entendo. Deve ser um saco essa falta de privacidade. — Marlene encarou-a e então meneou a cabeça. — Mas talvez você devesse falar isso para o James. Explicar a situação e como você se sente. Acho que ele entenderia.

Lily concordou, sabendo que a amiga estava certa.

— Sim, eu sei. Eu _vou_ falar com ele, juro. Só que hoje, especialmente hoje, depois de tudo... eu precisava ficar longe e pensar. É muito covarde querer isso? — Questionou.

— Quando Anakin escolheu o lado negro ele não foi covarde, embora tenha feito a escolha errada, então por que você seria? — Marlene piscou para ela e então esticou a mão para o abajur ao lado da cama, desligando-o. — Boa noite, Lil'.

— Você sabe mesmo como me motivar. — Lily rolou os olhos. — Boa noite, Marley.

* * *

— Certo, Lily, é só respirar fundo e dirigir calmamente. Você não está cometendo nenhum crime. Você só está indo para casa. Você dirigiu de Hogsmeade à Godric's Hollow ontem, então esse pequeno percurso não deve ser muito difícil. — Lily repetia para si mesma, incessantemente, palavras de conforto. Eram três horas da tarde e, depois de acordar/almoçar/assistir séries com Marlene, decidira que era hora de voltar para casa. Mesmo que preferisse não o fazer.

Duas quadras antes de chegar, ela pegou o celular e ligou para Petunia, pedindo veementemente para que ela deixasse o portão da garagem aberto para que pudesse entrar com o carro.

Ela não estava sendo covarde. _Não mesmo_. Estava apenas assegurando-se de não perder tempo e poder entrar rápido em casa. E isso nada tinha a ver com o fato de que temia que algum de seus vizinhos a visse.

Somente quando o portão da garagem fechou atrás de si é que ela soltou a respiração que nem sabia estar segurando. Desceu do carro – já vestindo as roupas que havia deixado na casa de Marlene antes de ir para a Convenção – e pegou a mochila com seus pertences, encaminhando-se para dentro de casa. Ao chegar na sala de estar, porém, preferia não o ter feito.

Petunia estava lá, sentada num dos pufes, chorando. Ela soluçava e tremia e, por mais que Lily quisesse ir até lá e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ficou com medo do que ela responderia. Sabia que as coisas em casa estavam péssimas. Havia trabalhado dobrado a semana inteira apenas para evitar estar em casa por tempo demais. Odiava o clima que se instalara após Petunia ter voltado com Vernon e, embora não aprovasse o comportamento da irmã, o compreendia. Sabia que ela amava Vernon, sabia que ela era louca por ele. E sabia, também, que apesar daquilo, eles jamais dariam certo. Pelo menos não enquanto estivessem em uma situação tão precária.

Lily ainda estava parada ao lado da porta que dava para a garagem quando a irmã ergueu o olhar para ela, encarando-a com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Lily... — Petunia cumprimentou-a numa mescla de choro e voz rouca.

Suspirando, Lily largou a mochila e foi até a irmã, puxando outro pufe e sentando-se ao seu lado.

— O que aconteceu, Tuney? — Ela perguntou, cuidadosa. — Por que está chorando? Onde estão os outros?

— Mamãe e papai foram ao mercado e Vernon... — Mas ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, porque as lágrimas voltaram a descer com toda a força por seus olhos, fazendo-a soluçar, se era possível, ainda mais alto. Lily puxou-a pelos ombros, abraçando-a cuidadosamente enquanto esperava que se acalmasse.

— Hey, calma, calma... shh...

Lily não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficara abraçando a irmã, porém lhe pareceu ter transcorrido uma eternidade antes de Petunia finalmente se recompor e conseguir falar.

— Terminei com ele. Eu terminei com o Vernon. — Petunia expeliu as palavras como se elas lhe machucassem. Lily ficou imóvel, tomada pelo choque. Demorou alguns longos segundos até conseguir processar o que a irmã havia acabado de dizer e, quando o fez, afastou-se para encará-la diretamente nos olhos, séria.

— Você está falando sério? — Questionou, estupefata.

Petunia assentiu e mais algumas lágrimas desceram por seu rosto, mas ela se manteve amena.

— Eu... recebi uma carta semana passada... você lembra daquela bolsa em Nova Iorque que eu estava interessada?

— Em Beauxbatons? — Lily franziu o cenho, confusa sobre o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

— Sim. Bem, eles me mandaram uma carta... eu fui aprovada para a bolsa integral, Lily. _Integral!_ — Petunia fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — A princípio, ignorei. Quero dizer, aqui em casa estava um inferno e, bem, eu estava com o Vernon e... não fazia sentido eu querer ir para longe dele...

— Até que você percebeu que isso é _justamente_ o que você precisa fazer? — Lily completou para a irmã, entendendo perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo com Petunia.

— É.

— E então você terminou com ele?

— Sim.

Lily assentiu e, por um momento egoísta, alegrou-se ao saber do rompimento. Ficou feliz em saber que Petunia poderia se livrar do grande peso que Vernon era em sua vida. Sentiu-se animada em saber que, finalmente, a irmã percebera o quanto aquele relacionamento era errado. Mas o momento passou tão rápido quanto veio ao ver Petunia cair, novamente, aos prantos. Voltou a abraçar a irmã, sentindo-a soluçar contra seu peito.

Por mais que elas vivessem brigando, por mais que não concordassem em muitas coisas, odiava ver a irmã sofrer. E, naquele momento, Petunia estava sofrendo. Muito.

— Você tomou a decisão certa, Tuney. — Lily murmurou contra seus cabelos loiros, acariciando suas costas. — Sei que agora você não consegue ver e tudo parece errado, mas, daqui algum tempo, quando você estiver finalmente fazendo algo _por você_ , você vai perceber que fez o que era certo.

— Vernon ficou arrasado, Lily... ele não parecia saber o que fazer... eu me sinto... egoísta. Principalmente agora que ele e a família estão brigados, eu... — Mas o resto da frase de Petunia se tornou ininteligível com a nova enxurrada de lágrimas.

— Às vezes, Tuney, precisamos ser egoístas. Às vezes precisamos fazer o que é certo para nós. Mesmo que, sem querer, acabemos magoando algumas pessoas. Não vale a pena você ficar infeliz, brigar com seus pais, deixar de fazer algo que você _realmente quer_ , para continuar nessa situação insustentável. — Mais uma vez, afastou-se da irmã para poder encará-la nos olhos. — Isso não iria durar muito tempo, Tuney. Mamãe está possessa e, por mais que, às vezes, ela exagere, ela só quer o seu bem...

— Que _ótima maneira_ de expressar... — Petunia bufou, irritada.

— Vamos lá, Tuney! Você trouxe o cara que ela odeia para dentro de casa e sequer conversou com ela antes! Você sempre soube o quanto ela desaprovava o relacionamento de vocês, o quanto ela detestava saber do tratamento dos pais dele para com você. E, sinceramente, concordo com ela. Você não merece ser tratada como a _filha daquele empresariozinho que não tem onde cair morto._ Você merece ser tratada com respeito, porque você é uma boa garota! Nossos pais não nos criaram para sermos pisadas, Tuney. E a mamãe estava cansada de ver você ser pisoteada pelos Dursley! — Suspirando, Lily meneou a cabeça. — Olha, sei que você ama ele e sei que ele também gosta muito de você..., mas não é o momento para vocês.

Petunia riu, sem humor.

— Você faz tudo isso parecer tão fácil, Lily. — Ela suspirou e então ergueu a mão direita, limpando o rosto das lágrimas. — Fiquei tanto tempo com Vernon que não faço a menor ideia do que fazer da minha vida sem ele. — Riu novamente. — Quão patético isso soa?

— Não é tão patético quanto fugir do cara gato e maravilhoso por quem você está totalmente apaixonada. — Lily adicionou, um pouco para aliviar o estresse da irmã e outro pouco porque precisava falar com alguma pessoa que a entendesse e não com alguém que, como Marlene, a faria odiar-se por ter fugido.

— O... quê? — Petunia franziu o cenho, encarando-a, confusa.

— Bem, eu transei com James Potter. — Lily disse fazendo com que a irmã arregalasse os olhos, surpresa. — Duas vezes. E, nas duas, eu fugi antes que ele acordasse. Quão patético _isso_ soa?

Petunia pestanejou algumas vezes, tentando processar o que a irmã havia acabado de dizer.

— Quer saber do que precisamos? — Finalmente disse, erguendo-se de onde estava sentada.

— O quê? — Lily indagou, desconfiada.

— De _muito_ sorvete. E pijamas. E pipoca. E filme. E então você vai me contar cada mínimo detalhe de toda essa história patética, o que vai me fazer sentir menos idiota, porque _você_ vai ser a idiota. — E então começou a caminhar em direção às escadas até que, na metade do caminho, parou e voltou-se para Lily. — Mas e a Emme?

— Essa é _uma longa história_ , pequena Padawan.

— Bom, então apresse-se e traga logo o sorvete e a pipoca. Estarei de pijama te esperando no meu quarto. — E, dizendo aquilo, Petunia subiu de dois em dois degraus para o segundo andar.

Sorrindo, Lily ergueu-se de onde estava sentada e encaminhou-se até a cozinha para fazer o que a irmã havia dito.

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA - 25 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Lily, James perguntou por você, ontem, quando passou por mim no supermercado. — Helena Evans comentou, fazendo com que Lily se afogasse com o café que havia acabado de fazer.

Tossindo de modo nada adequado para uma _mocinha_ , Lily demorou alguns segundos até conseguir falar algo, lacrimejante e ofegante, para a mãe.

— Hm... — Ela murmurou e limpou a garganta. — E ele estava bem? Quero dizer, a aparência dele estava...

— Ele estava como sempre, porém pareceu realmente preocupado quando perguntou por você. Disse alguma coisa sobre você não ter respondido...

— Bem, mãe, vou indo! — Lily interrompeu a mãe, depositando a caneca ainda cheia de café (com muita dor no coração) sobre a mesa e correndo em direção à porta.

— Mas falta uma hora para você ir e está chovendo! Pensei que eu fosse te levar para o trabalho hoje... — Helena gritou da cozinha, encarando as costas da filha.

— Preciso passar na casa da Alice antes, mãe e, bem, eu tenho guarda-chuva! Não vou te atrasar com os meus assuntos e... tchau, mãe! — E, dizendo aquilo, escancarou a porta da frente, abriu o guarda-chuva e praticamente correu até estar do lado de fora dos portões. O que, é claro, foi _extremamente_ inteligente da parte dela, afinal tudo o que ela estava tentando fazer era se afastar das perguntas da mãe sobre _James Potter_ que, por ventura do destino, também era seu vizinho.

E, é claro, ele estava saindo com o carro da garagem naquele exato momento.

— Poxa, Lily, como, por Vader, você esquece que James Potter é seu vizinho? — Murmurou consigo mesma enquanto fazia malabarismos com o guarda-chuva e as chaves para terminar de fechar o portão, sabendo que aquele momento de esquecimento lhe custaria – mais – uma humilhação para seu currículo.

— Lily! — James, _é claro_ , a viu e, abrindo a janela do carona, a chamou assim que terminou de tirar o carro da garagem e parar rente a calçada, em frente à casa dela.

Reunindo o restinho de coragem que ainda havia em si, Lily voltou-se para encará-lo e, _é claro_ , ao fazê-lo, deixou as chaves do portão caírem a seus pés, numa poça. Abaixando-se para pegá-las, sentiu as bochechas ferverem.

— Hey, James. — Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo-se corar ainda mais ao ajeitar-se e encará-lo. Pela _Força_ , como ele conseguia parecer a cada dia mais bonito? Céus, aquilo era tão _injusto!_ Como se ela precisasse de mais algum motivo para ser totalmente doida por ele.

— Está indo para o trabalho agora? — Indagou e franziu o cenho, olhando para o relógio no pulso e constatando o horário.

— É, vou chegar mais cedo... essa semana vai ser cheia, vou trabalhar todos os dias de manhã e de tarde. — Respondeu no que achou ser um tom forçadamente amigável. James a encarou por alguns instantes, pensativo, e então sorriu levemente para ela e Lily podia jurar que, pelos próximos dez anos de sua vida, sua respiração não voltaria ao normal.

Esticando-se, James abriu a porta do carona, indicando claramente para que ela entrasse.

— Eu te dou carona. — Disse e aumentou o sorriso, estonteando-a.

Piscando enquanto tentava organizar seus pensamentos totalmente estupefatos, Lily abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, tentando encontrar uma desculpa plausível para que não precisasse entrar no carro. Como não achou, deu-se por vencida e então entrou, fechando o guarda-chuva e a porta logo em seguida.

Assim que o fez, James fechou o vidro automático da janela, fazendo com que o silêncio recaísse sobre eles. Tentando distrair-se com o cinto, Lily demorou-se enquanto o prendia e James voltava a dar partida no carro.

— Ei, aquele ali não é o Voldemort? — James perguntou, assim que se ajeitou para sair com o carro, e o homem que saia do conversível preto estacionado do outro lado da rua chamou sua atenção.

Curiosa, Lily esticou o pescoço, inclinando-se levemente na direção de James a fim de ver melhor.

— É... mas o que ele está fazendo na casa do Sr. Riddle? — Lily, confusa, murmurou consigo mesma enquanto observava o homem de terno e bem-apessoado tocar o interfone da casa do velho vizinho.

— Não faço ideia. Talvez o Sr. Riddle seja um eleitor?

— Nah... se você tivesse ouvido metade dos xingamentos do Sr. Riddle quando Voldemort iniciou a campanha certamente não diria isso. Sr. Riddle _odeia_ esse cara. — Lily disse e então suspirou. — O que torna essa visita ainda mais _esquisita_.

— Sim... — A voz de James soou próxima demais do ouvido de Lily para que ela pudesse evitar o calafrio que a percorreu em seguida. Erguendo os olhos, percebeu que se inclinara um pouco _demais_ na empolgação de observar Voldemort e acabara quase em cima de James.

Sentindo-se corar diante da proximidade, Lily voltou a se ajeitar no banco, finalmente percebendo a dor causada pelo cinto que, ao se inclinar demais, ficara muito apertado contra seu ombro.

— Vi sua mãe ontem. — James comentou, casual, mas sem encará-la.

— Ah, ela me disse. — Lily murmurou e tentou não demonstrar o nervosismo que sentia enquanto olhava para fora.

— Ela também te disse que eu perguntei por você? — Ele prosseguiu naquele tom casual, mas Lily conseguiu notar um tom levemente magoado em sua voz.

Sentindo-se extremamente culpada, ela respirou fundo e então voltou-se para ele.

— Me desculpe por ir embora. — Disse, sentindo-se estremecer ao perceber que estava prestes a mentir para ele. — Marlene me ligou no meio da noite, ela estava sozinha porque o cara que ela conheceu na Convenção foi embora e, bem, precisava de uma carona. — Baixou os olhos, sentindo-se extremamente culpada por estar mentindo. — Não quis te acordar, você parecia tão confortável e... bem, eu fui embora.

— Peter disse alguma coisa sobre você ter um compromisso inadiável. — Ele assentiu, ainda sério, mas seus ombros não estavam mais tensos e suas feições pareciam mais amenas.

— Ah, sim. Marlene não é do tipo de pessoa que fica ok com atrasos. — Rolou os olhos, sabendo que aquilo era verdade afinal Marlene odiava _mesmo_ quando ela se atrasava. — E ontem ela me alugou metade do dia contando as histórias dela e, bem, quando voltei para casa, Petunia...

— As coisas pioraram? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — James encarou-a rapidamente, uma sobrancelha arqueada, preocupado.

Lily deixou-se apreciar sua preocupação, sentindo o coração descompassar ao perceber, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez nos últimos minutos, quão maravilhoso ele era.

— Ela terminou com o Vernon. — Suspirou, lembrando-se do estado deplorável no qual encontrara a irmã no dia anterior.

— De novo? — James franziu o cenho.

— É. — Deu de ombros, sem saber o que mais acrescentar.

— Entendo... — Ele assentiu e então foi sua vez de suspirar, voltando-se para ela. — Ao que parece, seu Domingo também foi _dia cheio_.

— É. — Lily assentiu, sorrindo, sem graça. — Me _desculpe mesmo por_...

— Tudo bem. — James disse e então sorriu, aquele sorriso que parecia derrete-la por dentro. — O que vai fazer amanhã à noite?

— Amanhã à noite...? — Lily sentiu o coração palpitar, imaginando o porquê de ele estar perguntando aquilo.

— Sim? — Ele encarou-a rapidamente, desviando o olhar da rua, fazendo com que ela finalmente percebesse que haviam chegado à loja.

— Petunia... Petunia precisa de ajuda com as malas.

— _Malas_?

— É! Ela conseguiu uma bolsa em Beauxbatons e...

— Em Nova Iorque? É uma das melhores Universidades depois de Hogwarts! Eles têm algumas bolsas incríveis por lá! — James parecia extasiado. — Isso é incrível, Lily!

— Não é? Eu disse para ela! Ela precisa estar lá antes do final do mês, porque tem que arrumar alguns papéis e tudo o mais... — Lily suspirou, sorrindo. — Vai ser uma loucura, mas é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido com ela agora.

— Foi por isso que ela terminou com o Vernon?

— É... ela percebeu que eles não têm futuro... pelo menos não _neste momento_. — Lily deu de ombros. — Sinceramente, essa foi a melhor decisão que ela tomou nos últimos tempos. E eu sei que vou morrer de saudades dela e que provavelmente vou chorar e implorar para que ela volte logo, mas, sinceramente, estava um inferno lá em casa. Com a mamãe e o Vernon e eu e meu pai no meio... acho que, para nós, os Evans, vai ser o melhor. Sem falar que para a Petunia vai ser incrível! A bolsa dela é incrível! _Ela é incrível!_ E eu tenho certeza de que vai se sair muito bem.

— Você parece uma irmã muito orgulhosa. — James sorriu para Lily, encarando-a com um carinho para o qual ela não estava preparada para enxergar vindo dele. — Fico feliz por ela. E por vocês, _os Evans_.

Lily riu, sentindo-se feliz pela primeira vez desde que acordara no meio da noite ao lado de James. Desde aquele dia tudo em que conseguira pensar fora no fato de que havia fugido e de que não _podia_ ficar com ele, de que tudo aquilo era uma loucura. Mas como poderia continuar pensando aquilo quando ele a encarava daquele modo tão... _carinhoso?_ Quando ele dizia que estava feliz pela família dela? Como ela poderia achar _demais_ tudo aquilo, pensar que não seria capaz de lidar com tudo aquilo, quando James a fazia tão feliz somente com algumas palavras?

— Obrigada. — Ela disse, sentindo o coração descompassar levemente ao ver o castanho dos olhos dele parecerem derreter sobre os dela.

— Bem, parece que suas noites também vão ser bastante cheias essa semana. — James falou após algum tempo a encarando. Esticou a mão para ela, tocando em seu rosto e afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, naquele gesto que ela estava reconhecendo como _dele_.

— É... vão ser. — Ela concordou, sentindo-se estranhamente estonteada ao vê-lo sorrir novamente. Por _Vader_ , como ele conseguia fazer aquilo?

— Espero que você tenha algum tempo para mim nesse meio tempo. — Ele piscou para ela. E foi o que bastou para que ela se inclinasse em sua direção, acabando com os centímetros que haviam entre suas bocas, e beijando-o até ficar sem fôlego.

Ela poderia ter continuado ali por todo o sempre, sentindo-o desafivelar o cinto que a prendia contra o banco e puxando-a para ele, assim como havia feito alguns dias antes. Poderia continuar ali, sentindo-o acaricia-la de mil maneiras diferentes, deixando-a tão quente e à flor da pele que parecia prestes a ruir. Poderia continuar ali, derretendo-se em seus braços.

Só que não podia.

— James... — Ela disse, ofegante, afastando-se dos lábios dele quando sentiu suas mãos quentes fecharem-se em sua cintura. — Eu preciso... _trabalhar_. — Falou e, juntando o último resquício de sanidade que havia em sua mente, voltou para o seu banco, respirando fundo antes de voltar a encará-lo.

— Sabe, você é uma pessoa _muito, muito má_. — James murmurou e então respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

— Me desculpe. — Lily disse, embora não se sentisse nada culpada.

James voltou a encará-la e então sorriu para ela.

— Bom trabalho. — Falou e, inclinando-se até ela, beijou-a levemente na ponta do nariz, fazendo-a rir.

— Obrigada. — Ela respondeu e então, antes que acabasse caindo na tentação que eram os lábios dele e acabasse perdendo o dia de trabalho, abriu a porta do carro e, abrindo o guarda-chuva, saiu. — Tchau, James.

— Até mais, Lily.

* * *

— Ora, ora, aparentemente milagres acontecem. Meia hora de adiantamento, Evans? — Foi a primeira coisa que Aberforth falou quando Lily terminou de destrancar a porta da loja e entrou. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, estreitando-os.

— Você fala como se eu chegasse _sempre_ atrasada, Abbie.

— Você fala como se eu estivesse mentindo. — Aberforth resmungou para ela, voltando a espanar algumas prateleiras. — O que aconteceu? Caiu da cama?

— Ora, você não precisa ser tão rabugento. — Lily sorriu para ele e então caminhou até o balcão de atendimento, largando a bolsa no lugar de sempre e colocando o guarda-chuva encharcado dentro da lixeira para escorrer.

— Eu não sou rabugento.

— Srta. Pince deve concordar com isso, afinal ela tem saído bastante com você.

O senhor estreitou os olhos, encarando-a com irritação.

— Ops. Finja que não ouviu o que eu disse, _chefe_. — Lily adicionou, embora nada culpada. — Falando em cair da cama... você sabe alguma coisa sobre o envolvimento do Sr. Riddle com o Voldemort? Pensei que ele odiasse o sujeito, mas hoje de manhã o grande conversível do Sr. Político-extremamente-corrupto estava lá, e ele tocou a campainha do Sr. Riddle.

Aberforth encarou-a como se ela houvesse acabado de falar a coisa mais absurda que ouvira na vida.

— O quê? — Lily indagou, confusa sobre sua expressão. — O que eu falei?

— Voldemort é o _filho_ do Tom, Lily. — Aberforth disse, ríspido, fazendo-a ficar perplexa.

Lily meneou a cabeça, tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar, porém continuou confusa.

— Mas eu pensei que o Sr. Riddle tivesse apenas um filho, o Tom Riddle Jr, ou algo assim... e eu lembro muito bem dele resmungando qualquer coisa sobre o filho ter morrido muitos anos atrás!

— Voldemort _é_ o Tom Riddle Jr, querida. — Aberforth suspirou, parecendo conformado com a falta de informação da garota. — E, como você deve saber, inclusive melhor do que eu, Tom sempre foi muito dramático... ele gosta de exagerar.

— Mas... ele odeia o Voldemort! Aliás, que nome mais estúpido! Pensei que ele tivesse tido uma mãe com um péssimo gosto para nomes, mas... _Voldemort_ , como se fosse um bruxo malvado das trevas ou qualquer coisa assim. Por Vader, se você pretende mudar de nome, então usa um _nome_ e não um apelido horrendo desses. Francamente, _Voldemort_... quem vota num cara que se autodenomina _Voldemort?_

Aberforth a encarava com o cenho franzido, claramente confuso com o devaneio dela.

— Desculpe, é que... o Sr. Riddle falou algumas coisas bastante... _ruins_ do... _Voldemort_. — Lily suspirou.

— Bem, Tom nunca concordou com a abordagem política de seu filho. Por isso, muitos anos atrás, eles brigaram e _Voldemort_ saiu de casa. — Aberforth suspirou. — Depois que Mérope, a esposa do Tom, morreu, o relacionamento com o filho só desandou.

— Não me surpreende que ele seja um velho rabugento. — Ela disse, sentindo-se compadecida pelo senhor. — Francamente, quem não seria rabugento tendo um filho como ele? O cara é praticamente um ditador. E, por Vader, ele _precisa_ parar de fazer plástica... você já viu a cara dele? Puxou tanto a pele que está quase sem nariz! Eu, definitivamente, não quereria ter um filho que é um _político corrupto_ e ainda por cima não tem nariz.

Sem saber o que dizer para ela, Aberforth meneou a cabeça e então caiu na gargalhada.

* * *

 **[TERÇA-FEIRA - 26 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Fugindo, Evans? — A voz, próxima demais a pegou desprevenida e a fez dar um pulo de susto e bater o cotovelo contra o portão que havia acabado de fechar sorrateiramente.

— Sirius! — Lily reclamou, voltando-se para ele com a expressão irritada. — Você quase me matou de susto!

— Estava devaneando com o James sem camisa? Ou com o Han Solo? Estava mesmo me perguntando quando você pretendia atualizar as suas fanfics. Elas são realmente boas, apesar da pornografia...

— Cale essa maldita boca! — Lily bufou, esticando-se para tapar a boca do garoto, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. — Pela _Força_ , Sirius, que merda você está pensando em falar isso assim?

— O quê? — Ele se afastou da mão dela e sorriu, fingindo-se de desentendido. — Que você escreve fan...

— Eu fui buscar você em Godric's Hollow, você está _proibido_ de falar sobre minhas... _coisas_! — Lily o interrompeu novamente e então começou a se afastar. Sirius apressou-se a acompanha-la.

— Ei, você não pode usar o meu resgate como forma de chantagem! Isso é injusto e, francamente, é nojento.

Lily sorriu, maldosa.

— Você estava _pedindo_ para que eu fosse malvada com você, Sirius. — Piscou para ele e então finalmente fixou os olhos sobre seu rosto semicoberto pela sombra do boné que ele usava, analisando-o. — Você está melhor.

— Se tivesse ido me visitar nos últimos dois dias, saberia que meus hematomas e machucados estão sarando com uma velocidade absurda. Até mesmo na cicatrização eu sou maravilhoso. — Ele brincou com ela, fazendo-a rir.

— Eu te mandei mensagens.

— _"Oi, Sirius, como você está?", "Sirius, tudo bem?", "Estou atolada de trabalho, não posso ir te ver, mas queria saber como você está"_. Sério, Lily? Isso é o melhor que uma pessoa que pegou a estrada para me salvar da minha _querida família_ pode fazer? Imaginava que, pelo menos por alguns minutos, você pudesse ir até a minha casa me dar um oi, nem que fosse no portão, afinal você é _minha vizinha!_ — O tom de brincadeira desaparecera de sua voz, deixando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma expressão séria que raramente aparecia.

Lily imediatamente sentiu-se culpada.

— Me desculpe, Sirius! Eu...

— Você está fugindo do James, eu entendi.

— Não, eu...

— Sim, _você_.

Suspirando, sabendo que de nada adiantaria negar, Lily assentiu, contrafeita antes de voltar a fazer seu caminho para o trabalho.

— Eu estou... confusa, Sirius. — Disse enquanto sentia Sirius encaixar seu braço no dela. — É muita coisa para assimilar. Tanta coisa mudou em tão pouco tempo que eu... estou surtando.

— E quando você _não está_ surtando? — Sirius brincou. — Olha, eu te entendo. Quando James começou a gravar vídeos e ficar famoso, antes de criarmos os The Marauders, era bem louco. As pessoas surtavam com ele na rua e a gente acabava tendo que aturar essas coisas também. Mas, como, no final, decidimos ter nosso canal também – já que passávamos grande parte do tempo aparecendo nos vídeos do James – acabamos nos acostumando. Imagino que depois da imagem que vazou de vocês tudo deve ter ficado pior.

— Ficou. — Ela concordou antes de suspirar novamente. — Como vocês aguentam todas essas... fãs loucas?

Sirius sorriu, irônico, para ela.

— Você _é_ uma fã louca. — Ele disse, enfático.

Lily sentiu a própria boca abrir em choque ao perceber que ele estava certo. Ela _era_ uma daquelas fãs loucas. Ela _era_ uma daquelas garotas que enchiam a timeline de fotos e conspirações e ideias para fanfics de seus casais da internet. Ela _era_ uma fangirl. Só que, naquele momento, tudo estava invertido. Como aquilo acontecera? Como ela passara de fangirl para _ídolo_ em tão pouco tempo?

Não que ela conseguisse entender todo aquele fervor, é claro, afinal ela não havia feito nada além de _beijar_ o cara de quem toda aquela gente era fã. Aquilo _não era_ uma grande coisa (pelo menos não teoricamente, porque, francamente, quem não acharia grande coisa beijar James Potter?). E ela definitivamente não queria ser reconhecida pela internet à fora como a garota que foi pega aos amassos com um youtuber.

— Eu me sinto... _objetificada_.

— Bem-vinda ao meu mundo. — Sirius assentiu, sério.

— Eu não sirvo para isso, Sirius. Quero dizer, eu já surto o suficiente sozinha para ter de aturar todas essas pessoas surtando também... eu... — Ela respirou fundo, sentindo-se cansada. — É egoísta demais não querer dividir esse momento com tantas pessoas? Quero dizer, eu nem sei o que é que há entre James e eu e tem toda essa gente criando teorias loucas e... eu não quero ser reconhecida como a garota que beijou o James Potter. Eu sou mais do que apenas isso!

— Então deixe elas te conhecerem! — Sirius soltou o braço dela e ficou em sua frente, caminhando de costas.

— Você vai cair... e isso não faz sentido! — Ela bufou. — Eu não sirvo para isso!

— Se você acha mesmo que não serve então deve conversar com o James. Ele está gostando de você, Lily. _De verdade_. — A expressão de Sirius tornou-se séria e ele parou de andar. — Eu entendo o que você está sentindo, sério, mas não é justo com ele deixa-lo no escuro.

Lily ficou algum tempo parada, apenas encarando Sirius, sentindo-se o ser humano mais desprezível do universo ao perceber que ele estava certo e que ela estava agindo como uma covarde.

— Eu sou um Sith. — Lily disse e então fechou os olhos, só para tropeçar logo em seguida e ser aparada por Sirius que riu.

— Eu que ando de costas e você que tropeça? — Ele riu mais um pouco. — Você é uma piada, Lily Evans.

— Eu sou um _Sith_. — Ela repetiu e então puxou o braço de Sirius novamente, encaixando-o ao dela e fazendo-o voltar a andar normalmente. — Eu sou um maldito _Sith._ Eu era Anakin, podia escolher ser Jedi, mas decidi ser um maldito _Sith!_

— Sinto que você deveria ter esse tipo de revelação quando Remus estivesse por perto. Ele com certeza te responderia com algo do tipo "calma, jovem Padawan, a força continua com você" ou algo assim.

Lily encarou-o levemente divertida.

— É, da próxima vez eu chamo ele para me ouvir resmungar.

— Ele vai adorar, vocês seriam ótimos juntos. Nerds e tudo o mais. — Sirius piscou. — Aliás, como vão as coisas com a Universidade? Resolveu o negócio da matrícula?

Feliz com a mudança de assunto, Lily assentiu.

— Sim! Sexta preciso levar alguns documentos que faltam e pronto! Nem acredito que falta tão pouco! Eu estava tão ansiosa para começar e agora está tão perto. Eu estou-

— _Surtando_ , eu sei. — Ele riu. — Que previsível, Lily Evans.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

— Falando em ser previsível, onde estão as dezenas de milhares de fãs que sempre acompanham vocês por onde quer que vocês vão? — Lily comentou e então olhou para os lados, fingindo procura-las.

— Bem, hoje é seu dia de sorte. Nada de stalkers. Sou o mestre dos disfarces. — Ele falou e ajeitou o boné na cabeça como se para comprovar seu ponto. — Na verdade, eu posso ter tuitado qualquer coisa sobre ir para o shopping do lado oposto da cidade... — Piscou, fazendo com que Lily sorrisse para ele.

Eles caminharam por mais algumas quadras, conversando amigavelmente sobre qualquer coisa até que, finalmente, chegaram em frente à loja onde Lily trabalhava.

— O que você vai fazer agora? — Lily perguntou para ele, observando-o pelo canto do olho enquanto destrancava a porta da loja. — Para onde você vai?

— Bem, decidi que posso trabalhar em outras coisas além do YouTube, portanto decidi te ajudar hoje.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo, voltando-se totalmente para ele.

— Quê?

— Vender CD's. Ou qualquer coisa que você faça aí. Vamos lá, Lily! Fazem dias que não saio daquela casa e, sinceramente, por mais que eu ame os garotos, estou ficando entediado com todo aquele papo nerd sobre computadores de Remus, toda a conversa sobre Olímpiadas de Peter e os problemas de relacionamento de James. — Ele fez beicinho. — Por favor, salve o meu dia.

— Já que você faz tanta questão. — Ela deu de ombros e então deu espaço para que ele entrasse. — Você vai ficar com o espanador hoje.

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA - 27 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Quando James acordou sentiu como se houvesse sido atropelado por um caminhão. Sua cabeça doía. Suas costas doíam. Até mesmo pensar doía. Com um esforço hercúleo, ergueu-se do meio dos travesseiros e sentiu-se zonzo.

Ali estava o prêmio por passar noites em claro à base de café. Ele sempre dizia a si mesmo que iria dormir mais cedo, que não passaria a noite em claro, que precisava descansar, mas nunca conseguia cumprir suas promessas.

— Meu _Vader_. — Murmurou em forma de gemido ao se afastar da cama e então sorriu, percebendo o que havia acabado de falar. Aparentemente o convívio com Lily Evans e toda sua loucura o estava afetando mais do que apenas nos sentimentos.

E por falar em sentimentos... não conseguia conter aquela sensação estranha em seu peito. Uma vozinha no fundo de sua consciência dizendo que havia algo errado. Como se algo ruim estivesse perto de acontecer? Mas o que poderia ser, afinal?

Não era como se Lily pudesse magoá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eles estavam indo bem, apesar de toda loucura das fãs. Tinham seu próprio ritmo. Apesar de que James não fazia ideia de para onde estavam indo. O que eles tinham, afinal? Estavam apenas _saindo?_ Eram amigos com _benefícios?_

Pensar que ele era apenas amigo de Lily, apesar de os _benefícios_ serem extremamente bons, causavam-lhe náuseas. Ele não queria ser apenas o amigo ou o cara com quem ela saía de vez em quando. Ele queria ser algo mais.

Mas, bem, não era como se pudesse chegar até ela e pedi-la em namoro, era? Afinal eles não se conheciam há muito tempo e tampouco estavam _juntos_ há muito tempo. Talvez ela o achasse louco por propor um relacionamento com tão pouco tempo de envolvimento... talvez ela risse na cara dele. Ou, quem sabe, ela aceitasse... contudo, não era como se James fosse se arriscar daquele jeito. Não queria correr o risco de acabar estragando tudo entre eles. Principalmente agora que estavam indo tão bem... o que o levava de novo ao ponto de que ele não fazer ideia de para _onde exatamente estavam indo_.

— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. — Peter resmungou para ele assim que entrou na cozinha. — Já arrumou as malas?

— Quê? — James indagou, sem entender do que ele estava falando, bagunçando os cabelos antes de ir até o armário e começar a pegar o necessário para dar início à parte mais importante de seu dia: café.

— Oras, do que! Da viagem para Nova Iorque, James! Na sexta? — Peter encarou-o, completamente chocado com o fato de que o amigo não havia lembrado.

James estremeceu.

— Ah. — Murmurou e sentiu o estômago revirar. Céus, havia esquecido completamente da _viagem._

— Você sabe que esse "ah" significa "vou morrer no avião". — Sirius, que estava sentado ao lado de Peter à mesa, sorriu para ele.

— Vá à merda, Pads. — James bufou, irritado, contudo o aperto no estomago não passou. — Eu só tinha me esquecido completamente do nosso... _voo._ — O aperto intensificou um pouco mais, fazendo-o sentir-se levemente tonto.

O _voo_.

— Você precisa superar isso, James. Depois desse Workshop em Nova Iorque muitos outros virão. Você vai viajar bem mais do que viajou até agora. Principalmente depois dos três milhões de seguidores. — Peter adicionou. — E, bem, não é como se você fosse mesmo morrer no ar. As estatísticas de isso acontecer são bem menores do que as de morte por andar de carro e...

— Peter, eu estou pouco ligando para as suas estatísticas. Saber que há zero vírgula alguma coisa de chances de eu explodir no ar não diminui o meu medo de _explodir no ar_. — James estremeceu, sentindo-se nauseado. — Toda vez que coloco os pés dentro de um avião, sinto como se estivesse no filme _Premonição._

— Então você admite que tem medo de avião? — Remus, que estava sentado à mesa em frente à Sirius, lendo o jornal, indagou.

— Não, Remus, estou falando que tenho medo de borboletas. — James rolou os olhos para o amigo. — Céus, vocês implicam com isso toda a vez. Vocês não cansam?

Os três amigos negaram, fazendo com que James rolasse os olhos novamente antes de voltar ao preparo de seu café: nem toda a náusea e nervosismo do mundo seria capaz de fazê-lo perder a vontade de tomar aquele líquido divino. Estava apreciando o cheiro forte do café pronto em sua caneca quando ouviu o resmungo de Sirius.

—... de novo, Peter! — Ele dizia, parecendo impaciente.

Arrancado de seus devaneios, James voltou-se para os amigos, deparando-se com uma cena hilária onde Sirius arrancava os fones do ouvido de Peter e distanciava-os do amigo enquanto Remus caía na gargalhada.

— Ei! Me devolva isso!

— O que está acontecendo? — James indagou, confuso.

— Sirius está reclamando porque Peter está ouvindo BTS de novo. — Remus disse para ele, agindo como se houvesse explicado a situação quando, na verdade, tudo continuava confuso para James.

— _Quê_?

— Bangtan Boys, o novo _amor_ do Peter. — Sirius respondeu para ele, irônico.

— Não é o meu novo amor! Eu só estava tentando aprender o nome dos caras... — Peter começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Sirius.

— Sim, e acabou viciando neles. — Balançou a cabeça em negação. — Onde foi que eu errei com vocês, meus filhos?

— Que é isso de Bang sei lá o quê? — James questionou ao sentar-se ao lado de Peter que havia recuperado os fones de Sirius.

— Uma banda coreana. Estão em alta agora, na verdade. As fãs se autodenominam _k-poppers._ Aqui... — Peter voltou o celular para James e clicou no navegador. — Você consegue pronunciar esse nome?

— Sa-... não, isso parece _coreano_ demais para mim. — James resmungou antes de tomar um longo gole de seu delicioso café.

— É porque é coreano demais, dã. — Peter piscou e então sorriu antes de enfiar um fone no ouvido direito de James e apertar play em sua playlist. Uma música pop-dançante estourou no ouvido de James que franziu a testa, incomodado. Fez menção de tirar os fones do ouvido, mas Peter negou com a cabeça.

— Espere, ouça algumas vezes. Você vai sentir a mágica acontecer. — Disse, fazendo com que James suspirasse, contrafeito, contudo sem tirar os fones do ouvido.

À princípio a música era levemente enjoativa. As batidas da boyband eram... _normais_ e bastante comuns para ele. Não podia chamar de ruim, contudo. Perdido em pensamentos, focou na letra da música, tentando entender o que os cantores diziam em meio ao forte sotaque, tentando desviar os pensamentos de aviões e explosões até que, por fim, parou de prestar atenção, voltando a tomar seu café de forma apreciativa.

Quando sua caneca finalmente estava limpa e seu sono parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente, James afastou-se da mesa, sem perceber que o fone havia caído de seu ouvido, sem perceber que a música que ele ouvia em sua cabeça era ele quem estava cantarolando.

Sirius colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, respirando fundo.

— Perdemos outro soldado, Moony.

* * *

— Não, Frank, não é bem assim... — Lily dizia, frustrada. — Eu sou o _Darth Vader._

— Não, você não é! Você é _Jedi_. — Frank retrucou, sério.

Alice, que estava caminhando entre os dois, ergueu os olhos para Marlene que estava um pouco mais atrás e suspirou.

— Eu não sei como eles conseguem fazer isso por tanto tempo. — Murmurou, contrafeita. Estava acostumada a ser deixada de lado toda vez que Lily e Frank tinham suas discussões nerds. Até mesmo Marlene, que era quase tão nerd quanto Lily, se entediava com as conversas.

— Bem, pelo menos eles estão se divertindo. Assim como o Pads e a Lydia. — Marlene meneou a cabeça, sorridente, indicando os cachorros que caminhavam alegremente à frente deles.

Estava escurecendo e eles haviam decidido levar os animais para passear. Lily sabia que Padfoot estava entediado, afinal na última semana quase não tivera tempo de ficar com ele, afinal trabalhara dobrado e, quando chegava em casa, estava cansada demais para que o levasse para passear.

Contudo, àquele dia ela havia trabalhado apenas de manhã na Movie-Maker – contando com a surpreendente ajuda de Sirius Black que parecia ter realmente gostado do _"trabalho"_ e se dava bem _demais_ com Aberforth – à tarde saíra para ajudar Petunia com as compras necessárias para sua viagem e, depois de tudo aquilo, ainda sentiu-se disposta o suficiente para sair e, assim, também ter um tempo com suas amigas que, até então, estavam reclamando da pouca atenção que estavam recebendo de sua parte.

— O que vocês acham de pedirmos pizza e irmos para a casa da Marley? Fica à duas quadras daqui, os pais dela estão viajando e, assim, o Pads e a Lydia terão o pátio para se divertirem. — Alice propôs, após mais alguns minutos ouvindo a discussão acirrada entre o namorado e a amiga onde, supostamente, Lily não conseguia decidir se era do lado negro da força ou não.

— Apoio! — Marlene, que estivera brincando com Padfoot, concordou. — Meus pés estão me matando de tanto caminhar.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Lily disse e deu de ombros. — Padfoot adora o jardim dos McKinnon.

— É, _eu sei_. — Marlene estreitou os olhos, mas então sorriu ao ver a expressão do animal. — Você vai se comportar bem, não é? — Perguntou para o cão.

— Você provavelmente não gostaria da resposta dele. — Frank brincou, sorridente, fazendo carinho na cabeça de Padfoot.

— Certo, vamos lá, pessoal. Estou cansada e com fome. Preciso muito de uma pizza e de um refrigerante. — Alice apressou-os.

— Eu não me incomodaria se fosse uma cerveja. Ou _firewhisky_. — Marlene adicionou, divertida, sorrindo para eles.

— Marley... — Lily começou a reclamar. — Eu preciso trabalhar amanhã.

— Bem, não é como se você _nunca_ tivesse trabalhado de ressaca, é?

— É _quarta-feira_ e eu preciso voltar sóbria para casa.

— Você pode dormir lá em casa, sabe que tem várias roupas suas lá. Eu ligo para sua mãe, digo que estou sozinha, sem meus pais. Ela me ama. Vai deixar você ficar comigo. Vamos lá, Lily. O Frank também trabalha amanhã de manhã e não está reclamando. — Marlene piscou para ela.

— Bem, Frank tem esse incrível poder de não ficar de ressaca. — Lily murmurou para o garoto que sorriu. Então deu-se por vencida. — Ok. Mas você liga para a minha mãe _antes_ de começar a beber. Você fica muito óbvia quando está bêbada.

Eles começaram a caminhar, rindo e comentando sobre as peripécias de Marlene toda vez que bebia quando ela ficou séria de repente.

— Ok, Marley, me desculpe. Juro que nunca mais vou falar sobre... — Lily começou a falar, mas a amiga a interrompeu.

— Ei... olá! — Marlene ergueu a voz e acenou para um ponto um pouco à esquerda de onde estavam. Com o cenho franzido, Lily voltou-se para ver para quem a amiga estava acenando quando sentiu o estômago despencar para algum lugar de onde jamais iria voltar.

Há alguns metros de distância, parados próximos a uma cafeteria, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew se encontravam. E, é claro, os olhos de James ergueram-se e encontraram com os dela que, imediatamente, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Veja se não é a _ruiva do snap_. — Peter disse e então sorriu para ela antes de voltar-se para encarar os amigos dela que, fora Marlene que parecia estar adorando cada segundo, não pareciam estar entendendo nada.

— Hey. — Lily cumprimentou-os e então os quatro garotos se aproximaram. — Tudo bem com vocês?

— Hey, Lily. — James, que ainda parecia surpreso ao encontrá-la, sorriu. — Estes são os seus amigos?

— É...

— Provavelmente Marlene, Alice e Frank, não é? — Sirius interrompeu-a, inclinando a cabeça para ela com um sorrisinho malicioso. — Ela vive falando de vocês.

— Sou a Alice... e ela estava falando bem, eu espero. — Alice disse, estreitando os olhos de forma teatral.

— Hm, bem, depende do que você considera "bem".

— Sirius! — Lily sentiu-se ainda mais constrangida, o que, naquele momento, não parecia ser possível.

— Ei! Você não é o Lupin do Canal do Moony? — Frank interrompeu-os, apontando para Remus com renovado interesse. Remus sorriu levemente para ele, assentindo. — Cara, eu adoro seus vídeos, são muito didáticos. Aquele especial que você fez sobre aplicativos para _android_ salvou a minha pele no meu projeto da faculdade.

— Ah, sério? Fico feliz em ter ajudado..., mas, o que você está cursando? — Ele perguntou, interessado.

— E perdemos dois soldados. — Sirius murmurou, divertido, piscando para Lily. — Aparentemente vocês são os nerds da turma.

— Bem, eles três são. Particularmente não entendo bulhufas da maior parte do que eles falam. — Alice disse e rolou os olhos.

Marlene, que estava tendo uma conversa bastante intensa com Peter, gargalhou. Lily imediatamente voltou-se para a amiga, percebendo, tarde demais, o que a amiga estava fazendo. Ela conhecia bem demais aquele brilho nos olhos de Marlene: fora o mesmo que vira antes de a amiga trocá-la pelo Mutano na Convenção de Cosplayers. Peter não estava muito diferente.

— Ei! Estávamos indo para a minha casa pedir algumas pizzas... vocês querem ir para lá? Acho que já está na hora da Lily parar de monopolizar vocês e apresenta-los para os amigos. — Marlene disse, fazendo com que Lily precisasse se segurar para não gemer alto de frustração.

Que merda ela estava pensando, por Vader? Como ela tinha a audácia de chama-los para a casa dela quando nem os conhecia, pela _força?_ Lily ergueu os olhos para eles, pensando em como se desculpar por tal ato de loucura quando se deparou com algo inesperado: os quatro garotos assentiram, sorrindo, como se aquele fosse um convite supernormal e não algo do tipo "ei, sou uma desconhecida, mas como estou a fim desse carinha aqui vou chamar todos vocês para a minha casa, pois assim vocês podem se socializar enquanto eu flerto".

 _Por Vader._

— Também acho! Lily tem mantido vocês em sigilo absoluto. — James, surpreendendo-a, disse.

— É... queremos saber quem são os corajosos que aturam essa ruiva temperamental. — Peter, que tinha o maior sorriso dos quatro, disse.

— E, se quiserem, também podemos ouvir histórias cômicas sobre ela. Imagino que devam existir muitas. — Sirius disse e fez com que Lily quisesse estar morta.

Sorrindo como se fosse Palpatine ao converter Anakin, Marlene assentiu.

— Ah, com _certeza_.

* * *

 **[QUINTA-FEIRA - 28 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— E então ela caiu. — Frank disse, arrancando risadas de todo mundo.

Estavam sentados à beira da piscina da casa dos McKinnon, várias horas depois de terem se encontrado em frente à cafeteria e Marlene ter convidado os Marauders para a casa dela. Aparentemente, nada daquilo era estranho para todos. Exceto para Lily que, apesar de estar se divertindo, apesar de estar amando cada segundo – embora, é claro, suas piores histórias terem se tornado a atração da noite – não conseguia acreditar.

Quer dizer, ali estava ela e seus amigos... junto dos _Marauders_. _Prongs, Moony, Padfoot e Wormtail!_ Como aquilo tudo acontecera? Como aquele momento podia estar existindo? Lily sentia como se fosse despertar de um sonho muito louco a qualquer instante. Estava pensando seriamente em se beliscar quando alguém a tocou no braço direito, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

— James. — Ela cumprimentou-o, sentindo-se estremecer por dentro ao tê-lo tão perto. A lembrança dos lábios dele nos dela parecia _viva_ demais em sua mente.

James sentou ao lado dela, colocando os pés de molho na água assim como haviam feito alguns dias atrás. A lembrança fez com que Lily se sentisse ainda mais nervosa do que antes.

— Seus amigos são ótimos. — Ele disse.

— Se por ótimos você quer dizer "adoram zoar a sua cara", então, sim, eles são _ótimos_. — Ela rolou os olhos, mas sorria.

— Você tem algumas histórias bem _divertidas_.

— Ah, qual é, James, você quase morreu de rir enquanto eles falavam. Minhas histórias não são _divertidas_. Elas são _catastróficas_.

— E você é _exagerada_. — James completou no mesmo tom irônico de Lily. — E a Petunia? Pensei que você fosse ajuda-la com as malas hoje.

— Eu ajudei. Não fui trabalhar de tarde e então ela me levou para o shopping e me atordoou com milhares de compras desnecessárias para futuras eventualidades. — Lily bufou. — Suas fãs estavam por lá também. Uma delas quis tirar foto com a Petunia, pensou que fosse a sua _cunhada_ ou algo assim, por Vader. — Estremeceu ao lembrar da cena bizarra onde tivera de se desvencilhar de algumas _snitches_ particularmente insistentes. — Petunia achou hilário. Eu, por outro lado, senti vontade de me enterrar. — Lily demorou alguns instantes até perceber que James estava em silêncio após suas palavras e, ao erguer os olhos para encará-lo, percebeu que ele estava sorrindo de forma estranhamente _carinhosa_. — O quê?

— Você fica muito _fofa_ quando fala das minhas fãs. Na verdade, parece que vai ficar vermelha para sempre. — Ele inclinou a cabeça. — Pensei que você estivesse mais acostumada com elas, afinal você é uma fangirl, não é? — Então ele ri. — Olha só, aí vai você de novo, vermelha.

— Ora, James Potter, como você é engraçadinho. — Lily bufou, colocando as mãos sobre as bochechas, tentando amenizar um pouco o visual vermelho-berrante-da-vergonha.

— Sirius me disse que está te ajudando na loja.

— Sim. Ele e Aberforth estão construindo um romance. Se eu fosse o Remus ficaria preocupado. — Lily disse e então bufou. — Francamente, demorei séculos para fazer aquele velhote rir das minhas piadas e o Sirius chegou lá em um dia e já o conquistou.

— Bem, Sirius tem esse poder.

— É. Mas ainda acho que é porque ele está trabalhando de graça. — Lily sorriu enviesada. — Aberforth adora não precisar gastar dinheiro. E também tem o fato de que ter Sirius lá é praticamente um farol para clientes. As fangirls descobrem que ele está lá e chamam outras fangirls que chamam outras e, quando eu vejo, já tem um exército de Stormtroopers, só que _não são_ Stormtroopers, são _fangirls aos milhares e_ , meu Vader, nunca vendi tanto CD na minha vida. E eu pensei que a loja acabaria fechada por causa do _Spotify_ e do _iTunes_. Pelo menos terei meu trabalho por mais algum tempo... _e você está me encarando de novo._

Mais uma vez, James sorriu.

— Adoro quando você se empolga falando. Suas comparações são realmente ótimas. Você realmente nunca pensou em ter um canal no YouTube? É sério, as pessoas iriam te amar.

— Haha. Você está quase um comediante hoje, não é?

— Eu estou falando sério, Lily. As pessoas gostam de você. — Ele falou a última parte em um tom _diferente_ e seus olhos aqueceram sobre os dela, fazendo-a estremecer pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela noite.

— É, sim, sim... — Ela não soube muito bem o que responder, então voltou a encarar os pés que estavam totalmente murchos dentro da água. — Mas então, agora que chegou aos três milhões, quais são os planos?

— Bem, minha mãe chega amanhã de Godric's Hollow. — Ele disse, sério.

— Sério? — Por algum motivo que não soube explicar, Lily sentiu-se imediatamente nervosa. — Imagino que ela deva estar com saudades de você. Faz algum tempo desde que está morando aqui.

— É. Vamos fazer uma janta amanhã e... bem, você poderia ir... se quisesse, claro. — James acrescentou rapidamente, como se estivesse falando antes de perder a coragem. Lily ficou sem saber o que dizer e, percebendo aquilo, ele imediatamente mudou de assunto. — E eu tenho esse workshop, no domingo, no qual ela vai me acompanhar...

— Workshop? Nossa, que legal! — Lily assentiu, feliz por ele _e_ pela mudança no rumo da conversa. — Vai ser onde?

— Em Nova Iorque. — Ele disse e Lily sentiu o sorriso em seu rosto esmorecer. — É, então, essa foi a cara que eu fiz quando descobri que era lá.

— Você não gosta de Nova Iorque? — Ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar a expressão de decepção que obviamente transpareceu em sua face. Bem, ele _era um youtuber famoso_ , e youtubers famosos viajavam o mundo mais vezes do que ela poderia contar. Não seria diferente com James só porque, bem, ele era o James.

— Não é bem isso, é que... bom...

— Ah! Você tem medo de voar! — Lily disse, um pouco alto demais, atraindo atenção dos outros que até então estavam entretidos em uma história qualquer de Sirius. James imediatamente corou, o que fez com que Lily quisesse morder suas bochechas, mas ela se conteve, sabendo que aquele não era um bom momento para ter um ataque como aquele. Sirius soltou uma risadinha divertida e moveu os lábios em uma palavra ininteligível para James que bufou. — Hm, bem, eu lembro de ter ouvido algo assim em um de seus vídeos ou sei lá...

— É. Voar me dá nos nervos. — James disse. Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Certo, eu fico _apavorado_ só de pensar em entrar num avião.

Lily riu da expressão dele, imaginando que até mesmo amedrontado ele continuava maravilhoso. James acabou cedendo e riu com ela, fazendo com que eles acabassem gargalhando sem qualquer motivo aparente além de estarem ouvindo a risada do outro. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que o estômago de Lily começou a doer e ela se inclinou para apertar a barriga. E, como já havia tomado alguns longos goles do _firewhisky_ que Marlene havia furtado do bar de seu pai, ficou tonta e acabou caindo dentro da piscina.

Porque, _é claro_ que ela precisava de mais um motivo para que todos rissem dela.

Ao sentir a água gelada por toda extensão de seu corpo, Lily sentiu-se acordar da zoeira que sua mente havia se transformado, um pouco por conta da bebida e outro pouco por causa das risadas e então lembrou o que havia acabado de acontecer e da forma humilhante como havia caído dentro da água e, por conta daquilo, pensou por alguns instantes que, talvez, ela não voltasse à superfície para respirar novamente. Por _Vader!_ Por que tudo precisava ser tão constrangedoramente humilhante para ela?

Encontrava-se debatendo mentalmente sobre o que deveria fazer a seguir: continuar ali embaixo d'água até passar a vergonha – ou seja, para sempre – ou sair dali e aturar as piadas infames que todos os outros provavelmente fariam sobre ela. Estava quase optando pela primeira opção quando sentiu alguém a puxar de volta para a superfície.

— Lily! — A voz de James preencheu seus ouvidos, fazendo-a abrir os olhos para deparar-se com ele em sua frente, os cabelos molhados do recente mergulho. — Você está bem?

— Estou! — Ela disse, sentindo-se esquisita devido ao contato com ele dentro d'água. Era estranha a sensação de sentir-se quente por estar perto dele e fria por estar em contato com a água. E também era muito excitante. — Fiquei muito tempo...?

— Uns trinta segundos debaixo d'água... eu pensei que algo tivesse acontecido e... você tem certeza de que está bem? — A preocupação fazia com que uma pequena ruga se formasse na testa de James, deixando-o com a expressão séria mais _sexy_ do mundo.

Por Vader, ela _não precisava_ pensar naquele tipo de coisa naquele momento. Principalmente quando as risadas espalhafatosas de Sirius e Marlene ecoavam por todo o jardim.

— Sim... eu... estava apenas pensando se deveria vir à superfície e aturar as piadas de vocês ou se seria menos humilhante continuar embaixo d'água até desmaiar e ser levada para o hospital. Como a coisa ficaria mais séria, ninguém faria piada e eu me veria livre de zoações por algum tempo o que seria bom, para variar. — Rolou os olhos. — Mas como muito provavelmente meus amigos conseguiriam achar algum motivo para rir da minha cara mesmo eu estando em estado vegetativo na UTI, não imagino que daria muito certo... — Interrompeu-se ao perceber que, assim como antes, James a encarava com aquela expressão indecifrável. — Eu estou fazendo de novo, não é? Preciso parar com isso, sabe? Toda vez que eu estou perto de você começo a falar demais... _pela força_ , eu estou fazendo isso de novo! Viu só o que estou falando? Eu simplesmente _não consigo_ controlar a minha língua e...

Mas ela não conseguiu completar a frase desconexa que estava formando, pois naquele momento James se aproximou e juntou seus lábios aos dela, calando-a e fazendo-a suspirar.

Lily perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto estava ali, com ele, beijando-o enquanto milhares de sensações preenchiam-na, juntando-se aos calafrios provocados pelo frio da água. Ela esqueceu que havia mais pessoas ali além deles dois e que estas deveriam estar observando-os... esqueceu que estava toda molhada e que a camiseta que estava usando era uma de suas favoritas e que poderia acabar estragando com o cloro. Esqueceu que o mundo inteiro existia, pois, naquele instante, tudo em que conseguia prestar atenção era nos lábios de James sobre os seus e nas mãos quentes dele percorrendo por suas costas sob a água, fazendo-a suspirar e...

Então, com um som espalhafatoso, água foi jogada sobre eles com o impacto que o corpo de Peter fez ao se jogar dentro da piscina ao lado de onde eles estavam.

Peter emergiu e sorriu de forma maldosa para eles.

— Ah... desculpem... estou atrapalhando?

E, daquele instante até quase o amanhecer, uma guerra subaquática teve seu início. Marlene, Alice, Sirius e Remus também se jogaram dentro da piscina, todos de roupa, todos meio bêbados.

Lily achou que aquela era uma das cenas mais _fanficcionais_ que já vivera, mas, ainda assim, com certeza fora uma das melhores.

* * *

 **[POUCAS HORAS DEPOIS]**

* * *

— Eu vou morrer até o final do dia. — Ela murmurou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. — Eu estou morrendo neste exato momento.

— Shh... — Sirius resmungou de alguma prateleira qualquer onde, provavelmente, deveria estar se escondendo para dormir. — Fale baixo.

— Estou trabalhando, Sirius. Não posso falar baixo.

— Shh...

Lily rolou os olhos e então voltou a encher a caneca de café, sem se dar ao trabalho de colocar açúcar. Quanto mais forte fosse, mais tempo a manteria de pé. Depois de passarem mais tempo do que era adequado dentro da piscina – todos lembrando do fato de que precisavam trabalhar/estudar em apenas algumas horas –, seus amigos e os _Marauders_ haviam decidido sair e tentar se secar um pouco antes de finalmente irem embora.

A noite acabou quando o táxi, depois de reclamar do fato de que eles iriam molhar todo estofamento e que precisariam pagar mais caro por aquilo, finalmente aceitou levar os garotos para casa. Ela se despediu com um beijo rápido de James, o que fez seu coração descompassar por um bom tempo até depois de ele ter ido embora. Quando o celular de Lily despertou, fazendo-a xingar até o último antepassado de Anakin Skywalker, ela precisou de muita força de vontade para conseguir se erguer e caminhar até o quarto de Marlene onde trocou de roupa e se vestiu de coragem para enfrentar o que, com certeza, seria um dia extremamente difícil e cansativo.

Ao chegar na loja, porém, sentiu-se extremamente surpresa quando, meia hora depois de já tê-la aberto, Sirius apareceu, um boné tapando parcialmente seu rosto enquanto, uma bandeja com quatro cafés expressos em uma mão e um sorriso levemente sonolento nos lábios.

— Você não achou que eu iria te abandonar, achou? — Ele disse para ela, entregando o café. Contudo, apesar de suas palavras de conforto, Sirius acabou abandonando-a. Ele encontrou uma poltrona no final de um dos corredores e, lá, acabou adormecendo pelo resto da manhã. Almoçaram em uma padaria ali perto, cansados demais para irem até em casa, e então voltaram, com mais café em mãos.

A tarde parecia se arrastar sobre eles e, apesar de seu grande esforço para apoiá-la – okay, nem tão grande assim – Sirius acabou adormecendo novamente enquanto Lily se via gemendo protestos pela noite em claro.

Quando ouviu a porta da loja se abrir no meio da tarde, respirou fundo e juntou forças para sorrir ao recém-chegado. Só para xingar assim que viu quem era.

O sorriso imediatamente sumiu de seus lábios.

— O que você quer? — As palavras escaparam de sua boca, um pouco mais grosseiras do que seria normalmente.

— É esse o tratamento que você dá para os clientes? Como ainda não foi demitida? — Snape tentou brincar, mas ela continuou séria. O garoto suspirou. — Vim aqui falar com você.

— _O que você quer?_ — Ela repetiu a pergunta, a irritação transparente demais em sua voz. De todas as pessoas que poderiam entrar naquela loja, Snape era a última que ela poderia querer.

— Eu... — Ele começou a falar, mas interrompeu-se, como se não soubesse por onde iniciar.

— Anda, Snape, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Tem mais clientes esperando. — E, graças a Vader, naquele momento duas garotas haviam entrado e, embora Lily reconhecesse uma delas como um dos milhares de _fangirls_ que invadiam a loja em busca dos Marauders, sentiu-se aliviada por ter um motivo para não ter de ficar muito tempo aturando o Snape.

— O que você está fazendo, Lily?

— Eu... estou _trabalhando?_

— Não, não é isso! — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Estou falando: o que você está fazendo andando com esses caras? Quero dizer, eu entendo que você se sinta... atraída pelo Potter, afinal você é fã e ele tem essa lábia toda, mas...

— Espera só um minuto, deixa eu ver se eu entendi... — Lily estreitou os olhos, esquecendo-se completamente do fato de que havia mais gente ali enquanto sentia a raiva começar a borbulhar sob suas veias. — Você veio até aqui para... o quê? Me dar lição de moral?

— Lily, você está agindo como uma...

— O quê? — Sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que o normal, atraindo a atenção das duas garotas para si. Ela ignorou-as completamente. — Eu estou agindo feito uma _vagabunda_ , é isso que você está querendo dizer? Snape, eu pensei que tivesse deixado bastante claro que você _não tem nada a ver com a minha vida!_

— Você nem parece mais a mesma pessoa, Lily! Olha só o que está fazendo! Não está vendo que isso está te afetando? Nem te reconheço mais e... esse cara só quer se aproveitar de você! Assim como faz com todas as outras fãs! Você não é burra, Lily, mas está agindo como se fosse ao se envolver dessa maneira e... ter suas fotos pessoais divulgadas pela rede! Isso não é coisa que uma...

— Okay, Snape, é melhor você calar a boca agora mesmo. _Sério_. — O tom de voz de Lily tornou-se rouco, indicando o quanto estava furiosa. — Você vai falar mais merda do que já falou até agora se completar essa frase com "isso não é coisa que uma menina de respeito deve fazer".

— Mas não é!

— SAIA DAQUI! — Lily gritou, perdendo completamente o pudor. Fez a volta no balcão e pegou Snape pelo braço, praticamente arrastando-o em direção à porta. — Você não tem direito sobre mim ou sobre minha vida. Não tem direito sobre ninguém a não ser você mesmo, então, pelo amor de Vader, faça um favor para a sociedade e cale essa maldita boca antes que acabe morrendo engasgado com tanta merda! Eu pensei que você tivesse vindo aqui para se desculpar! E você vem para falar mais asneira do que nunca! — Ela bufou quando ele se desvencilhou.

— Lily...

— Cale essa maldita boca, Snape! CALA A BOCA! Eu faço o que eu bem entender, _quando eu bem entender,_ com _quem_ eu bem entender e isso não diz nada sobre ter respeito ou não. O respeito começa quando eu não me meto na sua vida para ditar regra imbecil e sem fundamento! Portanto _exijo_ o mesmo de você. _Isso_ é respeito. Agir como eu bem entender sem ser julgada porque eu sou _mulher_. Isso é respeito. Sair com quem eu bem entender sem ter pessoas se metendo na minha vida. _Isso é respeito_. Agora entrar no meu local de trabalho e agir como se fosse o _meu... o quê? Dono?_ — Riu, sarcástica. — Isso é _falta de respeito_ , Snape. Você me dá náuseas. Agora, faça um favor e suma da minha frente...

— Lily? — A voz de Sirius soou logo atrás de onde ela estava. — O que está acontecendo... ora, ora, se não é o hater número um do Canal do Prongs! — Ele sorriu, parecendo surpreso e satisfeito ao ver Snape próximo à porta de saída.

O olhar que Snape lançou para Lily foi cruel, como se ela houvesse acabado de traí-lo. Por Vader, como se ele precisasse parecer mais babaca!

— E você é o Sirius Black. Youtuber também, hm? — A voz de Snape destilou tanto veneno ao pronunciar aquelas palavras que Lily sentiu uma imensa vontade de socar a cara de Snape.

— É. E daí? Algum problema com isso? — Sirius, que nem parecia o mesmo Sirius que chegara acabado na loja e dormira a maior parte do dia atrás das prateleiras, estava totalmente acordado e muito, _muito irritado_.

— Não. Nenhum. Só acho que o seu conteúdo poderia ser mais amplo...

— Pensei que você odiasse meus vídeos. Não sabia que os acompanhava. — Sarcasmo praticamente escorria das palavras de Sirius.

Snape sorriu, maldoso.

— Talvez o seu canal melhorasse consideravelmente caso você abordasse outros temas, tal como "o sistema carcerário de Londres" ou "recuperação para viciados".

Lily praticamente sentiu o ar solidificar ao redor deles, tamanha era a tensão que surgiu entre eles.

— Do que está falando, Snape? — Lily perguntou, tensa.

Snape inclinou-se para ela, parecendo estar se deliciando com aquela situação. Sirius, por outro lado, parecia uma estátua.

— Ora, Lily, você não soube? O irmão dele, o _Reggie,_ fez alguns passeios recentemente e...

— _Não fale do meu irmão_. — Sirius o interrompeu e, ao voltar-se para encará-lo, Lily percebeu que seus punhos estavam cerrados e sua expressão era a mais furiosa que jamais havia visto em seu rosto.

— Ora, _Padfoot_ , por quê? Tem vergonha do irmãozinho? Sabe, eu gostava do Regulus. Uma pena que ele é tão inconsequente... imagino que ter um irmão como você deve ter mexido com a cabeça dele, não é?

— O que você...

— Se _eu_ tivesse um irmão _gay_ , quem sabe eu teria feito como ele e incendiado algumas boates, não é? Mas, graças a Deus, nunca vou saber.

O que se passou a seguir foi tão rápido que Lily precisou de alguns instantes até conseguir entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius socou o rosto de Snape e, pelo som do impacto, provavelmente quebrara seu nariz. Snape gritou um xingamento ininteligível devido ao grande sangramento que irrompera por seu rosto e então se atirou em direção à Sirius, atingindo-o no peito.

Lily gritou e tentou afastá-los, mas os dois se engalfinharam de tal forma que ela não conseguiria chegar perto sem acabar levando uma trombada também. Sentiu-se desesperar, nervosa pelo desdobramento dos acontecimentos. Tomando coragem, Lily finalmente se aproximou, puxando Sirius – que estava descontrolado socando cada parte do corpo de Snape que estava a seu alcance – e tentando afastá-lo do corpo de Snape – que ela só percebeu não estar mais revidando depois de finalmente conseguir afastar Sirius.

— Sirius, para! SIRIUS! PARA COM ISSO! — Lily gritou, ouvindo a pulsação forte em seus ouvidos, a ansiedade fazendo-a suar. — Você vai acabar matando ele!

— E daí? — Sirius, que parecia prestes a se atirar novamente sobre um Snape ensanguentado que tentava se levantar, disse, desvairado.

— E daí que isso vai acabar muito mal para você! Para, Sirius, chega! Deixa ele para lá!

— Por que você se importa com ele? — Sirius finalmente baixou os olhos para ela, encarando-o com raiva.

— Eu não...

— Black... você me... paga! — Snape, que conseguira se erguer, disse, encarando Sirius com o que deveria ser o seu olhar de desprezo (o que era difícil definir devido ao sangue que manchava seu rosto), antes de voltar-se para a saída e abrir a porta.

— Volte aqui, seu... — Sirius tentou ir atrás dele, mas Lily prostrou-se em sua frente, impedindo-o de prosseguir. O xingamento que ele disse a seguir faria com que a mãe de Lily tivesse pesadelos por meses.

— Sirius, chega! — Lily encarou-o, séria. — Você não precisa fazer isso! Se _acalme!_ Se quiser eu posso fazer um...

— Não quero nada de você. Você e o seu amigo já fizeram bastante. — Ele a interrompeu, fazendo-a se calar. — Agora me solta. — E, desvencilhando-se das mãos dela que o seguravam, afastou-se em direção à porta, deixando-a totalmente sozinha encarando o lugar por onde ele havia saído.

Ou, bem, ela pensou que estivesse sozinha, mas o barulho de passos atrás de si a despertou de seu transe, fazendo-a assustar-se. Ao se voltar para ver do que se tratava, deparou-se com as duas meninas que haviam entrado na loja em seguida de Snape... e das quais havia esquecido completamente.

— Vocês... _precisam de alguma coisa?_ — Lily tentou parecer profissional, mas sua voz saiu tremida demais.

As garotas nem se deram ao trabalho de responder, simplesmente encararam-na como se fosse culpada por toda a cena que havia acabado de acontecer ali e então saíram, uma delas esbarrando em Lily antes de sair pela porta.

— Pela força, que diabos aconteceu aqui? — Lily murmurou consigo mesma, sentindo-se trêmula. Baixou os olhos para as mãos e percebeu que elas estavam tremendo. Ela toda estava tremendo.

Sentindo como se estivesse prestes a cair no choro ou explodir, Lily afastou os pensamentos e foi até a despensa da loja, pegando uma vassoura, desinfetante e mais algumas coisas para limpar a bagunça que tudo aquilo havia se tornado.

* * *

 _prongsssssssss: ESSA LILY É UMA VADIA_

 _jeaninw: essa garota só quer aparecer e tá usando os Marauders para isso. eles deveriam se afastar_

 _prongspads: ela fez o pads brigar por causa dela e ainda defendeu o cara! VACA_

 _jwmspotter: SE EU FOSSE O SIRIUS TERIA DADO UM SOCO É NA CARA DELA POR TER SIDO TÃO VACA_

 _jpblack: PRONGS DESERVES BETTER THAN LILY_

 _Jamesislove: meus meninos merecem coisa melhor do que essas bitches e vou protege-los_

* * *

O estômago de Lily revirava a cada tweet novo que ela via pela timeline.

Fazia quase uma semana desde que havia entrado no Twitter pela última vez – desde que falara com Sirius e fora até Godric's Hollow para ser mais específica – e, quando acessou, se deparou com mais de cem notificações envolvendo mensagens e _mentions_.

À princípio, não conseguira entender. E então tudo começou a fazer sentido.

Aparentemente, alguém que havia visto a briga entre Sirius e Snape decidira publicar na internet as coisas de um modo um pouco diferente: como se Lily houvesse causado a briga e, no final, tivesse defendido o Snape. E, é claro, como era de se esperar do maior juiz do mundo, a internet, não demorou muito tempo até que ela fosse considerada a pessoa mais desprezível do planeta.

Irritada, fechou o notebook, sentindo-se nauseada. Se afastou da escrivaninha e começou a caminhar pelo quarto sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Já eram quase sete horas da noite e não havia muito tempo desde que ela havia chegado do trabalho. Seus pais haviam saído junto de Petunia e, por conta daquilo, ela tinha a casa só para si por algum tempo. Tinha passado o resto da tarde tentando limpar as manchas de sangue de Snape do piso da loja e acalmar os tremores que percorriam seu corpo. Sentia-se exausta. E tudo o que queria era um pouco de tranquilidade.

Sirius não havia atendido nenhuma de suas ligações, apesar de ela ter insistido.

E então, quando finalmente chegou e decidiu acessar seu Twitter para desabafar – o lugar que sempre lhe parecera perfeito para tirar um pouco do peso das costas – deparara-se com todo aquele show de horrores e julgamento.

Não sabia quando havia começado, mas estava chorando torrencialmente. As lágrimas de raiva ou de tristeza, não saberia dizer, deslizavam por seu rosto incessantemente, nublando sua visão.

Estava cansada daquilo. Cansada de todas aquelas pessoas se metendo em sua vida. Cansada de tantos julgamentos pré-determinados. Cansada de ter de se esconder e fingir estar bem com tudo aquilo quando não estava.

Estava esgotada.

E tudo o que sabia era que não podia ficar nem mais um segundo dentro daquele quarto. A sensação de claustrofobia era intensa quando ela pegou a mochila de cima da cama e abriu a porta em um rompante, pronta para sair correndo de casa e ir o mais longe que podia. Mas, como milhares de vezes antes, James Potter estava ali, a mão no ar indicando que estivera prestes a bater na porta.

— Lily? — Ele a chamou, preocupado ao deparar-se com seu rosto inchado e molhado de lágrimas.

— Hey, James... Como você entrou?

— Sua mãe acabou de chegar e eu entrei junto, mas... o que aconteceu? Você está...?

— Estou bem. — Ela o interrompeu. — Que bom que você está aqui, aliás. Eu precisava mesmo falar com você. — A sensação de certeza recaiu sobre ela ao observá-lo e então Lily soube o que deveria fazer, apesar de não

Parecendo surpreso com o tom de voz dela e com a mudança abrupta de comportamento – Lily dera meia volta e atirara a mochila novamente sobre a cama – James adentrou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— O que...?

— Isso precisa terminar. — Ela disse, interrompendo-o mais uma vez.

James piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

— Do que você...?

— Nós dois. _Isso_ precisa terminar. _Agora_.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Eu pensei que não fosse conseguir aparecer aqui antes do fim do ano... que bom que me enganei, não é mesmo?**

 **Bem, como vocês sabem, esse é o PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de Fangirl-ily, ou seja, o próximo é o ÚLTIMO. Sim, pois é. A fic vai ter só 15 capítulos fora o Prólogo + Epílogo.**

 **Eu sei, gente, eu sei. Nem eu to conseguindo acreditar que falta tão pouco. É tão triste. Mas é bastante libertador ao mesmo tempo, btw**

 **Bem, eu sei que fui má em terminar o capítulo assim, mas, convenhamos, a Lily surta por qualquer coisa, certo? Portanto seria bastante crível que neste momento tão dramático da vida dela, ela acabasse surtando. E, claro, com o James hahaa**

 **Vou tentar postar o próximo antes do final do ano! Orem por mim!**

* * *

 **Respondi a todos os comentários do capítulo anterior (dos que tinham conta).** **Obrigada por todo carinho e apoio! Vocês são os melhores**

 **Dafny (leitora que não tem login), obrigada por comentar, amor! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da história!**

* * *

 **PS: a fanfic tem TRAILER. Para quem quiser, disponibilizei o link no meu perfil!**

* * *

 **PS²: GENTE, publi básica aqui. Eu acabei de (re)postar uma fanfic Jily de Realidade Alternativa onde a Lily é Sonserina. Eu já havia publicado a fic anos atrás, contudo o tempo foi passando e eu acabei desgostando de alguns detalhes da história e, por conta disso, decidi reescrever.**

 **Ficaria muito feliz se vocês aparecessem por lá também ;)**

 **{essa história também tem trailer - para quem gosta de assistir essas coisas - e o link também está no perfil}**

* * *

 **Beijos e até breve :***


	16. 15 - One True Pairing

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **15\. One True Pairing**

* * *

 **[QUINTA-FEIRA - 28 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— Lily, o que-? — James começou a perguntar, a expressão apreensiva, como se temesse o que ela diria a seguir. — Olha, eu sei que estamos indo rápido, mas não vejo necessidade de...

— Não é- — Lily tentou interrompê-lo, mas ele ignorou-a completamente, aproximando-se e baixando os olhos para que ficassem no mesmo nível dos seus.

— Você não pode... quero dizer, você _pode_ , mas seria injusto se fizesse isso antes de sequer tentarmos _mesmo_ ficar juntos e... eu não... por quê? Eu só acho que você está se precipitando e-

— James! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Finalmente conseguiu cortá-lo, percebendo que havia se expressado mal devido ao surto. Respirou fundo e voltou a limpar os olhos que ela sabia estarem inchados e vermelhos (como se ela precisasse parecer ainda mais patética para James). — O que eu quis dizer-

— Você disse que isso, _nós_ , devíamos terminar. Não há muito o que se entender sobre...

— Não, não foi _isso_ que eu quis dizer. Eu queria dizer... _quero_ dizer, na verdade, é que isso entre nós dois... essa confusão... _nós_ precisamos parar... — Suspirou. — _EU_ preciso parar de fazer isso. — James franziu o cenho, mas ela estava perdida em pensamentos, portanto não prestou atenção. — Há dias que estou me sentindo desse jeito e em momento algum parei para conversar com você, como se isso fosse adiantar de alguma coisa, como se _não falar_ fosse ajudar de alguma forma... e, quando tentava falar, nós sempre estávamos nos, hm, você _sabe_... — Corou e então ergueu os olhos para ele, encarando-o desnorteada. — Eu estou confusa, entende? Tudo isso... _nós dois_... foi mesmo rápido, mas não é isso que me preocupa... eu não estou acostumada com... _fangirls_... e haters e... toda essa gente sabendo mais da minha vida do que eu mesma... e isso me deixa sem reação. E um pouco assustada. — Meneou a cabeça. — Na verdade, _bastante_ assustada.

James ficou em silêncio quando Lily terminou de falar, encarando-a como se esperasse que ela explodisse a qualquer momento. Lily sentiu-se levemente constrangida com o olhar penetrante do garoto, mas não ousou falar qualquer coisa, afinal tinha medo de acabar voltando a chorar. Ainda conseguia lembrar dos tweets raivosos e da forma como as garotas a haviam encarado em seu trabalho após ter praticamente _salvado_ a pele de Sirius – e ela preferia nem pensar na reação dele, pois corria o risco de, aí sim, nunca mais parar de chorar.

E tudo o que ela não precisava era parecer uma catarata em frente à James justo quando havia decidido contar a ele como se sentia.

— Então... — James finalmente voltou a falar e sua voz era levemente rouca enquanto ele franzia a testa. — Então você não está acabando comigo?

— O que... eu não... _não_. — Lily se enrolou com as palavras diante da intensidade de seu olhar.

— Você disse que isso, _nós dois_ , precisava terminar " _agora"_ , mas não estava falando sobre _terminar mesmo_? — A expressão do garoto era séria, assim como sua voz.

Lily sentiu-se estúpida e suas bochechas esquentaram, deixando-a ainda mais vermelha do que já estava depois do choro.

— Não, eu-

— Então, apesar do que você disse parecer bem diferente, você só queria... _conversar_? — James voltou a perguntar, ainda em um tom de voz extremamente sério.

— É...

— E você tem certeza de que é _apenas_ isso que você queria dizer, mesmo que quando você abriu a porta parecesse prestes a pular no meu pescoço e cometer um assassinato?

— Bem... sim.

Ele suspirou, parecendo mais aliviado do que ela teria imaginado. Lily sentiu vontade de rir diante de sua expressão, contudo, ao abrir a boca para soltar a risada, acabou gemendo e, antes que pudesse entender ou controlar, estava chorando novamente. Que diabos estava acontecendo, por Vader?

Sentiu os braços de James fecharem-se sobre si, puxando-a para perto. Sem conseguir se importar em parecer ridícula – afinal de contas já estava sendo – Lily soluçou contra a camiseta dele, molhando-o com suas lágrimas incessantes.

As mãos de James acariciavam sua cabeça de modo carinhoso, fazendo com que a dor em seu peito diminuísse um pouquinho.

— Hey... — James murmurou contra seus cabelos, apertando-a mais contra si. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Lily.

— Não é o que parece. — Ela conseguiu dizer por entre as lágrimas, sentindo-se estremecer ao pensar no que tudo aquilo _realmente_ parecia. — As fãs de vocês me odeiam e eu nem fiz nada! Quero dizer, até ontem nós tínhamos um ship, vários _squads_ e fã clubes... e agora todos me odeiam. Eu não vejo como isso pode ficar _bem,_ James, eu-

Mas ele a interrompeu, afastando-a de si para que pudesse encará-la.

— Lily. — Ele disse, firme. — Vai ficar tudo bem sim. Acredite em mim, tudo isso vai passar. _Sempre_ passa. — Meneou a cabeça. — As pessoas nem sabem o que aconteceu. _Eu_ não sei direito o que aconteceu... — Suspirou. — Só vi a comoção nas redes falando sobre você e o Sirius e o procurei para conversar e tentar entender o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não estava em casa e-

À menção de Sirius, Lily sentiu os soluços voltarem com força, assim como as lágrimas que varreram seu rosto, muito mais intensas do que antes.

— Ele _me odeia_! _Sirius..._ me _odeia! —_ Ela sabia que sua voz transparecia toda sua histeria, mas, como sempre acontecia perto de James, ela não estava conseguindo controlar suas palavras. — Snape apareceu na loja e começou a falar... muitas merdas... — Soluçou alto demais, fungando de modo nada bonito. James, contudo, não parecia se importar, pois continuava encarando-a com o olhar cheio de interesse e compreensão. — Eu mandei ele ir embora e era o que ele estava fazendo quando o Sirius ouviu e se aproximou... e então eles começaram a discutir... Snape falou sobre o Regulus...

— _Regulus?_ — James a interrompeu, o cenho franzido indicando sua confusão. — Snape o _snapeseverus?_ Ele falou sobre o _irmão_ do Sirius?

Lily assentiu e então ergueu uma mão para os olhos, tentando limpar as lágrimas que continuavam a cair.

— Eles se conhecem. Regulus e Snape, quero dizer. Acho... acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de ambos apoiarem o _Voldemort_. — Deu de ombros e então estremeceu ao lembrar da briga entre os dois garotos e de como passara o resto do dia tremendo por conta daquilo. — Sirius perdeu a cabeça e começou a bater no Snape... eu só queria tirar ele de cima, James... ele estava _descontrolado_ , fiquei com medo que- — Mas não conseguiu concluir, pois sua voz estava embargada demais, seu corpo inteiro tremia novamente e relembrar _doía_. — E agora ele me odeia. — Concluiu, meio sem sentido, sentindo mais algumas lágrimas doloridas escaparem do canto de seus olhos.

James respirou fundo, como se, apesar de todos os soluços de Lily, tivesse compreendido tudo – e não gostado nada do que ouvira.

— Lily, o Sirius não te odeia. — E o tom de voz dele transmitia sinceridade. — Ele perde a cabeça quando o assunto é o irmão dele, acredite em mim: nós já tivemos muitas brigas por causa disso. Ele é cabeça quente, ele explode... mas vai passar e ele vai voltar a falar com você. E te pedir desculpas porque ele obviamente te magoou. — James falou as últimas palavras com tanta convicção que Lily se perguntou se ele estaria pretendendo pressionar Sirius quando chegasse em casa. Ela esperava que não. Não queria que Sirius tivesse mais algum motivo para estar bravo com ela.

Não que ele tivesse algum motivo antes, é claro, afinal ela não havia feito nada errado.

— Okay. — Ela murmurou baixinho com a voz tremida, sentindo-se cansada. Não havia dormido direito no dia anterior por causa da festa na casa de Marlene – nem em todos os outros, afinal sempre que tentava dormir perdia mais da metade da noite pensando em James Potter e, quando adormecia, sonhava com ele. Isso para não falar em todo o estresse emocional de seu dia.

Era de se esperar que, naquela hora, estivesse morta sobre a cama, mas só o pensamento de fechar os olhos a deixava ansiosa, pois sabia que, ao invés de dormir, acabaria revisitando os acontecimentos do dia. O que não a levaria para qualquer lugar perto do descanso que precisava.

Suspirou.

— Lily? — A voz de James a arrancou de seus devaneios, fazendo-a corar levemente ao perceber que ele devia a estar chamando há algum tempo.

— Oi? — Perguntou e então ergueu novamente as mãos para o rosto, feliz ao constatar que finalmente havia parado de chorar. Só não sabia dizer por quanto tempo.

— Hm... você disse que queria conversar. — James arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela, sugestivo, fazendo com que ela corasse. — Quero dizer, tudo bem se você não quiser falar agora depois de quase ter me matado do coração... eu _nem vou_ ficar ansioso esperando para saber o que você quer dizer. Se quiser podemos deixar para outra hora, isto é, se eu sobreviver. — Sua expressão era tão cheia de drama que Lily sorriu, percebendo que ele estava tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão dela. _E que estava conseguindo_.

— Você tem razão, eu acabei por não falar o que queria. — Ela disse e então assentiu, mais para si mesma do que para ele, pensando por onde deveria começar. — Certo. — Falou, mas não prosseguiu. O sofrimento de James enquanto esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa era quase palpável. Um sorrisinho involuntário escapou dos lábios dela ao vê-lo. — Eu... preciso sentar. — E então, dando as costas para ele, subiu até sua cama e sentou-se em meio aos travesseiros antes de erguer os olhos para James novamente, percebendo que ele não parecia saber o que fazer a seguir. — Vamos, James, sente aqui, juro que não mordo. — Assim que as palavras escaparam de sua boca percebeu que havia sido um erro. Sentindo-se corar, Lily tentou remendar: — Quero dizer... eu não... ah... bem, você entendeu. Pare de me olhar assim. — Rolou os olhos para a expressão maliciosa de James antes de este se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado.

— Você muda de humor bastante rápido, não? — Ele brincou, encarando-a, divertido.

— Ah, eu sou uma _Sith_ meio fajuta, não consigo ficar muito tempo consumida pelo lado negro. E também tem o fato de que eu provavelmente gastei todo o líquido do meu corpo chorando tanto. Se eu continuar, serão lágrimas de sangue que escaparão de meus olhos e, bem, não estou a fim de ver isso. — Lily resmungou para ele e então rolou os olhos novamente, percebendo que James estava rindo. — Certo. Eu vou começar a falar agora, portanto não me interrompa. É provável que em algum momento eu acabe explodindo em chamas de constrangimento, mas não se assuste: isso é mais comum do que você pensa. Como uma fênix, eu retorno das cinzas apenas para explodir de vergonha novamente em algum momento próximo. — Bufou e então sentiu as bochechas corarem. — Viu só? Acabei de explodir por falar essa bobagem.

James, que estivera rindo enquanto ela falava, não conseguiu mais se conter, achando-a maravilhosa demais por sempre surpreendê-lo com aquelas frases espontâneas, portanto aproximou-se e, pegando-a de surpresa, beijou-a levemente nos lábios, fazendo-a ficar imediatamente sem fôlego.

Lily sabia que as intenções dele eram as melhores e que o beijo era apenas como uma forma de dizer "ei, você falou bobagem, mas eu continuo gostando de você", mas, por Vader, ele já deveria saber que toda aquela intimidade – principalmente quando eles estavam em cima de uma _cama_ — não seria muito bem-vinda se quisessem, de fato, _conversar_.

Não que ela se importasse com aquilo ao erguer as mãos para seu pescoço e puxá-lo mais contra si, aprofundando o beijo de modo que ambos estivessem ofegantes em poucos segundos. Talvez ele estivesse certo e ela fosse mesmo bipolar. Não tinha como saber. Tudo em que conseguia pensar naquele momento era que estavam deitados sobre a cama dela trocando beijos que se tornavam a cada instante mais _quentes_ e desinibidos.

James tinha certeza de que ela precisava falar alguma coisa muitíssimo importante e que ele deveria ouvir, afinal, como ela mesma dissera, estavam adiando aquilo há dias – isso para não falar que ele havia feito um _pouquinho_ de drama para convencê-la a prosseguir – mas, francamente, como ele conseguiria fazer qualquer outra coisa que não a beijar? Principalmente depois de passar os últimos dias – para não dizer semanas – _pensando_ em beijá-la?

Não conseguia compreender o que havia nela que o atraía tanto, contudo estar com ela era _fácil_ demais e tão natural quanto respirar... seu coração batia acelerado ao vê-la, suas mãos suavam de nervoso e ele sentia mais vontade de sorrir do que o habitual quando Lily estava por perto – o que era realmente _muito_ levando em consideração que ele _vivia_ sorrindo. E não era exatamente daquele jeito que relacionamentos deveriam ser?

Ao pensar naquilo, penosamente a afastou, sentindo a respiração ofegante e os batimentos fortes contra o peito. Lily o encarou, parecendo atordoada. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros de um modo que fazia com que James pensasse em coisas _inapropriadas_. Ou, bem, tão inapropriadas quanto aqueles beijos haviam sido – a bagunça que os dois estavam indicava bastante sua excitação.

— Lily... — Ele começou a falar, mas interrompeu-se ao perceber que sua voz estava rouca demais. Sentindo o rosto esquentar, afastou-se um pouco mais, puxando as mãos dela, que ainda estavam em seu pescoço, para as suas e apertou-as firme. Limpou a garganta. — Você quer namorar comigo?

Ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, Lily sentiu como se seus olhos não fossem parar nunca mais de se arregalarem tamanha foi sua surpresa. O ar pareceu ficar preso em seus pulmões, tornando difícil a menor das inspirações. Seu coração batia totalmente descompassado e muito mais acelerado do que deveria ser saudável, mas ela não conseguia se acalmar. Sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas, por Vader, sequer conseguia lembrar como movia os músculos da boca!

Os instantes se passaram e seu nervosismo apenas aumentou. Assim como o de James que, parecendo se arrepender do que havia dito, começou a tentar concertar:

— Quero dizer, você não precisa responder agora... nem _nunca_ se não quiser... você tinha coisas para falar e eu me precipitei e-

— Só. Um. Momento. — Lily o interrompeu, forçando as palavras a saírem de sua boca, certa de que sua garganta deveria estar sangrando pelo esforço. — Eu. Só. Preciso...

James abriu a boca, prestes a interrompê-la, mas ela esticou a mão, colocando-a sobre seus lábios para impedi-lo de prosseguir.

— Shh... — Lily murmurou e, mais uma vez, sentiu-se zonza ao lembrar do que ele havia acabado de falar. Ofegou.

— Lily... — James começou a falar por entre os dedos dela, mas ela aumentou a pressão.

— James, eu estou tentando não morrer. Por favor, colabore. — Disse-lhe e então se afastou, erguendo-se da cama e começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro sobre o tapete de Darth Vader que, naquele momento, deveria estar amaldiçoando-a por não conseguir usar a Força para se controlar.

James, que a observava atento, sem conseguir decifrar o que aquele comportamento significava – nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém reagir a um pedido de namoro daquela forma, mas supôs que o fato de ela ainda não ter dito "não" e nem o ter mandado embora deveria sugerir alguma coisa – sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de roer as unhas: algo contra o qual lutava há alguns meses, mas segurou-se, sabendo que precisava ser paciente. Lily nunca reagia da forma como ele esperava às coisas e, bem, aquele era um dos motivos pelos quais estava... _apaixonado por ela?_

Sim. _Totalmente_.

— Quando eu disse que era uma fênix, estava brincando, James Potter. — Ela finalmente falou, parando de caminhar e voltando-se para encará-lo. Suas bochechas estavam fortemente coradas e seu olhar possuía um brilho irritado. — Se eu explodir agora não vou conseguir te responder, pois estarei morta. — Ela então fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

— Me desculpe, eu não-

— Você sabe o que são fanfics, não sabe? — Ela o interrompeu como se nem o tivesse ouvido. James assentiu, confuso demais sobre o rumo daquela conversa. — Então, se você sabe o que são fanfics, também deveria saber que é só em _fanfic que este tipo de coisa acontece_. Quero dizer, supostamente, Youtubers e todas essas pessoas famosas que a gente admira e por quem ficamos surtando no Twitter, vivem em um mundo onde _não são_ vizinhos de fangirls. Assim como eles _não_ beijam as _fangirls_. E tampouco _pedem elas em... namoro_. A menos, é claro, que você esteja lendo uma fanfic. Daí seria realmente muito estranho caso o youtuber _não fosse_ vizinho da protagonista que, aliás, normalmente é muito mais normal e Mary Sue do que eu ou qualquer outra fangirl que você encontrar por aí. Em _fanfics_ o famoso se apaixona pela mocinha geralmente por motivos bestas tipo ela ter esbarrado nele ou ter cruzado por ele na _Starbucks_. — Rolou os olhos, sem perceber a expressão que se alastrava pelo rosto de James. — E somente em _fanfics_ eles ficam juntos no final. Quero dizer, tudo bem que eu acabei de citar noventa por cento das fanfics com famosos dos sites, isto é, quando o famoso não é um mafioso, mas isso não entra em questão agora... o que estou querendo dizer, James, é que para mim só existem duas opções plausíveis para eu ter ouvido as palavras que saíram da sua boca: a primeira delas é que eu _sou_ uma personagem de fanfic e a autora da minha história decidiu que estava na hora de eu ser uma Mary Sue, o que para mim parece bastante provável e explicaria muitas loucuras que aconteceram comigo nas últimas semanas... e, a segunda, é que você, de algum modo que não consigo compreender, está falando sério. — Franziu o cenho para ele, deixando bastante claro que não acreditava na última opção.

James esperou alguns instantes até ter certeza de que ela não iria interrompê-lo – e que ele não iria acabar caindo às gargalhadas, é claro.

— Meu Deus, Lily, como você consegue? — Ele deixou escapar, sentindo o sorriso se espalhar por sua boca. — Você fala todas essas coisas de forma tão espontânea... — E então, sem conseguir se conter, ele riu, divertindo-se demais enquanto lembrava de tudo o que ela havia dito.

Foi a vez de Lily ficar inquieta, esperando-o ter alguma reação que não fosse a de gargalhar – o que ele estava fazendo naquele exato instante e não parecia perto de parar. Sentindo o rosto esquentar de uma irritação que ela não fazia ideia de onde vinha, Lily bufou, brava.

— Eu _não estou_ brincando, James Potter! — Ela disse, fazendo com que suas risadas parassem imediatamente. — Eu estou falando sério! Se você está pretendendo brincar comigo, então é melhor parar porque eu não tenho emocional para aturar este tipo de coisa.

— Lily- — James começou, mas ela sequer prestou atenção. E, como sempre, ela desatou a falar tudo o que vinha matutando em sua cabeça, exatamente como fizera quando explodira com Remus e Sirius:

— Há semanas eu venho aturando todas essas mudanças súbitas na minha vida. Primeiro: você se muda para a casa ao lado e vem almoçar aqui. E okay, tudo bem, até aí eu estava conseguindo me controlar, ou, bem, estava tentando. Então, você traz os seus amigos loucos para cá e, como eles são _loucos_ , invadem a minha casa e decidem que vão ser _meus_ amigos. E aí _você_ começa a agir como se fosse meu amigo também. Publica vídeo comigo e tudo, imagine só! — Bufou. — Aí, _é claro_ , as suas fãs decidem que precisam saber sobre a minha vida e invadem cada espaço do meu dia, seja no meu trabalho, seja no lugar onde eu for passear. E tudo bem, porque você era legal e, por Vader, era meu ídolo. Como eu poderia _não_ aguentar este tipo de coisa vindo das suas fãs sendo que eu era uma? — Sentiu os ombros caírem e então afastou uma mexa ruiva para longe do rosto. — Os dias se passaram e, quando eu estava tão confusa sobre minha sexualidade que decidi dar uma chance para Emmeline, você decidiu que eu deveria dar uma chance para _você também_ e, sem pensar no dano emocional que me causaria, me beijou! — Estreitou os olhos para ele. — Certo, tudo bem que foi um beijo realmente incrível...

— Obrigado. — James murmurou, achando-a bonita demais enquanto falava para conseguir parar de sorrir.

— Não _é hora de brincadeiras,_ James Potter! — Reprimiu-o. — Sabe quão difícil foi para mim conseguir dormir desde que você me beijou no portão da sua casa? Quero dizer, eu admito que li muitas fanfics interativas com você e sua barba passando pelo meu pescoço, mas...

— Você o _quê_?

— Por Vader, James! Pare de me interromper! O que estou querendo dizer é que eu _nunca_ teria imaginado que viveria para o dia em que você me beijaria. E não apenas uma, mas várias vezes. E, ainda assim, eu me segurei e tentei respirar fundo. Dei o fora na Emme, porque simplesmente não havia possibilidade nenhuma de continuar com ela sendo que eu não parava de pensar em você em cada mísero segundo dos meus dias... e as suas fãs continuavam me perseguindo. "Olha a ruiva do Snap", "Olha a ruiva do Prongs". E até aí tudo bem, eu dizia mentalmente "respire, Lily, vai ficar tudo bem"... até você me convidar para a sua festa como se fosse algo _absolutamente normal_ : "ei, Lily, sei que sou o seu youtuber favorito, mas ainda assim estou aqui, no seu quarto, bem na sua frente, te convidando para ir na minha festa" e ainda teve o descaramento de parecer chateado quando eu disse que não poderia ir! Pelo amor de Darth Vader, James Potter!

— Eu _fiquei_ mesmo chateado, porque eu _queria mesmo_ que você tivesse ido, Lily.

— Ah, mas pela Força, cale a maldita boca! — Lily se aproximou da cama, encarando-o com a expressão perigosa. — E então, é claro, nós... _aprofundamos as coisas_ e deixamos tudo mais sério. E foi aí que eu comecei a perceber que as coisas estavam, de fato, _mais sérias_. E então, surtando, eu fugi. E, quando aconteceu _de_ _novo_ , eu fugi mais uma vez.

O sorriso no rosto de James apagou ao ouvir aquilo, fazendo-o sentir um aperto esquisito no estômago.

— Então você...

— Sim. Me desculpe por isso, sério. Eu não fui fazer algo superimportante para Marlene. Na verdade, era superimportante para _mim_. Eu não conseguia pensar direito quando estava perto de você, James. — Meneou a cabeça, parecendo estranhamente cansada. — Eu _não consigo_. Toda vez que estava longe eu me sentia confusa e sufocada, sem saber como reagir, sem saber o que éramos e o porquê de ter de aturar todas essas coisas loucas..., mas aí era só você aparecer e sorrir para mim que tudo era instantaneamente varrido da minha mente. E é aí que chegamos no ponto onde você entrou no meu quarto hoje mais cedo e eu disse que precisávamos parar. Era a isso que me referia, James. — Ela voltou a subir para a cama, ficando de joelhos em frente aonde ele estava. Seus olhos verdes o perscrutavam com seriedade. Mais séria do que jamais a havia visto. — Quando estou com você eu me sinto _muito bem_. E eu adoro isso. Eu gosto muito de você, de verdade. E não apenas porque você é meu ídolo, mas sim porque você é _você_. O James que gosta das mesmas músicas que eu, que é tão viciado em café quanto eu o que, por Vader, é algo bastante singular. O James que consegue me fazer falar até pelos cotovelos exatamente como estou fazendo agora. O James que tem os melhores beijos e os melhores abraços. Eu gosto desse James. E, apesar de eu ser viciada em cada vídeo que existe no canal do _Prongs_... apesar de eu ter passado grande parte dos meus dias assistindo àquele James... é por esse James, o que está aqui, agora, que eu estou... — Seu rosto enrubesceu fortemente em antecipação às suas próximas palavras, mas ela não se deixou conter, sabendo que precisava falar. Que precisava fazê-lo ouvir. Que precisava _se_ ouvir para tornar aquilo real. — É por você que eu estou apaixonada, James. — Ela percebeu quando ele sugou o ar, pego de surpresa, seus olhos, assim como os dela instantes antes, arregalaram-se. — O que eu quero saber, James, é se o que você está falando... se é isso mesmo que você quer dizer. Se você pensou no que está fazendo. Se não está dizendo isso porque nós tivemos ótimos momentos e porque funcionamos muito bem _juntos_. Se você realmente _quer isso_... se não vai se _arrepender depois_.

James precisou de alguns instantes até processar todas as coisas que ela havia dito, mas, quando o fez, sentiu o coração parecer aumentar em seu peito e, sem dar a ela tempo de recuar, voltou a beijá-la, trazendo-a para perto de si novamente, sentindo-se como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

E, _por Vader_ , ele era.

— Eu gosto de você, Lily. Eu já disse isso e não é só porque nós temos muita química ou porque os seus beijos são os melhores que eu já provei. — Ele disse ao se afastar levemente, grudando a testa à dela e a encarando profundamente. — Eu gosto dos seus surtos, de como você parece saber o que falar para as pessoas para colocar as coisas em ordem... adoro como fica vermelha quando está perto de mim. Adoro o seu jeito peculiar de falar as coisas e como você sempre associa tudo a Star Wars. Eu adoro saber que você se dá bem com os meus amigos e que eles podem contar com você... nós não nos conhecemos nem há um mês e mesmo assim você fez mais por eles e por mim do que muita gente, Lily. — Esticou-se para beijar a ponta do seu nariz. — Estou total e completamente caído por você. Por _Vader_ , Lily Evans, eu tenho um penhasco incomensurável por você. Na verdade, é bem ridículo que você não note isso, porque até mesmo minha mãe, que nem te conhece, já percebeu. — Baixou seus lábios para os dela, beijando-os por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir: — _Eu_ estou apaixonado por você.

— Ótimo. É bom mesmo que esteja, pois assim eu terei algo no que pensar quando as suas fangirls decidirem me atormentar nas redes sociais por coisas que elas nem sabem. — Lily bufou, fazendo-o sorrir.

— O que isso significa, Lily? Você aceita namorar comigo? — James perguntou novamente.

Lily rolou os olhos para ele.

— Eu seria louca se não aceitasse.

— Isso é a Lily ou a _fangirlily_ falando? — James, que tinha o maior sorriso que já havia dado em sua vida grudado em seus lábios, questionou, divertido.

— Não há distinção entre essas duas, James. Se você quer uma, terá de se contentar com a outra inadvertidamente. — Ela respondeu, também sorridente.

— Suponho que isso significa que você vai me deixar ler suas fanfics?

— Supôs errado. — Ela o cortou, ofegando, as bochechas coradas de constrangimento. — Ei! Quem foi que te falou das minhas fanfic?

James soltou um risinho malvado.

— Ninguém. Eu apenas joguei a informação no ar e esperei sua reação. Você acabou de confirmar que escreve fanfics. Será bastante divertido procurá-las. — E então, ignorando a expressão pasmada no rosto dela, James voltou a puxá-la para um beijo, sem se importar em interrompê-lo. Sem se importar com nada que não fosse a felicidade que o invadia e o modo como eles pareciam perfeitos um para o outro.

Algum tempo mais tarde, depois de terem seus beijos frustrados pelo pai de Lily que bateu na porta para perguntar se eles não queriam nada – o que para James pareceu muito com "estou de olho no que estão fazendo aí dentro" – e serem obrigados a controlar a tensão, que parecia explodir ao redor deles, assistindo séries na Netflix, ela acabou adormecendo em seus braços nos primeiros minutos de um episódio, finalmente se deixando levar pela exaustão que estava evidente em seu rosto.

Com cuidado, James tirou seus braços de sua volta, ajeitando-a contra os travesseiros e cobrindo-a com o lençol. Inclinando-se em sua direção, James depositou um pequeno beijo sobre seus lábios, sentindo algo esquentar em seu peito ao fazê-lo.

Estava prestes a sair do quarto quando viu um pequeno bloco de post-its de Star Wars em cima de sua escrivaninha e, tomado pela inspiração, pegou uma caneta do grande porta-canetas – desta vez de Star Trek – e rabiscou algumas palavras. Pegando o post-it, caminhou até a cama e grudou o papel no celular dela que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, sorrindo ao imaginar sua reação ao acordar e ver o bilhete.

Ao sair do quarto desligou as luzes, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si para não a despertar.

— Oh, já está indo, James? — Sra. Evans sorriu para ele quando James terminou de descer as escadas. — Onde está Lily?

— Lily adormeceu, Sra. Evans.

— Já disse que pode me chamar de Helena. — A mulher fez um gesto de descaso para ele e então franziu o cenho. — A Lily dormiu? _A essa hora?_ Não são nem oito e meia da noite!

James sorriu para ela, lembrando-se da própria mãe, surpresa, quando ele dormia antes das nove. Supôs que o fato de Lily ser tão viciada em café quanto ele a fazia dormir pouco.

Talvez eles pudessem repor as horas de sono juntos. Isto é, se ela não fugisse e ele não precisasse ir fazer alguma outra coisa. Não que ele precisasse se preocupar muito com aquilo, afinal eles eram _namorados_.

Somente lembrar aquilo fazia com que sorrisse de forma boba, o que _Helena_ pareceu notar, embora não tenha comentado.

— Ela estava cansada. Trabalhou bastante a semana inteira. — Deu de ombros, fazendo-se de desentendido.

— Imagino que tenha razão. Bem, não irei acordá-la. Deus sabe a dificuldade que é fazer essa menina dormir mais do que cinco horas por noite. — Helena rolou os olhos para ele, divertida. — E você, James, não quer jantar? Fizemos a comida mais tarde hoje...

— Muito obrigada, Helena, mas minha mãe está me esperando. Ela chegou hoje de Godric's Hollow e já deve estar surtando por eu ainda não ter ido para casa.

— Oh, sua mãe está aí? — Helena pareceu adorar a informação. — Diga para ela que apareça, se quiser a companhia de adultos. — Piscou para ele.

— Vou dizer. — James sorriu. — Bem, vou indo nessa. Boa noite, Helena.

— Boa noite, James. — A mulher retribuiu, acompanhando-o até os portões e abrindo-os para ele.

Sentindo-se mais leve do que lembrava de ter estado antes, James caminhou os poucos metros até a própria casa com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto. Só para senti-lo apagar de seu rosto ao ver um táxi estacionar em frente à sua casa e, de dentro dele, Sirius sair com uma expressão irritada.

Parando antes de abrir os portões, James o encarou enquanto se aproximava, sentindo a irritação, que o estivera atormentando algum tempo antes, retornar.

Parecendo perceber o estado de espírito de James, Sirius ergueu as mãos no ar como em rendição.

— Você não precisa me dizer que eu fui um idiota, já sei disso sozinho. — Disse e parecia tão exausto quanto Lily. — Como ela está? — Perguntou, provavelmente tendo conjeturado que James havia saído da casa de Lily e por isso estava ali.

Sentindo a irritação amainar um pouco, embora a possibilidade de socá-lo ainda estivesse entre suas opções, James bufou.

— Ela está péssima, Sirius. Acha que você a odeia. — Estreitou os olhos para o amigo. — Ela _chorou_. — Adicionou e ficou feliz ao perceber a culpa abrasadora nos olhos de Sirius.

— Merda. — Ele resmungou e então passou as mãos pelos cabelos. James pôde notar os machucados nos nós de seus dedos, resultado da briga entre ele e Snape. — Eu preciso falar com ela... me desculpar. — E fez menção de ir até a casa dos Evans, mas James o impediu.

— Lily está dormindo agora, Sirius.

— A essa _hora?_ — Ele não parecia acreditar.

— Ela estava exausta depois de tudo. Você viu o que estão falando no Twitter? Meu Deus, Sirius, que merda você tem na cabeça?

— Aquele babaca falou sobre o Regulus e eu simplesmente... perdi a cabeça. — Sirius disse e então fechou os olhos, frustrado. — Quando eu vou parar de ser trouxa desse jeito, James? Snape, apesar de ser um imbecil, não mentiu ao falar que meu irmão era um delinquente. Ele _é_ um delinquente. Não preciso sair socando as pessoas a cada vez que alguém fala isso.

— Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de agir feito um babaca, _Padfoot_. — James respondeu, seco.

Sirius encarou-o e suspirou.

— Certo, você está bravo. Me desculpe, James. Eu não quis magoá-la. De todas as pessoas... eu... depois do que ela fez por mim eu deveria ter sido menos imbecil.

— Novamente: devia ter pensado nisso antes de agir feito um-

— Babaca. Eu entendi. — Bufou. — McGonagall estava possessa. Ela quase me matou por causa disso. Eu podia ter me metido em algo muito mais sério se a Lily não tivesse... — Suspirou. — Para a minha sorte, Snape não pode ter qualquer complicação com a justiça, porque ele já tem alguns processos por difamação na internet — Sirius rolou os olhos.

— E você pretende ter sorte até quando, Sirius? — James adicionou, sério. — Quantas vezes você fez merda por perder a cabeça por causa do seu irmão? Você não é mais criança, cara, tem que pensar. Nem sempre nós vamos estar por perto para livrar a sua cara e você _sabe disso_.

Sirius franziu o cenho com a repreensão, mas não contradisse, pois sabia que James estava certo.

— Eu sei. — Disse. — Me desculpe. — E encarou James com a expressão cheia de culpa e arrependimento. James assentiu para ele antes de voltar-se para o portão. Só para parar instantes depois.

— Você vai arrumar essa merda toda, Sirius. Quando eu voltar de Nova Iorque você e a Lily terão de estar fazendo seja lá o que vocês faziam quando você invadia o quarto dela.

— É exatamente o que pretendo fazer. — Sirius disse e então sorriu. — Sabe, você falando assim até parece que a gente fazia algo _errado_. Se você soubesse que tudo o que eu fazia era ouvi-la surtar e falar sobre Star Wars.

— Ela não seria a Lily se não fizesse isso. — James rolou os olhos, mas tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios ao dizer aquilo. — Certo, vamos logo. Mamãe também deve estar _surtando_ porque ainda não chegamos para o jantar.

— Você provavelmente tem razão.

— Eu sempre tenho. — James completou, fazendo o amigo bufar antes de abrir o portão e entrar em casa.

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA - 29 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos, Lily sentiu-se totalmente descansada pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Seu corpo inteiro parecia renovado, quase como se houvesse acabado de tomar uma xícara de café. Suspirando, ergueu-se do meio dos travesseiros, feliz ao perceber que nada doía. Espreguiçando-se, sonolenta, esticou-se em direção ao celular que ainda não havia despertado para observar as horas.

Quando pegou o aparelho, contudo, sentiu-se despertar completamente – qualquer resquício de sono que tivesse em seu corpo totalmente varrido naquele momento. Havia um de seus post-its grudados na tela do celular e, nele, as palavras que ela certamente passaria lendo pelo resto de seus dias.

 _"Você falou que somente em fanfics o ídolo ficava com a fangirl... que sorte a nossa estarmos vivendo em uma "_

E embaixo, um número de telefone.

Soltando um grito sem qualquer motivo além do fato de estar surtando, Lily começou a pular pelo quarto – exatamente como havia feito quando descobrira que James era seu novo vizinho, semanas antes.

Provavelmente acordada com o barulho, Petunia bateu e abriu a porta, sua expressão era um meio termo de curiosidade e irritação ao observá-la. Sem dar tempo para a irmã sair, puxou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a pular junto consigo.

— Lily... o que está... acontecendo? — Petunia ofegou entre pulos, sorrindo levemente ao ver a irmã mais nova tão agitada.

— Eu estou... namorando. — Lily disse e gritou novamente e, ao pular forte demais, acabou dando mal jeito no pé ao pousar, o que fez com que caísse com estrondo contra o tapete.

As gargalhadas de Petunia explodiram ao seu redor, fazendo-a corar enquanto erguia-se, levemente dolorida – aparentemente nem mesmo acordar bem-disposta a afastava de catástrofes.

— Cale a boca. — Ela bufou para a irmã, após estar de pé novamente.

Petunia, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, franziu os lábios para tentar conter as risadas que não queriam cessar.

— Então você está _namorando?_ — Ela perguntou após limpar as lágrimas de riso do canto dos olhos.

Esquecendo-se por completo da irritação que estava sentindo pelas risadas da irmã, Lily assentiu, sorrindo largamente.

— Sim! — Disse! — Sim! Sim! Eu estou _namorando_ , Tuney! Por Vader! Estou namorando _James Potter!_

— Ah, meu Deus, que notícia maravilhosa, Lily! — E, para o desespero dela, não fora Petunia quem havia dito aquilo. Fora sua mãe, Helena Evans, que, agindo do modo como sempre agia, decidira adentrar no quarto sem bater justo naquele momento.

Ao erguer os olhos para a mãe, sentindo as bochechas mais quentes do que jamais pensara ser possível, Lily quis estar morta.

* * *

James odiava aeroportos quase tanto quanto odiava aviões – o que, se fosse parar para pensar, era algo bastante intenso levando em consideração o pavor que tinha de voar.

Estava tudo sempre cheio de gente correndo de um lado para outro, pessoas atrapalhando o trafego com malas gigantes e toda aquela bagunça de atrasos. Preferia milhares de vezes andar de carro.

Não que não estivesse feliz por ir para Nova Iorque: muito pelo contrário, estava esfuziante. Ter reconhecimento fora do próprio país era algo que sempre havia almejado e receber aquele convite fora, sem dúvidas, maravilhoso. Só que, apesar de saber que aquela era uma das melhores oportunidades que tivera em sua carreira como Youtuber, não conseguia deixar de se sentir levemente arrependido por ter aceitado.

Certo, era estúpido de sua parte – e sequer ousava falar em voz alta para não acabar recebendo respostas irônicas dos amigos – mas, principalmente depois do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, James não queria ter de se afastar de Lily.

Justo quando haviam conversado e colocado todos os pingos nos is, quando as coisas finalmente pararam de parecer tão confusas... ele precisava se afastar. E se Lily acabasse surtando com aquilo e, ao ficar longe, percebesse que o melhor seria _não ficar com ele_?

— Ah meu Deus, é o Prongs! — O grito levemente histérico o arrancou de seus devaneios. Ao virar-se para ver quem o chamava, deparou-se com duas garotas cheias de malas que se aproximavam com pressa. — Ah! Os outros Marauders estão aqui também! Eu vou morrer! Oi! — A mais baixinha delas se aproximou, sorridente de onde ele e seus amigos estavam. — Posso tirar uma foto com você?

— Olá! — James cumprimentou-a, simpático. — Claro! Qual o seu nome? — Indagou, sentindo-se lisonjeado pela atenção. Apesar de já estar razoavelmente acostumado com as fãs, sempre era gratificante saber que elas o adoravam tanto.

Ele, junto dos outros garotos posaram para algumas fotos e conversaram com elas por algum tempo – depois de alguns vários surtos. Quando elas finalmente se afastaram, Sirius bufou.

— Onde está a Euph? Eu estou morrendo de fome. — Disse antes de bocejar.

— Ninguém mandou dormir mais do que a cama, Sirius. — Remus, que estava sentado ao lado dele, resmungou.

— _Você sabe que eu não consegui dormir cedo_ , Remus. — Sirius respondeu, encarando-o com um olhar sugestivo, fazendo com que o outro corasse.

— Como diz a ruiva do snap: por Vader! — Peter fingiu estremecer, erguendo os olhos para os amigos. — Informação desnecessária, gente. Deus perdoe vocês.

— Eles estão curtindo o início de relacionamento, Peter. — James brincou, fazendo com que Remus corasse ainda mais.

Sirius estava prestes a responder quando Euphemia Potter chegou onde eles estavam, trazendo consigo dois cafés e um sanduíche. Franzindo os lábios e parecendo levemente contrariada, entregou os dois copos para James que agradeceu e o sanduíche para Sirius que, segundos depois, já estava com a boca cheia.

— Não entendi a necessidade de trazer comida para ele sendo que daqui uma hora Sirius vai poder voltar para casa. — James bufou para a mãe antes de bebericar um dos cafés.

— Vamos lá, James, deixe de ser ciumento. — Euphemia disse, sorrindo para o filho. — Ele precisa se alimentar... — E baixou os olhos para Sirius, encarando-o com uma preocupação maternal.

James e Sirius foram obrigados a contar para ela o que havia acontecido na casa dos Black, afinal Euphemia ainda morava em Godric's e as notícias por lá corriam rápido _demais_. Ele lembrava do tom de voz furioso da mãe através do telefone, tanto por Sirius não ter avisado que iria para Godric's quando pelo que o havia feito sair de lá, e estremecia ao pensar no que ela deveria ter falado para Walburga e Orion quando foi buscar as coisas de Sirius. No dia anterior, quando chegara na casa de James com várias malas contendo roupas e os pertences de Sirius, Euphemia voltara-se imediatamente para o garoto, praticamente virando-o de cabeça para baixo para analisar seus ferimentos quase curados.

— Exatamente. Preciso me alimentar. Ou você acha que é fácil manter toda essa beleza? — Sirius brincou com James, piscando para ele, fazendo com que Euphemia risse.

— E você, Peter, não quer comer nada? — Era a terceira vez que ela perguntava aquilo, mas Peter não pareceu se importar ao sorrir para ela e negar. — E você, Remus?

— Já tomei café da manhã, Euph. Você estava lá, lembra? — Adicionou, divertido, lembrando-se da quantidade de comida que ingerira somente naquela manhã com a supervisão da senhora.

— Bom, mas vocês são jovens, deveriam estar sempre com fome. — E então voltou a encarar James com a expressão irritada. — Quando você vai parar de tomar tanto café, James? Obriguei seu pai a parar com isso, mas você-

— Mãe... — Ele gemeu, frustrado, contudo, antes que pudesse pensar em algo que pudesse impedir que aquele assunto se estendesse por horas nas quais seria obrigado a ouvi-la falar o quanto café fazia mal para os ossos e tudo o mais, Peter os interrompeu.

— Ei! Aquela ali não é a ruiva? — Ele disse, fazendo com que James se voltasse rapidamente na direção que ele apontava, sem se importar em parecer _interessado demais_.

Um sorrisinho brotou em seus lábios ao ver os Evans a apenas alguns metros de distância, parecendo compenetrados enquanto conversavam com Petunia.

* * *

— Certo, Tuney, você tem certeza de que pegou tudo? — Edward Evans perguntou pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez para a filha mais velha.

— Sim, papai, eu peguei. Revisei um milhão de vezes tudo.

— _Revisamos_. — Lily adicionou, lembrando-se do cansaço o que a irmã havia lhe dado um pouco antes de sair, fazendo-a revistar tudo por alegar que seus "olhos estavam cansados e poderiam estar deixando alguma coisa passar". — Eu posso citar de trás para frente cada item que tem dentro dessa mala, juro.

— Dramática como sempre. — Petunia rolou os olhos para a irmã, mas sorriu logo em seguida. — Ei, Lily, me acompanha até o banheiro?

— Vão rápido! Daqui quarenta minutos você vai ter de ir para a sala de embarque, Tuney. — Helena relembrou a filha, fazendo com que ela desse de ombros antes de puxar Lily pelo cotovelo.

Helena e Petunia, apesar de terem melhorado bastante a convivência, ainda não estavam totalmente okay. Lily ficara muito triste ao perceber que, apesar de a irmã estar finalmente fazendo algo certo e de Helena estar muito mais controlada, elas ainda não haviam conseguido conversar, pois, toda vez que tentavam, alguma das duas saía gritando e alegando que tinha razão.

Talvez aquele intercâmbio fosse bom para acalmar os ânimos das duas. Talvez a distância as fizesse perceber que estavam erradas por agirem daquele modo, embora fosse pesaroso demais para Lily ter de vê-las trocando palavras frias apenas alguns minutos antes de Petunia estar indo para o outro lado do oceano.

Suspirou com o pensamento, sabendo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Já havia explodido com as duas, jogado várias verdades na cara de ambas, mas não adiantara. Elas eram parecidas demais, cabeças-duras demais, orgulhosas _demais_.

— Você não pode esquecer de me mandar o que eu te pedi, Tuney. — Lily disse enquanto esperava a irmã sair do box.

— Se eu for comprar tudo o que está na lista que você me deu eu vou a falência antes mesmo de começar a trabalhar, Lily. — Petunia resmungou ao se encaminhar para a pia ao lado da irmã.

— Isso é para compensar todos os anos de dinheiro jogado fora em shopping que você me fez gastar. — Lily retrucou e esperou pela resposta petulante que sabia que a irmã daria, mas esta nunca veio.

Ao aproximar-se um pouco mais, estranhando o silêncio dela, percebeu que Petunia estava chorando.

— O que...? Por Vader, Tuney! Por que está chorando? — Lily questionou, surpresa com o comportamento da outra.

Petunia ergueu os olhos para ela, lágrimas rolando por seu rosto enquanto a encarava, mais triste do que Lily teria imaginado.

— Eu preciso... preciso que você me diga, Lily. Me diga que eu estou fazendo o que é certo. Que eu _não estou_ louca por jogar tudo para o ar e ir para Nova Iorque. Que isso vai ser bom para mim. — A voz da irmã era suplicante e fez com que Lily sentisse o peito apertar.

Segurando as mãos de Petunia, ela fixou o olhar sobre a irmã, o cenho franzido.

— Mas você sabe que é, Tuney! Por que quer que eu repita?

— Porque eu confio em você, Lily. Porque eu admiro essa sua capacidade de sempre fazer o que tem que fazer. Você é independente, sabe? E não se importa com a opinião dos outros. — Petunia sorriu, chorosa, para ela. — Você é minha irmã e é minha melhor amiga também. Nós brigamos e temos pensamentos diferentes, mas eu te amo e sei que você quer o meu bem. Portanto, eu preciso te ouvir dizer tudo isso, porque se você disser eu vou acreditar.

Sentindo os próprios olhos encherem de lágrimas, Lily sentiu uma saudade intensa se alastrar por todo seu corpo, fazendo com que ela atirasse os braços em volta da irmã, abraçando-a fortemente contra si.

— Eu vou sentir tanta saudade, Tuney! Com quem eu vou brigar depois de ficar pulando no meu quarto até te acordar? Quem eu chamarei de filhote de _Wookiee?_ Vader, Tuney! — Ela disse, sentindo algumas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto antes tornar a se afastar, voltando a encarar a irmã. — Você _está_ fazendo o que é certo. Você está aceitando a melhor oportunidade que você teve até hoje, Tuney. Você vai ir para Nova Iorque, lembra? Esse sempre foi o seu sonho! — Sorriu para ela. — Vai ir até aquela cidade e vai conquistar o mundo, Tuney! Você merece o melhor! Eu _acredito_ em você e sei que muita coisa está por vir!

Petunia assentiu, parecendo absorver cada uma de suas palavras com um cuidado extremo antes de voltar a puxar Lily para outro abraço de urso. Elas ficaram mais alguns instantes daquele modo, chorando descontroladas, até que, por fim, Lily lembrou que não seria _bom_ para Petunia, se antes mesmo de começar a conquistar Nova Iorque, que ela perdesse o voo.

Apressadas, saíram o banheiro, limpando os resquícios de lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos inchados enquanto procuravam pelos pais. Só que eles não pareciam estar em qualquer lugar visível.

— Petunia, você viu...? — Lily começou a perguntar, mas parou no instante em que os encontrou, boquiaberta demais com o que estava vendo. — _Pela Força_ , Tuney! Nós precisamos voltar para o banheiro _agora_. — Disse e então puxou a irmã na direção pela qual haviam acabado de sair.

— Ei, o que você... Lily! Eu vou perder o voo, me solta!

— Quer saber, talvez não seja tão boa ideia assim você ir para Nova Iorque. Quero dizer, você pode ficar aqui, não pode? Terminar a faculdade e-

— Mas que droga é essa, Lily? — Petunia disse, finalmente conseguindo soltar o braço do aperto da irmã, lançando a ela um olhar irritado antes de voltar a procurar os pais. Quando os encontrou, soltou um "ah" de reconhecimento antes de voltar-se para Lily, uma sobrancelha arqueada em clara diversão. — Pensei que vocês estivessem namorando.

— E nós estamos! Mas ele está com a mãe dele, Tuney e... por _Vader!_ Nossos pais estão lá também! Eu já tenho humilhações demais no meu currículo, não preciso aparecer toda inchada e horrível para a minha-

— Sogra. — Petunia concluiu para ela, parecendo divertir-se demais com a reação de Lily. — Você vai precisar conhecê-la em algum momento, Lily. Então por que não agora?

— Porque eu estarei morta antes de chegar lá, Petunia! Oras, por quê?! — Lily reclamou e, em sua mente procurava maneiras de sair do aeroporto sem ser notada... o que claramente não adiantaria, afinal _é claro_ que os olhos de James precisavam encontrar com os dela e fazerem-na corar ao ser descoberta.

— Bem, ao que parece, agora você não tem outra opção. — Petunia, que parecia estar _adorando_ demais toda aquela situação, disse, sorrindo de forma malévola para Lily antes de se encaminhar até onde eles estavam.

Respirando fundo, Lily a seguiu, mas por todo o caminho ficou imaginando formas de desmaiar e parecer realista. Contudo, como sabia que suas bochechas a entregariam – afinal elas precisavam corar por qualquer coisa – desistiu de todas, aceitando seu destino.

—... e essa é a Petunia. — O pai de Lily dizia para a mãe de James, sorridente, indicando a filha mais velha que havia chegado onde eles estavam. A mulher sorriu e abraçou Petunia em cumprimento, simpática. — E aquela que parece estar vindo para a forca é a Lily. — Adicionou, parecendo se divertir ao ver a expressão no rosto da filha.

E _é claro_ que Lily corou como se o seu sangue _não precisasse_ estar bombeando pelo resto de seu corpo ao invés de se concentrar apenas em seu rosto.

— Oi. — Lily murmurou para ninguém especificamente, forçando a voz a sair apesar de seu constrangimento.

— Oh, então essa é a Lily? — A mulher, que Lily sabia se chamar Euphemia Potter depois de a ter visto em milhares de Tag junto de James e dos Marauders, a encarou, interessada _demais_ antes de sorrir. — Estava curiosa para te conhecer! — E, sem dar tempo de reação à garota, Euphemia a puxou para um abraço apertado que fez com que, se era possível, Lily corasse ainda mais. Baixando o tom de voz de modo que somente ela ouvisse, Euphemia prosseguiu: — Soube do que fez pelo meu Sirius. Obrigada. — E então finalmente a soltou, encarando-a com uma expressão de agradecimento para a qual Lily não soube como reagir exceto com um aceno levemente ofegante.

— Hey. — James, que parecia extremamente divertido com a cena que havia acabado de presenciar, sorriu para Lily, caminhando até onde ela estava. Lily sorriu para ele, incapaz de se controlar ao ver sua expressão de felicidade, contudo, internamente pensava "por favor, não me beije".

É claro que, _talvez_ , um beijo fosse muito menos óbvio do que a seguinte frase de Helena Evans:

— Oh! Eu fiquei sabendo! Estou muito feliz por vocês dois! — A mãe de Lily disse, fazendo com que ela desejasse que alguém entrasse ali e desse um tiro no meio de sua face, apenas para ter uma morte rápida. Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo-se estremecer de vergonha, antes de voltar a abri-los e erguê-los para James e dizer "me desculpe por isso" de forma silenciosa.

James, contudo, não pareceu se importar; muito pelo contrário: parecia radiante.

— Feliz... do que Helena está falando, James? — Euphemia se pronunciou, questionando o filho com um olhar perscrutador.

— Oras, de quê?! James não te contou? Eles estão namorando. — Helena comentou e então voltou os olhos para os dois, corando ao perceber o olhar irritado de Lily. — Ah... — Ela murmurou quando claramente percebeu que havia falado demais.

— Vocês... o quê? — Peter foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, voltando-se para James, que parecia anormalmente feliz e Lily, que parecia um camarão. Sorriu para a garota, piscando para ela antes de se aproximar e abraçá-los. — _Finalmente!_ Graças a Deus que vocês não ficaram se enrolando feito _outros casais que conheço_. Não sei se estaria preparado para aturar este tipo de coisa.

— A pergunta que fica é: por que não fomos informados disso antes? — Foi Sirius quem interrompeu o momento, franzindo o cenho para James, claramente irritado por não ter sido informado.

— Eu também gostaria de saber. — Euphemia se pronunciou, arqueando as sobrancelhas para o filho.

— Gente, vocês já pararam para pensar que talvez eles não falaram porque é recente? — Remus, sempre a voz da razão, se intrometeu, fazendo com que todos o encarassem.

— E é _recente_? — Edward Evans, que parecia ter um brilho esquisito nos olhos, indagou, voltando-se para a filha mais nova.

— Não completamos nem vinte e quatro horas de namoro, pessoal. — James, num bom humor que Lily simplesmente _não conseguia_ compreender, comentou, fazendo-a querer morrer ainda mais.

Como era possível que aquele tipo de coisa _sempre_ acontecesse com ela?

— É! Lily ainda estava surtando hoje de manhã. — Petunia adicionou, divertindo-se _mais do que o_ necessário com toda aquela situação e, por um momento, Lily imaginou seu avião caindo no meio do oceano.

— E quando ela não está surtando? — Sirius bufou, divertido, fazendo com que todos, exceto Euphemia que claramente não conhecia Lily o suficiente para entender, rissem. Ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, Lily sentiu o constrangimento diminuir, dando espaço para o sentimento de mágoa e irritação ao vê-lo agir de modo tão normal depois do que ele havia feito. Estreitando os olhos para o garoto até que o sorriso dele fosse totalmente apagado de seu rosto, Lily então desviou o olhar, voltando-se para Petunia.

— Você não deveria estar indo para a sala de embarque agora? — Indagou, sugestiva, feliz por sua voz parecer firme e não o grito histérico que pensou que seria.

— Meu Deus, Tuney, é verdade! — Edward disse ao baixar os olhos para o relógio e ver o horário. — O seu voo vai sair daqui a pouco.

— Ela vai no mesmo voo, James. Suponho que temos de ir também. — Euphemia, que tinha um olhar muito penetrante, disse para o filho, dando a entender que eles teriam _muito_ o que conversar enquanto viajavam. James precisou conter-se para não gemer. Preferia milhares de vezes ter de aturá-la falando mal de café do que contar sobre suas aventuras amorosas.

— É, certo. — James concordou e então voltou-se para os três amigos. — Se cuidem, pessoal. — Disse e então abraçou cada um deles de modo amigável.

— Bem, eu vou ir junto com vocês também, meu voo é só quinze minutos depois que o seu. — Peter disse e então ajeitou a mochila nas costas. — Adeus chuva!

— Se divirta no Brasil, cara. — Remus disse, sorrindo para ele. — E passe protetor solar.

— É. E vê se não demora muito por lá, precisamos de nosso quarto integrante para o hangout. — Sirius disse depois de abraçar Peter. — E você, James, tenta não morrer do coração antes do avião decolar.

Rolando os olhos para Sirius, James bufou.

Lily, porém, não prestava atenção nas despedidas dos garotos, pois, naquele instante encontrava-se fazendo sua própria despedida. Voltou a abraçar Petunia, sentindo a visão embaçar enquanto a apertava contra si e sentia ela fazer o mesmo.

— Baixe o _WhatsApp_ , pelo amor de Deus, Lily. Deixe de ser implicante. Assim poderei falar com você com mais facilidade. — Petunia disse e então se afastou, sorrindo para ela. — Se cuide. E, por favor, _pare_ de dificultar as coisas para si mesma. Você é incrível, mas às vezes _pensa_ demais.

— Você disse que eu "sempre faço o que tenho que fazer" minutos atrás, no banheiro, Petunia. Está desmentindo? — Lily resmungou, sentindo uma lágrima solitária escapar do olho esquerdo.

Petunia apenas rolou os olhos.

— Você sabe muito bem que estou falando a verdade. — Disse e então voltou-se para o pai, abraçando-o fortemente. — Te amo, pai. — E, ao se afastar, deparou-se com Helena.

Lily se sentiu apreensiva ao vê-las se encarando daquele modo enigmático, mas sorriu quando Petunia abraçou a mãe – mesmo que não tenha sido um longo abraço.

— Tchau, mãe.

— Tuney... se cuide. Saiba que, apesar de tudo, eu quero o melhor para você. — Helena falou, emocionada. A filha mais velha apenas assentiu e então, ajeitando sua bolsa de mão, se encaminhou para os detectores de metal.

— Hey. — A voz, próxima demais, fez com que Lily se arrepiasse.

Ao voltar-se, sorriu levemente para James, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

— Hey.

James ergueu uma das mãos para limpar o canto dos olhos dela, afastando os resquícios de lágrimas dali.

— Como você está? — Ele perguntou, observando-a com atenção.

— Bem. — Lily respondeu e então acrescentou: — Vi o seu bilhete.

Foi a vez de ele corar.

— Era para você ter visto depois que eu tivesse ido para Nova Iorque.

— Fico feliz que não tenha sido porque pelo menos assim eu posso me despedir direito. — Lily disse e sentiu-se corar furiosamente.

James sorriu para ela.

— E o que significa exatamente o "direito" da despedida? — Questionou, malicioso demais para o gosto de Lily, que sentia-se enrubescer a cada segundo mais.

— Bem...

— Um beijo? — Ele disse, sorrindo ainda mais. — Quero dizer, já que nossas mães estão devidamente informadas sobre nosso relacionamento-

— Ah, meu Vader, eu ainda quero morrer por causa disso. — Lily o interrompeu e ergueu as mãos para o rosto, tocando as bochechas e sentindo-as quentes. — Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto justo quando estava contando para Petunia sobre-

— Oh, sim, ouvi ela dizer que você estava surtando essa manhã. Devo me desculpar por causar essas reações exageradas em você?

Lily rolou os olhos para ele.

— Não seja tão arrogante. — Bufou.

— Estou apenas comentando um fato, Lily. — Deu de ombros, convencido.

— Você não tem um voo para ir, não? — Lily disse, mas se arrependeu quase no mesmo instante ao ver a expressão esverdeada que tomou conta do rosto dele. — Ah, meu Vader! Eu esqueci que você não gosta de voar!

— Não é que ele não gosta, ruiva, é que ele fica _apavorado_. — Peter, que esperava por James para ir até a sala de embarque, se aproximou e sorriu para Lily antes de puxá-la para um abraço. — Como James está enrolando para fazer isso, vou fazer eu. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Lily. Estava sentindo falta de pessoas que jogam verdades na cara dos outros.

— Ah, Peter, eu que fiquei feliz em te conhecer. — Lily retribuiu o abraço e então sorriu. — Boa viagem. Aproveite bastante as Olímpiadas!

— Pode deixar! Ah, diga para Marlene que ela me aceite no Facebook. — Ele piscou para Lily e, sem dar chance de resposta, se afastou para perto de Euphemia que conversava com os pais de Lily, deixando-a novamente com James.

— Agora que até mesmo Peter te abraçou, será que eu posso fazer o mesmo? Quero dizer, você não vai explodir de constrangimento como uma fênix ou...? — James começou a falar, mas Lily o interrompeu, jogando os braços ao redor dele em um abraço quase tão forte quanto o que havia dado em Petunia.

— Volte logo. — Ela disse baixo, de modo que somente ele ouvisse. — Sentirei saudades.

— Tente não surtar muito. — James disse. — Fale comigo no WhatsApp, eu vou te responder sempre que tiver tempo.

Lily fez uma careta e então se afastou dele.

— Eu, uh, não uso WhatsApp.

— Por que não? — James indagou, totalmente pasmo com a informação.

— Eu não tenho paciência para esperar pela resposta das pessoas. Por isso eu ligo. — Ela rolou os olhos, fazendo _, como sempre_ , com que ele risse.

— Certo. Então eu te ligo. — Ele disse.

— Okay. — Lily assentiu e sua mente se encheu de imagens dela tentando não morrer enquanto atendia a uma ligação de James. — Ei, mas você não tem o meu número.

— Na verdade, tenho sim. Posso ter pego do celular do Sirius... — James comentou, divertido, fazendo-a rir.

— James, sei que vocês estão _curtindo o início de relacionamento_ e tudo o mais, mas nós precisamos _mesmo_ ir. — Peter voltou a interrompê-los, indicando o horário do voo no painel.

— Certo. Bem, Lily, eu preciso ir.

— Tudo bem. Boa viagem, James.

— Obrigado.

E então eles ficaram se encarando, sem jeito, sem saber exatamente o que fazer a seguir. Até que, suspirando, James se aproximou e beijou-a rapidamente sobre os lábios antes de se afastar.

— Tchau, Helena! Tchau, Sr. Evans! — Acenou para os pais de Lily que os observavam, atentos.

— Boa viagem, James! — Helena desejou, sorrindo, para o garoto.

Eles os observaram por mais algum tempo e Lily pensou que precisava de um encontro urgente com Marlene e Alice para contar a elas todas as novidades. Céus, ela precisava extravasar todo aquele surto que estava _pedindo_ para sair de dentro dela.

—... vão ir para casa? — A voz de Edward Evans fez com que Lily fosse arrancada de seus devaneios e, ao erguer os olhos para ver com quem o pai estava falando, surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com Sirius e Remus junto deles. — Se vocês forem ir de táxi, eu posso dar uma carona. Tem espaço para todos no carro.

— Obrigada, Sr. Evans. — Remus agradeceu.

Sirius, por outro lado, parecia estranhamente amuado. Depois do olhar que recebera de Lily, percebera que talvez não fosse ser tão fácil quanto imaginara recuperar a confiança dela.

Suspirando, encaminhou-se junto dos pais dela até o carro, sentando-se no lado direito do banco traseiro, Remus no meio e Lily, tão amuada quanto ele, do outro lado.

Foi um percurso estranhamente silencioso, apesar de Edward e Remus terem engatado em uma conversa bastante entusiasmada sobre carros. Lily bufou por todo o caminho, sentindo-se irritada demais sem qualquer motivo além de estar dividindo o mesmo ar que Sirius Black.

Quando desceram do carro – Remus agradecendo pela carona enquanto Sirius sorria levemente para Helena – Lily pegou as chaves da mãe e, sem se despedir dos dois garotos – sabendo que estava sendo injusta com Remus, mas sem conseguir evitar – praticamente correu casa adentro, subindo para o quarto a passos rápidos e atirando-se na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha logo em seguida.

Fechou os olhos por longos instantes, sentindo-se estranhamente vazia.

Petunia tinha ido para Nova Iorque. James Potter, seu mais novo namorado, também tinha ido para lá. Ela sequer conseguia olhar para o rosto de Sirius – que até alguns dias atrás era um de seus melhores amigos – sem querer dar um soco nele.

Sua vida inteira parecia estar de cabeça para baixo.

— Por Vader. — Ela murmurou e então, como de costume, pegou o celular e discou o número de Marlene enquanto ligava o notebook. — Hey, Marley.

— _Lily! Como está? Petunia já foi?_ — A amiga indagou, curiosa. Pelo tom de voz, parecia ter acabado de acordar.

— Sim, acabei de chegar do aeroporto. — Suspirou e mordeu os lábios antes de prosseguir: — Eu estou namorando.

O grito que se seguiu àquela informação fez com que Lily soltasse o celular, fazendo com que caísse no chão. Xingando até o último antepassado de Obi-Wan, Lily pegou o aparelho e colocou-o contra a orelha.

—... _acredito! Meu Deus, Lily! Como você me escondeu essa informação! Eu deveria ser a primeira a saber e-_

— Marlene, isso aconteceu ontem. Quase em seguida eu desmaiei de sono e, como tive de levar Petunia no aeroporto, só pude falar agora então: não surte.

— Q _uem falando em não surtar! Ah, Lily! Você é uma Jedi! Você rejeitou o lado negro da força! Você não é um Sith! Eu disse que você não era um Sith!_ — Marlene tagarelou, esfuziante, fazendo com que Lily sorrisse enquanto acessava suas redes sociais. — _Quero detalhes, Lily. Pelo amor de Deus, me diga exatamente: como isso aconteceu? E, por favor, descreva as expressões. Céus, eu vou morrer de curiosidade._

— Calma, Marley. Foi ontem. Aconteceram umas... ah, certo. Antes de contar sobre o namoro eu preciso te contar o que aconteceu com o Sirius e o Snape. — E então engatou em uma conversa extremamente descritiva sobre os acontecimentos tenebrosos da quinta-feira e, enquanto falava, abria seu Twitter, com medo do que poderia encontrar lá.

Para sua surpresa, deparou-se com alguns tweets de Sirius quase de imediato.

—_

 _padfoot: não sei que droga vocês estão pensando que aconteceu, mas tem muita gente falando merda e por isso vim esclarecer_

 _padfoot: a Lily não fez NADA contra mim ou qualquer um dos Marauders, portanto parem de falar MERDA PELA TIMELINE, obrigada_

 _padfoot: as pessoas têm essa mania de falar de coisas que não sabem e, é claro, tudo aumenta na internet_

 _padfoot: li cada absurdo nesse Twitter que, meu Deus, vocês deveriam se envergonhar da merda que vocês estão dizendo!_

 _padfoot: vou repetir: a Lily não fez NADA contra mim ou qualquer um dos meninos. Pelo contrário, ela tem sido uma das melhores amigas+_

 _padfoot: que eu tive nos últimos tempos._

 _padfoot: portanto recomendo que parem e pensem no que estão reproduzindo pelas redes e no quanto vocês afetam as pessoas com isso_

 _padfoot: porque, assim como eu to pouco me lixando para o que pensam de mim, tem gente que pode acabar se machucando_

 _padfoot: vocês não são NINGUÉM para julgar uma pessoa por coisas que vocês sequer sabem_

 _padfoot: estou muito chateado com isso_

 _padfoot: graças a Deus tem muita gente bacana que defendeu a garota. A vocês eu deixo meu obrigado_

 _padfoot: e para aqueles que estavam espalhando boatos falsos e xingamentos: PENSEM antes de falarem qualquer coisa._

 _padfoot: enfim, por hoje era isso_

 _—__

— _Lily? —_ Marlene a chamou, fazendo com que ela percebesse que estava há vários segundos sem responder.

— Marley, você está em casa?

— _Sim, por que...?_

— Estou indo para aí. _Agora mesmo_. Eu vou morrer se eu não surtar com alguém.

— _Vou chamar a Alice também._

— Melhor ainda. Me espere com sorvete. E café. _Muito café._ Até mais.

* * *

 **[SÁBADO - 30 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

— James, o que tanto lê nesse celular? — Euphemia Potter indagou, levemente curiosa, para o filho.

Estava anoitecendo e eles estavam no hotel, finalmente descansado depois de um dia extremamente exaustivo de palestras e passeios. James não quis comentar com a mãe que cansara mais de caminhar com ela pelas lojas do que de assistir palestras entediantes. Ela _definitivamente_ não precisava saber.

Euphemia amava Nova Iorque e, por conta daquilo, sempre que James precisava ir para lá, ela o acompanhava. Não que ele estivesse reclamando: depois de passar um mês longe da casa dos pais, ter um pouco de carinho de mãe era simplesmente maravilhoso.

— Um livro. — Respondeu, sentindo-se corar levemente por estar mentindo.

Não era _bem_ um livro que ele estava lendo.

Depois de passar pelo menos uma hora procurando, James finalmente encontrara o perfil de _Fangirl-ily_ num dos sites mais famosos de fanfics, o _Fanction_. Como o perfil publicava somente histórias sobre Star Wars, James supôs ter encontrado o certo.

A princípio, ficara receoso de abrir uma das histórias para ler, imaginando se não estaria indo longe demais, contudo, sabendo que morreria de curiosidade caso não o fizesse, deu-se por vencido ao clicar em " _A Culpa Não é Das Estrelas_ ".

James ficara bastante surpreso ao ler, pois, por mais que Lily parecesse super nerd e adoradora de Star Wars e tudo o mais, jamais pensou que ela escrevesse tão _bem_. O enredo principal era, basicamente, sobre o que havia acontecido entre Han e Leia após os acontecimentos do episódio seis de Star Wars – O Retorno de Jedi.

Apesar de conter romance, a fanfic focava muito mais nas políticas e na reconstrução da democracia, assim como na formação dos Novos Jedi. Era incrível a quantidade de descrições e informações que ela havia levado para a história, de modo tão fiel, que James estava se perguntando como ela ainda não havia publicado um livro.

Agindo por impulso, acabou por criar uma conta – e ficou realmente chateado quando descobriu que o nome _Prongs_ já estava sendo usado – para poder comentar.

— James. — A mãe o chamou depois de mais alguns minutos, interrompendo o comentário que ele estava fazendo no capítulo cinco da história (ele estava sofrendo por perceber que só faltavam três capítulos para terminar de ler todos os que estavam publicados até então).

Erguendo os olhos da tela do celular, James encarou a mãe, surpreendendo-se ao deparar-se com ela sorrindo.

— Você está falando com a Lily? — Indagou, curiosa.

James sentiu o rosto ferver.

— Mãe! Não. Eu estou lendo, já disse... — Comentou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, baixando os olhos novamente para a tela e clicando em "enviar" depois de terminar de escrever o comentário. Por fim, sabendo que seria muita falta de consideração de sua parte continuar ignorando a mãe – apesar de ter imensa vontade de continuar lendo – soltou o celular e voltou-se para ela. — Está a fim de sair? Podíamos ir em algum bar, o que acha?

— Está convidando a própria mãe para ir a um bar, James Potter? — Euphemia bufou, mas então sorriu para ele. — Só espere eu me trocar.

* * *

 **[DOMINGO - 31 DE JULHO, 2016]**

* * *

Lily não conseguia dormir. Era madrugada e estava na casa de Marlene, deitada na cama improvisada que haviam arrumado para ela no chão. Remexia-se de um lado para o outro, observando o teto, entediada.

Não estava com sono. A verdade era que dormira demais nos últimos dias e ela não estava acostumada com tantas horas seguidas de sono. Suspirando, Lily virou-se pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez antes de fechar os olhos firmemente, determinada a forçar a dormência vir até ela.

Só que, cinco segundos depois, o som de _The Imperial March_ fez com que ela voltasse a abri-los. Clicou em atender sem sequer ver de quem se tratava, pois não queria que Marlene acordasse.

— Alô?

— _Você está acordada!_ — A voz de James parecia cheia de alegre surpresa. Ao ouvi-lo, Lily sentiu imediatamente o coração acelerar e as bochechas esquentarem.

Era a segunda vez que ele ligava para ela; a primeira havia sido no dia anterior, em seguida que ele chegara em Nova Iorque, para avisá-la que não havia morrido durante o voo. Fora uma conversa rápida, pois James precisava ir para o seu workshop logo em seguida, mas ainda assim Lily ficara praticamente o sábado inteiro abrindo o registro de chamadas para observar "James Potter" dentre as recebidas.

Isso para não falar do momento em que abrira seu Facebook e deparara-se com _James Potter_ _enviou uma solicitação de amizade_.

Era pedir muito para que ela não ficasse gritando por longos minutos antes de conseguir dizer para Marlene o que diabos estava acontecendo. _Pela força!_ Certo, ela estava _namorando com James Potter_. Ela tinha _transado com James Potter_. Mas solicitação de amizade de sua conta _privada no Facebook?_ Ela quase morrera do coração.

— James! Como você está?

— _Bem. Que horas são aí? Eu fico perdido com esses fusos horários._

— Três horas da madrugada do Domingo. — Ela respondeu. — E aí?

— _Dez da noite de Sábado_. — James disse. — _Por que não está dormindo? Está tudo bem?_

— Eu não estou com sono. Na verdade, acho que dormi demais nos últimos dias. Meu corpo não estava acostumado com todo esse descanso. É provável que demore um tempo até meu organismo voltar ao normal. — Tagarelou, feliz por estar conversando com ele.

— _Te entendo totalmente. Minha mãe passou os últimos dias reclamando do tanto que tomo café e me impedindo de tomar tanto quanto eu preciso..._

— Meu Vader, isso é um crime! — Lily bufou, lembrando-se da própria mãe quando começara a se viciar em café e toda aquela conversa de que deveria parar antes que acabasse sem ossos dentro do corpo. Graças a Vader ela havia desistido ao perceber que aquele era um vício incurável.

— _Foi o que eu disse._ — Ele bufou, fazendo-a rir. — _E você e o Sirius? Conversaram?_

— Não. — Ela disse, meio ríspida, sem conseguir controlar o tom de voz. A verdade era que, desde que os pais dela haviam dado carona para os garotos, deixando-os em frente à casa de James, Lily não tinha mais visto qualquer um deles.

Talvez pelo fato de ter ido para a casa de Marlene na sexta e não ter retornado para casa desde então. Não que ela estivesse _se escondendo_. _Porque é claro_ que não estava.

Parecendo perceber o tom dela, James mudou o rumo do assunto, não querendo que ela ficasse amuada:

 _— Hm, preciso confessar que stalkeei o seu Facebook. —_ Prosseguiu, e o seu tom de voz _leve demais_.

Lily precisou conter-se para não gemer de frustração ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Nunca se acostumaria com a facilidade com a qual James lidava com aquelas coisas.

— Sério? — Perguntou, tentando parecer despreocupada enquanto que, em sua mente, relembrava de todos os posts de adoração a James e aos Marauders que havia feito ao longo dos últimos anos.

— _Sim. Até o ano em que você nasceu_. — Ele brincou, fazendo-a bufar. — _Ei, não fique assim. Não encontrei nada muito constrangedor_ por lá _._ — Lily percebeu que ele destacou as últimas palavras, dando a entender que não havia encontrado nada em seu _Facebook_ , mas que não podia dizer o mesmo sobre outros lugares.

— Por que você falou desse jeito? — Indagou, sentindo-se estranhamente nervosa.

— _De que jeito?_

— Você disse " _não encontrei nada muito constrangedor por lá"_ como se tivesse encontrado em outros lugares.

O risinho que James soltou em seguida fez com que Lily estremecesse.

— Por Vader, James Potter, o que é que você fez? — Ela perguntou e então sentou-se no colchão, nervosa demais para continuar deitada sobre os travesseiros.

— _Talvez você devesse entrar no Fanction. Não sei, pode ser que você encontre alguns comentários novos por lá..._

— AI. MEU. VADER. JAMES. POTTER! — Lily não conseguiu conter a histeria em sua voz, falando alto demais e fazendo com que Marlene se movesse, inquieta em sua cama. — _Você não fez isso._

— _Hm, talvez você encontre um Darth Prongs por lá. Só talvez. Agora vou te deixar dormir, Lily. Boa noite_. _Estou com saudades_. — E, sem dar chance de ela responder, desligou.

Sem hesitar, Lily trouxe o celular para sua frente, acessando o site de fanfics que por anos fora sua válvula de escape, o único lugar onde podia expressar o lado mais gótico e das trevas de sua alma sem nenhum conhecido saber... xingou a demora para carregar, roendo algumas unhas no processo.

Quando finalmente abriu, sentiu um aperto fortíssimo no estômago ao ver as trinta e quatro novas notificações. Com o coração apertado, clicou sobre elas, deparando-se com um mar de " _Darth Prongs comentou no capítulo da história A Culpa Não é Das Estrelas"_.

— Ah, meu Vader. — Lily murmurou, sentindo-se tremer. — Certo, tudo bem. São apenas alguns comentários. Ninguém morre por causa disso, não é?

Clicou sobre o primeiro, sentindo-se enjoada de nervoso. Marlene e Alice lerem suas histórias era uma coisa totalmente diferente do que saber que James Potter – o Prongs e, também, seu namorado – estava lendo. Pela Força, como sobreviveria depois daquilo?

Mas o primeiro comentário não era ruim. Para falar a verdade, se Lily não soubesse que era James quem havia comentado, teria ficado realmente lisonjeada com suas considerações. Sabia que ele gostava de Star Wars, apesar de não ser tão fanático como ela – se é que havia alguém como ela – e que entendia do assunto, portanto não se surpreendeu com os conhecimentos demonstrados no review.

Lily continuou lendo os comentários, um a um, sentindo o peso em seu peito aliviar a cada frase que lia. Para falar a verdade, estava começando a apreciar suas palavras. Era estranhamente gratificante que James _gostasse_ do que ela escrevia – apesar, é claro, de ser extremamente constrangedor e humilhante.

Estava com as bochechas coradas e um sorrisinho no rosto, após ler o comentário do sexto capítulo, quando o horror começou.

O Fanction, site onde ela postava, permitia que o leitor comentasse partes específicas de cada capítulo, contudo, como James havia feito considerações gerais apenas no final de cada um dos capítulos anteriores, Lily pensou que ele não soubesse daquela ferramenta.

 _Como estivera enganada_.

Por alguns instantes felizes, Lily achou que concluiria a leitura dos comentários sem acabar morrendo. Só que, quando chegou nos comentários – no plural – do sétimo capítulo, desejou estar morta mais do que qualquer outra vez durante sua vida.

* * *

 _"E então Leia suspirou fortemente, tensa, sabendo que precisava sair dali antes que perdesse o controle" – Darth Prongs: hmmm_

 _"— Han, você precisa... — Mas ela não terminou de falar, pois os lábios de Han estavam sobre os seus" – Darth Prongs: homem de atitude esse Han Solo, gostei_

 _"— Leia... — Ele gemeu seu nome" – Darth Prongs: Deus te perdoe por escrever essas coisas, fangirl-ily_

 _"... firme contra ela, fazendo-a urrar..." – Darth Prongs: estou ficando com ciúmes dele, tenho certeza de que isso nunca aconteceu comigo_

 _"— Me diga o que você quer, Leia?" – Darth Prongs: MIGO, ATÉ EU TO SABENDO O QUE ELA QUER, PFVR NÉ_

 _"— Você." – Darth Prongs: aham, até parece que era só ISSO que ela queria. Tsc, tsc._

 _"... ergueu sua perna, fazendo com que..." – Darth Prongs: PRE-CI-SA-MOS FAZER ISSO_

 _"... estocou forte..." – Darth Prongs: Vader não aprovaria este tipo de texto, fangirl-ily como você se corrompeu desse jeito?_

 _"... puxou-a, virando-a para si de modo que suas pernas..." – Darth Prongs: QUERO_

* * *

Sentindo-se mortificada, Lily continuou a observar a tela, sem saber como reagir ou se _conseguiria_ reagir.

— Meu Vader. — Ela murmurou, deixando-se cair novamente sobre os travesseiros, desligando a tela do celular na esperança de que aquilo fizesse toda a vergonha do momento desaparecer.

Mas é claro que não fez, pois, no momento em que ela fechou os olhos, os pensamentos espocaram em sua mente, fazendo-a reviver as palavras de "Darth Prongs" de segundo em segundo, fazendo com que ela desejasse mudar de país e de nome antes que James voltasse para Hogsmeade, pois assim não precisaria olhar para ele novamente.

Por que aquele tipo de coisa só acontecia com ela? Como era possível? Não era o suficiente ela ter de esbarrar em cada quina que houvesse em seu caminho? Que ela vivesse tropeçando e caindo em frente a pessoas importantes para ela? Que ela passasse vinte e quatro horas por dia humilhada por alguma coisa que havia feito?

Era realmente necessário ela ter de passar por aquele tipo de provação também? Por Vader! Não parecia haver qualquer explicação para a falta de sorte que ela possuía que não fosse a de haver um carma muito insano sobre ela.

Ao voltar a abrir os olhos, sabendo que não conseguiria dormir sem fazer alguma coisa a respeito daqueles comentários, Lily voltou a desbloquear o celular, acessando sua conta e clicando sobre o ícone do perfil do Darth Prongs – porque James se dera ao trabalho de colocar até mesmo uma foto de Darth Vader em seu perfil – e mandar uma mensagem para ele.

* * *

 ** _Fangirl-ily: você é a pior pessoa que eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer_**

 ** _Fangirl-ily: eu te odeio_**

 ** _Fangirl-ily: que a força te consuma em suas profundezas_**

 ** _Fangirl-ily: seu leitor de fanfics fajuto!_**

* * *

E então voltou a desligar o celular.

Só para voltar a desbloqueá-lo segundos depois ao senti-lo vibrar.

 _Darth Prongs_ havia respondido.

* * *

 _Darth Prongs: isso daqui parece o Facebook das fics_

 _Darth Prongs: tem até chat! Que legal!_

 _Darth Prongs: você sabe que não me odeia_

 _Darth Prongs: mandei comentários legais, você não pode negar_

 ** _Fangirl-ily: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_**

 ** _Fangirl-ily: eu não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa com você por aqui_**

 ** _Fangirl-ily: era o último lugar de esperança para minha mente_**

 _Darth Prongs: mente impura você quis dizer, não é?_

 _Darth Prongs: aliás, não sei se você leu os últimos comentários, mas achei muito interessante o que o Han fez com a Leia_

 _Darth Prongs: quero_

 ** _Fangirl-ily: meu Vader_**

 _Darth Prongs: na verdade é Prongs_

 ** _Fangirl-ily: eu odeio você_**

 _Darth Prongs: não, não odeia_

 _Darth Prongs: pensa pelo lado positivo: agora você vai poder me perguntar coisas quando quiser escrever essas cenas pornográficas e assim, quando lançar um livro, vai ter mais propriedade ao descrever as cenas de prazer masculino_

 ** _Fangirl-ily: não é pornô_**

 ** _Fangirl-ily: é SMUT_**

 _Darth Prongs: para mim parece pornô escrito, desculpa_

 ** _Fangirl-ily: por que você não está fazendo algo mais produtivo, tipo pensando no workshop ou sei lá?_**

 _Darth Prongs: eu estou fazendo algo produtivo, oras. Estou apreciando a pornografia escrita da minha namorada. Tem coisa mais produtiva que isso? Agora eu sei que você gosta de... certas posições_

 ** _Fangirl-ily: nossa_**

 ** _Fangirl-ily: adeus_**

* * *

E então saiu. Sentiu o celular vibrar algumas vezes, mas se recusou a ver as mensagens que havia recebido. Vader sabia o tanto de vergonha que ela estava sentindo: explodiria se visse qualquer coisa pior do que os comentários de James Potter.

Estava pensando em métodos eficazes de suicídio quando _The Imperial March_ soou novamente, fazendo seu coração acelerar ao ver "James Potter" no visor. Lily nunca se acostumaria com aquilo.

Atendeu, contudo não falou nada. Constrangida demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

— _Lily?_ — O tom de James era receoso.

— Hm?

— _Você está brava?_

— Hm. — Ela tornou a resmungar, sem saber o que aquilo significava. Não sabia dizer se estava mais brava com ele, por ler suas histórias, consigo mesma, por dar a ele motivos para procura-las, ou se estava apenas constrangida demais.

— _Me desculpe, eu não quis te irritar. —_ Ele continuou, no mesmo tom de receio. — _Não fique brava. Se quiser nunca mais toco nesse assunto e..._

 _—_ Está tudo bem, James. Eu só estou aqui morrendo em chamas de constrangimento. Não estou brava com você. Não muito pelo menos. — Ela se forçou a falar, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo enquanto tentava acalmar os batimentos cardíacos.

— _Você escreve bem_. — James comentou, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles. — _Quero dizer, eu não pensei... não que eu não achasse que você escrevesse bem, é só que, não sei, pensei que fanfics tivessem qualidade menor que livros. Mas você escreve muito bem mesmo._

— James, sei que você se sente culpado, mas também não precisa exagerar. — Lily bufou, embora tivesse ficado levemente lisonjeada com os elogios.

— _Eu não estou exagerando, Lily. Por que você não tenta escrever um livro?_

— Porque eu gosto de escrever fanfics. Sei lá, é esquisito pensar em criar personagens meus e não poder fazer com que eles usem sabres de luz e tudo o mais.

— _Então é apenas um hobbie?_ — Ele prosseguiu e sua voz saiu levemente abafada.

— Bem, você grava vídeos por lazer, eu escrevo fanfics. A diferença é que sou cobrada por capítulos, mas não recebo salário por isso. — Suspirou. — O que você está fazendo? Que barulho é esse?

— _Estou tentando achar uma posição confortável nessa cama. Eu tenho problemas com travesseiros quando eles não são os meus_.

— Você é meio maniático, não é?

— _Um pouco_. — Ele bufou. — _Eu quero a minha cama_.

— Não reclame. Eu estou deitada no chão do quarto da Marlene. — Lily bufou.

— _Está dormindo aí?_

— Sim, vim para cá na sexta depois de levar uns documentos em Hogwarts. — Respondeu. — Você volta quando?

— _McGonagall disse que terei de ficar até quinta, pois tem um empresário que quer me fazer uma proposta._

— Casamento?

— _Haha. Acho que é algo relacionado a camisetas, mas não sei, McGonagall não me disse muita coisa._

 _—_ E a sua mãe, James?

— _Está dormindo. Nós fomos num bar aqui perto e eu acho que ela bebeu_ um pouquinho _a mais do que estava acostumada_. — James riu, divertindo-se com a lembrança. — _Lily, devem ser quase quatro horas da manhã aí. Você deveria dormir_.

— Você provavelmente tem razão. — Ela suspirou. — Você também precisa ir dormir, James, amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

— _Sim. Eu estou com saudades, Lily._

— Também estou com saudades, James. — Ela respondeu, sentindo o coração apertar ao pensar que ele estava tão longe. — Quando você voltar, vai ter de me beijar muito para compensar por ter viajado na primeira semana de namoro. — Disse, munindo-se de uma coragem que ela não sabia dizer de onde vinha.

— _Quando eu voltar, eu quero que você encene as cenas das suas fanfics comigo, Lily_. — James disse e ela podia _ouvir_ o sorriso maroto em sua voz.

— Ah, meu Vader, James Potter!

— _Boa noite, Lily_. — Ele disse e, rindo, desligou.

Suspirando, Lily fixou o olhar sobre a tela do celular, clicando sobre o registro de chamadas e sentindo um sorrisinho divertido espalhar-se por seu rosto ao ler "James Potter" dentre as chamadas recebidas.

* * *

— Ei, mãe? Eu vim correndo! Fiquei preocupada! Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Lily perguntou assim que colocou os pés dentro de casa.

Eram duas horas da tarde, mas, apesar disso, não fazia muito tempo desde que ela havia acordado. O som de _The Imperial March_ fez com que ela despertasse com o coração acelerado, mas ao ver na tela o nome "mãe", sentiu a euforia diminuir consideravelmente.

Ao atender, contudo, Helena disse que ela precisava ir para casa _urgentemente_ , pois algo – que ela não especificou – havia acontecido. Foi o que bastou para que Lily quase morresse do coração por todo o percurso entre a casa de Marlene e a dela.

Entretanto, assim que chegou em casa e chamou a mãe, ninguém respondeu, portanto Lily começou a caminhar de cômodo em cômodo, sentindo o peito apertar ao não ver ninguém. Subindo as escadas, imaginou milhares de coisas que poderiam ter acontecido que fariam com que Helena Evans tivesse de sair imediatamente. Nenhuma daquelas coisas eram boas, é claro.

Lily começou a ofegar – imaginando que algo _muito_ sério deveria ter acontecido – quando puxou o celular do bolso, após não ter encontrado a mãe no quarto dos pais. Estava digitando o número da mulher quando ouviu um barulho esquisito provindo do próprio quarto.

Franzindo o cenho, Lily caminhou até estar em frente à sua porta, sentindo o coração acelerar ao ouvir barulhos novamente. Esticando a mão para maçaneta, rogou à Força que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse.

 _E que ninguém tivesse roubado qualquer um dos seus colecionáveis de Star Wars_. Por Vader, ela cometeria assassinato se alguém ousasse tanto.

— E aí, ruiva. — Sirius cumprimentou-a assim que ela adentrou no quarto, fazendo-a encará-lo boquiaberta. — Sei que sou maravilhoso, mas não precisa encarar desse jeito.

— O que... o que você está fazendo, aqui, Sirius? — Ela indagou, confusa demais sobre o que tudo aquilo significava. — E por que esse _Softbox_ e essa câmera estão aqui também? — Prosseguiu ao ver várias parafernálias atulhando o espaço em frente à sua cama. — O que você fez com a minha mãe? — Ergueu os olhos para ele, confusa.

— Hm, sua mãe pode ter me ajudado antes de ir para a casa da sua avó. — Ele meneou a cabeça fazendo com que Lily estreitasse os olhos, desconfiada.

— Ajudado em que exatamente? O que você está fazendo, Sirius?

O garoto a encarou pelo que pareceram longos minutos, seus olhos cinzentos perscrutando os dela.

— Eu fui um idiota com você. — Ele disse, por fim. — Depois de tudo o que você fez por mim eu agi feito um babaca com você... e eu me sinto horrível por isso, Lily. Eu costumo agir como um imbecil quando meu irmão está envolvido. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou, encarando-a cheio de culpa. — Quando Snape me falou aquelas coisas... eu perdi meu bom senso. Eu queria esfregar a cara dele no asfalto, sabe?

— Até _eu_ queria arrastar a cara dele no asfalto, Sirius, mas isso não significava que eu _deveria fazer isso_. Céus, você podia ter se enfiado numa encrenca das grandes! E se o Snape entrar com uma ação contra você, Sirius? Eu estou até pasma que nenhuma daquelas meninas tenha gravado vocês brigando, mas suponho que tenha sido tão repentino para elas que nem se deram conta. — Lily meneou a cabeça e então bufou, atirando a mochila que levara para a casa de Marlene com as suas coisas sobre a cama, antes de caminhar até estar em frente ao garoto. — Você já pensou na merda que ia dar se eu não tivesse te impedido de continuar? Por Vader, Sirius Black, você parece mais inteligente do que isso!

— Eu _sei disso_ , Lily. Juro que sei. Mas eu... é bom que eu esteja longe agora. Vai ser bom para que eu aprenda a lidar com toda essa merda. Eu estava tão acostumado a defender o Reggie que sequer me passou pela cabeça fazer qualquer outra coisa que não isso. — Ele suspirou. — Será que você pode me perdoar? — Ergueu os olhos para ela, pedinte. — Sei que não mereço e que, depois de tudo que você fez por mim, seria bastante justo se você nunca mais olhasse na minha cara, principalmente depois de tudo o que falaram na internet..., mas eu sinto sua falta, Lily. Você _é_ uma das minhas melhores amigas. E eu sei que se você estiver comigo, talvez toda essa merda fique mais fácil, afinal você foi a única que conseguiu me tirar daquele inferno. Até então, mesmo quando eu te liguei pedindo ajuda, não pretendia vir para cá. Não definitivamente, pelo menos. Mas você fez com que eu quisesse vir, Lily, porque você sempre fala o que as pessoas precisam ouvir. E eu _preciso_ ouvir o que você tem a me falar, porque assim eu poderei ser alguém melhor.

Como parecia estar sendo recorrente nos últimos dias, Lily sentiu as lágrimas varrerem seu rosto, desmoronando torrencialmente por seus olhos.

Sabendo que já o havia perdoado antes mesmo de seu discurso terminar, jogou os braços sobre ele, abraçando-o.

— Nunca mais faça algo assim, Sirius Black! — Ela disse, tentando parecer repreensiva, mas sem conseguir, porque as lágrimas a deixavam histérica demais, chorosa demais. — Eu fiquei preocupada com o que poderia acontecer, Sirius, eu...

Sirius, que também a abraçava com força, suspirou contra os cabelos dela.

— Me desculpe. Eu fui _muito idiota_.

— Sim, você foi _o_ maior idiota de todos os tempos. Depois do Snape, é claro. — Lily bufou e então se afastou dele, bufando antes de limpar as lágrimas do rosto. — Você ainda não me respondeu o que essas coisas estão fazendo aqui. — Lily indicou, por fim, os objetos que haviam chamado sua atenção ao entrar no quarto.

Sirius, que, para a surpresa de Lily, também estava limpando as lágrimas dos olhos – e doía o peito dela ao pensar que era a segunda vez que o via fazer aquilo em tão pouco tempo – abriu um dos maiores sorrisos que ela já o vira dar.

— Bem, como você sabe, Remus também é muito fã de Star Wars e, como nós estamos sozinhos essa semana, eu pensei que, como forma de pedir desculpas e, também como uma forma de te ajudar a superar toda essa sua insegurança com as nossas fangirls, apesar de até pouco tempo atrás você ser uma, podíamos gravar alguns vídeos com curiosidades sobre a saga... — Sirius disse, encarando-a com a expressão totalmente inocente, tão fofo que nem parecia ter quebrado o coração de Lily apenas alguns dias atrás.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

— E por que motivo você acha que eu _gostaria_ de gravar um vídeo? Só para que essas fãs venham depois me xingar nos comentários? Não, muito obrigada. — Ela bufou, embora não tenha soado tão firme quanto gostaria.

Era difícil para ela negar qualquer coisa que envolvesse Star Wars.

— Vamos lá, Lily. Quem melhor do que você para me ajudar com esses vídeos? E vai ser uma ótima forma do pessoal conhecer esse seu lado geek e totalmente viciado. Quero dizer, olha esse quarto. É perfeito para o cenário. — Os olhos de Sirius pareceram derreter sobre os dela. — Isso para não falar que, _agora que está namorando o James,_ vai acabar aparecendo cedo ou tarde em algum vídeo. Então porque adiar o inevitável?

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, mas não o respondeu de imediato. Certo, ele tinha um bom ponto, mas ainda assim... _ela queria aparecer depois de todo aquele rolo no Twitter?_

Sirius respondeu por ela:

— Vamos lá, ruiva, você sabe que está doida para fazer isso. Estou dando a oportunidade pela qual você vem sonhando há anos, veja bem: falar desmedidamente e sem qualquer pudor sobre a sua saga preferida.

Rolando os olhos para o garoto, Lily assentiu.

— Tudo bem, Sirius Black. Mas, ei, onde está o Remus? — Indagou, ao perceber que ele não estava ali.

— Na casa do James. Ele disse que esperaria lá até termos terminado de conversar. — Sirius disse e então puxou seu celular, digitando alguma coisa, provavelmente uma mensagem para Remus, antes de voltar a sorrir para Lily. — Remus está se saindo um _companheiro_ muito compreensivo.

— _Companheiro_. Certo, quando você pretende pedi-lo em namoro, Sirius Black?

— Por que eu tenho de fazer isso?

— Ué, porque eu estou dizendo que tem que fazer. E você disse que faria tudo que eu dissesse. — Lily rolou os olhos para ele, sorrindo logo em seguida. — Céus, Sirius! Vocês são um OTP vivo. — Brincou.

— É, eu sei. — Ele disse, arrogante como sempre. — Mas fiquei sabendo que Jily está tomando o seu lugar. — Piscou para Lily que, é claro, corou como sempre.

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA - 03 DE AGOSTO, 2016]**

* * *

— Ei, você terminou aí? — Sirius perguntou, assim que adentrou o quarto de Remus, observando enquanto o outro editava um dos vídeos que haviam gravado no dia anterior.

— Ainda faltam alguns cortes, por quê? — Remus, que estava concentrado demais no que estava fazendo, sequer prestou atenção na expressão no rosto de outro.

— Porque eu queria conversar com você, mas pode ser depois. — O outro respondeu e, internamente, esperava mesmo que deixassem para depois. Odiava-se por se deixar levar pelas palavras de Lily, que pareciam reverberar por sua mente de segundo em segundo "quando você pretende pedi-lo em namoro, Sirius?" fazendo com que toda vez que olhasse para Remus se sentisse nervoso.

E Sirius odiava se sentir nervoso. Não era de sua natureza guardar os sentimentos para si ou escondê-los, portanto estava sendo bastante dificultoso para ele lidar com tudo aquilo sem acabar explodindo.

Imaginou que era daquele modo que Lily se sentia diariamente toda vez que tentava não surtar por alguma coisa. Por instantes, compadeceu-se da menina. Mas então lembrou do quanto era divertido vê-la surtar e a pena passou rapidamente.

— Pode falar. — Remus, finalmente percebendo o estado de espirito de Sirius, voltou-se para ele, deixando o vídeo incompleto para concluir mais tarde.

— Nah, continue editando. Nós conversamos depois... — Sirius começou a dizer, sentindo o nervosismo triplicar. Céus, odiava aquilo mais do que podia traduzir em palavras.

— Sirius. — Remus o interrompeu, encarando-o daquele modo perscrutador de quem o conhecia bem demais para deixar aquilo para lá. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde está a Lily?

— Trabalhar. — Sirius respondeu e então suspirou, caminhando até a cama de Remus e sentando-se lá. — Hm, bem, eu estava pensando...

— Sim? — Remus perguntou, curioso sobre o que ele queria falar, mas Sirius voltara a ficar calado, encarando os próprios pés. — Meu Deus, Sirius, fale logo!

— Sexta-feira vai haver uma festa em Hogwarts para os calouros. A Lily e o James vão ir, quer dizer, a Lily vai ir e o James vai encontrá-la lá quando chegar. Estava pensando se você não quereria ir comigo? — Sirius comentou, tentando aparentar despreocupação quando na verdade estava suando.

Franzindo o cenho com o rumo do assunto, Remus assentiu, levemente desconfiado.

— Certo...

— Ótimo! — Sirius disse e então se ergueu da cama, encaminhando-se _rápido demais_ para a saída.

— Sirius. — Remus o chamou, fazendo-o voltar-se para encará-lo. — Qual o problema? Era isso _mesmo_ que você queria falar?

E então, sorrindo de forma marota, Sirius disse:

— Oras, Remus, e que problema pode haver em perguntar para o meu _namorado_ se quer ir em uma festa comigo? — E, sem dar tempo de Remus responder, Sirius saiu, deixando-o totalmente atordoado.

— O que...? — Remus começou a dizer, mas então sentiu-se corar quando as palavras de Sirius fizeram sentido em sua mente. — _Namorado_? — Encarou a porta pela qual o outro havia saído, totalmente sem reação, por vários minutos.

Quando, por fim, voltou-se para o computador, um sorriso incontrolável se espalhava pelos seus lábios.

— _Namorado_. — Repetiu, sentindo-se mais feliz do que em muito tempo.

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA - 05 DE AGOSTO, 2016]**

* * *

— Você viu a Emme? — Marlene indagou assim que chegou onde elas estavam com dois copos cheios de um drink do qual não fazia ideia do nome.

— Emme? Ela está aqui? — Lily indagou, sentindo-se estranhamente nervosa.

A verdade era que, desde que dera o fora em Emmeline, nunca mais a vira. E a última vez que ouvira alguém falar sobre ela, fora no dia em que Guga fora até a loja perguntar se podia _investir_.

Lily sentiu-se envergonhada ao perceber quão pouco pensara na primeira garota que havia beijado. Era realmente uma sorte para Emmeline que não tivessem continuado com o relacionamento, porque Lily provavelmente não seria uma boa namorada para ela.

— Sim... ali, ó. — Marlene indicou um local, próximo do bar, onde a garota loira dançava.

— Oh, a Guga está com ela. — Lily disse e não pôde conter a felicidade em sua voz. Graças a Vader que elas estavam juntas.

Ou, bem, era o que esperava, afinal as duas garotas conversavam de maneira bastante _amigável_.

— Céus, Lily, você parece tão aliviada por isso. — Marlene murmurou, sorrindo divertida.

— A Guga é legal. A Emmeline também. Acho realmente incrível que elas fiquem juntas. Elas merecem pessoas legais. — Lily respondeu e então bebericou um pouco de seu drink, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o álcool descer por sua garganta. — Céus, Marlene, isso é horrível. — Resmungou, mas continuou bebendo.

— Hey. — Alice as chamou, sorrindo para elas. Frank, Remus e Sirius estavam mais atrás, conversando animadamente sentados junto à uma das mesas. — Quero saber sobre o que estão fofocando. O assunto aqui está muito chato.

— Ei! — Remus disse, fingindo estar ofendido. — O assunto é _muitíssimo_ interessante.

— Certo, vir para o bar e falar sobre computadores é _mesmo_ muito legal. — Rolou os olhos para os três antes de se afastar e caminhar até onde as amigas estavam. — Qual o assunto?

— _Gemme_. — Marlene respondeu e riu do que havia acabado de dizer. — Nossa, que nome de ship péssimo.

— Ou não, _vai saber_. — Lily disse e então caiu na gargalhada junto com ela.

— Que ship? Me contem! — Alice sacudiu-as, bufando para elas, irritada por não ser incluída no assunto.

— _Gemme_. — Lily repetiu e indicou o lugar onde Emmeline e Guga haviam começado a se beijar. — Wow. _Gemme_ mesmo. — Adicionou e então as três caíram na gargalhada.

Ainda estavam rindo, conversando sobre nomes de ship esquisitos, quando James chegou.

Lily mentiu para si mesma que era o efeito da bebida, mas ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que antes de ir para Nova Iorque. Seus cabelos estavam totalmente bagunçados – como sempre – e ele usava uma camisa que Lily reconhecia como a mesma que ele havia usado no dia em que se beijaram no Três Vassouras. Ao relembrar _daquele dia_ , sentiu as bochechas imediatamente esquentaram, enquanto sua mente vagava por lugares _obscuros_.

Ele cumprimentou os três garotos primeiro antes de perguntar onde ela estava e, ao erguer os olhos para o lugar que Sirius indicara, deparar-se com ela o observando de um modo muito _maroto_.

James sentiu algo esquentar dentro de si e, sorrindo, se aproximou.

— Hey. — Ele cumprimentou-as, simpático.

— E aí, James. — Marlene sorriu para ele. — Como foi de viagem?

— Cansativo, mas bem legal.

— Marlene, você me acompanha até o banheiro? — Alice, numa óbvia tentativa de deixar Lily e James a sós, chamou. Marlene sorriu de forma maliciosa para Lily antes de se afastar com Alice.

— Oi. — Lily sorriu para ele, feliz demais em vê-lo perto novamente.

— Está bonita. — Ele disse e então afastou aquela mecha de cabelo que sempre caía sobre os olhos dela. — E eu estava com saudades.

— Pelo amor de Vader me beije de uma vez. — Ela rolou os olhos para ele, perdendo o pudor por conta do álcool, e fazendo com que ele sorrisse ainda mais antes de fazer exatamente o que ela havia mandado.

Lily estava com um gosto doce na boca, misturado com o álcool, o que fez com que James imediatamente esquecesse o cansaço que estivera sentindo por todo o percurso até ali. Não fazia nem uma hora desde que havia chegado de Nova Iorque – depois de deixar sua mãe totalmente exausta em casa – e a longa viagem de avião o havia deixado totalmente estressado. Ou, pelo menos, era daquele modo que estivera se sentindo até beijá-la.

— _Estive esperando por isso por um longo tempo, Leia._ — James murmurou contra seus lábios, citando uma das partes mais comentadas do oitavo capítulo de A Culpa Não é Das Estrelas.

Lily gemeu em protesto, erguendo os olhos para ele com as bochechas adoravelmente coradas.

— Eu tinha esquecido que estava com raiva de você. Obrigada por me fazer lembrar. — Ela bufou e então fez menção de se afastar, mas ele a puxou de volta para outro beijo, fazendo-a ofegar.

— _Seus lábios são mais macios do que jamais teria imaginado_.

— Ah, meu Vader, James Potter. Cale a boca! — Lily, que estava totalmente mortificada com a situação, ergueu uma das mãos para tapar a boca dele. — Eu estava com saudades de você, mas agora estou pensando que deveria voltar para Nova Iorque.

Os olhos de James brilharam em divertimento.

— Você sabe que, na cena seguinte ao que eu estava citando, a Leia também tapa a boca do Han, não sabe? Está seguindo o cânon da fanfic, Lily. — Ele disse por entre os dedos dela.

— Você nunca vai deixar isso morrer, não é? — Lily indagou, enrubescendo ainda mais ao afastar as mãos dos lábios dele. James negou, divertido demais para o seu gosto. — E pretende mesmo ficar citando as minhas histórias?

— _Eu não seria Han Solo se fizesse algo diferente disso_. — James disse e então inclinou a cabeça. — No caso, "não seria James Potter", mas você entendeu a referência. — Piscou para ela.

— Eu quero morrer.

— Não, você não quer. Você quer me beijar porque estava morrendo de saudades.

— Não, eu tenho cem por cento de certeza de que eu quero morrer. — Lily disse, mas sorriu quando ele começou a beijá-la, primeiro na testa, baixando para a ponta de seu nariz e então passando para suas bochechas que, aliás, ele mordeu, fazendo-a rir ainda. — James...

— Eu sou Han Solo agora. E você é a Leia. Vamos, entre no personagem.

— Eu não vou fazer isso. — Rolou os olhos para ele, fazendo-o dar de ombros.

— É uma pena. — E então voltou a beijá-la, roubando-lhe o fôlego. — _Seus beijos são melhores do que viajar na Millennium Falcon_.

— _Você e suas comparações fajutas, Han_. — Lily retrucou e observou o sorriso crescer nos lábios de James.

— _Nada é fajuto quando se trata de você._

Ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, Lily voltou a puxá-lo para perto, beijando-o profundamente, erguendo as mãos de modo que pudesse afundá-las em seus cabelos e arranhar sua nuca. James praticamente gemeu ao sentir suas unhas por sua pele e, de modo totalmente irracional – levando em consideração que estavam em uma festa lotada de pessoas que em pouquíssimo tempo poderiam vir a ser seus colegas de classe – levou-a em direção a um corredor logo atrás de onde estavam, empurrando-a contra a parede e a fazendo suspirar quando a segurou fortemente pela cintura.

— James... — Lily murmurou contra os seus lábios, rouca. — É melhor pararmos com isso. Tem muita gente aqui-

— _Ou podemos continuar em outro lugar_. — Ele murmurou para ela, sua voz também rouca. — Eu amo a sua fanfic, eu posso citá-la para qualquer situação. — James adicionou, sorridente e então se afastou se Lily, puxando-a pelo braço. — Você quer mesmo continuar nessa festa? — Perguntou para ela.

Lily sorriu, maliciosa, para ele.

— _Vou para onde você quiser, Han_.

— _Então me acompanhe, Leia_.

E, sem sequer pensarem em se despedir dos amigos, eles saíram, eufóricos demais, atacando o primeiro táxi que cruzou em frente à casa onde a festa estava acontecendo e dizendo o endereço para o motorista antes de continuarem com os beijos – que ficavam a cada segundo mais _quentes_ — no banco de trás.

Somente quando desceram do carro, tão ofegantes quando se tivessem ido caminhando até ali, é que James lembrou-se de algo que o fez gemer, frustrado.

— Minha mãe está em casa. — Ele disse, voltando-se para Lily com a expressão culpada e totalmente adorável.

— Por sorte, hoje é a noite de Pôquer dos Evans. — Lily sorriu para ele. — Meus pais vão chegar tarde... — E ela não precisou concluir a frase, pois James entendeu perfeitamente antes de retribuir o sorriso dela e, assim que Lily destrancou os portões e, posteriormente a porta da frente, voltou a puxá-la para si, beijando-a por todo o percurso até estarem em seu quarto.

Horas mais tarde – depois de terem feito coisas que certamente dariam inveja ao Han e Leia da fanfic de Lily – James a abraçou, apertando-a contra si e beijando seus cabelos enquanto sentia os próprios olhos pesarem, o cansaço de seu dia finalmente cobrando seu peso.

Afastando-se levemente dele e apoiando o rosto em sua mão de modo que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível dos de James, Lily encarou-o, observando cada detalhe de seu rosto com adoração.

— Pensei que você não conseguisse dormir se não fosse na sua cama. — Ela comentou, divertida.

James, que também a observava com atenção, sorriu, sonolento.

— Qualquer lugar com você fica perfeito, Lily. — Ele disse e então beijou-a levemente nos lábios, fazendo com que ela percebesse que ele tinha razão.

Qualquer lugar se tornaria perfeito desde que os braços de James estivessem em volta dela.

Sentindo-se mais feliz do que teria imaginado ser possível, James voltou a abraça-la, ajeitando-se contra ela antes de fechar os olhos.

Sorriu ao perceber que, daquela vez, quando acordasse, ela estaria ao seu lado.

* * *

 **[DOMINGO - 21 DE AGOSTO, 2016]**

* * *

— Não é nenhuma novidade que Jily é OTP, é claro. — Sirius resmungou, rolando os olhos para a câmera em frente a eles.

Estavam na sala de James, gravando um hangout. Lily, que já tinha seu próprio fã-clube depois de ter feito quatro vídeos junto de Sirius e Remus falando sobre o universo de Star Wars – o que a tornara rapidamente um dos Trending Topics do Twitter como #ARuivaDoStarWars – sorria levemente para os garotos, sentindo-se totalmente confortável ao estar entre eles, apesar das câmeras.

A verdade era que, depois de ser obrigada a aparecer em praticamente todos os snaps, fotos e vídeos do Instagram de todos eles pelas últimas semanas, Lily havia percebido que não adiantava continuar lutando contra aquilo. Principalmente depois de eles terem começado a mencioná-la em tweets – depois de terem praticamente implorado para que ela os aceitasse como seguidores, apesar de ela estar morrendo por dentro só de imaginá-los lendo o que ela escrevia sobre eles apenas algumas semanas atrás.

Remus – com aquela expressão altamente fofa e suas palavras extremamente bem faladas – fora o que convencera Lily a se soltar mais e, por conta disso, ela acabara retornando para o antigo user, afinal não havia qualquer motivo para modificá-lo agora que todos os seus segredos estavam sendo jogados nas redes.

É claro que ela havia feito questão de apagar qualquer indício de suas fanfics das suas redes sociais. Certo, tudo bem que ela era namorada de James e amiga dos Marauders..., mas daí deixar todo mundo ler suas histórias?

Não, _definitivamente_ nunca estaria preparada para aquilo.

— Fiquei sabendo que _Wolfstar_ também é um forte oponente. — Lily murmurou, divertida, fazendo com que os dois garotos corassem. Então ela ergueu os olhos para a câmera. — Não que seja um ship real, é claro. Todos sabemos que o Sirius tem um romance fortíssimo com a Odette.

— Ei, isso é totalmente ridículo. — Peter, que estava participando através de chamada de vídeo, reclamou.

— Me desculpe, cara, mas eu e a Odette temos uma química _animal_. — Sirius respondeu para o amigo, fazendo com que todos rissem.

— Certo, gente, por hoje era isso. — Remus disse após recuperar-se das risadas. — Inscrevam-se no nosso canal! Deixem seu like e, é claro, nos sigam nas redes sociais. Eu sou o _Moony_ em todas elas.

— Eu sou o _Padfoot_. — Sirius adicionou, sorridente.

— _Wormtail!_ — Peter gritou do vídeo.

— Eu sou o _Prongs_. — James completou e então voltou-se para Lily, indicando que ela deveria falar.

Sentindo-se corar tão fortemente que tinha certeza de que estava brilhando mais do que o sabre de luz de Darth Vader, ela voltou a encarar as câmeras, sentindo-se extremamente constrangida.

 _Vamos lá, Lily, você consegue_.

— E eu sou a _Fangirl-ily._

* * *

 **N/A:** **Vocês acharam que eu não ia postar capítulo hoje? HEHE**

 **CHEGAAAAAAAAMOS ao último capítulo de Fangirl-ily e eu estou sur-tan-do. Sério mesmo, não estou conseguindo acreditar.**

 **Passei os últimos dois meses adiando este momento, sem conseguir pensar num final bom o suficiente para esta história que é tão importante para mim... até que, no Domingo, a inspiração surgiu e, abraçando-a, comecei a escrever e só fui parar agora, minutos antes de estar postando-o aqui.**

 **Mas, tudo bem, ainda teremos o EPÍLOGO, portanto isso ainda não é um adeus. ainda :(**

 **Queria deixar aqui meu agradecimento a algumas pessoas em especial, que fizeram com que a construção deste capítulo fosse possível:**

 **1º: ao ProngsPott3r por responder meus questionamentos de forma prestativa sem a sua ajuda eu provavelmente teria travado na metade do capítulo, então MUITO OBRIGADA**

 **2º: à July Evans, aka amor da minha vida, betareader maravilhosa, por aturar meus surtos por todo o tempo em que estive parindo este capítulo. Você, como sempre, me apoiou**

 **3º as pessoas maravilhosas que comentaram no capítulo anterior:** **Dafny, sefora d moreira, laisevero, Ninha Souma, Lulu Stark e Naati! Eu sempre fico muito feliz quando vejo vocês por aqui, me contando o que acham! Saibam que isso faz toda a diferença e torna meus dias muitíssimo melhores! *-***

 **Por fim: FANGIRL-ILY GANHOU COMO FANFIC DO ANO (2016) NO GRUPO MADAME PINCE FICLIBRARY NO FACEBOOK! E eu ganhei como AUTORA DO ANO, vê se pode uma coisa dessas?!**

 **Eu queria deixar aqui meu MUITO OBRIGADA DO FUNDO DA MINHA ALMA a todos que votaram em mim e na minha ficzinha. Sem vocês, nada disso seria possível! (O link do grupo MPF está no meu perfil também!)**

 **Vocês são os leitores mais incríveis que eu poderia querer!**

* * *

 **GENTE! Acabou, é isso mesmo produção? NÃO, AINDA FALTA O EPÍLOGO**

 **Amores, vou deixar para fazer o textão de agradecimento no próximo, porque senão vou acabar chorando duas vezes, coisa que eu definitivamente não quero fazer (já basta o que eu chorei concluindo esse capítulo - que nem de drama foi).**

 **Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido tanto quanto eu (juro, na parte da fanfic eu tive de parar de escrever algumas quantas vezes por sentir muita vergonha alheia da Lily uahsua). Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, ok?**

 **Dúvidas, sugestões, etc, estou sempre nas redes sociais que estão linkadas no meu perfil!**

* * *

 **PS: POSTEI UMA NOVA JILY**

 **Chama Comandante Potter e é uma shortfic de 3 capítulos (que já estão todos postados), em que James e Lily são aurores**

 **Ela está no meu perfil! Ficarei feliz se passarem por lá também! *-***

* * *

 **Beijos e até breve :***


	17. Epílogo

**FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era completamente apaixonada pelas maravilhas da internet. Passava todo o tempo livre lendo teorias sobre suas séries favoritas, reblogando edições no tumblr, discutindo personagens no twitter, escrevendo fanfics de Star Wars anonimamente e assistindo aos vídeos de seu youtuber favorito no YouTube. Quando ela acredita que está vivendo mais sua vida virtual do que a real, o barulho da mudança de seu vizinho a traz de volta à realidade. E mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, seu youtuber favorito coincidentemente posta um vídeo anunciando sua mudança para Hogsmeade.

[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. A história passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não há nenhum bruxo.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

* * *

 **[QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS - 27 DE DEZEMBRO, 2020]**

* * *

Lily caminhava apressada por entre as ruas cobertas de neve de Hogsmeade. Era o último domingo de dezembro e estava particularmente frio, portanto não havia muitas pessoas na rua, apesar de ser cedo da tarde.

Ela parou em uma cafeteria a duas quadras de casa – não exatamente _casa_ , mas sim casa do James (embora ela passasse a maior parte de seus dias _e noites_ lá) – sorrindo para o atendente que, ao reconhecê-la, imediatamente começou a preparar o seu café sem se preocupar em perguntar o que ela queria, afinal ele já _sabia_ , tantas eram as vezes que Lily passava ali. Divertindo-se com isso, ela sentou-se junto ao balcão, feliz por estar em um lugar quente pela primeira vez em horas.

Euphemia, sua sogra, havia pedido que Lily a acompanhasse até o shopping junto dela e de Fleamont e, apesar de não estar muito contente diante da perspectiva de sair naquele frio, ela os acompanhara. Lily sempre se divertia quando saía junto com eles e naquele dia não havia sido diferente.

Depois de irem até o shopping e, logo em seguida, começarem a caminhar pelas ruas da cidade, eles perderam a hora enquanto conversavam e observavam as vitrines das lojas que ainda estavam decoradas para o Natal, apesar de já terem transcorrido dois dias desde o feriado. Por fim, depois de Euphemia ter se surpreendido com o tempo que havia passado, a sogra se despedira dela e a deixara a duas quadras da casa de James – a pedido de Lily que queria passar na cafeteria para pegar cafés para os dois – antes de ir buscar Fleamont – que havia parado em uma loja de bebidas a algumas quadras – e então começar sua viagem de volta para Godric's Hollow.

Pegando o celular, Lily discou o número conhecido sem prestar atenção e esperou enquanto chamava. Ele não atendeu. Franzindo o cenho para aquilo, Lily estava prestes a tentar novamente quando uma notificação apareceu. " _James Potter on Hangout YouTube"_.

— Mas o que...? — Ela começou a indagar, clicando sobre a notificação enquanto esperava que o 4G carregasse.

O que James estava fazendo? Por que ele estava fazendo um Hangout? Domingo era o dia de Hangout no canal do _The Marauders_ e não no canal do _Prongs_! Isso para não falar que ele havia dito que iria _esperar_ por ela!

Sentindo-se totalmente indignada pela falta de consideração de seu querido namorado, Lily bufou enquanto tamborilava os dedos em cima do tampo do balcão, esperando que a porcaria da internet decidisse funcionar para que ela pudesse entender que diabos ele estava pretendendo com aquilo.

Ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, pensando que o atendente estava trazendo seu café, só para se frustrar ao perceber que ainda não era sua vez.

— Por Vader, tudo parece estar lento hoje. — Ela murmurou consigo mesma, tanto por causa da internet quanto pelo café.

Suspirou aliviada quando o celular finalmente carregou, mas em segundos sua expressão modificou-se para a de completa incredulidade: Sirius, Remus, Peter e James estavam todos sentados na sala da casa de James – que agora era somente dele, pois, Remus e Sirius haviam se mudado para o _loft_ acima da Movie-Maker enquanto que Peter tinha praticamente se mudado para o apartamento que Lily dividia com Marlene (não que qualquer um daqueles dois fosse admitir isso, é claro) – sorrindo para a câmera enquanto o _maldito_ anunciava um _"Hangout especial no canal do Prongs"_.

— Especial para quem? — Lily bufou, enciumada. — Você _disse que iria me esperar_. — Reclamou para a tela, sem se importar em estar parecendo uma louca por falar sozinha.

Se sentia ultrajada. Tinha feito até mesmo uma lista com tópicos e assuntos para aquele Hangout, afinal era o _último_ do ano e, portanto, deveria mesmo _ser especial_ — e ela _deveria_ participar. Isso para não falar que todos eles haviam concordado! Aquele bando de...

— _Como vocês sabem, por causa da Lily, acabei virando um leitor assíduo de fanfics._

As palavras de James interromperam a linha de raciocínio de Lily, fazendo-a franzir o cenho, confusa.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ela voltou a indagar para a tela do celular, observando-os com atenção redobrada.

 _— Levando isso em consideração, hoje eu e os meninos decidimos encenar as cenas de uma fanfic_ muito _especial para todos nós —_ James sorriu ao dizer aquilo e então piscou para Sirius que sorriu em retribuição antes de prosseguir:

 _— Cada um de nós irá interpretar um personagem, exceto por Remus que irá narrar este romance muito especial._

 _— Sim, meus dotes artísticos não são bons para a encenação. —_ Remus adicionou, divertido.

 _— Ele conseguiu fazer com que ficássemos traumatizados ao fingir ser uma menina. —_ Peter estremeceu falsamente ao dizer aquilo, fazendo com que Remus rolasse os olhos.

 _— Definitivamente é algo que iremos evitar —_ James disse e então puxou algumas folhas de papel para mais perto de si, sendo imitado pelos outros três.

Lily voltou a erguer os olhos em direção ao atendente, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao perceber que ele estava servindo um senhor que havia chegado depois dela. Onde estavam os cafés que ela havia pedido? Bem, _não exatamente_ pedido, contudo ele _sabia_ o que ela queria, afinal ele fazia aquilo quase todos os dias!

— ... _o nome da fanfic é "A Culpa é da Ruiva" e foi escrita por Darth Prongs_. — Remus disse antes de limpar a garganta e preparar-se para prosseguir.

Ofegando, Lily encarou o vídeo sem conseguir acreditar. _Darth Prongs?_ E " _A Culpa é da Ruiva"?_ Que merda James estava pensando, por Vader? E que peruca vermelha era aquela que Sirius estava usando no cabelo? E por que, em nome da Força, Peter estava segurando uma imitação de player do YouTube em tamanho real entre os dois e usava uma tiara com orelhas de cachorro?

Sentindo a urgência tomá-la por completo, Lily ergueu-se de onde estava sentada e preparou-se para se direcionar para a saída.

— Ei! — O atendente a chamou, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele, incerta. — Seus cafés já vão estar prontos! — Disse e encarou Lily numa expressão bastante clara de "você- _não-vai_ —ir-embora-sem-levar-os-cafés".

— Uhum. — Lily assentiu, sentindo-se levemente irritada com aquilo, mas sabendo que não valia a pena brigar com o atendente pela demora (que não havia sido tanta), porque ela _vivia_ indo ali tomar café. Seria apenas muito triste ter de arranjar outro lugar perto da casa do James que fosse tão bom quanto.

Voltando a sentar no banquinho, sabendo que teria de se contentar em observar toda aquela encenação que a deixava com vergonha alheia através do celular pelos próximos minutos, Lily retornou à atenção para o vídeo, percebendo que havia perdido a introdução da história.

— _Não, eu nem sei quem você é._ — Sirius-de-peruca dizia em uma falsa voz de menina. — _Quero dizer, não é como se você fosse meu youtuber favorito nem nada assim._ — Prosseguiu, ainda no mesmo tom antes de Peter fingir um latido. — _E esse cachorro ter o mesmo nome do seu melhor amigo é_ pura _coincidência_.

— Vocês têm de estar brincando com a minha cara! — Lily exclamou, alto demais, mas não conseguiu se importar. Estava prestes a soltar um palavreado que faria mais estragos do que uma Estrela da Morte quando o atendente finalmente trouxe os cafés.

— Pronto. — Ele sorriu para ela, parecendo totalmente alheio à situação monstruosa em que ela se encontrava. — Você já sabe o valor. — Piscou para ela, amigável. — É só passar no caixa. Tenha um bom final de ano! — E, dizendo aquilo, se afastou como se não houvesse acabado de interromper um dos momentos mais vergonhosos da existência de Lily Evans.

Apressando-se para o caixa, Lily amaldiçoou todos os _Sith_ por não conseguir prestar atenção no _Hangout_ que se desenvolvia na palma de sua mão. Pegando os cafés com uma única mão, Lily ajeitou-se de modo que conseguisse assistir enquanto caminhava.

— Justo quando não trouxe o meu fone! — Ela bradou consigo mesma, saindo para a rua e sendo atingida pelo frio. — Que _maravilha_. — Reclamou.

— _Bem, Ruiva, você parece estar em todos os lugares._ — James dizia e parecia estar tendo grandes dificuldades para não cair às gargalhadas.

 _— Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ser uma super stalker sua_. _E de acessar todas as suas redes sociais 24 horas por dia. E de tomar café toda hora e ler fanfics interativas em que você passa sua barba em meu pescoço._ — Sirius-de-peruca prosseguiu, parecendo ignorar completamente o script, após ter largado os papéis de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá, fazendo com que Lily assustasse uma senhora que passava por ela ao bradar um palavrão. — _Eu só sou uma Ruiva louca viciada em Star Wars. Por Vader!_

Peter – que agora estava usando uma peruca de cor acaju em forma de coque – voltou-se para James.

— _Quer biscoito, querido?_ — Indagou em um tom que pretendia soar feminino, mas que mais parecia a voz de _Jar Jar Binks._

— _Mãe!_ — Sirius-de-peruca reclamou. — _Você está atrapalhando._

 _— Oh, desculpe, Ruiva, vou deixá-los_ namorar _à vontade._

— _Ei, Peter, era "se pegarem selvagemente"_ — Sirius, saindo totalmente do personagem, reclamou. — _Nós tínhamos combinado, cara._

— _Certo. Hm, vou deixá-los se pegarem selvagemente... à vontade_. — Peter corrigiu no que Remus, que estava em pé mais ao lado esquerdo deles, caiu na gargalhada.

James, que estava em uma situação tão crítica quanto à de Remus, dobrava-se em seu acento de tanto rir.

— _Vocês estão acabando com nossa peça. Vamos, caras, recomponham-se!_ — Sirius, que parecia revoltado com a interrupção (mesmo tendo sido ele a interromper primeiro), resmungou para os amigos.

— _Certo, hm_ , _Ruiva..._ — James, que tivera dificuldades em conseguir recuperar o fôlego, começou a falar, mas, mais uma vez, caiu às gargalhadas. — _Eu não vou conseguir dizer isso_.

— _Ah, mas pelo amor de Deus, tome isso daqui_. — Totalmente irritado, Sirius atirou a peruca em direção à James que rapidamente colocou e então puxou os papéis das mãos de James, estremecendo ao ver qual era sua próxima fala. — _Tem razão, eu também não vou-_ — Mas não terminou de falar, porque estava chorando de tanto rir.

— Que a força carregue todos vocês! Seus retardados miseráveis. — Lily reclamou no momento em que, totalmente alheia ao mundo ao seu redor, acabou tropeçando no que quer que houvesse em seu caminho, torcendo o pé e sentindo-se completamente estúpida.

James Potter iria se ver com ela. Quem ele pensava que era? Esperando que ela saísse de casa para fazer uma coisa daquelas, por Vader! O que ele estava querendo com tudo aquilo? Matá-la de vergonha e humilhação? Bem, ele estava conseguindo.

— Ah, mas você _vai_ me pagar, James Potter. — Ela resmungou e muito relutantemente guardou o celular no bolso, sabendo que chegaria mais rápido em casa se prestasse atenção aonde estava indo. — E vocês também Sirius, Peter e Remus! Ah, eu terei a minha vingança. Em nome de Vader que vou! — Bufou antes de atravessar a rua, sem se dar conta de que os dois garotos que estavam um pouco atrás dela a encaravam como se ela fosse uma louca.

O que, naquele momento, possessa de raiva como estava, ela era.

Lily conseguiu caminhar – _mancar –_ por quase dez metros antes de finalmente sucumbir à sua curiosidade e voltar a pegar o celular.

Parecendo recuperados do ataque de riso, agora era Remus quem falava.

— _... então eles começaram a passar algum tempo juntos e, apesar da Ruiva ser um pouco louca-_

— Ra! Vocês vão ver _quem é a louca_ assim que eu chegar aí.

— _Prongs estava começando a gostar dela-_

 _— Gostar é apenas muito pouco para expressar o nível de sentimentos que o Prongs nutria pela Ruiva, Remus_. — Sirius o interrompeu, fazendo com que o outro bufasse, irritado.

— _Então narra você!_ — Remus reclamou irritado, contudo Sirius não pareceu se importar, pois no mesmo instante puxou os papéis das mãos de Remus e começou a ler, muito mais teatral do que o outro.

— _A Ruiva parou de passar o seu tempo observando pela janela, pois agora ela estava indo_ na casa do Prongs _para que pudesse vê-lo pessoalmente. E, assim, os dias foram passando e, após serem pegos se_ agarrando selvagemente _num bar, as fãs foram à loucura quando uma foto deste momento percorreu as redes. Os squads foram criados e todos sabiam que um OTP havia sido formado-_

 _— Eu tenho certeza de que o_ Darth Prongs _não escreveu isso, Sirius_. — James o interrompeu, mas, embora sua intenção fosse a de repreender, ele estava por demasiado risonho para que surtisse efeito.

— _Shiu, James, estou sentindo o texto-_

Lily finalmente chegara na esquina de casa, ofegante por ter praticamente corrido até ali enquanto fazia malabarismos com o celular e os cafés. Era incrivelmente surpreendente que ela não houvesse se estatelado no chão até aquele momento.

Não que ela fosse arriscar, portanto, sabendo que faltava pouco, decidiu amainar o passo enquanto tentava acalmar seus nervos para que não acabasse explodindo assim que entrasse na casa. Por mais irritada que estivesse, não queria que os fãs do _The Marauders_ descobrissem do que ela era capaz quando estava irritada.

Não, não seria nada _bonito_.

E ninguém precisava saber o que ela iria fazer a seguir. Bom, pelo menos não _enquanto_ ela fazia. As notícias de quatro assassinatos logo sairiam nos jornais de todo o país, com certeza.

Lily havia decidido que iria entrar e desligar a câmera antes de explodir. Sim, ela faria isso.

Eles estavam gravando na sala e, pelo ângulo, estavam de frente para a entrada, o que significava que a câmera deveria estar bem em frente à porta, portanto ela entraria, desligaria a câmera e somente _depois_ é que agiria feito a assassina que ela sabia ser.

—... e _então eles começaram a namorar, depois de Prongs ter usado seus métodos de sedução fajutos e cantadas envolvendo a Millenium Falcon que surpreendentemente funcionaram, pois, como vocês sabem, a Ruiva amava Star Wars. —_ Sirius continuava a narrar a história, parecendo verdadeiramente empolgado com tudo aquilo e ela precisou admitir que ficou aliviada quando ele não mencionou que as cantadas sobre a _Millenium Falcon_ provinham das suas fanfics.

Não que aquilo diminuísse a raiva que ela sentia. Nenhum pouco.

Sentindo um sorriso malvado se espalhar por seus lábios, Lily destrancou o portão em frente à casa de James, imaginando que Darth Sidious deveria ter se sentido do mesmo jeito que ela estava quando observou Anakin Skywalker matar Mace Windu. Só que, naquele momento, ela era Darth Sidious _e_ Anakin. E todos os Marauders eram Jedis que ela iria muito satisfatoriamente aniquilar.

Quando ela chegou em frente à porta, parou por um momento, forçando os ouvidos a fim de escutar alguma coisa do lado de dentro. Tudo o que ela ouviu foram gargalhadas que muito provavelmente – para não falar "com cem por cento de certeza – estavam relacionadas a ela. Foi o que bastou para que, em um rompante, ela abrisse a porta e os quatro homens cessassem as risadas imediatamente.

Ela estava tão furiosa com tudo aquilo que esqueceu de sua resolução de desligar a câmera antes de começar a brigar.

— Alguém pode me explicar _que merda é essa?_ — Ela disse, entredentes, sentindo-se tremer de irritação.

Largando os copos de café em cima do aparador próximo de onde ela estava, Lily começou a caminhar em direção ao sofá onde eles se encontravam empoleirados e totalmente parados, como se não pretendessem responde-la. Para piorar, James ainda tinha aquela maldita peruca ruiva na cabeça, o que somente aumentava ainda mais o desgosto dela.

Oh, ela estava _tão furiosa_.

— Eu perguntei _que merda é essa?!_ — Ela repetiu e sentiu suas mãos tremerem.

E, é claro, eles caíram na gargalhada, parecendo achar divertido demais o fato de que ela estava enfurecida ao invés de agirem como pessoas razoáveis e sentirem medo.

— JAMES POTTER! — Ela praticamente berrou o nome dele, fazendo-o, assim como todos os outros, cair em silêncio novamente, finalmente parecendo entender o estado de espírito no qual ela se encontrava. — Estou querendo entender o que isso significa. Sabe, eu estava lá, caminhando pela cidade com os seus pais enquanto você, seu ingrato, estava aqui conspirando para me envergonhar na internet. Não consigo entender, é claro, aonde vocês pretendiam chegar com isso, além de, é claro, dos seus _caixões._

— Lily- — Sirius começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Estou falando com o Potter.

— Lily- — Foi Peter quem tentou, mas ela não lhe deu atenção. Seus olhos estavam cravados nos de seu _queridíssimo_ namorado que parecia totalmente paralisado diante da sua perscrutação.

— Você _não vai_ falar nada? — Ela voltou a falar e sua voz estava totalmente calma. O que contrastava terrivelmente com a vermelhidão de seu rosto, é claro.

Contrariando o bom senso, James sorriu. Não um sorriso nervoso, mas sim um daqueles resplandecentes que faziam-na perder o fôlego, mesmo depois de tanto tempo o vendo fazer aquilo. Ela _não conseguia_ enjoar nem parar de se sentir afetada.

Lily xingou-o mentalmente por conseguir fazer com que o coração dela descompassasse mesmo quando ela estava tão furiosa. Era tão _injusto!_

— Bem, Lily, nós ainda não terminamos a nossa história, mas, agora que você está aqui, tudo vai ficar mais fácil... — James ergueu-se de onde estivera sentado e tirou a peruca vermelha de sua cabeça. — Você pode, por favor, vir até aqui?

— Não, obrigada, estou ótima aqui. Já fui humilhada e envergonhada o suficiente por uma vida inteira. Continuem vocês. Estão fazendo tudo _lindamente_. — E, bufando para eles, começou a se afastar em direção às escadas, entretanto, antes que conseguisse colocar o pé sobre o primeiro degrau, foi impedida por um par de braços que, ligeiro, se fechou em volta de sua cintura e então a virou, fazendo com que ela estivesse de frente para James Potter.

E é _claro_ que ela corou e ficou mais vermelha que o sabre de luz de Darth Vader.

— O que- — Ela começou a dizer, mas James a interrompeu.

— Prossiga, Sirius. — James disse, contudo, sem desviar seus malditos olhos castanhos esverdeados que parecia derreter sobre os dela.

— Certo. Bem, os anos se passaram desde o início de namoro do maior OTP que você respeita, a Ruiva e o Prongs passaram por muitos altos e baixos juntos e, embora nem sempre tenha sido fácil, levando em conta o temperamento errático da Ruiva em questão e do jeito absurdamente estúpido do Prongs...

— Ei, eu tenho _certeza_ de que não escrevi isso. — James reclamou, finalmente voltando-se para o amigo que deu de ombros.

— Achei que seria bacana acrescentar, sabe como é, para dar mais efeito.

— Não posso discordar. — Lily bufou, fazendo com que James voltasse a encará-la com os olhos estreitos.

— ... eles conseguiram passar por tudo como Mestres Jedis, entretanto... Prongs percebeu que, apesar de amar as coisas como estavam, ele queria algo _a mais_ e, por conta disso, decidiu pedir ajuda a seus _queridos-_

 _— Maravilhosos._ — Adicionou Remus.

— _Totalmente esplêndidos_. — Adicionou Peter.

—... amigos. — Sirius sorriu, sabendo que faltava pouco para terminar.

Lily, que havia percebido a mudança drástica no enredo – que passara de absurdamente vergonhoso para inesperado – assim como percebeu que agora a câmera estava voltada na direção de onde estavam, franziu o cenho para James que murmurou "ouça" antes que ela pudesse interromper.

— Portanto, decidindo que o último domingo de dezembro seria uma data boa o suficiente, Prongs pediu aos seus pais para que tirassem a Ruiva da sua casa a fim de manterem-na ocupada enquanto ele, junto dos seus amigos espetaculares, organizava o que com certeza seria o _Hangout_ que quebraria a internet. Contudo, eles acabaram se atrasando e, conhecendo sua Ruiva como ninguém, Prongs decidiu ligar para a cafeteria que ele sabia que ela sempre ia e pediu para que eles demorassem o máximo que pudessem ao fazer seus cafés habituais e assim, ele, junto de seus amigos totalmente _incríveis_ —

— Acho que já entendemos essa parte, Sirius. — James, que observava as reações de Lily com cautela, resmungou.

Ela havia passado de totalmente irritada para completamente estática em menos de um segundo ao ouvir o desenrolar da história que Sirius narrava. Nada se encaixava em sua mente e, apesar de ter certeza de que havia caído em uma pegadinha, Lily sentia seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados demais no que com certeza não deveria ser saudável. Estava ofegante enquanto encarava James, tentando obter respostas nos olhos risonhos dele.

O que ele estava fazendo? Sirius estava falando sério? Aquela história era verdadeira ou era apenas mais uma paródia como aquelas que eles estiveram fazendo antes de ela chegar?

Não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo, pois, naquele momento, estava surtando internamente: seu cérebro parecia pular em sua mente, pulsando quase dolorosamente de modo que nenhum pensamento parecia claro.

Sirius prosseguiu:

—... começaram a gravar um Hangout de brincadeira, sabendo que isso irritaria a garota, pois ele havia dito que iria esperar por ela, só que ele não esperou... não, Prongs estava fazendo algo totalmente diferente. Ele estava lendo uma história. Não uma história qualquer, é claro. Mas sim _A história_ do Prongs e da Ruiva. E de como tudo estava prestes a mudar... — O tom de sua voz suavizou ainda mais e ela podia ouvir seu sorriso enquanto ele continuava. — Prongs puxou a ruiva para perto de si e, sem esperar por suas reações, pegou de seu bolso algo que estava guardando a semanas, apenas à espera do momento certo.

Lily prendeu a respiração ao perceber o movimento de James. Ele estava fazendo _exatamente_ o que Sirius havia dito em sua narração.

Não podia ser, podia? Quer dizer, ele não estava...?

— E então, encarando-a firmemente — a voz de Sirius interrompeu seus pensamentos desconexos — ele disse:

— Lily. — James a chamou enquanto erguia o que quer que fosse que havia pego de seus bolsos alguns segundos antes até estar em frente aos olhos de Lily.

Ela ofegou.

— James...? — Ela sentiu a própria voz fraca demais em seus ouvidos, apenas um fantasma dos brados que haviam sido quando ela adentrou, furiosa.

Lily não mais estava furiosa então. Não. Ela estava total e completamente _abismada_.

— Você quer casar comigo? — A imagem toda começou a fazer sentido quando as palavras de James deslizaram pelo cérebro de Lily.

Ela compreendeu que o que James segurava em frente aos seus olhos era uma caixinha de joia que, Lily percebeu tardiamente, tinha a forma de um capacete de Darth Vader e, dentro, continha uma aliança dourada delicada.

Fechando os olhos enquanto tentava organizar os pensamentos e fazer com que tudo fizesse sentido, ela entendeu que o _Hangout_ não havia sido uma forma de humilhá-la publicamente, tampouco acabar com sua reputação na internet.

Não.

Toda aquela farsa, toda aquela encenação... era porque James a estava pedindo em _casamento_.

Os quatro garotos pareciam prender a respiração enquanto esperavam a resposta dela.

— Ah, meu Vader! — Foram as primeiras palavras que escaparam dos lábios de Lily. Ela ergueu uma mão para o peito, sentindo seu coração bater quase dolorosamente contra suas costelas. — Eu não... vocês... pela _Força!_ — Ela expirou, sentindo toda a irritação retornar, fazendo-a sentir-se completamente tola. — Como vocês _ousam...?!_ Eu estava... eu achei... Argh! — Lily se afastou levemente de James, embora sem sair de seu abraço, sentindo-se zonza. Percebeu que os olhos dele arregalaram, mas ela não conseguiu se importar, porque naquele momento ela estava _surtando_. — Eu quase morri de raiva. Eu xinguei senhorinhas o caminho inteiro até aqui! Eu poderia ter morrido atropelada! — Lily ergueu os olhos para os três garotos perto do sofá, encarando-os com censura antes de voltar-se novamente para James. — Se eu morresse _antes de saber o que diabos vocês estavam fazendo_ eu jamais iria te perdoar! Eu pensei que você estava apenas zoando com a minha cara... como você ousa, James Potter?!

Ele abriu a boca para responder, embora _não parecesse saber_ o que iria dizer, contudo, antes que ele sequer tentasse ela o impediu, jogando-se para ele e grudando seus lábios com tanta intensidade que ambos estavam sem fôlego em poucos segundos.

O maior sorriso que Lily jamais havia visto pareceu explodir nos lábios de James enquanto ele grudava sua testa à dela.

— Então você aceita?

— Eu seria louca se não aceitasse. — Ela sorriu para ele, sabendo que aparentava tanta felicidade quanto ele mesmo.

Beijando-a rapidamente, James se afastou o suficiente para que conseguisse pegar a mão direita dela e encaixar a aliança ali.

— ERA _DISSO_ QUE EU ESTAVA FALANDO! BOA, PRONGS! — Peter praticamente berrou, feliz demais ao ver o casal à sua frente.

— Eu sempre soube que eles eram OTP. — Sirius disse, sorridente.

— Bem, _nisso_ eu _sou obrigado a_ concordar com você. — Remus adicionou, fazendo com que ele bufasse.

James e Lily, que pareciam completamente alheios a qualquer coisa que não fossem eles mesmos, sorriram um para o outro.

— Então, _Ruiva do Snap/Star Wars_ , você vai ser a futura Sra. Potter. — James comentou, contente.

— Bem, _fazer o que_ , não é mesmo? É o que eu tenho para hoje. — Ela deu de ombros, fingindo condescendência.

James sorriu ainda mais, grudando suas testas.

— Eu te amo, James. — Ela disse, sentindo-se mais feliz do que jamais havia imaginado ser possível.

— Eu _sei_. — James retrucou, divertido.

— Não sei se é a hora de encenar o Han Solo, James Potter. — Lily bufou, embora seus olhos brilhassem com diversão por conta da referência.

— Tem razão. Não tem ninguém que eu queira mais ser no mundo além de mim mesmo neste momento. Afinal, eu sou a única pessoa que tem a sorte de estar noivo de você, Lily. — Beijou-a na ponta do nariz. — Eu te amo.

Sentindo o coração praticamente explodir em seu peito, Lily o puxou para um beijo demorado, sentindo aquela agitação e quentura que sempre a tomavam quando estava junto dele se espalhar por todo o seu corpo.

— Acho que é melhor encerrarmos logo esse Hangout, porque tem coisas _muito_ _interessantes_ que eu gostaria de estar fazendo com você lá no quarto. — Ela disse, sentindo a voz rouca.

James piscou, maroto, antes de voltar-se para a câmera e para os amigos que os observavam, expectantes. Percebendo o que ele pretendia fazer, todos eles se aproximaram e, de forma muito esfuziante – entre abraços esmagadores de Sirius, piadas bobas de Peter e sorrisos felizes de Remus – eles finalizaram o vídeo que, sem sombra de dúvidas, era o favorito de Lily dentre todos no canal do Prongs.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Ufa.**

 **Nem acredito que chegamos aqui, nas últimas notas finais. No ponto final desta história que por tanto tempo me fez sorrir.**

 **11 meses e 2 dias** **(eu postei aqui no ffnet somente em julho, mas no Nyah ela já estava postada desde fevereiro)** **. Este foi o tempo de desenvolvimento de Fangirl-ily. Esse foi o tempo que demorou entre as primeiras notas iniciais e as últimas que, no caso, são essas aqui.**

 **Não sei exatamente por onde começar, são tantas as coisas que eu quero dizer...**

 **Acho que vou voltar algum tempo, lá no início de fevereiro de 2016, quando, em uma conversa louca junto da ahlupin, AliceDelacour e Carol Lair, surgiu a ideia que, em 11 meses e 2 dias, seria concluída. Lembro de quando a ahlupin apareceu no grupo dizendo que queria uma história onde o James fosse Youtuber. Lembro de eu comentar que seria muito legal se a Lily fosse uma fangirl louca por ele. Lembro da AliceDelacour comentando que seria muito doido se eles virassem vizinhos. Lembro da Lair rindo dos nossos surtos e de como não conseguíamos desativar o caps lock enquanto "gritávamos" e inventávamos plots e plots twists para essa ideia que parecia genial.**

 **E eu, que na época tinha mais fanfics do que dedos nas mãos para atualizar, recebi uma mensagem da ahupin "escreve, Miller", ela disse. E eu reclamei "já tenho fanfics demais". E ela continuou "então o que é mais uma história para quem já tem tantas?". E, como vocês sabem, eu acabei postando.**

 **Nunca vou conseguir agradecer o suficiente por isso, pois, depois de tanto incentivo, eu me vi escrevendo uma das histórias que mais marcou minha vida.**

 **Alguns meses após isso – muitos meses depois, na verdade – quando a inspiração voltou a surgir depois de um tempo "fora", eu pedi ajuda para a July Evans no Messenger. "Ju, tu beta um capítulo de FGLY para mim?", lembro de perguntar. Ela respondeu pronta e animada que "sim". Desde então, ela atura todos os meus surtos. Todas as minhas ideias. Todos os meus áudios de 5 minutos onde eu falo sobre 29382032930 plots diferentes para o mesmo capítulo.**

 **Com o tempo, percebi que eu podia confiar, além dos meus capítulos e plots que jamais iria escrever, também meus problemas, minha vida, meus segredos. E assim, entre tantos surtos pelo OTP, tantas conversas diárias sobre fics, plots, smut e todo o resto... eu percebi: Fangirl-ily me presenteou com uma das minhas melhores amigas da vida inteira.**

 **E, por isso, sou totalmente grata.**

 **Ah!**

 **11 meses e 2 dias. E eu escrevo há quase sete anos! E, mesmo assim, somente nesses 11 meses eu conquistei tantas coisas, me aproximei tanto dos meus leitores, tanta coisa mudou – não apenas no mundo das fanfics, mas na minha vida como um todo também – e eu consegui chegar mais longe como ficwriter do que jamais havia chegado antes.**

 **Tantos leitores incríveis, tantas mentions no Twitter, surtos no whatsapp, mensagens no Facebook... tantas puxadas de orelha por conta da demora, tanto amor, apoio, carinho e confiança.**

 **Nem toda a gratidão no mundo é capaz de transmitir o quanto isso significa para mim. Chegar de um dia cansativo de trabalho e ver os comentários de vocês lá, os surtos nas redes sociais... estar tendo um dia estressante e, mesmo assim, me refugiar em palavras cheias de carinho e apoio que vocês, leitores incríveis, me mandavam.**

 **Me deparar não com um, mas vários leitores que se reconheceram na minha história. Que se encontraram na minha história. Que se identificaram... ah, isso não tem preço.**

 **Escrever FGLY foi uma libertação para mim, para o meu lado nerd e geek. Eu joguei todas as minhas paixões, meus vícios, minhas loucuras nessa história insana. E foi tão bom perceber que, assim como eu, tantas pessoas gostavam das mesmas coisas ou começaram a assistir/ler por causa da fanfic. Por causa de FGLY eu voltei a me apaixonar por Star Wars – algo de que sempre fui muito fã, mas que acabei me "afastando" com o passar do tempo e que voltou com toda a força ao escrever essa história – e foi simplesmente INCRÍVEL ver tanta gente se aventurando nesse universo por causa da Lily.**

 **"Obrigada" parece apenas pouco para o meu sentimento ao concluir esta história.**

 **Mas ainda assim, é o que mais se aproxima do que eu realmente sinto.**

 **Portanto: obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada!**

 **Foram os 11 meses e 2 dias mais divertidos, incríveis, inspiradores que eu poderia querer. E eu sei que não teria sido nem metade disso caso eu não tivesse vocês, leitores/amigos, do meu lado.**

 **Enfim, eu sei que tem mais um milhão de coisas que eu gostaria de dizer, porém eu já falei demais e isso está ficando enorme.**

 **Eu espero que vocês compreendam o quanto significam para mim. Porque isso importa muito!**

 **Obrigada, mais uma vez. Ou melhor: mais um bilhão de vezes. Ainda vai ser pouco...**

 **Até a próxima história, gente (que vem mais em breve do que vocês imaginam) e que a Força esteja sempre com vocês!**

* * *

 **VOCÊS QUERIAM CONTINUAÇÃO? (eu sei que disse que não teria, mas eu não seria a Miller caso não fizesse exatamente o que eu disse que não iria fazer, rs)**

 **JÁ POSTEI e a história se passa entre o último capítulo (o número 15. One True Pairing) e o epílogo!**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

 **Beijos, amores :***


End file.
